


Tales of Tamriel

by GreenDrea



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Other, Romance, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 270,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDrea/pseuds/GreenDrea
Summary: About two years after finding out about her fate as the dragonborn Cara has failed to kill Alduin but to follow him and finally put an end to the world eater she needs to become stronger. As she returns to Whiterun she meets a friend of hers in the company of a man who she knows, although he does not remember her. She decides to spend some time with them and soon fate leads her to someone who makes her now undead heart beat again. But does a vampire deserve to be loved? Or will her past prevent any happiness? Perhaps the mysterious rumoured cure for their affliction will allow them to be together.Join me and my friend Ruru on a (not so) little adventure through Tamriel. This project started out as a little roleplaying experience to the Skyrim Romance Mod but was way too much fun to be left at only that. We have now been writing together for a year and would like to share our re-make of the story with you. So dig right in and enjoy!





	1. A night to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm... There it is. The first chapter.  
> *is very nervous*
> 
> For me (Drea) it is the first time I post a work, so please let us know if you have any suggestions for improvement and of course if we are making major mistakes. (Ruru is from Finland and I am from Germany, so it is likely we are making mistakes here and there.)  
> Visit Ruru and her stories on DeviantArt. There you can also find background stories on a few of the chars and screenshots to see what the chars look like.  
> https://romanticruru.deviantart.com/
> 
> We hope you enjoy this story as much as we do. Updates will likely come once
> 
> This is a reupload of the first to third chapter because the wrong person was tagged as a co-author. (Still not sure why, but I assume because AO3 tried to link the person - Ruru, who has no AO3 account - and that way it became someone else. Nothing in the text is changed, it is simply so that this other person won't be tagged on a work they had nothing to do with.

**A night to forget**

 

The Bannered Mare was as busy as usual on this evening. A rather unusual pair sat in a corner, several bottles in front of them. The man was tall compared to the woman but that might have been because she already lay on the table more so than not. His piercing amber eyes looked at her with amusement. She really was not used to drinking at all, just as she told him several times before.  _ “I don’t drink because I don’t like the taste, that’s all.” _ she had said to him. But after she lost the bet, which she no doubt would have won if he hadn’t… helped a little bit, he had claimed his prize and got her to drink with him. Hardly would he have thought she’d actually do it but she was always so… serious about things. On the other hand she became rather silly and playful when she felt safe. Which was often. Right now she just trailed her index finger along the lines of the wood the sturdy table was made of. 

 

"You feelin' alright, ladyship? We could retire if you like", the ranger suggested, looking a bit concerned. He waved to the innkeeper to mix a tonic for possible hangover.

 

Instead of an answer she reached for the goblet once more, clearly utterly drunk as her hand hit the goblet quite hard.

“I pomm- pomi- promised… I lost so I have to…” she lifted the goblet to her lips and pulled a disgusted face as the bitter ale ran down her throat. 

 

Bishop sighed. Stubborn woman. "Well, don't be complainin' when your head hurts and your stomach burns." he said sarcastically as he took a sip from his mead. 

 

She looked up and threw him the most pitiful look possible. “But I looost~~” she whimpered. “If I don’ drink it… you will angwy wish me.” 

Her green eyes looked at him with such honesty that it once more made his heart beat slightly faster. Not that he would have admitted it, but after travelling with her for some time now he felt more for her than simply wanting her in his bedroll. At first he had thought she wasn’t his type at all but after she helped him to save Karnwyr he had allowed her to tag along. Tagging along became wandering around, wandering around became travelling together and then somehow they had begun to delve into ruins together. 

Together.

It was still something he felt unsure about. 

So many years had passed since…

 

“Bish~~op…” the girly woman across the table distracted him from his thoughts, “I feel sho…”

Her eyes looked hazy and dark.

 

Bishop smirked at the sight. She looked so drunk he wondered how she was still conscious. "Okay, time for bed then", he said and stood up to escort Drea to their room. "Can't have you passing out and fall under the table now, can we?"

Karnwyr, his loyal wolf companion, lifted his head and poked his wet nose against Drea's hand.

 

She clearly needed help walking at that point. Good thing they already had the room. He helped her to place one foot in front of the other and lead her upstairs.

“Shou awe so nische, Bish...op.” she slurred, “Sho nische…”

Her steps were heavy. Once they reached the door to the room they shared, with two beds this time, he opened it and lay her down on the bed. Another quick look outside showed him that he has been right about that patron eyeing her all evening.  _ “Not tonight, man.” _ he thought and quickly closed the door, turning the key. She certainly wouldn’t be taken by any man, especially when she was this drunk. 

For a moment Bishop listened and waited for the man outside to leave before turning around. His eyes witnessed the small brunette struggling with her tunic. Her skin was showing around the waist but she hadn’t gotten much further, too drunk to coordinate her movements. 

 

"Need help with that, ladyship?" Bishop offered, grinning slightly from the sight of her exposed skin. It excited him to see her graces revealed like that even when he had seen her naked before...

He stepped closer and helped her out of her tunic.

 

She looked honestly thankful for the help. As thankful as a drunken woman could look. It was more of a hazy stare in his direction. “I like shou, Bish...op…” something in her voice made him look into her eyes. Although drunk she seemed to be serious and… there was something else. Or not? With a gentle pat on her bed he gently pushed her down on the bed. She was drunk, nothing more. 

“Bish~~op~ I need you soo~ baaad…”

 

The ranger stared at her, questioning her sanity. Well... alright, he had questioned it from the very first day, but now even more than ever.  _ Just the drinks speaking, nothing more. _

"Do you now?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you sure about that? You'll regret it in the morning", he teased her with a wide smirk, his eyes shone from amusement... and slight arousal. Sure, he was up for it, but considering the woman was so drunk she'd probably never remember this night at all should they do anything.... 

 

She gave him doe eyes and her hands reached out to him. “Snuuugleees…” she demanded or… begged?

 

Bishop chuckled and hesitantly took her hand. He could just hold her and wait for her to fall asleep. He drove the thought away and lay down next to Drea, his eyes concentrating on her now with their predatory gleam. Before he could even blink, she was already snuggling against him.

 

Her skin felt so soft and warm it made him swallow hard. He had thought about her sometimes. Especially when the nights had become really cold and they had put the bedrolls together to give each other warmth. There was nothing to it and after all she wasn’t worried about sharing the bed with him. But now…

Now her hands trailed over his body and he could feel the lust she emitted. She clearly wanted him, not only because she had said it, not to share warmth on a cold night, but to be with him… to share pleasure… 

Her soft hands stroked over the part of his trousers that became increasingly tight. 

“Bishoooop…”

 

Bishop grimaced slightly. The pressure in his groin grew, before it became a force that eventually made him come over her, pin her down against the mattress and start caressing her exposed skin with soft kisses. 

Drea... Drea was the sweet young woman he wanted to cherish. She wasn't just any woman, she was something special to him. Someone special... 

Bishop kissed her lips in a manner that took her breath away. Gentle but still passionate, carefully tasting her as his hands softly explored her figure, walking down the sides, cupping her breasts, massaging them... 

 

Quiet moans made his eyes wander to her face. Her lips were slightly parted and although her breath held quite a bit of the ale she didn’t smell. It was strange, but it somehow made him feel intoxicated as well. It took only a moment and his own tunic landed on the side of the bed and he joined her on the small bed. 

 

Bishop hovered over her, gently pinning her down on the mattress as he continued his passionate caresses and kisses, listening to the moans Drea released along her deep exhales. He couldn't deny that he wanted her now. 

  
  


“You… we… waht?!” 

Dreas voice was shrill and it was clear she didn’t like what she heard. 

“How could you?! I was drunk! I would never…!” 

Indignantly she pulled her clothes over the sweet curves she so willingly had offered to him only a few hours ago and was out the door before Bishop could even say anything more. The look on her face as she throws the door shut behind herself showed hurt and betrayal. 

 

Bishop fell to lay on his back, groaning from frustration. He knew it had been a serious mistake to begin with, but she'd been so... willing. 

He collected his clothes, dressed up and followed the woman, trying to figure out how best to apologize, though it had never been his greatest forte.

  
  
  


The gates of Whiterun opened and a hooded woman marched through. She was dressed in black light armor and the hood was pulled over her head deeply to cover her face. Even with that precaution the daylight burned her like she was standing near a flaring fire. Being a vampire was not something she had wanted for herself, but there was nothing she could do about it now. To her knowledge, the only cures were either being burned to ashes, being hit by a silver weapon or being decapitated by a paladin's sword. In other words: death was the only cure. And she wouldn't have it.

Some copper blonde tresses shone in the front of her chest. Her figure was slender and although she was not dressed like one, her posture was that of a noblewoman. She carried a quiver of arrows and a black long bow hung on her back. Many guards hailed her as the Dragonborn with great respect, but the woman ignored them. She had had a long journey from the Throat of the World to Whiterun. Alduin had not yielded and made an escape. Paarthurnax had instructed her to speak with the jarl of Whiterun about the possibility of capturing a dragon. 

She walked to Breezehome, one of her many estates in Skyrim, and was greeted by Lydia, her housecarl. A short restock in potions and other things was enough for a stop before she continued her way to Belethor's general store to sell things she didn't need. 

With that done, she exited the store and headed over to the Bannered Mare, only to overhear a quiet argument in the corner table a bit further away from the entrance. 

As Cara glanced over to the table, she recognized Drea, her friend. It really had been a while since they had last seen each other. It was good to see she was alright. As she approached to greet her, she heard the man next to her speak.

"....for the hundredth time, ladyship", the man growled, seemingly frustrated.

Cara stopped in the middle of her steps. She only now realized that the man next to Drea is none other than Bishop, the man she had seen in her dreams, the man who had given her strength and hope to continue fighting for her life that was hanging on a silken thread from the edge of a knife. He looked just the same as back then. Just as grumpy, just as impolite and brutish.... but she had seen he was a man with a past that carried more weight on his shoulders than most. There had been hurt in his eyes in those days, he had been just as lost as she had been. The black wolf next to him was gnawing at a bone. Cara smiled as she saw the wolf in good health. She remembered him as well.

Pulling her hood down she approached her friend. "Sounds like you two are having quite the lover's quarrel. Did something happen?" she asked cheekily.

Bishop glared at her. "This is none of you---" his words got stuck in his throat as he looked at the woman in black. Something flashed in his mind, but before he could realize what it was, it dissolved. Like a deja vu, a momentary recall of an event... or a dream.... or a memory... Something about that mysterious woman struck him with awe, something he could not explain at all.

 

“Cara? Cara!” the brunette leapt into her arms, not fooled by the dark appearance of the woman. She hugged her tightly and urged her to sit down, already ordering something to eat for her friend. “How was your journey? Where have you been?Are you alright? It is so good to see you again!” she asked excitedly.

 

Cara answered the gesture carefully. She could smell Drea's scent, could hear her blood pumping, but thankfully blood potions were enough for her to satiate the lust for it. Once her friend was willing to let her go, she sat down and took off her weapons, placing them to lean against the wall.

"Well, me and Inigo just came back from the Throat of the World. Alduin was being a coward and ran away before I could finish him off. I came here to ask help from the Jarl, though I know it might be a fool's errand, considering the civil war and all Ulfric is waging against the Empire", she rolled her eyes. "Other than being utterly exhausted, I'm fit as the fiddle", Cara said with a perky smile. 

Bishop drummed his fingers against the table. "Someone you know, ladyship?" he asked, still staring at Cara, trying to figure out where he had seen her, why did she feel so familiar... but no matter how he tried to place her in his memories, it escaped him like waves of the ocean that hit the sand. Not only that, something about that woman seemed off to him.... like she was something.... Then his stare locked to Cara's eyes. They glowed. Unnaturally.  _ Vampire. _

 

“As if you need to know.” Drea said, still way too angry. 

She sure was… well angry. It was absolutely not his fault, she had asked him to and he certainly wouldn’t have done anything if she hadn’t wanted it but of course she didn't want to hear a word about it. Instead Drea told that vampire about the night she herself apparently did not remember one bit. A vampire. Drea knew what their eyes looked like, she hardly could think that her mysterious friend was just a woman. Not after all the vampires they had fought together.

“... and instead of just getting me to bed he used the  _ opportunity _ to get what I would never have given him willingly.”

 

Cara's eyes travelled to Bishop, who folded his arms and looked extremely grumpy. "Well, you certainly  _ wanted  _ me to do it, and who was I to say no?"

Cara summoned a chest and digged through its contents before giving a vial to Drea. "Just in case you need it. I don't have a use for them right now."

_ Or ever… _ she thought as she watched her friend read the label and then gulp it down in one, pouring some juice right after. But Drea didn’t need to know about her past, about the pain, about everything. She already knew enough. Cara had told her she had been married and mistreated, then set into a magical prison, unable to escape, unable to die. It had been hard but there, in her deepest desperation, Lady Mara had found her and given her hope in those dark hours.

Her thoughts were disrupted as she looked at the ranger who she knew all too well and his eyes pierced her as if he was trying to figure out who she was. But it was clear he did not remember. 

 

Cara revealed a smile to the ranger, not a flirty, but friendly one. "I believe we have not met. I am Cara, or rather, my full name is Dazella Cara Miana de Missere. I am also called the Dragonborn. A pleasure to meet you, ser."

Bishop frowned. "Have we really not...?" he questioned, unable to shake the feeling that the blonde woman was somehow familiar to him.

"No. I would remember meeting you, surely. A man like you is hard to ignore", Cara lied, knowing it would only bug him that he could not remember her.

"Hrm...." Bishop murmured and kept staring at her. Cara turned her gaze to Drea.

"Did he do something to you? I can sense the anger in you. Well.... more like the will to murder his sorry excuse of an ass", she jokeed with slight sarcasm.

 

By now Drea knew her friend had a rabiate way of speaking and the travelling with the rude ranger had long taught her to handle this way of speaking. Cara would not harm Bishop, only give him a lesson about treating a woman perhaps, but he certainly would deserve that. With a frown she turned away from Bishop and decided to ignore him. Served him right after getting her drunk just to fuck her. And… it served her right for once more putting her trust in the wrong person. For a moment she felt like crying but she did not show it. 

At least Cara was here. Cara didn’t like to talk about her past but she always had great stories to tell of her travels. Dragonborn. The woman who was chosen to save the world. Drea smiled to her friend. She knew Cara for a whole different reason. Because Cara had saved her life not so long ago. It was thanks to Cara that the vampires had not sucked her dry or do whatever they had planned to do with her when they captured her as she had crossed the border. Cara had been there and seen them as they pulled Drea into the dark cave and unlike most would have, the brave woman had come after them to free her. And that had also been the day the Dragonborn had changed. 

The memory hurt inside as Drea thought of the fact that Cara would not be a vampire without her recklessness. Cara would be human, not immortal, not the trophy of Molag Bal. But Cara had not been angry. Not even after they had figured out that Cara’s suffering in the bright light and the coolness of her skin were more than a simple sickness. It had gotten worse and worse until they had almost reached Riverwood and were ambushed. Cara had killed the bandits almost effortlessly but then… then she had dug her teeth into one of them. 

That was the moment they had realized something was utterly wrong. It had taken some time, then Cara had brought her to Riverwood and left without another word. Cara had returned some time later and once she saw that Drea did not shun her even though she knew what Cara had become they had spent the evening together and become friends fast. 

 

Little did Drea know Cara thought of the same things in that moment. It was good to see, good to know that she had a true friend in the silly woman. Of course, there were Inigo and Lydia, but Drea was special. She was no fighter, only a normal woman with a big heart and a happy smile. It was this that Cara liked about talking to Drea. The usually cheerful woman never bowed to her as the Dragonborn, nor as a noble, not even worried about the vampirism or the fact that people always got between them to ask a favour of the mighty hero. Drea was just herself and she saw Cara for what she was. A woman with powers and more responsibilities than anyone should have. But most of all her friend. 

Cara had heard of Drea’s departure from Riverwood with someone and she had read the letter that Drea left. But it was a huge surprise that the man Drea had mentioned in said letter was Bishop. A small world… 

 

For some time the two women exchanged stories of their travels and Bishop watched. Drea seemed to calm down, her anger just vanished, but then again she also ignored Bishop. He really should not have done that. It should just have been some simple fun to tease her about not being able to hold her liquor, not this. Damn it all… What if she decided to travel with the vampire instead? Even if the strange woman was her friend she easily could hurt Drea and also… what would become of him? He did not even want to imagine having to travel alone again. Sure, he teased her about her cooking skills but he secretly loved what she made and no matter how often he had to safe her ass it was always… worth saving. 

 

".... I also indulged myself in the Arcanium in Winterhold. I tried to find any clues to cure this.... affliction, but like so many legends and myths go.... nothing solid turned out", Cara explained, then she laughed. "Poor Inigo almost slipped while crossing the bridge to the College. He said he feared heights more than the draugr. I had to hold his hand before he agreed to walk across with me. The poor thing."

She finished her story with a smile, the kind that shows amusement and adoration. Cara loved that khajiit, as a friend. They had been together for so long it was like they had always known each other, even though Cara had only been in Skyrim for over a year after her awakening.

 

“I’m sorry, Cara.” Drea’s eyes showed regret beneath the normal worry for her friend. “If there is anything I can do to help you…” The big green eyes looked at Cara questioningly.

 

Cara touched Drea's hand in a sisterly way, her expression understanding. "It's alright, Drea. I don't blame you, it was my own carelessness to begin with. It was more important to make sure I got you out of there alive and intact. That's what heroes do." She chuckled slightly.

"Rather reckless, princess, aren't ya", Bishop chimed in, still frowning as he was clearly trying to figure her out. 

Cara shrugged. "I know, but I'll rather risk everything I have in order to save the world."

 

Drea tried to be cheerful and pushed another goblet of apple juice over to her friend. 

“You should drink more!” Then her eyes became dark and she frowned. “At least you won’t get drunk from it and used for the stupid ranger’s pleasure.”

 

Cara took the goblet, glanced over at Bishop and drank. Every gesture was honed to perfection, the clear sign of a noble upbringing, but there was still something rough and raw in the way she behaved. Like she wouldn't allow anyone to tell her what to do.

Bishop grimaced. "I already apologized, ladyship! How was I supposed to know you were going to be so... clingy and beg for it."

Cara placed the goblet down so loudly it banged against the tablet. Her glowing eyes glared at Bishop. "Still, taking advantage of someone like that is...."

Her memories of Tyran Leonlilus rushed in, her husband... the man that had used her, had hurt her, had done unimaginable things to her.... She shook her head to drive the memories away. "You just don't do things like that."

Bishop ordered a bottle of mead, and a nice looking waitress brought it to him. However, Bishop didn't really care for her looks or anything else. He opened the bottle and drank half of its contents before putting it down. He left the two women to their own devices. He knew it had been a huge mistake, a mistake that had already happened. Damage was done, and he had to live with that. Well... maybe in another eight years or so she might give him another chance.... or never.

 

It did not take long for them to change the subject once Cara mentioned a man. For whatever reason Drea seemed to know there was more to it and so Bishop watched at the all powerful Dragonborn got a flustered expression. Apparently vampires didn’t blush. But this one clearly was unable to hide how handsome this stranger looked and Drea would not be Drea if she didn’t get all excited and urge the pale woman for details. 

 

"I-It was nothing... really! I saw him walk out of Solitude the other day... like what... three weeks ago? Our gazes met briefly, but that was it", Cara explained and sighed dreamily. "He looked so lonely. I saw he was a vampire, but he was just... so, so lonely. And handsome. With flaming red hair, pale skin, very masculine features, though he looked young."

Cara leaned her head against her palm, as she pressed her elbow on the table and looked into the distance. "I have thought of him ever since... wondering who he is and where he is going and...."

"How many people he's killed", Bishop cut in sarcastically.

 

“Shut up, Bishop.” Drea said indignantly.

Yeah… still angry… but even she had to admit that vampires were killers. If not the woman at their table then any other vampire still. He could see it in her eyes that she thought it. 

“What… what do you know of him?” Drea asked carefully. “He… he wouldn’t kill innocents, would he?”

 

Cara frowned as she tried to remember. "He didn't smell of blood... more like... roses." A moment of silence, then: "And the smell of carnage is something that only vampires can smell from another vampires. He really didn't smell like that."

 

Drea looked satisfied with that answer. “So? Where is he? You didn’t let such a man run away, did you?”

 

Cara released an ironic laughter. "Sadly that day I had an urgent meeting with Jarl Elisif, and I had no time to stay and chat with him, so I let him slip from my grasp", she said with a sigh. "I'll probably never see him again."

 

A pout let Cara know Drea was not happy with that answer. “But… you meet everyone twice in life!” she claimed. 

Cara laughed to that. “Just like Bishop here, then.”

“You… know each other?” Drea looked surprised and only just managed not to throw Bishop a questioning look. After all she was still angry at him.

 

Cara shook her head. "Never mind that. He probably doesn't remember."

Bishop frowned so deeply it shadowed his face. "Where? And when? I'd never let a beautiful woman like you out of my sights."

Cara chuckleed. "I'm flattered, ser ranger, but you're not exactly my type. I appreciate the help however, which I haven't thanked for you yet."

Bishop leaned back and measured the woman from head to toe. "Well.... there's always room in my bed...."

Cara's movement came so fast Bishop couldn't even register the hit that slammed his face before he lay on the floor with a throbbing chin. The woman dressed in black glared at him. "Don't. Ever. Try. That. With. Me. Ranger!" her voice slashed the air like the boom of a whip, every word dripping with threat and seriousness, before her gaze softened and she offered to help the man up on his feet before letting go. 

"There. You helped me, so I help you. We're even now."

Bishop just stared at her in anger and confusion. "Where and when? At least tell me that. Because I have no recollection whatsoever...."

Cara knew the reason why. It was a price to pay to the goddess of love and compassion for keeping her safe. Maybe she had once thought that Bishop would be  _ that special someone _ but no more. He was a brute, someone who just took his pleasures where he could find them. The anger and the words her friend had said proved it.

_ And to think I had some feelings for him in that state...  _

 

Bishop got back on his feet and the bench. Hit like that by a woman… The look in Drea’s eyes made this hit even worse. It had been a joke. Like he’d ever… Damn this. But he really had no clue who this woman was and now both of them thought he was a bastard. Not that he cared what the vampire woman thought, but she easily could take Drea away from him. As the Dragonborn she likely got a lot of adventuring, too and after all that was the reason Drea had been tagging along all this time. He watched her carefully. There had to be something. 

“Soo…” he started out carefully. “You want to find this bloodsu… man. Lucky for you I am the best tracker in all of Tamriel.” he boasted. “I  _ could  _ find him for you…”

 

Cara sat back down. "For the right price, of course. Am I right?" she glanced at Bishop with a friendlier demeanor than a moment ago. "And why would I want to seek him out when I have nothing to....", she started, only to blush.  _ Nothing but... something... a desire to talk to him? To get to know him?  _

 

This woman was clearly not good at hiding her feelings. 

“Enough of that!” Drea chimed in just as Bishop leaned forward to make his offer look more dramatic, “Bishop you  _ will _ come and you  _ will _ find him for Cara or I swear …” she looked so angry and flustered he had to hide a grin. Even better. Drea wanted him to come along. And on the long way he surely could figure something out to make her forget about her anger.

 

Cara glanced at Drea. "But... he could be  _ anywhere _ by now!" she exclaimed. "It would be a huge waste of time to even...."

"Hey now!" Bishop interrupted. "I'm the best tracker, and I  _ will  _ find him. You obviously have something to say to him, right?"

Cara tried to deny that, but Bishop just gestured her to shut her mouth. "It's decided then. Right, ladyship?" he glanced at Drea.

 

She was still pouting and avoided looking at him but there was a short nod and her eyes showed determination.

“So, Solitude, eh?” Bishop said with a pondering expression. “I say we start our search there. Drea and I” he emphasized they belonged together, “were on our way there anyway.”

 

Cara weighed her options. She knew she had to attend a ball in the coming weeks back in Solitude, which was why she only had planned for a short stop in Whiterun. There was no guarantee she'd ever meet the mysterious lonely prince who had filled her thoughts ever since, and she had learned to live with that fact. Her moments in the dark of night when she could think of this prince were enough... for now. 

"I guess we better be off then. I'll have to resupply, however. We should leave at dusk."

 

Drea nodded willingly. Bishop however was less enthusiastic. A vampire in the dark. If she decided to get their throats it would be… no. That wouldn’t happen, not on his watch. 

He nodded and got up. “I need a few things, too.” with that he emptied his bottle and left. It was useless to ask Drea if she wanted to come along. For now he just had to hope she was serious about letting him track that vampire.


	2. Flaming red hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupload of chapter two. Enjoy, if you have not read it yet.

**Flaming red hair**

 

The sun was already setting in the western sky when Cara saddled Gella, the fjord horse she'd had for about a year. The poor thing had been hurt, lost and alone and she had nursed her back to health, only to realize she'd been trained a fabulous steed. She just didn't like strangers all that much. And she seemed to be even more anxious now that Inigo and Artax were no longer with her. 

Cara patted the animal's neck reassuringly as she put on the reins and adjusted them correctly, then she checked the saddle again and tightened it a little bit before deeming it was perfect. Then she arranged all the saddlebags and attached them to the saddle with strips.

"We'll go on a trip with friends", she told the horse, though she knew Gella couldn't understand. She just liked to talk to her. 

After the bags Cara checked Gella's hooves and cleaned them, then she made sure her shoes were still alright. 

"Hmm.... maybe I'll ask the stable master in Solitude to take care of your shoeing when we arrive. Till then.... let's hope you won't lose that other one on the front."

As she talked and took care of her steed, Cara's thoughts wandered to the red haired prince she had met. Again, just like so many times before, all her thoughts turned to him. To his lonely eyes, to his noble demeanor, to his rosy scent... To the dark clothes he'd been wearing. And just like always, she fantasized of their possible second meeting. How they'd greet, and introduce themselves... How they would share their stories, get closer and closer, till... The image of her kissing him dissolved to the sounds of her friends' footsteps that approached her.

 

Drea stood a bit further, weary of the horse. She was just as afraid of Gella as Gella of her.  _ “Maybe I should bring them both to a trainer to get rid of their fear.” _ Cara chuckled to the thought.

“You look happy.” Drea said with a smile. Her backpack looked huge on her, but then again she needed a lot of things as a travelling woman. Perhaps they would find the time for Cara to teach her a useful spell to avoid such a large pack. Drea was not a pack mule after all.

 

Cara chuckled. "Just thinking of my prince, that's all", she said. "Oh, do you want me to lighten your load?" she asked as she summoned a chest. "Use that. Don't worry, nothing in there will disappear."

 

Drea looked at the chest in surprise for a moment before she began to bombard her friend with questions. “What is  _ that _ ?! Is it a chest? Is that why you never need a pack? Is it magical? Can I learn how to summon it? It is a summon, right?”

 

Cara chuckled at her friend's immediate bombardment of questions. "It's a spell that I learned while visiting the college of Winterhold. I read a book about this spell and through many tries and trials and errors I've finally mastered it. It's a rather complex spell", she explained before asking: "How much do you know about conjuration?"

 

Of course Drea eagerly showed of her capability by summoning a water elemental. Gella became anxious and although Drea knew little of horses she hurriedly made the elemental back away.

 

Cara quickly patted Gella's neck to calm her down. "Saa, saa, Gella", she hushed gently and the horse calmed down, but it still seemed anxious. Cara patted her neck while she spoke to Drea. 

"That is rather advantaged spell, if I recall. I think you'll be able to conjure your own, it does require a lot of patience however."

 

“I’m sorry.” Drea unsummoned the elemental. “I guess I was a bit too eager.”

“Throwing around magic again, ladyship?” Bishop strode down the road with large steps. “Better wait until we are out of the city, the guards might not like it when someone summons daedra in their city.” His eyes scanned around and for a moment Drea was confused by the dark look in his eyes.

“It’s not a daedra, It’s an elemental.” she frowned, “I don’t deal in dark magic.”

 

Cara double checked her things and unsummoned the chest. "When we set camp I'll teach this spell to you and you can start practising. Just don't put anything important inside the container until you can completely recall it."

She collected Gella's reins and decided to walk with her friend and the ranger.

 

Drea nodded and began walking. She was glad Cara was with them. After what happened she and Bishop… gods why did everything always go so wrong? She remained quiet for most of the way, only summoning a small light from time to time to illuminate the way. The days had become notably shorter and the nights longer. Without the light of Masser and Secunda it became so dark that it was difficult to see the way on times. 

 

Cara, too, kept a magical light on, and she used Aura Whisper to scan the surroundings for any threats. Bishop and Karnwyr walked at the back, keeping an eye out as well. At some point Karnwyr ran to the wilderness to hunt something fresh for himself. Bishop wasn't too worried for his wolf. He could take care of himself.

 

Drea though glanced after the wolf with concern. “What if he gets caught by someone bad again?”

 

"Then we'll rescue him again", Bishop said with a scoff. "He'll stay close by. Just let him hunt."

 

“But what if they hurt him? What If they decide his pelt would make a nice cloak?” The worry was apparent in Drea’s voice.

 

"So you want us to chase after him, into the wilderness, ladyship? Or do you want  _ me  _ to leave you two here, at the mercy of the threats of darkness?" Bishop's gaze wandered to Cara, the vampire. He couldn't trust her enough to leave Drea alone. 

 

Something in Drea’s eyes twitched. Not for long, but long enough for the ranger to see it. For a short moment she seemed to reach out to him as if to stop him from leaving. Of course she immediately took her arm down again and turned around but it had been there. Just for a moment. 

 

Bishop hid his smug grin. "See? It's pointless to do so either. If he doesn't come back in two hours, we'll go after him." he reassured. "Let's move on, ladyships."

 

Drea threw a last glance into the darkness, then she took a deep breath and walked on. She was no good with animals and Karnwyr was a wolf, wild and sometimes very smelly. But he also was Karnwyr the warm and snuggly wolf, the wolf who cheered her up when Bishop treated her rough or was rude. Karnwyr always found a way to make her smile, usually by bringing her a stick to fight over. He was her friend, even though he was a wild animal she could not read.

 

One and a half hour later Karnwyr returned. There was some blood around his snout, sign of a successful hunt. However, he was acting odd, constantly looking to a certain direction, barking and glancing at Bishop pleadingly. When this didn't seem to work, the wolf started to stand in front of Bishop, eventually taking a hold of his sleeve and tugging him to the direction he came from.

"Stop that, mutt", the ranger scolded.

Cara glanced at Karnwyr. "He's obviously trying to tell you something, Bishop", she said. "Should we listen to him?"

"It's probably another stupid bird nest or something!" Bishop retorted, clearly annoyed.

 

Drea glanced at the wolf. “But he never seemed so persistent. Perhaps it is more than just that?”

 

Once more the wolf grabbed Bishop's sleeve with his teeth and pulled demandingly with a purpose in his eyes.

Bishop grunted. "Alright! Alright, we'll follow! Geez!" The ranger seemed extremely grumpy and annoyed now. "That mutt certainly has weird fixations."

"Just like you with women", Cara retorted and dug out a torch for Bishop and then she made her magelight bigger to see better in the perilous wilderness.

 

Drea followed Bishop. No matter what happened she was not stupid. Leaving him to deal with whatever Karnwyr had found could be dangerous and although she wanted to hit him and scream at him for getting her drunk to sleep with her, she certainly didn’t want for him to get hurt. Then again that thought was stupid. It was her who always had to be saved. 

 

The wolf jogged slowly over the tundra, occasionally glancing behind him to make sure the humans followed him. Bishop grumped.

"Where on earth is he taking us?!"

Cara was quiet. She listened to her surroundings, her senses sharpened, her vampire eyes scanned around for any and all movement in the grass and moss. Wildlife was more sure to attack them now. She knew it more than well.

 

Then Karnwyr stopped and barked to Bishop. They stood in front of a cave it seemed. Karnwyr did not waste time and got inside. Once Bishop checked for signs of danger and found none he followed his wolf companion. Drea followed after them, leaving Cara and her horse outside.

 

Cara hesitated for a moment. Then she secured Gella to a small tree that grew from the cracks of the stone and headed inside the cave as well.

They didn't get very far inside when a young man's voice called out to them, his manner of speech was that of a nobleman with a slight hint of threat, indicating he was ready to defend himself if ready. 

"It seems this fellow brought me guests", he said, obviously greeting Karnwyr before directing his words to the rest of the group. "Are you friends or foes? I can smell... two lovely ladies and a brute with a touch of ale. It seems one of you is a vampire as well...." there was thoughtful pause before he continued. "I hope your intentions are good."

 

Bishop’s bow was already drawn and pointed into the darkness. The man who had spoken was not to be seen in the darkness, but Bishop was not stupid enough to wait for an attack. 

“Who are you calling a brute, coward?” 

Drea’s light already went into the darkness. A man stood there in a dark armour that covered most of his pale skin. His hair was long, longer even than Drea’s and his eyes had a glow to them. A vampire. Bishop’s bow pointed at his forehead. One wrong move and the vampire would be dead. Could it be a trap? Had the woman who claimed to be Drea’s friend lead them to this man so they could feed on them?

 

The man lifted his hands up. "Please, lower your weapons. I am unarmed", he said.

Cara stepped forward, took only one glance at the man, and she gasped internally. It was  _ him.  _ The handsome prince she had come across. She hurriedly placed a hand on Bishop's arm.

"No, he's not an enemy, and before you ask, I do not know him... in a sense", she explained.

 

“You better have a good explanation then, vampire.” Bishop growled, not lowering his bow one bit. 

 

The young man glanced at Bishop, staring right into his eyes. " _ I am not your enemy. Please, lower your weapon so we might speak civilly." _ There was pressure in his voice, certain stress in each word and Cara knew he was using the seduction spell all vampires had. It was a simple mind controlling illusion that faded over time, but it was enough time for a vampire to... 

Cara's eyes travelled to look at the man. He was exactly as she remembered - pale, sinewy yet masculine, flaming red hair that landed on his shoulders, framing his angular face perfectly.

The armor was the same as before, and the cloak with the deep hood rested on his shoulders. But gods, he was so handsome... even with his glowing vampire eyes, he was something to behold.

 

Cara’s dreamy thoughts were disrupted as a jet of water passed her and hit the man forcefully. “Don’t even try, vampire!” Drea hissed at the stranger as Bishop lowered his bow under the seduction.

 

Drea's spell hit thin air and traveled to the far wall. The vampire had moved, and stood behind them now. 

"I am not in the mood to fight", he said in a sad tone. "If you wish to spend your night here, I'll be taking my leave then."

"No! Don't go! Please!" Cara exclaimed sheepishly, not even realizing it before her voice echoed in the chamber of the cave. The mysterious man glanced at her with a question.

"Do I know you, my fair mountain flower?" he questioned.

Cara hesitated and shook her head. "No, not really...." She knew it was half true. 

Then the man stood a small distance away from her, he inhaled deeply, as if smelling the air. "Ah.... fire, power and sunlight...." he hummed contently, as if sniffing the finest wine.

 

Bishop shook the seduction off. His eyes fixated the vampire that now talked to Cara while Drea tried to back away to be out of reach. He aimed again. Seduction was dangerous.

 

Cara didn't know how to react to the man's... flirt, flattery or whatever. She saw Bishop drawing his bow again, aiming at the man she had dreamed of for so many days now. 

"Pardon me, my lady", he said and stepped away. "I hope I was not rude." The man revealed a gentle smile, which made his face glow. Cara stood there, staring at him awestruck, with blush rising to her cheeks.

 

Could a vampire seduce a vampire? Bishop waited. Perhaps the woman had said the truth and they really only by chance stumbled over this man. But that proved nothing. He could still…

 

"It's quite alright", Cara answered, only now glancing sheepishly down, breaking her stare of awe. The man chuckled from slight amusement. 

 

“Who are you?” Drea’s voice broke the following silence. By now she had caught up with who this person was, the man Cara had talked about. For whatever strange reason he was here of all places. But if what Cara had said was true then maybe he was not out to kill them.

 

The man made a small, polite bow. "Pardon my late introductions, my fair mountain flowers, good ser. I am Lucias Seskrad. The few friends I still have tend to call me Luc. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he straightened his back, revealing a dashing smile, which made Cara's heart jump in her chest.

  
  


The beautiful young woman in front of him seemed to absolutely drop her guard towards him while the two humans remained weary. Luc could not resent them for that. He was a danger to them, a vampire they did not know. But given that they travelled with the beautiful lady who was a vampire herself… maybe he could convince them he was harmless, too.

“Please forgive my attempt to make you lower your weapons. There is no need to fight and I thought only to avoid anyone getting hurt. It is not my intention to seduce you or inflict harm.” he offered with a calm voice. “If you will allow me then I will take my leave and you can rest in this cave tonight. There is a spring with fresh water in the back of the cave where the ladies could refresh themselves. I am sure they would enjoy it after a long journey.” 

Of course he was not sure how long they had been traveling but it was worth a try. The ranger looked like he distrusted him most of all but maybe he cared about the women’s safety enough to let him leave in peace. 

  
  


Bishop was still aiming at the male vampire when Cara pressed firmly against his arm. "Please, Bishop...."

"Princess, you better know what you're doing", Bishop growled from deep within his throat as he briefly glanced at her before returning his piercing gaze to the vampire.

"He won't hurt us. He would have done so already if he had wanted to. Must we act like uncivilized ruffians", Cara said, still flustered by the fact that she had met the prince of her dreams and thoughts.

 

Bishop frowned even more but eventually he lowered his bow. Not because of anything Cara or the other vampire had said, but because he remembered something Drea had said to him some time ago. “ _ If you give people your hand they might take the whole arm but they also might pull you into a hug.”  _  Of course this was typical Drea, but to his surprise she had proven to him it was true. That sometimes people remembered her and helped them out weeks later. It was still something he was not sure about, but it seemed to work. So maybe he could just watch those vampires and be careful around them.

 

"Thank you, Bishop", Cara said with a careful smile before she glanced at the vampire prince, her cheeks seemed to have a slight gleam, but then again, it could have been a reflection of light....

"I.... I must apologize for my companion here, ser Seskrad. He's not exactly... a people person, and me being a vampire probably doesn't help much either", Cara said with a sarcastic laugh at the end.

Lucias relaxed only a little, the imminent threat was gone but he had dealt with many kinds of people in his past. 

"Being on guard is wise, my lady. I am most curious, however. If I may be so bold and ask a question." Lucias said, once more being as polite, and almost diplomatic about the situation he was in.

Cara nodded. "Of course."

"These are your companions... not thralls, correct?" he asked carefully. "It's rare to see a fellow vampire keeping mortals so close... without any enthralling. I hope I am not too rude."

Cara shook her head. "These are my friends. I would never do anything to harm them."

 

Bishop scoffed but said nothing more. He stepped closer to Drea almost unnoticeably. 

“Whatever. We’ll leave.” he glanced at Karnwyr who now sat on his behind seemingly calm. What had come over the mutt to be so calm? Could vampires enthrall animals, too?

 

Lucias noticed Bishop's look on his face. "Not all vampires are able to enthrall beasts. Your wolf came here, probably following a scent, and as I was trying to shoo him away, he just looked at me with a tilted head and then he came over to me and we... said hello."

 

Bishop frowned even deeper. He could see Drea was tired. They usually didn’t travel during the night and she definitely hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. The memory of her warm body made him step in front of her protectively. “Alright, let’s say we believe you, do you swear you stay away from our blood?”

 

Lucias made a bow, and as he straightened his back, he gazed into their eyes with honesty. "I swear upon my honor as a gentleman, I will not harm you."

 

Drea looked to her vampiric friend and as she sat down so did Drea. Bishop dropped his pack but he kept his knife at the ready. “Alright, ladyship, bath and bedroll for you. I’ll keep watch.”

 

Cara summoned a chest. "There is some camping gear inside that, use at your leisure." Then she glanced at Drea who looked really exhausted , then she looked at her vampire prince. Lucias, she reminded herself. "Didn't you mention a spring?"

 

“I did. It is in the back of the cave.” he turned around to leave.

 

Cara's hand moved before she could even realize. She didn't know why exactly, but she just... wanted him to stay. 

"I'm sure we can all stay here till next sunset. Bishop might be rude, rough and gruff, but he has a good heart... beating down there somewhere. And Drea is nice to hang around with. And I'm not a bad person either. In fact... I'm the only hope for mankind."

 

Luc raised a brow. A fanatic? The woman didn’t look like one but… the only hope for mankind? Those were the words of a fanatic. He backed away just slightly. 

“Mankind has many ways to protect itself, my beautiful flower. You should not burden yourself with the thought of being its only hope.” 

She looked so flustered that he immediately understood she had only said it to tell him she was a good person who still fought against her curse, not to raise herself above others. A warm smile drew over his face. 

“I agree however on that we can share this cave for the night, if you will allow me to stay.”

 

Cara revealed a sweet smile. "Yes. You're most welcome to! Oh... I think I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Dazella Cara Miana de Missere, the Dragonborn, and an adventurer", she said and made a graceful curtsey. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, ser Seskrad."

 

The Dragonborn. Was that what she had meant? He had heard a lot of good things about the legendary hero. A woman with coppery hair. She did match the description. 

“I am most honoured to make your acquaintance, my lady de Missere.” he bowed politely and kissed her hand. 

 

"Please, do call me Cara", she said, acting sheepish as the prince of her dreams kissed her hand. Her dirty, battle-hardened hands that didn't belong to a noblewoman. Although she was a noble by name... all the riches and things she owned were a convenience, not property to boast about at balls or other social gatherings she was invited to.

She lowered her hood, and followed Drea and Bishop deeper to the cave. Bishop had already made a fire and pitched a tent. She could hear the water splashing further away. Drea was taking a bath in the spring.

 

The red-haired man followed her with a smile. “Then please call me by my first name as well. You can just call me Luc, my lady Cara.” from the corner of his eyes he could see the ranger glaring at him. The other woman seemed to be taking a bath. It surprised Luc that she was so… not worried about the vampire she did not know. But then again if she was already friends with a vampire it was possible she simply placed her trust in the beautiful dragonborn. Dragonborn. He chuckled quietly at the thought. What a coincidence to meet her in person, and even more that she was like him. And so beautiful…

 

Cara's heart jumped... or it would have if it was beating. She could not hide the smile drawn on her face. To meet her prince again, and to exchange real words with him... it seemed like a fairy tale come true. Lucias Seskrad. Luc. It was a dashing name, rather old-fashioned as well. 

"So, tell me, ser Luc, what brings you here?" she asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious and handsome man.

 

He sat down next to her, far enough away from the ranger to not agitate him further. 

“Here as in to this cave?” he smiled at her warmly. “The night is almost over and I have known of this cave for some time. The clean spring provides a better bath even than most inns would so I decided to spend the day here.”

Cara glanced at him, then she summoned another chest, digging through it till she found two similar vials. She gave one to Luc. "These are blood potions. I find them extremely useful on travels. It satiates the worst thirst, at least for me."

She opened the cork of the vial in her hands and gulped the contents down her throat. The rusty, salty and a bit thick liquid made her feel better, like after a good meal. 

 

Luc carefully sniffed the vial. Not because he thought it to be poisoned, but to see what kind of recipe the woman used for her potions. It smelled like she used only the base. Perhaps she was still young as a vampire and did not know it was possible to flavour the potions. He reached for his pack and offered her one of his potions in return. “Please, my lady Cara, I know it is not easy to make them, take one of mine. Travelling with your human friends must ask a lot of willpower of you.”

 

Cara couldn't refuse such a gesture, so she took the potion in her hands. She thanked him politely, and before opening the cork, she glanced at the man, looking sheepish. "It's.... tolerable on the most part. I try to remain as human as possible. It's not easy, but I've managed so far. My friend Inigo has been very understanding, and Drea is a friend who doesn't judge." 

She opened the vial and poured the thick substance in her mouth.

 

“Inigo?” Luc asked slightly confused. “Didn’t you say his name was Bishop?” The ranger turned his head slightly. He still worked on a meal, seemingly for two. 

 

Cara chuckled. "I actually met Bishop only just a day ago. Inigo is my khajiit friend, whom I relieved from his duties to watch over my back till I next need his help."

She was also surprised about the scent of the potion. It was sweet... almost like... honey.

 

Luc could see the change in her face. While drinking her own potion she had looked slightly disgusted, a sign of a young vampire who had not accepted her need for blood. 

“I see. And where did you meet the young lady that smells of sweet carrots?” He could see the ranger’s eyes wander to Cara.  _ So he does not know either... _

 

Cara chuckled. Now that she thought of it, Drea  _ did  _ smell like sweet carrots. "Drea is someone I saved back in the day. She had been captured by vampires and I just couldn't let them hurt her. I followed the coven to a cave, attacked them and saved her, but during the fight I think... I think they infected me with their affliction. While escorting her to Riverwood, I began to feel... odd... the sunlight hurt my eyes, I was thirsty all the time, no matter how much water I drank... and eventually I drank a bandit dry... It was then that I realized what I had become."

 

Luc glanced at her carefully. So young... It could barely have been a few years. The human woman was clearly young. “I see why she is so trustful to you. It must have been hard for you to accept this defeat after you had already saved her.”

 

Bishop watched the woman carefully. So that was why Drea considered her a friend. He had heard the story about those vampires that had kidnapped her and that she had been saved by a woman. Drea had left out the part about the woman becoming a vampire though. So this Cara was the one…

Maybe she wasn’t all that bad. But he certainly would get her for that smack in his face. Drea… he had to apologize to her. Apparently Karnwyr had been the better tracker this time and found the vampire before Bishop had even started looking. He listened to the back of the cave where Drea likely was washing the wolf’s fur. Lucky bastard. Those soft hands. Bishop would absolutely not mind being washed by them. She had been really scared of the wolf at first, had not even hidden it from Bishop. But she had surprised him with her willingness to get to know the wolf and so Bishop had helped her out with that. She was different than most people in so many ways. She loved adventure but was no fighter, she opened her heart to strangers but at the same time she mistrusted strangers. It had not been easy to figure her out and even now that he had felt her soft body under his he still felt like she had surprises to offer. Like that tissue se had made for him.  _ “Yours is just a rag, that’s disgusting.” _ she had said and given him a pout. So he had taken the clean one she had given him. A wolf’s head was stitched on it, it must have taken her quite some time to make that but she still had not given him the impression she wanted anything in return. 

He pulled the tissue out. It was less white than when she had given it to him and needed a good cleaning again, but the wolf still looked sharp. If he told her how he felt… would she leave? If he said he wanted her for who she was, not for her warm body, would she see it as a reason to go separate ways? After all these months with her it was hard to imagine travelling without her. With a deep sigh he hid the tissue in his pocket again and took the pan off the fire. 

It was better this way. He would just be there and she would stick around. As long as she didn’t know of his feelings at least she would not leave.

  
  


Of course Cara and Luc both heard his deep sigh, but they remained quiet. 

Luc smiled gently. The way the ranger looked at this tissue was filled with such strong emotions. Perhaps he was more than a brute. 

 

Cara felt... sorry for the ranger. During her dreams he clearly had shown a side of him... a desire to be with someone... anyone... even when he acted so distant and distrustful. Cara knew better than anyone: Bishop was a warm man, someone with a good heart. His manners might have needed some honing, but he was a good man. But Cara's thoughts had travelled far from him after her awakening. Survival, getting to know the right people, facing her fate as the Dragonborn, making friends with Inigo, earning gold and buying one estate after another. Especially Proudspire Manor in Solitude. She had struggled so hard to get that house back under the De Missere name. To think it had been sold back to the city....

Had her family searched for her? What if that bastard of a husband she had, had told them she was beyond saving, that it would be futile to try....

Sadness veiled her face. 

 

“Cara.” Luc’s voice disrupted her dark thoughts. His warm smile soothed her pain in an odd way. With a soft tug in her chest she realized that she was not so different from what she once had felt for Bishop. Even now as a vampire she longed for a man to love her. Even with everything that had happened. And the gentle vampire next to her was not like Tyran. He was a monster, yes, but not like her so-called husband. No, this man was only an unlucky soul like her, forced to be a monster but still a man. And Cara found herself longing for him to stay with her. Was it something she could ask for? Would Lady Mara grant her this wish after everything she had already done for her?

 

Cara hesitated for a moment. As she opened her mouth, Drea's words cut in, telling her that the spring was free and that she could take a bath.

"Maybe I should. I really didn't have the time back in Whiterun...." she mumbled, before she stood up and walked towards the spring, leaving her hood next to Luc.

 

Luc smiled after her. The young woman looked like a good person. Just like the young brunette who now looked at him a little more openly. She sat down next to him and introduced herself. 

“I’m Drea. Nice to meet you.”

 

"The pleasure is all mine, fair mountain flower", Luc replied politely. He used two seconds to observate the woman, before he took her hand and planted a polite kiss on it. "Please, call me Lucias, or Luc."

 

She pulled her hand back uncomfortably. “Hello.” she repeated nervously.

 

"Ah, pardon me, my lady. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable", he apologized and taking note of Bishop's glare, he kept his hands to himself.

 

“It’s… alright.” she answered carefully. “Soo… you are a vampire.” It was somewhere between a question and an observation.

 

"For the past two centuries, at least. I have lost count of the years", Luc replied. "I hope my affliction does not scare you, my lady. "

 

“Just Drea.” she said gently. “And… I… it is not always evil. I mean… Cara is not evil. So maybe you aren’t either.”

 

"We all have our monsters", Luc said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but his expression was dark and serious, making his words almost a warning.

 

Drea nodded slowly. “So… are you like Cara? Do you kill people like bandits?”

 

Luc glanced at Drea briefly, before his eyes wandered through the cave to the far wall. The look in his eyes was distant. Like he was reliving some memories. Which kind, it was hard to tell, as the man was well-composed on the outside.

"I kill only when my life is in danger. If it's the only way to get myself out alive, then yes, I do kill", he explained quietly, then his gaze returned to Drea. "Don't we all?"

 

Drea nodded again. The man reminded her of Cara. It felt like he was good on the inside, despite his dangerous eyes. She looked up and smiled warmly. “It must be hard to be a vampire. Cara said people tend to avoid her when they know what she is and that only because she is the dragonborn. She thinks most of them would try to kill her if it was any different.”

 

Luc changed his posture, arching slightly forward and leaning his chin on the back of his joined palms. In that angle he seemed more like a vulture that had just spotted a tasty carcass on the ground. He spoke slowly.

"It is.... a lonely path to walk, my lady Drea. It is sad to see that someone like her fell to this..." he paused to think for a proper word, "... curse." he spat eventually.

 

“It is just Drea.” she said again. “Or if you insist on formalities then Miss Drea. I am not a noble, I grew up on a plantation in Cyrodiil.” She glanced over to Bishop. “Would you like to join us for dinner? I mean… just for a little conversation maybe.”

 

"Ah, pardon me. I hope I didn't insult you", he apologized quickly. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of coppery blonde, wet curls that soon disappeared behind a rock. 

"And I would definitely enjoy company, that is if your ranger friend allows it. He seems to glare at me more now."

"For a good reason, vampire", Bishop growled.

 

Drea looked slightly uncomfortable. “It... it is just that usually vampires try to kill us or suck us dry or whatever. So… uhm… we don’t exactly talk to vampires, we usually kill them.”

 

"So do I, if they are feral, completely lost to their bloodlust", Luc admitted, then his expression changed. It was sad, agonized and there was hatred. It lasted only for a second before he was able to regain himself once more. Thinking of the one who changed him wasn't going to bring any good things to the conversation.

Cara emerged, all clean and dressed. Her hair was still slightly moist, and it curled slightly. It fell free along her back, some tresses fell over her shoulders to the front. She was dressed in a comfortable dress instead of her armor. After all, they were about to spend the rest of the night here and the day as well. She reminded herself to pitch her own little tent.

Cara glanced at Lucias, and she smiled sheepishly. Even more so, she glanced down, shyly approaching the man.

"Do... do you have your... own bedroll? If not... I can... lend you one of my own", she said.

 

Luc smiled gently to her. "There is no need, my lady Cara. But if you allow I would like to offer my help." He carefully reached for the part of the tent she held.

 

Cara revealed a grateful smile. "I would certainly appreciate it, ser Luc."

 

He fulfilled the movement and quickly pitched the tent for her. “There, all done.” He revealed another dashing smile to her. “Your friend offered for me to join you by the fire. I hope you do not mind my company.”

 

The delight made Cara's face shine from a genuine smile, the kind she rarely revealed to anyone, even Inigo had had only one chance of seeing her like so, and that was when she finally entered the Proudspire Manor in Solitude, saying that she was now home.

"I certainly wouldn't mind at all! You're welcome to join us... err... just don't try to eat my friends", she said, joking at the last part. "They are not dinner."

 

Luc chuckled to her joke. “I will try not to, although sweet carrots are delicious.” He winked at her with a slightly flirtatious look. 

 

Cara was seemingly flustered to the man's flirtations. He did it so... openly, just like that... and she could have sworn her heart would skip a beat or two if it could. 

"I... prefer roses...", she answered sheepishly, only now realizing the faint scent that Luc had.

 

Luc smiled. “Perhaps you would like to share some rose tea with me then? I always have some with me on travels. It calms my soul.”

 

Cara smiled sweetly and shyly as she nods agreeably. "It has been a while since I last had rose tea. It is hard to find in Skyrim."

 

“It is. Skyrim is a cold land and only few roses withstand such a harsh climate. I grow some in my home in the Rift with the help of magic. The tea is made from their leaves. But I digress, let us join your friends.” He offered Cara his arm.

 

Cara smiled and wrapped her arm around his. Just like in her dreams and wandering thoughts, though the place was... not the beautiful scenery of lush meadows and crystal clear lakes... Sheepish smile remained on her face, as she let Lucias escort her to the campfire, where Drea, Bishop and Karnwyr already waited.

 

Drea looked really tired by now. It was understandable given how long she had been awake. Cara smiled to her friend. Drea smiled back. “Do you want some dinner, too? Bishop didn’t make much, but…”

 

"Can vampires even eat human food?" Bishop questioned.

Cara summoned a chest, opened it and took some bread and preserved meat. "We can, it doesn't nourish us, but it keeps the worst of the thirst away a bit longer."

 

“See?” Drea looked at Bishop with a pout. “I told you Cara would like some!”

 

Cara smiled. "It's quite alright. I'll just have some bread and drink some rose tea...."

 

“Rose tea?” Drea asked.

“Ah, yes.” Luc said. “You are welcome to share some with us, Miss Drea. So is your friend.” He began to prepare a pot at the side of the fireplace.

Drea smiled. “Gladly.” She knew it would not be poisoned. Cara would warn them if it was.

 

Bishop scoffed. "Tea? That's for kids!" he mocked and dug through his pack before pulling out a bottle of mead. "This is what true men drink!"

Cara wanted to make a snappy comment, but she refrained herself. She was reminded of a scene with Bishop.... at an inn... him drinking, then some thugs entered and Bishop started a fight... 

 

“I’m sorry.” Drea apologized for Bishop’s rude behaviour. She knew Cara would not be angry, but still… she felt embarrassed.

 

Luc concentrated on making the tea, only smiling gently to Drea, telling her he didn't mind. He had seen much worse in his life. He had been much worse in his life... 

Cara made a few sandwiches for herself and Luc.

 

Soon Drea seemed to snooze away by the fire. She held the cup with the tea in her hands but was sunken in her thoughts between dreams and reality.

 

Bishop gently nudged Drea. "Ladyship? You alright? Maybe you should go to sleep."

To Cara it was rather... odd... to hear such gentleness in his voice all of a sudden. Like he cared. Like he actually cared. One glance told her enough that it was just so, no matter how hard Bishop tried to hide it behind a grumpy look, his eyes gave him away.

 

“Hmm…” Drea made, waking up a little and taking another sip of her tea. 

 

"It is quite alright, Miss Drea. You should go to sleep", Luc suggested. "You are barely able to keep your eyes open."

 

Drea’s eyes closed slowly as she placed the empty cup next to her. 

 

Bishop caught her in his arms and carried her to bed bridal style. Cara found it romantic and a small sigh escaped her mouth. But then the memories of Tyran hit her like a hammer in the cut. And for some reason she felt slightly jealous of Drea, though it was only momentary. Drea was alive, a pretty young woman. Someone like Bishop certainly needed someone like her in his life.

_ And I'll be stuck in this state of... nothing. Spoiled goods don't sell, as my mother would say. _

 

“You look sad, my lady Cara.” Luc remarked carefully. 

 

Cara jolted as if a lightning had struck her. The tea in her cup spilled slightly, but it didn't bother her much. She carefully placed it down and looked at Luc. "I'm just... deep in my thoughts. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not being rude."

Even so, her eyes gleamed slightly. She had thought of her family, and how she had wanted to write back home, but knowing the Leonlilius family, her letters would be claimed as hoax, not worth even to look at twice... 

"I'm just... thinking of my family...."

 

Luc glanced at her with understanding. “It must be hard for you. I had already lost my family when I turned.” He told her quietly. “My mother died when I was just a boy and after that my father just… he withered away without her. He gambled away the last of our money and… Forgive me, my lady.” He was surprised himself why he told her about this so openly. Something about her made him feel at peace. It was odd, but… it also felt good. 

“I did not mean to burden you with my past. I only wished to tell you: You are not alone. If I can offer any help please do not hesitate to tell me. And there are your friends, too. Miss Drea seems to like you a lot.”

 

Cara hesitated for a moment, then she touched Luc's hand, offering her comfort. "I'm sorry for your loss, even if it has been a long time. Sorrow never dies, it just changes form, as my father used to say."

She took her hand away, but remained close, because being near him made her soul at ease. It made her feel like she could fight the world and not yield. Because her thoughts of him had helped her stand vigilant against Alduin on the Throat of the World and fight, even when it rained stones and fire...

"I am so grateful I have gained good friends here in Skyrim. I always thought it would be hard... especially when I basically started with nothing and fought myself to gain a good reputation... I even self-taught myself to use the bow."

 

“In such a short time?” Luc looked honestly impressed.

 

Cara tried not to look too proud, but there's still slight glimmer in her eyes. "Quite impressive, don't you think? But then again... I watched my big brother and father practice often, and secretly imitated what they did", she chuckled. "But this time I had to learn in order to survive."

 

The handsome man smiled. “And you seem to have done great. I have heard good things about you. As the dragonborn, I mean. I hope you do not mind my curiosity, but… can you really use the voice?”

 

Cara had a flirtatious and mischievous smile on her face. "Does the handsome vampire prince need a demonstration?" she asked as she stood up. 

 

Luc watched her and then followed her motion to follow her outside. 

 

The sky was cloudy now, foreboding rain, or hail. Cara patted Gella's neck as she passed her by, and the horse lifted her head for a moment before falling asleep again. 

Once far enough, Cara took a deep breath. " _ Lok vah koor! _ " she shouted to the sky, and the clouds dispersed, the stars flickered to view, and the Twin Moons revealed their shine. Even green and blue auroras started to dance across the night sky.

 

Luc watched with amazement. It was no doubt to her words, the strange shout, that the clouds dispersed and revealed the beauty of the night sky. “That is… very impressive.” He could see exhaustion in her face, although it was hidden behind a beautiful smile. 

 

Cara walked to him, closing the small distance. "Sadly it doesn't last very long. The nature always wins, even against dragons", she explained. Her gaze met Luc's, and once more was absolutely awestruck by his demeanor. For someone like him to exist... for someone like him to stand there, in front of her...  _ If only there could be more.... _

 

“Isn’t that what it should be like? Imagine what disastrous weather the dragons could cause if it lasted.” he said. 

 

Cara chuckled. "I see you have not come across a dragon. Some can call storms of lightning, icy hail and fiery rocks. It's always good to counter it with this shout, though they are always faster and do theirs again...." she sighed, seemingly exhausted. 

 

“On the contrary, my lady.” the man answered with a gentle smile. “I have seen this and more. But if it was a lasting effect it would be much more devastating. But let us return inside. It seems this power asks a lot of you and you will need your strength for your journey, won’t you?” He offered Cara his arm. “May I be so bold and ask where you are headed?”

 

Cara took his arm, looking sheepish, and she revealed a shy smile. Would she dare to admit that she had wanted to search for him? To find and talk to him? No... that wasn't the case. She had to return to Solitude for the ball that was being held there. She had thought that defeating Alduin would give a peace of mind to people, but now that the cowardly overgrown lizard had ran away from his evident fate, she had to find a way to resolve the civil war before asking Balgruuf any assistance... 

"To Solitude", came the answer.

 

He smiled to her. “A beautiful city.”

 

Cara nodded. "It is. There's even a manor my family owns there... well... actually they owned it, but I bought it back", she told and her face became veiled with unreadable emotions. 

 

Luc lead her back inside and sat down by the fireplace. The ranger and the human woman lay in a tent, covered with their cloaks. Luc could see the man was not asleep. He likely tried to protect the sleeping woman from the vampires.

 

Cara added some twigs to the fire and tended to it before she sat down next to Luc. Silence fell over them, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. To be honest, Cara liked it. It made the place feel tranquil, like the worries of the outside world didn't touch the cave at all at that moment.

  
  


Bishop listened to the movements in the cave. He was still not sure what to make of the situation. Drea slept soundly, but she always did. The woman had the strange habit to feel safe in the most dangerous places. But it was alright for now. After all the two vampires seemed to be more interested in one another than the blood of the foolish little woman next to him.


	3. Through the Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupload of the short third chapter. Eat more vegetables. Like carrots. *tucks bunny ears in*

**Through the Reach**

 

Once the dusk covered the sky in orange, blue and purple hues, the little group came out of the cave. Cara immediately went to Gella, fed her and gave her water, then she brushed her fur, saddled her and put the reins on. 

"So, which route we take to Solitude?" Bishop asked. "I suggest we go through Rorikstead, and from there to Dragonbridge. Then it's only a short way to Solitude."

Luc looked troubled. "Rorikstead...."

 

“What?” Bishop frowned. “Killed a few innocent’s there?” He still didn’T trust that bloodsucker. Of course Drea was all friendly with him and so far he had not given Bishop a reason to make use of his hunting knife, but… Bishop’s eyes wandered to Drea who just unsummoned a chest. 

 

Luc grimaced at Bishop's comment. Even though it was sarcastic, and mocking, it still drove a stick of ice in his heart... and it twisted till he was agonized over the memories... Of flame and blood... 

"Can we not.... circle around it?", he asked carefully. 

"The Reach is not safe to travel. Two or three travellers don't draw much attention, but we are now four, with a wolf and a horse. The Forsworn will take notice..." Cara explained. "It was hard to approach Karthspire with Inigo, Delphine and Esbern. We were attacked on many occasions."

 

“Well Drea and I will certainly not travel through the reach when there is a safer route.” Bishop declared. “And that’s final.” He smiled a little on the inside when Drea kept her mouth shut and just watched.

 

While Luc debated with himself, Cara stepped next to him and touched his arm. 

"Luc... if going to Rorikstead feels... overwhelming, you and I can try to sneak by the Forsworn and meet our friends around the crossroads north of the village."

 

“Yeah. You go get yourselves killed while the ladyship and I go the safe route.” Bishop said.

“Bishop!” Drea looked angry. “Cara is my friend!”

 

Cara glanced at Bishop. "Which part of me being the dragonborn did you miss? I can keep them at an arm's length away from me, if I need to. Unrelenting Force is rather useful for crowd control."

Luc was still pondering on the options. The Reach was dangerous, he knew it more than enough, and Rorikstead was a place he avoided at all costs because of some painful memories he didn't want to face. Better risk the Forsworn.... they could be killed....

 

“I’ll go with Cara.” Drea announced with an angry frown at Bishop.

 

"Wait, what?" Bishop exclaimed as he glanced at Drea. "Are you completely insane, ladyship?"

Cara rolled her eyes. "Please, let's not argue over this. I'll go with Luc and we'll cross around the Reach, and meet you at the crossroads north of Rorikstead."

 

Drea looked at Cara for a moment before she nodded. “Alright.”

 

Cara smiled. So did Bishop, though the ranger didn't show it. This was his chance to hopefully apologize to Drea for what he had done. Though it was a real shame she didn't remember a thing... it had been quite amazing... 

 

Drea hugged her vampire friend and said goodbye to Luc as well, before she turned around and walked towards Rorikstead. She didn’t even look at Bishop, giving him the impression that she did at least remember the morning after.

 

Bishop followed in Drea's wake, and Luc and Cara started their own journey, going via the road south of Fort Sungard. 

Luc glanced at the looming fortress above them, seeing no banners of either Stormcloaks nor the Empire. Which could only mean one thing: it had been recaptured by either the forsworn or a bandit group. 

"Have you been to the Reach before, Luc?" Cara asked as she walked forward, holding Gella close to herself.

 

“I have.” Luc answered with short words while he kept his eyes on the fort. They would have guards. It was dangerous to simply pass by in hope of not alarming them.

 

Cara, too, kept an eye on the murals, but she did walk fast, in order to cover as much distance as possible before camping.

"It's beautiful but treacherous. One false step and you fall to your doom", she mumbled. "That is, if the wild life or the forsworn don't get you first."

She glanced at Luc, noticing how he had moved so that he could easily block an attack directed at her. If her heart would have had a beat, it would have lost it's rhythm for a moment. She didn't need such protection, but even so such a gesture made a smile draw over her face. Chivalry wasn't dead after all.

 

She was right, it was beautiful but treacherous. But why did she make conversation at this time? The darkness would help them hide but it was not said that the forsworn or bandits up there had bad ears, too. Was she nervous by chance? He carefully reached out to her and took her hands into his. “Do not worry, Lady Cara. Just follow my lead and we will pass this fort without problems.”

 

Cara was surprised at his gesture. She looked at him with eyes full of questions, then shyly and carefully pulled her hands free. She admitted that Luc's touch made her whole body tingle.... it was really weird. The last time she felt like that was when she was dreaming about Bishop. But that time she was... 

Cara shook her head. "I'm not worried", she said. "I'm just..."

An arrow landed right where her right foot was a second ago. Gella released a scared neigh, and Cara let her gallop away to safety before she took her bow and nocked an arrow and took aim. 

"Down there! On the road! Kill them!" someone shouted in the distance.

 

Luc reacted fast. The men that came rushing towards them were forsworn. Unless bandits now dressed in furs and carried weapons of bones. The red-haired vampire summoned a bow to aim at the ones that hid behind the embrasures of the fort, leaving it to Cara to deal with those who rushed up to them. If her weapons were any indicator she knew how to fight and he just had to trust her to keep the close combat fighters away.

 

The first forsworn that came to view got an arrow right through his eye. Cara worked fast with the bow, taking careful aim and shooting, always making the mark, even if it wasn't exactly a lethal hit. Pain was a good way to incapacitate the enemy and finish them off later on.

When two fighters with large battleaxes came too close, she dropped her bow, inhaled and released a shout to make them fly off their feet and land a few meters away. 

 

For a moment Luc was surprised, but he had seen what she was capable of and so he immediately caught himself and only made sure to stay out of her way so that Cara could use all of her powers without him getting in the way. His arrows pierced the men on the walls but he also took a few hits himself. Nothing his vampiric body could not handle, but it became increasingly more troublesome as the whole fort poured out, alarmed by the sounds of a fight.

 

Cara pulled an arrow from her thigh, placed it on the string of her bow and shot it right back at the one who shot it at her. Another one fell down. But when one fell, two more emerged. 

"This is... just perfect!" Cara shouted angrily and released another staggering shout. Then she placed her bow on her back and hurriedly drew her sword and a dagger and seemed to disappear from Luc's side, only to appear behind a forsworn warrior. A slash of a dagger across his throat ended his life, and then Cara disappeared and appeared again, slicing through the enemies. Of course she suffered injuries, but she was a vampire... And it was easy to just pierce a throat and drink till her wounds were healed until she continued attacking again and again... shouting at some of the assaillants to keep them away from Luc.

 

The forsworn fought like their lives counted on it. Well, to be exact they did now that they had attacked Cara and Luc, but their willingness to die for their cause made it more and more impossible for the two vampires to win. Eventually Luc was hit by a stone, straight to his head and he passed out before he even realized it. Darkness veiled his mind and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the pale woman that shouted once more to keep the hoard of forsworn at bay.

 

Cara saw Luc fall down on the ground. Desperation made her release another shout. More powerful than the last one. Fire spew out of her mouth, burning flesh and bone. Angered and desperate, she continued to fight, but using so many shouts was taking a toll on her. But she refused to fall. She refused... 

Stinging pain hit her shoulder. First it was just that - like a bee had stung her, but then the wound began to burn. The pain spread over her body, clouding her mind, making her fall to her knees. She could barely raise her sword to deflect the strike a forsworn swung at her. 

"You.... bastards.... you...." Cara heaved.

Then something hit her head, something hard and metallic, and darkness took her.


	4. The Raven of the Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cael chapter, for those of you who like the forsworn chief. This upload is a little early, but since I had to reupload the last three chapters I might as well give you a new one.   
> I asked Ruru, also known as the kitten, to give you guys a little comment this time, her answer:   
> "My brains is like: WARNING: Sleep level insufficient. Regain energy by sleeping 8 hours or more."   
> Well, alright, I'll get you next time kitten... next time...
> 
> Instead I will shout out a little greeting to all the CHEESY people from St.One's stream on twitch (SteinRaclette). Thanks to St.One for always entertain me and to everyone in chat as well, for always giving me the joy of conversation while Ruru and I are writing word after word, line after line, chapter after chapter. Thanks to you guys I barely notice how much it actually is, because I'm always entertained. steinHase

**The Raven of the Reach**

 

“Come back safely, Chief.” 

The young boy handed Cael his pack of supplies and stepped back from the large elk the chief had chosen as his steed. The young blonde man smiled to the boy encouragingly and petted Jorran’s neck. He was not sure about coming back safely, but there was no other way. The numbers of Rudahan tribe had been diminished by the Milleadh tribe. Now that they had taken Fort Sungard it would only get worse. It was either attacking the fort in a night and mist mission or leave their home and with it the sacred grove. 

Cael despised violence but what other way was there? Even if they would leave their home, even if they abandoned the sacred grounds their ancestors had already called home, there was nowhere to run. The nords had long made sure to take every piece of land from the forsworn they could possibly lay their thieving hands on and most of the other tribes fought with such hatred that it was impossible to conduct any peace talkings. 

No. The only way for the Rudahan tribe to survive this age was to risk it all in a battle they could not win at all. 

“Hya!” Cael said and Jorran walked forward, leading the warriors out of the village. Cael remained silent, sunken in his own dark thoughts. They would attack by night in hopes of the darkness aiding them. Robin had found a way in, a hidden cave under the fort, impossible to find from the outside and it was sheer luck she had found it. A wolf had dug around the place to catch its prey that had gotten away and Robin, being the silent shadow she was remained there to observe the wolf. Once it had filled its needs she had dug out more and crawled into the darkness where she had found a broken down shaft, likely from a well or a waste deposit. The old gods must have been watching over them to make his sister find a way into the fort. She had returned with the good news and helped him work out a plan to storm the fort. 

Now she rode by his side just as quiet as he was. Robin was hot-headed, but even she knew the weight of this fight.

 

Robin glanced at her brother, the chief, and saw the frown that veiled his face like a shadow born from the deepest darkness.

"Brother... you should leave this to Anu and me. If we don't return, you could at least lead the rest of our clan to somewhere else. There are plenty of places we could still go and no one would find us unless mad to try. Or we could ask help from Milan's clan. I hear he shares your views, unlike his father, chief Donovan, old gods rest his soul."

She spoke quietly with a hint of respect and worry.

 

“We talked about this, Robin.” He answered quietly. His voice was merely a whisper, he barely ever rose it unless it was absolutely necessary. “They are in just as great danger as we are, if anything they would need our help. If we fail tonight then I told Maish to lead everyone to them and offer all we can give in exchange for safety. If we fail tonight then this is our last hope, even if you and I will be dead by then.”

Cael glanced over the warriors. “Let us hope we do not.”

 

Robin sighed deeply before she looked up, into the distance. "Well... at least our father is waiting for us in the next life to kick our sorry excuses for arses if we fail today." she tried to joke, but her tone was too tense.

 

Their father. Cael sighed. He had been a leader. A true leader, not like Cael who only was... well Cael. He knew many people saw the youth on him, saw that he was just barely a man. They watched his every move, waiting for him to make a mistake, just waiting to drop his father’s name once more and that he would not have failed. Of course Cael knew that was not true, but it did not make the situation any better. Especially the more battle-hardened warriors of the clan tried to force their way into Cael’s position. Especially Midnach and even more so Gruslaigh did their best to make his job difficult. 

Cael was the tribe’s chief. No-one else. And it was his task to lead them and to protect them in this position. Sometimes he had thought of running from this position, to find someone to replace him. But there was no-one. Robin came closest and she was way too hot-headed. Even Anu, who was calm in nature was not a good choice. He was a great hunter and an even better friend to Cael, but he had little experience and talent when it came to end arguments or fights without the use of a weapon.

 

Robin was quiet, she listened to her brother's... her  _ chief's  _ silence. She knew she had hit a nerve. Their father had been the best. He had been the true leader. After his death, Cael had been so broken, realizing he had to take his father's place, or otherwise there would have been an infight for a successor. The debate was always there, among the most experienced warriors, as she had snuck to the bonfires to listen in. Not many respected Cael, he was too young, too inexperienced, a shadow of his father. Far too  _ kind  _ as some expressed it. Not a forsworn, but a boy with fantasies of peace filling his head.

She would have liked to teach those assholes a lesson or two for talking like that about her brother, but it was always Anu who had kept an eye on her. That hunter surely had too keen eyes.... 

 

They rode for some time before reaching Fort Sungard. They would wait till nightfall and leave the elks in the forest to not attract attention. Then Robin would lead them to the hidden entrance.

Cael glanced at the fort in the distance. The sun already settled behind the horizon and drowned the walls in a dimmed orange light. Autumn had come and soon the time of hunger would come again. In the earlier years they had always had enough food to get through the winter but with so many of the men having to focus their strength on fighting less food filled their storages and their bellies. When Cael and Robin had only been children there had been bonfires in winter, big celebrations to bring joy in the cold time of the year. Everyone had been dancing and feasting and celebrating to honour the old gods and the hard work everyone had done over the year. Now… now the fires were much smaller and so were the offerings to the old gods. It was not that Cael disrespected them in any way. It was merely the fact that they had no food to spare. He glanced at the provisions in his hands. It was possible this would become his last meal. But it could not. He could not let the overpowering strength of the enemy bring him down. He would fight. For his tribe. For the Rudahan people. For a tomorrow.

 

Silence filled the air in their little camp. The waiting was getting on their nerves, bringing anxiousness to all. Robin double checked her daggers, sharpened them one last time, then she ate. It was odd how.... it felt like a routine, even now, at this moment. This might as well be their last day on this earth. 

She glanced at Cael, who just stared at his hands and the food in them. 

"Eat, chief. You can't fight with an empty belly", she called out.

 

Cael woke from his deep thoughts and began to eat. Soon Anu sat down next to him. His friend spoke no words, but Cael felt his spirit lifted. He was not alone. As long as Anu and Robin were here he had the most capable warriors of the Rudahan people with him. They would win this fight. They had to. And they would. 

 

The sun vanished behind the mountains, leaving only the pale light of Masser and Secunda to aid their enemies in spotting them. Cael gave the sign and they followed Robin. 

 

Robin snuck towards the fortress, using the shadows as her cover, and stepping lightly on the ground. She tried to hurry, but not too much. If there were guards on the walkways above them, they'd notice any movement and any noise...

She approached the hole that would lead them to the fortress. 

 

Cael looked around. The cave was rather big but it really appeared to be unused. The Milleadh tribe likely had not discovered this cave yet which was a relief. 

“Alright. Anu you take the warriors through this hatch. Robin and I will go to the front door and sneak in as soon as they are distracted. Try to stay hidden for as long as you can. The more of them we can take down before they notice our presence the more likely we are to survive.”

 

Anu nodded. "As you say. May the old gods watch over you."

"And you as well, Anu", Robin whispered.

 

Cael reached for Anu’s arm to give him a firm shake, a sign of trust and wishing him good luck. His friend looked into his eyes, returning the gesture. 

Then Robin and Cael slipped out of the cave and hurried around the fort, using the shadows as their cover. The front gate was being guarded heavily. Cael counted ten men and two women alone right there. 

“This doesn’t look good.” he whispered to Robin. “They are either expecting us or…”

“Or we are dealing with way more than we thought.” Robin finished his sentence, “Should we retreat?”   
“No.” Cael answered. “We can’t. If we allow them to settle in and repair the fort there is no way we can win. This is our only chance. Anu knows that as well. They all know.”

 

Robin wanted to protest. This was a mad quest to begin with, but who was she to argue? Milleadh had become far too powerful after their old chief had passed and his eldest son had taken over. And he was keen on restoring the greatness the Forsworn once had, no matter the price of blood. 

"Still... I can't get inside with so many eyes guarding the entrance. One or three, no problem, but ten pairs of eyes and ears... that's even beyond anyone's skill. Unless you can come up with an idea...."

 

Cael’s hand shot up and silenced her with the sharp motion. Someone was approaching.

 

"Have you been to the Reach before, Luc?" a female voice asked. Cael glanced at her. She was young and wore way too little clothing for the season. Her skin was as pale as Masser yet her eyes had the colour of Secunda when the light filled it completely. A vampire? Or was it just that her eyes had a strange colour?

“I have.” The man answered with only two words. He seemed to be aware of the danger the fort provided.

 

"It's beautiful but treacherous. One false step and you fall to your doom", the woman brabbled, seemingly somewhat flustered. "That is, if the wild life or the forsworn don't get you first."

How true that was, Cael thought, the forsworn would not give up on their homeland that easily. He could sense Robin’s tension.She would have attacked the two nords without hesitation if it wasn’t for the fact that they already had other plans.

“Do not worry, Lady Cara. Just follow my lead and we will pass this fort without problems.”

Perhaps those two could be of use to them…

 

THUD

 

But it better be fast. 

Cael pressed into the shadows while the two travellers hurriedly drew their weapons. The man summoned a bow while the woman used the one she had carried on her back. 

 

Robin hid alongside Cael, watching as the whole fortress came to life with alarmed voices. Warriors poured out, attacking the travellers.  _ Brother, you are such a lovely evil bastard. _

 

But to Robin’s surprise Cael did not remain in cover. He used the chance to slip out and silently kill two of the tribe members before pushing past the fight and slipping into the fort.

 

Robin followed silently in Cael's footsteps, staying in the shadows as more and more warriors hurried to deal with the travellers. 

Then a voice louder than thunder echoed. Three mighty words spoken in a language Robin had never heard before.

 

Cael stopped in his tracks and turned to the sound. A thundering roar almost. He turned just in time to see two warriors fly through the air, as if pushed away from the pale woman by an invisible force. Could it be? He glanced at Robin who, too, was staring at the scene. Could it be that this pale woman was the Dragonborn he had heard so much about? A nordic warrior of old, a legend. Could it be possible?

But there was no time for his thoughts of legends right now. They had to fight. Cael hurried after Robin and one foe after another landed on the ground. Robin was more than dangerous with a weapon in hand. Good thing she was on his side.

 

Robin stopped and waited till the remaining warriors ran to deal with the travellers before she entered the fortress, remaining in the shadows as well as possible. They could hear their warriors fight inside already.

"Cael...." Robin pointed at the door. "Through there."

 

They surprised the enemy from behind. Four men fell to their blades before they realized there were more Rudahan warriors behind them. Cael drove his sword through the closest foe and then the next. It did not take long and the room was cleared. 

Cael hurried to tell his warriors what had happened and they reformed. Now everything had to go fast and maybe , just maybe it was not too late for the two travellers. Although if they were vampires it was probably best if they lost. 

 

"The main force is probably gathered in the main hall to protect their chief. Get past them and hit the chief to the ground and this battle is ours!" Robin said, spinning her daggers in her palms, almost anxious to spill more blood.

 

Cael was about to tell her not to be so full of bloodlust, but he stopped himself. This was not the time. 

“Nanuk, Kelmach, you follow Robin, take the eastern hallway. Anu, you take Benoch and Kendan with you. The others follow me. We take the main hallway.” he ordered.

 

Robin frowned. "So I'll be on the sweep instead? Perfect! You owe me big time, chief!" before Cael was able to say anything to her, she was already on her way to inspect the fortress for any and all threats and deal with them.

 

Cael shook his head but remained silent. He could only hope she would not do anything stupid. He lead the warriors on, killing whoever got in their way. Then they reached the main hall, just as Robin shot through the door at the side.

 

"Party time!" Robin announced, and began the carnage, causing confusion among the bodyguards of the chief who got up from his throne, clearly angry about the fact that the Rudahan warriors had managed to get into the fort. 

Cael did not waste time. He attacked with all he had and slashed his swords through the guards. In this room they had an advantage, the only door the enemy could come through was the one where the two strangers already had handled a bit of the situation for them.

 

The Milleadh chief took his battleaxe - a terrifying weapon made of wood and mammoth bones, with a sharpened end of a tusk at the end of the handle. "Chief Rudahan! You'll pay with your life!" The chief's expression changed from anger to surprise... as if something had just stung him...

Robin had snuck behind him, her dagger buried deep into his flesh from the back.

"Just say 'what in the name of old gods' and I'll give you a quick release", she whispered in a flirting tone.

"What... in the.... name...." the chief gurgled, with each word some blood came out of his mouth.

"Go to Oblivion!" Robin spat as she twisted her dagger inside the man, slicing his heart. The chief fell dead on the ground, and as it happened, the bodyguards launched a desperate attempt to protect themselves. 

The warriors who had fought against the travellers hurried inside the main hall. Robin jumped in, swiftly causing confusion among the enemy as well as killing them with flowing slashes of her daggers.

 

The fight ended fast. Cael was surprised how few of the warriors had survived the  attack on the travellers. Perhaps they were still outside, fighting?

 

Robin and Anu were right behind him as he hurried outside to see who had won the fight at the gates.

 

The strangers were lying on the road, surrounded by fallen warriors, their bodies full of arrows. No mortal would survive such a thing, but the pale woman was moving, or trying to. Each time she moved, she whimpered from agony. 

"By the old gods...." Robin whispered.

 

Cael thought just the same. He stepped over the dead bodies and frowned. How was she still alive? Was it true? Was she a vampire? Her eyes were closed shut now so it was hard to tell. But those people… It was thanks to them that not one member of the Rudahan tribe had been lost today. It would not have been right to let them die out here. 

“Get them inside. We will repay their deed and save them if we can.”

 

Robin glanced at Cael with a look that asked:  _ Are you insane?! _

Anu and three other warriors obeyed Cael's command and carefully moved the strangers inside the fortress.

"We have no way to help them! They are vampires... or something that can obviously survive through so many arrows piercing their bodies. This will cost us dearly, Cael!" Robin exclaimed.

 

“We will put them into the cages in the dungeons. They looked sturdy enough. Once we know if we can trust them we will decide what to do.” Cael answered. He knew Robin was right, but without those people… who knew what would have happened? And the short conversation between them… They seemed like good enough people. They had wanted to sneak past, not to drink the fort dry. He had to risk it. The old gods were great and it was not sure if those strangers had been led here by their wisdom.

  
  


Cara's body ached, and that pain jolted her awake from the blissful unconsciousness. Then she smelled burning flesh... and noticed Luc in the cell next to her own, placed right under the window where the sun rays could scorch his body. 

"Luc!" she exclaimed worriedly as she tried to move, only to feel pain shoot through her whole being. 

Little by little she struggled to sit and lean against the wall... then with a gesture she summoned a chest and dug through to find vials of blood potions. She drank three herself, and the healing process took its toll on her, as she slumped to her side, breathing heavily as the waves of pain and relief followed in a cycle that seemed to have no end at all.

Once that was over, she hurriedly moved to the bars that kept her away from Luc, and she reached into the cell, barely able to grab a hold of Luc's cape and pull him away from the light of the sun.

"Luc! Wake up! You need blood!" she called worriedly, shaking him firmly, then she opened another vial of blood potion and let the smell of blood call him back from the darkness.

  
  


Cael jolted up from his slumber. A voice. The woman. The vampire. 

He realized he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The woman tried to get to the man who was… Oh no. The sun had risen an was now burning the man. 

Cael stood up and hurried over to the cell. They had decided to separate the two vampires just in case. With only a quick look at them and he opened the cage and hurriedly covered the man with his cloak. He was still not moving but the woman seemed to try to reach him with a potion. Cael was unsure what to do. 

“What is that?” he asked carefully. “I must ask your forgiveness, pale lady, but we could not be sure if you would attack us, so we imprisoned you here.” He looked at the man once more. his wounds seemed to have closed some more. “Is he your friend?”

 

Cara was startled at first, but seeing the young man was obviously trying to help, she decided to keep a polite distance and demeanor.

"This is...." she pointed at the potion in her hand. "This is blood potion. It's an alternative for drinking blood, though... I need to kill people in order to make them. Not innocents, however. I'm not that kind of a monster. He needs it. If he doesn't drink these, he'll..."

The worry was apparent in her voice and eyes. She tried desperately to wake Luc up. 

"Please, Luc, open your eyes", the tone she used was gentle... adoring even.

 

Cael snatched the flask from her hand and forced the man’s mouth to open. Before pouring the potion down his throat however he hesitated. 

“He won’t…. attack me when he wakes, will he?”

 

Cara glanced at Cael, only now realizing that he was a forsworn. No one in their right mind would use bones, furs and leather in their armor and weapons.

"I... I cannot guarantee anything. If he's so thirsty he's on the brink of bloodlust, he might... do worse than that...." Cara said, and her voice cracked. Luc was good. He was kind. She didn't want him to suffer. 

 

Cael hesitated. She admitted that the man was possibly going to attack. 

“Alright, you do it then. Wait until I’m out of the cage and lock him in.” Cael gave the potion back and moved the man towards her. She should be able to reach through the bars. 

“I am sorry, but that is all I can do for you, pale lady. I cannot endanger my people, no matter your help in saving our tribe.” He said quietly. “But do not doubt my good intentions towards you. The cage is merely precaution to protect those I care about.”

 

Cara only shook her head. "It's quite alright. I understand. It's not the worst cage to be in", she said with an agonized look on her face before she slowly poured the potion in Luc's mouth, working through the bars. She caressed Luc's cheek, spoke quietly to him, telling him she was alright, that they were safe, that those forsworn were dead... 

 

Cael watched her. She seemed to know he was not of the same tribe as the ones they had fought. Was it possible she had seen them sneak in? As a vampire she had sharper senses, that much he knew from reading books about them. His mother had taught them reading. She had not been of the forsworn, captured by his father during a raid back in the day. They had fallen in love and she had stayed and brought some of her culture into the tribe. So it happened that Cael and Robin had learned to read and especially he had found great interest and pleasure in learning about the world. 

The woman in the cage was dangerous, he was no fool and yet she seemed to be good. Her eyes had a perilous gleam, like a predator of the most dangerous kind, a sabre cat or more like… a dragon… Was it wise to ask her about that?

 

Cara finished pouring one potion in Luc's mouth, and then she opened another one and continued pouring it inside him. She glanced at Cael, who was watching her... them... inspecting every inch, having questions in his eyes. Only now she realized something. Though a forsworn, he didn't seem so wild and violent as most of his brethren.

"If you have questions, please, ask", Cara said quietly as she concentrated on Luc. "Apparently I have all the time in the world now... and the sun is up... and I'm not able to escape the cell."

 

Cael waited and instead of asking his questions right away he pulled a chair close and sat down by the cell. Where to start?

“Who are you? What brought you here to Fort Sungard?”

 

Cara stopped pouring the potion for the time being, letting the first and the half of the second do their job and heal the injuries while she held Luc's head. She glanced at Cael.

"My name is Dazella Cara Miana de Missere. I am... a noblewoman from Cyrodiil. I am also known as the Dragonborn. And for my reasons to be here, we were just...."

 

Cael remained silent. He did not give away what he thought. 

So he had been right. Dragonborn. A valuable information for anyone in Skyrim, especially at a time like this. But selling her out was something only a fool would do. As an ally she was worth much more. Could he trust her, though?

“Surely you do know what price such an information has to some amongst your people. Dragonborn, that is a title not many have carried amongst the ages and you, fair lady of ice and fire, would be a valuable trophy to buy my tribe’s freedom.”

 

Cara frowned. "Try using me, forsworn, and I'll make sure your people will burn to ashes", she threatened. "I am not someone you can sell. I won't let anyone use me again!"

The agony and anger in her voice and eyes told much. It revealed suffering deep within, and the pride of a dragon. Like a lion that just waited the cage door to open so she could tear apart the one who had captured her, but at the same time there was vulnerability as well. She was only one woman with formidable powers, but her concern was the unconscious man she desperately tried to wake up.

 

“I will do no such thing, fair dragon of ice.” He said quietly. His voice seemed to float like a gentle breeze or the water of a spring that has found its path. “My tribe owes you thanks and I will not dishonour the will of the old gods by harming you. Once I can be sure that you will not harm us in return we will set you free. You and your friend both.”

 

Cara's expression softened, and she continued pouring the potion in Luc's mouth. 

"We were just passing through, our goal was to go around Rorikstead and circle around it to get to Dragon Bridge", she explained quietly, answering Cael's previous question. 

"I do not know how exactly we helped you, but...." she paused as she glanced at Cael with kind eyes. "You're most welcome... ser forsworn."

 

Cael watched as the man’s wounds closed faster and faster. She was not using anything other than the potion on him and yet his body recovered fast. 

“The forsworn that attacked you.” he said quietly. “A rivaling tribe that was about to defeat us. Had we lost this battle we would have been forced to leave our ancestral home. We did not know there were so many of them in this fort and had you not come across by chance we surely would have been wiped out.”

 

Cara didn't know how to answer. Not only was Ulfric and Tullius ripping Skyrim in half, but also the forsworn were fighting amongst themselves? It really didn't make any sense to her. Weren't they all fighting for the same cause? To restore the Reach and their culture to the past glory before the nords drove them out?

"I thought the forsworn are united under the same cause", Cara retorted. 

Luc coughed and spilled some of the potion out of his mouth. Cara hastily took a tissue and wiped it off. 

"Luc? Luc, can you hear me? We're safe. It's alright now", she spoke quietly to the man she held so dearly. "Just drink this", she urged as she placed another vial in his hand. 

With Cara's help Luc was able to sit up and drink the blood potion. Once the man was fully awake, he glanced at the cell.

"Where...? What happened....? Lady Cara... are you alright?"

Cara smiled reassuringly to him. "We are in the fortress. The forsworn that attacked us are all dead. I'm fine, if a little sore, but it'll pass after some rest. You took heavier damage than I did."

 

Luc felt his body being in a terrible state. And the thirst… this terrible thirst… But there was blood… someone… prey… his eyes searched around for the source of the smell. A man. A forsworn. 

Luc's eyes began to gleam, he opened his mouth, and his fangs seemed to grow longer. A hungry hiss came out from his throat.

"Luc! No!" Cara exclaimed, her voice scared but stern. 

_ Prey... delicious prey...  _ Luc's brain told him, and the emptiness in his stomach answered with a loud demanding growl. He was up before Cara could realize it, and he lunged towards Cael. Thank gods the bars were sturdy enough to hold him back.

"Luc! No! He helped you... us! Stop!" Cara cried out.

 

Cael drew his swords and backed away, ready to defend himself if the vampire had tricks up his sleeve.

 

Luc stared at the young man, straight into his eyes. Cara was faster.

"Close your eyes, now! He'll seduce you! Don't listen to his words at all!"

 

Cael didn’t close his eyes but he backed away further and avoided looking at the man who had lost it.

 

Luc hissed and growled like a crazed animal. Cara was desperate. She didn't know what to do, and seeing Luc fallen to his lust for blood was.... scary to say the least. She hurried to her summoned chest, dug through it for more blood potions, and took two vials in her hands.

"Luc... please... listen to me. You're not yourself. Your monster has taken hold. Drive it back. Remember who you are", she pleaded as she opened the vials and let their smell fill the air. It would never be the same as the real deal. To a vampire, feeding from a living person was like eating the finest food ever - taste was debatable, of course.

"Luc.... please...."

 

Cael backed away further. “Will it be better if I leave?” he asked quietly.

 

Cara nodded. "It might make it easier for me to calm him down and make him take the potions. I swear, he's a good person. The damage he took just makes him so thirsty he can't help reacting this way."

 

She could hear the forsworn leave and lock the wooden door to the dungeon. He was talking to someone outside, but Cara already focussed on Luc.

 

Once the prey was gone, Luc paced around the cage, sniffing the air, smelling his surroundings... then his eyes nailed on Cara.  _ Brethren... pretty brethren...  _ And then he could smell something... something that was similar to the prey, but not warm... not flowing and fresh... but similar.

"Luc... please...", Cara pleaded and offered the vials to him. "Drink these."

He snatched them from her and walked over to a corner to drink the containers empty. And then the beast settled... calmed down... the monster retreated....

 

His eyes wandered around. He remembered… the fight, the blood, the woman. Cara… She sat there in the cell right next to his. Dried blood clung to both of their clothes and the faint smell of a man was there, too. The man who had just left… a forsworn. What had happened? Had they caught them? Would they try to hurt Cara? Or use her as a weapon against the nord? It was out of question that they had seen her abilities.

 

Cara looked relieved to see Luc's expression change. He was calmer now, with only questions and wonder as he looked around, and then across the distance their gazes met and Cara smiled.

"Are you back to normal?" she asked carefully, her voice wavered. "Do you remember me? Do you remember the fight?"

 

Luc nodded carefully. He figured he had just done something, something that he should not have done. But from the look in her eyes he had not killed innocents. 

“Where… are we, Lady Cara? The last thing I remember is that we were fighting and there were so many…”

 

Cara shifted closer to the bars, and looked directly at Luc. "Luc, we are in the fortress. There was a battle between two different forsworn clans, and apparently we got caught in the middle", she explained quietly, pausing for a moment, before she released a laughter of irony. "Or, like that man said, we were a welcome distraction for them to win."

 

Luc mirrored her ironic laugh. “So we were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

He glanced at her. Her clothes were dirty and covered in blood, but she seemed to be alright. What a relief. She had taken this dangerous route because of him. Because of his fear to… Rorik’s Steading… 

With force he pushed the thoughts aside.    
“What now? Will they release us?”

 

Cara shifted to hug her knees. "That I do not know. I can hear his voice from the other side of that door over there, but I don't know what he's saying."

She sighed deeply. "I would really like a bath", then she laughed sarcastically. "I sound so selfish."

For a moment she stayed like that, hugging her knees, pushing away thoughts that made her whole body shudder.  _ Not now... this isn't like that... there's no Tyran here...  _

 

“Do not fear, my lady.” Luc said quietly. “As soon as the guard comes back I will seduce him and we make a run for it.” He reached through the bar and touched her shoulder. She behaved like someone who knew all too well what it was like to be in a cage. 

 

Cara wanted to deny the notion, it would be a suicide mission.... if the fortress was full of forsworn, they would die.... and she was too exhausted to use shouts right now. 

Luc's touch, however, soothed her. She looked up, meeting his gaze and she smiled through her streaming tears which she only now realized were there. She hurriedly wiped them off. It was not the right time nor place to show weakness. 

"Alright", she nodded and dug through her summoned chest for two more vials of blood potions. She gave one for Luc, and drank the other herself. She realized she would need to replenish her stock as soon as possible. There might be bandits around... or if the forsworn had not yet cleaned the bodies, she could take their hearts and flesh....

 

Luc offered her more of his own potions, surprised the forsworn had left their things in the cages with them. He himself filled his need as well to avoid losing his will and getting her into even more trouble.

 

Then it was all about waiting and listening to the hushed tones coming beyond the wooden door. Sometimes there was a frantic woman shouting about 'killing', and a gentle male voice answered with authority to silence the woman. 

The day slowly turned to dusk, and as soon as the sun had set beyond the western horizon, the wooden door opened, and the blonde man stepped inside with two other warriors at his wake. A huge man, and a young woman.

Cara stood up, watching the man who had been here earlier.

"As you can see, he's regained his sanity. If you would be so kind and release us, we will leave, and we will not harm you", she spoke, and glanced at Luc with a meaningful look. "It is pointless to spill blood meaninglessly. As long as you allow us to go in peace, we will not attack your people."

  
  


Cael looked at the man for a moment before his eyes turned back to the pale but nonetheless pretty woman. 

“It would seem he can control himself better now, my beautiful pale lady, but will your word also be his?”

 

Cara glanced at Luc, who was frowning now from absolute despise. 

"Luc...?"

"If I wasn't with my lady Cara..." Luc started, his voice was low, threatening and spiced with disdain.

"Luc!" Cara exclaimed. "Please, don't make it worse. I don't know why... or actually I can guess why you are against them, but take into consideration that the young blond helped you while you were unconscious. He pulled you to the shadows when the sunlight was scorching you. Think carefully now.... would you threaten a man who only tried to help you? If you do, you're no better than a bandit... or the worst of their kind."

Luc's expression softened, but only a little. "Thank your luck that I'm with lady Cara. I will not promise _you_ savages anything, but I will make a vow to her that I will not harm you."

Robin scoffed and her hand fumbled the handle of her dagger. "That's it! Let me cut off his head! No one insults us and lives to tell the tale!"

 

Caels expression was hard. “No. We will release them as we said.”

He turned to Luc.

“But you better not come back if you think us savages.” Then the turned to Cara.

“You however, cold lady with the soul of a dragon are welcome to come find us if you ever have need of our help. The tribe of the Rudahan still owes you a debt.”

With that he unlocked Cara’s cage and opened the door.

 

Cara unsummoned the chest on the floor and stepped outside. She glanced at the blonde man. 

"I believe you are the clan chief then? If so, I apologize for any rudeness on my part", she said quietly. "And please, call me Cara."

Luc frowned. "You would give them your name, just like that? My lady, they are nothing but savages!"

"Let's leave him in the cage, till he learns respect!" Robin suggested with an angry frown. 

 

Cael contained his anger. “Whatever you may think of us is not true and I am sure Cara knows that.” He said, much to Luc’s anger using Cara’s name as if he had every right to. What angered Luc even more was that he dared -  _ he dared _ \- to take hold of her hands and look into her eyes as if they were lovers.

“I hope we will meet again, Dragonborn. May the old gods watch your path and bring you to your destination without another incident.”

 

Cara couldn't help but gaze right back at Cael, feel the warmth of his hands. For a moment she felt flustered. He seemed so.... kind and compassionate. Not the kind of forsworn she'd come across in her travels. Though she had rarely visited the Reach because of that, only if there was an acute dragon attack that she had to take care of, but otherwise... 

"A-and you, as well, chieftain of the clan Rudahan", Cara answered.

What broke the spell was Luc's strong pulling of the steel bars of his cage. "Let me out of here, you filthy savage! You have no right of holding her like that!"

 

For a moment Cael thought of waiting a little longer before releasing him, but that would not be wise. He had given the Dragonborn his word and being on her side was better than on the list of her enemies. There might come the day when his clan would need her help and angering her or her… friends was not something that would lead there. He opened the cage, well aware of Robin and Anu in his back who were ready to fight if there was need to.

 

Before Luc was able to do anything, Cara was at his side, wrapping her arms around his own, and carefully escorting him out of his cage. She looked at him, his face that was sculpted to a deep frown of despise, and his gleaming eyes that wandered over the throats of the forsworn, especially the chief's.

"Luc, just follow me, please. Just come with me. Please. I know you're angry, you have every right to be, but you'll make our exit worse if you start a fight..." she reasoned with a quiet, pleading voice. 

As long as Luc was able to, he stared at the savages with hatred. Cara firmly led him out of the dungeon, up to the main hall, and from there they exited the building. Outside there were elks in the stables instead of horses, which struck Cara with surprise. Then she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled for Gella.

As they walked down the path to find the main road, Cara repeated her whistle, till Gella galloped to her. The horse stopped, stood on its hind legs and  neighed anxiously, till Cara stood at her side and patted her neck. Gella scrabbled the ground nervously.

"Saa, saa, Gella. It's alright now. I'm here. We're fine", Cara whispered softly. "Come, let's find us a place to bathe and get rid of the dried blood...."

 

Luc was quiet for a long time as they walked. He despised the forsworn, but Cara’s safety was more important to him. So the wisest thing to do right now was to get her away from those savages. Especially from that… weaselly forsworn boy.

 

Cara was quiet as well. She could feel the atmosphere was heavy between her and Luc. She often glanced at her prince, surprised to see a deep frown that she couldn't exactly read. Anger... worry... jealousy? She wasn't exactly sure, and she didn't dare to ask. Whatever his reasons were, she didn't want to try walking on the thin ice right, not when they had just barely survived a terrible fight. 

So she took a deep breath, and began to hum a melody from back home. A song her mother often sang when she wasn't able to sleep. 

" _ Fear not this night, you will not go astray...." _


	5. Memories and regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last few days with Enderal and with reading through a few other works Ruru and I wrote together. We might give you those as well. Maybe. If you are good little bunnies, kittens, puppies and turtles. And anything else that is cute and lovely. Without further ado: Here is chapter five.

**Memories and regrets**

 

Bishop followed Drea down the road. It was clear she was still angry and it honestly surprised him. Usually no matter what he had done she forgave him after only a few hours of being grumpy. For her to still give him spiteful looks meant he had screwed up badly. 

After a few hours of walking he stopped. 

“Let’s eat something ladyship.” he said, hoping she would stop. She did, likely being hungry. She always was. Not that she was eating all that much, but whenever they had a break she clearly was glad about it.

On the way Bishop had spotted a wild apple tree and plucked a few of its fruits. While Drea sat down on a rock he polished one of them. She still had that deep frown on her forehead.

 

"Here", the ranger offered the fresh apple to her. "I'll set a campfire and make us something proper to eat."

 

Drea glanced up into the sky. It was just past noon. “Do we have to stay here? I want to sleep in a proper bed.”

 

"Well, we could step up the pace and get to Rorikstead after nightfall", Bishop said.

 

Drea carefully took the apple and kept it in her hands. She said nothing, just stared at the apple.

 

Bishop glanced at her, unsure what to do or say. He had messed up, and knew not how to make it right. Apologising was.... well, of course he had already, but no amount of words would make it right.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Maybe she just wanted to talk, if so, he'd listen. For once.

 

“Something on my mind? Like what?” she asked, seemingly even more angry. “The fact that you got me drunk just so you could fuck me?”

 

Bishop flinched. "That's not why it happened. I told you already! I wouldn't have done anything, but you...." the ranger sighed, because this was just repeating the old excuses. It would only make her more mad. 

"You were being so awfully into it, I would have not done anything, but one thing led to another...."

Drea's glare said she didn't believe a word he was saying, and that was all the more reason Bishop shut his mouth. Alright, he would give her time, he would be there to protect her, and if she found the will to forgive him, he'd listen, and apologize.

"I'll just shut up then. Let's move on. Rorikstead is not far now."

 

But Drea didn’t get up. She still stared at the apple in her hands as she quietly asked “How was it? Was it at least good?”

 

"It was." he admitted.

 

Drea remained quiet as if she was waiting for him to say more. She took out her small knife and began to cut the apple, something she seemed to do with every fruit and Bishop had gotten the impression she did it to avoid any crawling surprises.

 

Bishop scratched the back of his head, tried to find words to say, but nothing really came to mind. He glanced at Karnwyr, who was running further away, trying to catch a hare for a snack.

 

He could see Drea lowering her hands. Her lips were pressed together and there was something about her… She looked like she was going to cry.

He swallowed. It was not the first time, she had cried often, but this was different. This time it was not because she had a rough time, not because she was covered in dirt and blood, not even the time when she had been covered in corpse gue. She didn’t have to go hungry and she was not in pain. The only reason for her soft features to look so hard and pained was him. 

He crouched and sat down next to her. 

“I don’t know what else to say, ladyship. I know you…” he stopped just to try again. “I know it’s no excuse but you asked for it and you were so warm and soft and… To oblivion, ladyship, I just thought that maybe you were just being honest!” 

He noticed he had gotten loud and lowered his voice again. “I never meant for it to happen that way. I mean… for it to happen. That way.” Damn it what should he tell her? If he told her that he had been imagining it with her she’d only get more angry. But it was the truth. He hadn’t just done it for the fun. Not just to fuck her or to safe the money for a whore. He had done it because it was her. 

“You… mean more to me than that, lady ship. I know I can trust you. So believe me when I say that you can trust me.” he said quietly. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

Drea didn’t look at him but he could see her features becoming soft. He carefully reached for her hands and took the knife off her. She allowed it. “Let me cut that for you.”

Once he was done he handed her half of the apple and cleaned her knife before handing it back as well. She ate slow and turned away for a moment but only to wipe her eyes. 

 

Bishop bit into his half. Karnwyr trotted back to them, carrying a hare in his jaws, looking proud and content. Bishop finished the apple and took the hare to skin it. 

He could feel Drea’s eyes on him while he worked. Karnwyr impatiently scurried around him as well, but Bishop tried to concentrate on the dead hare. It was difficult as his own thoughts wandered back to the lustful expression in her eyes again. That night had been…

 

It had been something out of this world. He'd done it like a lover, but Drea couldn't remember it. He'd made sure to be gentle... watch her expressions, stop if necessary, but she'd been so... 

The pressure in his groin made the leather pants rather tight all of a sudden. He woke from his thoughts and finished skinning the hare, throwing the carcass to Karnwyr, who immediately started devouring it.

 

Her sudden touch made him jump. Suddenly her arms were around him and she held him. In the first split second he thought she was trying to attack him before he realized it was something completely different. Drea…  _ hugged _ him. 

 

Bishop glanced at the woman, who was holding onto him so tightly he would have had a hard time to breathe if she was any stronger. After the initial surprise, he carefully started to stroke her back, and dared to pull her closer to him. His eyes were kind, his touch was gentle. Now they were alone, he was able to show her what he truly felt for her.

 

Drea felt her own body shaking. She was scared and worried and most of all the mere thought of him pushing her away drove tears in her eyes. She tried to breathe so that he would not see her tears, but how would he not?

 

Bishop kept stroking her back comfortingly. "In case you have any thoughts about it, I'm not leaving you. I screwed up, and you have every right to be angry with me. By Oblivion, I think you can punch me all you want because I sure deserve it." He sounded serious, and honest. 

 

Her answer was to press herself even tighter against him. For a long time they just stood there in the early afternoon sun, the wind of the plains stroking over them. Bishop allowed her to cry and she did. When she finally removed herself from the hug he could see she was flustered before she turned to her pack and placed it back on her shoulders.

 

Bishop smiled, took his pack as well and they walked towards the little village looming in the distance.

 

As they stepped through the gates of Rorikstead Drea seemed to be her usual self again. Tired, hungry and a little silly as she declared she wanted lots of tasty things.

“And milk with honey!” she said in her childish voice.

 

"You know that we have limited amount of coins, ladyship", Bishop reminded her. "Let's at least make sure we'll get rooms for ourselves."

 

“We can share, I want milk with honey!” her eyes looked up at him like… like a bunny that hoped to be spared by the wolf.

 

Bishop chuckled. "Fine, fine. As your ladyship says."

They entered the inn, that was packed with travellers. The bard was playing a song, and the innkeeper seemed quite busy filling jugs with mead so the wenches could serve it to the thirsty customers. 

"Welcome! Take a seat and I'll send someone over!"

Bishop conquered a corner table for Drea and himself, a place where he could easily watch out for anything suspicious. 

 

As always people eyed the wolf who had followed them inside but Karnwyr lay down by Bishop’s feet and they soon forgot about the wolf as more and more ale and mead ran down their throats. Bishop and Drea ordered something to eat and the last room available. Bishop noticed how most of the tables were filled with imperial soldiers. Well he wouldn’t mind as long as they kept their hands of Drea. 

 

Drea herself seemed content. The moment she got her food and the hot milk with honey she went quiet and ate. Bishop smiled. Just a little bit. She had forgiven him. At least it seemed so. He reached for the cup with milk and stole a sip. it was surprisingly good. He gave it back before Drea’s pout became bigger and grinned at her playfully. 

“Ey there lovely, why don’t ya ditch that milk drinker and sit on me lap tonight?” Bishop’s eyes shot at the man. “Fuck off.” he said rudely. 

The man ignored him and got closer to Drea who as always just pressed her head down looking miserable. Damn that silly woman.

“I said piss off.” Bishop repeated with a frown.

 

"If you start a fight, take it outside!" the innkeeper shouted from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I might as well if this drunken idiot won't leave  _ my  _ woman alone!" Bishop growled angrily.

 

Drea pressed her head down even more. She didn’t want Bishop to start a fight. Not because of that. 

“I like milk drinkers!” she exclaimed a little bit too loud. “At least he is not afraid to admit milk is tasty!”

 

"Yup, it's, as you say, tasty", Bishop chimed in agreement. Then his honey-tinted eyes nailed on the drunken patron, his voice was low and near to a growl rather than comprehensive words. "You go back to your seat, drink your ale, and I won't need to break your jaw, understood? So you better get lost before I count to ten. One.... two...."

The drunken patron stumbled away, falling to the floor, getting up again, only to land on his face to the floor again.

 

Drea shuffled further into the corner. She felt stupid for everyone to have heard her exclaim this.

 

Bishop leaned back in his seat and glanced at Drea. "You feeling alright, ladyship?"

 

Drea glanced up sheepishly. “M-hmm.”

 

Bishop revealed a smile that was more like a grin, but his eyes showed he was glad to hear she was feeling better now. The ranger finished his food, and his drink, and politely sat and waited for Drea to finish. There was no way he'd leave her alone when there were so many eyes looking at her....

 

Drea finished her milk with a content sigh. She was sleepy now. She glanced at Bishop who rose the moment she did. “Sleep.” she declared sleepily.

 

Bishop said nothing, he only nodded and escorted her to their shared room. There was only one small bed, meaning they would either have to share it, or Bishop would let her sleep on it and he would use a bedroll instead. 

"You can use the bed, I'll sleep on the floor", he announced his thoughts. He did this out of respect towards her. He didn't want to screw things up again.

 

Drea glanced at the bed, then back at him. “We… could share…” she offered quietly. 

 

Bishop glanced at her. "You sure? The bed seems awfully small for two people."

 

“I could sleep on the floor…” she said quietly.

 

Bishop glanced at her with a grumpy expression. "No", he said firmly. "You take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor with Karnwyr."

The ranger realized this was becoming a debate that could go on for a minute or two, before that stupid woman would do something idiotically stubborn.

"Alright. How about this. We share the bed, till you fall asleep, and then I'll sleep the rest of the night on the floor."

 

Drea looked at him with big eyes. “That sounds silly.” Then she paused. “Is it…  uncomfortable for you?”

 

"The floor", he asked with a smirk. "I've slept in more dangerous places than that, sweetness."

 

“I meant sleeping next to me.” she said quietly before she noticed he had called her sweetness. She glanced at him.

 

"On the contrary, ladyship. You're quite.... warm and snuggly", Bishop said, trying to find the perfect nice things to say about sleeping next to her. He liked it, really. She was so warm and soft and.... just like... 

He shook his head. "You look like you're about to pass out. Come now, off to bed with you."

 

Drea’s eyes grew even bigger. Since when was he so considerate? “Will you sleep on the bed with me then?”

 

Bishop's heart jumped a bit, and there was a slight blush on his cheeks, as he awkwardly rubbed his nape. How could he say no to that face she was making?

"Yeah. I guess I could."

_ But no foolish tricks!  _ he reminded himself.  _ Yeah, yeah, shut up brain!  _

 

His resilience was put to the test as she allowed him to turn around again after changing. As always she wore just a simple short dress that barely covered her. She slipped into the bed and looked at him. 

 

Bishop cleared his throat, tried to stop the blood flowing and pack in his groin.  _ Not the time nor place!  _ he kept telling himself as he got himself comfortable enough to join her. He crashed on his side, right next to her, and for a moment he hesitated to be there. The bulge in his pants didn't exactly ease the feeling he had that one wrong move and she'd explode into anger again. So, before she could realize that he was hard, he turned to his other side, his back turned to her. "Good night, ladyship."

 

It took only a second and he could feel her snuggle up on his back. It wasn’t the first time but somehow it felt like it was. Warm. Soft. He could feel her wavering breath on his back.

 

Bishop wanted to turn around, take her in his arms... but he was determined not to screw this up. He slowed his breathing, closed his eyes, tried to fall asleep...

 

“Bishop?” her voice came as a whisper. 

 

"Hmm?" he hummed, all of a sudden he was alert and fully awake.

 

“Have you ever been in love?”

 

Bishop was quiet for a long time. He remembered the woman of his life, from many years ago. She was cheerful, hot-headed, troublesome, but she was always there. With him. Not caring about his grumpiness or vulgar choice of words, or anything for that matter. She accepted him as he was, and he had fallen in love with her. He had loved her... till that very day of her death... and beyond... 

"I have, but it was years ago." he answered with a whisper, hoping to hide the agony he felt from the memories that replayed in his mind.

 

“What happened? I mean.. you… you could have any girl, right?” 

 

Bishop was quiet again. He remembered the marching paladins, how they captured his beloved one who had gone mad from the curse... and then that one bastard called Casavir had shoved his sword through her chest... And he was being held down, unable to move, only able to watch as her body slumped into a pool of her own blood, her white long hair slowly soaking its color....

"She died. I couldn't save her", the ranger whispered, his voice choked in the middle of his words.

 

Drea was silent in shock. She hadn’t thought anything like that. Far from it. Silence spread between them and Bishop could hear her breath become uneven as if she was afraid to make a wrong move.

 

"It was a long time ago, sweetness. Eight years ago. I'm over it", he whispered as he carefully turned to face Drea.

 

“O-over it?” she stuttered quietly, not daring to look at him.

 

"Did you think I'd dwell on it for the rest of my life?" he asked with a slight frown on his face. "She was... someone who was able to break through my cold demeanor and slither her way to my heart till I realized I was in love. She broke the thick murals I had built around myself. She made me who I am...."

He showed the silver ring with a wolf's head. "This was a gift from her. I thought she was being annoyingly stupid to think that I'd wear something so... girly, but...."

 

Drea didn’t think the ring was girly. But the mere fact that this woman was dead made her afraid of speaking about her. She felt like a fool now. She liked Bishop, more even than she wanted to admit to herself, but now those feelings broke through, screaming and shouting, wanting for him to say he wanted to be with her, too. But instead… There was a woman she could not compare herself to.

 

Bishop frowned and inspected her face. "What's wrong? You look... like you're about to cry or throw a tantrum over something trivial."

 

“It isn’t trivial.” she whispered before getting loud all of sudden. “She’s dead! How can you say this is trivial?!”

 

Bishop grunted. "Hush! You want us to be thrown out for being too loud?!"

He sighed deep. "That's not what I meant. I've cried my fare share of tears for her. I spent two whole weeks on her grave before I moved on and became a ranger. A year later I met Karnwyr. And now I'm with you. It's not trivial. I just don't see the point of having to cry over her loss every freaking moment I'm awake. That's not what she'd wish for me to do."

 

Drea didn’t look at him but Bishop could see she was not all too happy whis his way of treating the memory of the woman he had lost. 

 

Bishop frowned and turned to his side again. What had he said wrong this time? Zanah's memory was still important... not a day went by without him thinking of her for a second... or two. Because Drea reminded him of her with her cheerfulness and the child-like enthusiasm. 

The difference was that Zanah had been a fighter. She was able to take care of threats swiftly, where Drea needed protection. 

"Was it something I said again? You don't know Zanah. Her memory is constantly on my mind, but I'm not dwelling on my sorrow over her loss. I don't understand what makes you so angry about it. I'm not heartless, ladyship."

 

She was quiet for a long time. Then “I’m sorry.” There was a deep sigh. “I just… I don’t… I… I don’t understand why you slept with me.”

 

Bishop got up, walked over to his backpack and took his bedroll, spreading it over the floor and lying down on it. Karnwyr soon after joined at his side.

 

A wave of pain came over Drea. But what made it worse was that she felt like she deserved it. She deserved to be hated. To be used at best and Bishop did just what everyone should. 

 

"Just so you know, ladyship", the ranger said in a low voice. "Had I the power to reverse time and take that moment back, I would. Because I'm not the guy that uses women like that. But whatever. Think whatever you wish about me. Good night."

 

Drea cried silently. Once more she hated herself for the things she had done, for who she was, for everything. Running from her life had not done anything. She could not run from herself. She would never be strong or brave or smart. And she would never be loved.

 

Bishop could not sleep that night. His thoughts played tag inside his head, and he was unable to rest. He cursed himself to lowest places of Oblivion, he cursed himself for bringing up Zanah. She was dead. There was no crying about it. Drea was alive, and he had screwed his chances up with her. 

Maybe it was.... whatever it was again... karma? This is why he never liked to remain with people too long. But Drea was... she just was... How could he make her see she was more to him than just a woman? More to him than a travelling companion? 

_ It's too late now, I guess. _

 

In the morning Drea was quiet again. She spoke only when she needed to and Bishop could see her eyes were slightly red. She didn’t behave like before, the way she walked, how she avoided looking at him. It was not out of anger. 

 

They reached the crossroads and Bishop pitched a tent in a somewhat hidden nook. They would have to wait for some time before the vampires would join them again. Although Bishop somewhat hoped they wouldn’t. Then again… With that woman around Drea had laughed. Even when she had been angry at him. Maybe she could help him figuring out what to do. 

 

Bishop sat down next to her. Was it foolish to try and hug her like she had done the day before? His hand stopped before he reached her. Probably. But maybe... just maybe that was what she wanted? She had said something like that some time. That hugs always made everyone happy. Just… could it really help when things were this bad?

 

He hesitated, a minute passed, then he took the risk and pulled her into a hug. 

 

She lay in his arms like a twig. Stiff and motionless and he almost had the feeling she would snap if he held her too tightly. But just as he wanted to pull back and apologize she softened up and her body seemed to snuggle in on his chest. 

 

Bishop pulled her a little closer, buried his nose in her hair, took in her scent and just held her close. He stroke his hand over her back, not going any lower than her shoulder blades. 

 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered after a while, leaving Bishop to guess what she was sorry for or about. But it didn’t really matter to him. Holding her felt… so different from anything he really knew. Even with Zanah it had not been like this. Not so… soft and snuggly. But then again Zanah was a different person. She had been into more wild things, never lingering on anything for long.

Drea was not like that. She remembered things for weeks and months, if not longer. How would he know when they had only been together for a few months. But what he knew was that she cared about a lot of things. She was alright with him killing bandits, cutthroats and even bunnies, which she seemed do find cute, but only as long as it was as painless as possible. And when they came across someone who needed help she always gave Bishop that look, the one where he either agreed to help or she announced she would help and left to run off, going an a fool’s errand that usually got her into trouble and Bishop had to bail her out. 

Still… he always had followed her, never really able to let her run into her doom and over the time she had learned to trust him and he... he had learned to help people, if only to make her happy.

 

“I’m sorry…” she whispered again. 

Why? She was in his arms and it was all he wanted right now.  

“If you don’t stop apologizing I’ll have to do something that you can apologize for. Like making you eat all the provisions or… I don’t know… get drunk so you can see what it’s like to be the one on top.” he smirked and kept her close even though she pouted at him. 

“Or I could just hold ho and see how long it takes for you to prove your own words. You know, those about cuddles making anyone happy.”

“I’m sorry.” she repeated, laughing right after as she realized she had just said it again. He laughed, too. 

“One more time and I’ll tickle you, ladyship.” He said with a wide grin. 

She laughed and then hurriedly held her hand in front of her mouth, something she did often when she smiled or laughed, for whatever reason. “I’m so-” She stopped just in time and laughed loudly. Her open laughter was beautiful. It was nothing special but seeing her laugh made him feel like laughing, too. 

 

Bishop pulled her back as she tried to escape his arms and his lips caught hers for a quick but no less loving kiss. He quickly pulled back and then their eyes interlocked for a moment. She had stopped laughing but her eyes were not angry. They looked at him with curiosity and a thousand questions. He answered them by pulling her back in his arms and kissing her again, this time longer and deliberately. He could feel her insecurity. She held onto him like she was drowning and her breath came flat like that of a bunny that knew it was prey. And yet, after a moment she gave into his kiss and answered it with her own. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, greedily deepening the kiss.  Whatever arguments they had had, everything just vanished now. She was not drunk, not this time. The kiss she deepened was what she wanted. He pulled back, carefully looking at her to see if she really was alright. She gave him only a split second before her soft lips demanded more and Bishop was glad to oblige.

 

He kept holding her, even after their first curiosity was stilled. His stomach felt like… like nothing he had ever felt. At least not that he could remember. 

 

Drea’s stomach on the other hand growled demandingly and she chuckled embarrassed.

“Sounds like the bunny could eat a wolf.”, Bishop laughed and hesitantly let go of her to get a fire going. No way he would let her only have some bread and cheese…

 

Once the fire was burning he looked at her. “I’ll go hunt us something good, sweetness. You just wait here like a good bunny.” He took his bow and stepped to her for another long and passionate kiss that made her head spin and stare after him with wide open eyes. His back turned to her he grinned almost stupidly happy and also smug, knowing well what effect his kiss had on her.


	6. Kiss at Karthwasten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We paused working on this project to continue another one, but no worries, we got enough chapters to keep uploading for the next three months anyway so enjoy this one. And eat your veggies. And Meat. And BREEEEAD.

**Kiss at Karthwasten**

 

Cara and Luc had made their way to Karthwasten, a small settlement slightly off road after Markarth. The sunlight had become unbearable and now they occupied a corner table at the tavern, drinking tea and eating simple stew. Silence remained between them. 

Cara sipped some tea and placed the cup down, she glanced at Luc, whose expression was unreadable. 

"Are you...  _ thirsty _ ?" Cara asked, emphasizing the word in a particular way as she tried discreetly to summon a chest with her blood potions inside. She still had some, but she would need to replenish her stock as soon as possible. Maybe there were bandits or other highwaymen to deal with along the way to the crossroads.

Luc lifted his gaze. "Pardon me, my lady. I must have been lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?"

Cara smiled as she pressed a vial on his hand under the table. "You look so pale...." she worried. "Drink this if you're thirsty."

 

Luc shook his head and smiled at her. “I am quite alright, my lady. Please do not concern yourself with my thoughts.”

 

Cara revealed a small smile, and pulled her hand away, leaving the vial on his palm nonetheless. 

More silence. The sound of ceramics hitting against each other as tea cups raised and were lowered, then there was a distant roar that sounded like thunder. 

But Cara had heard it before, many times already, and she knew well what it meant. Three seconds later a soldier stumbled inside. 

"Dragon attack! All citizens, inside the mines!"

Cara was already on her feet, picking up her weapons by the door as she exited to the stinging daylight to face the beast. This one was ice breathing kind, not as dangerous for a vampire, but even so... Cara had to take care of it.

 

Lucias was right behind her the moment he realized she wanted to fight. Of course he knew it was not his fight but he wanted to stay by her side to ensure she would be alright, even though he had seen she was a more than capable fighter with her powers. 

As the Dragon landed on the roof of the tavern they just exited in that moment, the ground seemed to shake and Luc summoned his bow, turning to the foe. His weapon seemed almost laughable compared to the mountain of muscles and flesh covered in rock-hard scales. Doom lingered in the air and people ran past them, screaming in terror, but Luc’s eyes focussed on the dragon. It spoke in a language of old, a language Luc had never heard spoken, only ever read about. Every word emitted might and force, pride and the power to rule. Even his undead soul felt a spark of fear for a small moment before he heard Cara’s response to the dragon.

 

Cara challenged the dragon with her  _ thu'um _ , striking it with fire, and the dragon responded by a hail of ice, which Cara deflected with a ward. She nocked an arrow and took aim, but the dragon would not just sit there and be a target. It took flight, and Cara lowered her bow to release another shout. A shout that brought the beast down to the ground. 

"Hit its wings!" Cara instructed as she began her onslaught, taking cover from the ice breath, and showering the dragon with arrows, till it took flight again.

 

Neither Luc nor the guards stopped to stare at the scene in awe, they all were too busy staying alive, but Luc felt a strange sense of pride as Cara brought the beast down and he hailed spikes of ice on the beast to pierce its wings.

 

Once more the beast took flight, but it couldn't stay in the air too long this time. As it landed once more, Cara drew her sword and dagger, and lunged at the beast, using soul shift to move fast across the distance without the dragon realizing it. She unleashed a graceful flurry at the beast, soul shifted once more, and as exhaustion ripped down her body, she jumped on top of the dragon's head, hit it several times, and finally pierced its skull. The dragon struggled a few more seconds before it yielded and slumped dead on the ground, with Cara jumping off its head. 

Tendrils of light engulfed her, as the beast burned and yielded its soul to her. That moment felt always so... majestic. All the knowledge worthy of thousands of human years, absorbed into her mind, where she could use it to her advantage... if only she knew exactly how, other than allowing the ancient words in her become more powerful.

 

Everyone watched in awe, so did Lucias. She looked so… he tried to find a word to describe the situation but his knowledge failed him. Beauty, power, magic and a strange sense of - the gods may forgive his blasphemous thoughts - divinity surrounded her like an aura.

 

As the guards and citizens came to marvel at the skeleton left behind of the mighty beast, Cara turned on her heels and walked over to Luc. Exhaustion was apparent in her eyes, but she still revealed a smile to him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, heaving ever so slightly.

 

“I… am.” he said, still frozen in place. “But you look exhausted.” with a careful movement he reached out to support her and hold her, afraid she might push him away.

 

But to Luc's surprise, Cara gladly leaned against him, closing her eyes, allowing her vampire prince see that she was not all-powerful. A strong woman, with amazing willpower, she was truly the hero of the old legends, but at the same time, she was only a woman.

She glanced up at him, turning her face away sheepishly. Luc's gaze was just.... 

 

...piercing. As if his eyes were unable to look away, enchanted by her beauty, by the strange sensation that came over him as he held her so close. 

Before she could react his lips caught hers under the spell of his emotions. 

 

Cara was surprised at first. His lips on her own, interlocked, conveying strong feelings... She had never been kissed like this before. Cara closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and answered his gesture. 

The spell lasted for a small eternity before it was broken by Luc. Cara looked almost disappointed.

"Please, forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean to step over my boundaries like this! Please... forgive me."

Cara was speechless. Her whole body felt tingly, and it yearned for more. More touching, more holding... Like she wanted her dreams of him become true at this moment.

"It's alright, Luc", she exhaled, still overwhelmed by the kiss. "You didn't offend me."

Luc gazed in her eyes, only to see that she had spoken true. 

"Still... I must apologize", he said, and Cara pressed her palm against his cheek.

"And I forgive you, Luc."

 

Cara whistled for Gella, and the horse came running to her. Fifteen minutes later the fjord horse was saddled, and the two vampires were on their way towards the crossroads.

 

While Gella wandered down the road slowly Luc’s heart galloped in his chest. Something he had thought impossible in his undead stage and yet… He caught himself stealing glances at her and she… her beautiful passionate eyes glanced back at him. 

 

Cara revealed wide, beautiful and kind smile to him. "You seem like you have something on your mind, Luc", she stated.

Inside her unbeating heart wanted to rise to a gallop. Luc's expression... the way he looked at her... it was something out of this world. There was so much passion, so much that it felt like a current of lightning magic was travelling between them. It made her body tingly, almost anticipating another embrace...

 

“You are, my lady Cara.” Luc admitted with a flustered expression.

 

Cara's heart jumped, or it would have if it was still beating. She sheepishly turned her gaze to the ground, listening to Gella's hooves hitting the mossy stones of the road. Then slowly, her face flustered and shy, she gazed back at Luc, meeting his passionate eyes once more. She wanted to feel his arms around her once more, but would she dare to ask him?

"You.... as well", she replied.

 

He couldn’t answer to this, but Cara needed no words to feel how drawn to her he was. They walked silently, the Lady on the horse and the man right by her side. They reached the crossroads just like that.

 

"I lost again?!" Bishop exclaimed, murmuring a curse or two afterwards. "Ladyship, how on earth do you have this much luck with cards...?"

The approaching sounds of hooves silenced the ranger, and soon both the ranger and Drea stood at the side of the road, near their camp.

"You two are late!" Bishop said with a frown.

"We were delayed", Cara explained as she dismounted her horse.

 

Drea leaped to hug Cara. She seemed overwhelmingly happy and cheerful. Cara could see Luc smile at the two women.

“I missed you!” Drea declared. “Well… a little bit. Bishop huggled m so I was not too sad.”

 

Cara hugged Drea back. "I'm glad you feel a little better. Did you two make up?"

 

Drea blushed slightly at the memory of the last night. Bishop had held her in his arms the whole night and they had watched the auroras and the stars and at some point Bishop had whispered into her ear that he wanted to make up for the night she could not remember. And he had kept his word. It had been like nothing Drea had ever felt. Much to her surprise the ranger was a very considerate lover, gentle and warm. 

She glanced at Bishop sheepishly. “We… did.”

 

Cara smiled, silently taking notice of Drea's increased heart rate but left questions for later. "I'm so glad. Shall we continue our journey together?"

 

“M-hm!” Drea made cheerfully and Bishop turned to pack up the tent. Cara noticed that she never had seen him look so not grumpy.

 

_ Well... that's a first.... _ Cara thought. Then the memory of Luc's kiss filled her thoughts and she glanced sheepishly at her feet.

"What's wrong, princess", Bishop called out, startling Cara out of her thoughts. "You look like you did something wrong."

 

“Did you two kiss?” Drea asked with a wide playful grin.

Luc looked incredibly flustered.

 

Cara jolted at the direct question, looking just as flustered as Luc. "N-..." she started.

"Obviously they did", Bishop called out with a smirk.

Cara swore her cheeks were beet red... but only on the inside.

 

Drea laughed in a happy way and hugged Cara. “Kisses are nice!” she decided before turning to Bishop with big eyes. “Right?”

 

Bishop took it as an invitation to walk over to her and place a soft kiss on her lips. "Definitely", he answered and continued packing up.

 

Drea looked like a sunshine, one that Cara did not dislike. It smelled like something warm and soft but at the same time exciting and adventurous. While Cara thought on the scent Luc already whispered the answer. 

 

“Like wild-grown crabapples.” He smiled to Cara. “Don’t you think so, lady Cara?”

 

Cara giggled with a wild smile. "Sounds delicious.... to Bishop at least."

 

Luc miled. “So it would seem. He does smell less of mead and honey and more of a forest in the summer.”


	7. Paladin's Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Casavir, paladin extraordinaire.

**Paladin's Solitude**

 

The streets of Solitude were as busy as ever. Not even the looming grey sky kept people from doing their daily business, although everyone looked more stressed and grumpy. It mattered not to the muscular man with the short black hair who strolled over the market. It was his day off, a day even paladins and priests were encouraged to take. Of course Casavir had not left out the training in the early morning and neither the prayer at the temple. The duties of a paladin were not something to put aside, even during a day to spend at his leisure. 

 

He strolled amongst the stalls, not really looking for anything, but he enjoyed seeing the people around, seeing they were holding on in these hard times. The dragons were roaming Skyrim - and the other provinces of Tamriel - for around two years by now and it was just slightly longer that Solitude missed its Highking. Casavir had met the man many years ago and he had been good to his people. His wife, Jarl Elisif the Fair, was a kind woman much like him but she lacked the experience to rule. Casavir knew the young woman was in grief, even after all this time and it was no wonder. The murderer of Highking Torygg was still free, still driving Skyrim into a civil war. 

Perhaps it was wrong to think badly of Ulfric, Casavir thought, after all he had never met the man. But nonetheless Ulfric had started this war not by declaring his open belief in Talos, but by challenging Torygg to a duel that no-one had known of. In other words: He had rushed up to the unsuspecting Highking and used a power on him that no mere human possessed. 

 

This lead Casavir’s thoughts to the dragonborn. He had seen the young woman some time ago, back when most of the stories about her were doubtable at best. To him she had looked like a weak lady who yet had to learn how to fight, but her blue eyes had conveyed such a powerful will that he had been impressed. The Jarl had been happy to sell a property in the nobler streets to her as Casavir had heard. Proudspire manor. 

He had passed it more than once, sometimes thinking that perhaps he should offer her his help to keep the dragons at bay. But As a paladin his place was with his order who had assigned him to stay in Solitude and help its people. 

An honour and yet also a punishment. 

 

Violet eyes… suffering… a young man, no older than him screaming and shouting, trying to break free of the hold the guards used to hold him down. 

Casavir hid his agonized expression, but his hand wandered to the medallion under his shirt and he opened it. Inside was an amulet, a large light blue gemstone in the shape of a tear, held by a silver chain. Perhaps he would know her name soon. Master Finnur had written a letter to him and informed him he might have found out who the young woman was he had killed so many years ago. The only thing he still had was this amulett he had found on the street after everything was over. He knew it had been hers. The young man - Bishop - must have lost it when he ran off with her dead body. 

 

Bishop. 

 

Never had Casavir thought he would see him again. Yet he had. Here, in Solitude and on several occasions no less. He had been in the company of a young woman with green eyes and a sweet smile that seemed to come straight from her pure soul. Andrea. Casavir could not deny he felt adoration for her. She seemed to always try to help people and Casavir had secretly watched her one time, something he was not proud on as it was very unbecoming of a paladin. And yet she had made him smile as he watched her giving  sweets to a few children. She had smiled and Casavir could have sworn Lady Mara had sent tat beam of sunlight that shone on her. Or perhaps it was Dibella. 

But she was off limits. 

Not only because of Bishop, but especially because he was a paladin. He had vowed his life to the protection of the people and love was something that had lead many paladins astray.

 

Yet Casavir found himself longing another life on times. A life where he had not killed this woman who had been innocent, a life where he could love and be loved, with a woman like Andrea by his side. 

She seemed to love books and stories, also he had seen her visit Angeline’s Aromatics quite often, returning to the museum with baskets full of ingredients. Was it alright to buy her a gift from the market perhaps? She was a good woman and certainly deserved it, but he was a stranger to her and although they had talked occasionally a good woman like her would hardly see this as an innocent offer. 

With a stoic expression he turned his back on the market and wandered towards the museum. 

Was it wrong of him to secretly hope he’d see her there?


	8. A ranger’s worst enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been six days again already? Skyrim is eating me up. But I certainly don't mind, I finally got around on installing all the follower mods I have yet to play and I must say: Inigo is just as awesome as everyone told me. It's also really fun to travel with *counts* nine companions from different mods. Also with Karnwyr, he's the fluffiest.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! <3

**A ranger’s worst enemy**

 

Cara, Bishop, Luc and Drea entered the city. Some guards immediately greeted their Thane, and Cara acknowledged it with a slight nod. 

"Quite the celebrity, eh, princess?" Bishop mocked playfully. "You could use that and get me some free mead."

Cara grinned. "If you visit me in my home, the Proudspire Manor, you can have a taste of my own brew."

 

“You brew beverages, my lady?” Luc asked surprised. She did not strike him as a woman who enjoyed beverages and during their short stay in Karthwasten she had ordered tea.

 

"Only on the side with other potions", Cara explained. "I had some skills in alchemy, and when I started my journey, I got most of my coin by selling the mead and ale I had made. Now I do it as a side hobby, selling most of it. I personally, do not drink."

"Yeah, because you suck", Bishop said with a smug grin, thinking he was utterly clever. 

 

“Bishop!” Drea exclaimed with a frown.

 

Bishop shrugged. "Hey, it's true."

Cara frowned as well, and Luc stepped close to her. Cara wasn't angry, not really. It just was Bishop's sense of humour. She understood it. 

"Bishop, if you can't say anything pleasant, better be quiet", she retorted sternly before walking forward. 

 

Drea still frowned at Bishop. 

“So you two have been finding treasures for the museum.” Luc tried to distract from the argument, “I would like to see it if it is not too much of a hassle.”

 

"I think I've paid a visit there once, brought an artifact from a ruin... something about Gauldr...." Cara explained. 

"Oh.... so you were the one", Bishop looked surprised. "That old elf was rather keen on finding the other pieces."

 

“Yeah,” Drea added, “he sent us to that ruin in the northern marshes and when we got there…” She pulled a disgusted face. “Disgusting creatures those draugr.”

 

Cara looked compassionate. "I can relate. Even Inigo hates them and I personally have a grudge against those Deathlords...."

"I'm rather impressed, my lady", Luc didn't even hide his adoration. "To brave such places all by yourself...."

Cara chuckled. "Who said I was by myself? By that time I was travelling with Inigo, and he showed me a lot of things. He helped me hone my skills." As she spoke about that unique khajiit, her tone changed to a very gentle note. The smile she had on her face told more than enough. Then she met Luc's frown. "Ah, it's not... we're good friends, Inigo and I. There's nothing between us."

 

Drea grinned. “Poor Luc, so much competition… Even that evil, evil forsworn…”

 

Luc muttered a curse, and something about 'snapping neck'. Cara gently touched his arm. "Luc.... please... trust me. I think it's good to have an ally within the forsworn. At least that way I know not  _ all  _ of them are going to attack me."

"But that doesn't mean they won't use you!" he exclaimed indignantly. "They are savages, my lady. They won't spare you from a blood spilling ritual."

Cara held onto his arm a little tighter and looked into his eyes. "I know. But even so, I'd rather taken an ally than ten more enemies. That young chieftain seemed wise enough to see that sometimes fighting is meaningless, if it doesn't bring you anything but misery."

To her surprise, Luc pulled her closer, and Cara gladly wrapped her arms around his, and smiled to him. "I understand if you have a grudge, but don't take it to someone who is not responsible."

 

Bishop frowned. Just like Drea.  _ Oh, they are not evil, maybe they are just hurt and want to have a home. No, not all of them can be bad, they have children and families after all. _ Bah! As if those savages cared about anything more than to kill and spill the blood of nords. He was absolutely on the bloodsucker’s side on that. Those forsworn deserved nothing more than his blade to their throat.

 

The silence was heavy, till Cara broke it. "I need to go to the marketplace. If I plan on staying in the Proudspire Manor, I need some supplies, and maybe visit the Blue Palace to pay my respects to Jarl Elisif as well. Maybe ask if there are any bandits near the city...."

 

“Oh. Alright.” Drea said. 

Luc looked a little troubled. 

“You can come with us, Luc. I really need a bath, but after that we could show you around the museum.” Drea offered with a smile.   
  


Cara stopped and glanced at Luc. "I'll see you in the museum later."

Luc nodded. "Till then, my lady", he answered and placed a peck on Cara's knuckles.

 

Drea stretched and marched forward. The sky was grey and trist and it showed on the mood of the people. A long bath with her best soap would cheer her up. And maybe… She glanced at Bishop.

 

Bishop had a smirk on his face, the wide, wolfish, almost playful kind. "Something on your mind, sweetness?"

 

She walked slower to fall back to him. “I was wondering if… you know… bath…”

 

Bishop's arm surrounded her shoulders and he pulled her carefully against himself. "If you want to, I don't mind washing your back for you."

Luc released an uncomfortable cough. "Decency!"

 

Drea blushed a little bit but she didn’t move from Bishop’s side. Ser Lucias could think what he wanted, but Drea was no innocent little girl. Maybe it once more would tear her heart apart, maybe Bishop would rip it into little shreds and everything would start anew. But she wanted to believe, so bad she wanted to believe that she could be loved. That Bishop cared for her. 

 

Once they reached the safehouse Drea asked Luc to get comfortable, unless he wanted a bath, too. Then she dropped off her pack and vanished in her room. 

 

Luc curiously explored the place. Then he glanced at Bishop. "I wonder if I could indulge myself in the library till Lady Cara comes back."

"I guess so. Though you need that elf's permission..." Bishop answered as he went to the kitchen to find something for Karnwyr to eat. 

"I need to go hunting with the mutt...." he muttered.

 

Drea appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Huuug!” she declared cheerfully.

 

Bishop touched her hands. "As you wish", he said with a wide smirk on his face as he turned around and pulled Drea against himself, enclosing her within his arms firmly but still gently, buried his nose in her hair and they both stayed there for a long while.

Luc vanished somewhere, away from the scene. His thoughts turned to Cara...

 

“So… will be bathe together?” Drea looked sheepish. “I mean… we don’t have to…” 

 

Bishop took a step back, lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I promised, didn't I? But if you don't want me to join you, just say so. I know you ladies need your privacy sometimes."

He laughed, as if to a memory. That time in the oasis, with Zanah.... it had been priceless, though he still carried a scar in the middle of his back because of it. That woman really was full of fire and pepper, and he had full taste of it that time... before they both realized they were in love.

Bishop glanced at Karnwyr, who was gladly enjoying a piece of juicy meat. The ranger filled a bowl with fresh water for the wolf before he glanced at Drea. 

 

“M-mh.” Drea made, shaking her head. She wanted to bathe with him. Of course there was the fear he would use her but she wanted this to be right. Taking his hand she lead him to the hot spring in the back of the museum. The high walls ensured not only that no-one would surprise them but also that no-one could see them. The air was quite cool here but Drea removed her clothes, not looking at Bishop.

 

Bishop was considerate enough to turn his back on her while she undressed. Of course he would have liked to watch all those lovely curves to unravel, but he had decided to let Drea see for herself that he was a man to be trusted. He would not screw up again.

After he heard the splash of water, he started to remove his clothes as well, and eventually joined Drea in the spring.

 

She snuggled up on his side right away, making him grin a little bit. To her it felt still awkward to be naked, but he could not see her when she was so close, right?

 

Bishop looked at her face, taking care not to see her curves that were hidden under the water. All the more tantalizing to discover them, but.... he wasn't going to do anything unless she wanted it.

"Should I wash your back, sweetness?"

 

She nodded sheepishly and turned around, revealing her back to him. Her long brown hair covered most of it and yet he knew there was not a single scar on it. Bishop could proudly say that most of that he could take credit for. He noticed her hair had become really long, way longer than when they had first met on that fateful day in Riverwood. 

 

“Something on your mind?” Drea asked as she could not see what he was doing. Was he watching her? Did she look alright? She had always found her tights too wide and there was no denying that her belly was not flat like Cara’s. Not that Drea was ugly, but she knew there were prettier women.

 

Bishop gently moved the hair over her shoulder and then reached for a soap and a sponge. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look", came the answer.

 

“I’m not.” She retorted. “Cara is.”  _ And I bet Zanah was… _ she thought, unable to shake of the feeling in her heart.

 

Bishop submerged the sponge, rubbed some soap on it before starting to wash her skin with soft strokes. "That bloods-- that woman is rather flashy, too much for my taste."

 

“But her belly is nice and flat.” Drea said quietly, offering him the chance to say what he liked - or to wound her deeply by telling her she was fat.

 

Bishop snorted from slight amusement. "What's that have to do with anything? She's a noble, noble ladies barely eat to keep that kind of figure. I like women with some meat over their bones", to make his point clear he gently pinched her side. 

 

She turned around and looked at him as if she was trying to figure out if he told the truth. After a moment she hugged him, possibly accepting he really meant it. 

“And I like rangers with strong arms to hold me.”

 

Bishop hugged her firmly but gently, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

Once Drea overcame her thoughts about not being good enough they switched and Drea washed Bishop’s hair. He leaned back against her contently. “No!” She pouted. “I can’t wash your hair like that!” 

He grinned as he realized she liked doing that. Well he would not mind if she wanted to do that more often. It felt nice to have her fingers gently massaging his scalp. His eyes wandered over the landscape further away. Although the weather was not the best he could still see as far as the marshes. She had hated travelling through them. All those tiny little insects had driven her nuts and she had constantly been grumpy. It had surprised him how she was afraid of a little mosquito but ran straight into a frostbite spider twice her size to roast it crispy. But at least she was still disgusted by them. 

 

Bishop chuckled and revealed a grin. "I could get used to this...." he said half-jokingly.

 

“You even got used to me. I bet there is nothing you can’t get used to.” she joked. 

 

"Wolves are well-known to adapt to their environment", Bishop said. "For the most part."

 

“And you are a wolf?” Drea teased.

 

"I know about wolves more than about people, does that say enough, ladyship?" he laughed.

 

“Is there that much to know about wolves?” she asked, now curious.

 

Bishop grinned. "Should I tell you? I charge one kiss per lesson."

 

Drea’s lips curled and her eyes went smaller as she grinned at him. Her arms wrapped around him and then he felt a soft kiss on his shoulder. “In that case I want to know everything.”

 

And so Bishop did. He told about where to find their nests, how their packs were constructed, how the alphas ruled, how they hunted and raised their young. He told her as much as he could, even about how he met Karnwyr. 

".... There he just was. A lone pup, sneaking into my tent, probably to get shelter from the cold. I tried to shoo him away, but he just wouldn't leave. The next day I went out hunting, and the little pest followed me. I tried to make him go away, find his pack, but he just wouldn't. I guess I was paying too much attention to the little nuisance then and suddenly I stared at a grumpy grizzly bear right in the eyes the moment I turned my gaze forward. It ran towards me and I had barely enough time to defend myself. Then that pup lunges himself at it, biting the bears throat. That little pup, against a huge bear that was six - no, ten times its size. He bites and bites till the bear can't breathe and I finish the bear off. The little wolf looked so happy and proud of himself afterwards that I couldn't help but laugh.... and cut him a huge piece of bear meat for him to eat. Since then, we've been together. Inseparable, to every definition of that word."

 

Drea smiled as he told his story. “And from that day forth they lived happily ever after.” she finished his story. “Tell me more of you and Karnwyr!”

 

Bishop smiled as he pulled the woman against his side. "One kiss per lesson, ladyship", he teased with a grin.

 

Drea quickly placed a bunch of kisses on his biceps before looking at him with excited eyes.

 

"Hmm..... maybe I should have specified where...." Bishop wondered as he rubbed his chin, looking at Drea with passionate eyes, before he settled her closer to himself.

"Alright... hmm.... well.... there was once a time that I tried to place Karnwyr in a pack of wolves...." he began the story.

  
  


When they finally left the water they both were shrinky and quite cold. Drea hurried to put on a warm dress that, much to Bishop’s disappointment, covered her skin. Luc still sat in the entrance hall, reading a tome that he borrowed from the library.

 

Bishop got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make some tea for Drea. Karnwyr had happily occupied a place near the fireplace and Bishop scolded the wolf jokingly for being such a spoiled lapdog. 

The ranger arranged some snacks with the tea as well.

 

As he got back to the entrance hall he almost dropped the tray. 

 

Casavir. 

 

That fucking heartless paladin sat next to Drea. Luc was nowhere to be seen.  _ Smart bloodsucker. Getting away from that pretending killer was the best thing he could have done.  _ And Drea? In her usual cheerfulness she brabbled about something.

 

"Well, well", Bishop started loudly, his voice spiced with disdain and his glare as piercing and murderous as ever as it nailed on the paladin. "Look what the cat dragged in. What  _ in Oblivion  _ are  _ you  _ doing here, faulty priest?!"

Bishop placed the tray on the table and proceeded to pull Drea close to him. "Better not stay too long with him, sweetness. He might see demons in you and cleave you in half."

 

Casavir tried to stay calm. Bishop had every right to hate him. Neither of them would ever forget what had happened all those years ago.

 

Bishop glared at the paladin as he poured tea for himself and Drea, before he sat down, making sure to keep Drea as far away from the paladin as possible in a situation like this. 

"Did you lose your holy medallion? Sorry, we sold it", Bishop's words were sharp like needles driven deep into someone's body.

 

The word medallion made Casavir’s hand search for it on his chest until his fingers safely wrapped around it. 

“Bishop, please behave!” Drea exclaimed, once more embarrassed for him.

 

Bishop grumbled, took his tea cup and sipped. But sadly he wanted to drink some mead to keep his brains numb and not work on the one hundred and fifty ways of killing a certain paladin that was now occupying the same space as he did. And he didn't like to share the same air with that bastard who killed Zanah, when she could have been saved. Maybe... he really didn't know if it could have been possible, but mages could have helped her... it was just....  _ too late. _ But he could have saved her... 

Bishop's glare drilled into Casavir, till he saw the paladin squirm on his seat.  _ Good.  _

 

The air was more than uncomfortable. 

“Well…” Drea started, “you said you came here because you had favour to ask, ser Casavir. Please don't mind Bishop he is always like that.” … Although Bishop seemed even more angry today….

 

Bishop went to the kitchen to get something stronger to drink. He even considered taking a walk to Cara's place and ask a few bottles of her brew just to be sure he would get something to drink. Because killing a certain paladin was almost  _ too  _ enticing at that moment. 

Luckily he had his secret stash, hidden from Drea behind some large sacks of flour and he opened one bottle to take a long sip. 

_ Fucking paladin... coming here and.... _

 

Meanwhile Casavir asked Drea what he came for. He had fought with himself, knowing that the closer he got to the sweet woman the harder it would be for him to hold his feelings back. But eventually he had decided to ask her. 

“Miss Andrea,” he started. “I have come to ask you if you would like to accompany me to the Grand Crystal Ball, that will be held in a few days.”

There. It was out. But he could see hesitation in her eyes. 

“I… But... I am just… me. I’m no noble, I would not fit in there.”

“I understand, Miss Andrea.” he said with a hint of unintended sadness.

“I… Uhm.. I mean… I guess… Cara is going to that ball, so…. maybe I could go…” she offered, clearly not sure about all of this.

 

"In your dreams, faulty priest!" Bishop's exclaim was heard as he appeared at the door frame with a mead bottle in hand. "Keep throwing those doe-eyes at her even one second more, and I'll poke them out with an arrow. And just so you know: I never miss."

The ranger growled like a feral animal whose territory had been invaded. It wasn't far from the truth.

 

“Bishop!” Drea exclaimed indignantly. “Would you stop embarrassing me in front of everyone and behave like a civilized human being for once?” It made her angry that he time and time again tried to start a fight with every single man around her. Not even if he cared about her was that alright.

 

Bishop grumbled a curse or two, giving a piercing glare to Casavir. Then he was gone from the room again.  _ Fine, whatever. I'll just plan on exacting my revenge on that paladin some other way. No way in Oblivion he'll steal Drea away from me too. _

 

“I’m sorry, ser Casavir.” Drea said quietly once Bishop left. “He... -”

“No.” Casavir interrupted her. “I know why he hates me and he has every right to. I would like to leave it at that. Please do not be angry at him.”

Drea looked at the paladin with a huge question written on her forehead, but Casavir did not want to talk about this further. 

“I shall take my leave. Should you wish to accompany me just let me know. Of course I would also ensure you will be dressed for the occasion.” He placed a kiss on her knuckle and left. 


	9. The ghosts of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first of April. Time to fool someone... Uhmm... Your Shoes are unlaced.  
> Yeah, I'm no good with that, but uhmm... 
> 
> Just read the new chapter! *runs away*

**The ghosts of the past**

 

Cara walked down towards Proudspire manor with a sealed bounty in her hand. The housecarl in Blue Palace had given her assignment, and she decided to pay a visit in her home to stock up before heading out to Fort Hraggstad. Apparently many people had vanished while walking past the place. It was suspected it either bandits... or something worse. 

And of course the Jarl had invited her to the Grand Crystal Ball. Cara hoped she could go there... with Luc. 

 

“My lady Cara.” Lucs voice came from her side. 

 

Cara stopped, in the middle of her steps and glanced to her side. There he was, hiding in the shadows. Only the glowing eyes were visible. 

"Why are you hiding there, Luc?" she asked slightly worried as she stepped closer. "Was Bishop mean to you? He tends to be that way with everyone, pay it no heed."

She gently took his hand in hers, stroked it with her thumb and smiled reassuringly.

 

“Bishop is not so troublesome, my lady, but I thought it wise to… relocate when I saw a paladin come to the museum. I am not sure who he is, but it looked like he wanted to see either Miss Andrea or Bishop.” 

He paused for a moment. 

“Your friend… We can trust her, right?”

 

Cara nodded. "Drea is not so stupid as she might seem", she said, then she quickly corrected herself. "What I mean is, we can trust her. Drea would not sell us out."

She gestured for them to walk together. "Shall we walk together? I think Jordis has finished making the tea and made sure the bath is ready."

She said it sheepishly, knowing it might be a little too forward for a woman to ask such a thing. She just didn't want Luc to be lonely.

 

He smiled brightly. “I would be most honoured, my lady Cara. Please, if there is anything I can do to help you let me know.”

 

Cara smiled as she continued forward towards her manor. "I got a bounty from Falk, the steward of Jarl Elisif. There's some trouble around Fort Hraggstad. I wanted to stock up, fix my armor and sharpen my weapons... get ready and go investigate."

 

“I would like to accompany you, if you do not mind.” he glanced at her to see her reaction. 

After the passionate kiss in Karthwasten they had done nothing more and there was a slight worry in his heart she might not want to have him close. He liked her, enjoyed her company and her love for animals made him smile each time she petted Gella or Karnwyr, who much to Bishop’s jealousy, liked her.

 

Cara shifted closer to him and gazed into his eyes. "I would like the company. Who knows what monsters lurk there", she said pleadingly. She shifted a little closer, wrapped an arm around his, though not too tightly. 

 

There it was again. The living feeling in his chest. How was it possible that she made his heart feel like it was beating?  _ Does it matter? _ the voice in his head asked.  _ No. _ he answered himself.  _ Because the only thing that matters is that she is here.  _

He smiled to her and walked her to her home on his arm. 

 

Cara opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode", she said to Luc and then she called out into the kitchen. "Jordis! We have a guest!"

Her housecarl appeared to the entrance and made a polite bow. "Welcome, Ser."

Cara made a brief introduction before she took off her hood and placed her weapons on a rack at the side of the main door. "Luc, make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

With that Cara hurried upstairs, and Luc heard a door open and close.

"The refreshments Thane Cara asked me to prepare are done and waiting. Please, this way", Jordis said and led Luc to the small dining room with a large table that could easily fit about ten people. At the end of the table was a place set for Cara, and Jordis hurriedly set a place close to Cara's place. It made Luc smile. 

The manor itself looked cozy. There were lots of antique furniture assembled in the living room and around the kitchen and the dining room, expensive patterned rugs dotted the stone floor, the windows were large, some had stained glass, some were clear and gave a view to the sea and the small garden behind the house, where Cara most likely grew some ingredients for potions and her own brew. 

The bookshelves were filled with books, and the tableware was silver and expensive porcelain. Luc wondered how on earth had she managed to get all this. 

Fifteen minutes later, Cara came to the dining room, dressed in a simple yet elegant dress that went along her graceful figure, her hair was free and combed neatly, her face was clean from makeup and dirt. 

Even like that, she looked so beautiful it took Luc's breath away. He quickly pulled a chair for her, and Cara gladly sat down before Luc joined her for tea and snacks.

 

“You… mentioned a ball you will visit.” Luc said and to her surprise Cara could hear concern in his voice. “Are you sure you will be alright? People will know what you are and even as the dragonborn…”

 

"I have expressed the same concern to the housecarl, and he said a private table will be arranged for me", she explained. "As a Thane I have to participate. And if I have a chance, I might get to see General Tullius and talk to him about the civil war and the dragon problem."

She was quiet for a moment. She looked at Luc. "I have to stop Alduin, no matter what. I can't let him devour this world."

 

Luc looked at her for a moment. She was brave, more than she herself might even know. Any vampire would hide or at least live in solitude as much as he or she could. But not so her. She still thought to save the world even when he had seen and heard the people in the streets talking about the vampire-dragonborn. And it were terrible words, hurtful and disgusting. Spiteful and cruel. And yet… even though as a vampire with her good hearing she had to have heard it she still paid them no mind and kept her head up. 

It was a good thing that the young woman, Drea, was her friend. Although she clearly was...well somewhat childish she cared about Cara. And a friend like that… Luc was glad she had one.

 

Cara spun her finger around the rim of her teacup absentmindedly. "As for the rumours... I know they exist, and I've heard them twice over", she said, looking sad, but also determined... or maybe her frown was more angry, her tone dark and low. "But there are worse things to suffer through."

 

“I am glad you are so determined, my lady.” he said with a warm smile. “And I am sure as long as you have Miss Andrea and this Inigo and Lydia you were talking about, you will never be alone.” he paused for a moment. “and… you have me. That is… if you wish for it.”

 

Cara lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyebrows were raised into a question, before her expression softened to a very beautiful smile. To keep her vampire prince close by... how lucky could she be? 

"I would be honored if you'd... stay with me... us", she said, correcting herself before she pressed her head down sheepishly. If she had the ability, she'd blush beet red right now, but her flusteredness was enough to convey exactly that. 

She hastily drank some more tea, only to realize her cup was empty.

 

Luc laughed quietly to the sight and took the teapot to pour some more for her. To be this lucky… To find another vampire who tried to remain human by eating and sleeping like one, he knew not many.

 

Cara thanked him with a sweet smile before lifting the cup to her lips. She tried to think for something to say.... anything.... then....

"Would you like to be my escort to the ball", she asked carefully, looking shyly into his eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm being too... pushy.... I can go alone, it's not a big deal...."

 

“Me?” he asked in surprise. “But my lady Cara… I am a vampire.”

 

"I know, which is why I'm asking", she retorted with hopeful eyes. 

 

Luc hesitated. He wished to go. Accompanying this wonderful woman to a ball was more than he would have hoped for and yet… if people saw him they would not take kindly on it, on her. “Are you sure, Lady Cara?” he asked carefully. “I would like nothing more than to spend a wonderful evening with you , dance, celebrate and be amongst people for once, but although they accept you, they will not so easily accept me. In the smaller villages people do not recognize us as vampires but people like this paladin at the museum or battle-trained nobles might know.”

 

Cara revealed a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. I promise. Just trust me."

 

Luc smiled at her. Of course he was still worried, but the prospect of escorting her made him happy. “Then I shall give my best not to disappoint you, my lady.”

 

Cara's smile was wide and brilliant. Happiness welled in her chest, and she could have sworn her heart was beating for a moment before it became still once more. If only she could find a cure. If only she could become a human. If only Luc could too... 

"Have you ever tried to pursue a cure for.... our affliction?" she asked, to keep the conversation on. It was a silly change of topic, but talking about buying a dress would probably just cause him to become bored. She just wanted to hear his voice. 

"Oh, and if by chance you don't have anything to wear, we could go to the Jewel or Radiant Raiments...."

 

Luc looked at her confused for a moment. 

“As  for clothes, I am sure it won’t be too big of a problem to buy some. Perhaps we could even go together.” He glanced at her for a moment. “Unless you prefer to go with Miss Andrea. 

 

Cara's eyes shone from excitement. "I would love it if you'd accompany me!"

 

“Then it is settled.” Luc smiled. “As for a cure… I have, in the earlier years. But sadly all I could find was vague at best and the search always ended in nothing. If I had the chance to visit the more knowledgeable places, the arcane library or even the college of Winterhold... but as a vampire I am not wanted in such places.”

 

Cara reached to touch Luc's forearm comfortingly.

 

“Perhaps…” Luc glanced at her carefully. Could he ask her for this? “We could search for a cure together…”

 

Cara shifted closer to him and after a moment of hesitation she placed a kiss on his cheek. "We'll find it, and you can be human again. A good person like you does not deserve this fate laid upon." she whispered as she glanced into his eyes. 

 

Luc turned to her and smiled. “Shall we go then?”

 

"To find the cure?" she tilted her head. 

 

“Find a dress for you, my lady.” Luc chuckled slightly. 

 

Cara chuckled as well. "Yes, we should." 

Jordis was already holding Cara's cloak and her purse with coins inside. Cara also hid a dagger inside her cloak for self-defence in case it was needed. One could not be too careful. Especially as the dragonborn. She had acclaimed many allies, but also just as many enemies. Thalmor were worst ones, and after rooting out the Dark Brotherhood, its remnants were still after her. 

Cara pulled her hood up to cover her face from daylight.

 

Just as they left Cara’s home Luc stopped her and pointed at a woman. “Isn’t that miss Andrea?”

Drea hurried to them as she saw them leaving. “Cara! Cara can I… uhm… you see, I was invited to the ball and I was thinking you could help me find a dress.”

 

Cara looked surprised. "You got invited?" she wondered. "By whom?"

 

“A paladin whom I met some time ago. He came to the museum earlier and as always Bishop was a major jerk…” she sighed. “But he invited me and well… I think since you are going, too, I could as well take his invitation.”

 

Cara was surprised even more. Not only because Drea was invited by someone so regarded, but also because there would  _ be  _ a paladin, who would certainly see through her and Luc. 

"Of course I'll help you find a dress. Do you have a favourite color? You look really nice in green.... and I think it should be simple yet elegant..." Cara started to wonder aloud as they all walked towards the market.

 

Drea blushed. “I… Do you think Bishop will be angry if I go? I mean... he really seems to hate ser Casavir, even more than any other man.”

 

Cara thought about it for a moment. "I know Bishop is the jealous type, and possessive. If you're afraid he'll do something, you could always refuse Ser Casavir's offer. But getting invited to such a grand occasion is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for someone in your position."

 

Drea nodded and glanced at Luc who had a slight question written on his face.

“So this paladin who visited you earlier is a friend of yours?” he asked. 

“No. Well, I mean he is nice and all and we have met a few times, but… Well to be honest I don’t really know much about him.”

 

Cara was silent, not knowing what to say to this. She worried that Bishop might do something, especially knowing that he had more feelings towards Drea than Drea herself realized. The ranger just... didn't know how to express them.

Cara also didn't know much about this paladin. Ser Casavir. She had seen him on occasion, and he seemed like that general knight in shining armour you read about in children's stories. 

_ Troublesome...  _

 

“But…” Drea continued. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. After all I will be there, too and you are the Dragonborn! No-one would be stupid enough to believe that you are a bad vampire.”

 

Cara chuckled, sounding sarcastic, if not ironic even. "If only you knew how many times I've had to fight against Thalmor zealots, the remnants of the Dark Brotherhood, the Dawnguard.... only because I am the Dragonborn... and a vampire."

 

“but…” Drea said with a childlike pout. “You are nice.”

Luc laughed. “That does sadly not mean that everybody will like her, Miss Andrea.”

“I know.” Drea said quietly. “But I like Cara!”

 

Cara smiled to Drea and gently pulled into a sisterly hug. "And I'm grateful you are my friend. Now, let's find ourselves nice ball gowns and dazzle some noblemen!"

 

Luc coughed a little and Drea nodded sheepishly. She only wanted Bishop, but Bishop… well he didn’t appear to be the kind of man to care about a pretty dress.

 

They went to Radiant Raiments first. Taarie, a high elf, was behind the counter as they entered. 

"Taarie, my dear", Cara greeted the woman cheerfully. 

"Oh, look, it's  _ you  _ again", the high elven woman said with an uninterested tone. "What will it be this time?"

"The prettiest ball gowns you have in stock", Cara said, now with a serious look on her face. 

 

Drea just followed Cara. She had no idea how this would work and she felt her stomach shriffle at the thought of the price. Luc smiled at her, as if he knew what she thought. “Do not worry, my lady, I am sure you will look beautiful in a gown.” Then he turned to the elf as well. “I will require an appropriate outfit for the occasion as well.”

 

"If you wish ball gowns, I'd suggest the Jewel next door. For men, I have more than enough outfits", Taarie said as she started to present few options to Luc.

"Then me and Drea will go to the Jewel. Luc, you can find us there. Ah... do you have money for the outfit?" Cara said, and dug out her coin purse to give some to Luc.

 

“I am set, my lady.” Luc smiled at her. It was a more than kind gesture of her to offer him to pay for his outfit. “I shall find you at the Jewel later then.”

 

Cara nodded and took Drea's arm. "Come, let's go." Before exiting she waved to Luc with a smile and then they walked over to the store next door. 

 

As they entered the Jewel, a to Drea terrifying elegant and rich-looking shop, they could see Ser Casavir talking to a lady of middle age. She appeared to be the shop owner. Not that Drea would have seen it, but to Cara who was a born noble it was clear.

 

The shopkeeper glanced at the customers and greeted them with an overly friendly welcome before turning to the knight. "If you'll excuse me, I must tend to my other customers." She hurried to Cara and Drea. "Greetings, my lady", she spoke to Cara, leaving Drea ignored, as she thought she was Cara's chaperone. "How may I help you?"

Cara pulled her hood down. "I am looking for a ball gown, for me and my friend here", she said and pointed at Drea next to her.

"Your... friend... my lady?" the shopkeeper glanced at Drea from head to toe. She was far from a noble lady. 

"Yes-"

“Miss Andrea.” Casavir interfered. He smiled at the woman warmly. “So you have decided to accept my invitation?”

Drea nodded shyly. “M-hm.”

 

To Cara it was obvious the knight had feelings towards Drea. No way he'd smile that way when she just arrived.

"Which style are you going for, my lady? We just received a shipment from the capital of High Rock with the latest fashion..." the shopkeeper explained as she gestured Cara to follow her. Cara pulled Drea along.

"For myself... something dark red, as it's autumn. For my friend, I want something simple yet elegant. Maybe in a hue of misty green. Something to compliment her eyes and hair." Cara explained.

Shopkeeper seemed to ponder for a moment. "Let me see if I have something in the back. Please, have a seat somewhere and I'll be with you in a moment."

 

Drea glanced at ser Casavir. “I... hope I won’t embarrass you.”

“I am sure you won’t, Miss Andrea.” Then his eyes wandered to Cara. Something about her felt off. Then he saw her eyes. A vampire? Could it be? Then suddenly all snapped into place. The dragonborn. The rumours about her being a vampire. And the last time he had seen her her eyes had not been like this… But that meant…!

“Uhm, this is my friend Cara.” Drea introduced her friend as she noticed his look. “She saved me from some vampires when I first came to Skyrim. She… got sick then.” Her eyes showed regret. “I can assure you she is not evil and she would never harm anyone.”

 

Casavir’s eyes nailed on the woman. So it was true.

 

But…

_ Gleaming red eyes that changed colour, turning a vivid purple…  _

He had no right to judge her, even as a vampire, a monster of the worst kind. She could still be a good person. If Miss Andrea trusted her perhaps it was true? He carefully reached out and offered the proper etiquette to Cara, placing a kiss on her icy knuckles and introducing himself with his title as a paladin.

 

Cara revealed a friendly, if not reserved smile. "It is an honor to meet you, Ser Casavir. I am Dazella Cara Miana de Missere, the Dragonborn, and Thane of the holds of Whiterun, Rift, Haafingar and Falkreath."

 

Casavir watched her. She seemed to be as weary of him as he was of her. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady.”

 

The shopkeeper returned, carrying a few dresses on her arms. She hung them on the frame of a mirror to present them to the ladies. 

"Does any of these catch your eye, my ladies?"

 

Drea glanced at Cara again. 

 

Cara glanced at the dresses. Of course they were all very beautiful and well made, but not quite what she was looking for. Seeing the lady's disapproval, the shopkeeper removed the dresses and hurried to get some others, returning a few minutes later, presenting two red dresses and one green. 

"What about these?" the shopkeeper questioned.

Cara pointed at a low cut, long sleeved dark red satin dress with black pearl embellishments. "I think I'll try that one on. As for Drea, try finding something simple, nothing too flashy."

The shopkeeper nodded and took the two dresses away, leaving the one Cara had pointed for the woman to try on. 

 

Drea, being used to help out, helped her friend getting dressed, only to be shoed off by a maid who insisted on helping Cara. She felt embarrassed and sat down to wait for her friend to come out again. Ser Casavir had vanished behind another screen, apparently getting something for the ball as well. 

 

After a short moment the shopkeeper returned with several green dresses for Drea to choose from. Cara appeared from behind the screen, the maid tugging and making sure the dress sat perfectly on her slender body. Cara stood in front of the mirror to see how the dress fitted her. The cleavage could be covered with a proper shawl, if she needed to, but otherwise the dress was perfect.

"It fits you well, my lady", the shopkeeper praised. "I also have a collection of shoes to go along with it. With or without heel?"

"I prefer slight heel", Cara answered. She glanced at the green dresses brought to Drea to choose from. "Hmm.... I'd say she should try that one with short sleeves and ruffled skirt."

 

Drea looked glad. It was the most simple one of the dresses, still noble and yet it was more of the normal kind. Well… the kind that she would possibly wear at one point in her life. In white… 

The thought made her think of Bishop. Would he even want something like that? He was… not exactly the romance kind of man. But then again he had been so gentle when they had… 

  
  


After both Cara and Drea had decided on their gowns and shoes, with Cara adding a few more accessories for her hair, Cara asked the shopkeeper to pack their purchase. 

"I'll pay for everything", Cara said, smiling to Drea. "Don't worry about it too much."

 

“Are you sure?” Drea asked with a careful glance at the price tags on the dresses around. She knew they were way above her earnings, but letting Cara pay for her felt… questionable.

 

Cara was already giving the shopkeeper the amount of coins needed.

 

Casavir glanced at them from the side. The two women seemed to be close, Miss Andrea hugged the vampire like a friend and made a quiet promise to find something to do for her in return. The vampire woman smiled to that and Casavir could see she only didn’t refuse because Andrea seemed excited about repaying her kindness. 

The dress she had chosen for Miss Andrea suited the young woman. It was green and white and somehow Casavir liked it. It looked so natural as the young woman herself. And it would cover her graces, which he was even more thankful for. He could go without having to protect her from drunken noblemen.

 

"Thank you for your patronage. Please, do come again", the shopkeeper said, and Cara took the package in her arms.

"My lady Cara", she heard Luc's voice coming from the door, and Cara gazed at her prince with a wide smile. But then she remembered there was a paladin present here. And Luc.... 

 

Casavir needed only one look. Another vampire… He forced himself to remain calm. 

Drea cheerfully smiled to Luc. “Cara chose a pretty dress for me!” she declared.

 

Luc revealed a dashing smile. "I am sure she did", he said as he stepped to Cara and took the package off her arms. "Please, my lady, allow me."

"As long as you don't peek inside", Cara teased. 

 

“Cara will look sooo pretty in her dress that your eyes will fall out!” Drea said with a wide smile. 

Casavir tried to calm his mind. He could not let her leave with those vampires. It was possible they would harm her. He stepped closer. “Allow me to escort you back, Miss Andrea.”

Drea looked at him in surprise. “But I can go with Cara and Ser Luc.”

 

Cara sighed. She didn't want to hear any arguing. And she definitely did not want to clash with a paladin that thought vampires were all evil and irredeemable. 

"I just remembered that I need to visit the blacksmith as well. I need leather for my armor in order to repair it", Cara presented her excuse. She glanced at Casavir. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ser Casavir."

 

“I shall accompany you, my lady Cara.” Luc said. “Please, Ser Casavir, make sure our friend gets back without harm. I am sure Bishop would get angry at us if she got lost on the way.”

 

“Hey!” Drea exclaimed. “I am not a child. I don’t get lost… often…”

 

"Don't take it to heart, Drea. I'll see you at the museum", Cara said and she and Luc left the store.

 

Drea walked back to the museum with the paladin. 

“Your friends are… vampires.” Casavir stated carefully. 

“Yes.” Drea answered. “And now you think I am a fool for trusting them. But Cara is my friend. She got like this because she saved me. And Luc… well, I don’t know much about him, but he seems nice enough even though Bishop does not fully trust him.”

 

Casavir could only silently agree to Bishop's wisdom not to place trust on those monsters of the night that preyed upon the good people of Skyrim... all of Tamriel.

 

Drea glanced at the paladin. “There is something I wanted to ask. You don’t have to tell me, but… is there a reason why Bishop got so angry at you? He really seems to hate you.”

 

Casavir's face was veiled with sorrow. "Please, do not concern yourself about it, my lady. The burden is entirely mine to bear, and Bishop has every right to hate me."

 

Drea wanted to ask, but she knew the man did not want to talk about and she had no right to pry. “Alright. Then… I only hope that whatever causes this rift will not harm anyone.”

 

Casavir was silent, lost deep in his own thoughts. Then... "You should ask Bishop, if he is willing to tell you. I am not... I can't speak of it...."

 

She glanced at him with a serious expression. “I understand.”

 

As they entered the safehouse Bishop sat in an armchair by the fire, a bottle in hand. Drea paid it no mind, after all it had been a long journey and she was not his mother to tell him what he could and couldn’t do.

 

Bishop glanced at the door, seeing the woman enter. He turned and took a sip of the mead, only to realize the bottle was already empty. 

"Perfect..." he slurred. "That was my last bottle..."

 

Drea didn’t notice the slight stumble in his voice. She shook Casavir’s hand as a good bye, much to the paladin’s surprise, then she came in. 

“Wanna see the dress Cara chose for me?” she felt a little silly to ask Bishop. He had never really cared for clothes.

 

Bishop stood up. "Cara? Not that faulty priest?" he grumbled.

 

“Of course Cara. “Why would I go shopping with a man who does not even know what I like? Although we met him in the shop Cara took me to.” She stepped next to him with the dress in hand. “So do you want to see it?”

 

Bishop frowned at the knowledge that the paladin had been there... seeing Drea in the dress first... He swore he would get that paladin... ruin his career so badly he would never be able to recover... and he would die as a beggar... 

"Yeah, shure...." 

 

“You… don’t have to.” Drea said, thinking his angry frown was directed at her.

 

Bishop suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Drea tripped, not expecting this and crushed against the chair before she got pulled even closer. His hold was tight... but surprisingly gentle. He whispered something incoherent in Drea's ear, and just held her there.

 

“What was that?” she asked, not having understood what he said. 

 

Bishop sighed deeply. "Just something I learned from...." he paused. "...someone. I'm not quite sure about the meaning. Something about love and all that shite."

 

His words hit Drea more than he knew. 

“Is it so wrong to love?”

 

"You get hurt..." came the answer, his tone choked by agony.

 

Drea said nothing, but she agreed with him. In the end someone always got hurt. Well not always, after all her parents loved each other,  but somehow it had never worked out for her. And Bishop… he probably rather wanted his freedom, not bind himself to a little girl that always had to be rescued.

 

Bishop tried to break free of the painful memory. “You… wanted to show me somethin’.” he said, banishing the sorrow from his voice. 

“Oh… Yes. I’ll just go change, I’ll be right back!”

She hurried to her room and tried to put on the dress, but she had to realize it was not possible without help. So she came out again, holding it so that it would not slide down.    
“Bishop, I think I need help with the back…”

 

Bishop smiled crookedly and stepped closer to help with the laces. A memory flashed in his mind. It was a brief visit in his youth, with his companion... Zanah. The woman had the idea of going to the bazaar somewhere in Hammerfell... was it Hegathe or... Well, details didn't matter, all that mattered was how silly Zanah had looked in that dress she had tried on. Silk and velvet, ruffled and laced... He had thought she was an idiotic woman, but at the same time he had stated that she had looked rather lovely.

He was secretly glad the dress Drea had was quite suitable for her. Simple and elegant. That dragonborn really had chosen well.

The ranger carefully laced the strings and tightened them till the dress sat perfectly on her figure.

 

She turned around. “What do you think? It’s not too… shiny, is it?”

 

Bishop's gaze slowly wandered over her figure from head to toe. She looked... gorgeous.

"You look beautiful. That paladin is going to try and eat you up."

 

“He better not. But I think he won’t. He’s a paladin after all.”

 

Bishop laughed dryly. "Even paladins fall. He'll realize he's a man above all else and when he does.... well... you better have something to defend yourself with when his blood starts to flow."

He sounded so sconful it was almost scary.

 

“Bishop…” She looked up to him. “Is there… something you want to tell me about him?”

 

Bishop stomped over to his chair and sat down. He leaned forward, joined his fingers together and pressed his forehead against his hands. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. 

"He's nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!"

 

Drea frowned. “Don’t say something like that.”

 

Bishop stood up again, starting to pace back and forth in the room. "Well, of course you would say that. You weren't there. You didn't see him impale the one you loved the most while his lackeys were pinning you down and you could only watch. Of course you'd defend someone like that because you don't know a thing!"

 

The coin dropped. “You mean… your… Zanah…”

 

Bishop's face twisted from agony and he released a sound that was part whimper, part howl and part sob. His fist hit the wall, something cracked, but whatever pain it caused him, thinking of his loss of Zanah seemed to be even worse.

 

Drea stood there, unsure what to do. She had never seen him like this. 

“Bishop…” 

 

With a quick step she was at his side and hugged him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

 

Bishop's body quaked from sniffles he was desperately trying to hold back. He clenched his fists, just stood there... paralyzed from pain that the memories had brought. 

 

Drea tried to pull him away from the wall. The sound his fist had made when it hit the wall had been sickening and his hand looked like it. She forced him to sit down in the chair and carefully inspected the hand. Broken. With a few careful movements she brought his hand back into a position so she could heal it. 

“I’m sorry, Bishop. Do you want to tell me what happened?” She couldn’t imagine for Casavir to have killed the woman, but she also knew: Bishop was many things, but a liar - never.

 

Bishop took a deep breath, leaned his back against the back of the chair, and while the woman was healing his broken hand, he started to tell. The only story he would never tell to anyone, but Drea wasn't just anyone... she was... so much more to him.

"We were partners. We met while I was in Elsweyr. While I was skinning a crocodile, she calls out from the trees above me, saying that there were some warriors coming to get me. I didn't believe her. Why would I? Someone stranger had no effects on me. But on that night, I was captured, and brought to justice. If it wasn't for her, I would have died that day. She got me out of the pinch, telling the Mane that she was a bounty hunter, that she had been chasing me for months. That the hold of Skyrim was going to pay a hefty sum... It was such bullshit, that I laughed. 'See?' she said. 'He feels no remorse!' 

I was released, under her custody. But after we were out of the main city, she said that I was free to go, though she also said that she needed someone to watch her back. I was... hesitant at first, but her cheerfulness had... it just... I don't know. At that time I didn't trust her, and I was always so rude to her, saying that if she didn't keep up with me, I'd leave her to survive on her own. We just.... became partners, companions on the journey through the jungles and deserts, forests, meadows... wherever we went, we went there together."

He stopped for a moment, wiped his cheek and sighed.

 

Drea listened silently while she fixed the damage in his hand. So they had been this close. “And then?”

 

"Fast forward three years later, we were in Cyrodiil, and we came across an old ruin, something that wasn't marked on the maps. It was pretty much buried underground and the entrance had to be dug out. We went in... fought vermin and undead... and eventually reached the main chamber. There... on the pedestal... rested a scepter of gold and gems. I had a bad feeling about it and told Zanah not to touch it, but she said it was going to be fine. She took it, and we left the ruin, but...." he goes quiet again, agony veiling his face and choking his voice. "That scepter... was cursed... "

 

Drea was not sure if she should ask. But she knew how it had ended. She was dead. “What kind of curse?”

 

"I do not know. She became obsessed with it, held it close to her in every waking moment. The change was slow but it was there. She was slowly slipping into madness. We were on our way to the Imperial City, to get to the mage guild and get their help to get rid of the curse, but once we reached the main street...." Bishop continued, only to choke again. "She went mad. She became possessed. I should tell you that she wasn't a mage to begin with, on the contrary, magic seemed to harm her. She started to summon demons that wreaked havoc in the city. It wasn't long before the paladins appeared to take care of the problem. I was pinned down... and I shouted and shouted for them not to hurt her, but...."

 

“...they killed her. Ser Casavir… killed her.” Drea finished his sentence. “I’m sorry, Bishop.”

She stopped healing him for a moment to shuffle closer and hold him. 

 

As hard as he had tried to hold his tears back, the vents opened, the dam unleashed... and he wailed like a wounded animal.

 

Drea stayed there. His tears stained her new dress, but it didn’t matter to her. She carefully wrapped her arms around him a little tighter and stroked over his back to comfort him.

 

Bishop calmed down after a long time had passed. He felt pathetic to let her see him like this, and for a moment the considered of just.... leaving... just go on a trip with Karnwyr, but at the same time he felt too exhausted to move an inch.

 

“How about you go take a bath, Bishop? If you want I could come with you and wash your hair.” Drea offered. 

 

Bishop stood up, moving sluggishly towards the bathroom. From his expression, Drea was able to read a plea.

 

She followed him, not only because of the look in his eyes but mainly because he moved rather linkish and she was afraid he’d fall and get hurt. His hand was not fully healed either…

  
  


Bishop sank into the water and sighed deeply. The old scars had been opened, and his whole body was aching to its core. Karnwyr had followed him, and while sitting and watching his friend, he whimpered miserably. 

 

Drea tried to undress, but since Bishop had done well, the laces were unreachable. 

“Bishop… I need a little help undressing.” She moved over to the pool and turned her back to him so he could open it.

 

Bishop reached out with his other hand that wasn't broken and hurting like mad, and opened the laces for Drea.

 

She turned around and let the dress slide off her body before getting rid of her other clothes. Then she joined him in the hot water. 

“Should I continue fixing your hand? You really... hurt yourself.”

 

Bishop glanced at his hand, seeing it bruised and slightly disfigured. "Yeah... I did..." he gives his hand for Drea to heal. "I won't be able to hold a bow with it."

 

She placed a soft kiss on it and continued to heal it. 

“So you hate Casavir because he killed the one you loved… But… Do you really think he deserves it? I mean, I understand that this is terrible, but … don’t you think he just tried to do the right thing? If she attacked innocents…”

 

"It was because of a curse. Zanah would never kill anyone! Not without a good reason. She was... wild and reckless, yes, but someone that would hurt people, never. It was because of the curse, and I know she could have been saved if there had been enough time, but that stupid paladin didn’t even consider! He didn't consider of giving her a chance and outright murdered her!"

 

“But… do you think there was even a chance? I mean… you said it yourself. You didn’t know what curse it was. Maybe he just tried to protect the people there first, maybe he didn’t even know she was only cursed. There are sorcerers who do really terrible things…”

 

"Zanah wasn't a mage!" Bishop exclaimed. "She was... a victim of sum of unfortunate events that started with that scepter! She was innocent! She was good!" he shouted. "She didn't..." his voice was now a whisper, barely audible. "....deserve to die...." he finished, still agonized. "Paladins are taught to protect those that have fallen to evil. They are supposed to serve the weak. They could have at least  _ tried  _ to... but no... Casavir killed her... without blinking an eye. Not even giving her a chance."

 

“I know this is painful for you, Bishop. I may never have lost anyone I cared about, but I am not stupid. How could he have known who she was? He saw a mage attacking the city. What would you have done?” She paused. 

“I know you hate him, Bishop. I don’t know what I would do I if I was in your place, but... her death is not his fault. He may have been the one ending her life, but let’s be honest, Bishop. It was that Scepter that killed her.”

 

Bishop slumped forward. Drea's words felt like knives driven through him. Defending Casavir...  _ she's smitten with him.... _ "I should have never let her touch that thing.... "

 

Drea snuggled up on him. “I’m sorry, Bishop. Please… please don’t think I’m heartless. I just think that hating him won’t change anything.” She carefully tried to snuggle into his chest, worried he might push her away. “And… if all of that had not happened… Where would Karnwyr and I be today?” 

It was a weak defense, stupid and maybe he would think her selfish, but it was true. Without Bishop…

 

Bishop wrapped his arms around the women, then his lips started to wander on her skin. First her cheeks, then her lips, down to her chin, her neck, her other shoulder, her upper chest to the other shoulder, and back up to her neck again. 

 

Drea remained silent. It confused her at first, but then she realized he was seeking comfort in the closeness, maybe he even wanted to make sure she would not vanish from his life? With a few careful and loving kisses she snuggled into his arms and gently let her magic heal his hand. “I won’t leave you, Bishop. And I promise I will be careful with strange magical artifacts.”


	10. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm a little late with uploading this chapter but it is a long one. *hopes that is a good excuse*  
> And now I shall go back to play Skyrim. And annoy the hell- uhm the oblivion out of Bishop.   
> See you next chapter.

**The Ball**

 

"One, two three...." Luc counted as he gently led Drea in a slow waltz. Bishop frowned in a corner, and Cara was petting Karnwyr. Drea had come early in the morning to Proudspire Manor to ask for dancing lessons, which became more than that. Cara had taught her proper etiquette, how to eat neatly, how to sit and walk like a graceful young lady. Well, for the most part the teaching had worked.

"Don't look at your feet, my lady", Luc reminded.

 

“But I would stomp on yours.” Drea tried to defend herself. Of course she knew she had to look up, but she really didn’t want to step on Luc’s feet, or later Ser Casavir’s. She threw a short glance to Bishop who had come along, for whatever reason. He still claimed balls were for sissy pants and not for a woman like Drea and that after all she didn’t need those people. 

Drea knew he would have liked it if she told Ser Casavir she would not go, but she had already agreed to and didn’t want to disappoint him. Even knowing he had killed Bishop's lover, she was still convinced it was not because he had wanted to. And the way he had reacted to it showed her that he did at least regret it. 

And so Drea had hugged Bishop and told him she would still go, after all Cara would be there, too, and she would not be alone. That seemed to be alright for Bishop. 

 

The few days they had spent together had given Bishop the impression that the hero of legend with the pale skin really was not all that bad. For a noble. And a vampire. 

He watched as she played with Karnwyr. If the wolf liked her she hardly could be all that bad. And she would keep an eye on Drea for him. He hated not being able to follow Drea, even when he did not say it. She got into trouble so easily and those nobles would think she’d be a nice snack, after all she was a peasant without a name. No-one would believe her if she told she got forced to… No- that could not happen. He would make sure she would stay close to Cara so she would be safe. 

With a vampire.

The thought made him grin.  _ Oh the irony… _

 

He watched her dance with Lucias. She was clearly not used to this, but she still looked gorgeous in the dress Cara had chosen for her. His eyes followed the motion of Luc’s feet. The pattern was simple and only sometimes he placed his feet differently to spin her. Who knew, maybe Bishop would dance with her like that. Some time. When no-one else was looking. 

 

"Miss Andrea, The man is more worried for your feet than he is for his own", Luc explained with an encouraging smile. "Now, look up and smile. Try to look like you're enjoying it", he said and brought Drea into a spin.

"You can always refuse the dancing if someone comes to ask you. Just remember to use a polite excuse rather than outright say 'no'. That way you won't insult the other person." Cara explained.

 

Drea nodded, trying hard not to look down.

 

Cara patted Karnwyr's side and then the wolf walked over to Bishop. The ranger glanced at his wolf. "Had enough, buddy?"

"Are you jealous of him, Bishop?" Cara teased.

"At least I'm not spoiled like he is." Bishop scoffed with a gentle smirk.

 

Karnwyr nuzzled his nose into Bishop’s hands. Even though Cara was nice, Bishop was his best friend. He remembered the woman. She had been there when Bishop tried to heal him. She was good. Like Bishop. But his friend was a better hunter. 

 

Bishop gently patted the wolf's head, and the wolf then lay down next to him. His eyes followed Drea. How he wished he could dance with her. How he wished he could just.... go to the ball and steal her from Casavir's arms and take her away... where that faulty paladin would never see her again. That doe-eyed bastard.... first Zanah and now the paladin  _ lusted  _ for Drea.

Luc escorted Drea to sit down to rest. Jordis hurried to bring some tea and refreshments. 

 

Drea sat down next to Bishop and glanced at him. He seemed calm now. After he had cried in her arms a few days ago they had not really talked about it anymore, but Drea noticed he sometimes searched her closeness, hugging her and pulling her into a rough kiss. It made her happy to feel he wanted her close and even now he had come with her. 

“Would you like to try and dance with me?” she asked somewhat sheepishly.

 

Bishop glanced at her with a look that said ' _ are you serious? _ ' Then the ranger glanced at Luc and Cara who were sitting together, talking about some trivial thing he really didn't care to pay too much attention to. The look on their faces told him enough.

"Well... I'm not exactly good... and unlike that red-hair I won't be careful with your toes." he sounded sarcastic, but also playful. "And I won't dance with other people around. Besides the only dance I like is the kind we do between the sheets", he grinned to his own joke.

 

“Oh. Alright.” Drea said. She snatched one of the biscuits and nibbled on it. “You know, we should go find that dwemer ruin Auryen told us about. Maybe Cara and Luc can come, too.” She glanced over to her friend. "Would you like to?”

 

Both vampires glanced at Drea. Cara didn't seem too keen on it, and Luc seemed also on the same wavelength as Cara.

"Dwemer ruins are death traps", the dragonborn started. "If it's not the automatons that get you, it's the vermin.... and falmer", Cara said, frowning as if to a memory. "I think that scar on my left shoulder is still visible even though I've treated it constantly since that trip to Alftand."

 

Bishop could only agree and yet… if those two came along then maybe they could go have a look. Dwemer ruins were dangerous but he had been in a few and when you knew what to look for it was fairly safe. Only the falmer remained to be a problem as the fire of your torch made constant noises even when they could not see. 

 

"But I think... with so many of us there, we might have a chance", Luc started. 

Cara looked still unsure. "But the falmer.... they are dangerous. They have the advantage in the darkness."

"We are vampires, and able to see in the dark, my lady", Luc reasoned.

 

“And Drea could use her magelight, so... since three of you are mages…” Bishop said slowly, “We could just have a look at it. You know, just check what we can do or if we should leave it.”

Drea looked excited. Silly woman, always so curious. But at least she trusted him and listened to him when they were in ruins. 

“We could... you know split our findings and from what Auryen said no-one’s been in there so far. So if we are lucky there will be a lot to find. Who knows,” he joked, “Perhaps we find a cure for vampirism.”

 

"If it was that easy to find, there would be no vampires at all", Cara retorted. "But... I guess we could. I could write and ask Inigo if he'd like to join us."

 

“Sure,” Bishop said. The more trustworthy people to back them up the better. And since Cara had travelled with that Khajiit for some time he was probably alright. “What about that Lydia woman?”

 

"Should we try and travel with as small group as possible? Lydia is not exactly quiet with her heavy armor", Cara mentioned.

 

Bishop nodded. She had a point. Drea was not all that quiet, but at least she barely wore any armor and her spells could silence her quite well. And the Khajiit would naturally be more silent in his movements.

 

“And we need to be careful. The ruin is in the reach.” Drea said, “Which is possibly why no-one has been there yet.”

 

Luc frowned, Cara looked pondering. The Reach. The place where the forsworn lived.  _ Where that chieftain lived.  _

 

“Yeah, just another problem on the list.” Bishop said. “We have to get past the forsworn.”

 

Cara remembered the young chieftain's words. That she would always be welcome to his help. 

"My lady Cara, don't even think about contacting that savage...." Luc said warningly.

Cara glanced up at him. "But he could help us out. He could help us get past the other clans that are less welcoming."

 

“Are you talking about that forsworn you met?” Drea asked curiously. 

 

"Yes", Cara answered.

"He used  _ us  _ to gain the upper hand in that skirmish of his!" Luc exclaimed.

"The forsworn could have sniped us anyway, Luc.", Cara retorted indignantly. "We survived, barely, but we survived. If we had been regular mortals, we would have died, but we're still here. Alive. In a manner of speaking." she spoke softly now, touched Luc's hand. "Luc, please.... I do not know why you are so against it, but he could help us. Really. He could help us out."

 

Bishop found himself agreeing with the bloodsucker once more. That forsworn hardly would have kept them alive if Cara was not the almighty dragonborn. He wanted to use her and the foolish woman ran straight into it.

“Don’t be a moro-”

“We could come too, right? I promise I will behave!” Drea interrupted Bishop, looking excited as ever.

 

Cara shrugged. "I see no harm in it, but I do not know how that chieftain might react. He was rather.... well..." all of a sudden Cara felt like she could blush beet red... if her blood still flowed. The young chieftain's look was so.... 

Luc cleared his throat, frowning ever so slightly from jealousy as he squeezed Cara's hand in his own. "That chief wants the dragonborn, not the beautiful woman that you are. Always remember that when dealing with him."

 

“But he was nice to you, right?” Drea said.

 

Cara nodded. "He was... he didn't hurt us, or anything, he tried to help us after the fight."

Luc's face was dark from anger he tried so hard not to reveal. That forsworn.... he was nothing but a savage, and he would use Cara the moment he saw her taking the bait.

 

But Cara and Drea were not against seeing the forsworn, especially Drea, who had decided she would find out all the things about their life to see who they really were. Bishop still frowned, but if Drea would go then he would follow, even if it meant taking on the forsworn. 

 

Luc was still disagreeing to this, but at the same time he just couldn't leave Cara alone with that savage. He would make sure Cara would be in danger. 

"Shall we continue with our lessons?" Luc asked from Drea.

 

Drea glanced at Bishop one more time before she got up and stepped to Luc. If she was honest she would rather dance with him, but he didn’t like it, so… 

Luc made her practice the steps over and over again. He had to silently admit that all these years as a vampire had not given him much practice, but he vowed to make sure Cara would enjoy the dance with him. Having spent the night in her guest room had given him some time to practice the steps again, but having a woman on his arm made it more difficult, especially since Miss Andrea smelled delicious… After only a few last spins he had to stop and drink a potion. He knew he and Cara should go hunt together before attending the ball, it was too dangerous like this.

 

"I think that's all for today", Cara said, noticing Drea being exhausted, and Luc having the trouble to concentrate. Bishop was glaring at Luc with an evil eye as well.

"Let's get you out of that dress", Cara said to Drea as she took her hand and hurried upstairs to help her friend.

"The ball is tomorrow evening, so you better come here so we can get ready together", Cara informed. "I'll do your hair and makeup. Err... I'll make it light and natural, something you can easily remove. Sadly most nobles go overboard with it sometimes, but I think you'll look best with a more.... down to earth style."

 

Drea nodded, trusting her friend knew what she was doing. After all she had already found a really pretty dress for her. Drea had washed the dress very carefully to get Bishop’s tears and snot out. She remembered how embarrassed he had looked once he realized he had ruined her good dress.

“Do you think Bishop would like it?”

 

Cara glanced at her friend as she carefully opened the laces on the back and loosened them enough so that Drea could let the dress just slide off.

"The dress?" she asked.

 

“What I’ll look like at the ball.” Drea responded.

 

Cara smiled to her friend. "Believe me, my dear friend. Bishop can't get his eyes off you once I'm finished!"

She sounded really sure of herself, then she tilted her head. "Would you like Bishop to come to the ball?"

 

“He doesn’t like those prissy things. I’m sure he’ll just sit down by the fire and have a little time to himself and Karnwyr.”

  
  


The day of the ball Cara woke up early, despite the fact that she had been hunting bandits with Luc inside a cave only some ways to the north of the city. One less bandit group to deal with, and more hearts and flesh for Cara to turn into potions of blood.

She got up, wrapped herself in a morning gown and hurried to the basement and into the bathroom - only to see Luc sitting in the water. Cara froze to the doorframe and after a moment of awestruck staring, embarrassment set in and she quietly backed away...

 

Luc had his eyes closed, but he had heard her of course. He smiled a little to himself as he heard her back away again. She was a lady at heart, despite her way with cushing and cursing when the bandits had seen them. But a strong woman like her was all the more alluring when she was able to not only be a pretty accessoire on parties. Cara was… just so much more. 

He opened his eyes and looked around the bath. She had made it such a peaceful place and there were several bath oils and soaps in shelves, along with towels and a few aromatic flowers. Most of all he would have loved to show her his own home, where he grew roses and made them into tea and soaps himself. Perhaps they would have the chance one day.

 

Cara hurried back upstairs, and put some water to boil on the stove. She chose a simple mix of herbs for a morning tea, arranged some bread, butter, cheese and vegetables on the dining table for breakfast. 

The image of Luc in the bath still flashed in her mind. His sinewy figure, broad shoulders, not too muscular, but still strong... like a young man should be. 

_ How old was he when he was turned? He looks so young....  _ Cara had realized she hadn't asked, and talking about vampirism seemed to bother Luc quite a lot. He clearly didn't enjoy it, but....

 

There was a gentle knock on the door and just a little later Jordis brought in a sheepish-looking Drea. “I hope I’m not too early…”

 

Cara glanced at Drea and revealed a smile to her. "No, not at all. Please, have a seat. The tea should be ready soon."

 

Drea hurried to sit down. “You are still in your morning gown, though… Am I really not too early?”

 

Cara glanced at Drea, noticing dark circles around her eyes. "Did you get  _ any  _ sleep at all last night? I hope Bishop isn't to blame...."

 

Drea smiled to her friend. “Don’t worry, I just had a bad dream.” She glanced around. “Is Luc not here?

 

Cara looked slightly flustered. "He's taking a bath.... once he's done, I'll go take one as well. If you haven't taken one yet, you should come along. I have a bath oil that really does good for your skin."

 

Drea nodded excitedly. “I would love to. Cara I was wondering… Do you… Have you ever had flowers in your hair?”

 

Cara poured tea in two cups, handing one to Drea. "Yes, on many occasions. Do you want some? I think I still have some mountain flowers blooming in my little garden at the back of the house."

 

“I have planted a little garden at the museum and I was hoping that maybe I could have some of the flowers in my hair. Do you think that would be alright?”

 

Cara thought for a while. Flowers were only used during spring and summer.... for autumn it would be colored leaves or ripe berries... 

"Flowers, no, but if you like leaves in autumn hues, that is allowed. Also berries that ripen later in harvest season. Snowberries for example."

 

“Hmmm.” Drea made. “Maybe… Are you good with that? Should we go find a ...uhm what is it called? A person to make our hair look good?”

 

Cara chuckled. "Can't you trust  _ my  _ skills with that?"

 

“If you know how to do it.” Drea smiled widely to Cara. “I just don’t know what a noble lady learns at home.”

 

Cara looked nostalgic. "When I was still living in Leyawiin.... me, Vanna, Han and Tuor used to play outside, and Han taught me how to make wreaths. He always decorated my and Vanna's hair with them, and we played princesses while Han was our knight.... or a loyal steed." she started to laugh, then her laughter dissolved into a sad sigh. "I miss them all so dearly...."

 

“You should go home and visit them. Drea said. “Even as the dragonborn, you are still you. everyone needs to see their family on times.”

 

Cara shook her head. "It wouldn't be wise. If Tyran found out I am still alive, he'd demand my return... And if I visited my family all of a sudden, they would be harrassed by the Leonlilius family... if they aren't already..."

 

“You mean… You have not even told them you are still alive?” Drea’s eyes went wide. “But they must be devastated!”

 

Cara flinched. "Don't think that I wouldn't have wanted to tell them?! I don't know what kind of lies Tyran has told them already. If I sent a letter, and if my family demanded answers, Tyran would claim my letter a lie", she said, her eyes filled with tears, her voice stuck in her throat. "I'm supposed to be dead!" she hid her face in her hands and only the movement of her shoulder told Drea that she was crying.

 

Drea looked at her with a sad expression. Then she took Cara’s hand and with a determined voice she said “Then I will bring you home. And if that monster dares to touch you I will kill him!”

“What monster would touch Miss Cara?” Luc appeared in the room, his hair still moist from the bath. 

“Cara is scared to go home because-” Drea stopped herself. She was unsure if Cara wanted to share her pain with Luc, especially because she liked him.

 

"Because...." Cara sniffled. "Because of my husband... Tyran Leonlilius." 

Saying his full name aloud caused Cara to break into a hopeless sobbing. She didn't know how Luc would react to this fact. Maybe he'd leave... maybe he'd think she was soiled beyond saving... but moreover, she relived her memories as Tyran's wife... no.... as his plaything. All the pain and suffering he caused... all the things he and his mother did to her... everything was to break her will, to make her an obedient doll for Tyran to handle as he pleased. But no... Cara wouldn't succumb. She suffered silently, tried to find any help possible... but eventually she was silently shipped away in a coffin, laid to rest in a prison where she slept and dreamed about someone who had suffered just as much.

  
  


Luc was hit by the word husband like it was a holy sledgehammer.  _ Husband… _ She was already… His mind went numb as he watched the brunette woman hug Cara and trying to calm her.  _ Husband… _

“...will never touch you again, right Ser Lucias?”

He woke from his numbness, realizing there was something way more important than his beloved Cara being married already. This man, whoever he was… He had  _ hurt  _ her.  _ He had dared to harm this wonderful woman!  _ That bastard would not touch her ever again, not as long as Luc drew breath. He stepped to the two women,still somewhat wobbly. 

“I am here, my Lady. Miss Andrea is right. I will not allow this man to ever touch you again. If he dares to even think of hurting you…” he left the threat unspoken.

 

Cara shifted so that her face buried against Luc's chest. She was still crying, holding onto him like he was the only lifeline she had left before drowning into the ocean of her own tears. 

 

Luc carefully picked her up, trying to keep his anger at bay. He carefully motioned Miss Drea to follow him downstairs to the bath. Of course he did not know if she would feel a bath as comforting as Luc did, but the heat of the water would possibly ease her pain and since her friend was here she would be alright. 

 

After she was carefully sat down in the water, Cara slowly started to calm down. She washed her face from tears and glanced at Drea who had joined her. 

"I... apologize for that outburst...." she said quietly, slightly embarrassed. Her eyes searched for Luc, but of course, the gentleman that he was, had left the room.

"I hope... I hope he won't think any differently of me now...." Cara said in a low voice, slightly worried and almost helpless.  _ The only good man in the world... and my ghosts of the past might drive him away. _

 

Drea took a sponge and gently washed Cara’s back. Of course it was not like with Bishop, but she had seen how it had calmed Bishop, so maybe it would help Cara as well? 

“I’m sure Luc knows that you are a good person. Why else would he be here? I bet he secretly likes you as much as you like him.”

 

Cara would have blushed beet red if she had been able to. Only her slight hunching gave her flusteredness away. "You... think?"

 

“Of course! I bet he only left because you are a lady and he can’t follow you to the bath, but he still brought you here. I’m sure he is really worried for you.”

 

Cara waded to a shelf and picked a few bottles. One for her and Drea's skin and two for their hair. She was thinking about Luc as she waded back and placed the bottles at the side of the pool. 

"He looked so... shocked to hear that I'm.... well... I'm technically still married, since I'm not dead...."

 

“But it felt like he was more upset about someone hurting you.” Drea said. “And… If he really likes you then it would not be a surprise if he got hurt by the idea of you already loving someone else. I mean because when you are married you do love that someone. Normally.”

 

Cara laughed sarcastically. "Love was far from it", she said as she started to spread scented oil to her hair to wash it.

 

“I know, but… Luc… he does not know what this bastard did.”

 

Cara's expression was dark, her frown was deep, contemplating, and she stopped spreading the oil for a moment before she combed it into her hair with her fingers.

 

“You know… I think you really should go home. I’m sure Luc will come, too. We will protect you, I promise!”

 

Cara hesitated for a moment.  _ She doesn't understand. They don't understand. If there's even a hint of my survival, Tyran will....  _

"I can't... Tyran would.... he  _ will  _ do  _ anything  _ to get me back, especially now that I am the legendary hero", she said, and it was clear the effect of the abuse was still there. Her voice cracked, her eyes looked dark and void of any emotion. "I'm the perfect trophy!" she laughed ironically. "He'd gain such a boost to his own name, and he would use me to get whatever he wanted!"

 

“Not if he wakes up with a blade in his throat.” Drea said darkly. “And I know even Bishop would do it if you asked him to. You know… he may seem to be cold-hearted, but he actually cares deeply. He just doesn’t want for anyone to know he has a weak spot.”

 

Cara let the oil stay in her hair and she started to wash Drea's back for her. She didn't speak much, as she was lost in her thoughts.  _ Could I go? Could I see my family again? Sending word ahead would be wise, but... maybe not? What if I just go to Leyawiin and go see them all just like that? _

"But Leyawiin is so far away.... and Dragons are still harassing this province."

 

“I understand what you mean, Cara, but just think of what your family must have gone through! You said you were in a coma for about five years, they haven’t heard from you in at least seven years now! By now they probably think this bastard killed you and dumped your corpse in his backyard!”

 

After washing Drea's back, Cara started to spread oil in her hair as well, gently combing it to her brown tresses. She gave her the bottle with scented oil for her skin. "I'll think on it. It's a long journey, and might need some planning."

 

Drea smiled a little. She was glad Cara would think on it. Because that meant she would see her home again, Drea would make sure of it. And after all Bishop had said Leyawiin was a nice enough city. They would all go together.

  
  


After the bath the two women hurried upstairs in Cara's bedroom, where the wardrobe was open, with both Cara and Drea's dresses hanging on the doors, waiting to be put on. In a vase Cara had already assembled leaves, branches with berries and flowers for Drea's hair, secretly having planned on this anyway. 

"Do you wish to keep your hair open? Or should I make it into a bun or something?" Cara asked as she combed Drea's hair.

 

“Uhmmm… I don’t know… What looks better?”

 

Cara started to assemble Drea's hair into different kinds of coiffures, of course without securing it, she was just trying to find the perfect way to put her hair. 

"Hmm.... how about...." Cara collected about half of Drea's hair. She used pins and thin elastic strips to secure it into a small bun on the back of her head, so that some of the tresses fell freely down still. The rest she curled with a hot iron, making it land on her shoulder. Then she started to make a wreath from the leaves, flowers and branches.

"You'll be the prettiest little autumn fairy the palace has ever seen!" Cara declared.

 

Drea blushed slightly. Now she wished Bishop was here to see it. But he had left early in the morning, saying he would go out to hunt. Only after he had already been gone she had realized he had forgotten his pack and would not be able to bring back any meat. But at least he would spend some time with Karnwyr.

 

Once the wreath was done, Cara gently placed it on Drea's head, securing it with more pins and branches to make it look perfect. Cara glanced at Drea, nodding from agreement. "Yes! That is perfect! Now, let's put on the dress and then finish off with the makeup."

 

It took a little while to put on the dress after Cara had already done Drea’s hair, but they managed. For herself Cara put on the dress first, then she worked on her own hair while Drea watched with big eyes. 

 

Meanwhile Luc got ready as well, although his outfit did require a lot less work. He could hear the two women laugh in Cara’s room and smiled a little. It was so good that Miss Andrea was here. If only Luc was able to comfort Cara like this. In the heat of the moment he had dropped her title earlier and yet… calling her Miss Cara sounded so much more… close. As if they were friends. He sighed a little. A husband. Of course a beautiful woman like her would already be married, after all she had told him she had found out about being dragonborn only two years ago when she came to Skyrim. But to think that in her past… 

Luc’s fists clenched tightly around the wood of the chair. If he’d ever find the man to have mistreated her.. his life was forfeit.

 

Cara finished her look with light makeup as well. Her hair was curled, raised with pins and decorated with pearls and red rubies. Around her neck she had put on a pearl choker, and on her earlobes dangled beautiful silver earrings with rubies. As she stood up and revealed her look to Drea....

"What do you think? Too much perhaps" Cara wondered as she glanced in the mirror. "Hmm.... maybe I should go without the earrings... no... I think the choker is too much!" with that decision she took off the choker, nodding to the outcome that made her neck look longer and more slender. 

Cara walked to the wardrobe and dug out two fans. One green and one red, the green one she gave to Drea.

"Believe me, you'll need this." she said with a smile. For herself it was just an extra accessory.

 

Drea looked at the fan for a little moment. It was pretty, but although she knew what it was used for… Skyrim was already a cold place. She would hardly need such an item in autumn and in the Land of Snow and ice no less. 

“Are you sure?” she asked Cara with a slightly confused expression.

 

Cara chuckled. "Ballrooms are rather hot, even during winter. Trust me."

 

“Hmmm. Ok.” Drea looked at herself in the mirror. She was not the kind of woman to care much about looking good and she was certainly not arrogant, but she had to silently admit that she looked really pretty. She turned around and carefully hugged Cara. “I’ll try to not make a fool out of myself.”

 

Cara hugged her friend back. "Don't worry. If you feel uncomfortable, you can always come find me and I'll take us to the corner I asked for us all." She let Drea go and walked over to her wardrobe one more time to take a thick black fur cloak to go along with the dress. For Drea she had a white one.

"You can go ahead. I'll drink a few blood potions... and make sure to take a few with me... and for Luc...."

 

Drea nodded and walked downstairs, which felt different, now that she wore the pretty dress. Not that she had not worn a dress before, but she was not really used to it. Downstairs Luc already waited for them. He looked really handsome, Drea had to admit. His long hair was combed and tied at the upper back of his head, making him look like one of these warriors with the longs thin blades in that one fairytale book she used to like. They were honourable and valued good manners just as much as fighting for the good. Of course Drea knew that was probably not always the case, but it was in the stories. And Ser Luc looked just like that, noble and honourable. 

 

After five minutes Cara walked down the stairs, gracefully, making it look like she was floating rather than walking down. She stopped at the end of the stairs, glancing at Luc... and what she saw took her breath away.

 

Luc offered her his arm the moment she stepped down the last stair. He had seen many beautiful women through his years, but Cara still was special. Maybe it was what he felt for her, or perhaps it was simply that she was a lady in perfection. 

“You look stunning, my lady Cara. I hope that I will be worthy of your grace tonight.”

 

Cara revealed a smile to him as she took his arm and stepped next to him. She felt... a weird tug in her chest. Like her heart tried to beat so it could skip a few before racing into gallop. She looked down sheepishly. "I... I should say the same, Ser Luc", she said before she lifted her gaze to his eyes. "You look quite dashing."

_ To think I'm going to dance with him... to think I'll be enjoying a night at a ball for once. _

 

“We should bring Miss Andrea to the museum,” Luc said. “I am sure the Ser paladin is already waiting for her.”

 

They exited the manor and made their way towards the museum.

Cara kept Drea by her side while Luc followed them in respectful distance. It was already quite late, but the sun still stung in his eyes and he felt his skin burn up and being healed at the same time. With worry he glanced at Cara who had to endure it as well. 

 

Of course the walk from the manor to the museum was painful for Cara, as well. The daylight hit her like one thousand bee stings, leaving burns and spots that also healed as soon as they appeared. 

Cara opened the door to the museum, stepping inside right after Drea.

 

“Bishop?” Drea called out only to be greeted by silence. It seemed he had not returned yet. “Hm. Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll make some tea.” She said and went to the kitchen.

 

"Mind your dress!" Cara called after her as she sat down on an armchair, followed by Luc who joined beside her. Cara looked around the place, then her eyes wandered to Luc. 

"Were you... shocked?" she asked carefully. "About my past that is", she elaborated.

 

Lucs expression went dark. “Of course I was, I still am. Whoever is capable of harming such a wonderful woman as you are when he should treat you like his queen-” Luc stopped. 

“I can not believe such a vile person exists, even when I already know. But… If you will allow me I would like to stay by your side and protect you. From this man and any other who tries to harm you, my lady.”

 

Cara smiled, admiring and adoring the man who was sitting next to her. She placed both her hands on top of his, holding onto it. 

"Tyran is a monster.... a true monster. He may not be a vampire, or a werewolf... or a falmer... but he is still a monster. His mind is twisted, and his only pleasure is to cause pain...." she explained, stopping as the memories surfaced. She took a deep breath. 

"I want you... to stay with me. For as long... as you want", she admitted sheepishly. "Your company... soothes me. I can't explain it... it makes me feel alive."

 

“You don’t have to explain it, my sweet Cara, “he whispered. “because I feel the same when I am with you.”

 

Cara's heart tried to beat, but when it couldn't her chest felt like it was being squeezed together and expanded by an explosion of emotions. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to her. 

_ Why didn't I meet him instead of Tyran? _

Cara leaned towards him, till her lips were only inches apart from his. Her eyes gazed into his with a question.

 

Luc carefully leaned in, closing the distance. He kissed her with all his love. There had been someone a long time ago, someone he thought he had loved, but right now it felt as if he had been wrong. Cara, his beautiful and lovely Cara was so much more than that. He felt a connection to her that he had never thought possible. She seemed to understand his fears and worries, had gone through the dangerous Reach with him just so he didn’t have to face the ghosts of his past. She cared for his safety and had looked so worried when he had left to scout the bandits hideout. And now she was here with him, allowing him to hold her and kiss her. 

As the kiss was over he glanced at her, her eyes conveying the same hope as his and he silently sent a prayer of thanks to the goddess of love.

 

Drea came back to the kiss. She smiled and just placed the tea in front of them, sitting down quietly. Seeing Cara so happy made her swoon.

 

Cara returned to sit properly, but she still kept her hand on Luc's. She felt this was right... this was all she wanted. To be near Luc... to love him...  _ But there's still... so much to do. _

She poured tea for herself and Luc, sipping some, only to wonder about the taste. She could recognize the taste of snowberries in it, but there was something else as well she could not quite grasp. Being a vampire, human food didn't taste like anything. She had to think hard and remember the taste and texture from the time she was human in order to enjoy it.

 

“What an interesting mixture. Snowberries and a hint of nettle.” Luc smiled to Drea. She did not look like she had taken offence on him kissing Cara and he could sense her happiness in the heart rate and her scent. So she approved of them. It made him even happier. 

“Yup!” Drea said with a smile. “I like herbal teas better than fruit teas, and this one is a really nice mixture of both.”

 

"It is delicious", Cara said as she took another sip.

 

They sat for a while, lightly conversing about this and that and how vampires could smell extremely well, but had no sense for taste, which surprised Drea, since Cara had never told her this, and after a while there was a polite knock on the door. Drea went to open and there stood Ser Casavir, looking even more handsome than usual.

“I hope I am not late, Miss Andrea.” he asked with a smile. 

“Not at all. Do you want to come in? We were just enjoying some tea.” She held the door open for him to enter.

 

Casavir stepped inside, accepting the invitation for tea gladly. He glanced carefully around, searching for Bishop, but the ranger was nowhere to be seen. Should he feel worry or relief for it, he couldn't answer right away, but after seeing the two vampires, his answers quickly shifted to worry.

 

“You have met Cara, uh, I mean, Lady Cara Dazella… Missere…” Drea fought a hopeless battle against her memory. “...Cara and Ser Luc before!” she finished with a flustered face, deciding her friends were good enough to not take offence.

 

Cara glanced at Casavir, nodding him with a greeting. "Good evening, Ser Casavir."

Luc greeted the paladin more carefully, but still politely.

"Good evening", the paladin answered, quickly stepping in front of Drea to protect her.

 

Drea stepped around him. “I’ll get you a cup, make yourself comfortable.”

Casavir sat down somewhat unwillingly. She did not appear to be influenced by a spell but still, the presence of the vampires made him uncomfortable. 

 

Both Cara and Luc were no different from Casavir. Their vampire instincts screamed at them to run away. Paladins had magic that could easily kill them, especially if they made a wrong move.

Awkward silence landed upon them. Luc and Cara leered at Casavir, while the knight himself debated whether or not to join Drea to watch over her.

 

“Here you go.” Drea cheerfully placed the cup in front of Casavir and poured the tea for him. 

“You are so quiet.” she noticed. “Don’t be shy, I bet you’ll like each other!”

 

Cara sighed. "If only there was a cure for this affliction."

 

Casavir relaxed somewhat. It was true… If there was a cure.. who said those two wanted to be what they were. And given what Miss Andrea had told him about the young lady’s turning… 

“I must apologize.” he said quietly. “I simply know that any vampire falls for the lust of blood at some point, but I suppose as long as you are holding on to the will not to harm anyone it does not make you evil. Please forgive my prejudice.”

 

Cara smiled kindly to the knight. "It is quite alright, Ser Casavir. I understand. Vampires do have that... certain stigma that is not easily brushed away."

 

“As for the lust for blood there is a way to keep it at bay, although it requires a lot of will and we will always have to hunt for bandits and other people who already forfeit their right to live.” Luc added. “We may not be able to live without blood, but I vow upon my honour, ser Paladin, that I would never harm an innocent.” He forced himself to ignore a certain memory. “I hope that is acceptable for you.”

 

"Same goes for myself. I have been a vampire for a short time, but even so, I have not touched an innocent soul. Inigo once was kind enough to allow me to drink from him, but I made sure he would not get infected and made sure he would fully recover. It was a... one time situation where my survival required such drastic measures...." Cara explained, looking sad and apologetic. She had never wanted to do such a thing... not to Inigo... but at that time she was in such a bad shape... 

 

Casavir tried to understand her. She was no paladin, no warrior, who had vowed to give her life for others. It must have been fearsome to her, especially if she was a good person. But she was also the dragonborn, the hero so many talked about these days. Much of it was likely just rumours and made-up stories and yet, the woman that sat on the sofa across the table had something… Despite the fancy dress and the ladylike appearance he could still feel the strength of this woman. 

 

“Should we get going?” Andrea’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“I think we should.” Ser Lucias answered. “I believe it won’t be long until they open the doors now.”   
  


Cara fixed her makeup quickly, and did the same for Drea. Soon after they were walking towards the palace, the garden outside was decorated with lanterns that hung above their heads, along with crystals that scattered the light around them, creating a beautiful scenery around them.

There were many other nobles waiting there, chattering meaninglessly, some of them glanced at Cara's direction, starting to gossip, but Cara paid it no mind at all. She was stronger now.

 

Drea marvelled at the place. It had something special too see the pompous place and the people who all wore such expensive clothes. Casavir watched her from the side. 

“It is beautiful, is it not, Miss Andrea?”

“It is.” she answered. “I have seen many beautiful places, but I think I never saw something like this.”

 

"You should visit the cathedral in the Imperial City sometime", Cara said. "It's even more majestic than this."

That memory for Cara, however, was filled with pain. She had never wanted to marry, but it was.... expected as a noble woman. She had wanted to travel, become an adventurer... but instead.... 

She tightened her hold on Luc's arm only little to make the man at her side to touch her hand comfortingly.

 

“I have.” Drea said. “They decorate it with lights and all on special occasions. There are too many people for my taste there, but you are right. It does have a similar charm.”

Casavir listened silently. He knew she originated from Cyrodiil, much like him, but very unlike him she had left her home because she wanted to.

 

The doors opened, and the guests slowly walked inside, giving their cloaks to the servants and names to the announcer.

"Allow me, my lady Cara", Luc said as he helped with her cloak. Cara carefully checked her dress was in order, before she moved to help Drea with hers. She quickly took another look at her hair as well, fixing a position of a branch before nodding.

Luc offered Cara his arm, and the woman took it, then he escorted her to the main hall, giving their names to the announcer. 

 

Of course Luc made sure to let him announce only Cara’s title as the Dragonborn, not her name as de Missere. Who knew what could happen if someone told that abusive husband where she was. Behind them Casavir told the announcer his and Drea’s name. Greenhill. He could swear he had heard that name before. But then again it was not a name that sounded particularly uncommon. He lead Cara inside, making sure Casavir and Drea followed. 

 

The ballroom was decorated similarly to the garden outside - lanterns, candles and crystals hung from the ceiling, along with magelights, and the crystals scattered the light beautifully all around them. Many chairs, tables and such were arranged around the sides of the room for comfortable moments of idle conversation, and of course later on for dinner. 

Cara noticed many noblewomen glance in Casavir's direction, and glaring at Drea who was at his side. She wondered why. Was the paladin so popular among the ladies of Solitude?

 

Drea noticed the stares, too. She felt terrified by it. Was something about her wrong? Was it the dress that was way too simple for the occasion? Was it her hair? Luc and Cara both felt her fear, it was so strong that Luc walked a little slower to give her the chance to hide behind Cara and himself. Such a cheerful woman and yet she seemed to be afraid now. 

 

Cara glanced at Drea over her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with you, Drea, don't mind them. Let's find the corner I specifically asked for and have a seat."

 

Casavir lead the woman after her friend. “Do not worry, my lady. You are beautiful and have nothing to hide for.”

 

Cara asked from a servant for her seat, and the elven woman led them to a quiet corner that had been hidden behind a curtain to give it more privacy. Luc pulled out a chair for Cara and she sat down.

 

The evening went by with light conversation until Luc asked Cara for a dance. 

“Should we, too, Ser Casavir?” Drea asked with a smile. 

“You can dance, Miss Andrea?” Casavir asked surprised. He knew she had never had the chance to learn it, or not that he knew. 

“Yes. I mean… not really, but Luc and Cara showed me.”

“I see. In that case it would be my pleasure to dance with you, my lady.” He bowed to her. “Will you do me the honour?”

Drea took his hand and tried not to be nervous as he lead her to the dancefloor. 

 

Casavir smiled to the woman. She clearly was not used to it and yet she bravely faced the situation and danced with him. He kept his hand on her shoulder blade, slightly nervous himself. To dance with her like this meant a lot to him. The kind woman in his arms glanced at her feet and he chuckled. “Do not worry so much about your feet, my lady, you can’t see them anyway.”

“Yeah, but I can see yours…”

He laughed. “I hope you are not afraid I would step on your toes.”

“No.” She looked up, looking very concentrated as she tried to only feel what was going on.

 

Luc and Cara danced not far away from them, a lot more graceful than Drea, and they both enjoyed it a lot. Just as Luc spun Cara the last time for the song he caught a glimpse of- no, that was unlikely. Bishop had constantly been nagging about how useless balls were and how Drea should just go out hunting with him and Karnwyr. 

 

"Did you see him as well?" Cara questioned, speaking as quietly as humanly possible so Drea wouldn't hear. "I never thought  _ he'd  _ come here."

 

“So you think it was Bishop?” Luc asked quietly. “I am not sure, especially since he went out to hunt.”   
  


Cara shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he wants to keep an eye on his precious bunny", she grinned a bit.

 

Luc chuckled. “Maybe.” He lead Cara in another dance.

 

Cara smiled, as she felt like flying in Luc's arms.

While Casavir was beginning to dance with Drea, there was a sharp tap on his shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" a raspy male voice asked

 

Casavir turned around. 

“Bishop?!” Drea asked in surprise.

 

Bishop grinned triumphantly. He was dressed in expensive clothing. "The one and only. Now back off, Casavir, she's mine tonight", Bishop said as he stepped closer to Drea. He made a polite bow, extended his hand to her and asked: "May I have this dance, ladyship?"

 

Drea took his hand, still surprised and her body reacted on its own. She trusted Bishop, no matter where they were and so poor Casavir could only step aside and try to not look like he just got ditched. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry.” Drea glanced at him. “Do you think it is alright if I… just one dance?”

Casavir smiled to her politely. "The evening is still young, Miss Andrea and I am sure Bishop has no invitation, so he should not remain here for to long or he will be removed.”

 

"Let them try!" Bishop growled lowly, then he led Drea into a waltz that was slightly clumsy on his part, but at least he tried his best to not step on Drea's toes.

 

“I-” Drea stumbled after him. “You… I didn’t know you can dance.”

 

"I watched that red-hair. Seemed easy enough... or so I thought..." Bishop explained, looking a bit flustered as he danced with Drea. "Besides, these clothes are strangling me! No wonder the nobles are always so stuck up...."

 

Drea was overwhelmed by the whole situation. “So… why are you here?”

 

"I think it's obvious why", Bishop answered as he spins the woman around.

 

Drea looked up at him. “Is it? I thought you didn’t like such… occasions.”

 

Bishop pulled Drea a little closer to himself, stared into her eyes with a meaningful gaze.

 

“Were you… worried for me?” Drea asked quietly. “You know that Cara would never let anyone hurt me, right?”

 

Bishop looked slightly flustered, then he collected himself. "I just wanted to dance with you... I guess...."

Though he would have rather been somewhere else. Not to mention... that he hated the idea of Casavir having her to himself. That faulty priest just loved to steal everything from him after all.

 

Drea smirked at him. “You missed me, admit it!” She stepped on his feet. “Ah!, I’m sorry.”

 

Bishop didn't mind it, she was not heavy and his boots were sturdy, he held Drea firmly against himself so she could regain her balance before continuing with the steps. 

"Maybe I did...." he whispered. "Just a little."

 

The tingly feeling in her chest made her head spin slightly. Or perhaps it was that they were dancing. For a moment she had to hold on to him as if she was drowning.

 

"Wobbly feet already, ladyship?" the ranger teased with a gentle smirk on his face. "Should we find a place to sit down?"

 

“Yeah, maybe… But do you think it is alright? How did you even get in without an invitation? Do I even want to know? You didn’t… steal one, did you?”

 

Bishop took her hand and carefully zigzagged through the crowd to the side, where he made sure that Drea had a seat. Then he revealed a legimite invitation to the ball. "I had to pull a few favours for this, but at least I have an official permission to be here in case troubles rise." he looked a bit smug. 

 

Drea stared at him in surprise. And I mean real surprise. “You… what?” she grinned in disbelief. “How on earth…?”

 

Bishop glanced into her eyes, then around the room, before he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from her lips. "I may not be a knight in a shiny armour, but I sure won't let that paladin keep you all to himself."

Though his words were jealous, his tone was something.... warmer, giving Drea the impression that he really wanted to be there for her.

 

Drea smiled. “Are you going to tell me the story of how you snuck into the ball?”

 

"There's nothing to tell. I showed the invitation to the guards, they opened the doors and I came inside. I didn't give my real name to the announcer though. I didn't want you to hear that I had come in... because I wanted to surprise you", the ranger explained as he leaned against the pillar next to Drea's chair, with his arms folded, and looking at her with a crooked but dashing smile.

 

“But how did you get an invitation? I mean… Earlier I overheard some nobles saying how glad they are that this year they keep out the mob. So… how did you get one? This was not something to be simply pulled by money. Also: What are you wearing?”

 

"Like I said, I pulled a few favours", Bishop replied, gesturing to the crowd. "I am a ranger, and I have a reputation all around Tamriel. This thing...." he tugged the collar of his shirt. "Squeezes the air out of me. I was told I would never get in without a proper attire or whatever the hell that idiot was saying...."

 

“I think you look good in it.” She revealed a sweet smile to him. “If you had told me earlier we could go I would have gone with you rather than Ser Casavir. I mean, he is nice and all, but you are my-” 

Suddenly she stopped and looked flustered.

 

Bishop glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm your what, sweetness?"

 

“My companion.” She said.  _ No! my lo… why would he?Just because you slept with him? _

Drea glanced at him. “I… like you.”

 

Bishop revealed a wide, happy smile to her. He looked so content that even his eyes gleamed. "Me too...." came the whisper. "More than you know. And you can think what you like about that."

 

She looked into his eyes. For once she did not avoid looking at him, she searched for any sign of him not meaning what he just said but there was only his smile and then he suddenly pulled her on the feet. 

“Come, sweetness. Since we are here, we might as well enjoy ourselves.”

Drea let him lead her to the dancefloor again and this time she relaxed. Because Bishop was right. Since he had come here she should enjoy it while it lasted.

 

Casavir watched them from the side. There was jealousy in his heart, but he understood. She travelled with Bishop. They probably were more than just travelling companions. And there was a quiet voice telling him that at least Bishop had found love again after all these years. After what Casavir had done.

 

After the dance dinner followed. Cara, Luc, Casavir, Drea, and now Bishop sat together at the corner table. 

 

Of course Bishop had stolen Ser Casavir’s seat next to Drea, glaring at his  _ rival _ like he could scare him off like that. And of course Drea scolded him. “Bishop, be nice. You can both sit next to me, I’ll just sit in the middle. At least that way you won’t start a fight…”

 

Bishop grumbled, but eventually he just agreed to these terms. "If only he'd just stop with those stupid doe-eyes...."

Cara secretly drank a blood potion, giving Luc one as well.

 

Drea reached for Bishop’s hand and squeezed it slightly, making him look at her.    
“I like you, Bishop, but I like you even more when you are nice.”

 

"I'll just pretend Casavir is just someone random guy who decided to join us on a whim!" Bishop said and turned to Casavir. "Good evening, good ser, I hope your evening has been great so far.", his tone was so sarcastic his words were hardly complimentary.

 

Casavir met his glare without showing what he thought. “It has been until you came along and stole Miss Andrea for a dance.” He looked at Drea. “But I guess she would have appreciated it if you had asked her to go to the ball in the first place and as a paladin I am not one to linger on this. As long as Miss Andrea is happy it is alright with me.”

 

Bishop ignored Casavir around midway his explanation and place his attention to Drea. "You look gorgeous, by the way. I think I didn't say that."

 

“Are you trying to make amends for behaving mean? You will only get cuddles tonight if you manage to be nicer to Ser Casavir.” Her playful look changed suddenly into a very serious one. “I am sure he never wanted to hurt her.”

 

Casavir looked uncomfortable. 

“Miss Andrea is right, Bishop. Had I known, I would have tried…” his voice had a strange crack in it but he caught himself. “I never wanted for this to happen, Bishop, you must believe me, if I could I would take it back.”

 

Bishop's glare was so piercing it could have drilled a hole through solid rock. Then he looked away, his face was full of agony.

"Yeah. But sadly none of us is able to control time. Zanah is gone, and there's nothing else to it. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you. Never. I might learn to tolerate you, but that's all you can expect from me, faulty priest."

 

Casavir nodded. He would not dare to expect anything more. But Bishop just had told him her name. Zanah. 

“There is something else.” He looked at Bishop. “I know you don’t deem me worthy, but We never found out who she was. When you stole her body - I mean… when you took her body from the priests - We had nothing to find out who she was. Only… there was a necklace. I think she wore it before…” 

He paused, obviously trying to focus as he relived memories that never left him and had given him nightmares in the past years. 

“Do you know of this necklace, or of her origins?”

 

Bishop glanced at Casavir. "Her name was Zanah Ulquhart and the necklace... it had a blue stone, shaped like a tear, over it was silver wings embracing the stone..."

 

Casavir went silent. Zanah Ulquhart. He took off the medallion he hid under his shirt and pushed it over the table to Bishop. “Open it.”

 

Bishop took the medallion and opened it, only to reveal the necklace Zanah had worn... he remembered it clearly. Because it was the only thing she never took off, even when they had made wild love in the middle of nowhere... 

His hands shook when he lifted the necklace and placed it on his palm. It was just as shiny as it had been back then. 

"Zanah...." he whispered as he gently brushed his index finger over the silver wings and the stone. 

_ 'This? This is a gift from my papa!' Zanah's cheerful, if not weary voice announced in Bishop's memories. 'He always said I have the heart of an eagle, yearning for the bluest skies!' _

Bishop closed his fists, rage, agony, and contemplation shadowed his face as he pressed his forehead against his knuckles.  _ I want to kill that paladin. I want to kill him now! I want to chop him into pieces and feed them to the wild dogs! _

"Did you steal it from her corpse?" Bishop asked with a dangerously calm voice. He didn't look at Casavir, he just stayed in that pose, containing his anger, as he realized this was not the right time nor place to cause a scene.

 

“As you may remember you freed yourself and ran off that day.” Casavir said quietly. “So we had nothing to go on. We searched the streets and it was then that I found it. “I always meant to give it back. At least bring it to her family. But when we got back to the temple you had stolen her body and run off with it. We never found out who she was. I never…” 

Casavir’s eyes were shadowed by his pain. He had never forgiven himself, the order had hired the best trackers they could find but the young man had never been found and neither had the body of the elf.

 

Bishop groaned, his shoulder moved as if he was sobbing. Then he stood up, walked over to the stone wall and before he was going to hit it, Luc stopped him.

"Stop. Breaking your bones is meaningless", he said, and Bishop shook the vampire off him. 

"To Oblivion with you! And you!" he pointed at Casavir with eyes that flared so dangerously even a feral beast would have cowered in fear. "I've had enough of your excuses,  _ paladin.  _ If you appear in front of me again, I swear I'll---"

"Enough!" Cara's voice rose above Bishop's, her hands hit the table so hard that the cutlery clattered. "I understand you're hurt, but blaming Casavir like this is... it's just... cruel!"

Bishop glared at all of them, and before anyone could say or do anything else, he stomped towards the exit. Only Drea was able to see tears in the ranger's eyes.

 

Drea stepped between him and the curtain that separated the little corner from the ballroom. “Bishop…” she caught him in her arms. “Please don’t…” 

She tried to figure out what to do. He had claimed he was over it, that he didn’t linger on her death. But it was clear he never had gotten over it. And how could he? He had loved her. And then suddenly she had been gone. Without a warning. 

“...don’t run away, Bishop. I’m sorry I can’t…” Tears gathered in her eyes. “... can’t do anything to… make you feel better.” 

 

_ drip _

 

“I just… please… don’t…”

 

_ drip _

 

“... run away…”

 

Drea cried. It was impossible not to when Bishop suffered so much. She loved him. And there was nothing she could do to protect him.

 

Bishop just stood there, his own tears falling on the green dress, creating small wet spots on it. His pain, his rage.... everything poured out from his eyes in a form of salt water that made his vision blurry.

Cara sighed from empathy. It was... heartbreaking to witness those two crying, and seeing Casavir wrecked by grief as well. 

 

Drea held Bishop. It was all she could do. At the same time though Bishop was the one holding her. He gave her comfort while she cried. Casavir tried to understand what was going on in Bishop. He glanced at the necklace that Bishop still held in his clenched fist. 

 

“Bishop…” Drea whispered. “I’m here. I’m here for you.” 

she tightened her hold and placed a gentle kiss on his chest. “You’re not alone. You will never be alone again. I’m here.”

 

Bishop held onto Drea even tighter.

"Don't squeeze her too much!" Cara said. "Her dress and hair will get..."

"I think it matters not", Luc said calmly. "Maybe we should make an early exit."

 

“Bishop?” Drea asked, trying to remove  herself just a little to look at him. “Do you want to leave?”

 

Bishop nodded, and Cara hurried to him with a handkerchief so he could wipe his face and eyes. 

"I'll go get our cloaks", Luc said and hurried to the entrance hall.

 

The others followed him, Casavir included. He hid his medallion at his chest again, but let Bishop keep the amulet. He had loved that woman and it was clear it was valuable to him not for its materials or craftsmanship, but because of the woman who once wore it.

He held himself in the back, escorting Cara to the entrance where Luc helped her with her cloak. Drea helped Bishop who was stiff and hid his pain behind a mask: the annoyed frown Casavir recognized from pretty much every moment he had met Bishop here in Solitude.

 

They all walked down to the museum, where Luc and Cara said their good nights. It was clear that Bishop wanted to be alone and would let only Drea close. Casavir wished them a good night and then he quietly spoke to Drea. Bishop could not understand what they spoke, but after only a short while Casavir followed Luc and Cara out of the courtyard of the museum. 

 

Drea opened the door. 

“Come, let’s get inside, I’ll make us some tea.”

 

Bishop walked inside, his face unreadable. Karnwyr hurried to greet them, but after realizing Bishop's mood, the wolf immediately nuzzled his friend's hand, whimpering from concern.

 

Drea went to the kitchen to make some tea for them while Bishop sat down in the chair by the now dark fireplace. He was unable to catch a thought, only when Drea placed a pot of steaming hot tea on the small side table he broke free. His eyes followed her as she crouched in front of the fireplace, in her good dress and all. She stapled a few logs in it and used her magic to set them on fire. Then she turned around. Her eyes searched his.

 

She didn't need to search though, when his gaze already nailed on hers. He was still clutching the necklace in his fist, and realizing this, he opened his hand and let the necklace fall to the floor.

 

She picked it up. 

“You loved her very much, didn’t you?” she whispered as she sat down right on the side of the armchair. 

 

Bishop leaned against the back of the chair, his eyes wandered around the room, seemingly uninterested to see any of the things in there. Like he was just searching... something... that would never be there anymore. 

"More than..." he started in a whisper, only to stop as there was nothing equivalent. Zanah had been his light. His northern star. When that guidance had disappeared from his life, he had become lost... so lost and alone it had been ripped him into pieces over and over and over again.... till Karnwyr came into his life... till Drea appeared on that fateful day in Riverwood. He had felt his world shift once more, and now it revolved around her.

 

Bishop could feel the amulet in his hand again. Drea’s soft hands closed his fingers around it. “From all the treasures we found... I know that this is the one that should remain with you. She might never come back but you will always have the memory of her. As long as you remember her-” 

She stopped. 

“I guess that sounds stupid to you. Just… When I feel sad for the things I lost… the time I can’t have back… I always remember that: Nothing can take away my past. The things that happened. The hugs I got, the smiles, the people I was allowed to meet.” 

Her voice became quiet.

“And… If all those things had not happened… I would never have come to Skyrim. And I would never have met you.”

 

Bishop was quiet, once more lost in his thoughts... and in this woman's wisdom. Despite her being so stupid sometimes, all that childlike silliness and everything hid a truly smart young woman.... And what she said just now was... somewhat comforting. 

_ 'Everything happens for a reason, wolfie!'  _ he remembered Zanah saying in a gutsy manner, with a cheerful smile on her face. 

".... You'll just have to trust your tomorrows... and forgive your yesterdays..." he whispered as he opened his fingers and looked at the necklace.

 

Drea said nothing, just lay her head on his shoulder. For a while they just sat there. The fire burned and Karnwyr remained close as if to give Bishop comfort. 

After some time Drea stood up. "Could you… help me out of the dress? It’s really uncomfortable while sitting like this.”

 

Bishop put the necklace inside his pocket and stood up to help Drea. He carefully opened the laces, loosened them enough for the woman to handle the rest. 

"Hey... uh.... you have those summonable chest... thingies... could you store this in one of them?" he took the necklace out of his pocket. "I don't know where else to put it so it would be safe...."

 

“I…” she glanced at it. “I am not good enough with them yet. It could get lost. But… Why don’t you wear it? I mean it looks a little girly, but…” She chuckled. 

“You know, we could go to the market tomorrow and try to find- or better: we could go to the smith and ask him to make a medallion like Casavir has. He wore it all the time. Or… something. You know. Unless you prefer not to see it. I guess.. that would be understandable.”

She looked unsure.

 

Bishop was unsure as well. Would keeping it close to his heart hurt Drea's feelings?

"How does... this make you feel?" he asked carefully. He really wasn't the kind of a person to really care but... this was Drea. She was his companion... his... 

 

Drea turned to him. She stood there in only her underwear, but she stepped to him and hugged him. 

“I… I love you, Bishop. I came to Skyrim to run away from all of this. From my stupidity, from always falling in love and getting hurt in the end. But here I am. Longing for you. Wanting to spend my life with you. Yes. I would be… I  _ am _ afraid that you long for her more than me. And yes, I am jealous of her for what you feel for her. But this is different from anything I know. All I know that I am not able to compete with a woman that I never met and never will meet. I know that all I can do is to hope that your heart is big enough for both of us. And I know that you never stopped loving her. But… maybe it does not matter all that much. I mean… I can not be her. But… She could also never be me. If… if what I can give you is enough… if I can make you happy… then that is enough, right? I don’t have to be better. Or banish her from your heart. Because you and I … we have our own history, our own memories.”

She went silent. 

For a long time they just stood there, both thinking on it. 

 

Bishop held her close, then he started to stroke her back, lace his fingers in her hair. Eventually he started to kiss her face.

"My Drea..." he whispered gently. "My sweetness..."

 

Drea snuggled closer to him. Then she suddenly laughed. 

“Doesn’t that bird nest in my hair make it very uncomfortable to hold me?”

 

Bishop laughed. "I can try and take it off. I actually like the way it looks."

 

Drea smiled. “You do? Cara made it for me. Maybe… maybe I could wear it sometimes. But for now I think you should help me remove all the twigs and berries. They might still be edible, soo… if you like we could snuggle in and eat up my hat.” She smirked at him.

 

Bishop chuckled and started carefully to remove the twigs and branches, then the wreath itself. He carefully opened Drea's hair, letting it fall on her shoulders, and after removing few more leaves Drea's hair was free and clean.

 

Drea kissed kim carefully. “I think you should take your time deciding what to do with it, Bishop. She meant a lot to you and you should never forget the good things you have lived through with her. Like I with my family back home. I am far from them, but as long as I remember them I feel at home. A little bit.”

 

Bishop glanced at the necklace resting on his palm. 

' _ Remember wolfie: When you don't know what to do: stop, take a deep breath, scream, and continue walking.'  _

"If you two had met... I think you would have become fast friends", he whispered. "She was... very easy to like."

 

Drea chuckled. “If even you grumpy wolf liked her then it must be true.”

She sat down on the sofa, pulling a blanket over herself to not get cold. She left enough space for him to join her.

 

And Bishop did. He sat next to her and pulled her against his side.

 

“Hmmm… You are the snuggliest wolf I know. Besides Karnywr that is.”

 

"Nice to know I have chances", Bishop teased with a wolfish grin. 

The wolf in question walked over to Bishop and placed his head on Bishop's lap, looking at him with inspecting and concerned eyes. The ranger started to pet the wolf.

 

Drea smiled and lay her head on his lap. “Chances, huh? And here I thought I am the one who wants you.”

 

Bishop glanced at her. “Maybe I like you just as much.” 

Saying that suddenly didn’t feel strange anymore. Because she had not laughed at him crying, had not said he was not a man. Instead she had cried with him and for some reason he felt like after all these months together he could not be without her anymore. He didn’t want to. 

“Maybe we just… you know…” That part still felt awkward, though…

“Yes?”

“We… I mean…” He took a deep breath and pulled her up so he could hold her against his chest. As he pressed her head against himself he whispered: “I love you, too. And I want to keep travelling with you for the rest of my life. With you and Karnwyr. And be close to you, sleep next to you; hold you, and…” he grinned a little bit. “...and watch you when you lie under me and make that face.”

“What face?” Drea looked embarrassed.

He grinned. “You know… the face when you beg me to give you something only I can give you.”

He could see her blushing just slightly. 

“My Drea…” he held her close and they kissed. She was right. Zanah was still in his heart but Drea was different. Holding her was nothing like it had been with Zanah. Drea gave him a peace that somehow seemed to always make the harshness of life easier. He wasn’t even sure why, but with Zanah it had been more about the jobs while travelling with Drea… she never pushed on when they needed a break. Sometimes she would just sit down and say how beautiful the landscape was and that she wanted to stay there for the night. And when it came to the jobs she didn’t care much about the money as long as it was enough to stay alive. She wanted to do the things that were fun or interesting. And all the books she packed in her packs… He chuckled quietly. Rather take along another book than some of the more valuable loot. And she had always carried them all the way back to the museum. 

 

“Should we go to bed? You could sleep in mine…” Drea offered. 

“Yeah... that would be nice.” He followed her to the room with the large bed. Back when they had gotten the safehouse from Auryen Bishop had told her to take that fancy room. He preferred something simple. But now that she lived here when they were in Solitude it didn’t feel all that fancy anymore. Bit by bit she had thrown all the fancy things out and stashed them in the hidden room behind the wardrobe. Now the room felt almost homely. He undressed and lay down on the bed. Just a moment later her soft and warm body snuggled in next to him.

 

Bishop pulled her right against himself and kissed her good night. "Sleep tight, sweetness." the ranger whispered as he buried his nose in her hair and soon was fast asleep.


	11. A day in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bunny told me someone is hungry for more of the story, so here you go, Nell. Since this is a short chapter I just might go ahead and upload another one in a few minutes.   
> Also greetings to Schelli, I hope you are enjoying the story, too. 
> 
> Lots of bunnily love and huggles to all of you nice people reading Ruru's and my story. <3
> 
> ps: Did you guys know there is an official "Tales of Tamriel"? I mean... Why would they do that? It is such a generic name. *feels kinda stupid now for having named our first published story the same that these books are named* Well, I guess it can't be helped, I really need to get better at naming things. And people. And everything.

**A day in peace**

 

In the morning Drea woke up to noises from the kitchen. Bishop was gone from her side and as she listened closely she could hear several voices talking. 

 

“Leave him be, Bishop. If Drea invited him then just accept it.” Cara said indignantly. “You should know best that she always wants for everyone to get along.”

 

Casavir sighed. “Perhaps I should leave…”

 

"Yeah, run away like the coward you are!" Bishop barked angrily.

Someone hit the table with a fist, cutlery clattered, and Cara's voice was sharp, stern and indignant. "This has to stop! I understand your pain and anger, but bullying Casavir like this doesn't help either of you at all!" there was a pause, with Bishop scoffing before Cara continued with gentler voice. "At least try to have some compassion. He's suffered enough, and so have you, must you dwell on your sorrow like this to make others uncomfortable?"

 

Luc nodded in agreement just as Drea, only covered with a blanket, entered the kitchen. “Uhm… good morning.”

 

Bishop stepped to Drea, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against himself while staring down at Casavir. Then he kissed Drea good morning. "My sweetness."

"Good morning, Drea", Cara greeted. "Good morning, Miss Andrea", Luc chimed.

 

“Are you being mean again?” Drea scolded Bishop, looking at him with a pout. “You have to be nice to Casavir today. Because I invited him. And Cara and Luc. Because we are going to bake today!”

 

Bishop glanced at Drea with a raised eyebrow. "Bake?"

Cara braided her hair and tied it to a bun at the back of her head. "It's been ages since I last did that. Though back then I was with my nanny."

 

Drea nodded. “I thought it would be fun and since we are going to travel together we might as well make something tasty for the way.”

 

"Wait, are you saying that bastard is coming along as well?" Bishop said as he pointed at Casavir. 

Cara frowned. "Bishop! For the love of the gods! We'll put you into a cage if you don't behave for five minutes!"

 

Drea pulled Bishop close. “I invited him so you could make up. But no, he won’t travel with us. Unless you would like to, Ser Casavir.” She looked at the paladin. 

 

“Travel with you?” Casavir looked confused. 

“Yes. We thought to go to the reach to find a dwemer ruin Auryen told us about. And on our way we will also see the library in Markarth. Cara and Luc are still searching for a cure, you know.”

 

Bishop frowned and stared at Casavir with as much disdain as possible, almost daring him to say yes.

"You'd be most welcome to join us", Cara said with a kind smile. "Right, Luc?"

Luc was wary of the idea. "I... I have nothing against it... as long as he understands to keep his preaching to a minimum."

Cara glanced at Casavir. "I am sure ser Casavir understands that we are not like the other vampires. We want to be cured from this affliction, not give into it."

 

Casavir thought on the offer for a long time. Bishop hated him and Ser Lucias only tolerated his presence. But there was also the fact that the two vampires could lose it at any point and although he accepted that Andrea was off limits, having something happening to her was something he could not accept. 

And… if they found a cure… It was something of great value to the order and everyone. 

“I… would appreciate if you would let me join you.”

 

"Absolutely n---!" Bishop started, only to be stopped by Drea, who pressed her finger against against his mouth.

 

“How about a deal, Bishop? You let Casavir come with us and I sleep with you every night. And I’ll get you that bow you wanted so much.”

 

Bishop glanced at Drea.... and after a moment of silence he agreed to the terms. "Though I accept cuddles as well. You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to."

 

Drea chuckled. "I meant next to you, silly.” She hugged him tightly. “Just try it, Bishop. You are smart, you know better than to bash on someone who didn’t mean to do something bad.”

 

Bishop scoffed. "Alright, alright... I'll try... but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him!"

 

“Well, now that that is settled… I’ll go get dressed and you guys could already get the flour and stuff. We need to go to the market for the fresh things, though.”

 

"Me and Luc can go to the market. We should let these two get some alone time to get to know each other a bit better, don't you agree?" Cara suggested, pointing at Bishop and Casavir.

 

Luc nodded. The day was grey and the sun would not be as harsh if they dressed up well. He lead Cara outside and Bishop and Casavir remained in the kitchen alone.

 

Bishop glared at Casavir before he moved to get the flour and other stuff they needed. He had seen Drea bake before, so he knew where to find the things she needed.

 

“Bishop I am truly sorry for her death.” Casavir said quietly. He had written a letter to his order the night before with her name and the request to find her family. “If I could take it back, even if it cost my life, I would do it.”

 

"Death is far too good for you, paladin", Bishop growled. "You should be sent to the planes of Oblivion and have some daedra rip you to pieces, then resurrect you, and repeat the punishment over and over and over again till you begged to be killed!"

 

“Bishop!” Drea appeared in the door. “We talked about this! It is not Casavir’s fault that she died. If you want to blame someone that badly why not yourself for going into that ruin? Why not Zanah for taking the scepter? Why not the fact that you went to the imperial city with a woman that was clearly not herself anymore?”

 

Bishop grimaced, as if stabbed. It wasn’t like he hadn't blamed himself for not being quicker... for not being more vigilant, and get Zanah to safety... not telling her to leave the scepter alone and just leave the ruin. 

But when self-loathing didn't ease his pain, he had directed all his hate towards the paladin that had killed Zanah. It was easier. It took the pain away a little. But it wasn't enough.

 

Drea could see Bishop grimace. Had she been to harsh? She stepped to him and hugged him. 

“Bishop… You know it’s not right to do that either, right? You know that neither of you deserves all the blame for what happened. You could just as much hate me for not having been there to smash the sceptre.”

 

"Let's just... get on with this... baking thing... alright?" Bishop's voice cracked. "I need something else to think about right now."

 

Drea squeezed him slightly before letting go. “I love you, Bishop.”

 

Two hours later Cara and Luc returned with two large baskets full of fresh ingredients, like eggs, meat, fruits and vegetables.

Luc was carrying most of it and as Cara helped him placing the things down he smiled to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Bishop, Casavir and Drea had already started with the lunch they would have together. Bishop had been quiet for most of the time while Drea asked Casavir about his life as a paladin. He answered all of her questions with great care and gave his best not to anger Bishop.

 

Cara helped with lunch, Luc watched carefully, as if to study the culinary arts, if it could be called that. For a noblewoman… Cara seemed to know how to cook, at least a little.

 

Drea swirled around in the kitchen from one place to the other, giving Bishop and Casavir one type of dough to knead each and then she ordered Luc to help Cara with the meatballs while she began mixing the third dough together.

 

Bishop grumbled and started to knead the dough, however he didn't remember to use flour, and the dough got stuck on the table. "Dammit...." the ranger swore.

 

Drea helped him out. “Flour, silly.” She spread it over the table. “Now you can roll it out. Yours looks good, too, Ser Casavir, you can spread it over the table and once Bishop is done you do the same. the dough needs to be about this thick.” She showed it with her fingers. 

 

As the men struggled with the dough, Cara rolled meatballs and placed them on the buttered frying pan. She hummed a tune while doing so and Luc followed on the side, before he started to help her, seemingly enjoying the homely atmosphere.

 

They ate in the hall. Bishop kept Drea to himself, provokingly sitting between Casavir and her, but this time he didn’t spit insults. 

“Those are really not bad, Cara.” Drea said, eating contently. 

 

Cara chuckled. "Really? I thought I had burned them!"

"Nice and crispy on the outside, juicy on the inside... just the way I like", Bishop said with a grin, adding an innuendo in his tone.

 

Casavir watched the two vampires. He knew they didn’t have to eat, in fact it was completely useless to them and yet they ate just as much as the others.  

 

Luc noticed Casavir's stare. "Do you find this odd, Ser Casavir? Us eating like everyone else?"

"It makes us feel more human", Cara chimed in. "True, human food has no use to us, but it reminds us of our humanity."

 

Casavir nodded carefully. It made sense. To be human, behaving like one was not the most stupid thing to do. “I understand. So you also sleep in a bed and drink water or tea to keep your human side?”

 

"As long as the bed is in a place where sunlight can't get easily,", Luc explained. "Water is... tasteless, however. I prefer tea. It has a scent and a taste." Cara nodded to agree to his words.

 

Drea listened to the exchange while she chewed. It had never really occurred to her why Cara sometimes asked things like what it tasted like or said things like having trouble to fall asleep. But if vampires really didn’t need to sleep it was no wonder. 

 

“May I ask how you have been turned, Ser Lucias?” Casavir asked.

 

Luc froze in place. As memories of that time flooded his mind... he stared into nothing, reliving the nightmare of torture and blood. Only Cara's touch brought him back.

"If it's too hard to say, you don't have to", she said compassionately.

Luc quickly excused himself, and hurried to drink a potion of blood.

 

Casavir hid his frown. It clearly was not safe to leave Miss Andrea with these people. the red-haired man had secrets. Dark secrets. He glanced at Drea.

 

"Stop with the doe-eyes, paladin!" Bishop growled.

 

Drea sighed but said nothing. Eventually they finished their lunch and headed back to the kitchen. 

 

Luc joined Cara a bit later, apologizing for the sudden leave. "I had to... calm myself down."

Cara placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm here for you, Luc. Talk when you're ready."

 

Soon the biscuits were ready, several batches along with some turnovers and since Cara and Luc had found so many fruits a cake. Drea spread a bunch of tools and sugar paint on the table. “And now-” she announced cheerfully, “we decorate them.”

 

"Icing!" Cara looked excited. "I did that last when I was still living in Leyawiin! And we had the perfect plan to tease Han.... we painted his face with icing!" She giggled at the memory. "It was so much fun!"

 

“How terrible! I didn’t know you are so mean, Cara!” Drea said with wide eyes. 

 

Cara tilted her head. "Han was always pranking us, so we pranked him. Besides, he didn't mind it."

 

“But…” 

Luc chuckled. “I better watch or you will to that to me one day, my darling one.”

 

Cara glanced at Luc, only to look sheepishly away, feeling flustered at his... obvious confession of adoration. "No... we... I was so young then... childish and wild... I wouldn't do it now...."

 

“Oh but that mischievous gleam in your eyes said it all, my darling one.” Luc laughed. 

 

Cara gazed into Luc's eyes with a slight pout. Then she grinned and shifted closer to him, cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips.

 

Drea glanced at Bishop. “Can I have kisses, too?”

 

Bishop obliged.

 

Casavir watched the sweet woman snuggle into Bishop’s arms and kiss him lovingly. He tried not to stare, but something inside him was hurt. Badly.

 

Bishop glanced at Casavir. The tormented look on the paladin's face made him grin triumphantly on the inside. The paladin would never be able to feel a woman's touch... and it gave Bishop a sense of satisfaction. Maybe his revenge wasn't too far off. He would make sure Casavir would see and hear every single kiss and caress he'd do to Drea.

 

Drea didn’t notice what was going on around her. Her eyes were closed and she looked content. It had been a long time since she had felt happy like this. Bishop cared about her. And he had said he wanted to stay with her. 

When she finally parted from him to continue working on the biscuits she had a wide smile on her face.

 

Bishop returned the smile, but behind that smile was a single, nefarious thought:  _ Casavir will never know what this feels like. _

 

The paladin turned his face to the table and followed Cara’s lead in painting the biscuits. He had never done anything like this, but he had been invited and would do his best.

 

"Ah, draw an outline first... like this", Cara instructed Casavir, showing what she meant. She carefully traced the outline of the shape of the biscuit with the icing and then flooded it with the same color. "Like so!"

 

Casavir did as she said. Although he was able to lead a sword with great precision this painting was somewhat difficult. And yet it also was fun. He soon forgot about the pain in his heart as he immersed himself in the work and after several hours he looked up in surprise. In one moment he realized that the presence of Cara and Luc did not disturb him at all. Especially the copper-haired woman seemed so lively that it was hard to believe she was undead.

  
  


It was getting late when they finally finished the last batch. Cara's face was covered in flour, so much so that she looked even paler than what she was. Luc chuckled and drew a line on her cheek.

"You have too much makeup on you, darling one", he joked.

"I'll just wash it off then", Cara said and walked over to the basin to wash off her face.

 

Drea had no flour on anything but her hands. Obviously she was used to doing this without getting dirty. She sat down once everyone had a cup of tea in front of them and got up immediately as she realized how late it was. Preparing a simple dinner with some bread and cheese she watched as Karnwyr came trotting in and played with Bishop.

 

The ranger playfully wrestled with the wolf, growling and barking, causing Karnwyr to jump on him, and the two just seemed to have fun.

"It's surprising how.... gentle Karnwyr is", Cara wondered aloud as she followed the two. "For a wolf."

"A spoiled one", Luc joked.

"He's not spoiled! Or if he is, it's because of Drea!" Bishop exclaimed, and though he sounded indignant, his words had a slight playfulness in them.

 

“I agree with Bishop.” Drea said, “Karnwyr may be a gentle wolf but he is not spoiled. Did you know that wolves are very social creatures? Bishop told me wolves are loyal to their beloved ones and they are only aggressive when the situation calls for it. To us humans they appear rough, but with their thick fur they are well-protected from the playful bites of their families. Karnwyr simply learned that Bishop is not so well-protected, so he is more careful when they fight."

 

"Still... it's surprising", Cara said, remembering the moment inside a cave, where she had seen the wolf in a really bad condition, and she had helped him... Her glance wandered to Bishop. He had changed too. He wasn't so angry anymore.

"I think we should take our leave", Luc said. "It's getting quite late, and there's much to be done before we head out to the Reach."

 

Casavir nodded. “It is time for me, too. If we are going to travel together there are a few things I have to take care of as well.”

Drea brought them to the door and wished them all a good night before she returned to the kitchen and began to store all of the food in summoned chests.


	12. It rained on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omnomnomnomnom!  
> Here you go, Nell!
> 
> I shall now right away go into uploading the "Of beasts and men" story.  
> For anyone interested: It will have chars from the Skyrim Romance mod again and it will also have our own original chars, that are in our "Tales of Tamriel" story. It might be a bit confusing to read both stories at the same time (because they are similar in character, but have different backgroundstories), but decide that for yourself. You will find the new story here on AO3 on my profile. Again it is written with my kitten bestie Ruru.

**It rained on**

 

Gella neighed anxiously, as Cara saddled her for the journey. It was a rainy day, and the daylight wasn't so bad, but even under her hood Cara's eyes hurt. 

"Calm, Gella, calm... we'll ride soon enough!" Cara patted the horse's neck.

 

Cara was the only one with a horse. Drea had her usual pack on her back, but only in case things went wrong. Of course they would not starve as long as Bishop was with them, but safe was safe. The ranger still needed his bow, though, and so Drea had excused herself to get it from the fletcher. As she stepped out with the expensive weapon Bishop’s chin almost fell on the floor. He remembered very well how he had seen it for the first time. It lay in the best display case and of course with a heavy lock on it. A bow that any hunter would admire, that some would even kill for. Drea had seen his look and asked him if he wanted the bow. His one already was kind of worn. Before Bishop could explain to her that no man with his purse could afford a bow like that the Fletcher had already told her the price. Her face had been hilarious. “ _ For a simple bow?!” _ she had asked. _ “This is a bow of Ebonwood, the most enduring wood in all of Tamriel!” _ the fletcher had told her.  _ “I am most fortunate to even have come across this, let alone that I was able to get it.”  _ Drea had asked about it. And so Bishop and the fletcher had told her about the amazing wood, how it ensured all kinds of weather without getting brittle, how it had excellent properties when you enchanted it, how it even mended itself when chipped, because the wood never truly died. 

And through all of this Bishop as usually had become more and more grumpy because there was the best bow a man could ever have and he was unable to obtain it. 

 

And now it was there. In Drea’s hands that held the bow as if it was the most valuable treasure. She stepped to Bishop and held the bow out to him. “Now you only have to keep your promise.”

 

Bishop was still awestruck as he took the bow in his hands. It was so light, and yet... "Have I ever broken my word?" he asked as he tried the string. 

 

Drea watched as Bishop carefully tested the bow. He knew how much it had costed. A fortune they had made by almost getting killed so many times. “I guess you could test it out and get us some meat on the way. I got a lot of salt so we can preserve it.”

 

"Sure, if I see a worthy prey I will."

Cara had finished saddling Gella and she walked to the others. "Sorry for the wait. Shall we?"

 

Luc and Casavir nodded and walked forward. Drea threw a last glance at the city before she hurried after Bishop. “One day you should let me come hunt with you!”

 

Bishop smirked teasingly. "As soon as you learn to be quiet and still like a stone, then yes, I will take you along."

 

“In bed, too?” she joked.

 

Bishop rolled his eyes. "Especially in bed!" he laughed.

 

Casavir tried not to imagine it. 

 

They walked and conversed lightly all the way to Dragon Bridge. The small town was full of imperial soldiers, and the inn was filled with them as well. They managed to get the last two rooms for themselves.

 

Much to Bishop’s disappointment Drea shared a room with Cara while the men shared the other one. He would really have liked to sleep with her. But at least he could sit next to her at the table. He kept his new bow with him, placing it so that no-one could even touch it or dare to take it. 

 

"It's quite the hassle today", Cara mumbled. "All these soldiers around...." she glanced at Luc with worry. "Are you alright, Luc?"

 

Luc nodded. He didn’t like the fact that so many men were around Cara and Miss Drea. He knew all too well what soldiers could be like. Weeks and months without a woman by their side and the small pay was not enough to buy a lot of time with a woman. He made sure to let Cara sit in the corner so they could not get to her.

 

Cara felt eyes staring at her and she scanned the room to find two imperials staring at her. She answered the stares with a stinging glare, and soon the soldiers concentrated on their pints.

"At least tomorrow we are out of this place", she said as she sipped tea.

"To the Reach...." Luc mumbled.

 

“Don’t worry.” Drea said, “I don’t think any of them would give us trouble. There is nothing wrong with a look or two and if they would touch Cara I bet she’s just… you know, paint their face with sugar.”

 

Cara laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. I'd spread it with a knife!"

 

“The life on the road is really not good for you, Cara. You are getting so violent in your words sometimes. What would your mama say to that?” Drea chuckled a little. 

 

Cara looked sad. She didn't even know if her parents were alive. "Well, try living a life of the dragonborn for one day... or one week.... let's see you being the good girl after you've been dealing with bandits, assassins, necromancers, crazed vampires, werewolves...." she started to list in a rueful tone. "Not to mention dragons. I have barely enough time to sit down and read a book, or just have a walk in the city without thinking of running errands... or about my blood lust."

 

Drea could say that Bishop and her had dealt with all of the above, they only had not killed a dragon. And she was still herself, a good girl who was polite and all. But then again… Bishop always kept the worst trouble away from her and she knew that his capable and strong looks had done a lot of the work for them when it came to people. Maybe it was a lot more difficult to remain a good person at all times when Cara had been alone for the most part, or had to be the leader.

 

“Still, my darling one, I think Miss Drea is right. You are with us and I will not let anyone even try to get to you. You can relax a little more.” He smiled to Cara and kissed her lovingly.

 

Cara leaned against Luc, smiling genuinely happy. 

After dinner, they all retired. The next morning was greeted with even heavier rain and strong wind.

"Should I shout ourselves a more pleasant weather to travel?" Cara asked as she looked outside of the window and she put on her travelling gear.

 

“That would be stupid, princess.” Bishop said with a frown. “You and your lover would burn up. Besides, you should not…”  _ use that power for convenience. It is really bad for the wildlife… _ But of course it would sound like he was a wimp, so he left it at that.

“Yeah, besides it is not good for the animals around. Prey and predators do react to the weather, so you should really only use it when it is necessary.” Drea said. 

_ Well done, sweetness.  _ Bishop grinned a little.

 

Cara stayed silent, agreeing with a meaningful look on her face. After breakfast they continued their journey.

 

The rain only got heavier over the morning. They all were soaking wet before noon and while Luc and Cara simply didn’t like the feeling on the skin, for the humans it was more troubling. They got cold. Drea’s teeth were rattling so bad that it was heard louder than the neverending streams of rain.

 

"Maybe we should take shelter somewhere", Bishop suggested. "There should be a small cave around here somewhere."

 

Drea followed Bishop and so did Casavir. Although the paladin was dressed well enough for the rain he felt concerned for the young woman who wore mainly clothes of cloth and the strong cloak she wore did not keep the rain from getting into her neck. He made sure to keep the way free of twigs for her so she could keep her arms under the cloak.

 

Cara and Luc followed them as well. Cara was worried about Gella, and also for her friends.

"Is the cave big enough for Gella to enter?" Cara asked.

"I think so", Bishop answered.

 

The cave was dry and clean. Casavir turned away when Bishop stepped to Drea and helped her undressing completely. “The underwear, too, sweetness, and don’t you dare looking at my woman, paladin!” Bishop pulled out a dry blanket and wrapped it around Drea. “You stay here, I’ll get us some firewood.” Then he turned around for a moment as if debating something in his head. “You, too, paladin. Get out of these clothes, You’ll only slow us down if you get sick.” He said rudely before he left the cave.

 

Cara took off Gella's saddle and brushed her fur dry before feeding her and giving her some water, then she placed a fur blanket over the horse to keep her warm before she joined the others to assemble a camp.

 

Casavir tried to undress so that the others, especially the women would not see. He knew it was merely a thing that was normal amongst traveling companions, but the two women were still that. Young women, raised with good manners. He quickly replaced the wet clothes with dry ones, before he helped Luc and Drea assembling the fireplace. 

 

Bishop returned half an hour later with an armful of firewood. With them they got a bright and warm campfire burning in few minutes and they all sat down around it to dry themselves off and get their bodies warm. The humans at least. Luc and Cara didn't feel all that bothered by the wet and cold. One good perk of being an undead, blood drinking monster.

 

The fire smoked quite a bit because Bishop had not been able to find a lot of wood that was still usable for a fire, but it was alright. He got out of his own wet clothes and snuggled under Drea’s blanket as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And judging by Drea not looking surprised at all Casavir figured they had done this before. It drove yet another spike in his heart.

 

Cara glanced at Casavir, seeing him sad.... almost... heartbroken. It took her only a moment to realize that the paladin had feelings for Drea. It broke her heart as well. She hesitated for a moment, then walked up to the man, keeping a respectable distance from him, but still close enough to speak quietly to him.

"A heart doesn't always know what it wants. One day you'll meet someone else, someone who is better for you", she said, speaking with a tone that clearly said she knew what she was talking about. Cara's gaze wandered to Bishop - who was in his little world with Drea - then to Luc. Luc smiled to her and she smiled back to him.

 

Casavir focussed on something else. He cleaned and dried his armour thoroughly and let his mind stray. Deep inside he knew he had come on this journey to be with Andrea. It was foolish and what’s more, very unbecoming of a paladin. And yet… turning back was not an option. He would help them find a cure if there was one and he would do his best to atone for the pain Bishop still suffered through because of his wrong decision. And he would try to forget about Andrea. Emphasis on try. 

 

Bishop kept Drea by his side. It felt different now. Now that they had confessed their feelings to one another. He glanced at her, all cold and miserable. The stupid woman had promised to him she would go and buy herself a proper cloak for the rain. Why hadn’t she- his eyes shot to the bow and he swallowed. Yeah… that would be like her. Rather suffering than not to make someone else happy. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her wet hair. “You idiotic woman.” His tone was gentle though. Well if she got him this gift then he would hunt something to make a cloak for her. One that would keep her warm and dry. He took a towel from his pack and began to dry her hair. She just sat there, letting him do it. It got warmer once the fire was burning brightly and Cara handed out some food. 

 

The day passed like that, sitting around the campfire, listening to the rain and wind howling outside, eating and conversing, or in Casavir’s case just wait in silence.

Cara almost wanted to go outside and use Clear Skies so they could move on, but she still respected the nature and stayed put, in Luc's arms.

 

To Luc the moment of absolute peace was something he decided to treasure in his heart. In Solitude, much like any other larger settlement he had constantly felt on edge, but here, in the small cave with only Cara’s friends and the paladin who did not seem all that bad, he felt at peace. Even the lust for blood was bearable right now and Luc was sure it was only thanks to Cara, who had snuggled up on his side and told everyone a story about how she and the Khajiit Inigo had gone into a nordic ruin. Luc smiled a little as he saw how excitedly Miss Drea listened to it. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and for a moment he worried she might get sick from the cold and the rain. But as he looked a little closer with his vampiric talents he realized it was merely her excitement. And Cara? She told the story as excitingly as possible, clearly to make her friend happy. He felt a warm feeling come over him as he watched and listened. Those two had a very similar bond as he had with Armand. 

His friend was a vampire as well and they had met oh so long ago in a tavern and became fast friends. For some time they had travelled together but Armand was bound to the sea, always longing for the adventure of the waves, and so they had said their goodbyes. Through the decades they had met again, sharing a few days or weeks before parting again. Time was almost irrelevant as a vampire. It had almost been… a decade since they last met.

 

After sunset, the rain and wind seemed to only gain more and more power as the weather raged outside, making the cave echo with whistling sounds, and a pond appear in the middle of it from the heavy rain.

Cara summoned a chest and pulled out a few more blankets for her human friends to stay warm.

"If the weather won't get any better by tomorrow morning, I'll use a shout to clear it so we can move on", Cara said, glancing at Bishop. "I know it's wrong, but I sure won't waste time sitting in a cave. Our supplies can only last for so long."

 

Bishop laughed. “You don’t know Drea. I bet she’s got enough food to feed half of the imperial army, just in case we have to make amends or something.”

 

Cara went to check Gella, who was sleeping contently. After feeding her once more, she returned to sit next to Luc. "Me and Luc can watch over the fire and the camp. You should go to sleep."

 

And so they did. Bishop held Drea  close and Casavir slept as stoically as one would expect of a paladin. Or - as Bishop would have put it - like a dead person in their grave. Would have, but he remembered his promise to Drea.


	13. The past never dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time to write lots - need to eat chicken nuggets.  
> Omnomnomnomnom.   
> Here, have some!

**The past never dies**

 

The next morning dawned with surprisingly good weather. The sky was cloudy, but the rain was gone, and the air smelled fresh. 

"We better move while it lasts", Cara said as she went to saddle Gella.

 

One foot in front of the other they made their way towards the Reach. As they sat camp in the evening Drea as always was rather tired. Casavir and BIshop both were used to long journeys to the point where they barely recognized them as such and Cara and Luc had the stamina of vampires. They held watch once more, quietly talking as the others slept. then something changed. Neither of them could have explained it, but an odd feeling came over them and then suddenly someone stood in their camp. 

  
  


“Siena.” Luc breathed in disbelief and slight terror.

 

Cara was already standing, drawing her sword and dagger. The woman in front of them stood there, dressed in a long, flowy red dress, her long raven black hair reached to her ankles, her pointy elven ears had golden earrings with red rubies on them. The woman was pale, her eyes glowed orange and yellow, almost dangerously calm. Her fingernails were long... almost like claws, painted blood red.

"Good evening, my dear", the lady in red stared at Luc, speaking in a chimy voice, sounding almost childlike. "I have missed you, my flame."

Cara glanced at Luc. "Who is she?"

 

Luc’s mind went almost blank. Only one thought remained. He had to protect them. He had to protect Cara. His life was meaningless without her and if Siena suspected even the slightest… 

 

"Aww", the woman in front of them sounded almost disappointed. "You haven't told them about me yet?" she flipped her hair in a gesture of hurt pride. "I'm saddened, my flame."

Cara only needed to see Luc's expression before she stepped closer to the other vampire. "I don't know who you are, but I advise you to leave us be." she threatened.

Siena started to laugh menacingly. "You?! Are  _ you  _ telling  _ me  _ to leave?! Hahaha!" she giggled for a while, holding her stomach as if she was having the laugh of her life. Then Cara was staring at glowing eyes, their glare filling her view, even though the woman stood a small distance away. 

" _ Sheathe your weapons! And sit down!" _

Cara didn't know why she obeyed. She was a vampire, and yet... this woman... she could  _ influence  _ her like she was a mortal. After sheathing her sword, her legs just gave and she fell to the ground, unable to move an inch.

Siena stepped closer to Luc. "Now that she's out of the way...."

 

Bishop and Casavir rose at the same moment. The strangely loud laughter of an unknown voice was never a good sign and Bishop already had his dagger at hand when he felt the sleepy Drea moving and waking up as well. 

It took only one glance from Casavir at the woman to have his sword at hand and attack without another warning. Miss Cara and Ser Lucias were one thing, he had met them in bright daylight and they never had even come close enough to harm anyone. But a vampire like _ this one  _ was clearly not willing to remain human. The almost daedric beauty of the woman was so out of place in the wilds that there was only one explanation to it: This vampire was a killer. Regularly. 

 

Siena quickly vanished, and appeared at a small distance away. She wagged her finger at Casavir. "Tsk, tsk! It's not good manners to interrupt a conversation, my dear. Are you trying to get a lady like me mad?" she taunted them. The wide grin on her face was nefarious, her eyes glowed from hunger and excitement.

"So many snacks to have...." she glanced at Bishop and Drea who rose from their bedrolls as well. Siena licked her lips. "It's so hard to choose which one..."

 

Bishop didn’t wait either. None of them was wearing any armor and if the vampire had any time she would kill them. All of them. Bishop had dealt with enough of these monsters to see that this one was old, was older than Cara or even Luc. And the older a vampire the more powerful they were. He rushed forward, spinning around before he reached her to avoid making his attack predictable.

 

Siena took the hit, but was seemingly unaffected by it. More over, she exclaimed and held the wound, which soon closed. "You hurt me!" she cried out like a child that had been given a punishment. She moved a greater distance away from them, and started singing with a wide grin on her face. The words were unknown to any who listened, but they held power.

 

Drea’s spell didn’t have any effect either. Siena the vampire just continued her song as if she didn’t even notice the young woman who stared at her with a mix of fear and aggression.

 

Then Bishop heard Karnwyr growling behind him. As the ranger glanced at his friend, the wolf was growling  _ at him.  _ Soon other wildlife started to gather around Siena, who just kept singing.

"Don't let her gather the animals!" Luc snapped out of his shock, his voice filled with fear and panic.

 

Bishop attacked again, this time from below while Casavir attacked from the top, swinging his sword at the woman. But neither of them was fast enough.

 

Siena grabbed their wrists, brought the men close. "You two are bad, bad, bad boys", she insulted them with a glare that pierced through their minds. " _ Why don't you spank each other for me _ ?"

 

In terror Luc attacked the woman as well, but Bishop and Casavir already started to fight each other, neither of them able to stop their fists. Casavir’s face was hit hard by Bishop’s blow and although Bishop had waited for this chance for what felt like a lifetime he could not enjoy it. Terror overcame him as he realized he had no power over his own body, no power over his own mind. He could hear Drea scream and dash towards the woman with her magic at the ready, summoning her most powerful elemental to deal with the threat. And although Cara and Luc almost screamed from pain as the holy elemental burst out of Drea’s palms the vampiric woman only flinched and hissed at it. Bishop’s mind went blank for a moment as Casavir’s fist hit his chin with such force that he soon around himself and fell. And then… the holy warrior, under the influence of the vampire impaled Drea with his sword. Bishop stared at the scene, unable to understand, unable to believe…  _ again… _

 

Siena laughed menacingly at the sight. She loved the chaos, she loved to see the faces of despair, fear and panic. She loved the smell of blood and she inhaled deeply.

"So beautiful!" she declared to the heavens as she started to spin around and around, her black tresses sweeping the ground, as she arched her back, making gestures with her hands, as if performing a sensual dance to an audience.

"Siena, stop!" Luc exclaimed. "Please... don't hurt them." he begged with tears in his eyes. "Please... I'll do anything."

Siena stopped in the middle of her steps and spun around to look at Luc, who looked so adorably miserable. 

"Ah, my darling little flame..." she giggled as she scurried to him. As soon as she stood before him, she caressed Luc's cheek. "My sweet, sweet Lucias. Just as hopeless as back then, when I killed your friends... So deliciously beautiful!" she chuckled as she hugged him. "My darling.... all you have to do is to come with me... and I'll spare them... maybe."

 

Luc didn’t want to go back to this torture and yet… if it meant Cara could escape… “I will, just don’t hurt them…”

On the ground Drea still sat with her eyes wide in terror, the sword still stuck out of her chest, her outfit formerly white soaked itself with her blood, changing colour while Casavir and Bishop both stared at her, freed from the spell. Cara could see the expression on her friend’s face. She knew it. That she was dying. That the damage was lethal. Blood spilled from her mouth as her chest moved in an attempt to breathe.

 

Siena grinned. "Can't we share a snack?" she suggested innocently, as if asking Luc out for a picnic. "Maybe the woman. She won't survive for long and all that blood would be wasted...."

Cara stood up and walked over to Drea, but the closer she got to her friend, the more more powerful the smell of her blood was in her nostrils. Cara held her breath as she knelt next to Drea. She could never save her, unless she was turned into a vampire... but it would take time... and... 

 

Then Casavir screamed. There was such pain in this scream that it shook Bishop’s numbness off and he crawled over to them. Casavir didn’t dare removing the sword and so they both held Drea, Bishop desperately trying to make her drink a healing potion. Tears made him almost blind and his shaky hands wasted a large part of the potion and it landed all over her face. Her wide green eyes stared, more in a state of shock than actually looking at him. 

 

And Siena? She loved what she saw, loved the desperation, the terror, the smell of fresh young blood. Then she turned back to Luc who - 

 

was gone.

 

Luc had grabbed Cara and run. He didn’t dare to look back, didn’t dare to stop. He carried Cara in his arms, feeling her lust for blood, feeling his heart scream as he realized he was the reason her friend was dead and that the only way to possibly save Bishop and the paladin was to run from Siena. Run like a coward. Run like he didn’t remember the cheerful smile. _“I made this one for you, ser Luc.” A large biscuit with a dancing couple._ _“I hope it’s not too… you know..:” Red hair and coppery hair and the pale faces close to kissing. “Take good care of my friend, alright. Or I have to come and give you a spanking.”_

  
  


Siena screamed in anger before she turned back to the desperate men that tried to save the woman. “You… _ come here _ …”

  
  


It was hours later when Cara struggled free from Luc's hold. Her bloodlust had finally come to an end and her thoughts cleared. "We have to go back! We have to save Drea! And kill that bitch!"

 

Luc’s face was covered in tears.” There is nothing we can do!” he screamed. “She is going to kill them if we go back. SHE WOULD KILL YOU!” But although he was shouting at her Cara could hear the terror and desperation in his voice, see it in his very soul. 

 

Cara sniffled and stepped to hug him. "But still... I can't just abandon them. I can't. If there's even a slight chance of them to survive, I'll take it." With that she turned to run back.

 

“Cara!” he shouted after her, but already knew she would not stay here or run away with him. And so his only choice was to follow her. The way back was long and neither of them spoke. Both of them were tense and while Cara worried for Drea, Bishop and even the paladin, Luc worried for her. They reached the cave and from the outside Luc could already smell the blood but there was also something else… a scent… familiar… a friend… He rushed forward, suddenly being in front of Cara, careless stumbling into the dark cave. 

 

“Luc.” a male voice greeted them. “So it was ye indeed who left Solitude not so long ago.”

Armand looked up at him. “Me must say me was surprised to hear ye were travelling with a city-known paladin, ye old rascal. But it seems a lot more happened here than an argument with that holy man.” The old vampire who looked like he was in his late thirties stood up and revealed the pale body of a woman. 

“Drea!” Cara screamed almost. “What have you done to my friend?” she spat at the man, wrongly suspecting he had enjoyed a deep sip from her friend. 

 

“Nothing that should cause ye to get angry, fair maiden. When I came here she lay in her own blood, that sword-” he pointed at the ground where Casavir’s twohander lay “- still through her back and chest. “Me thought it would have been a waste to let the pretty little thing die like this so I gave her the potions I just got.” He watched Cara kneeling down next to Drea. 

“Now then… care to tell me who she is and what by the mighty sea happened with ye?” he directed the question at Luc.

 

Relieved beyond words, Luc exhaled. Despite all… it was so good to see Armand again.

"I.... we...." he tried to form a sensible answer, when his thoughts were in disarray. "We were on our way to the Reach, to seek out a dwemer ruin. Ser Casavir, the paladin, the ranger, Bishop, Miss Andrea", he gestured at the young woman who laid on the bedroll, "me and Miss Cara here decided to join forces. Then.... only just now.... Siena...." he stopped, only now glancing around the place for the two men... and Karnwyr... who seemed to have vanished to thin air. However, Luc new better. Siena had taken them. And most likely they were already her slaves... or worse... her walking sources of blood.

 

Armand patted him on the back. “First of all ye should sit down and rest.”

He knew all too well about this Siena… Although he had thought her dead. Luc had killed her when he escaped but apparently he had not done well enough. Which was no surprise. Siena was an ancient vampire. Being burned alive was nothing she would not survive as long as it was not powerful holy magic. The kind he had felt in the cave when he entered, but much more powerful. After trying to keep the girl alive he had realized the holy magic had come from her, but there was also a lot of it in the paladin’s sword. 

“Ye friend will be alright fair maiden.” Armand offered to Cara who still kneeled next to the pale Drea. “Lost a lot of blood and all, but she was lucky that the sword is that of a paladin. The enchantment tried to heal her constantly as she is good. Ye know, the kind of good that the paladins mean when they say good. If ye or Luc or me were hit by that we’d burn to ashes from the inside.”

 

Cara covered Drea with a blanket and hung her head down. Then she glanced at Luc. 

"You better start explaining who that bitch is. Where do we find her so we can  kill her?"

 

Luc got hit by her tone like by a lance of fire. Her anger spoke through her and it was no wonder. “She... “he tried to find the right words.

“She made Luc a vampire and once she had him where she wanted, she began to torture him.” Armand chimed in. “Listen, fair lady, yer anger hits the wrong person and if ye want the paladin and the ranger back ye should listen well. Siena is a monster. She is the kind of vampire the paladins despise most of all, she seduces fair ladies like yerself to kill their loved ones, even their little babies and then makes them watch as she drinks from the dead bodies. She is the kind of vampire that steals little ones and throws them in a pit of feral beasts where they are ripped apart, just for fun. If she has that paladin in her hands the situation looks dire. We can be glad his sword and armour are left behind.”

 

Luc looked at Cara miserably. “I… didn’t mean to run, Cara. But even with all my powers… I am not able to defeat her. I thought that either she would try and follow us, which would have saved the others or she would have stayed and so at least you would have been safe.”

 

Cara stood up and picked Casavir's sword, only to flinch and drop it as the silver in the handle burned her skin.

"Use a glove, fair maiden", Armand suggested.

"Looks like I need my old armor back", Cara sighed. Then she walked over to Luc. After a moment she just inspected his face, seeing misery and agony. Whatever that woman had done to him... that wound ran deep... so deep it was still bleeding.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you", she said as she snuggled in his arms. "I was just... frustrated...."

 

Luc tried to calm down, but it was impossible. He had abandoned them. The cheerful woman lay on the ground motionless and pale and Bishop and Ser Casavir were with Siena. He didn’t want to go back and yet… he could not let them suffer through this.. but how could he defeat Siena?

 

“Ye two take the girl and go to Rorik’s Steading.” Armand said. Yes, he knew what it meant to Luc, but this was an emergency. Even with all the potions the girl needed a healer… if not several. “I’ll follow them and will find ye when I know more.”

 

Cara wanted to object, but she understood that if they wanted to save Drea, they had to go the nearest town. 

"I'll ready Gella", Cara said and walked over to the horse. If only she had a small carriage with her, transporting Drea would be so much more easier, but... they had to manage.

 

“Ye have to make sure the little blood she has keeps flowing.” Armand said as he helped Cara with the young woman. “Don’t hold her head too high.”

Luc stepped close to them, quiet but his eyes showed a strange kind of determination.

 

After an hour, Cara and Luc were on their way. Drea had been lifted on Gella's back so that she was resting on her back on the horse, with strips and straps holding her in place. Cara only wished Gella would remain calm as long as she was nearby, even though a stranger was on her back. 


	14. The colour of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to release more :D  
> I had completely forgotten how awesome this story was, having spent the last weeks mainly with proofreading "Of beasts and men". Now I can't decide which of the stories I like better. What do you guys think?

**The colour of blood**

 

Luc remained silent all the way to Rorikstead. When they set foot in the town Cara hurried to find a healer, having quite some trouble explaining how two vampires came with an almost dead woman and not being responsible for her bloodloss. But luckily Cara was also the Dragonborn and a few people in the town still remembered her. She repeated the story of having been surprised by an ancient vampire and that two of their friends were still missing. 

“Please, I don’t care if you believe me, just help Drea!” Cara begged. 

 

They were told to wait outside the temple as the priestess was clearly not happy about those vampires trying to follow inside, but although it was uncomfortable Cara and Luc waited right outside in the sun. 

 

Cara paced around, nervous and frustrated about the whole situation. But then she gazed at Luc, who was clearly in much more awful state of mind than her. Then she remembered... that Luc didn't like this town. That  _ something  _ had happened that had left such a scar in the man's mind that it caused him to.... She walked next to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could without cause discomfort. 

"I'm here, Luc", she whispered. "I'm right here."

 

Luc woke up from his dark thoughts as the woman pressed herself against him. The painful thoughts of his past, of this town, of its people back then... when it wasn't nothing more but a simple stopping point for travellers. Fire, pain, blood.... all mixed together in one blurry motion in his mind. He had completely lost it, and then the whole town had burned. All because of his jealousness, all because of....

"I apologize, my darling one", he whispered as he returned Cara's gesture. "I'm not quite myself...."

Cara held onto him a little tighter. "You don't need to, just know that I'm here. I'm right here." she whispered.

Luc buried his face against her hood, released a sniffle. He had never meant for anyone to get hurt, but... it was because of hunger, because he couldn't contain the hurt... he thought the woman he loved would always stay with him, but fate had other plans... and he just couldn't accept it. Not when he had seen and lost too much for a lifetime. It was all thanks to Armand that he had gathered his will to live again, even though the price for that... was paid with innocent blood.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cara asked as she stroked Luc's back. "You don't have to, obviously, but it might make you feel better."

"Another time, when I'm at a better state of mind, my darling one. If that's alright." Luc answered.

Cara's voice held a smile. "Of course, Luc... love... take your time." The soothing movement of her hand over his back gave him comfort... and the nightmares he saw in the broad daylight weren't as bad as they usually were.

  
  


Days passed like this. Cara had been allowed to see Drea, and her friend looked better, if that word was any good when she still was almost as pale as Cara. Drea had woken two times, not knowing where she was and also barely able to speak.

When Armand returned to them he had a grim look on his face.

 

"Bad news I take it", Cara stated darkly as she offered the man a potion of blood just in case he needed it.

 

“Well… the good news is I found out where they went. The bad news is it is a fort that is almost buried completely. If we go there she will see us coming.”

 

Cara clicked with her tongue, grimacing from slight annoyance. 

"There has to be a way to save our friends!"

 

“How is ye friend the priestess fairing?” Armand asked carefully. The girl had the potential to harm a vampire. if she got better fast then it was possible perhaps…

 

"Drea? She is not a priestess, only a talented mage", Cara explained. "She is a lot better, just confused whenever she wakes up." Cara sighed heavily. "I wish I was human. I could help healing her...."

 

“Worry not, pretty lady, if she survived a blade through the chest she will survive the rambling priests.” Armand joked."But we should let her rest a little longer. And while she recovers we make a plan to get into that fort. From what I saw Siena uses that paladin as her watchdog. Pretty smart if ye ask me; with his holy magic he will keep her safe from other vampires while the humans are no trouble for her in the first place. And if ye ever tried the blood of a paladin… bah!” Armand pulled a disgusted face. “Although that might be because they’re all hunky men with no sense of humour.” he laughed again. 

 

Cara chuckled. "I beg to differ. Casavir might be stoic, but I think he can laugh and have fun, given the chance."

"So, what do we do? If Ser Casavir sees us coming, we'll be hit with his magic, and become cinders in the wind", Luc said.

"I have a shout.... I can temporarily become invulnerable, but I can't harm anyone either. It won't last long, however. I could also use a shout to slow time and give us a chance to incapacitate Casavir." Cara said.

 

Armand took the information that Cara was the dragonborn in as if it was nothing special. 

“Aye, and ye little friend cannot be harmed by the holy magic, it only works on so called creatures of the darkness like us or daedra and werewolves. Yer friend may not be a priest, but she clearly has holiness in her, have ye not seen that?”

 

“She… summoned a holy elemental when Siena attacked, but before that… We had no trouble getting to Solitude.” Luc glanced at Cara. "Did you know about that?”

 

Cara shook her head. "I only know that Drea is a very talented mage. What little I've seen, she can summon quite powerful atronachs. I wouldn't get on her bad side were I you."

 

Armand nodded. “Well, if yer little friend can get up we should take her along. Ye two pretty ladies could distract the paladin…” he laughed again. “Ye know, would be the first time a paladin can be distracted by pretty women. Anyhow, if ye can do that Luc and me can give him a smack on the head and make him sleep. Then we can get in. As for yer ranger friend.” He looked at them with a question and Luc nodded. “Yes a ranger.” he quickly said.

“As fer yer ranger friend we cannot be sure if he will be a problem.” 

 

"There's also the fact that Siena got Karnwyr as well. He's Bishop's wolf", Cara explained. "And I don't know if Kyne's Peace works on him."

 

Armand pondered on it. “If ye are the dragonborn it might. This magic is ancient, if ye master it ye might be more powerful than Siena.”

 

Cara laughed ironically. "Unless she manages to put me under her spell first."

 

“That might happen.” Armand admitted. 

 

Cara thought for a moment. "I think I have...." she summoned a chest and dug out a quiver or arrows. Well, there were only five inside, but even so, as precious. "Silver arrows. From a time before I was a vampire. I used these to kill the feral kind."

 

Armand looked at them closely. “Masterly craft. And fully silver.” He nodded. “If ye can use a bow these will be good.”

 

"I sure can", Cara said with a proud grin. "Though I'm not as great as Bishop... but I'm decent enough to get a headshot when it counts."

 

Armand laughed to her confidence. It was good to see she was not beaten down after she had seen what Siena could do. 

“Of course this old seadog will join ye and help ye getting yer friends back.”

 

"Thank you, Armand", Luc said with a smile. "It means a great deal... my friend."

 

Armand nodded and gave his old friend a pat on the back before they settled down and he began to explain his plan in detail. It was more than risky, even under the best circumstances, but it was all they had. It took another three days for Drea to be on her feet again, a recovery that the priests could not explain themselves and she insisted Armand would lead her to Bishop at once, not caring about the pleads of the priests to remain in bed.

 

At dusk they were on their way towards the fortress Siena had occupied. It was half sunken into the ground, with only one exit on the upper parts of the walkways. They saw Casavir guard the exit like a loyal watchdog, with empty eyes that only looked out for anything that could threaten his mistress.

Cara had brought Casavir's sword and armour. She had wrapped some linen around the handle to stop the silver from burning her hands. To Luc she had given the silver arrows and her bow. She trusted him enough to not waste a single one.

 

Luc had refused the bow and with Drea’s agreement used Bishop’s ebonwood bow. It was to save him after all. Drea herself had asked the priests for a book on holy magic and when she did not back down they had given her  one with advanced spells, which she skimmed through frantically as they marched forward. 

 

Cara stopped at the side of the mural, glancing at the courtyard, or what was left of it. There was Casavir, marching around the only entrance to the fort. 

"I'll distract him. I have a few seconds after I use the shout, so you better follow up", she said as she took a deep breath, concentrating on to the shout. She spoke two words in the ancient language of dragons and hurried to the open.

 

Drea was right behind her. At the beginning that was. Despite a quick recovery her body was weak and she reached Casavir and Cara when Cara was already in the middle of the fight. Siena had given her new pet a good armour and Casavir, so used to the training and fighting had no problems with Cara at all. But the dragonborn did not give in. She shouted at Casavir to make him stagger backwards and Then Drea jumped on his chest, trying to keep him down. That was all Cara needed, a short moment and she smacked Casavir over the head with his own knightley gloves. The paladin screamed in pain for a moment and the spell broke, if only for a split second. Armand rushed in and gave the confused Casavir a short, but effective hit in the side of his neck on which he went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Armand breathed out. “That went well enough. Tie him up. Luc and I will head in right away. Siena already knows we severed the connection to him but we might be fast enough to keep her away from your other friend.” Then Luc and him were gone. 

 

Cara summoned a chest and dug out some strong rope to tie the unconscious paladin with. She grinned a little. "Bishop would love to see him like this...." she mumbled, slightly amused, but then she became serious. She made sure Casavir could rest comfortably.

 

Drea hurried to tie Casavir’s feet the way Bishop had showed her. Once he was completely tied up they hurried inside to help their friends. 

Inside the fort it was dark. Drea summoned a light and swallowed. Bishop was in here… Hopefully he was…

 

Cara could see in the dark rather well... because she was a vampire. After walking inside further they heard a miserable howl coming from the inside. Cara recognized it as Karnwyr, she had heard it before... so many years ago. 

Then a chill swept over them. "I see you got past my knight. What a pity. Now I just have to make sure you won't get my darling ranger", Siena's childlike voice echoed around them, chuckling menacingly at the end. 

 

“Where are you? COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU BITCH!” Drea shouted. 

 

There was no answer this time, just menacing laughter. Then a door opened and a pack of wolves surrounded them, among them was Karnwyr. Cara immediately used Kyne's Peace, and the wolves calmed down.

"It won't last for long", Cara said. "We need to get moving."

 

“Karnwyr! Come here, Karnwyr! Where is Bishop? Find Bishop!”

The wolf looked extremely confused, but then he recognized Drea and hurried to her. Drea petted him and repeated Bishop’s name until Karnwyr suddenly rushed down the hallway.

The women ran after him.

 

They didn't need to get too far. Karnwyr stopped at a locked door, scratching the wood desperately, barking, howling and growling out of desperation.

Cara took out her tools to pick the lock. "I'm not very good at this... but we'll see", she said as she worked on the lock for a few moments, till a satisfying  _ click  _ was heard.

The door flew open, and the scene that was revealed to them was.... gruesome to say the least.

The hall was filled with corpses of travellers, bandits, merchants and soldiers of either side of the civil war. Up on a makeshift podium was a throne and on it sat Siena, next to her stood Bishop, who glanced at the intruders with an angry frown. His eyes glowed, there was blood around his mouth.

"Such rudeness to enter my home uninvited!" Siena exclaimed. "I'll have you turned into my slaves for life!"

 

The moment she saw Bishop’s eyes and his monstrous appearance Drea broke. A sob as if all the air was squeezed out of her lungs escaped her and then she did simply burst. The same elemental she had summoned before sprung from her palms and without hesitation it attacked Siena. “You monster! What have you done to him?!”

 

Siena was just and just able to dodge the attack by vanishing and appearing a distance away. "I turned him, what else? He's a good lap dog" the woman chuckled as she dodged the elemental over and over again. "This pesky thing! Bishop!"

Bishop walked over to Drea, and without hesitation grabbed her by the throat.

 

Drea struggled to get free but when her senses were already fading the summoned guardian pushed between her and Bishop, making the ranger scream in pain and fall on the ground. Again, for a split second the spell on him broke and Cara could see the terror in his face. But also… hope?

There was no time to think on it when Siena suddenly stood right in front of her. 

 

Siena grinned as she stared at Cara with a piercing look. " _ Get rid of her!" _

Cara blinked a few times, then she quickly swung Casavir's sword at her. Not being able to dodge it on time, Siena screamed from pain and while backing away she hissed at them. "You infidels!"

As Siena vanished, the corpses on the floor rose to stand, twitching and moaning as they slowly advanced towards the women, Karnwyr and Bishop.

 

Drea’s Guardian did its best to keep them away while Drea held on to Bishop, screaming and crying at him. “Snap out of it! Bishop, It’s me! I know you are in there, please!”

 

Then Armand rushed past them, stabbing Bishop with his rapier. Bishop screamed again and once more he stopped attacking Drea and then… his eyes became empty again and yet he did not attack. 

“Bishop, kill the raised corpses.” Armand commanded and Bishop drew his knife and as skillful as ever began to fight the undead. 

 

Cara raised Casavir's sword and started slashing. The sword was heavy in her hands, and she was clumsy with it, but she managed to cleave some of the zombies in half, watching them turn to ash. Not stopping for a breath, she scanned the room for Siena, but even with her powers as a vampire or dragonborn she could not determine where Siena was.

 

Armand kept holding Bishop under his control. At least that way Siena could not turn the man against them anymore. Unless she used the same trick and harmed Bishop to break the control. They had to get out of here. Only the sunlight could give them the advantage they needed. Siena was hopefully one of the vampires that avoided it like the pest. 

 

"Siena!" Luc called out as he appeared in the doorframe. "Come out so we can talk."

A chuckle echoed. "My darling flame... I thought you hated me. I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"I think it's about time we end this game and come to a conclusion", Luc stated.

"Ah... but I see those silver arrows on your back. You're not willing to talk like a gentleman", Siena taunted. Then she materialized in front of him. "I'd rather like to see you piercing their hearts with those arrows. Would you do that for me, my darling?" she softly traced Luc's features with her finger.

 

Luc felt her grasp. The cold clutch of her seduction. But he had grown older. He had grown stronger. And he would not give in. He grabbed one of the arrows, feeling her hold of his mind growing, feeling his body obey.

 

NO!

 

Not anymore, not ever again!

With a fast and yet somewhat sluggish movement he stabbed Siena with the arrow he had intended for Cara. “I will never succumb to you!” He shouted. "I will never hurt my darling Cara who is good and true!” 

He looked down on the monster that had held him imprisoned for so many years. “And I will never, never let you hurt any of my friends again.” With that he grabbed Casavir’s sword and stabbed it through her, missing at first as she tried to get away. 

“Oh no you won’t!” Armand said, almost hissing the words. He held the woman down and Luc stabbed again, this time piercing the chest, right through the dark heart. 

 

Siena’s scream came to an abrupt end as her body turned into ash and sprayed through the room as Luc pulled the sword out. For a long Moment that felt almost endless there was no sound. Then Luc sank to the floor. He stared at the cloud of ash that settled on the floor. Dead. She was really dead. This time… he had really killed her. 

 

Cara hurried to Luc and enclosed him to a comforting hug. 

 

Luc began to sob like a broken man. He seeked comfort in Cara’s arms who willingly gave it. 

“We should get out of this place.” Armand said. He glanced at the ranger who looked even more miserable than Luc, no wonder, having been Siena’s plaything , having been turned into a monster, and most of all… having been forced to attack Drea. Armand needed no second look to know the ranger felt the same for the woman that she felt for him. He grabbed the man and heaved him on his shoulder, stepping through the ashes that were spread all over the floor. “Miss Cara, Miss Drea, help Luc.” 

Drea stumbled over to Cara and Luc.

 

Cara supported Luc against herself on the side, and Drea joined to support Luc on the other side. They made slow progress to the surface.

Outside Casavir struggled against the ropes and tried to get free. He was himself again and after a quick check he had figured he was alright. But he had seen them go inside. He had to get in there and-

 

"We're here, Ser Casavir", Cara announced as they emerged from the fort. She stepped to the paladin and drew a dagger to cut the ropes loose. "I'm so sorry about this. You were... not yourself. We had to.... I'm sure you understand."

 

Casavir stared at them. They were alright. They all were- His eyes fell on Bishop. No. They were not. 

 

Bishop stared back at the paladin full of hate and his eyes… his eyes were those of a vampire. 

 

"Please, ser Casavir, let's not start any arguments. We just barely were able to kill Siena", Cara pleaded. "Let's just... get to a safe place were we can rest and discuss matters further."

 

Casavir nodded, carefully. His memory was like a sieve. Bits and parts, some like they were true and yet… Miss Andrea was there. Alive. 

Cara handed him his sword and his hands touched the metal. Whatever had happened, he would have to be patient. 


	15. What lies beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I read through my own stories I get very happy and excited. I even read through them again and again, always feeling like it is the first time or maybe the second time.   
> I guess it is a little odd when with stories of other authors I don't feel that way. What do you think? Are you writing your own stories and have the same experience? Or am I just areally odd bunny? :D

**What lies beneath**

 

They camped in a cave nearby. Cara offered Luc and Bishop some blood potions, staying near Luc to comfort him. Armand was kind enough to explain the whole situation to Casavir.

"And I assure ye, ser paladin, I be not the evil kind", the old sea-captain said.

 

Casavir suspected as much by now. Even though he knew so much about vampires… he had learned so much more about them. And this vampire had saved him and Bishop from that woman. Just how ancient had she been to be able to control a paladin’s mind like this?

His eyes wandered to Drea. He had seen it. He had impaled her with his sword. And yet… 

Armand took the time to explain this to him as well. 

 

Meanwhile Drea sat with Bishop who still had not said a word. It terrified her. This woman had turned him. He was a vampire. A monster. How would they live from now on? Would he hate her for not saving him in time? 

 

Bishop stared at the flames of the campfire. He felt ashamed, terrified... afraid that Drea might hate him now. 

"Sweetness... I'm...." he started, but couldn't find the right words to say. 'Sorry' didn't quite cut it, any apology would be as empty as the void in his chest. He couldn't face Drea's gaze. He was a vampire now... and...  _ She smells like strawberries and books... _

 

Drea cried. There was nothing holding back her tears, they just fell down, dripping on her clenched fists. After a moment she searched Bishops closeness. His icy skin felt the warmth - no the heat - of her body and her tears like the sunshine on a summer morning in Cyrodiil. Warm, gentle…

And Drea sobbed into his chest.

 

Bishop wrapped an arm around her, holding her lightly, afraid to pull her against himself more.  He could hear her pulse... see the warm blood rushing through her veins.... and her warmth felt enticing now. There was a nasty gnaw in his stomach. A loud command in his mind shouted:  _ DRINK!  _ His lips withdrew, revealing long, sharp fangs, his eyes glowed as he stared at the delicious little woman.

_ No! No! I will not! _

He realized then that Casavir was already standing on his feet, holding his sword ready for a strike in order to protect Drea. Slowly, very slowly Bishop calmed down, pushed his thirst to the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Drea."

 

The woman in his arms was still sobbing like a child. She had not noticed anything around her, only held on to him. Bishop squeezed her slightly. “I’m sorry.” He repeated with a whisper, closing his eyes to take in her scent. His sweetness. All the things they had gone through together… and now he was a monster. 

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her but he couldn’t. He couldn’t say it. Would she even be able to love him now? And if she was… was he willing to bind her like that? To a monster that tried to harm her just a moment ago?

 

Casavir sat back down, after noticing that Bishop wouldn't succumb to his lust for blood. He kept a close eye on the ranger, however. 

Apart from Drea's sobbing, their camp was silent. Karnwyr whimpered occasionally, worried for his friend.

 

Eventually it was Armand who broke the silence. “Yer friend needs to eat and me thinks the paladin as well. We better get something going. And after all: We should feast after such a victory. Me have some good Rum and a few ale, might as well have a little party, aye?”

 

"I guess we should", Cara agreed, still stroking Luc's back. She kissed Luc's cheek.

 

Luc nodded slowly. He felt strange. Relieved, but also broken. But feeling Cara so close gave him strength. He stood up and as if to get rid of the strange feeling he stretched and bent. Then he hugged Cara tightly. 

 

Cara hugged Luc back, held onto him as if he was her only lifeline. "I'm right here, love. I won't leave you", she said quietly with a solemn tone.

 

Luc carefully looked at her. “I never meant for you to go through all this pain.” It was still hard to comprehend all of it and yet… “My darling Cara. My light.”

 

Cara smiled to him reassuringly and cupped his cheeks, then without saying a word she kissed him in a loving way. 

 

Only a few minutes later Cara pulled out plenty of food and drink from her chests. Drea had stopped crying, but she was silent now. After some time Bishop picked her up and walked over to the fire with her in his arms. He sat down and took the bottle Cara offered to him. 

What now? It was clear Drea wanted to be close to him but could he let that happen? With him… she would be in danger. He could feel her blood, it smelled so delicious and he had to force himself to not just lean in a little closer and taste her. What good was a bottle of ale when he had her? He sat the bottle down and stroked her hair, carefully finding a way to her face. Her eyes were wet and there was snot all over her face. He took out his tissue and began to clean her face. Bit by bit he could feel her loosen up. her eyes turned to him and she whispered a question so quiet that even his new vampiric senses could not hear it.

 

"What was that again, sweetness?" he asked gently as he continued to wipe her face clean. 

 

She went silent again, but as he bent down she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. She was shaking, full of fear and yet… Bishop felt a wave of relief swipe over him.

 

"If we find the cure to this, I'll... I'll be sure to take it as well", Bishop promised to Drea in a whisper.

 

“But… what if there is no cure?” Drea’s eyes became wet again.

 

Bishop's face was veiled by a frown of sadness and anger.

"I think we should not concentrate on negative things right now. Whether a cure exists or not, we still should try to think positive", Armand said. "Now, let us eat and drink!"

 

Bishop reached over to get some of the tea Casavir had made. He poured some for Drea and kept her close while she drank. She looked so pale… 

“She is not healthy, Bishop.” Luc answered his unspoken question. "All the blood she lost when…” he paused. “Well, just make sure she gets enough rest.”

 

Bishop encouraged Drea to eat. He carefully took some food for himself. There was no hunger, even after days. But… Cara and Lucias… they had said it kept them human. And he wanted to be human. For Drea. For what they had. The food’s scent was strong, he recognized all of it and yet when he bit into it there was nothing. No flavour. Like a punch in the face he realized what he was. His tongue felt numb. He swallowed the tasteless bite of the turnover. It was one Drea had made. How could he not taste it?

“Try to only smell it. You need to imagine what it tastes like.” Armand helped him out. 

“And try to feel the texture of the food.” Luc added. 

 

Bishop glanced at Drea who now looked at him with her big doe eyes. He tried again. It smelled like a turnover. He could smell the delicious warmed up meat and the fat of it. There was the scent of… cheese? It was so much stronger and there was the potatoes. He bit in it and tried hard to remember what Drea’s turnovers tasted like. 

 

The camp was silent again, with occasionally spoken sentence breaking it. Even though Siena was dead, the threat dealt with, her influence seemed to have seeped deep inside each of them. Especially now that Bishop had been turned.

"Let's rest till next evening and continue onward", Cara suggested as they were all finishing their meal and drinks.

 

“I will take the watch for ye. Rest for t’night.” Armand said and left the cave. It had become dark and he sat down by the entrance to watch the surrounding area. 

 

Inside Luc and Cara snuggled up together. The fire filled their cold bodies with warmth and Luc began to tell her the story of his turning, his suffering and pain, how he had thought he loved Siena. How she had played with him and twisted his thoughts and feelings. 

 

Cara caressed his back, laced her fingers in his hair and stroked it comfortingly. "It's all over now, Luc. She's dead. She won't harm another soul ever again." she told him. "You're free from her."

 

Luc thought of his struggle back then. He had killed her all those decades ago. And yet she had come back. “I guess it’s true that we can only truly die when we turn to ash. I scorched her, Cara. I turned her into a living torch and yet…”

 

Cara hugged him as tightly as she could. "You wanted to be free. You did everything you could to get away. You're braver than you give yourself credit for", she said to him as she stroked his back.

 

Luc kissed her carefully. “I hope… I only hope that she is truly dead now. And… if there is a cure…. I want to find it. With you. and maybe we will be free one day to live. Together."

 

Cara smiled to that. "We will, Luc. I'm sure of it." She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. She still marveled the hue of his hair. It was so... red and beautiful. 

  
  


While Cara and Luc sat by the fire Bishop had joined Drea in their tent that was now set up in the cave. Of course it was not really necessary, but by now Bishop knew Drea well. It would be good for her to be able to hide somewhat. And he wanted to hide with her. She had fallen asleep from utter exhaustion but it was alright. The only question that mattered she had already answered. She was not afraid of him. She would not leave him. 

He kissed her head gently. He did not feel cold and yet the warmth of her body lured him closer. Worried she might get cold with his cold body so close he covered her with an extra blanket to keep his cold away from her.

One step after another… He would find a way. A way to become human again. A way to keep her warm.


	16. Not so different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranger Bishop + Vampire Bishop transforms tooooo Super Bishop!
> 
> "Bishop, Bishop, a statement please!"  
> "I told you I was good. - Sweetness where are you go-?! Take your eyes off my woman, paladin!"  
> "Bishop, ladies and gentlemen, always keeping an eye on his prey."

**Not so different**

 

The weather was cloudy, the road through the Reach as treacherous as a bandit's promise of not hurting anyone. Cara walked Gella next to her, watching her surroundings for any threats. She had always hated travelling through these roads. You never knew what kind of danger would lurk behind a rock, a bush or a tree. The hold was one of the most beautiful landscape Skyrim had and yet it was tarnished by the fact that the forsworn lurked everywhere, and because of them, not too many patrols were there to keep the roads safe from wildlife, or keep the roads intact at all.

Luc walked at her side, also keeping watch. He kept his objection about meeting the forsworn chieftain to himself, but he was still thinking it was foolish. Especially with so many traveling with them now.

 

Armand had said his goodbye in the morning. He never had planned on this trip and after all his crew was waiting for him. Bishop walked next to Drea. Although everything felt different he had a smile on his lips. The same lips Drea had kissed this morning before she announced: “We’ll have eggs and bacon for breakfast!” 

After sharing the food they had left the cave and Bishop had felt uncomfortable with the sunlight. But it was not as bad as it could be. And Drea was right next to him. 

 

Bishop’s eyes scanned the landscape. His senses were so sharp now. He could hear everything so clearly, the furthest steps of wildlife, the wind and somewhere a small rock rolled over stone. He could see so much further as if his vision was enhanced, far more than he was already used to as a ranger. He glanced at the bow in his hand. Maybe he should test it out now. Listening closely he soon found a deer somewhat further. “I’ll be right back, sweetness.” With that he was gone.

 

"Do you even know where this forsworn friend of yours is located, Lady Cara?" Casavir questioned.

"No", Cara replied. "But I think he'll know of my arrival one way or another." she continued and then smirked. "I could shout to announce my arrival."

"And let any other forsworn know as well, my darling one?" Luc asked with a disapproving frown.

"I was joking!" Cara exclaimed.

 

Bishop returned to them a little later. “We should set up a camp. I want to prepare that meat.” he held up a large sack. They found themselves a good spot on a hill and Bishop set up a fire. If anyone saw them it would not go unnoticed by him now that he had these… skills. 

 

Cara took care of Gella before joining the others. She sat down next to Luc, noticing how stiff he seemed. She touched his hand. "I know how you feel, but please... he could help us out..."

"And he would not hesitate to use you afterwards", Luc scoffed.

Cara sighed. She would not let anyone to use her. She was... she wanted to believe that the young chieftain was wiser than General Tullius or Jarl Ulfric who both wanted her in their ranks to win the civil war for them. Time and again she had refused their rather demanding reasonings, because she wanted to deal with the dragons that threatened the farmers and citizens of Skyrim.

_ One day I'll make them both sit down and make them play chess. Winner will be the better general and leader, the loser will have to pull their forces out of Skyrim for good. _

 

Cara’s wishful thinking was interrupted by Casavir who looked at her. “You seem in thought, Miss Cara.”   
During their short time together he had heard about the fact that she was married, but given the circumstances of that marriage he had decided to treat her like an unmarried woman. After all this man had done something that came close to killing her. 

“May I ask what is on your mind?” 

Perhaps it was more than the fact that another of her friends had turned into a monster, even with a paladin by their side. Casavir could not deny that he felt guilty. Even knowing there was nothing he could have done… As a paladin he felt like he had failed.

 

Cara lifted her gaze to the paladin. "Just my own thoughts... about everything. About my fate as the dragonborn... this... affliction that has now befallen to my friend's lover... About my family..." she listed quietly, feeling Luc's hand squeezing her hand gently.

 

“Do you feel guilty for what happened, my lady? I am sure that I am not the only one whose life you have saved. Your lot is a great one to bear, but you are a good woman, my lady. My old mentor, Master Finnur, once said that we grow with our tasks. If the task is too difficult and we fail we learn from that as well and so we grow stronger. Remember back, my lady. When you had just become the Dragonborn there were stories about you and rumours and so many times I heard that this weak little woman can’t save the world. But so far you have proven them wrong. I understand that you may fear the future just as much as the next person, but you are not alone, are you? You have Miss Andrea and that Inigo you spoke about. And it seems you have found a man who despite being a vampire is a lot less monstrous than I would have thought.” He gave Luc a short nod before he continued. “And you have my blade as well. I may have had my doubts about you and Ser Lucias, but… I think I have learned something new as well.”

 

Cara revealed a kind smile. Her eyes shone from the brilliance of it. "Thank you, Ser Casavir." she said, taking his words to heart.  _ But it's not all,  _ she thought as she returned her gaze to the flames of the fire. While she wandered in her thoughts, pondering on things she had yet to get a conclusion on. How to approach her family without drawing Tyran's attention. How to get Balgruuf to help her with getting a dragon trapped so she could know where Alduin went. She had too many things to solve... and especially what she should do when she was a human again. 

_ If there is a chance for it.... _

 

Her eyes wandered over to Bishop who worked on the meat he had just hunted. He seemed just as thoughtful as herself. 

 

A vampire. It was still hard for Bishop to accept it. He was not as optimistic as Cara. A cure. Who on Tamriel would believe that one existed when not even vampires knew of it. Or the fancy nobles and mages who always said to know everything. But… there was a part of him that wanted to believe there was a cure. Because if not… Drea would only live so long. And he didn’t want to lose another person. Not when she meant so much to him. 

He stopped and got up, just to get over to her and pull her in a hug. She looked so surprised he laughed. “I just thought you look more delicious than the meat. And maybe I can convince you to kiss me.”

Drea began to smile and then she kissed him.

_ Yeah. We’ll have to find that cure.  _

Then he caught the paladin’s look again. The fucking bastard that now had impaled two women he loved with a sword. Yeah, this time it was not really his fault but…

 

A woosh ripped through the air and an arrow landed right at Bishop's feet. Another arrow nearly impaled Cara.

"The forsworn!" Cara shouted and stood up. As two warriors climbed to the hill, Cara made them fall with a shout.

 

Bishop frowned deeply and pushed Drea to the ground so she would not be an easy target. 

“Didn’t you say those fuckers are friends of yours?” Bishop asked Cara as he pulled the string of his bow back and shot an arrow that cracked the forsworn’s bow that had dared to shoot at him and Drea. He could see the disbelief in the bastard’s eyes.

Then he aimed another arrow. “How about you…” he mumbled and aimed at the other archer. The bow of the man cracked just like the first one’s and Bishop grinned as the two forsworn stared at each other in disbelief. 

“AND THE NEXT ONE WILL LAND IN YOUR THROAT IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER!” Bishop shouted over to them. From the corner of his eye he saw Drea’s elemental and Lucias had another ice spark in his hand.

 

"Either they belong to another clan or they don't know about me!" Cara defended against Bishop's words and shouted a forsworn warrior off his feet when he had come too close.

Then a horn sounded further away, the attackers retreated, and a huge stag walked towards them, on its back sat none other than Cael.

 

He rode up the hill and then jumped off his majestic elk. 

“So we meet again, pale lady of fire and ice.” he smiled at Cara warmly. “It would seem you have found some new friends and capable ones no less.”

 

Cara sheathed her weapons and gestured her friends to do the same.

"Good evening, Chief Cael", she greeted the young chieftain politely. "I have, indeed, found new friends. Well, Drea is an old friend of mine", she gestured to the woman. "This is Bishop", she gestured at the ranger, then each one of them as she said their names. "His wolf, Karnwyr. Ser Casavir, a paladin from the Order of the Oak. And you have already met Lucias." she finished the introductions with a smile. "I hope we are not invading your lands. If so, we will move elsewhere, but...." Cara carefully approached the chief with a plea in her eyes. "I was actually looking for you. In hopes you could aid us...."

 

Cael looked at the people she introduced. A ranger with the ability to shoot that precise and a paladin? A paladin who travelled with vampires no less… and the young woman behind him was a mage. 

“You were looking for me?” Cael looked back at the dragonborn. “What an honour to be looked for by the dragonborn. What brings you to the reach then, pale lady?”

 

Cara inhaled and exhaled slowly. Luc stepped next to her, pulled her further away from the forsworn. Luc glared at the young chief, and Cara stepped forward a step, to stand between Luc's glare and the chief.

"We are searching for a dwemer ruin, situated in your lands", she replied and glanced over her shoulder to Drea. "Drea, do you remember the name of the ruin?"

 

“Are you sure you want to trust that skirt-wearing boy?” Bishop asked. “For all we know he tries to feed us to the falmer.”

 

"Or we could also ask him about a cure for vampirism", Cara suggested, glancing at Bishop. "Who knows, maybe the forsworn know a bit of old magic to counter this.... lust for blood."

 

“As if!” Bishop spat.  _ But maybe… _

“Maybe they do.” Drea said. She stepped past him and held her hand out to the young forsworn. He looked young for a chieftain, really young, and although he was wearing a quite feral armour made of pelts and furs, and had about Bishop’s well-trained physique he also looked like he was not all that stupid - not that Bishop was, either. “I’m Drea. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice? Nice, sweetness?” Bishop barked. “Did you not notice they were trying to shoot arrows through your pretty little head?”

Drea looked down. “But…”

 

Cara glanced at Bishop with a stern look. "Don't make this any harder for us! They attacked because we were probably too deep in their lands."

 

“No.” Cael said. “These are not our lands. We came here to visit an allied tribe. Our lands are further south.” He glanced at them. “It has not been our intend to harm you. But you are clearly no forsworn and if the nords invade these lands then it is our duty as warriors to aid our brothers and sisters.”

 

"I see", Cara answered. "I apologize for... our ignorance."

 

“We could travel together for a little while.” Drea offered. "We want to go south as well.” She took out a map and showed their goal on the map. “ The curator of the museum in Solitude said there is a ruin there, probably fully underground and huge, even for dwemer ruins.” She told Cael. 

“A… museum?” Cael asked. “Is there one in every hold? You nords must be really fascinated by the dwemer if you build those … historical showrooms… everywhere.”

 

Drea laughed. “No, or yes, but if you are referring to the museum in Markarth then it is somewhat different. The museum in Solitude is not focussed on the dwemer culture. They display all kinds of things there. There is even a room to display the forsworn culture there. Although… I think probably not all that is written on the plagues is right.”

 

Cael listened to her. A room dedicated to the history of the forsworn? Their culture? Why would the nords be interested in more than to kill them and take their land? 

 

“Well, anyway, Bishop and I have been collecting things to be displayed there for some time now and the curator, that’s the person to catalogue the artifacts, found out about this dwemer ruin. So we want to go have a look.”

 

Cara confirmed Drea's words. "Drea speaks the truth, Chief Cael. We would be most appreciative if you could help us out. If you need compensation for the trouble...."

"Are we helping him, my darling one?!" Luc exclaimed.

Cara bit her lower lip. "Luc, please. It's give and take world."

 

Cael seemed to be contemplating. He really thought hard on this. 

_ A room for forsworn culture, but it might not be right… _ Perhaps these nord would realize who the forsworn truly were if they could see… And these people… The dragonborn seemed to trust him and so did the mage. The paladin held back and the other two men clearly did not like the forsworn. It was a dangerous path if he chose to take it, but if they travelled south together perhaps he could find out more. 

“It would be my pleasure to travel south with you. After all the Rudahan still owe you a debt.”

 

Cara revealed a smile of relief and gratitude. "Thank you, chief Cael."

Luc scoffed, looking as disapproving as ever. He pulled Cara next to himself, making sure the chieftain saw that the dragonborn was with someone else.

"Luc, you should take this opportunity to learn of their culture", Cara suggested carefully.

 

“We should all!” Drea said. “Would you tell us about it, Ser… uhh... chieftain?”

Cael smiled. Ser chieftain. The girl was polite even when it was wrong. The forsworn did not use the same titles as the Nord. “It is just Cael. I am known as the Raven of the Reach, chieftain Cael of tribe Rudahan. But I think we can call each other by our names, not titles.”

She nodded. “Drea. And the grumpy ranger is Bishop, and Cara and Luc you know and that is Casavir. Oh! And Karnwyr! We can’t forget about him!”

 

“I see.” Cael answered. Then we should introduce ourselves as well. "Come, let us meet my people. I will introduce you.”

 

Cara nodded. "It would be an honor."

 

The young man introduced his warriors. Only four men had come with him. Bishop grinned as the two archers glared at him somewhat impressed but also angry. He made damn sure to show them his bow, the gift he had gotten from Drea. His cocky thoughts turned to softer ones as he thought of her. She had spent all of her money on that. Always saving up and now… He watched as she shook everyone’s hands. 

Cara and Drea willingly greeted the strangers while Luc and Bishop kept a distance. 

Casavir tried to remain neutral. He knew the forsworn were killers and yet… he had learned a lot in the past weeks. Vampires were said to be killers, too, after all. 

 

They all settled down around the fire and slowly got used to each other. Cara smiled as she realized Drea was completely willing to believe in the good inside the forsworn hearts. She opened up and began handing out food they had brought from Solitude and explained what it was as the men in furs and pelts ate with curiosity. Cara decided to do the same and got them some of her own brew. At first they were somewhat distrustful of it and even more so when Cael asked if Vampires could get poisoned. 

“No we can not.” Luc said with a glare. "But if you dare suggest that my darling one would step as low as to-”

“I’m sure Cara would not do that.” Drea said. “Just… Casavir and I don’t drink. But you can have tea, too.”

“I think I will try the dragonborn’s brew.” Cael said with a smile. “Who knows, such a brew might have hidden powers and make us stronger.”

 

Drea chuckled. “Yes, you get drunk when you have too much.”

 

Bishop finished preparing the meat. He listened as Drea excitedly told the forsworn chief about the museum and he seemed to be very interested. Also he was way too close to Bishop’s woman. 

With a intruding movement Bishop sat down between them and pulled Drea in his arms. “Don’t go liking her too much, skirt-boy.” he said with a challenging look. “Or I’ll have to plant an arrow between your eyes. And I never miss my mark.”

 

“Bishop!”

 

“What? He’s effectively wearing a skirt.” he claimed. 

“You can’t go around and threaten to kill people!” Drea demanded. 

“I only would if he dared touching  _ my _ woman.”

_ Heh. Now she’s silent again. _ He kissed her passionately. “Tell you what, why don’t we get the paladin a woman, I mean since this one already wears a skirt…” 

 

Whamm.

 

_ Yeah, figures she doesn’t like that. _ Bishop thought as he rubbed his cheek. Drea’s hits didn’t really hurt, but they burned for a few moments. He decided to apologize. This once. 

  
  


Meanwhile Cara and Luc talked to two of the other warriors. Well, mostly it was Cara who talked while Luc just looked offended. She was unsure at first what to talk about but then she decided to ask about the different tribes and how it came to this fight at the fort. The warriors explained carefully what they knew, but clearly held back, unsure if the information could provide for an easy way to get their families killed. 

Eventually the chief himself told Cara about it while everyone listened.

 

The tribes of the Reach were not all united in their believes and their ways. The only thing they fought for together was to reclaim their homeland from the Nord. Some tribes were allies while others were enemies. 

Drea, open-minded as ever, asked about the bloody rituals she had heard about. 

 

“Yes, that is one of the reasons why the tribes do not all follow the same path.” Cael said. “Some tribes do believe that sacrifices and any kind of ritual will give their tribe strength. And while it is true on the most part, other tribes like the Rudahan believe that the ends do not always justify the means.” he paused. “If you… wish to learn about our believes you are welcome to visit our village. I must ask you though to not reveal the location to anyone as we have many enemies, amongst the tribes as well as the still invading nords.”

 

Cara pressed her right hand against her heart, that was unmoving, but still she spoke from the very bottom of it. "I swear upon my honor as the dragonborn, that I will not reveal anything to anyone. Secrets will always stay with me to my grave."

Luc followed Cara's example, though very reluctantly.

 

Drea made a serious face and Casavir nodded carefully as well. “I have sworn to protect the innocents. If you are - that remains to be seen for me, but you have my word that I will not endanger women and children.”

 

Bishop nodded as well. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine as long as you’re not trying anything.”

 

Karnwyr also barked in agreement, or he might have asked for a snack.

 

They broke camp and walked south. This time they avoided the roads but Bishop stayed calm. He could see the hidden path the forsworn were following. Drea was tired though. He could see that as well, and now with the other humans around he could see it was not only the paladin who looked more lively. Drea’s blood was really… “Tell me if you get tired sweetness. You know we can’t drag you around if we get attacked.” For a moment he could see the stubborn ‘I can go on’ expression on her face. 

“I… I guess we could have a break… if that is alright?”

 

Cael ensured a safe place to set up camp for the night. He had seen it, too. The girl was really pale. Was she a thrall? He had thought them to be more… odd-behaving. As if they have no own will. But would the paladin let that happen? Then he would be a thrall as well. No, that did not really make sense, especially since the ranger was so possessive of the girl. 

 

Once they set up camp Cael could see once more that the ranger cared about the girl. Besides she had hit him earlier. When she went to sleep the ranger, Bishop, watched over her. Cael took it upon himself to keep watch. The vampires needed no sleep it seemed, but the paladin went to sleep just like the girl. Cael sat by the fire with Luc and Cara and turned his eyes from Bishop who watched Drea sleep. 

“You are an interesting little group, I must say." 

 

Cara chuckled. "We are rather…  special but I know I can trust these people with my life."

 

“As a vampire you trust a man of the holy sword?” Ceal asked.

 

"As a dragonborn, I trust a man with a sword that can cleave a dragon's head off", Cara corrected. "If Ser Casavir had deemed me not worthy of walking on the face of this earth, I'm sure he had.... finished me off a long time ago."

"I would have never allowed that, my darling one", Luc said, pulling Cara closer to himself.

 

Cael nodded. “And your friend the girl? Why is she travelling with you? Her heart seems full of questions and yet, she seems to be not all that strong. Or is she… a source of blood to you?”

 

"No!" Cara exclaimed, sounding offended by such an idea. "Drea is my friend. I saved her from a coven of vampires back in the day, and then shortly after I was turned... because I was too reckless." she explained. "We only recently dealt with an ancient vampire who..." she glanced at Luc, asking him with a silent question if it was alright to tell.

Luc didn't seem to mind, but the glare he still held on his face didn't falter.

So Cara told the chief what had happened a few nights ago. About their camping, about Siena, about the fight. 

".... And with a stab of Casavir's sword, Luc finished her off. Siena is now a pile of ash, and we are still recovering from the fight. Drea especially."

 

“Then it is a blessing she is still alive.” Cael made a motion that seemed to be a sort of religious gesture. 

“No wonder the ranger told her to eat much. If I see it right then those two are in love, much as Lucias is with you, my pale lady.”

 

Cara looked flustered, though no redness on her cheeks revealed anything like that. She just glanced sheepishly down to her hands that rested on her lap. Luc pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead.

 

Cael watched them. They reminded him of a warm feeling inside. Something good. But also the fact that he had no-one to share this with. 


	17. The chief’s guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, Cael's home. What do you think, did we catch the right atmosphere for the village?   
> What do you think would happen if we got Casavir to dance along? Would he have stolen all the forsworn ladies' hearts? Never with bad intend of course, he is an honest soul and would have given them back, especially to avoid those lovely ladies having to get briarheart implants. :P

**The chief’s guests**

 

They reached the forsworn village the next day. Cael introduced them as his guests and although there were some murmurs Cael invited them to stay. 

“There will be celebrations, I suggest you get some rest because the night will be long.” He greeted a woman that came walking over. She was not all that happy to see the strangers, and vampires no less. 

“What by the old gods is going on in your head, Cael? Bringing them here?!”

Cael made a short motion to cut her words. “I will tell you everything, Robin, but for now I think we should find them a tent.”

 

"You are mad!" Robin exclaimed, circling her index finger on the side of her head. "Gone bonkers..." She eyed the group of strangers warily. Three vampires, a knight... and a girl.

"I think there's an empty one on the east side of the village... it just needs to be cleared out of the junk stored there."

 

“We can just pitch our own tents if you tell us where.” Drea said. 

Cael looked at the others if they saw it the same way. 

 

Cara glanced at Cael. "We have our own tents, chief Cael. Just show us an area where we can pitch them, so your people won't be bothered."

"They already are, I can assure you", Robin retorted as she folded her arms. "Cael, you  _ do  _ understand that there are many who-"

The chief cut her words short. "Robin, I don't have time for this right now. Just show them to an area and let me handle those that oppose my decisions."

Robin sighed. "As you say, chief." She glanced at the group. "Follow me, and don't stare. Some take it as a challenge."

 

Cael sighed. Robin was always so stubborn when it came to the nord. But it was no wonder. After all it was Nords who had killed their father, Nords who had forced them to take a place in their tribe that they both were too young for. But these people were good. At least the girl who constantly smiled and snuggled the ranger. He chuckled quietly as he made his way to the sacred tree. It grew on the hill not far from the village, but nothing was built there. It was a place of peace and solitude. A place for the tribe to find answers to the most difficult questions. Offerings to the old gods were made here and couples found their unison beneath the tree, bound for a lifetime with the old gods’ acceptance. Cael came to this place often. Here he found the peace and quiet he needed to think, away from the village and the fights, the quarrels and the hidden accusations that he was too young, not fit for the role of a chief and way too inexperienced. And here he talked to the ancestors. 

The old tree always gave him the feeling that they were all still there. It was something the old ones told the young ones and although Cael was not superstitious he could feel it. In younger years he had come here to cry and he had felt as if his mother embraced him, holding him until his sorrow was blown away by the wind. 

 

Just like then the wind blew over the hill and made the tree’s leaves rustle. Cael knelt down and sent his prayers to the old gods, thanking them for the save journey, for the friends they had in other tribes and for the opportunity with those new people. 

He stayed up there for hours, thinking on the new paths that had opened up.

  
  


Meanwhile Robin escorted the group to an open area on the other side of the village. There was a well nearby for water, and a pile of firewood, which had been protected from rain with a large piece of leather.

"Here is the place. The firewood is freely at your disposal, and the well is hopefully not poisoned", she said with slight sarcasm in her voice. "I hope you bloodsuckers are not stupid enough to try and drink from any of us." she glanced at them with a glare. 

"We have our means to not drink from innocents", Cara answered. "Your people will be safe."

Robin shrugged and then walked away.

 

“Tell me again why we came here?” Bishop mocked. “They clearly don’t want us here.”

“But that’s just because they don’t know how cuddly you are!” Drea answered. 

“We may not be welcomed by all of them,” Casavir added. “but it is an opportunity to encourage peace between the forsworn and the people of Skyrim.”

 

Cara glanced at them. "Just take it as an opportunity to learn about a new culture", she said with a hopeful smile on her face, her gaze wandered to Luc. "I know it might be hard at first, but let's at least try and be understanding."

"Yeah. Especially when they are shooting at us with arrows, or cutting our limbs", Bishop scoffed.

 

“Let’s just try to make new friends.” Drea said. "I bet they have the same prejudices about us as we have about them.”

Bishop grumbled but then he just began pitching the tent, still grumbling and quietly swearing. 

 

Cara summoned a few chests and dug out camping equipment. With Luc's help her tent was pitched in no time, with two bedrolls inside.

 

Drea, although she really wanted to explore the village, was held back and forced to rest by Bishop and Casavir both. “You stay here, ladyship. You still have to recover before we go into a dangerous ruin!”

Her pout did not the slightest to convince him that she could go. 

 

Cara on the other hand was just as curious as Drea. “I’ll go have a little look around.” she announced.

 

Luc immediately was against it. Cara glanced at him. "If you are afraid of my safety, you should come along. You might learn something about them."

 

And he did. The village seemed so peaceful, almost like a home. Yes, it was just a bunch of tents and a few wooden structures or buildings but still… it had something homely. Cara could see the villagers were preparing the celebrations Cael had talked about earlier. from one of the larger structures came a delicious smell. If only they could still taste it. “Well, at least Drea will enjoy it.” Cara said with a chuckle. 

 

As much as Luc despised the forsworn he had to agree that the young woman would love the food. But then again it was hard to find anything she did not like. And the people in this village.. although they openly looked at the guests they did not seem completely hateful. Especially the children seemed to be curious. Just a little while later Cara and Luc were followed by a small group of them, daring each other to get closer. 

 

Cara smiled cunningly, and discreetly dug through the pockets of her cape, till she found a few cut taffy treats wrapped in pieces of colorful paper. She stopped walking and slowly turned around, kneeled and presented the treats to the children.

"These are candies I've made. Would you like some?" she asked as she looked at the children with a kind, almost motherly smile. She held out her hands towards them.

 

A few of them fled, realizing they had been found out, but a hand full of the braver ones and a girl that looked really unsure if she wanted to run away, stay or act like a statue remained. They looked at Cara and the treat is her hand. Don’t take anything from a nord. But then again the chief had brought them here. The oldest one eventually grinned. “I dare all of you to eat one!” With that he snatched one and unwrapped it. He sniffed it, held it against the light and licked on it before throwing it in his mouth.

Then he landed on the ground, holding his throat and moaning as if he was poisoned. 

Everyone began to scream and shout, poison, poison, spill it out! he turned around and laughed at them. “Ha! Gotcha! You should have seen your faces!” He held his belly, laughing. “Hey, miss can I have some more of those?”

 

Cara smiled to the mischievous boy and offered more of her treats. "Here you go. Remember to share them with your friends."

 

The adults that had already grabbed their weapons calmed down. That boy would get the punishment of his life. Everyone calmed down a bit and soon the children scattered. 

 

Cara stood up, looking slightly apologetic, but also amused. She glanced at Luc. "See? Even the children are still children."

 

“Yes, just that this one almost got us killed.” he frowned. 

 

Cara had to admit that she had been scared when the child started to act, but she had known better. She would never poison anything she would eat. She straightened her back, and continued walking, eventually they found their way to the stable where they held their elks. To Cara it seemed so... odd to hold such mounts. How could they tame them and ride them? Still, she had to admit that they looked majestic.

 

After marveling at the animals, they wandered to a garden area. There were a few people there tending the plants, and despite the occasional glares, Cara and Luc were allowed to wander in peace. It was surprisingly peaceful, and despite the simplicity of it, the garden was beautiful. The harmony of rocks, plants and earth brought a sense of tranquility, and the faint scent of herbs in the air soothed Cara's mind a little.

 

Eventually they returned to their friends. As always Bishop watched over Drea who slept like a stone. 

“How was your little trip?” Bishop asked. His tone was almost curious. 

 

"My darling one had the brilliant idea of offering some candy to a child, and his acting almost got us killed", Luc with a slight disapproval in his voice.

"I thought it was a good idea. I didn't know the kid would do such a thing. At least everything turned out well", Cara objected, and Bishop rubbed his forehead as he frowned, muttering a curse.

 

Cara began telling Bishop what they had seen, how peaceful this village was and that they really were normal people. For once Bishop just listened and did not tell her that things would look different if they were not in their home. 

 

Cara glanced at Luc. "Did you learn new things about these people? Do you still think they are, as you say, savages?"

Luc pondered on this question for a long while. What he had seen was very different from his thoughts... prejudices about these people. They laughed, loved and worked, just like the people in the cities. The forsworn just had to take what the nature provided them with. This village had no dark magic in it, though that didn't mean all villages were the same... as that young chief had said, many still practiced dark arts to provide their people with power over the nords.

"I think... they are people just like we are, they just have to live their lives differently", he finally answered, and Cara kissed his cheek.

 

“Pah!” Bishop made. “That woman’s got you under her boot, bloodsucker!”

 

"Just like you are, Bishop", Cara retorted with a grin. "One pout from Drea and you agree to anything she wants."

 

“I do not.” Bishop exclaimed a little too loud. Drea moved and mumbled something about fluffy willows. 

“I do not.” he repeated more quietly. 

 

Cara chuckled. The ranger was cute when in denial. Of course his manliness would have taken a huge damage if he had admitted that it was just so. 

"As the manliest ranger says", she teased and joined Casavir by the fire.

 

“At least I know that she can’t run around when she is still not healthy.” Bishop grumbled.

 

"Maybe there's a healer here that might be able to help her", Cara suggested.

 

“Sadly blood loss is something that only time can really treat, Miss Cara." Casavir said. “There are healers that are able to perform something that… takes blood from one person and gives it to another, but this does not work very often.”

 

Cara nodded. "Then we'll just let her rest", she said and sat down next to Luc.

Around dusk the people started to gather, and Robin approached the group, dressed in a formal looking outfit that had colorful feathers as decoration on the sleeves, and a skirt made out of foxtails.

"The chief is expecting you. Please follow me. Don't carry  _ any  _ weapons on your person."

 

Bishop ignored her words. He kept his knife right where it belonged. Like oblivion he would let those forsworn take away his means of defense. And since Drea didn’t correct him that seemed to be fine. Casavir didn’t intend to bring a sword to a party and Luc although he still was not fully convinced had decided he didn’t need any other weapons than his magic and fangs. After all he could easily take down a bunch of them should they decide to attack them.

 

Cara left her weapons in her summonable chests, and she walked next to Luc, following the forsworn woman to the center of the village, where a large bonfire was being lit. Before approaching Cael, Robin turned and stepped next to Bishop, and with a quick movement, she took his knife. 

"I told you  _ no weapons! _ " she said strictly. "Do have problems with hearing, you stupid nord?!"

 

Bishop didn’t wait and grabbed her arm just a few centimeters away from his body. “Don’t you dare trying to take my knife, wench!” he turned her arm so that she had to drop the knife and with a simple and yet meaningful movement he placed his knife back where it belonged. “Shouldn’t your people know to never take away a hunter’s knife?” he asked Cael with a piercing look. “Afraid I want to kill you? Don’t you worry, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. As long as you don’t hurt us we don’t hurt you.”

 

Robin glared at Bishop from the side. "Release me", she growled at him. "I'm the chief's sister, and I have the right to punish you for disobeying direct rules."

 

“Try it.” Bishop mocked. 

“Enough.” Cael said. He didn’t like it but the ranger had a point. Laying down one’s weapon was one thing. Taking away a hunter’s knife was something that had another meaning as well. It was his tool. And to the tribes of the forsworn it was a lot more than that. “He can keep his knife. But I warn you ranger. Should you draw it you will have to answer for it to me.”

 

The tension in the air was heavy, and it went off after Robin was released. The forsworn woman glared at Bishop with such murderous eyes it took another order from Cael to make her stop.

 

Cael frowned. Things were dark. But they would celebrate tonight and maybe Robin would finally see they were good people. At least those. Apparently Drea, the mage, was from Cyrodiil, as were the dragonborn and the paladin. The red-haired vampire had refused to talk about his past and Bishop… hard to tell, but he had at least spent a lot of time in Skyrim from his remarks about the land.

Cael told them a little bit about the party they had this night. The harvest season was over and this was the first of a series of parties to keep the spirits up over the long and harsh winter. Of course Drea asked about how they did that and it seemed to be impossible to survive without a roof over the head. Bishop scoffed. “You freeze all the time, but they are used to the cold, ladyship. A warm fire and a few good furs are all a good hunter needs.”

 

Cael nodded to Bishop's words.

 

Drea walked a little closer and Bishop smirked. “There is always me to keep you warm.” 

Then his smirk froze and vanished.  _ Yeah… I can’t. Not anymore. _

“I can keep you warm!” Drea said, noticing his disappearing smile. “And I’ll give you all the cuddles!”

Bishop swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

With that the chief gestured them to take their seats, as more and more of his people gathered around. After the shamaness appeared from her tent, dressed in rather impressive fur dress with carved animal bones and colorful feathers as decoration, she tapped her staff against the stones on the ground. 

"Children! The old gods have been generous to us, and with the victory of our enemy, the Milleadh tribe, we come to the end of another season. Now we shall raise our voices and praise the blessings of nature, and welcome our new friends with open hearts."

The shamanes turned and threw some powder into the flames of the bonfire, momentarily changing the color of the flames from orange to hues of blue and green. She spoke a few foreign words, which the tribe repeated, then music started to play, and foods and drinks were brought. 

 

Bishop tried some of the brew the forsworn made but it was absolutely tasteless and to be honest… the smell was not really all that welcoming. So he sat down with Drea who was already talking to some forsworn women and petted Karnwyr. The sooner they got going again the better. But… It was probably good Drea got some more rest. 

He glanced over the place. Dancing couples, groups of men and women, some eating and drinking, some talking. They all looked happy. Maybe Drea and Cara were right. Maybe those forsworn were not all that different. And the mere fact that they were living in the wild in tents was nothing that convinced Bishop of them being any less human than he was. Had been.

 

Out of curiosity Cara tried to taste the food, but she could not distinguish any flavours. It smelled like there were various herbs being used, but no flavour caressed her tongue, only the texture of meat, vegetables, and bread was familiar enough.

"I didn't know vampires are able to eat human food", Robin wondered aloud.

"It doesn't do us any good, but it keeps us more... human", Luc explained. "most vampires just give in to the taste of blood, but I... we... want to remember what it is like to be human."

 

“Why is he not eating anything then?” Robin asked and pointed at Bishop.

 

"He was turned recently. He would need a few months to learn to eat human food", Luc said. "It requires some... patience."

 

Bishop glared at Robin. Then his eyes shot to Drea who held out a bowl to him. “Try some!” she demanded. So he tried. Nothing. But at least Drea was here. It made him smile and she took it as a sign that he liked the stew.  A minute later he found himself eating with her. Who cared if it was bland. It was warm and it made Drea happy. And Cara was right. remaining human. Yeah… he had not been sleeping a single night since then. Maybe he should. Just this once. 

 

He kissed Drea. She smelled a lot more delicious than the stew. Not that he needed to bite her, like hell he’d ever do that, but even though he could not taste food… her kisses did have a flavour. Wild strawberries. He smiled and kissed her again. Maybe he should start calling her his strawberry just to tease her. 

 

Cara smiled to Bishop and Drea. They looked so happy together, and she was happy that Bishop had found someone to keep close to his heart. He seemed rough and rugged, but also more open. Her eyes wandered to Luc, and she leaned her head towards him. Luc kissed her lovingly.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself, my darling one."

Cara nodded. "I am."

 

“So tell me, my friends,” Cael sat down with them. “What is it about that ruin that you want to go in there? You do know of the falmer lurking inside, do you? They do like the taste of men and mer, but I’m sure they won’t mind killing some vampires either, if you go there.”

 

Cara glanced at Drea who was busy with Bishop. She straightened her back, staying close to Luc. "I am not quite sure. Maybe retrieve some dwemer artifacts and possibly - as ridiculous as it sounds - find a cure to this affliction." she explained.

 

“You hope to find a cure for vampirism in a dark and cold place like this?” Cael laughed.

 

"The dwemer were a very advanced culture, perhaps some of their knowledge might contain the answer we are searching for", Cara explained calmly. "As my father used to say, everything comes in pairs. Curses have blessings to counter them, venom and antidote, sickness and cure. There has to be something to remove this affliction and make us humans again."

"You are rather hopeful and optimistic", Robin stated. "What if there's no such thing?"

"Then I'll accept this fate as it is", Cara said. "And I try to keep my humanity intact as long as possible. If I notice I start to slip... I'll keep a silver dagger for such a day."

 

Cael was quiet. It was true that there were always two sides. But was it worth risking one’s life for a few trinkets and a cure that possibly did not exist? “Do you have anything to go on? You are not just going there on a whim, are you?”

“We are.” Casavir stated. “Bishop and Miss Drea wanted to go there just for the history and what they can find about the dwemer. But it could be possible we find knowledge there that no-one has found yet.”

 

"Those automatons will rip you apart..." Robin mumbled as she bit into a slice of bread topped with jam.

 

Cael frowned. “If you have nothing to go on you will only lure the falmer out and that will be something we’d be left to deal with.”

 

"Oh, you have no idea. I had to go through Blackreach in order to get an Elder Scroll so I could learn an ancient shout to bring down dragons for an easy fight", Cara said, her whole body shuddered. "All the falmer and vermin I had to deal with really got on my nerves. I was basically just running and cutting through them as fast as I could."

 

“You alone? Against hoards of falmer?” Cael’s tone made it clear he did not believe her.

 

"I had Inigo with me", Cara explained. "He's my dearest friend, we met shortly after I wo- arrived to Skyrim."

 

“So you and a khajiit alone fought all those falmer and got out alive?”

 

Cara nodded. "It wasn't easy, mind you, but we did."

 

“You’re a liar.” Robin stated. 

 

“Mind your tongue, forsworn.” Luc spat. “You forget that we are vampires and our senses are sharper than your human senses. We see in the dark, we do not even need to breathe. The falmer likely did not even see her coming. Or rather hear, since they are blind anyway.”

  
  


While Cael questioned Cara further about her fight with the falmer, still not fully convinced she had defeated them, Bishop and Drea went for a little walk. She looked a lot better after the long rest and the food that at least smelled like it was really good. 

“So?” she looked up at him. “Still thinking they are bad?”

 

Bishop shrugged. "I can't really trust them, but I guess they don't trust me either, so I think we're even."

 

“Hm.” Drea made. “But… they make good stew.” She patted her belly. 

 

"What did it taste like?" Bishop questioned casually.

 

“Uhhhm… There was deer meat and potatoes and I liked the herbs. I think there was parsley and … that herb with the slightly blue leaves.. uhmm.. I forgot the name, but that herb you often put in the stew.”

 

"Nirnroot?" Bishop thought aloud.

 

“No that other- wait. You put nirnroot in the stew?” She looked surprised.

 

"I always thought it gives it a nice crunch and flavour", Bishop shrugged. "It's not poisonous, so...."

 

Drea laughed. “So that is where it went… You just took it from my ingredients, didn’t you?”

 

Bishop whistled an innocent sounding tune as he glanced up to the sky. Cloudy, with tears here and there to reveal twinkling stars. He felt Karnwyr's nuzzling his hand and he started to pet the wolf's head gently.

 

Drea chuckled again. “You know that I would have given them to you if you had asked, right? So is there anything else I need to restock on now?”

 

Bishop grinned at her a little arwardly. “You are an alchemist, right? You… uhm… I took some of your honey. I mean… a lot…”    
For some reason Bishop looked terribly embarrassed. 

“Are you alright?” Drea asked somewhat confused.

“Yeah, it’s just… I just…” 

How in oblivion was he supposed to tell her that he couldn’t…

“I was just trying something. And I used your Lavender and glowing mushrooms. And… some netch jelly.”

 

“Were you trying to make an aphrodisiac?” Drea laughed.

Bishop was hit by that like with a hammer. That woman was too smart. He swallowed. 

 

“You… were?” Drea looked at him in surprise. “What for?”

Bishop stopped. “I’m… a vampire now, sweetness.” He realized his voice was shaking. “That bloodsu- I mean Luc told me I won’t be able to… Because of the blood pumping or whatever he was talking about.” He glanced at her. What did she think? What would she say? A great man he was, not even getting it up anymore. Of course he had tried it. Like hell he would have just believed that redhead. But no matter how much he had imagined Drea under him on top of him, anything really… his crotch just hadn’t felt a thing of what was going on in his head. And then he had remembered how Drea had made this potion for someone. Bishop had made fun of it.  _ “If the guy doesn’t get it up his wife is probably a hag.” _

Now he felt like an idiot. 

Her face didn’t really show anything but a huge question. 

_ Fuck… _

 

“You mean…  we can’t…” she asked carefully.

“I… guess so…” he answered quietly.

“I see. But… you still… I mean you still feel…”

“I love you sweetness. I feel damn good when I’m with you but… down there… to Oblivion!” he swore. “I want you, sweetness. More than anything. I just… don’t get….. him hard.” It was the hardest thing he ever had to admit. What kind of man were you when you… He frowned. 

 

“So you tried to use a potion then?”

He nodded. 

“You know that we don’t need that, right? I mean… I don’t know about you, but I’m happy as long as I can be close to you.”

 

Bishop smiled a little. "Or if you need a man's touch... wait... cold fingers are not pleasant...."

 

Drea chuckled a little. “Yeah. You are kind of cold now. But you know… I’ll keep you warm. Maybe we find a cure. And if not… Then we’ll just move somewhere warm.”

 

"Elsweyr is nice", Bishop mentioned. "I have... some acquaintances there."

 

She took his cold hands. “How… do you think about Cyrodiil?”

 

"I like the forests there", he replied with a smile as her warmth started to warm his fingers. "It's not so bad... just... too many memories...." he looked down at their joined hands, squeezed hers a little tighter as he thought of those last moments in the province over eight years ago. 

 

“Hm. But you could make new memories -  _ we _ could make new memories.” she looked at him carefully.

 

"I guess so", came the answer.

 

She went silent and looked discouraged.

 

Bishop pulled her into a hug. "Why such a long face, sweetness?"

 

“You don’t like it.”

 

"The idea of living in Cyrodiil?"

“M-hm.” she confirmed.

 

Bishop was silent, he just held the woman close to himself and listened to her heartbeats. He thought long and hard about the possibility. He had faced grief in that province, all his memories about the day when he lost the love of his life weighed heavily in his mind and heart still. But... this was Drea. It would be different.

Then at the bonfire a very rhythmic, but simple music started playing. Bagpipes, flutes and drums played wild melodies that really went to the spine and almost forced the bodies to move accordingly.

 

Bishop and Drea glanced back to the village. 

“Should we go back?” Drea asked “Bishop?”

The man by her side looked sharp and had an amused grin on his face. “Who would have thought…”

 

“What?” Drea demanded to know. “What do you see?”

 

"Cara and Luc dancing quite.... wildly", he said with a grin.

 

“Wha?! I want to see!” She looked at him eagerly and was already halfway back.

As they reached the center of the village Drea saw it was true. Well, partly. Cara was dancing like a queen of the forsworn, cheered on by quite a few of them while Luc clearly had a hard time to hold up. 

“You should be stiff in bed, redhead, not when you’re dancing with your woman!” Bishop laughed at him. “Let me show you how it’s done!” he snatched Drea and tried to swirl her around, only to realize Drea was just as stiff as Luc. 

 

Cara chuckled at the sight of Bishop and Drea. She took Luc's hands and pressed them against her waist while swaying them from side to side rather sensually. "Let yourself go, Luc", she said with a seductive gleam in her eyes. "It's not everyday when a noble can dance without any restrictions!"

She glanced at the forsworn women, who wildly danced and jumped around the bonfire, swaying their bodies, moving their arms and hands in a very sensual way, as if to entice the audience. Cara started to imitate the way they danced, spinning around, moving her body wildly.

 

“See that sweetness?” Bishop laughed and lay his hands on Drea’s waist. “If Cara with her boney butt can do that then your curves can do it even better!” 

Drea did not agree. She felt terribly embarrassed and stumbled around more than she danced. 

Luc on the other hand carefully tried out a few things, never letting go of Cara. It was so different from a civilliced dance and yet… her hips were alluring. 

 

Cara encouraged Luc with lovely and seductive smile, and occasionally she pressed herself against him, swaying her body against his before jumping a small distance away to continue her wild dancing.

 

For once Luc was glad to be a vampire. Not only because his crotch did not give him away, but also because Cara smelled enticing. The ash and smoke from the large fire, mixed with her sweet scent of honey and lavender, created an exotic new scent. Luc felt himself lured in and as everything around them just faded out he danced only with her. Nothing else mattered. Only Cara and her soft pale skin, her tempting smile, her slender ankles that bent to move her whole body like a belly dancer from Hammerfell.

 

Cara was completely under the spell of the rhythmic tribal music, and she let her body move accordingly, song after song, wildly and temptingly, till she met Luc's gaze that obviously wanted to see more of her... or maybe it was just her imagination. She didn't stop to rest, not when so many cheers encouraged her to dance more and more... Till she felt Luc's arms pull her close, almost possessively, and then his lips touched hers, sapping her breath away, even though she didn't need to breathe, but still.... it was different from all the kisses he had previously shared. Passionate, burning, wanting and consuming. Like the bonfire itself. She tried to remember a time when she had been kissed that way, but she soon understood she had not ever been kissed like that.

Shy to answer to Luc's gesture, she carefully pressed herself closer, laced her fingers in his hair and kissed him back.

 

Casavir still sat on the side. He simply observed what was going on. It surprised him how sweet the two vampires were with each other. Of course he had learned that all vampires had once been human and thus they knew how to love and yet… after so many vampires he had had to kill because they had killed and defiled and harmed people it was hard to see something good in them. Would Miss Cara become like those vampires one day? It was hard to believe right now as she held on to the man she loved. She looked fragile in that moment, like a simple woman in love. It made Casavir smile. Yes, it had been right to go with them. So he could help them find a cure so they would not suffer the fate of the average vampire.

 

Luc gently broke the kiss, gazing into Cara's eyes. 

"I hope... I wasn't too rough... You just look so... beautiful." he breathed out as if he was out of breath.

Cara just smiled to him and snuggled against him. "I love you", she whispered only so quietly that Luc was the only one who heard it.

 

“And I you, my darling one.” 

He held her close and began to dance slow with her. The night was still young, especially for them. Not getting tired had its advantages. He smirked. “My sweet lady, my darling Cara.” he whispered quietly. 

 

Cara closed her eyes, let her mind soak in his words that resonated so deep from his soul. They had meaning. Deeper than the words she had heard from Tyran's mouth, because his were utter lies, while Luc spoke from his heart. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, danced with him and enjoyed every moment of it. 

_ If only we were humans... if only we could be together like lovers,  _ she thought as she gazed into Luc's eyes.

 

Luc kissed her again. “You look sad, my darling.” 

 

Cara tried to smile. "It's a shame... that we can't...  _ be  _ with each other in the dark of night", she whispered and sighed heavily. "My experience with..." she started, only to stop as the words got stuck in her throat.

 

“You… know of that?” Luc looked uncomfortable.

 

Cara tilted her head. "Know of what?"

 

Luc realized she had not meant that. “Uhm, nothing, my darling one.”

 

Cara snuggled against him, just enjoyed his closeness to drive away her thoughts of Tyran. 

 

Luc smiled. He was glad she did not linger on it. Maybe one day they would find a cure, after all they had an eternity. And when they did he would make sure to love her like she deserved.


	18. Preparing for the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pours tea into tummy*   
> Tummy approves.  
> Bunny approves of approving tummy.   
> Everyone is happy!

**Preparing for the darkness**

 

When the morning sun tickled Drea’s nose she turned around and opened her eyes. Bishop lay hidden under his cloak inside his bedroll. She carefully lifted it to see him asleep peacefully. As she placed a soft kiss on his cheek he woke up and pulled a pained face at the brightness of the day. 

 

“I’m sorry.” she said and dropped the cloak again.

 

Bishop pulled her down under his cloak to kiss her. He had not slept well, the horrors of the past days with that monstrous woman had plagued him but Drea’s presence chased the memories away. “The sun is too bright…” he groaned, “Can’t we just go somewhere dark?”

 

Drea chuckled. “Like a dwemer ruin?”

 

Bishop groaned again. "You and your suicide missions...."

 

“We don’t have to.” she said, snuggling up on him. “You know I’d never go without you.”

 

Bishop held her close, breathed in her scent.  _ So alluring.... Gods... I think I'm thirsty. _

"Sweetness... care to ask Cara if she has those... blood potions...." he whispered.

 

Drea looked at him concerned. “Are you alright?”

 

"Just thirsty... but don't worry. I won't hurt you", he said as he glanced at Drea briefly, before gazing elsewhere. He had to concentrate on other things, because his vampire instincts told him to seduce her and drink from her.  _ No! I won't!  _ he commanded his inner beast that was clawing his insides.

 

Drea gave him a quick peck and covered him from the sun before she dug out something to drink. “Here, drink some water. I’ll go look for Cara.” She struggled free of the blanket and her bedroll and left the tent.

 

Cara was already up, covered with a black cloak as she sharpened her blades, maintained her bow and feathered some new arrows.

 

“Morning, Cara.” Drea greeted her. “Say… do you have some spare of these potions… for Bishop?”

 

Cara glanced at Drea. "Good morning", she smiled and summoned a chest next to the other ones she had summoned for her equipment. "Look through that one, it's the dark red vials."

 

Drea glanced at the bottles. “How many… will he need?” she asked unsure.

 

"Depends how thirsty he is", she said quietly and placed the bow at her side. "Take three just in case. I will need to replenish them as soon as possible...."

 

“M-hm.” Drea carefully took the bottles. “Thank you, Cara. Say… do you think…” she hesitated. “You once said that it is sometimes difficult when you see me and feel my blood. Do you think… do you think it is difficult for Bishop? Do you think he thinks of drinking my blood?”

 

Cara unsummoned the potions chest and looked at Drea directly in the eyes. "I won't lie to you or sugarcoat it. It is  _ really  _ difficult for a new vampire to handle to urge to drink. Especially from those that are closest to them. Take me, for example... I always  _ craved  _ for Inigo's blood... and yours. It's a bit easier now, but even so I have that urge."

 

Cara could see Drea’s shoulders sink a little bit. “But… He would not… do it, right?”

 

Cara shrugged, unsure how to answer. "I'd suggest keeping something silver close by just in case he goes that far."

 

Drea bit her lips and nodded. Then she turned around and went back to their tent. 

“Bishop?”

 

The ranger rose to sit, keeping the cloak over him to somewhat block the daylight out. "Yeah? You got them? I'm so thirsty my throat is on fire...."

 

She carefully sat down, handing him the first potion. “Bishop would you… would you ever drink my blood?”

 

"What kind of question is that, sweetness? I would never hurt you!" he exclaimed sounding upset, and scared as he opened the cork of the vial and drank it empty. The burning in his throat alleviated a little.

 

“So you never… even think of it?”

 

Bishop glanced at her. "Don't get me wrong, you'd be most delicious thing I'd ever have."

 

She smiled a little bit. “Even better than fresh strawberries?”   
  


Bishop nodded. "Yeah. Or fresh water, or... anything...."

 

“Even better than…” she made a face as if she was thinking about a lot of really tasty food. 

Bishop grinned. “Better than anything.” he repeated then he opened the next potion and drank. It was just as tasteless as anything but he felt nourished from it. 

“You got blood on your teeth.” she said, looking a little disgusted. Not too much, just as if he had asked her if she liked mushrooms, which she didn’t.

 

Bishop grabbed a waterskin to rinse the blood off. "Sorry, sweetness." he apologized.

 

Once he sat down the waterskin she snuggled right into his arms. “If you ever feel like you want to drink from me… you know…” She looked sheepish. “You… are the only one I would allow to do that.”

 

Bishop looked shocked, then he frowned from disagreement. "No. I will not hurt you. I'd rather starve."

"That's not wise", they heard Luc's voice near their tent. "Starving yourself will only make you more prone to consume as much as possible. If you stayed with Drea in that condition, you'd kill her. Believe me... I know."

 

Both Drea and Bishop stared at Luc who looked into their tent.

“I came to give you one of my hoods, Bishop.” Luc stated as if nothing was out of order as the two stared at him. “I don’t know how much it will hinder you as a ranger, but at least it will protect you from the sun somewhat. You should get a better one in a city if you need your ears free.”

 

Bishop took the hood. "Thanks.... bloods--- Lucias."

 

“You're welcome. Oh and… if you feel like drinking from Drea and all that… Remember to never drink too much and give her a cure after. I’m sure you wouldn’t want for her to become...”

 

"I'm not irresponsible", Bishop stated. "Is everyone getting ready for the journey?"

 

“Yes. Cara is just making some more arrows and Ser Casavir seems to wait for us. And… That forsworn chief. He wants to come with us.”

 

Bishop looked surprised to hear this.  _ To spy on us, I bet,  _ he thought. He just nodded, not revealing his suspicion.  _ Or he just joins us to see the dragonborn's powers. He's smitten with her!  _ He grinned at that thought, wondering what Luc might think of it. 

 

Luc’s frown said it all. “He decided that either we take him along or we don’t go. As if he has the right…”

“Don’t be like that, Luc.” Drea said. “If we stir up trouble with the falmer they might come out and attack his tribe. I bet he’s just cautious.”

  
  


Around early noon they were all on their way towards the ruin. The sun scorched the vampires, even with the protective cloaks they had on. Bishop was constantly swearing, and Cara was grumpy. Luc had gotten used to the worst of it, but even so, he didn't look approving either.

 

Cael watched the group. They were a strange bunch. He could understand that vampires had abilities beyond that of a normal human, but not all of them were vampires. And yet they thought to go into that ruin.


	19. Lurking in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... that is... a short chapter...

**Lurking in the darkness**

 

Cara glanced at the ruin that loomed over them as imposing as ever. The stone walls and the steam machines were intact, and the memory of the falmer haunted her mind. Automatons were not the only threat... well... at least they were easy to deal with. Falmer just never stopped coming at you. 

 

They had entered the ruin through a cave and Cael had lead them forward until the pointed at an almost tiny hole in the wall. A normal person, even in armor, could squeeze through but other than that it was clear why no-one had found this place other than the forsworn who had lived here for generations. The hall behind that hole was quite large and all of them were glad to see no signs of the falmer, but Cael warned them that the pale creatures lived in this cave, further down.

 

Cara stepped to the door on the far side of the chamber and ever so slightly opened it to inspect the room beyond. It was pitch black with some glowing mushrooms illuminating the room. Pipes, steam machines, skeletons of their predecessors, and dwarven spiders dotted the place. She closed the door to give the others a short explanation. 

"... And I think I heard chauri as well." she finished. 

 

Bishop frowned. Chauri were disgusting creatures. No usable meat, poisonous spit, and even the chitin was a kind of weak excuse to deal with them. But at least they could easily be killed with an arrow just slightly above their mandibles. As for the constructs…

“We should overcharge them.” Drea said. “Uhm, you know use lightning strikes. The metal leads the attack all over them. Most of the time.”

Casavir and Cael glanced at her with a pondering expression while Luc nodded. “Most of them have lost the protective raisin over the ages. That way the lightning can reach the soulgem that is used to make them move.”

 

"I can distract them with a shout", Cara said. "Just get ready to attack." she walked over to the door, opened it as quietly as possible, and used a shout to distract the machines.

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Bishop was too late as Cara woke the whole ruin. “Fuck! You… IDIOT WOMAN!” Bishop killed the awoken chauri effortlessly while Casavir used his sword to throw the machines off balance. 

They could hear familiar barks in the darkness deep down…

 

Cael felt like shouting at the woman. Dragonborn this or that, but willingly alarming the whole ruin and luring those beasts out… How had she even survived this long? Did she have a death wish? He used his bow to help the ranger killing the chauri.

  
Drea swore as well. This was not the first dwemer ruin she was in, but she certainly didn’t want it to become the last. Once she got the chance she began to freeze the door with ice, using as much of her power as she could. If those falmer broke through they’d be dead. Who knew how many were down there… 

  
  


There were a lot of things to deal with. After the first fight was over, Cara was lectured to a point where she left the ruin all together, leaving them all to deal with it. It hadn't been  _ her  _ idea to go there anyway. Luc was torn between staying with the others and going with Cara, but he decided to stay to help with the falmer.

 

While Luc helped Drea with the door Bishop and Cael began to set up traps for the Falmer for the time the ice would melt and Casavir helped to his best knowledge. His face was as stoic as ever but it needed only one look at the others to know not all of them were angry. At least that was not the only emotion in their hearts. Ser Luc and Andrea seemed to be more worried. 

Why on earth would Miss Cara be so reckless? And why would she turn her back on them, especially on Ser Lucias. What if they died down here, was she not worried at all? He dragged another stone in front of the door and Drea froze it to the ground.

 

Then the door made a loud DANG and Luc cursed. “There are… I don’t know how many, but several dozens at least, out there. We need to get more weight to that door!”

  
  


It took hours before the falmer finally stopped trying to open the door. They had melted the ice from the other side, but at least the stones and chunks held the door in place.  As the last noises died down Bishop wordlessly grabbed his pack and left. He made sure Drea followed but didn’t care for any of the others. Cael and Casavir followed and Luc only listened into the depth once more before he turned around as well. At least they were not dead.

 

Cael let the others stay in the village but he left as soon as they arrived. He had to talk to a few of his warriors to figure out what to do about the situation. He had admired the Dragonborn for her will strength, but perhaps it was simply recklessness. Whatever it was though, his people now had to deal with it. 

 

As the group reached the tents Cara was gone and so were her things. Luc’s heart sank and Drea hid in Bishop’s arms and began to cry. 

 

"Idiotic woman", Bishop spat. "Can't handle simple group work."

 

“What should we do?” Casavir asked. It broke his heart to see Andrea cry like this. 

 

"Well, I could track her down", Bishop said. "And give her a whooping."

"Because she is unable to work in a group doesn't mean she needs a lecture on it", Luc retorted, seemingly upset.

 

“And yet she could have gotten us killed.” Casavir said. “I understand your feelings, Ser Lucias, but recklessness is not a good way to keep others alive. And running away like this… irresponsible.”

Drea hid deeper in Bishop’s chest. The ranger knew why. Because Drea was afraid these things would come out. Because she had seen what they could do. Because she was not stupid and especially because she was the opposite of Cara. Drea was always careful, sometimes way too much. It was good for her since she was no warrior. If she rushed into trouble she would get hurt for sure. 

Bishop stroked over her head and quietly said the falmer would not get out. He didn’t know that, but Drea was the kind of person that needed to hear good things sometimes. “I’ll find her, sweetness. And when I do you can lecture her all the way to wherever we go next.”

Drea’s tears began to die down. 

“Promise?”

 

Bishop tapped Drea's nose gently and smiled to her in a sweet, loving way. "Promise."

 

Drea wiped her face and cleaned her nose. Then they packed up and Drea and Casavir went to say goodbye to the forsworn while Bishop and Luc began to look for the first tracks and hints on where Cara had gone. 

 

“If you… If the falmer ever get out...” Drea said, “You just come to us. In Solitude. We’ll make up for what we did, I promise.”

 

Cael nodded carefully. He understood that it was neither Drea’s nor Casavir’s fault. The Dragonborn had used the shout and it had been clear none of the others agreed with this. But most of all Cael blamed himself. He had allowed them to go to the ruin. He had lead them there. Now he had to deal with the outcome.

 

Once Drea and Casavir stepped out of the village and hurried to Bishop and Luc Cael was already buried in work.


	20. Dragons prefer to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the Dragonborn is not without fail... what now?

**Dragons prefer to be alone**

 

Cara approached the city of Markarth just before dawn. She hurriedly entered the tavern and rented a room. After a bath, she locked herself inside her chamber and relaxed on the stone bed layered with furs. 

_ At least they have furs. The beds in High Hrothgar just were warm enough to sleep in,  _ she thought. Then she started to think on other things. How to replenish her blood potions, how to get Jarl Balgruuf to understand she  _ had  _ to take care of Alduin. The easiest way would have been to go to Windhelm and talk some sense to Ulfric. Or General Tullius. Anything to stop the war at least.

She tossed and turned from side to side, as her mind wandered from one thing to another. Till she found herself thinking of the others... of Luc. 

She curled into a ball, tried to be as small and invisible as possible. She had had a plan for the falmer, she would have told them, but they wouldn't have agreed to it at all. Of course not, because they knew better. 

_ This is why I travel alone... or with Inigo. Large groups are so.... troublesome.... because of all the hassle. _

 

But no matter how she looked at it… Luc, Drea… even Bishop. They meant something to her. And she had left them. In that ruin. Guilt began to fill her heart and it was impossible to fall asleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw her friends surrounded by falmer, saw how the pale creatures impaled Drea, rang Bishop down, gutted Luc… 

 

Cara sobbed. It hurt. It hurt so bad she felt like she was being torn apart. Luc. The man that had held her close, promised her the stars and she had left him to die.

 

Frustrated and torn by sadness she scolded herself to stand up and go back. She dressed in her armor, wrapped her weapon belt around her waist, attached a quiver on her back and her bow along with it. Lastly she combed her slightly curled hair and made it into a ponytail before wrapping her cloak with a deep hood around herself. She knew it was already daylight outside, the windows at the ceiling told as much. Before leaving the room, she drank two potions of blood to somewhat counter the damage traveling in daylight would cause her. She had to go back. Back to them, to protect them....

  
  


The others meanwhile travelled through the Reach. It was easy for Bishop to know where Cara had gone after they met the road. 

“Markarth is the nearest place. I bet that idiot woman just ran like a little girl and then figured she best do something to not think of her own stupidity.” he said.

 

"Was it necessary to be so hard on her?", Luc questioned.

 

“Was it necessary to get all the falmer to chase us and then run off? I don’t know about you, But I like my woman intact and not impaled by a few falmer swords.” Bishop snapped. 

It was one thing if they went into dangerous ruins. Drea was a little idiot on times, but at least she would never willingly get their enemies to attack them all at once. Or leave anyone behind. 

A memory rushed through his mind. Drea bandaging him after having spent all her magic to get him out of that ruin in the Rift. He had told her to run and even though she had followed his order she had come back. Had gotten him out, had come back all alone to save him. And then she had bandaged him and cried and told him she was sorry. 

Stupid little woman. When he had told her to run. 

But that day he had found out that she trusted him so much that she believed he would come back out. And that he could trust her to come back for him. 

Maybe Cara would come running back, too, once she realized what she had done. 

 

“Fine. She got nervous when we all told her she’s an idiot, but come on, it’s true. How else would she learn not to do something so idiotic?”

 

Luc silently agreed. But....

"She's been alone for two years, fighting and saving the world from dragons. Were you not the same as her? Unable to work with others until you met Drea?"

 

“I’ve worked with people before.” Bishop frowned. Like hell he’d talk about Zanah now. “That is not what pisses me off. That idiot woman can do what she wants, but she got us into this mess and then ran away like a little girl who just got rejected a dance with the paladin. So. You go blame oh poor, poor Casavir now?”

 

“What has that to do with-?” Casavir looked confused. 

 

"How about you stop arguing?!" Cara's voice sounded above them. On the hill stood Gella, with Cara sitting on her back, holding the horse's reins in one hand. 

"Or if my company is now forfeit, I can go on my merry way and deal with a dilemma that stops me from saving a world...." she continued as the people below were just staring at her.

Cara dismounted and took Gella's reins in her hand to walk down to them. Taking a detour over the hills hadn't been exactly the best idea, considering all the wildlife she had to deal with, but even so at least she had found her friends... and she was glad they were alright.

 

The air felt somewhat heavy when only Luc welcomed her back. Bishop grumbled and Drea just looked at her with big eyes while Casavir left it to Luc to deal with the situation. He disapproved of Cara’s running away but he also understood she had felt hurt.

 

Cara glanced at them. She sighed deeply. "Look... I know I acted foolishly, but I had a plan..."

"A plan to get us all sliced and diced and put in a stew for the falmer to enjoy?" Bishop snapped angrily.

"No! I had a plan to lure the falmer to one area and then seal it off to give us a bit of a head start."

"That's reckless! Are you fucking insane, woman?!" Bishop shouted.

Cara frowned. "Alright.... I am insane. I'm trying to save the world by myself."

 

“Yes, Miss Cara.” Casavir interrupted the shouting with his deep calm voice. “That is insane. To even think that you are alone. Even if we were not here your friend Inigo would be, right? Would you truly just risk both of your lives for whatever we could have found in that ruin? I understand that this tactic has its advantages on times, my Lady, but only a fool thinks he can win every battle.” he paused.

_ “If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.”  _ he quoted sagely. “Do you know that saying, Miss Cara?” Another pause.

“You had no idea of the numbers of the falmer, nor the ruins below. Even if you know yourself that means your chances of victory are low. And… You have not fought with any of us often enough to know what we will fight like. Any of us could have rushed up to the falmer while the rest would be stuck between rushing in to help and closing the doors, sealing them but letting that person die. We need to act as a group, Miss Cara. We need to be able to trust each other. If you don’t trust us.. how can we protect you?”

 

Cara hid her frown behind the shadow of her deep hood. She had enough lectures for one day. "Can we just go somewhere were the daylight isn't scorching my eyes out?" she asked. "You can continue your lecture there."

 

“See?” Bishop frowned even deeper. “She doesn’t even realize what was wrong about almost getting us killed!” Then he felt Drea’s hand.

“Give he just a little bit of time. I mean… I’m angry, too, but if we keep telling her she won’t be able to think on it for herself.” Drea talked quietly just like Casavir. 

 

Bishop frowned but… yeah, she was right. They were right. He could always hang the princess from her feet if she did something idiotic like that again. He should give her the chance to change. He watched as Luc carefully hugged Cara. 

 

Cara returned the gesture a bit awkwardly. She had made a mistake, and all of a sudden the whole base of friendship was falling apart.  _ Which is why dragons prefer to be alone. _

 

"So… we return to Solitude?” Drea asked now. “I mean… we can’t go back anyway.”

 

"Yeah. Since this excursion was a disaster." Bishop said.

 

“We could…” Drea started.

 

“We could go to the Rift instead.” Luc offered. Maybe what Cara needed was a break. Some time and place to not be the dragonborn. 

 

Cara liked the idea. 

 

They turned their steps towards Rorikstead. Bishop didn’t mind going to the Rift. He could hunt there and get them enough money to get over the winter. It was not a good idea to travel around in winter anyway, not when he could not keep Drea warm anymore. And… He needed to figure out a way to make those blood potions. Sure Drea was and alchemist but… He didn’t want her to have to do that. She was able to kill draugr and falmer, but when they killed bandits she often looked way too serious for days to come. No, he had to do this alone. He looked forward where Drea walked next to Casavir. He had impaled her. And yet… somehow Bishop could not hate him. Not like before. He still thought the paladin was an idiot, acting all holy and wise, but Drea… Drea was right. The paladin was just a paladin. Trying to do the right thing like everyone. Being the same idiot like Cara or Drea.  _ Save the weak… blablabla. _

But who was he to judge? After all… he always ran to save Drea. 

 

Luc and Cara did not talk. He had decided to give her time to think. They would camp along the way anyway to give the humans time to rest.

  
  


They stopped a few hours later because Drea was complaining about how hungry she was. 

  
  


While the humans were eating, Cara sat on a rock with a small notebook on her lap, a small inkpot at her side and a quill in her right hand. Page after page she wrote, expressing her thoughts about everything that had happened. Then she ripped a few pages off and started to write a letter in a very elegant handwriting. While her journal was full of pages with a very lively handwriting, the letter was more composed.

She wrote to her family, told a summary of her life as Tyran's wife, how she ended up missing and how she became the dragonborn. She told of her affliction, about her friends, about her life in Skyrim, about her desire to see her childhood home again.

_... Tell papa I love him. And give Tuor a hug from me. If you hear from Rosie, please send her my regards as well. I miss you all so dearly.... _

Cara wiped her eyes as she quickly signed the letter. With no signet of her own, she drew the family crest instead. 

After finishing the drawing she looked at it, and frowned. "They'll think it's fake...." she said aloud and was about to rip the pages to shreds.

 

“Don’t.” Luc’s voice softly spoke next to her. He had sat down next to her, thinking his own thoughts. “I assume the letter is for your family?”

As Cara looked up she realized hours must have passed. Casavir slept and she assumed Drea was as well as she and Bishop lay snuggled up and her breath was slow and even. 

Luc chuckled. “You were so sunken in your writing we decided to camp here for tonight. Bishop was quite happy about it. If you want some stew there is some left.”

 

Cara stored the letter away. She would need to find a courier in the nearest city to send it on its long journey to the southern Cyrodiil. She jumped on her feet, brushed off some dirt and moss from her clothes before she sat down by the fire to eat. 

 

Luc watched her. Was she angry at him? He followed her to the fire but sat down on the other side.

 

"If you think I'm angry, you're wrong", Cara said quietly as she finished her bowl. 

 

Luc said nothing. She was acting strange and he had no idea what to do. He hardly could just hold her when he did not even know what was going on inside of her.

 

Cara placed the bowl to the side and gazed at Luc. "When I..." she started carefully, only to sigh. This was so hard. Too hard. "When I was a child, I was rather wild, a very... lively. I always escaped my tutors, just to be with my siblings, or with my father, or ride a horse. I was stubborn, but it only got me more trouble. Because I didn't want to be a lady. Because I didn't want anyone to determine my life for me. Then I was married to Tyran, at a young age, as is the custom", her face was veiled in the shadow of agony, her voice became low, almost too quiet even for a vampire to hear. "I suffered all the horrors Tyran inflicted on me alone. I had no one to help me, I had no means to defend myself... but I was determined to find a way out. Eventually the way out for me was a deathlike state, where I dreamed of places I had never seen before, with people I had never met. It was all thanks to the goddess of love and compassion that I am standing here."

She sighed again. "I'm not making any sense now. What I'm trying to say is that working with people is not easy for me. I've almost always been alone, or with Inigo. I don't know anything else."

 

“Do you prefer to be alone then?”

 

"I guess I do prefer it", was the answer. "I can go at my own pace. But..." She glanced at Luc, looking almost sad and even pleading.

 

“But?” Luc looked at her encouragingly.

 

"I just can't bear the thought of... being away from you", Cara exhaled.

 

Luc smiled. “From me? Or from all of us?” He stood up to walk over to her and sit down next to her.

 

After a moment of hesitation Cara leaned herself against his side. "I felt so terrible when I left."

 

“As did I. All of us actually. Miss Drea even cried.” Luc pulled her a little closer so she would have it comfortable.

 

Cara snuggled right against Luc, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him. She felt safe, and all those nightmarish thoughts of him abandoning her dissolved into the sea of her mind.

 

“We could travel alone, my darling one. I am sure the others would understand if you prefer to be alone.”

 

"Let's at least get to the Rift", she said with a slight chuckle. "I have a house in Riften", she told him. "I hope Iona has been able to keep it intact."

 

“I was hoping to take you to my home. If you don’t mind that is.”

 

Cara looked at him with a question. "Do you live in Riften? How come I've never seen you there?"

 

“Not in the city itself.” Luc shook his head slightly. “The house is hidden in a valley that you can only reach through a cave. Perhaps you have heard of it before. I spread the rumour it is haunted.”

 

"The Cursed Cave? I always wondered where it led, but when I snuck inside, I saw all those vermin and decided to not become a meal to any of them", Cara grimaced.

 

Luc chuckled. “That means my spell is working. You see, beside the creatures it is still dangerous if a brave adventurer comes along. So I also use a spell that makes anyone who enters rethink their decision.”

 

Cara giggled. "Quite effective defense against intruders, I should say."

 

Luc smiled. “It is. Especially because I often wander and I would not want for someone to find my home and think it is empty.”

 

"Tell me about your little abode", Cara pleaded as she closed her eyes just to enjoy his closeness and his voice.

 

He chuckled. “I would. But you might want to see it for yourself. I would spoil the surprise…”

 

"Hmmm", Cara hummed, with a pondering frown shadowing her face as her imagination started to work on the possible layouts of Luc's abode. Maybe it was a simple cottage, or a shack... or something simple yet elegant like the man himself. 

 

Luc remained quiet for some time. He caressed her face and played with her hair. 

“I think I told you about the roses I grow.” he said with a gentle voice as her hair slid through his fingers. “I never asked, but what are your favourite flowers?”

 

"The cherry blossoms that grew in my family garden back in Leyawiin", Cara replied without a second thought. "I can still remember picking branches and take them to my room... or dance under the petals as they fell down in the summer breeze...."

 

“Sadly there are no cherry trees at my home, but perhaps one day you could show me yours.”

 

"I don't mind roses. There were some in my home as well. Mama loved them, and papa made sure there were some planted for her. Every day Dalie would pick some, put them into a vase and place it onto a tabletop...." she told, and a tear fell along her cheek. "I miss home...." she sniffled.

 

“If you miss it so dearly why don’t we go there? I am sure they miss you just as dearly.”

 

"We could", Cara agreed. "But.... if Tyran finds out...." she snuggled closer. 

 

“What can he do? If he dares getting close to you not only would he risk that everyone will see what he did to you but also would he die a quick and painful death.” Cara heard the clear threat in his voice. “I would make sure of that.”

 

Cara laughed sarcastically. "Do me a favour and feed him to the dogs... alive."

 

“No, my darling.” Luc said. “A man like him is not worth any revenge. And you won’t feel better if you make him suffer.” Luc kissed her head. “Besides, as our ranger friend would say: Best kill the beast while it is asleep than to let it bite off your hand before it dies.”

 

She sighed.  _ Revenge is never the answer,  _ she remembered reading from a book in her youth. 

"I guess so."

 

“In any case you should not worry. I will be with you. But…” he chuckled. “... you best not run away again.”

 

Cara nodded.

 

Luc glanced over to the sleeping couple. “You know… I think we should try to find a cure. I am almost certain she will do something foolish if Bishop remains a vampire.”

 

"And I don't want to remain like this either...." Cara said.

 

“Then it is settled? We might ask Ser Casavir if he can help.”

 

"By shoving a silver sword down our throats?" Cara said sarcastically, immediately apologizing. "I'm sorry. I have a twisted sense of humour."

 

Luc stared at her for a moment before he realized the joke. “Indeed you have.” He laughed. 

 

"Don't tell Ser Casavir I said that. He's a good man, and I have a high respect towards him."

 

“It shall be our little secret.” Luc kissed her head.

 

Cara shifted her head a bit and met his lips with her own.

 

Luc deepened the kiss before he pulled her closer and smiled. 

 

"Hmm.... a septim for your thoughts, dearest", Cara whispered as she met his gaze. A weird feeling in her chest nudged her... as if her heart tried to beat again.

 

But Luc didn’t answer. He only held her close for the rest of the night.

  
  


After breakfast they were on the move again. They restocked in Whiterun, Cara sent out the letter to her family, and after a quick meeting with Jarl Balgruuf she decided that she would just chase after dragons that really needed killing. The Rift would provide the perfect place for a getaway, till fate would knock on the door once more.

 

Then they continued their journey. This time they travelled at night. Drea and Casavir had taken a short rest during the day, but Drea still was tired. They didn’t talk on the way but Drea was happy enough to get some snuggles along the way while Cara and Luc walked hand in hand. 


	21. A treasure under the floorboards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes kittens? Everybody!

**A treasure under the floorboards**

 

They stood at the entrance of a cave, leading through the eastern mountains. It was a little way from the main gates of the city of Riften, not too hidden, but considering the wards imbued to the stone, no one in their right mind would ever step any closer than this. 

Cara held Gella's reins tightly, as the animal at her side seemed anxious. Even she knew this place was not welcoming. 

Karnwyr bristled his fur at Bishop's heel.

"I didn't remember it was this... strong...." Cara said.

 

“Do not worry. Once we are through the cave it will be fine. The spell lies only on the cave.” Luc said and stepped in. 

Casavir took a deep breath and stepped in as well, knowing it to be a spell to make him feel like this, not his own mind. Drea on the other hand didn’t want to go in. She held Bishop back and stared into the darkness as if there were falmer, draugr and spiders lurking inside.

 

"If you're scared, sweetness, just close your eyes and trust me", Bishop said to the woman. "Or would you rather sleep at the inn?"

Cara had followed right at Luc's wake, covering Gella's eyes with a scarf to make the animal trust her leadership, leaving Bishop, Drea and Karnwyr behind.

 

“M-hm.” Drea nodded. Her hands held on to him as if she was afraid he’d go into the cave. The others turned to look at her and after a little debate they decided that Bishop and Casavir would go to Riften with Drea. It was convenient anyway, as Luc had only one guest room with one large bed. 

 

Cara's instincts told her to run the hell out of the cave, but she pushed against the wards... and soon emerged from the cave to the valley... and witnessed the sight of a two-storey mansion, with a large balcony on the side giving a view to the scenery of the valley. In style, it reminded her of Dragonsreach, and the air was filled with the smell of roses, though it was faint now, as it was getting too cold for any flowers to bloom.

She gasped in an awe. It wasn't a shack, or a cottage... but a small mansion hidden from eyes of those Luc did not approve of.

"It's... beautiful!" Cara marveled.

 

Luc smiled. “I thought you would like it. Now, are you still thinking I should have spoiled the surprise?” He stepped next to her. “It might have gotten a little dusty in the past weeks, but that should not be a problem. Shall we bring Gella to the stables and go inside?”

 

Cara nodded, still awestruck and pondering what it would look like on the inside. She walked Gella to the stables, gave her food and water, brushed her and stored her saddle and reins properly before she walked to the yard with Luc. The rose garden was large, and Cara could only imagine all the colorful roses in it. Only some red roses still persisted against the chilly autumn air. On the side was a small storage shack with gardening tools, and further away was a small pavilion with a table and some chairs to enjoy some tea with fresh air. 

"This place must have taken years to build...." she wondered aloud as she stepped to the front door, where Luc waited for her.

 

He opened the door and invited Cara inside. “I shall make us some tea. Please, my darling, feel at home. There is a hot spring in the basement and the guest room is upstairs.” He left for the kitchen. “Feel free to explore if you want.”

 

And Cara did. Curiosity was her weakness, she always had to see what a cave or a ruin held inside it. She explored the basement, seeing the large hotspring made into a pool. She really wanted to take a bath later, relax a little, and just.... wash away the dirt and dust from her skin and hair. 

She also noticed a secret door at the side of the stairs, and after checking it out she noticed it held a private sleeping place for Luc. The coffin inside was made out of shiny dark wood, the lid was on, and Cara left it at that. She then proceeded to the second floor, checked out the large guestroom, the view at the balcony, and next she went downstairs to the living room, which was also a study with lots of bookshelves full of tomes and scrolls of history and old legends.

With Luc still in the kitchen, Cara hurried back to the basement to take a bath.

  
  


What Cara did not know was that as he prepared the tea Luc heard some noises. At first he paid them no mind, probably some animal outside. But as he returned to the living room while Cara was upstairs he heard it again, louder this time and it sounded like a creature was in distress.

 

He placed down the tray and went to investigate. How odd. It sounded almost as if the animal was inside. And it was either sick or very young. A cat perhaps? He focussed his senses and looked around. At the door the noises were the loudest and as he searched he found a loose board that was bent in an odd way. And right below the little thing screamed and whined. Luc bent the board more and found the little thing. A kitten, barely born from its size and it looked so miserable that even Luc’s undead heart shriffled. 

“You poor little thing!” He carefully got it out. So tiny and there was no body warmth. Luc hurried and brought it to the kitchen where he wrapped a bit of cloth around it. By the fire the little fellow slowly warmed up and Luc watched with worry as the small creature barely moved. A kitten so young… what would it eat?

 

Cara walked in, drying her hair in a towel. "What was all that noise about?" she asked quietly. "It sounded like you were tearing a wall down...."

 

Luc looked up. “Almost. Look who I found under a floorboard. I wish I knew what to do. The poor thing seems to be all alone and cold. You do not by chance know anything about young kittens?”

 

Cara glanced at the small animal. "By the gods!" she exclaimed. "How on earth... wait! I think.... yes, I know some things. Poor thing..." she summoned a chest held cold by ice magic and dug out some bottles. "I need an alchemy lab. Do you have one? I could go to the city as well."

 

“Just tell me what you need and I’ll get it.” Luc said, determined to help. “The lab is next to your room. Should I get some milk?”

 

"Yes please. I need to prepare a mixture that will suit him... or her... Poor thing", Cara said. She was reminded of the fox she had, Kinna. She had taken care of her for a few months before her mother-in-law had found out and...  _ Stop it! You need to concentrate on keeping this little one alive!  _

 

Luc left to get some milk and anything the kitten might need from Riften while Cara stayed behind.

 

She started by making sure the kitten would stay warm. First she placed a woolen scarf around it and prepared a large box as a nest, then she searched for clean blankets and other things to make the nest as comfortable as possible and placed the little thing inside as carefully as possible. 

When Luc came back Cara hurried to the alchemy lab to prepare milk for the little one. To her surprise Luc had managed to get a small feeding bottle, which would make feeding the kitten even easier.

Once Cara was sure the milk mixture was done, she poured some inside the bottle and gently lifted the little kitten on her lap, layered with the warm, woolen scarf and fed the kitten with the bottle. At first the kitten wasn't eating, but after a bit of coaxing, the little thing was greedily drinking, and Cara smiled from relief.

 

Luc watched the scene with pride for Cara and relief for the little kitten. He could see Cara had enough experience at least so they could keep the little thing alive. 

“It seems we arrived back just in time.”

 

"Barely", Cara said quietly as she lulled the kitten to sleep and covered it with the scarf so it would stay warm. Softly she lifted the bundle up, placed it inside the box and carefully moved it near the fireplace.

"It seems we'll have a new member of the family", she said. "I'll take care of her... or him..."

 

Luc smiled. “So will I if you allow it.”   
  


Cara chuckled. "Do you know anything about baby animals, Luc?" she asked with a smile. "I at least grew up with them... well... in a sense. We had a stable... and every summer we'd have puppies, kittens and foals that our stablemaster took care of. He taught me a lot about how to take care of them."

 

“I do not know much, but you could teach me. We hardly can leave this little thing to fend for itself.” Luc looked at the kitten and Cara could have sworn he melted into a big pile of awwww. “Are you sure it’s not too cold here?”

 

Cara sharpened her senses. It felt pleasant enough, and the little thing inside the box seemed content enough to sleep.

"I think it's alright. Let's make sure the box stays near the fire and keep the heat constant."

"As for what comes to taking care of it...." she started and taught Luc what she knew about kittens.

 

They spent the evening, the night and the morning like that. Ever so often Cara woke the kitten and fed her. Luc watched and made sure to learn every little thing he could.


	22. One with the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always enjoy writing chapters with a lot of inner dialogue. What do you guys think, are we doing good?

**One with the night**

 

Meanwhile the others had a good night’s sleep at the Bee and Barb in Riften. In the middle of the night Bishop watched Drea. He had slept for a little while, but nightmares had plagued him again. It was much more pleasant to watch Drea. She talked in her sleep and although it was incoherent as always he imagined she was dreaming of them. 

 

_ “What do you think of Cyrodiil?” _

Cyrodiil. 

Where Zanah died. 

Cyrodiil. 

The place he left because there was nothing left for him. 

 

But Drea’s family lived there and she always said how much she loved them and how great her home was. And she had asked him if they could go there. For Saturalia. 

He knew people celebrated it with their families. He just never had any to speak of. Was it even right to go with her? He wanted to. But what if her family didn’t approve of him? She had said they’d be worried if they knew about the dangerous ruins she went in, so they’d surely not like him. 

And he was a vampire. Even if Drea would manage to explain he was not going to hurt anyone… He was pretty much infertile. Who would let their daughter marry an infertile monster that could kill her at any time? 

 

With a deep sigh he stood up and walked to the window. 

 

He let his gaze wander through the darkness, till finally he gazed at the cloudy sky. A memory from the time he was with Zanah occurred to him. He had promised to take her to see the stars in the Rift. There were so many good spots here to just... go and forget the world.

He heard Drea's mumbling, her body shifted, but Bishop continued to think of the many things that were going on in his mind. 

 

_ “If you starve yourself you’ll kill her.” _

Bishop sighed again. He knew Luc was right. Drea smelled more and more alluring to him without these potions. Maybe it was a good idea to leave her while she was asleep and go hunt. This city was full of cutthroats anyway. 

 

Bishop quickly dressed up, gently kissed Drea's cheek and commanded Karnwyr to stay and guard the woman for him. He left the room and hurried outside. The ratways were the place to go if he wanted a nighttime snack....

 

Now that he had set his mind to it he could feel the bloodlust getting more and more powerful. It came over him like the rush in a fight but stronger. So much more powerful. 

 

The ratways reeked of waste, moistness and mold. His senses caught more. Sickness, blood, sweat. The people that lived down here. If that could be called life. He better found himself someone who wasn’t sick… 

 

He went deeper in. The vermin here was just that. Little fish, stealing a purse or two to keep their miserable lives for another day or two. They were as rotten in body as in mind. Of course as a vampire he could not get sick himself, but he had no need to drink from worm-infested scumbags. But did it matter? Nothing down here could get even close to the delicious woman at the inn… Drea… 

Bishop felt himself drooling at the thought of her sweet scent. 

 

Then someone stumbled close to him, and his sharp senses noticed the man reaching inside his pocket. The ranger was quicker and grabbed the lowlife's hand, twisted his wrist and stared at the man with gleaming eyes. "Wrong target, idiot!"

Before the thief could let out a sound, Bishop's fangs already punctured his neck and the blood rushed in his mouth.

_ Yuck!  _ Bishop thought about the taste of blood and his human side frowned in disgust, but it was still blood. He needed it. Blood. Warm, fresh, spiced with cheap mead... 

_ Just think about Drea... just think of her scent...  _

 

He drank from the man.  _ Just a little. Just what you need.  _ he told himself. But his beast greedily drank. Drank more and more. He felt his body getting stronger, the blood felt like he needed it. He  _ needed  _ it. More. More. 

_ That’s enough. _

More! More!

_ No! _

More blood! Drink!

_ STOP! _

 

Bishop stumbled back and the man sank down. 

There was nothing left. Not a single drop. He stared at the man’s body. Sucked dry. He had seen it before. In the dark smelly caves.

_ “Who would do something like that? Who could lose themselves so much?!”  _ Drea’s voice rang in his head. He was a monster. 

_ Drea… _

He sank to the ground, staring at the corpse of the man. 

_ “They are not human, ladyship. They are monsters, driven only by the lust for blood.” _

The dead body stared back at him. 

 

After what felt like hours to him Bishop stood up. His bloodlust was satisfied, but the man... should he bury him? He couldn't leave him like that... could he? 

 

_ “Let’s bury them.”  _

_ “Why? They’re dead, ladyship. It doesn’t matter to them anymore.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “We’d just be wasting our time.” _

_ “But if it happened to us… You know… I would not leave you to rot and be eaten by skeevers.” _

 

He should find a place. Besides… If someone saw this man sucked dry they might start looking for a vampire. He dragged the body into the darkness, keeping his senses sharp to notice any one who could see him. Then he buried the man in a place that looked like a sort of graveyard. Flowers and small wooden crosses with names were decorating the earthen mounds. This place was good enough. 

 

He started digging, using a half-rotten shovel. Only three times someone approached the place, but Bishop was fast enough to hide in the shadows with the corpse and continue once the threat was over.

  
  


He returned to the Bee and Barb after sunrise. He was dirty and reeked of the ratways.

Drea jolted up as she heard the door. Seeing him fully clothed, covered in dirt and smelling like he had taken a bath in the canal she jumped out of the bed, staring at him with big eyes. There was worry in her face and fear.

“Bishop?! What-?”

 

"Don't get so worked up. I had to go do something while you slept" Bishop replied in a low voice. He was glad... relieved to be in her presence. "I'll go take a bath and... after that... I think I need some cuddles from you, sweetness."

 

The way he said that bade her worried. “Bishop? Are you… alright?”

 

Bishop realized that even though he had just drank a man dry, Drea's scent was still alluring to him, not as potently, but still enough for his beast to wake up and demand a taste. He shifted his eyes to stare at a wall.

"No, I'm not. I'll be back later", he said and went to the basement.

  
  


What in oblivion had happened? Drea sank down on the bed. Why had Bishop been covered in dirt? Why did he smell like the filthiest streets by the canals? What had he even gone out for in the middle of the- 

 

Her eyes widened in shock as her mind told her the answer. 

 

_ Blood. _

 

She got up and began pacing through the room. What had he done? Had he hurt someone? Had he killed? 

 

_ “...and after that I think I need some cuddles.” _

_ Gods.  _

 

She sank down and stared at her knees. Why had he left? Was it because of her? Did she tempt him too much when she offered herself to him?

 

The next hour went by torturingly slow. After Bishop entered the room again, all cleaned up, with a towel around his waist, he walked over to Drea who seemed to be on the brink of a breakdown.

"Sweetness..."

 

She lifted her head and he could see her eyes were moist. “Bishop…” she sobbed.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

 

Bishop looked a bit dumbfounded. "Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for", he said.

 

She sobbed again. “Where…. where did you go?”

 

Bishop sat next to her and pulled her close to his side. "Down to the ratways. All the scum live there... people no one will miss...."

 

She tensed, her heart beating faster. 

 

Bishop pulled her a little closer. “You remember what Lucias said about what happens when I don’t drink blood, right?” he whispered, “I don’t want this to happen, sweetness. I want to be with you without having to be afraid one day I’ll just kill you because I lose myself. And… I caught that guy right in the act. He was a criminal.” 

He could feel her relaxing just a tiny little bit. 

“And I buried him. That’s why I was covered in filth.”

“But… it’s this city. They can’t do anything to get out.” she whispered. 

“Yeah. I guess. But I can hardly go and kill the Blackbri-” Bishop stopped mid-sentence. “You know… maybe I could. They are certainly not innocent, right?”

Drea looked at him for a while. “But you could get hurt! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Hey, I didn’t say I march through the front door. Let’s talk about it to the others. We root them out. I bet there is something good about that.”

 

Then Bishop heard Drea's stomach growl demandingly. He chuckled. "Alright, breakfast time. Can't have your family think I starve you, right?"

 

Drea snuggled him for a moment longer before she got up and put on some clothes. 

They were an unusual pair the way they sat in the common room. The pale man in dark clothes and the cheerful woman in a light dress. The innkeepers, an argonian couple, were used to the sight. Those two had been here before, behaved well enough and the woman gave a good tip. The paladin who joined them minutes later did not surprise Keerava either. She served them a hearty breakfast and left them to it. 

 

“Good morning, Andrea, Bishop.” Casavir greeted.

 

“Morning, Casavir.” Drea said with a smile. 

 

"Mornin’", Bishop replied after Drea, his face was shadowed by a frown.  _ Will he know?  _ he wondered.  _ Are paladins even able to tell?  _

 

“Are you planning to stay in Riften?” Casavir asked. “If you want to go to Cyrodiil we might want to get going as soon as we can. The pass is harder to travel over when the snow sets in.”

 

"Hmm...." Bishop hummed as he thought about it.  _ Cyrodiil.... Drea's family.... Saturalia...  _ "We still have about three weeks, but...." he glanced at Drea. "You said you wanted to see your family, right?"

 

Drea nodded strongly. She swallowed her bite before answering. “Unless you don’t want…”

 

"Nah, I'm alright with that. I just.... need to figure out my... well... how to keep myself on a proper  _ diet. _ " Bishop said darkly as his frown deepened. He wouldn't risk Drea nor her family.

 

Drea lay her hand on his. “I’ll talk to Cara before we leave. I might be able to make those potions myself. What am I an alchemist for?”

 

Casavir frowned. “It is hardly right to-”

“No, Casavir.” Drea interrupted him. “I will do it if it helps to keep Bishop human. And you know I would not harm innocents for it, but I will not sit idly by while Bishop suffers.”

 

Bishop kissed Drea's forehead and pulled her a bit closer to himself. 

 

“See? Bishop is already eating me up.” Drea grinned. 

 

Bishop grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I have plenty of pleasant ways to eat you up, sweetness." The innuendo in his tone said it all.

 

Casavir cleared his throat. “If you do not mind I would accompany you. I need to talk to my Master back in the order. About Miss Zanah and about a possible cure. Because there is one.”

 

Drea and Bishop stopped their bickering and stared at Casavir. “There…” Drea repeated in disbelief, “Did you just say you know of a cure?!”

“No. I said there is a cure, Andrea. We no not know what it is or where to find it but the order has writings that prove there is one.”

 

The couple looked at him dumbfounded. 

“The writings were created by members of the Order of the Oak several centuries ago. People who were documented vampires were caught but claimed to be human. Of course the Order back then was not willing to kill innocents and so they conducted several tests.” Casavir told them, “As you know vampires need no food, no sleep and they can’t drown because although they do breathe the do not have the need to. Tests along the lines have been made and documented. The people were clearly human as they began to starve, gasped for air when exercised, they could also not hear as well as vampires and even in a fight they were almost helpless. I… do not need to tell you that some of the experiments were inhumane and there were dead. Yet the findings were simple: They had been vampires before but humans when they were tested. And those who died did not dissolve into ash, but died like humans.”

 

"Sounds to me like you were just having fun torturing innocent people", Bishop said rudely.

 

“It is true that…” Casavir thought about it carefully. “Not everything that has been done back then was purely good but I think they might not have had any other means to determine whether or not the people were vampires.”

Casavir could see the disapproval on Drea’s face. 

“I am not saying it was right, all I meant to say is that despite the way the order acquired this knowledge, it is useful to us in the way that we know a cure  _ does _ exist.”

 

Bishop grumbled, but he didn't sound disapproving. He was still sceptical, but...  _ A cure... a way to return to be a human.... To hold Drea against myself, to love her...  _

 

“Why… didn’t you tell us earlier?” Drea asked. 

“Would it have mattered?” Casavir asked. “You see… this is an information that can lead the wrong kind of people at the order’s gates. I know Bishop wants to be human, I know Miss Cara wants to be human. But… I still do not know about Ser Lucias. Do not get me wrong, I believe he is a good person, but blind trust could get us all in trouble. This Siena for example would have very likely been able to use this information to stir up trouble and lead vampires against the Order. Some do not want to be cured and the mere knowledge that there is a cure can send just as many people to demand we take care of the vampires and cure them. As much as the order wants for this affliction to be wiped from the face of Tamriel, we also know that it can cause a war. And we do not even know what the cure is.”

 

"If you ask me, Lucias is not.... as bad as that hag was", Bishop said quietly. "And Cara might be a fool, but she certainly wouldn't hang around him if he was a bad person."

Something tingled deep in his mind, something about Cara... there was that weird feeling again that he had seen her way before. Because Karnwyr seemed to like her, and Karnwyr never approached strangers like he had done with Cara.

 

“I was not saying I distrust him.” Casavir replied. “But he is not as young as you or Miss Cara. He might know vampires he trusts and he might be wrong about them. What I’m saying is that it is too big of a risk only to let him know there is a cure, but not where or how. Miss Cara is convinced there is a cure and she wants to search for it without any clues. If that is already enough there is no need to tell them. So I kept it to myself. If I can be of help in your search I will do my best.”

 

Bishop grumbled and nodded. "Yeah... sure... But.... if we are going to Cyrodiil... there's a place I want to visit up in the Jerall Mountains."

 

“Your home?” Drea asked.

 

"No", Bishop answered and took a sip from his tea. "Zanah's grave."

 

“So you really took her away to bury her.” Casavir said quietly. “Will you… allow me to come with you?”

 

Bishop frowned at him. "Why? So you could dance on her grave as well?!" he growled angrily.

 

“Bishop!” Drea exclaimed. “We’ve talked about this. Remember what you promised me.”

 

Bishop drank the cup empty and refilled it, remaining silent as he kept glaring at Casavir. Then his glare softened ever so slightly. "On one condition. You will kneel and you will pray she will forgive you, because I surely won't anytime soon!"

 

Casavir nodded. “I will.”

 

Bishop didn't say a thing to that. He just glared at Casavir and drank tea, contemplating on things.  _ I'll use that... whatever... vampiric influence thing on him and make him stay up all night and pray. That should teach him!  _


	23. A long journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to remember publishing stuff...   
> Hope you enjoy it still. <3

**A long journey**

 

They left Riften after breakfast and traveled to the cave to far from the city to say their goodbye to Cara and Luc and to see if they would meet up again somewhere.

 

Luc opened the door of his mansion, surprised to see their friends all ready for another adventure. "Are you going somewhere?" he questioned.

 

“We’re going to Cyrodiil.” Drea said. “Bishop and I will see my family and Casavir goes to his order.”

 

"Oh... me and Cara have been talking about going there as well. To see her family. But... we have a... well... a small trouble in our hands", Luc said.

"What? Did Cara found out about your skeletons?" Bishop teased.

"On the contrary...." Luc said.

Then Bishop heard it. A miserable  _ meow  _ then Cara's quiet voice called out and hushed gently. Another miserable  _ meow.  _

"A cat?" Bishop asked.

 

Luc chuckled. “Yes. I found the little fellow when we got back. It was trapped under the floorboards. Luckily Cara knows how to nurture animals.”

 

Then Cara walked over to them, holding the kitten in her arms wrapped in a woolen scarf, feeding it from a bottle. "Hello", she greeted them.

The kitten had its eyes open now, all blue and beautiful. It greedily drank the milk Cara offered, not caring about the strangers right now. It held onto the bottle with its small paws.

"Meet our new little addition to our family", she said proudly.

Bishop glanced at the kitten, and the frown on his face melted to adoration.

 

“Awwww.” Drea was all over the adorable thing. “Can I-” She stopped herself and took a deep breath. If they had found it the night before it probably was all weak and scared. “It’s so adorable! Is it a girl or a boy?”

 

"I do not know. I haven't checked. I'll do it once it's a bit bigger and stronger." Cara said, gently brushing over the kitten's head, imitating the mother's way of licking to lull the little thing to sleep. It didn't take long for the kitten to shut its eyes and contently sleep within the warmth of the scarf. Cara slowly walked to the living room and placed the bundle inside a box.

 

“We are going to Cyrodiil,” Drea said, "to see my family for Saturalia. You could join us, I mean… you want to see your family again, too, right?”

 

Cara returned to them after putting the little thing inside its little nest. 

"I wouldn't mind... but I don't know how that kitten will manage. The Jerall Mountains are chilly during this time of the year."

 

“I know of a spell to warm things.” Casavir said, “If you trust me to carry the little one I can keep it warm.”

 

Cara nodded. "If you would be so kind, ser Casavir. Are we leaving right away?"

 

“Yeah.” Bishop said, “We don’t got much time left. The mountains will be cold and like oblivion I will let Casavir keep my woman warm.”

 

"Just give us a few hours or so and we're ready to go", Cara said, hurrying to get everything ready, especially making sure the little kitten would be safe and it would have plenty of food.

 

Meanwhile Bishop and Drea used the time to let Luc teach them about blood potions. While Drea read the recipe Bishop took Luc to the side and told him of the experience of the past night. It worried him that he drunk the man dry when it had not been his intention.

 

"It happens when you let the beast control you, especially when you're starving for blood", Luc said quietly. "Try keeping yourself above that line. You're a young vampire, so blood is... enticing, but in order to control yourself, you should start by... well... how I learned to control myself was that I spent a few years on Armand's ship. After that I came across a strategy: pretend to be hurt at the side of the road and when someone approaches you, observe their behaviour. If they are a bandit, kill them, if they’re innocent, drink only a little."

 

Bishop nodded. That was not really helpful, but at least Luc didn’t deem it out of the ordinary. 

  
  


At dusk they were on their way towards the mountains in the south. Cara glanced ever so often at Casavir, who held the little kitten inside a bag Cara had prepared as a makeshift nest. The little thing had meowed only a few minutes ago, but now it was quiet. She had fed it before leaving, but now she worried it was too cold.

 

But Casavir checked on it every few minutes. Of course the nights were cold now but his spell continuously warmed the basked to that just as Cara was about to ask about it she could hear quiet purring.

 

Cara smiled from relief. It was good the kitten was happy. And she would do her everything to make sure the kitten would survive. 

They took a break at the base of the mountain trail, and Cara fed the kitten, and checked its eyes and ears for possible infections. She had made some medicine just in case, but seeing the kitten feeling just fine, she placed it back inside its little basket.

"Vanna would love you to bits", she said as she lulled the kitten to sleep.

 

It had become morning and so they rested again so the humans could sleep. Bishop decided to go hunt with Karnwyr since Drea was safe with the others. 

 

He made his way through the spur and kept his eyes open. He felt a lot better now that he had gotten some blood and felt less… frantic. Taking his time he just wandered and collected a few herbs and plants. He even found a small lake with nirnroot. His conversation with Drea came back to mind. Maybe he could make some stew before she would wake up. She needed to stay warm after all. 

 

Bishop returned an hour later. He saw Cara feeding the little kitten by the fire, and Luc following the dragonborn's every move intently. Drea was all wrapped up in fur cloaks.... probably by the paladin's wishes.  _ Stupid doe-eyed paladin... that's my woman!  _

Bishop started to add pieces of meat in the simmering stew. He thought Drea had started it.

After an hour, they all enjoyed a bowl of warm stew.

 

“I’m cold.” Drea complained and snuggled closer to Bishop.

 

"Snuggling up to me won't help that right now, sweetness", Bishop said with a sad look, as he hurriedly wrapped a few more blankets around her before pulling her closer to him.

 

“It does.” Drea claimed. “You’re snuggly.”

“Maauuu.”

“See? The kitten agrees.”

 

Bishop glanced at the little thing in Cara's arms. It was so small... and cute... 

Cara was playing with it. She had made a toy from leather strips, and the kitten tried to catch it with its little claws. Of course Cara made sure the kitten would catch it. She was constantly talking to the kitten, and carefully checking on it.

"I think she's a girl", Cara announced.

 

“You should give her a name.” Drea said. 

Luc nodded. “Something as cute as her. She seems to be curious.”

 

Cara thought for a moment, playing with the kitten till she yawned and curled up into a ball. She placed the kitten within the basket, which was thankfully warm, all thanks to Casavir's spell and Cara assembled the woolen scarf around the little thing to shelter it from the cold air.

"Calamila", Cara said as she tilted her head. "Hmm.... or just Mila?"

 

“I like Mila.” Luc said. Drea seemed to ponder on it. “I guess it’s not bad.”

 

"Or Calla", Cara suggested.

“What about Camilla?” Casavir offered his thoughts. “I think that name would suit her.”

 

"I like it", Cara said with a smile. She glanced at Luc. "Do you like it, love?"

 

“Camilla.” Luc tested the name. “Yes, yes I think it suits her.”

 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Bishop asked. “It’s not like cats listen to names. She’s not a wolf after all, right Karnwyr?”

 

"Cats learn to understand they are called by name after hearing it for a while", Cara explained. "Just like Karnwyr."

 

Bishop petted the wolf. “Wolves are better friends anyway.” 

Drea laughed. “Are you trying to deny how cute you find her?”

 

Bishop didn't answer, he just frowned.... because smiling would have given his real thoughts away. "None of your business! It's dependant on the princess till it can hunt on its own. Karnwyr at least is wise enough to take care of himself."

Cara chuckled. "I think you just can't help but feel the little tug in your chest every time you look at Camilla."

 

Bishop couldn’t. It was true she was cute. Not as cute as Karnwyr had been though.

 

"I bet Karnwyr was a little ball of fluff when you got him", Cara stated calmly. "Took your hardened heart by a mile and now you love him to a point where you can't imagine a day without him."

"Like you would know a half of it, princess", Bishop retorted.

Cara knew. She remembered the agonized expression the ranger had had on his face when Karnwyr had been injured and he had had to leave to get supplies to patch the poor thing up. Cara had entered the cave and healed the most severe wound on Karnwyr's side, and when the ranger had come back....

Cara snuggled next to Luc. "I guess I don't."

 

“Karnwyr is the cutest!” Drea declared. “And the fluffiest.” She petted the wolf and smiled. “So nice and warm.”

 

Cara silently agreed, but her thoughts were still filled with worry for the little kitten. 

 

Bishop went to sleep with Drea again. He felt better with her close but he still struggled to fall asleep. The wide eyes of the lowlife stared at him and once more Bishop seeked comfort snuggling up on Drea. So warm and soft. How would they find a cure? Even knowing there was one, it could take years to find it, ages. The thought of Drea growing old and dying made him hold onto her more tightly and she woke up.

“Bishop?”

 

"Just go back to sleep, sweetness", the ranger whispered. "I'll watch over you...."

 

She sat up a little. “You look sad. Did you have a nightmare? You seem to… have trouble sleeping lately.”

 

"I guess... it's this... whole... vampire thing, you know. I don't need to eat, sleep or even breathe if I don't want to."

 

“But it’s not that, is it? I’ve heard you sigh.” She hugged him tightly. “You can talk to me, you know.  Maybe I can help.”

 

Bishop sighed. "I guess... I have... I feel guilty... for killing that man in the ratways. I was so thirsty that I just kept drinking and drinking till he was...." his voice cracked and he choked. He held onto Drea tighter. "I didn't want to hurt  _ you  _ so I had to..."

 

Drea tightened her hug. “I’m here.” she whispered. “I won’t leave your side. We can do this, Bishop. Together. Like we always do.”

Her lips wandered to his neck and she kissed him lovingly. 

 

Bishop loved to feel her warmth, and he cursed for not being able to hold her like a man should hold their woman. But it didn't matter right now. Drea's closeness was enough for him for now. 

"I love you, sweetness", he said. 

 

“I love you, too.” Then she chuckled. “How about I tell you a good night story for happy dreams?”

 

"Do I look like a child to you?" Bishop scoffed, but then he leaned his head against her chest, and just listened to her heartbeats. "Go ahead...." he whispered just quietly enough for only Drea to hear.

 

She smiled and snuggled in with him. Thinking for a while she began. 

“So… There once was a grumpy ranger and his wolf. Then one day they met a woman and they began traveling together. But one day something bad happened. They were ambushed and the ranger was turned into a vampire. But they travelled far and wide and one day they found a cure. Then they were very happy and they went on a holiday. They built a little hut and had stew with nirnroot and they snuggled by the fire when it got cold in winter.”

She watched Bishop with a happy smile on her face.

 

Bishop wanted to make her stop with the childish tale, but he had to admit.... it was better than most tales he had heard.

"And, what then?" he asked.

 

“Then they lived happily ever after!” She giggled childishly. “Obviously!”

 

Bishop laughed, sounding sarcastic, but also amused. "You and your fairy tales!" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He continued breathing this way for a moment, then his face slowly softened as his muscles relaxed. 

Drea's heartbeats lulled him to a state of light sleep, without dreams or nightmares.


	24. Zanah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the title a spoiler?  
> Maybe.
> 
> :P

**Zanah**

 

A few days later they reached a place that only Bishop had seen before. The light was bright up in the mountains and this was the highest one. The snow swallowed their steps and made it hard to walk but Bishop insisted they’d go there. 

 

They prepared a camp in the valley, and a snowy path led up to the hills where a lone erected stone marked a grave. Bishop was quiet. Very quiet. All the sassy remarks he always had on the tip of his tongue were gone, and the only answers he had were grunts, that barely sounded either agreeing or disagreeing. Every so often he glanced at the stone that glimmered in the sunlight. The snow made it shine... the snow was so white... just like Zanah's hair, just as pure as the first love of his life had been. And every time his gaze returned to the others, he looked so sad it was heartbreaking.

 

Drea was quiet as well. It still felt odd to think that Bishop loved this woman. But it had never stopped, had it? And if that was true… Would she always be second place? If only she could snuggle up on him and be close. But it was stupid to even think of it. Bishop thought of this Zanah now. It wouldn’t be right to get between them. Somehow. 

The climb had been harsh and while Bishop, Cara and Luc were fine, Drea and Casavir were exhausted. She curled up in her bedroll by the fire and tried to think of something else. 

 

Cara made sure that Gella was comfortable and after that she fed the little kitten by the fire. She really worried the cold would get to her, so she kept the basket on her lap and fed the little thing while it stayed inside the basket. She was constantly talking to the kitten, calling her "Camilla" and petting her gently. 

While doing so Cara glanced at Bishop, who seemed extremely restless and sad, and Drea was just... well... Cara could only imagine what she was feeling. This place was where Bishop's first love was buried, and Bishop was thinking of that woman, not Drea. 

"Miu!" Camilla meowed and Cara noticed the bottle was already empty. She lulled the kitten to sleep with gentle pets before covering her with a scarf she had folded.

"Maybe we should think of some sort of offering to her", Cara suggested. 

 

Bishop didn’t react. 

 

Casavir was silent as well. He felt it was best to give Bishop the first visit to her grave. 

 

Bishop remembered the amulet he had kept close to himself. He glanced at the stone, then he dug through his pocket till his fingers touched silver... and he hissed annoyedly. He had forgotten, that anything silver would hurt him... but he didn't care. He walked up the path to the stone, wiped some of the snow away and placed the amulet on the grave. 

Then he broke. He fell to his knees, wept and wailed like a wounded animal. He hadn't been here in so long... he had never dared to return... but now... all those memories just rushed in and made him cry out like he was fatally wounded.

 

Bishop did not know how much time had passed when he came back to his senses. It had gotten dark around them and snow was falling down on him. Since his body was cold it had not melted and just settled on his clothes and hair. As he looked up he could see Casavir kneeling somewhat further. He used a piece of leather to prevent the melting snow to soak his clothes and get him sick and he wore a thick cloak. But other than that Bishop could see Casavir must have been kneeling there for some time as well. Snow had settled on his cloak and made his cloak look white. 

 

A breeze swept over them, and along with it they heard a soft hum. A woman's ghostly, but clear voice echoed around them, as it spoke in a sad but still cheerful way.

"It's a real shame there will be no stars to be seen tonight! I would have loved to gaze at them."

The ghost of Zanah appeared in front of them. She smiled cheerfully, looking rather lively and lovely.

"Hello, wolfy! You've kept me waiting!" she chuckled.

 

Bishop stared at the woman.  _ Zanah. How…? _

“You…” Why was she still here? Had she been here all the time? Unable to find eternal rest? 

His eyes shot to Casavir who stared at the ghostly appearance as well. So he was not imagining it.

 

Zanah just smiled lovingly to Bishop. Then she noticed Casavir behind the ranger, kneeling and staring at her.

"Oh.... you're that... paladin person who...." she started, before she realized this was getting slightly awkward. Then she looked determined and stepped forward to the paladin.

"I know. I know you are blaming yourself. What you did was not wrong. I was cursed. I would have killed so many people. I would have killed..." she glanced over her shoulder to Bishop with sadness in her eyes before she returned her eyes to Casavir and smiled to him in a compassionate way. "I can see you are a good man."

 

It broke something in Bishop to hear that. “He killed you!”

 

Zanah turned to face Bishop. "Yes he did. But it was too late for me! That cursed seeped into my soul and drove me insane!" she said indignantly. "And now... now I can't rest... I think... that's how it is. I don't know. I feel like I'm asleep, and yet...."

 

Bishop’s face turned into grimace of pain. “Then why… why are you still here? It’s cold here. And no-one’s here to talk to you and...” he forced his tears to stay in his eyes.

 

Zanah revealed a sadder smile this time. "It's true that I get lonely, but I can watch the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets, talk to the stars and the Twin Moons... watch eagles fly, and other birds migrate back and forth during seasons..." she explained. "I'm not cold. I'm just... stuck in between. Just like you are, my wolfy."

 

Bishop’s chest felt like it was being torn. He turned his face from her, feeling terrible. Not only was Zanah still not in a better place but also Bishop could not even tell her anything good about his life. Neither of them had found happiness. She had become a restless soul and he had become a monster.

 

Zanah smiled now with excitement in her eyes. "Since you are here now, why don't we share what has been going on after all these years?" she suggested. "After you bawling you just... walked away and never came back. You must have some exciting things to tell me!"

 

That did it. Bishop began to cry. He tried to hold back, but it made him look even more pitiful.

 

Zanah looked at Bishop, emphasizing with him with everything she had. "I would hug you, but... I have no physical body anymore", she said with a tearful tone, and sadness overcame her face. She stepped closer, and placed her hand against his cheek. She didn't feel a thing, neither could he, but she still tried her best to comfort him, even though tears ran down her cheeks as well.

"My poor, poor Bishop. My beloved wolfy. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

  
  


As Zanah bent forward to place a loving kiss on Bishop’s lips Drea arrived to the scene. Bishop had been up there for hours and she was worried for him. But what she saw when she got there… Bishop’s eyes were closed and he kissed a ghost. Drea stumbled backwards and then without thinking she ran. Tears fell from her eyes and she blindly ran through the darkness. 

  
  


Bishop opened his eyes. “You… just kissed me.”

 

Zanah stepped back. "You... felt it?" she looked surprised. "I'm a ghost!"

 

Somewhere deep down Bishop felt like a cheater. “Yeah… I mean no. I mean…” he stuttered.

 

Zanah pressed her hand against his chest. "Do you feel this, too?"

 

He swallowed hard. “I… I’m a vampire, Zanah.”

 

"Does it change who we are... what we want in the end?", Zanah questioned. "You always said you don't trust anyone, that you have nothing to lose. But you did. You always do. We are always constantly craving for something, to fill that emptiness we feel." She gazed up at him with wise and kind eyes. "Scary... but you're still the same grumpy ranger I knew and loved."

 

Bishop backed away just slightly. “No. You’re wrong. I’ve changed. And… I have met someone.” he said quietly. How would she react? Love for life, and yet… he had found someone else after she died. Would she be hurt? Angry? Try to harm Drea? She was a ghost now after all…

 

Zanah smiled in order to hide her sadness. "I see... She must be someone very lovely to have broken through that thick wall you keep around yourself." she said as she stepped back. "Of course... of course you have moved on. It's the wisest thing to do."

She sniffled, and turned her face to look at the sky. "I wish... I wish I could be reincarnated as an eagle... then I could fly and go anywhere I wanted..."

 

Bishop swallowed. Yeah. She was hurt. “Zanah… I didn’t forget you. I just... couldn’t bear the thought of coming back here. I knew you were gone. At least... I thought you were. I tried to… tried to forget you but… I could… I just couldn’t.” He sobbed and roughly wiped his eyes. “You should meet her. She’s a silly nuthead and always gets into trouble. But she is the sweetest person you’ve ever met. Compassionate and… warm and… she’s like your opposite in a lot of things, but... Her name is Drea.”

 

Zanah sighed, stepped back and revealed a careful smile. "I think I would like that. That is... if she wants to meet me."

 

Bishop hesitated. He only now realized they had not talked about it since they left Solitude. How would she react to the fact that Zanah was still here? 

 

Zanah glanced at Casavir, who was still staring at her. She stepped to the man and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo?" she called out playfully. "Nirn to paladin."

 

Casavir frowned. Something was not right. Absolutely not right. This woman was not dead. She was not a ghost. What on Nirn was going on here? 

“Oh?” Luc’s voice came from behind them. “Where is Andrea? I thought she wanted to come up here.”

 

Bishop lunged forward as if released from a spring. There was Drea's scent in the air... she  _ had  _ come... but...  _ Where did she go? The way the trail leads....  _ His eyes followed the fresh footsteps down the path and to the left, where there was nothing but....

"That idiot woman!" He grunted. The direction Drea had taken led to a place where avalanches were frequent, and only some animals dared to challenge the mountain during this time of the years... trolls for example.

 

Casavir got distracted from his thoughts as well and as he realized Drea had run off somewhere he rushed after her, following her footsteps that were already being covered by new snow.

Of course Bishop was faster and after following the trail for some time Bishop began hearing her. She was crying. Had she seen Zanah? Of course she had… But how much of what they talked about? Had she seen the kiss?

 

"Drea!" Bishop called out. Karnwyr barked and trotted over the snow to sniff out the woman.

 

It went silent and Bishop had a hard time finding her without the sound of her crying. The snowfall had become harder and with Casavir’s noisy armor he could not hear a thing. They called out for her but no answer. Eventually it was Karnwyr who howled loudly and winced to let Bishop know he had found Drea. She sat in the snow, still crying and clearly trying to hide. 

 

Bishop didn't hesitate to wrap another cloak around the crying woman and despite her resistance, he caught her in his arms and started to carry her back to the camp. 

"This area is dangerous, sweetness", he scolded her.

 

There was no answer. Only Casavir quietly urged to get her back fast as her lips were already turning blue and so were her fingers.

 

Bishop hurried forward, and as soon as they arrived to their camp, he sat Drea down inside their tent, put more logs into the fire so it would warm her up faster. Cara was already digging out a potion made out of snowberries and fire salts to warm her body up as well.

 

All this time Drea didn’t say a word. Somewhere on the way back she had become unresponsive and now she did not even look at Bishop. Nor anyone else for that matter. Casavir sat down by the woman and used his heat spell to warm her, even though she did not move. He had seen this kind of behaviour many times before although he was not sure what happened to her. Usually this kind of thing happened to people who had lost something like their home or their loved ones. He carefully pulled her into an embrace and as she did not resist he held her close, warming her hands with his.

 

Bishop glared at him... but he could only agree that Drea needed to be treated now or she would get sick.

"I'm sorry, Drea", Bishop apologized. "For whatever you saw, I'm sorry. It was... not intended." he sounded as sincere as a man could be.

 

Drea’s only reaction was to hide her face in Casavir’s chest. 

 

Bishop's heart was ripped into shreds at that moment. He stumbled backwards, out of the tent... out in the open, and turned to stare at the sky and he prayed that a dragon would swoop down and burn him to a pile of ash. Because there was so much one man could take....

  
  


Drea eventually fell asleep from exhaustion and Casavir made sure she would stay warm before he left the tent and stepped to Bishop where he sat down near the fire and watched the ranger. “She must have seen how Miss Zanah kissed you and thought... well, what women think in such a moment.” he said quietly. 

 

Bishop only stared at the flames as intensely as he could, as if the staring contest would make the fire spread and crawl all over him. He felt terrible. He shouldn't have ever let that happen... but how would he have known Zanah was able to touch him like that?

 

“You should go to her, Bishop.” Casavir continued quietly. “Unless you have changed your mind and would rather be with Miss Zanah. But whatever you think about Andrea’s reaction, she loves you. She will forgive you if you just show her you love her.”

 

Bishop stood up without saying a thing and entered his and Drea's tent, where the woman was quietly sleeping, all wrapped up in cloaks to keep her warm. Bishop sat down on his bedroll, gently caressed Drea's hair and cheek before he lay down next to her. 

Her body was cold, even with the fire having warmed her a little. She would definitely get sick. All because he had insisted of coming here. How could she even think he wanted any other woman? Zanah was dead. Even when she was still here. It was the past. He had decided to be with Drea. So how could she think he would leave her?

Time went by and when the others seemed to be asleep Zanah suddenly was there. 

 

"Wolfy?" she peeked inside the tent with worried look on her face. She glanced at the sleeping woman next to Bishop, all wrapped up in furs like a baby to a bundle. "Is she... alright?"

 

Bishop froze. He felt conflicted. There was no denying that he felt something for Zanah and if it was just that he trusted her as his friend. But if Drea woke up now… 

 

"I... feel bad about the kiss now... had I known sooner I wouldn't have...." Zanah sounded sincerely apologizing, and concerned. "Just... forget about me... completely... you should travel south as soon as possible and..."

Even with her concerned tone, there was that lonely undertone... that slight plead of 'don't go'. 

 

“Zanah… I…” Bishop started. “I never meant for this to happen. You were my life and when you died I thought I could never be happy again. I travelled north, went to Skyrim, lived as a ranger. I thought… I thought I could never find anyone I could trust like this again. But then I met Karnwyr. And we stuck together until that day when he got trapped by some bandits. I tracked them and that’s when I met her.” Bishop told quietly. “I didn’t know then we would stick together. She offered to help me getting Karnwyr back. By oblivion, I didn’t trust her at all. Looking all sweet and innocent and claiming she really just wanted to help me.” He paused.

“But she did. She healed his wounds and mine, too. And well… First I wanted to bring her back to Riverwood but… She was different, you know. Weak and loud in the wilds and she’s quite picky with a few things. But there was something about her that made me want her to stay. So I took a detour and we went to a ruin filled with draugr. And she came in there with me. When we came out she was covered in blood and corpse goo. But she just went to wash it off and asked if we were going to have food now.” 

Bishop laughed a little. “You know, I’m never really sure if she is brave or just crazy.” he glanced at the sleeping woman. “I guess the latter. But I... love... her. And… It may not change what I feel for you, butterfly, but she is my world now.”

He looked into Zanah’s eyes. “Do you understand that?”

 

Zanah smiled gently to the ranger and nodded. "I understand. I wish you all the best. I hope she'll find it in herself to forgive you... and me... I'll just... go stand on my hill and admire the night sky. Good night, wolfy."

With that Zanah's figure wavered and vanished, and soon appeared back on top of the hill, where the grave was.

 

For a moment Bishop wanted to stop her. He wanted her to know that she still was in his heart, that she would always belong there. But he stayed with Drea. 

“One day I will come back, Zanah. I promise.” he whispered into the darkness.

  
  


Morning sun rose and colored the sky to the hues of light yellow and orange before it dissolved to the clear blue sky. Cara had been awake for some time, feeding the kitten and playing with her, and checking on Gella while the kitten was asleep. 

"I think we should get moving. The weather won't stay good for long today."

 

“And after last night Andrea will get sick.” Luc added. “Let us hope we reach a warm place soon. Ser Casavir may be a good healer, but without a warm bed she won’t get better any time soon.”

 

After Camilla grew tired of catching the leather strips, she curled up on Cara's arms, purring contently. Cara gently placed her inside the basket and covered her with a scarf.

"And Camilla might appreciate a warm place as well..." she mumbled.

  
  


Bishop glanced at Zanah’s grave one last time before he lead the others down the mountain. Drea had indeed become sick and was slowing them down now.

 

As the group made their slow descent, Zanah appeared at the stone, and raised her hand to wave at them a goodbye... but she lowered her arm, and only smiled sadly. 

"Dear my love... your road is long." she whispered to the air before turning to look at the sky. "Maybe one day... I'll be able to fly and watch over you from afar... Bishop. Farewell...."


	25. Drea’s family

**Drea’s family**

 

It took them a week to traverse over the pass instead of three days. They hurried to the nearest settlement to get Drea treated. Her fever had gotten worse over the few days, and it was terribly concerning. 

 

Bishop didn’t leave her side for one moment. He still blamed himself having brought her to Zanah’s grave and during this time of the year no less. But what was done was done and he could only do his best to make it right. Drea insisted on going home and so even with her fever they continued their journey after getting some medicine. 

 

They rode slowly south towards the Imperial City, where the plantation Drea had been talking about lay.

As the fields of apple trees and berry bushes emerged to their view, Bishop sighed from relief. He glanced at Drea. 

"We're almost there, sweetness."

 

Drea sat on the horse behind Cara, unable to really walk and so they had forced her to ride. Cara made sure she would not fall off. 

As the long rows of trees came into vicinity Drea lifted her head slightly and although she could not speak since the night in the cold she let out a sound of relief. Her home. Warm and safe. Home. 

 

It was getting late when they finally stopped at the gate. Bishop helped Drea off Gella's back and carried her bridal style towards the front door of the main building.

 

The others left for the capital of Cyrodiil right away. Now that Drea was home she would be alright and they knew Bishop would do anything in his power should she get worse.  With a last goodbye and well wishes they left. And then Bishop and Drea stood outside alone. Bishop glanced at the door.

 

Drea weakly knocked on the door and Bishop knew he had to knock again as it was unlikely anyone could hear her. With a strong knock he let them know someone was there. A moment later he heard someone coming and then the door opened. 

Drea’s parents were happy to see her again after over a year. They urged Drea and Bishop inside and while Bishop awkwardly introduced himself and explained Drea had gotten sick on the way her mother already gave her a light scolding about dressing up warm. 

“It was not...” Bishop started but Drea already corrected her mother. “This is Bishop, I wrote you about him.” she said with a voice so quiet that only Bishop understood. 

 

"Sweetness, the only place you go right now is bed, all covered up in warm furs! I'll bring you something warm to drink... and maybe soup to eat." Bishop said sternly. He was angry at himself for letting this happen. Drea looked so.... feeble and the long ride had not done her any good.

 

Her parents agreed and took note of the way he called her sweetness. Apparently there was more between them than what Drea had written in the letters. 

“And you should warm up, too. Your hands are all cold. Not that you catch a cold next.” Drea’s mother said to Bishop and lead him to the kitchen where she immediately refueled the stove and her husband prepared some hot tea. 

“Tea, Ser Bishop? or Something else? We got some mead, or wine if you prefer.”

 

"Drop the 'ser'", the ranger said with a neutral tone. "And I'd like some tea, please", he continued, only now remembering his manners Drea had tried to instil into him over the past months they had been together.

 

The moment he sat down Drea snuggled up against him and although it worried him because he was cold he smiled a little. He noticed that Drea’s father was a mage as he used some to light the fire. He kissed Drea’s hot forehead and looked around. The kitchen was really cozy. It was clear her parents knew how to cook with all the different herbs and the large locker that had a magical enchantment to keep things cold. Bishop watched as Drea’s mother Bergerite prepared some bread and meat for him and a soup for Drea. 

 

"Sweetness, you should seriously go to bed and rest. You're sick", Bishop said with concern. He considered going to the city and get a healer just in case Drea's cold would get worse.

 

“Do you two sleep together?” Rolaf asked. “If not I can prepare the couch for you, but if you sleep with Drea I can get you another pillow.”

 

"We do", Bishop confirmed, but there was hesitation in his voice. He was a vampire. He was not warm... Drea would not get any better if he slept next to her while she was sick.

 

Rolaf left them and while Bergerite placed a hot stew in front of them she asked a few questions. “What happened? Did you sleep in the cold?”

“Hmm.” Drea breathed out. 

 

Bishop didn't want to answer truthfully. "We spent a night in a valley in the Jerall Mountains. I guess she got too cold, despite the fire and everything...."

 

Drea whispered she had run away but of course without her voice it was useless. So she simply ate her chicken soup with herbs and bits of potatoes.

 

After Bishop was given a cup of tea, he drank it slowly. It warmed up his body, and eventually he pulled Drea a little closer to himself. "You're burning hot...." he said worriedly. He wanted to scold her, but... it wasn't exactly  _ her  _ fault that she had run away. He blamed himself for letting his guard down with Zanah and let her kiss him. 

_ How could she do that anyway?  _

 

Drea fell asleep as soon as she had finished her soup. It was proof to Bishop that she felt safe here. Home. He never had a home but if he could chose he would have wanted it to be like this. He carried Drea to her old room and dressed her in a nightgown before he tucked her in. 

 

He made sure Drea was covered and warm before he made himself comfortable. He glanced around the room. It was simple... and cute... just like her. The small window gave a view at the fields. Karnwyr had followed him and the wolf carefully jumped on the bed and lay down next to Drea to keep her warm and safe. Bishop smiled to the wolf. At least he was doing what the ranger could not. 

"I'll find the cure if there is one." he vowed solemnly.

 

Drea reached out to him and only when he finally lay down next to her she fell asleep again. Bishop got up a little while later and quietly explored the room. Sure, one did not look through other people’s things, but Bishop wanted to know more about Drea. There were a lot of books. Fairytales, history, theatre plays, alchemy and more. Well… he had all night. Maybe he would read something. But first he took a look into the large cabinet on the wall. It was filled with toys and the like. It must have been nice to grow up as Drea. Parents who loved her and gave her toys and food. Not like his...  _ parents. _

 

If he could even call them that.

His parents had been the lowest of the low. He had so many siblings from different fathers and mothers that he had lost count after the fourth little sister. His parents were zealots, always preaching about Mara this and Mara that, always looking for love... it was ridiculous. He had run away from them around age of ten or so... honing his skills in the wilderness... then he started to work as a ranger, hunting furs, leather and meat for a price. Then he had met Zanah... 

His eyes wandered to Drea and he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, then gently brushed over her heated forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetness", he apologized so quietly there was barely any voice in his words. Then he got up, picked a book from the shelf and sat down to read it.

 

From time to time he checked on Drea, laying his cold hand on her forehead. When in the morning he heard her parents waking up and go about their business he decided to go downstairs and get Drea some breakfast. He had no idea how this whole family thing worked, but given they had taken care of her the evening before Bishop asked and right away got something to eat for them both. 

Saturalia. He had not even thought of a gift yet, but if she was safe here then maybe he could go to the Imperial City and find something.

 

_ What would she like anyway?  _ Bishop pondered as he walked towards the capital after breakfast. He had told Drea that he would come back as soon as possible, so she better stay in bed till then. 

Karnwyr barked happily as he ran around the fields, then eventually he started to dig something, driving out a white hare out of its hole. Karnwyr hunted the prey like it was nothing out of the ordinary, and Bishop smiled. 

  
  


Meanwhile Casavir had reached his order. In the morning he directly went to Master Finnur to talk about the vampires and the woman that was dead and yet was not. In detail he reported on everything that had occurred since he met Andrea in Solitude for the first time and how he had begun to travel with them.

 

Master Finnur stood with his back to Casavir while he looked outside the window. Casavir’s story was more than just that. When you were as old as this you knew a few things about the world and so he noticed Casavir’s feelings for the young woman and his reasons to follow the vampires. But that was apparently not the only reason why he befriended them. 

“They are looking for a cure, master. I told Andrea and Bishop that there is one and how I know. I offered them my help to search for it.”

The old master turned around and although he had a serious expression on his face his eyes seemed to smile. 

“Then that is what you must do, Casavir.” he said. “As for the ghostly woman… It is not impossible. In fact it does make sense. The sceptre is down in the dungeons as you know. We were not able to break the magic and master Geralt suggested that the curse is not fulfilled yet and still lingers on her. We do not know what kind of curse it is but if she appeared as a person with free will, if not body that could mean a lot. I suggest you go to the library and see master Geralt to talk about this. And one thing, Casavir.”

“Yes, master?”

“Do not tell this to your friends. Yet. The young man suffered through enough and if he still holds a grudge then it will be wisest not to give him hope she might still be alive.” the old man said quietly. 

“Yes, master Finnur.” Casavir replied. He was unsure about this, but an order was an order. 


	26. Cara's family

**Cara's family**

 

The capital of Cyrodiil - the Imperial City - was only familiar to Cara for one reason: Weddings. First was her big sister's, the second was hers. And being in Cyrodiil meant that she was that much closer to Tyran... and she felt like his eyes were constantly watching her now.  _ Is paranoia part of being a vampire, or is it just me? _

Camilla in her basket meowed demandingly, and Cara stopped to check on her. Hungry, like all little kittens.

"Let us find a warm place, my darling one", Luc suggested.

Cara nodded and started walking.

Right before a tavern, a fine carriage stopped a bit further away from them, a servant opened the door and helped a young blond woman out. She was dressed warmly, but still very elaborately. Clearly a noble. Cara stopped on her tracks for two seconds, then she hurried forward.

"Rosie!" she called out. "Rosie!"

Cara pulled down her hood, only to grimace as the daylight seemed to hit her with a hot iron, but she didn't care. The little kitten in the basket meowed frantically, and only after the third time she called out the name, the noble woman turned to look at her direction, only to look shocked and so surprised she was just as frozen as Cara a minute ago.

 

Cara stopped only a small distance away from the woman, when some guards blocked her passage.

"You are approaching Lady Cartian-" one of them started, but Rosie silenced him with a sharp gesture. 

"Let her approach. She's my little sister."

The guards stepped aside, and the young woman didn't seem to know what kind of face she should reveal. There was confusion, questions, a relieved smile, shock, and surprise. 

"We thought you were dead. That's what the house Leonlilius claimed", Rosie started quietly.

Cara glanced around, only now remembering the kitten inside the basket, and Luc who had now joined by her side.

"Can we talk somewhere... more private?" Cara asked. "I have this... little fellow to feed and take care of and...."

"But of course", Rosie said and turned to her servants. "Let us return to the mansion. I will deal with the apologies later."

Cara glanced at Rosie with a question. "Were you meeting with someone?"

"Just someone my husband knows. I had to go in his stead. Please, join me in the carriage and tell me everything!" Rosie urged and both Cara and Luc stepped inside the carriage, and a servant helped Rosie to her seat on the other side.

 

Luc greeted the lady politely and introduced himself to her. 

 

Rosie inspected the man with strict but warm blue eyes. "Seskrad.... that's an old noble house, correct?"

Of course Rosetta would know. Her knowledge in ancestry and noble houses were impeccable. Cara glanced at Luc with a question. He had always seemed... refined like a nobleman, but his last name just had not really revealed anything of his origin.

"Do not take my curiosity as prying, ser Seskrad. I'm just... interested in the company my long lost little sister keeps beside her."

The carriage jerked forward, and Cara picked up the little kitten, and from a small pouch she dug up the bottle of milk she had kept there in case she had to feed Camilla. She warmed the milk with some magic and then the kitten was greedily drinking her meal.

"You always had a weak spot for animals, Dazella", Rosetta said with a nostalgic smile.

 

Luc nodded to Rosetta. “Yes, you are correct, but my family has not been amongst the noble houses for several centuries. As for your wish to know about me: I am but a humble traveller. I met Cara in Skyrim not too long ago when she was travelling to Solitude with two friends.”

 

Rosie nodded to Lucias. "It is still a pleasure to meet you, and I should express my thanks for keeping my little sister safe", she said before she looked at Cara. "I have so many questions... have you visited mama yet?"

Cara shook her head. "No, I haven't. I.... haven't been able to.... The Leonlilius family...."

Rosie frowned from anger. "That lying scum. I should have known they were snakes in disguise."

Cara looked serious and sad. She concentrated on Camilla.

"My home is not too far. I want to hear everything. I.... I'll send a letter to Leyawiin and ask them all to come here to see you."

 

“Cara told me a lot about how she was treated in this house, my Lady. Are you sure she will be safe?” Luc asked concerned.

 

Rosie nodded. "My husband is a highly regarded official in the royal palace. Anyone who even tries to get to Cara while she stays under my house's protection, not even Leonlilius is able to do anything without appealing to the senate. And that will take months."

 

Luc nodded and he could see Cara relax just slightly. “You have my thanks, my Lady.”

  
  


Rosetta's home was an extravagant marble building nestled in the noble quarter of the city. It had two storeys with large windows, and the front yard was large, with a stable and a greenhouse on the side. The carriage drove to the front door, the servants helped the lady of the house out first, then the guest lady, and Luc came out last.

While walking to the door, Rosie gave strict orders to her servants.

"Prepare the best guestroom, make sure the kitten will have anything it needs, and prepare a hot bath. Also make sure to...."

The list went on and on, and Cara wondered how on earth the staff would be able to remember every detail. Not even Dalie would be able to remember every single detail Rosie so easily continued to add before they stepped to a salon.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I noticed your hands are rather cold."

A servant hurriedly added firewood in the fireplace and made sure the heat would warm the guests.

"Tea and something hearty for refreshments", Rosie ordered and the servant left, leaving them in the room alone. Rosie sat like a lady should, her back straight and her pose perfect. Cara had always been so jealous of her. Rosie was just so... beautiful and graceful, while Cara had been that odd child who didn't want to be like that, even though she had admired the flow of each gesture Rosie made.

"Now that we are alone", Rosie began, "I want to know exactly what happened to you, Dazella."

Cara placed the basket down to the floor, and Camilla jumped out of her little nest. The kitten didn't wander too far, she just sniffed some places here and there before returning to Cara and Luc. Cara started to tell, seeking comfort from Luc by holding his hand, squeezing it when she came to the parts where she had suffered the most. Rosetta's expression was part anger, part shock and part compassion.

 

“...And that was when we met.” Luc continued Cara’s story. "You see, Cara had been looking for me and by chance she found me before reaching Solitude. So we travelled there together with Miss Andrea and Bishop. In Solitude we met a paladin by the name Casavir. He is a paladin of the Order of the Oak, that resides in the Imperial City as you might know. He has decided to help us find a cure for… our problem.” 

Luc was not sure if Rosetta would take kindly on a vampire, even when it was her little sister. 

 

Rosie glanced at them inspectingly. "You do look quite pale. I hope you're eating right, Dazella."

Cara looked a bit anxious. "I... try...."

A servant entered the room and whispered something to Rosie, who then dismissed the servant.

"The baths have been prepared. Titia will escort you", Rosie informed. "Meet me at dinner. I'll go tell my husband we have guests."

 

Luc bowed to her politely. “You have our greatest thanks.” Then he offered Cara his arm and escorted her.

 

Cara nodded to Rosie, and once she was outside of the salon, with the door closed behind her, she burst into tears. It was so overwhelming. She was home... she was back with her family after such a long time apart. Even if it was just Rosie, it was still more than enough. And she would see the rest of her family soon enough. 

 

With a careful movement Luc pulled her into a loving embrace. “Don’t cry, my darling one. it is over now. Soon the Leonlilius family will be punished for what they did to you and they won’t ever hurt anyone ever again.”

 

Cara only cried against his shoulder. There was no end to her tears till much later. The young servant girl, Titia, only waited patiently for the honored guests to follow her without saying anything.

After Cara had calmed down, she hastily wiped her eyes. 

"I'm sorry... I just..." she sniffled.

 

“It’s alright, my darling.” Luc kissed her forehead. “It is alright now.”

 

Cara kissed Luc, snuggled in his embrace, and after a few more minutes, she stepped back and turned to the patient servant girl. 

"Please, show us to the baths."

The servant gestured them to follow. "This way, my lady, my lord."

The bathroom was on the first floor, with a large pool, that was divided with a wall so the ladies would have their privacy as well as the men. Titia helped Cara to undress inside a changing room, wrapped a comfortable bathrobe around her, and showed her the oils, soaps and sponges on the shelves near the pool before leaving and carrying Cara's dirty clothes to be washed.

Cara unwrapped the bathrobe, sank into the water and leaned against the side of the pool. It was so.... relaxing.

 

Luc on the other side of the wall relaxed as well. It must have been hard for Cara to open these old wounds once more and to her sister no less. But he also knew it was not over yet. If the Leonlilius family would be brought to court she would have to tell the story again. Several times if she was unlucky. But he would stand by her. Because she was his light in the dark and he hoped to be hers.

 

Cara sat in the hot water for at least half an hour before she started to rinse her skin with a soaped sponge. She washed her hair, combed some rose oil to the tresses to make it shiny and scented. She wanted to look her best. She had only met Valator twice, he was Rosie's husband. A very kind man, as she recalled, but he had much power and influence.

_ No wonder. He's a royal official after all.  _

Cara washed herself thoroughly, then she wrapped herself in the bathrobe and went to the changing room. 

There were two servants this time to help her. Though Cara had used to do everything by herself now, she kind of enjoyed being pampered for once. The dress Rosie had borrowed hung on the side. It was dark red, made from the finest silk, with white pearls on the front. The long sleeves gave the dress a rather majestic look. Cara's hair was curled and made into a simple coiffure with some decorations like small silver combs that held her curls up. Her face was powdered lightly, her makeup was subtle but still framed her face beautifully, and after the servants stepped back and nodded, Cara stepped out of the room, only to see Luc all dressed up and waiting for her.

"Rosie really knows how to be effective, don't you think, love?"

 

Luc chuckled. “You look like you are going to another ball, my darling. How comes I do not know of such? Am I not the only man in your heart?” 

Of course he was only teasing and partly to distract from the fact that she looked gorgeous in this dress. 

 

Cara smiled teasingly. "Well... I am still married.... but my husband is a scumbag who never gave me love. I'd rather have you as my lover."

She stepped next to him. "It's only a dinner, but apparently Rosie wants me to look like I belong to this place."

 

“I know another place where you belong, my darling. To my side. May I?” he offered her his arm.

 

Cara smiled and gladly intertwined her arm with his and stepped closer to him. She gazed at Luc lovingly.  _ If only I had met him instead... if only....  _ But he was there now, and Tyran would not be able to get her anymore. She was more powerful now... 

 

During dinner Luc did his best to converse politely and find out more about Cara. After all Lady Rosetta had known Cara from her youngest age and Rosetta, although careful at first, soon shared a few stories. Luc laughed at the fact that Cara had barely changed in regards to her wildness and the love for animals. Cara seemingly was slightly embarrassed, but Luc smiled at her and she slowly forgot about her worry Luc might find her less attractive when he heard about the wild childhood she had lived.

 

After dinner, Cara and Luc were escorted to their rooms that were luckily side by side. In Cara's room a servant girl was playing with Camilla, and Cara noticed the little kitten was more than content enough with all the yummy things she had been offered.

The servant girl stood up, bowed to Cara and then proceeded to open Cara’s hair and get her into a comfortable nightgown. It was still early evening, and Cara wrapped a robe around herself to appear more decent. She dismissed the servant, picked up Camilla and went to Luc's door. She knocked. Camilla snuggled inside her robe and fell asleep right at her bosom. Cara giggled at the little kitten.

 

Luc smiled lovingly and let her in. “I was hoping you were not tired yet.” Of course he knew Cara could not get tired, but it delighted him she wanted to see him.

 

"I just thought we could sit down and spend time together. We've had little to no time to just... sit, relax and talk about... anything... since this little thing came into picture", she said, pointing at the kitten sleeping in the folds of her robe, purring and looking so happy and content even Bishop would have melted to a pile of long  _ awwwws.  _

 

Luc stroked over Camilla’s back and made her purr in her sleep. “But I would not want to miss her. She is such a sweet thing.”

 

Cara smiled. "True..." She sat down on a sofa so Luc could join beside her. Cara tried to move as carefully as possible without waking up the kitten. She carefully shifted her arms to a better position to hold the little thing better.

"Our little Camilla", she whispered as she gently brushed over the kitten's head. 

 

“Have you ever thought of having children, Cara?”

 

Cara froze. Her hand landed on her belly, and she grimaced as if a sword had been driven through her. "I... can't...." she whispered barely audibly.

 

“Cara?” Luc immediately noticed he had ripped another scar open. He embraced her. “Forgive me. I did not mean…”

 

Cara shook her head, took a few wavering inhales and collected herself. Camilla had woken up to the sudden moves, and Cara quickly petted the kitten to lull her back to sleep before leaning back against the back of the sofa. She glanced at Luc.

"I didn't tell you....or Rosie... but I was pregnant to Tyran once", she spoke quietly and she choked in her words. "I poisoned myself to get rid of it..."

  
  


She stayed in Luc’s room all night and told him in detail what happened and why she then poisoned herself. Luc had to force himself to not get up and ride to Cheydinhal immediately. This monster… 

He lulled Cara to sleep after she cried and cried for hours. His poor darling Cara. After everything that happened… Never would he let this monster get away.


	27. A ranger’s heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite chapters. I hope you like it just as much.

**A ranger’s heart**

 

Bishop was skinning a deer while keeping an eye on his surroundings. Karnwyr gnawed on a leg Bishop had cut off earlier. It felt weird. Being back in Cyrodiil, to face the old wounds. And Zanah.

He shook his head and continued the skinning. He had to be fast. Drea was waiting for him. 

Two hours later Bishop trekked back to the plantation. He took the skin to a shack where he would continue working on it, and the meat he carried inside to Drea's mother, who immediately started to preserve a part of it and make a stew from the rest.

After cleaning himself, Bishop hurried to check on Drea.

 

She was fast asleep but as he checked he found her fever had sunken just slightly. He placed a cold kiss on her forehead and she mumbled in her sleep. Best let her sleep. If she wanted to be up on her feet for Saturalia she needed to get well first. He used the time to think. There was still time left of the day and clearly he could leave Drea in the care of her family. So perhaps it was best to get to the city. He would have to eventually. And if he did that now at least she wouldn’t see him cry if…

He made sure she was still all covered and kissed her again before he left. 

 

Outside Karnwyr explored the place. Bishop told him to stay and walked to the Imperial City alone. Hopefully things would be alright. 

 

The closer he got to the city, the gloomier his thoughts got. He remembered the screams, the fire... and Zanah's madness and the monsters... and the paladin piercing her heart...

_ Stop! Just stop thinking about it!  _ he commanded himself.

 

Luckily he reached the gates and was able to turn his mind to other things. Like the fact that the city was decorated. Of course Bishop had seen this before, not only in the Imperial City, but everywhere. Saturalia was special to the people of Tamriel. Although it was different in the different provinces they all had in common that they decorated, traded a lot and there was more alcohol and food around. For those who could afford it. Families had celebrations with more food as well and from all he knew they gave each other gifts. 

And that was something that worried him somewhat. He had no idea if it would be right to get gifts for Drea and her family. Drea, sure. But he was no part of her family and somehow he felt like he didn’t belong there. They were not… married. 

It felt odd to think of this, but after all these years… 

Bishop had always thought he’d never get married. Or have children. Or settle down. But with Drea this didn’t sound all that bad anymore. One day. He would not be young forever and he was now old enough to know he wouldn’t die young and not have to worry about the future. So if he would grow old - provided they found this mystical cure - he had to find a good place. For both of them. Drea’s parents seemed to be happy enough with their lives and from what he had seen and Drea had told him it was not a bad life. He could just be a hunter, getting meat and furs, simple work that would not get him killed by a blade. And Drea would do her alchemy things. 

 

The thought of a peaceful life made him smile. Only on the inside of course, but as his eyes wandered over the marketplace he felt himself relaxing somewhat. A gift, huh?

 

_ What would a woman like her like anyway? _ Bishop pondered as he walked past some stalls, browsing over the goods the merchants had put on display.

 

He found a lot of things that reminded him of Drea, but on second thought it all was no good. Bunny-shaped earrings, which she would not wear, a warm cloak that she already had, sweets? Too average. 

Eventually he broke free and sat down on the border of the fountain near the market. A few children were in an alley a bit further and Bishop overheard them, thanks to his vampire senses.

“Can’t you speak normal?” 

“No wonder you were abandoned! Who would love such a freak?”

 

"I'm... I'm not a fweak!" a little girl sobbed as an answer.

 

“Yes you are. A freak and a weakling. I bet you couldn’t even get anything from the market. They wouldn’t even understand your weirdo language!” the older one mocked.

 

"Just because I don't have mama and papa anymoo doesn't mean you can just...." the girl tried to defend herself against the bullies, but she was laughed at. Then the girl exclaimed, there was a thud, the boys laughed.

"Klutz!"

"Idiot!"

The girl sniffled and whimpered from pain.

 

Bishop considered just leaving but somehow the girl reminded him of Drea. So he got up and turned to the dim alley from where he heard the voices. He stepped in and frowned. Five boys and two girls against the girl that was the smallest of them. Her hair had a similar hue as Drea’s, a little lighter perhaps. If her face hadn't been smeared with tears she would have been really cute. 

Bishop could smell blood and swallowed. He hadn’t taken a potion to save them for the coming days. Now the scent of the blood was drilling alluring thoughts in his head. For a moment he stopped to force his mind to take control over the bloodlust.

 

“If you really want to be normal you need to be smart. Go get us some sweets from the market!” One of the children ordered.

“But I have no money.” the girl sniffled as she tried to cover up her wound. 

“Then go steal some, idiot. Or beg for it. I bet a freak like you will get some for free just because they pity you.”

“Yeah or they want her to leave so she doesn’t scare their customers away.”

The children laughed.

“Are you still here, freak? Go get us some sweets. And not just the bland biscuits!”

“Yeah, we want sugar canes!”

“I want taffy.”

“And I want toffee apples!”

 

The little girl stood up, still sniffling and she took a few steps forward, wiping her face to her sleeve, one of the boys tripped her. She fell on her face, and started to cry and whimper so hopelessly anyone with empathy would have had a broken heart hearing it.

"What a klutz! Can't even walk straight!" the kids mocked.

The little girl whimpered and held her forehead where there was a bleeding cut.

 

Bishop waited until the girl had left the alley, probably to do what these bullies demanded. Then he striked. These little bastards needed to be taught a lesson. And how fortunate for him that they were such bastards that he didn’t need to take pity. 

He stood tall compared to them. Even the oldest one was a head smaller than Bishop. 

“Did I hear sweets?” he grinned and felt himself drooling at the thought of blood.

“Yeah, so what? We won’t share.” One of the girls said.

“Yeah and if you want to call the guards just do it! We aren’t stealing anything.”

Snickering. 

 

“I see. Well how fortunate I don’t plan on doing either. I was thinking of sharing something else with you…”

He could see one of the girls getting scared. He felt her blood pumping faster. 

“You see, I am so terribly thirsty…”

The threat in his voice began to scare all of them. Delicious blood, flowing fast, making him want to bite, to drink.  _ Control it.  _ he told himself.  _ I can’t kill them. _

 

“We’re not afraid of you!”

_ Oh yes, you are.  _

“Yeah! we’re seven and you are alone!”

Bishop grinned and revealed his fangs to the boy who said that. 

“Do I look like I care? Oh look your little friend pissed himself.” Bishop mocked. 

The strong smell of urine spread in the air. The oldest boy tried to attack him with a dagger but Bishop was faster. Even his human self would have been able to catch the attack, but his vampire self just laughed it off.

 

“You think you can hurt me with that little butterknife,  _ boy _ ? You have no idea who you are dealing with.” he grabbed the boy’s arm before the dagger reached him and turned the boy’s wrist so he could drink. As his fangs pierced the skin he felt the rush of blood in his mouth. He wanted more, wanted to drink the boy dry. 

 

_ No.  _ his inner voice commanded.  _ You mustn't.  _

_ Just a bit more, he deserves it. _

_ No. I’m not a murderer. Drea would not want that.  _

 

His mouth released the boy. All of them were staring at him and the boy who he had drank from screamed. He had to get away before the guards would find him. 

“I hope you have learned your lesson.” Bishop wiped his mouth. “If you hurt the girl again I’ll come back. And I’ll have another taste. I might even be so thirsty I’ll drink all of you.” The threat in his words was enough to get another one’s bodily fluids leave their pants. “Swallow!” he ordered the boy as he forced a cure potion down his throat. Good Drea and her foresight.

 

"Guards!" the girls screamed as they ran away to the main street. "Guards! There's a monster!"

As the kids dispersed from the alley, Bishop hurried to the opposite direction. He found a crowd where he quickly made himself inconspicuous by acting like he belonged as the guards ran past him.

Then he saw the little girl the other kids had been bullying. She was being shooed off by an angry merchant.

"Little thief!"

The slap on the girl's cheek was sharp like the snap of a whip, and the red spot afterwards looked like it hurt. The girl's lips wavered and her eyes gleamed from renewed tears. 

 

Bishop frowned on the inside. Sure, stealing was bad and the girl had brought it on herself, but she was barely old enough to walk. Four, five maybe six years old. A hit this hard… He remembered being punched like that. Beatings and being whipped. He watched as the merchant grabbed the girl and pulled her to beat her. 

“Cara!” he shouted the first name that came to his mind. “Are you harassing this merchant? Were you trying to steal again?” He gave his best to look like the most pissed man he could be. “You’re going to get the beating of your life when we are home if you were stealing!” 

As Bishop stepped half in between the merchant and the girl he threw her the most spiteful glare, then looked at the merchant. “Please, ser, spare the whip. That wretched thing is not worth it. Seems to be too stupid to learn. What did she steal this time?”

 

"Are you her father? She tried to steal some sweets." the merchant said with a frown.

The girl sniffled. "I'm... sowwy....."

 

Bishop took out his coin purse and counted a few coins in the man’s hand. “Will that cover for it?” He turned to the girl and acted like he was the most upset father. “Apologize to the man!”

 

The little girl sniffled and wiped her face to her sleeve. "I'm so... so.... sowwy."

 

After the merchant let them go Bishop took her hand and pulled her away with him. They walked for a while until they were out of hearing range, then Bishop stopped to look at her. She just had followed him without complaining even though he had acted like he was going to beat her and she didn’t even know him. She must have been so used to beatings that it did not even matter to her who dished them out. He sat her on the rim of the fountain and pulled out the tissue with the wolf head Drea had made for him. Then he began to clean the blood off her. She just sat there and when he was done and cleaned the tissue to use it as a bandage for a bigger cut on her wrist he could sense her heart beating more slowly. 

 

“I’ll bring you back home now, alright? Where do you live?”

 

The little girl glanced at him with big, pleading eyes for a moment, then she looked down at her feet. "The ohphanage."

 

“Orphanage, huh?” Bishop glanced at her. “Are you scared I’ll tell them what you did?”

 

The girl shook her head. "The mistwess will know it anyway...."

 

“She will? Is she some kind of all-seeing hag?” he joked. “Don’t you worry, I won’t tell anyone. It can be our little secret. What’s your name, girl? I doubt it is Cara.” he said as he took her hand and slowly walked towards the orphanage. 

_ Drea better not hear that I brought her back to a place where they beat her. But we could never provide for her. _

 

"Senna", the girl answered with a sad look on her face. She looked up at the man who was tall like the white tower in the middle of the city. "Can't you be my weal papa?" she asked pleadingly.

 

Bishop swallowed. “Sorry, kid. I don’t think that would end well.” he glanced at her. “You know… I was beaten, too when I was a kid. I ran away and learned to survive on my own. It wasn’t always pretty and I was hungry so often, but in the end I became stronger. Like a wolf.”

 

“Like a wolf?” Senna looked down on her wrist where the wolf was stitched on the tissue. 

  
“Yeah.” Bishop confirmed. “Like a wolf. I have a wolf as a friend. His name is Karnwyr. That on the tissue is what he looks like. My girlfriend made it for me. But I’m sure she’d be alright with you keeping it.” 

Senna looked at the wolf tissue. 

“You know, when you feel like you can’t go on anymore just think of Karnwyr. He’ll come and save you. I’ll come, too. You just have to hold out.” he tried to encourage the girl. 

 

Without a second thought, the girl clinged to Bishop. "Please, please, don't abandon me!" she sniffled. "I wanna be stwong! I wanna see Kaan..." she seemed to struggle with the name. "Kaanvii."

 

Bishop swallowed again. He couldn’t lie to her. Life for her would not get any better. And if she ran away… by oblivion it had been close for him many times. He was not alive because he was good. He was alive because he was a lucky bastard who had learned to be the best. 

“Hey…” he tried again, giving his all to convince himself to pry her off of himself. 

_ Maybe just for a moment… Until she feels better… _

He stroked over her head. Like Drea. Small and somewhat weak. And yet… “You know what? It’s not all that late yet. I have an idea. How about you help me find a gift for my girlfriend and I get you something to eat?” 

At least he could give her one good day. 

 

Senna beamed the most adorable smile she could muster. There were a few teeth missing, but after a moment Bishop remembered it was normal for a child her age.

"Thank you, mistew! I'll make sure your giwlfwiend will get the pwettiest thing I can think of!"

 

Bishop smiled a little. “It’s not that easy, she’s special. Just anything pretty won’t do. I found a lot of things, but it’s just…” he tried to think of a word. 

 

"Twust me!" the girl said as she took the ranger's hand. "I'll find something!"

 

Bishop let her lead him through the city. 

She made a really serious face, obviously pondering what a grown girl liked. And probably his girlfriend was nice, like the man. His hands were cold, but probably because he was not wearing warm gloves. Senna had no gloves, either. Fida had taken them because she lost her own and she said Senna would not need hers. 

 

Senna led Bishop to the market, and they carefully browsed all the jewelry, clothes and other things.

"Does youw giwlfwiend tie hew hair?" Senna questioned as she pointed at a ribbon. "That might be nice!"

 

Bishop thought of it. “Only when we are fighting.” he saw Senna’s look. “Uh, not with each other. We are adventures and explore old ruins.”

 

"Oh...." the girl made and moved over to the clothes. "Maybe a pwetty dwess?"

 

Drea in the green ball gown flashed in his mind. “She’s not really one who wears dresses… often.” he said.  _ But she was beautiful. _

 

Then Senna was pulling him towards another stall. "Mistew... does she like to bake?" she asked.

 

He thought about it. She did, but they could only really do it in Solitude so that was no good. “She likes bunnies. You know, the tiny ones.” he smiled a little as he remembered how her eyes shone whenever she saw one. He had learned to keep Karnwyr away from the small ones. Luckily Karnwyr preferred big prey anyway. 

 

As Senna tried harder he kept following her. “Oh!” she exclaimed and stopped. Bishop almost stumbled into her so sudden she had stopped in front of a woodworking stall. As he followed the line of sight he saw she was looking at a few figures of different animals that were in families all cut from the same wood and without wasting any wood. The woodworker had skillfully made it look like they stood right next to one another and yet when taken apart they still looked like single whole animals. There were bunnies, too. But it seemed Senna did not look at them especially. Was it the fact that they were families? To a girl like her it must feel different. 

 

Senna pointed at a carving of a small, rather real-like bunny. It was made from some dark wood, cherry most likely, and the artist had made it look like the bunny was curious about something. For some reason it reminded Bishop of Drea. 

 

Bishop smiled a little. It was adorable. But… was it practical? Damn it… finding a gift was hard. He glanced a Senna. 

“Say, Senna. What would you be happy about as a gift?”

 

Senna thought for a moment. Then she beamed the cutest and most adorable smile she could. "Fo’ evewyone to be happy!"

 

Bishop laughed. And then he laughed even more when he realized that was exactly the kind of gift Drea would like. “You are adorable, Senna. I think that would be the perfect gift. Too bad we can’t make everyone happy.”

 

Senna pouted. "You just lack the will!" she declared challengingly.

 

_ Teh. Brave little thing. Just like Drea. And that after all the beatings. _

“Alright, let’s try it then.” he said, “Drea likes cuddles, bunnies and things that are useful. And she likes when people are happy, too. And sweets. Hmm… You know what? How about we go have a look at a bakery?”

 

"Alwight!" Senna said with a wide, happy smile. She took Bishop's hand. "Let's go, mistew!"

 

“Bishop.” he said, “Just call me Bishop.”

 

Senna glanced up at him with innocent curiosity. "Awe you a pwiest?"

 

Bishop grinned somewhat awkwardly. “No. My parents just thought it was a good idea to give me that name. Got teased and laughed at for it all my life. But you know… At some point they stopped laughing when my fists hit them harder than their words hit me.”

 

Senna looked a bit embarrassed as she glanced down at her feet. "I'm sowwy if I was wude...." she said quietly.

 

“It’s fine. Drea asked the same when I told her my name. But now when she says it she seems to like it. Who gave you your name?”

 

"My mama. She's gone now... with papa." Senna answered very quietly.

 

“Where… did they go?” Bishop asked carefully.

 

"Bandits got them, or so the mistwess said", Senna sniffled. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.

 

“Careful. You’ll rip your wound open again.” Maybe he should take her to Drea. She could heal that in no time… 

 

Senna nodded and tried to look cheerful again.

 

“Let me see that.” Bishop said and carefully took the tissue off. The wound had barely closed. Was really deeper than he had thought. He tied the tissue again. "We best find someone who can heal that wound. Where do you usually go when you get hurt?”

 

"Thewe's a pwiestess who lives outside the city. She looks scawy but she's weally nice! She heals our scwatches and makes potions...." Senna explained.

 

For a moment Bishop wondered if Drea knew this woman. “I will take you to Drea instead. She will like you. But you have to keep our gift for her a secret, alright? No matter what we will find. She’s ill, though… but… If she can’t help you we’ll just use a healing potion. They may be expensive, but Drea can make new ones, so don’t worry about it.”

 

Senna nodded, and made a gesture over her heart. "Cwoss my heawt! Secwets awe safe."

 

“Alright then. Let’s go to the bakery. And after that we find something to the cake I have in mind. And then we go home and get that wound cleaned and healed.”

 

Senna beamed the brightest smile she could muster. She looked excited and happy. She had thought this man would be mean and beat her, but he was nice. She had never been this happy in her life before.

 

They went to the bakery where Bishop ordered a cake he knew Drea liked to be delivered to the Greenhill farm, then he glanced at Senna and sent her to wait outside so he could secretly get something for her as well. One good day in her life was not too much to ask and she was right. Maybe he just had to try a little bit harder. Drea would agree. After that they went to get the figurines of the bunnies and also some with kittens, for Cara and Luc. Drea was hardly able to get up herself and Bishop was sure she wanted to give them a gift. Meanwhile it had gotten quite late and since it was winter the sun already began to sink. Bishop thought about bringing Senna back and at the same time he thought of just taking her with him. So she would not have to endure the beatings and the other children. 

And after all… if she described him those kids would know who he was. Of course secretly he knew that was just an excuse to keep her with him. He sighed a little bit as they walked down the road to the farm. Was it even alright? He was a vampire by oblivion! If she got hurt…

 

Senna walked next to him with a happy smile on her face. It was full of hope and eagerness. 

"I hope Miss Dwea will like the gift!" she said and looked up at Bishop, who was seemingly worried. "What's woong, Bishop? Wowwied? How about I'll kiss and make Dwea better for you?"

 

Bishop laughed. “No, that’s my job. I’ll kiss her. But you know, I think seeing you will make her happy. You seem to have a lot in common.”

 

Senna tilted her head like a puppy does when not understanding its master's command to sit. She stared at Bishop with big, questioning eyes.

 

“You know, the way you behave. Always trying to be cheerful, even when you are sad. And she wants everyone to be happy, just like you.”

 

Senna nodded, understanding what he meant. A sudden breeze swept over them and Senna shivered.

 

Bishop noticed it. “Are you cold? How about I carry you the rest of the way. Your shoes are not really made for the snow.” He knelt down and opened his arms to allow her to come over if she wanted to be carried.

 

Senna didn't hesitate. She leapt right into his arms and wrapped her little arms around his shoulder. "You awe cold too...." she said with a slight pout. But it was still warmer than the breeze.

 

“Yeah… I… always… am.” Bishop confessed carefully. “I’m… ill. But you don’t have to worry, you can’t get sick from it.” He wrapped his cloak around her. “Hold on tight, it’s not far.”

 

Senna nodded, and snuggled against the man. She curiously looked around to memorize the way, if she ever needed to run away again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Senna the most adorable little thing? <3


	28. Don’t call me papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, would Bishop be a good father?

**Don’t call me papa**

 

When they reached the plantation it was already dark. Bishop knocked on the door and Drea’s parents were quite surprised when Bishop showed up with a little girl on his arm. But Bishop only had to explain she was wounded and they hurried him and Senna inside to help. Drea was asleep it seemed, but Senna was immediately put into a hot bath as Drea’s parents were not happy about the girl’s condition. Her clothes were barely suitable for the winter and although she had not complained her skin was cold. Bishop left it to Bergerite to wash Senna. She was a girl after all. He used the time to greet Karnwyr and then look for a healing potion. 

 

Senna was thoroughly washed, her hair combed, and the nice woman even brought her new, clean, warm clothes and helped her to put them on till she looked like a proper little girl. The wounds, however, were stinging now, and the woman hastily bandaged them. Then Senna was brought to the kitchen, where she was sat down on the bench and soon there was a bowl of hot rich stew, slice of bread with butter and cheese - which was something an orphan rarely had any chance to have - and fresh vegetables and fruits. And juice! 

Senna ate carefully, savouring all the flavours as best as she could, so that she could always dream about such a feast when she only had some simple soup...

 

Bishop sat across the table and smiled. And for once it was not just on the inside, no, this time he smiled from one ear to the other. 

“This is a healing potion, Senna. I can imagine you never had one, since they are expensive. They don’t taste all that nice, most of them anyway. Drea makes them less disgusting, but it will still not be all that pleasant. So here’s what we do: I’ll put it in a cup and you drink it empty. And after that you can have some more juice to get rid of the bad taste, alright?”

 

Senna nodded. "Alwight."

 

She fought hard against the taste. One time Bishop even thought she was going to throw up, but she bravely swallowed it all. Then she gulped down the whole juice. Bishop smiled to her. “Well done.” he avoided telling her that this was one of Drea’s best potions where she had used honey and blue mountain flowers as the base. The kind of potion that was expensive, but tasted almost good. Compared to what else you could have. 

He dreaded the moment that was unavoidable. When he had to bring her back. But he had to. 

“I…” he started.

 

Senna stood up, scurried to Bishop and sat down beside him. She leaned against him, yawning deeply. "Can I stay here, please? Pwetty please?" she pleaded quietly. "I pwomise to be a good giwl!" 

 

“I can’t decide-”

“Oh? Who is that, Bishop?” Drea stood in the door and looked at Senna curiously. 

 

Senna beamed a smile to Drea. "Hello! I'm Senna. Bishop helped me."

 

“Did he?” Drea looked at Bishop with a question. 

 

“We… helped each other.” Bishop said evasively. “You look better, sweetness.”

“Yeah… I feel better. A bit at least. And hungry.” She sat down with them. “Is there still some left?”

 

Drea's mother already filled a bowl, and then put on some tea to boil. Senna leaned against Bishop closed her eyes, and was soon snoring lightly.

 

“Hey.” Bishop nudged her. "No falling asleep. I still have to bring you back.” He knew Senna was trying to act like she was asleep just so she could stay a little longer. Her little heart began to run fast as she realized it was unavoidable.

“Your mama and papa will miss you, sweety.” Drea said with a slight chuckle.

 

Senna looked down at her hands that were on her lap. "Both my mama and papa awe gone. I live in an ohphanage now."

 

“Oh.” Drea said quietly. “Im sorry. But… Won’t they miss you there?”

 

Senna's lower lip was wavering. "The only thing they'll miss is anothew little giwl to beat up evewy time I speak...."

 

Drea was shocked. 

“She was getting beaten up when I found her…” Bishop said. “I just thought... you know since you always say we have to help those in need…” 

Bergerite looked as serious as Rolaf and Bishop. “She has a lot of bruises and the like.” she confirmed. 

“But…”

Drea didn’t understand. Of course she didn’t. She had grown up with loving parents and to her this was something that only happened in bad stories or far away. Bishop pulled Senna a little closer. 

“You know, sweetness, I think they really won’t miss her. It is like that with orphans and she is not exactly a capable worker or anything. They would probably be happy if she just disappeared. Maybe we can… just for one night… or two… Maybe just for Saturalia. It’s the time where you care for others, right?”

 

Drea’s eyes grew wide. She had never heard Bishop talking like that. Caring for others was not so much his thing. For her or Karnwyr, sure, but this girl was a stranger, wasn’t she? She looked at her parents with a silent question and the just as silent answer was yes. 

“Well. I suppose if my parents are not against it…”

 

Senna's eyes grew big, her mouth opened to a squeal, as she glanced around them all. 

"Can I weally stay?" she questioned. That gleam of hope in her made her so adorable even a stone would have melted.

 

“Of course you can stay.” Rolaf said while Senna already snuggled onto Bishop. Drea smiled. It was surprising, but if Bishop wanted to help the little girl who was she to disagree? 

 

Since Drea was still sick they decided it was best if Senna slept on the couch in the living room. The girl was so excited to be allowed to sleep there that only Bishop was not surprised. Orphans didn’t have beds. Senna got some of Drea’s old clothes that were still stored in a chest for the next generation and once she was snuggled in Bishop sat by her side on the couch. Her wounds and bruises had already looked better when Bergerite helped her into the nightgown but it made him angry to think of how much it must have hurt the girl. If he had to bring her back then at least he would show her how to fight back. 

 

Senna was too excited to fall asleep and so Bishop stayed with her, quietly telling her one of Drea’s silly stories about bunnies and how they were hopping and flopping and going on adventures. It was really silly and he got it mixed up, but Senna did not mind. She loved the story. When Bishop finished and told her to sleep she hugged him tightly and was so happy. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bishop gave her a gentle pat on the back. “Go to sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Pwomise?” 

“Promise.” he vowed. “Now close your eyes.”

 

Senna pressed her head against the pillow and stared at Bishop. Then her little hand found its way to grab Bishop's. "Now you can't escape!" the little girl declared with a wide smile. Then she closed her eyes, little by little she relaxed and her breathing became more and more even. Eventually her clutch loosened. Bishop gently covered the child and stayed there to watch over her sleep.

At some point Karnwyr joined him, and the wolf tilted his head to look at the child that lay on the couch. Bishop petted the wolf.

"Don't wake her up, buddy", Bishop said quietly. "Let her sleep."

 

Later Bishop left Senna to sleep and returned to Drea. A bit of sleep could not hurt and there was a lot he wanted to think about. Drea, Senna, his vampirism, if he could control it, now that he had not killed that bully. But while he pondered he found himself drifting to sleep.

 

He was woken by Drea who snuggled up on him. He could feel her fever had sunken more and when he opened his eyes she smiled at him. 

“Good morning, my knight in shining armor.”

 

"You're mistaking me for Casavir now", Bishop frowned. "You still delirious from the fever, sweetness?" he teased.

 

“Oh? Then it must have been a dream that you brought a little girl with you last night.”

 

Bishop frowned, scoffed and poked Drea's cheek before kissing her. "Yeah... I think Casavir's chivalry is rubbing off on me. Maybe I should wash myself with acid."

 

“I think it suits you.” she said with a smile. “Did you stay with her until she was asleep?”

 

Bishop nodded. "Couldn't leave that kid alone...." He knew it was alright to confess that to Drea. She would not think he was weak.

 

“You are so sweet, Bishop.” She kissed him. “Shall we go see how she is? I’m hungry now.”

 

Bishop agreed. But first he pulled Drea close for a long and loving kiss. She was finally getting better. “Don’t you ever run away from me again, sweetness.” he whispered. “If you worry me like this I might not get old. Uhm, beside the vampirism thing…”

 

Drea chuckled and kissed him. “I’ll remember it.” She was not upset anymore. Bishop had told her that it had been Zanah who had kissed him and she believed him. Especially because he had come after her and taken care of her. “My Bishop.”

 

Bishop helped her into a dress and they went downstairs. It was still quiet, apparently Drea’s parents were still asleep as well. When they entered the living room Senna sat on the bed looking at them with big eyes. The way she sat made it clear she wanted to get up and likely because she needed to pee.

“Good morning, Senna.” Drea greeted.

 

Senna revealed a wide smile. "Good mowning, Bishop and Dwea!" she greeted. "Um...." she started shyly. "Can I go to the bathwoom?"

 

“Of course you can.” Drea said with a wondering expression. Senna scurried past her and rushed to the bathroom. 

“Did she… wait to be allowed?” Drea asked with confusion.

 

Bishop frowned. "I think so...."  _ What kind of rules are there in that place?!  _

 

“Hm.” Drea made. “Well, we best tell her that she always can go. We don’t want any wet surprises, do we?”

 

Bishop nodded and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. The kid must be hungry, after all. He rekindled the fire in the oven and arranged fresh eggs, milk, bread and jam. Then he cracked a few eggs on a pan to make a tasty omelette and he also toasted a few slices of bread.

Senna's little steps approached the kitchen, then Bishop heard her stop suddenly. "Don't eat me...!" Senna whimpered, sounding scared.

Karnwyr released a soft bark.

_ Shit!  _ Bishop thought.  _ I never introduced them to each other!  _

 

Karnwyr though wagged his tail and gently nuzzled the girl and when Bishop and Drea came to the scene Senna already carefully reached out. “Kaanwyy” She said and tried to be brave. Bishop felt her little heart beat really fast as she braved her fear and let him sniff on her.

 

Bishop smiled a bit and walked over to the girl. He crouched but stayed mostly out of their little moment. He just watched that the wolf would behave himself.

"Just let him sniff you, Senna. He won't do anything to you", he said reassuringly.

Karnwyr knew the new human was a pup. He tried to be as careful as possible, nuzzling her hand a bit, sniffing her scent. 

Senna was scared, that much was certain from the look on her face, but she still carefully touched the wolf's head, its soft fur, slightly moist muzzle. Big and scary animal, and it was so nice, not at all scary like in the tales she had heard.

 

“See?” Bishop smiled. “I told you Karnwyr is a good wolf, didn’t I? He watched over your sleep last night.”

 

Senna glanced at Bishop, still carefully petting the wolf who had now lain down on the floor to let the child pet him.

"Weally?"

 

“Really.” Bishop confirmed, once more realizing how much the girl was like Drea.

“Now, how about you come to the kitchen and have breakfast with us?”

 

Senna nodded. "I'm vewy hungwy!" she said and carefully stepped away from Karnwyr. The wolf lifted its head with questioning eyes.  _ No more pets?  _

 

Drea gave him a pet. “Come you big ball of fluff.”

Karnwyr followed them and happily sniffed out a bowl with food for him. 

“Do you want milk or juice, Senna?” Drea asked with a smile while Senna sat down on the same spot as the evening before.

 

"Juice!" Senna replied excitedly. "It's so yummy! In the ohphanage we awen't given any."

 

Drea smiled to her while she poured her some juice. It was not cheap, but growing up on a plantation she had always had it. Bishop put a big pile of eggs on Senna’s plate. 

“Not so much, Bishop.” Drea looked slightly shocked. “She’s going to get a belly ache!”

 

“She’s got to get some meat on her bones!” Bishop defended his actions. “Just look at her. Your parents said it, too. She’s like a little ghost, would get blown away by the next gust of wind.”

 

"Don't awgue!" Senna exclaimed with a sniffle.

 

“We’re not arguing, Senna.” Bishop said. “Just eat. And… If you can’t eat anymore you can give the rest to me.” Maybe he really put a little much on her plate. If she even asked if she was allowed to use the bathroom then it was best to tell her she did not have to overeat.

 

Senna took a fork and started eating. She glanced at Drea and Bishop occasionally with a careful look, as if afraid they'd take the plate away. She ate quickly, as if competing against an invisible friend. There was still half of the eggs remaining when Senna stopped. "Thanks for the food", she said quietly.

 

Drea and Bishop both smiled at her when Drea’s parents came in and wished them a good morning.    
“Good morning to you, too.” Drea said. “We took the liberty of making breakfast.”

 

Senna smiled and greeted Drea's parents as well. "Good mowning!"

 

They greeted back and joined in for breakfast while Bishop took the rest of Senna’s eggs. She really hadn’t eaten much. But then again that little tummy of hers looked like it could not fit much. Senna sat still like a good girl and just waited for everyone to finish. She clearly enjoyed the atmosphere and watched Karnwyr who looked less scary now.

 

"Can we go outside and play today? Please? Pwetty please?" Senna asked after a while, looking up at Bishop with big eyes.

 

“Shouldn’t I bring you back?” he asked, already knowing he would not. No, he would teach her a few things to be strong so when he had to bring her back she would not be beaten anymore.

 

Senna looked at Bishop with big, pleading doe-eyes. "Please... don't abandon me... I don't wanna go back thewe! They awe mean!"

 

“But you do know I will have to bring you back eventually, don’t you?”

_ I don’t want to. _

 

Senna looked down and sniffled. "Okie...." she made, and the disappointment was apparent in her voice.

 

“But… Before that I think there is Saturalia. So we can spend a few days together. And I’ll teach you how to fight back. You don’t have to be big and strong. I’ll show you.”

 

Senna nodded.

 

“What’s with that sad face, huh?” he asked. “We’ll play for a bit. And I’ll teach you. No-one’s ever going to hit you without regretting it.”

 

Senna quickly wiped her face and revealed a smile to Bishop. "Okie!"

  
  


Drea still was not fit and so she stayed behind when Bishop, Senna and Karnwyr left the house. Senna was dressed in the warmest clothes they had and got some good shoes. She looked like a little potato, so many layers of clothes were on her. Bishop laughed, but he let Drea and her parents dress the girl up like that. They knew how to raise a child, so what they did was probably right. 

Once she was all dressed up they left. 

“You alright with all those clothes?” Bishop asked, seeing her trudging.

 

"Maybe it's a bit too much...." Senna huffed as she struggled along after Bishop.

 

Bishop laughed a little. “You best keep it on or Drea will be angry with me. But if you are getting too warm just tell me, alright?”

 

Senna smiled. "Okie!"

Karnwyr jogged excitedly ahead, then he headed to the field. He sniffed around in the snow, started digging something, and then he was chasing after a huge hare. Senna looked at the chase with curious eyes. The wolf was so fast.

 

“Don’t worry, Senna” Bishop said. “He’s had enough food, so he likely won’t eat it. He just likes to chase them when he is fed. Wolves are very agile, they need to run around and dig a lot. What would you like to do? I could teach you how to fight.”

 

Senna glanced at Bishop with big eyes. "Can you show me how to be stwong?"

 

“It’s not about being strong.” Bishop said. “Strength won’t save you from the cold or a knife in the back. You need to know more to come out on top. Hmm… How about I start by showing you a few things to defend yourself without a weapon?”

 

Senna nodded. If she could defend herself... she wouldn't be beaten so often... she could show those bullies that she wasn't a freak anymore.

 

The next few hours they spent practicing fighting hand to hand. Senna was really weak and Bishop quickly realized she hated violence. Eventually he gave up on it and just accepted that a few kicks and punches had to be enough. Only when her stomach rumbled he realized it was past noon. “Why didn’t you say anything, silly girl? We need to get something to eat in your tummy, don’t we?” 

 

Senna looked embarrassed. "I... I....." her voice trailed off. She was having fun with this nice man.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I won’t hit you. Only a weakling picks a fight with someone who can’t fight back. Do I look like that kind of idiot? I’m not angry. Although Drea will be scolding me for forgetting the time.” He picked Senna up and carried her back to the house. “You need to tell us when you get hungry or thirsty, alright? We are used to going without for a long time when we travel. But a little girl like you needs to eat to grow and get stronger.”

 

"But you awe going to bwing me back to the ohphanage...." Senna said quietly, tears moistened her eyes and choked her words. This little piece of heaven in the plantation was everything she had hoped for: a real family, the little that she remembered anyway, but still. She would need to go back, back to that horrible place.

 

Bishop said nothing. He wanted to keep her with them but… who knew what would happen, where they would go. And he was still a vampire. The day before he had barely been able to contain himself when he had smelled her blood. Drea could defend herself with spells if she needed to, but Senna could not even punch him. 

 

Of course Drea scolded Bishop for not bringing the child on time for lunch. Senna looked guilty, and she almost expected to be beaten. She just stood there, waiting.

 

But it did not happen. Instead she was undressed and got another bowl of stew while Bishop told Drea to stop nagging and he had just forgotten the time and Senna was so quiet about her needs. 

After she had eaten it was time for a nap for Senna. Drea’s parents insisted on that and Drea laughed and said it had not done her any bad to have naps. Senna did not understand it at first, but she did what she was told. And so Drea and Bishop sat in the kitchen alone after a little while. 

 

“You sure seem to have taken a liking to the girl.” Drea said with a gentle smile. “How come?”

 

"Have I?" Bishop frowned. "Not really. I just tried to show her how to defend herself."

 

“Yeah but… there were other orphans before and you never brought them with you or helped them. So what makes her so special to you?”

 

Bishop leaned his chin on his hand as he glanced outside the window. Like oblivion he'd admit that the kid reminded him of Drea. "Just... I don't know..."

 

“What do you want to do with her? You know that we can’t just bring her back to such a place, right? But… taking her with us-”

“I know.” Bishop frowned even more. “But dammit, sweetness, she was being beaten up by seven other kids. They told her to steal and once she was gone I gave them a good scare but-”

“Scare?” she asked with a raised brow.

“I drank from one of them and let the others watch. Don’t worry, I gave him the cure you made right away. But that's not why- I… I saw her again on the market and for trying to steal for those kids so they would not beat her up she got beaten by that trader. And… You know… I just thought if you were there you’d have come to her rescue. So that’s what I did. And then we spent the afternoon together. I promised her to get some food for her and you know… Dammit, sweetness, she just reminds me of you with all that sweet innocent cheerfulness and the smiling and how she wants for everyone to be happy… I just had to. And Yeah, I don’t know what to do but I… I won’t send her back!” he stated that with such force that for a moment he was afraid Drea would get angry. As he looked at her though she just looked serious and then she hugged him. 

“If that is what you want. Then we’ll take her with us and try to keep her safe.”

 

Bishop was surprised at first. Drea agreed? She agreed to  _ his  _ wish to keep the kid with them, where she would have food, warm clothes, love, hugs.... toys... whatever she wanted... He wrapped an arm around Drea and pulled her a little closer.

"You sure, sweetness?" he asked just to make sure.

 

“Well we hardly can force her to go back! That would be…. would be the worst thing anyone could ever do!” she declared. “And we can’t really tell my family to take care of her. This is our responsibility. So we’ll do this somehow. I mean… she’s old enough to tell us what she needs, right? So we can pull this off.”

 

Bishop kissed her. "Yeah...."

 

“So what was that about drinking from a child?” Drea asked. 

“It wasn’t a child. It was a bully. And old enough.” Bishop claimed. 

The next hour he spent telling Drea about the encounter in detail until she agreed that what he had done was not evil, only right to punish those brats. 

 

And after that? After that the afternoon became nice. Once Senna woke up from her nap they went to play in the snow together. 

  
  


Of course Senna was packed in again but this time she looked a lot more comfortable. She did not need to run away in these clothes. Because Bishop was there. And Karnwyr. And Drea. Senna liked Drea. She was nice and did not beat her at all. 

While they rolled snow together to build a snowman Senna enjoyed it to the fullest. It was the first time she ever really felt free to have fun. They stuck coal in the snow as eyes and a carrot for a nose. 

 

Bishop left most of the playing to the girls and Karnwyr, but he enjoyed it as well. Not that he would have said it but he did. And now that Drea had told him they would not bring the girl back he felt relieved. He would teach her all he could and keep her safe. 

 

"Dwea! We need to make a snow wolf too!" Senna said after the snowman was done. "He'll be lonely if we don't!"

 

Drea laughed and coughed. The cold was getting to her. “How about you make a wolf with Bishop and I go sit down for a moment?”

 

"Okie!" Senna said and started to roll another snowball.

 

Bishop glanced at Drea somewhat worriedly and sent her inside. It was no use if she got sick more because she wanted to spend time with Senna. He helped the little girl with the wolf and when they were done it looked only half bad. Senna was proud, though.

 

"Now the snowman won't be so lonely with a loyal snow wolf at his side!" Senna declared as she beamed a smile at Bishop. "Can we go have a cup of tea, please?" she asked carefully.

 

“Yeah, we better go inside. Not that you get sick next.” Bishop answered. “Say, Senna… Do you know what a vampire is?” 

 

Senna glanced at Bishop. "Vampiwes awe monstews. They dwink blood and awe evil. They only come out at night, though."

 

Bishop was unsure. Should he tell her? Or would it frighten her?

 

Maybe another time.

  
  


The tea was good. It warmed him nicely from the inside and Senna delightfully nibbled on a few biscuits. 

“You should go to town with Senna, Bishop.” Drea said, “You know… for uhm…” Then she seemed to reconsider. “How about we all go together tomorrow?”

 

"You sure, sweetness? You're still not fully recovered", Bishop frowned slightly. 

"Can we go to the mawketplace? Please? Pwetty please?" Senna asked.

 

“I’ll manage. We still have no Saturalia gifts after all and I hardly can entrust you with such a difficult task.” Drea teased.

 

Bishop frowned. "Oh, really?" Then he grinned. "Wanna bet?"

 

Drea laughed. “I don’t bet with you anymore. You’d only get me drunk and do naughty things. But anyway, I think it will be alright. And I still have no gift for you. Is there something you would like?”

 

Bishop thoughts for a moment. He had a new bow, that's all he had wished for... what would he want?

 

Drea looked at him curiously. She was unsure what he would want. Bishop was a practical person and he pretty much had everything he needed. But maybe there was something.

 

"Bishop is sick, wight? Why not give him a cuwe potion that will heal him?" Senna suggested with a beaming smile.

 

Drea smiled. “That would be good, wouldn’t it? But Bishop’s… sickness is sadly something that cannot be cured that easily.” She glanced at Bishop. At some point Senna would get curious about this illness.

 

Senna glanced at Bishop with big, worried eyes. Then she started to sniffle. "Will... will you die?" she hurriedly hugged him. "Please don't die!" she sobbed.

Bishop patted the girl's back gently. "It's not.... that kind of an illness, sweety", he answered eventually. "It's just.... a bit dangerous."

 

That frightened Senna even more. She snuggled onto Bishop and he stroked her head comfortingly. “Don’t be scared. I would never hurt you. I’ll be right here and make sure you get enough food. You know, so Drea won’t give me a spanking.” he winked at Senna.

“I don’t do that!” Drea exclaimed.

 

"No spanking! Bishop is not a bad pewson!" Senna exclaimed as she huggled Bishop as tightly as her little arms allowed.

 

Bishop chuckled. “Alright how about Drea and I take you to the city tomorrow, Senna?”  _ We will need a lot of things for her. And a gift. Something to make her happy.  _

 

Senna snuggled Bishop a bit more. "You won't.... take me back to the ohphanage?"

 

“We won’t.” Bishop said. “Drea and I have been talking about this. How would you like it if you come with us? It is very dangerous but we’d do our best to keep you safe. And you won’t be beaten by us. Only morons do that.”

 

Senna looked up at Bishop, and with a careful smile she nodded and hugged him even more. "I twust you, Bishop."

 

“But we won’t be your mama and papa. I’m  not into that kind of stuff.” Bishop fell back into his old self, worried that this was more responsibility he could take. “We’re just Bishop and Drea to you, alright?”

 

Drea smirked a little bit. He was really defensive of his freedom. But he still had taken Senna with him. And he would not leave her, that much was clear.

 

Senna nodded to this. It was better than being an orphan. Way better. She smiled as she finished her biscuit. Only hers. And no-one took it away. And the warm tea. And the other food. And the soft sofa with a warm fireplace. And everyone was nice to her here. 

She smiled brightly and did so all evening until her smile turned into a sleepy pout when she was long asleep. Bishop and Drea had sat by her side and Drea had read a story from one of the fairytale books in her room. 


	29. Shopping for Saturalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senna can not speak the letter "R". It is not easy finding all the "R"s and replacing them. If you still find one you can feel very smart and giggle how silly Drea and Ruru oversaw it. ;)  
> Happy reading!

**Shopping for Saturalia**

 

Senna lifted her winter cap a little to glance at the store Drea and Bishop were taking her to. It was a tailor, the mistress in the orphanage sometimes visited here to get some cloth to sew new clothes for the best behaved children. She had never gotten anything new… except now. She glanced at Bishop and Drea who walked on her sides and held her hands. Drea's hand felt warm but Bishop's was cold, even through the gloves she could feel it.

 

Of course Senna was still worried because he was so cold. Even though he had said he was not in pain and that it was going to be alright, Senna was not stupid. Sometimes adults lied. Maybe Bishop lied because he did not want for Senna to worry. But no matter how close she looked there was no sign of Bishop falling over and being hurt. So she relaxed a little bit and gave Bishop her most encouraging smile. He smiled back.

 

"Is it weally alwight that I can choose?" Senna asked quietly before they entered the store.

 

“Well we have to look how much it costs, but we will tell you if the price is too high.” Drea said. “Just look around and tell us what you would like.”

 

Senna nodded. Bishop opened the door - the chime of a bell told the shopkeeper there were customers coming in - and the ranger kept the door open for the ladies.

Senna's eyes widened from all the colors she saw. All the coats, shirts, skirts, trousers, dresses... it was all so pretty.

"Uwaa..." she gasped in awe.

 

Drea smiled. Of course most of Senna’s clothes would be old ones from Drea and her sister, but after counting through they had decided to get a few new ones. Drea’s father had stopped them before they left and given Drea some money, stating they should get some clothes for Senna as a saturalia gift. He really had already fallen for the big smile Senna beamed at everyone. Even though she had never told Bishop, Drea thought that he resembled her father in many ways. Especially now, when he interacted with Senna. She watched as Senna slowly walked through the store, not daring to touch anything. 

 

The shopkeeper greeted them as he approached them. "How may I be of service, madame, myser?"

 

“We are looking for a few clothes for Senna.” Drea said and began to count out a few things they needed. The shopkeeper nodded and began to present a few clothes to them. 

“What do you think, Senna?” Drea encouraged the girl. 

 

Senna marveled at the piece... then she carefully asked: "Do you have that in pink? It's my favouwite color!"

 

“Sadly not. But we have a very pretty dress that would suit you.” The woman glanced at Drea and Bishop and showed them the dress.

 

Senna's eyes widened from adoration. "It's so pwetty!"

 

Bishop silently agreed. 

“How much would that one be?” Drea asked.

When the shopkeeper told her the price Drea frowned just slightly and Senna’s little heart beat very fast. Bishop smiled on the inside. She really liked that dress but it was not cheap at all. Maybe that one could be the Saturalia gift Rolaf had talked about. “Maybe she should try it on anyway. I mean it might not even fit anyway. And if it does...” He gave Drea a certain look when Senna could not see it. 

 

"Please? Pwetty please?" Senna pleaded. The shopkeeper kindly led the girl to the fitting room and helped her with the dress. After a few moments, Senna came out to show the dress to Bishop and Drea. She did a spin and then a curtsey. "May I have this dance?" she smiled in a very adorable way, and Bishop could have sworn his heart started beating.

 

Drea laughed and went to inspect the dress from close up. It was really well-made and it was suitable to wear in different temperatures as the underskirts were removable. But the price was still steep. After buying the bow for Bishop she had nothing left and since the expedition into the dwemer ruin had failed it was mostly up to Bishop to pay for the clothes. She glanced at him and then encouraged Senna to look for something else because the dress was really expensive.

 

Senna scurried to the fitting room to change back. Bishop sighed. The kid really looked darn adorable in that dress. 

“What do you think?” Bishop whispered. “We could get it as the one special dress. You know… since your father gave us that money for her anyway and she really seems to like it.”

Drea was torn. “It looks great and is really well-made, but…. can we really afford it? I mean.. your bow-”   
“Don’t worry about that, sweetness. I mean… that bow will get us all the meat I can hunt. And we won’t starve.” He pulled her into an embrace. “I know she will grow out of it, but.. you got to admit she looks damn adorable in it. We could even impress Cara with that. I mean… Since we are travelling with the noble dragonborn hero Senna might get a few chances to wear it, right?”

Drea chuckled. “Are you trying to convince both of us that we absolutely have to buy this dress?”

“Maybe.” he admitted. “But my argumentation is not all wrong, is it? I still got some money, sweetness. We’ll get it for her and make it a surprise.”

Drea accepted. Especially because Bishop was right, they were travelling with Cara and now that she would return to being a noble it was possible there would be situations where they had to look the part. 

  
  


When they left the tailor Senna smiled excitedly but there was also a tiny little bit of sadness in her eyes. Bishop was carrying the clothes in his backpack, the special dress hidden from Senna’s eyes. When he looked at the time he pointed at a tavern. “We best get something to eat. I bet a nice warm meal will cheer you up.”

 

"Okie...." Senna agreed quietly.

 

“Now, don’t make such a sad face. Maybe you did not get the pretty dress, but you have all these other clothes.” Drea comforted Senna. 

 

Senna beamed a smile at them, though it didn't quite reach her eyes this time. "It's alwight. I have Bishop and Dwea taking ca'e of me now."

 

Drea stopped walking to give Senna a hug. “Don’t worry, Senna. We are just a little tight on money right now and we did not think we would find you. So now that you are with us we need to step a little bit shorter, but you will have enough to eat and will be warm. We’ll do our best.”

 

“Andrea. Bishop.” Casavir’s voice called out to them. The paladin was in normal clothing and carried a small package which he held somewhat behind his back.

 

Senna hid behind Bishop, only peeking at the approaching man. Who was he? Someone mean?

 

Drea smiled at the man. “Casavir. Are you going Saturalia shopping as well?”

Casavir looked caught but confessed he was. “Yes, and you? Who is this young lady?” he smiled and crouched. “Are you lost, little one?”

 

Senna hesitated as she inspected the man carefully. He didn't seem... like a bad person. His voice was just so deep... 

"I.... I'm Senna. I'm with Bishop and Dwea. We awe shopping for Satuwalia."

 

Casavir looked surprised. “Are you Andrea’s sister?”

“No, Casavir.” Drea said. “My sister is older than me. Senna is an orphan. Bishop found her two days ago and well, she’s going to live with us from now on.”

Casavir looked even more surprised and there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. “She is not… Bishop did not lose himself, did he?”

 

"I would never!" Bishop exclaimed, clearly upset at the paladin's obvious allegation.

Senna tilted her head, glancing at Drea and Bishop back and forth. "Why would Bishop lose himself? Does he get lost?"

 

Casavir calmed his heart. The girl looked fine and Bishop was rough but not a monster. 

“She is fine, Casavir. We healed her wounds and well… Bishop does not really want to bring her back to the orphanage and with those bruises I would not either. We were just going to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?”

 

The paladin agreed to that. He felt happy to be invited by Drea and even though his heart did not long for her as much anymore he still felt something for her. It had been good to ask the shopkeeper to pack the gift for her. At least she would not know what it was. 

The little girl who approached him carefully kept Drea’s hand all to herself while Bishop lead them into a tavern. It was simple, but once more Casavir had to admit he was considerate. Drea and Senna sat in a corner where they would not be disturbed by any drunken patrons while Bishop sat next to Drea and left the seat next to Senna to Casavir. 

 

Senna glanced at Casavir curiously. "Awe you a knight?" she asked. "You just look so.... chi.... chival.... uhm.... Knightly!" she struggled with the right word before making out her own.

 

Casavir looked at the girl and after his first surprise he laughed. “No, little Miss Senna. I am a paladin. It is similar to a knight, but a paladin does not serve the emperor, but the gods. I have sworn an oath to protect those in need and to live in the best interest of the gods. Do you pray to the gods?” he looked at her in a friendly and curious manner.

 

"I pway to the goddess of love and compassion… I like that pwiestess." Senna answered. "She told me that if I pway haad enough she'll give me a chance to find a good home."

 

Casavir smiled. “Mara is a goddess, not a priestess, but  I think it is right that you will find a good home if you just try to be a good person. And…” he leaned to Senna to whisper to her. “I’m sure Miss Drea will give you a nice home. You can trust her.”

 

Senna pouted. "Thewe's a pwiestess of Mawa who visited at the ohphanage...." she mumbled before her pout melted to a smile. "Dwea is weally nice! And Kaanwyy and Bishop!"

 

“A priestess? I see.” Casavir chuckled as he realized he had misunderstood her. “And she told you about lady Mara then?”

 

Senna nodded. "She did!" she declared excitedly and then she started to tell Casavir what the priestess had taught her about the goddess.

 

“Don’t you go ruining the girl with your holy sermons.” Bishop grumbled. Yes, maybe he was a little jealous to see Senna so happy with Casavir. Only a tiny little bit. 

 

“I am not, Bishop. And trusting into something good will not harm her. I am sure she will know that it is not only prayer that makes someone a good person.”

 

Senna glanced at Bishop, beaming a smile. "I know Bishop is a good pewson! He helped me! Good people help each other!"

 

Drea smiled and then the serving woman stood next to them. “What would you like to eat?”

 

Bishop glanced at Senna. "What would you like, kid?"

Senna thought for a moment. "Could I have wice and chicken, please? And a sweetwoll as dessewt?" she said carefully, almost afraid that her plea would be turned down.

 

“Rice and chicken sounds good, for me as well, please. But no cake, Senna. Remember what I told you earlier? We need to watch our money, so we only buy what we need, alright?” Drea felt uncomfortable denying her the sweetroll, but she knew Senna had to learn this before it would glide through their hands. 

 

Senna nodded and looked down at her hands. "I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to sound gweedy."

 

“It’s alright, Senna.” Drea assured her. “I’m not angry. It is better to ask and tell us what you like than not to do it at all. One day you will have a sweetroll, when we have enough money. Or maybe for your birthday. When is your birthday?”

 

"Late summer... I think...." Senna replied quietly. "It's still waam but the leaves awe changing colors...."

 

“That sounds more like early autumn.” Casavir said, having listened to the conversation after ordering. The serving woman left them after Bishop ordered some tea as well. 

“Yeah.” Bishop agreed. “But that is kind of…” Well, she hardly would know her birthday when it was not celebrated. Bishop didn’t know his either. At some point Drea had declared she wanted for him to have a Birthday and had found a date just so she could give him a bunch of self-made biscuits.

 

"Thewe's a festival in town when my biwthday is", Senna told them.

 

That helped. Casavir flawlessly counted all the days that were celebrated in the Imperial City. 

Then they figured the one Senna meant. When the food came she became silent and ate. Like before she ate rather fast and Drea asked her to slow down so she would not get stomach cramps. 

 

"But in the ohphanage othe’s would steal food foom you...." Senna started after swallowing.

"You're not in the orphanage anymore. You're with us, remember?" Bishop said gently, but with a slightly strict undertone. "Chew properly and swallow."

 

Senna nodded and looked ashamed. 

“Don’t look so sad, Senna. We are not angry. Just... it is not good for you if you eat so fast. No-one is going to take your food from you. I promise.” Drea vowed and smiled to Senna. 

 

Senna nodded again, her sadness dissolved to relief. She took another mouthful and chewed for a while before she swallowed. She glanced at the knight, who ate with such good manners she thought it was a dance he had perfected. She tried to imitate it.

Bishop frowned. 

 

Casavir saw it, too. He smiled. What a sweet little girl. It was good to know that Andrea and Bishop took care of her. Although that also meant… 

“Are you still going to look for a cure?”

 

"Stupid question!" Bishop scoffed. "Of course! Like I would endanger that kid... and Drea... longer than necessary!"

Senna glanced at Casavir. "Do you know a cu'e for Bishop's illness? If you do, mister Paladin, please give it to him!"

 

Casavir wondered for a moment what they had told the girl. “Sadly I do not know how to find it.” he said. “But I promised I will help and a paladin never breaks a promise this important.”

Then he looked up. “But are you sure? It might get dangerous and with a child…”

 

"I'll keep her safe", Bishop said solemnly.

 

“I know it won’t be easy, Casavir,” Drea said, “but it is still better than being an orphan that gets beaten up and not having enough food. Just look at how thin she is.”

 

Casavir nodded. “Then I shall do my best to support you with that as well.”

 

“Don’t you-” Bishop started.

“Thank you Casavir. It is much appreciated.” Drea interrupted Bishop. 

“You are welcome, Andrea.” Casavir smiled at her.

Of course Bishop grumbled, but he knew something better than swearing. He pulled Drea close to his side and kissed her lovingly but also possessively. That ought to teach that paladin who Drea belonged to. 

Casavir chose to not look at them when Drea gave Bishop a short glare before she returned the kiss. 

 

Senna glanced at Casavir while the adults did adult things. "I like you!" she beamed a smile at him.

 

Casavir smiled at her. “Thank you, Senna. I think you are a nice girl, too. Are you going to spend Saturalia with Andrea and Bishop?”

 

Senna nodded, looking excited while Drea and Bishop excused themselves and went to talk to the innkeeper. "Yes! We we'e buying pwesents when you came."

 

“Did you get a nice present for Andrea and Bishop? You know, I could help you to find something.” he offered.

 

Senna gazed at Casavir with big, pleading eyes. "Could you weally? I wanna find the best pwesents!"

 

Casavir chuckled and looked over to Drea and Bishop who had gone to the bar to buy a few more things. “You have no money, right? How about we do this: I give you a few coins and in return you can do something… like… When we are going to travel again you could help with the food. What do you think?” He knew Drea wanted to teach Senna that money had to be earned, so he best offered her work. “Or perhaps you could help me with something. I have to go to the temple later and bring a few things to my order. You could help carry them back.”

 

Senna nodded vigorously. "Of couwse!" she said while smiling eagerly. "I'd be happy to!"

 

Casavir smiled. “Then we do that.” He was sure Andrea trusted him enough to leave Senna with him if they had to return home. He pulled out his purse and counted a few septims on the table before putting them in a smaller satchel and giving it to Senna. “Now you need to be careful that no-one will steal it. It is the best if you carry it hidden under your shirt- or dress. You could carry it around your neck. Just make sure you always know where it is and that no-one else can get to it.” He said in an attempt to teach her this lesson in hopes she would not have her money stolen one day and learn it the hard way.

 

Senna huggled the satchel against her chest like it was the most precious thing in her life, and then she placed it inside a pocket that was sewn inside her winter cloak, so it would be difficult to get to. She fell into pondering silence. What would Drea and Bishop like to have? She barely knew them... but they were nice people...

"What would you give to someone you like, mistew paladin?" she eventually asked as she looked up at Casavir.

 

“Are you thinking on what you want to give to Andrea and Bishop? Hmmm...” He pondered for a moment. “I think it matters not so much what it is, and more that you want to make them happy. Andrea from what I know likes bunnies and cute things and she likes food.” He chuckled at the thought of how she always ate with great appetite. “As for Bishop… he is a hunter and I think there are few things he really likes other than his freedom and his wolf. He cares deeply for Andrea and I am sure if he helped you then he cares for you as well.”

 

Senna tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtful and contemplating. Then she nodded as an idea had begun to grow in her head.

 

Drea and Bishop returned to them. 

“Sorry, it took a little moment, but now we got everything. Thank you for staying with Senna, Casavir.” Drea said with a smile. 

“It was my pleasure.” Casavir said. “I have to run a few errands, if you don’t mind I would like to accompany you.”

“Of course!” Drea agreed immediately.

 

Senna looked excited as well. The knight was a nice person. "Cashvii, do you have a howse? Can I wide it ? Please? Pwetty please?"

Bishop frowned, feeling slightly jealous. Casavir was always getting the girls' attention, no matter what.

 

“I don’t. When I need to travel by horse I borrow one from the order, but usually I travel by foot.” Casavir explained.

 

"You must be weally stwong then", Senna admired the man with big eyes. "I bet you can kill dwagons!"

 

Casavir took Senna’s hand so she would not get lost. “I can not. But I know someone who can. Miss Cara. She is a very good friend of Andrea, have you met her yet?”

 

Senna shook her head. "No, I haven't met hew yet. Is she pwetty? Is she nice?" she asked carefully.

 

“She is very nice.” Casavir told her. “I’m sure you will meet her soon enough. We will be travelling together again once she has dealt with the things she came here for. And after all it is Saturalia, I am sure her family is happy to see her again.”

 

Senna nodded and fell to a thoughtful silence.

 

They spent the afternoon together. At some point they split up so that Drea and Bishop could find a gift for Senna and Casavir promised to bring her back home once he was done with his errands and Senna had found something for them. Of course he did not say the latter one.

 

Senna walked at Casavir's side, holding onto his big, warm hand as she glanced around the marketplace to find what she needed for her idea. 

 

Casavir let her lead him around. She seemed to have something in mind.

 

Senna went to the bakery, and she politely asked the baker for a good recipe for a pie. "I want to surprise Dwea and Bishop on Satuwalia, because they've been so nice to me", she explained with a cheerful smile. "I think Dwea's mama has most ingwedients in the house alweady...."

 

“You should buy at least some of them, Senna.” Casavir said. 

 

Senna started to think, then she asked for a small list of ingredients, like flour and berries.

 

Casavir watched the girl. She seemed to have little experience in using money. Luckily the mere presence of the paladin made the baker give her an agreeable price. 

As they left the bakery Senna hugged the basket against her chest. Then they went to the temple to get what Casavir had to bring to the order.

Once that was done he brought her back to the Greenhills. Senna seemed content now, still holding her basket tightly.


	30. Being a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going a little deeper into Bishop's and Drea's relationship and Drea's dark past. Hope you like it.

**Being a vampire**

 

Drea and Bishop had not returned yet. Casavir promised Senna they would see each other again soon before he left and then Senna excitedly asked Drea’s mother if she could bake a cake for Bishop and Drea. Bergerite helped Senna with the cake and when it was in the oven Senna happily emptied the rest of the dough bowl with her fingers. She had never done this, but Bergerite said that Drea and her sister had always done that as children and once Senna tried she smiled brightly from delight.

 

Senna worked hard to knead the other dough, and eventually she was making little biscuits out of it, in the forms of bunnies and wolves. She was so excited to do it all by herself.

 

When Bishop and Drea returned Senna shooed them out of the kitchen. “It’s a su’pwise!” she declared with stern eyes. 

Bishop laughed. “We bring her somewhere safe and warm and before you realize it she throws us out.”

 

"She wanted to make something for you two", Drea's mother explained quietly as she watched over Senna from the door frame. "Let her."

 

Drea handed her mother the things for the kitchen they bought. “Then we’ll just wait. Do you need help with anything? We got some butter and the milk you asked for. Oh and was Casavir here? Is he still here?”

 

"The polite man who walked Senna here? He left soon after Senna started to work in the kitchen."

 

“Oh. I was hoping to give him a gift for Saturalia. Oh well, we’ll see him again.”

 

Bishop grumbled with a frown.

 

Drea kissed his cheek. “What’s on your mind?” She took his hand and lead him upstairs to wrap the gifts and check if they had everything for Senna they would need.

 

Bishop just looked grumpy. He didn't want to admit he was jealous.  _ That stupid faulty priest stealing all my girls.... _

 

Drea sat down on the floor and spread out their buyings. She knew it was good to give Bishop a bit of time. Something was clearly bugging him, but prying was not going to get him to speak his mind. She began to look through the clothes they had gotten in the city and the ones they had gotten from her parents. 

Bishop picked up the special dress and looked at it. 

 

"Hey... " the ranger started. "You think we could... find some of your old toys for her?" Bishop asked quietly.

 

“Of course. I’m sure my parents won’t mind. What do you think she would like? I doubt she can already read, so the books won’t do much as of yet.”

 

Bishop shrugged. "I don't know... dolls maybe? Can't really say when my childhood was nothing but learning to survive however I could. You should know better. You at least have parents that  _ actually cared _ ."

His tone was almost rueful.

 

She looked up and then walked over to the bed to sit down next to him. “Are you worried she might not be happy around you? That you don’t know enough to make her happy?”

 

Bishop frowned, and mumbled something incoherent, seemingly busy with a piece of wrapping paper.

 

“You know…” Drea began, slowly measuring her words. “I think you already did give her the best thing anyone ever did for her. At least since she’s become an orphan. You stopped and stepped in for her. You brought her here. You made her feel safe. From all the things I have been given by my family that is the one that I care about most. Even when I was never abused like she was. So I think she values this. Even if she does not know it yet one day when she will look back she will realize that all of her happiness came from that one moment. When you stepped in and helped her. And if you decide to continue keeping her safe then she will see that. She may not voice it but it will be there. Toys and food and clothes. They are all good, but they are more of a tool in supporting her. The thing that really matters is that you care. And if you are worried that you won’t do well with that because you never had a good example: I think you are one of the best examples I have ever seen. Not only with Senna, but with me as well. I was safe and warm and happy when you were there in all the time we spent together. Because I could always count on you.”

 

Bishop gazed at Drea after her little speech. Again... that wisdom she hid emerged in words he had tried to figure out on his own. He placed his hand against her cheek - her warmth basically shot through him... and he realized how thirsty he now was because he felt her blood course through her veins... heard her heart beating faster....

 

Drea leaned in for a kiss. 

“I love you, Bishop. Because I can trust you. Because you are always there for me. You got it right there.” She lay her hand on his heart. “To me you are the best man I ever met. Well… besides my father that is.” She smirked at him. 

 

Before Drea could react, he was pinning her down against the mattress of the bed, his gleaming eyes piercing through hers, but he wasn't using any vampire powers. The desire was apparent, however, but the thing was.... 

"If I was human, I'd make you mine in so many different ways right now", he whispered with a predatory growl. His face landed on her neck, his lips softly nibbled her skin. Her scent was intoxicating... 

_ I want a taste.... No! _

Suddenly he was on the other side of the room, staring at Drea with a panicky expression. He pressed his hand against his nose and mouth, tried to forget the monster's demand for her blood.

 

Drea sat up on the bed in confusion. One look at him was enough to realize what was going on. He was fighting it. And he was afraid of hurting her. “Bishop…” 

Carefully she sat up. She wanted to walk over and hug him but given that he had fled to the door she better stayed where she was. “I have a few blood potions.” She summoned a chest and opened it. “Here.” She held out a large bottle to him. “Just come back here and drink.”

 

Bishop stopped breathing through his nose and he collected the last remains of his willpower to approach Drea, grab the bottle, open the cork and drink it empty. The beast inside him settled, but it was still pacing around, its invisible eyes locked on Drea's neck, wanting... desiring... 

Bishop released a deep sigh after emptying the bottle. He wiped his mouth and sat back down next to Drea. "You know that I would never hurt you, right? You better be ready to defend yourself if I ever lose my mind because of this.... lust for blood."

 

She leaned onto him. “If you’d ever bite me… I would not be angry. I know you are fighting it. Constantly. Cara said it is hard for her, too. She told me that is one of the reasons why she only travels with Inigo. Apparently Khajiit are… less alluring than humans. She said it helps, but that she thinks about biting someone almost all the time.”

Drea paused. 

“I know I probably don’t know half of it, Bishop, but if you’d bite me I still believe that you would know when to stop. Yes, I would be afraid, but I would try to trust you. It is only blood. It reproduces as long as you don’t kill me and I got cure potions so I don’t get sick.”

 

Bishop wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. "But even so.... you'd think I'd be able to forgive myself if I did bite and drink from you?"

 

“How about you just try it? Right now. You can have as many potions as you need and then we just try it.” Bishop could hear the determination in her voice even when her heart was fluttering. “I know we can do this, Bishop. Because I know you don’t want to hurt me. But my blood would make you feel calmer. Luc said so. The more blood you have drunk the more peaceful the beast is. It needs the blood to keep forever young and to heal itself, so if you have some everyday it would be enough, right?”

 

Bishop's insides felt like they were being ripped apart.  _ This woman is insane! I could kill her if I slip even for one second! And there's the little kid downstairs! What would she say if she saw me hurting Drea, huh? _

"Drea... I don't think it's a good idea..." he said with a frown, then he felt beast lunge inside him.  _ I WANT HER!  _

 

Drea leaned in to kiss him. Then she gave him another bottle. 

 

Bishop swallowed hard as he accepted the bottle. He drank it empty, keeping his eyes on Drea, looking for any faltering of her resolve.  _ Dammit, woman! You're so stupid!  _

 

But Drea did not waver. She sat by his side and just patiently waited. It was good Luc and Cara had given her all these potions. “Maybe we should take a little walk tonight. What do you think?”

 

Bishop nodded. "Yeah... after the kid is sound asleep."

 

Drea smiled at him. Bishop felt her heart beat more calmly. “You can bite me. But… Don’t bite where it hurts.” Her pout made him smile at her. “Maybe my arm? I used to bite myself there, so it might be alright.” She looked at him with a question.

 

Bishop looked at her with one eyebrow cocked and the other was in a deep frown. Question and confusion. "You.... bit yourself?"

 

Drea glanced at him. “Well… I told you I came to Skyrim because I felt like I had failed my life, right? That I was a prostitute and a lot more when I could not take it anymore. So I left Cyrodiil. Well… I… I was not sure… back then…” she struggled with talking about her past. “I just failed in so many ways and I was not happy. And I felt like I deserved to be hated and used. But at the same time I was hurt by that. So I hurt myself because I felt like I deserved punishment. And most of all punishment for not being able to love myself.”

She stopped there and the look in her eyes told Bishop that she expected him to find that idiotic. But it also told him that she was afraid. Her heart rate went up again.

When he remained silent she continued.

“I know it’s stupid, but that’s how I felt. Eventually I realized that I was harming myself because I was unhappy and so I forced myself to stop. And I left Cyrodiil. I never told my family I was suffering like this.” she added quietly. “I was afraid it would hurt them.”

 

Bishop kept quiet, but he was listening.

 

“I came to Skyrim then. And I was almost eaten by vampires and met Cara. And you. And well… with you I slowly began to feel like I am not all that bad. Like I actually can be good for something. And that I don’t have to… sleep with you so you are nice to me.”

 

He swallowed. So that was why she had gotten so overly angry when he had gotten her drunk and… Because she had thought he was going to use her and bring back the things she tried to leave behind. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. What should he say?

 

“Anyway.” she continued. “Back in those days I bit myself often because I felt like it… well, the physical pain seemed to lessen the painful thoughts. So I bit myself until there was an imprint that hurt enough so the pain overwrote my mind and thoughts. But the more I did it the less it helped. I guess I just got used to the pain and I had to harm myself in other ways. Until I eventually realized it was not going to get me anywhere.”

 

Bishop frowned.  _ Yup, insane, stupid, adorable, silly....  _ "It never does, sweetness. Pain never alleviates anything."

 

“Maybe.” she said quietly. 

 

"Weren't we supposed to wrap the gifts?" Bishop said with a slight grin, leading the grim conversation back to happier things.

 

“Didn’t you want to drink from me?” She watched him and it was clear he could say no if her wanted to.

 

"I really shouldn't...." Bishop whispered, and the beast inside him roared, clawing and gnawing at him like red hot steel blades slicing through sinew. He acknowledged the want... the  _ lust  _ for her blood... 

_Just a small taste... it won't do anything... Just a little.... No! NO! I won't._ _I can't!_

 

Drea could see his struggle and left it at that. “Let’s wrap the gifts. You said you already got something for Cara and Luc. Can I see it?”

 

Bishop shrugged. "Yeah... somewhat."

 

Drea looked at him. “Are you alright? You’re not… angry, are you?”

 

Bishop scoffed. "If I was angry, you'd know it." he said as he revealed his gift for the dragonborn and her vampire boyfriend. 

 

“Awww. That is so cute! Like little Camilla. I wonder if they are doing alright.” Drea marveled at the cat family from wood. Like a jigsaw puzzle they fit in with one another.

“I bet Cara will like it. She really seems to love animals.”

 

Something ticked in Bishop's mind all of a sudden. Cara... animals.... Karnwyr.... in a cave... injured... and a blond woman healing him. The vision was brief before it faded and Bishop shook his head to return to reality.  _ What an odd daydream. There hadn't been any woman there... I went to get supplies and patch Karnwyr up...  _

"She does, doesn't she?"

 

Drea smiled and puzzled the cats and kittens apart to see that they really were separate animals and yet they fit into each other. “They are so cute! I bet Senna would love something like that.” Then she remembered Bishop had bought them when he found Senna. “Did she chose them?”

  
“Sort of.” Bishop said. He thought of the bunnies. Drea clearly liked the way the cats fit into one another. It would be an awesome gift. Not practical and yet… He smiled a little and then he was behind her, hugging her tightly. “You are my favourite bunny!" he whispered. The beast still wanted a taste. But that had to wait. Right now he just wanted to be with her, wrapping gifts for her - no,  _ their  _ friends. 


	31. I am home

**I am home**

 

Cara paced around the salon. She just couldn't sit down, calm herself... not when her family was practically at the door of Rosie's house. Many thoughts rolled down the hills of her consciousness. Too many, too fast... everything was a messy blur inside of her. Worry that Tyran would find out, excitement of seeing her parents, her siblings... the panic of introducing Luc... everything.... Not to mention her being the dragonborn, and a vampire... 

The door opened and Cara stopped in the middle of her steps, automatically straightening the hem of her dark red dress, then she made sure a few curls landed nicely over her shoulder... Only to see Luc entering the room, carrying Camilla in his arms. The little kitten had grown up a lot since the first time she saw her. Now she was actually looking like a healthy, curious little kitten.

 

“You look nervous, my darling. Little Camilla won’t be happy to see her mama all nervous.”

“Miu”

Luck chuckled. “See? She was trying to get out of her basked all the time so I thought I bring her here.”

 

Cara smiled and crouched to call over the kitten. Camilla jumped off Luc's arms, landing... well... it wasn't graceful but the kitten seemingly was unharmed by it because she just regained her balance and ran to Cara, pushing her little head against her hand.

"Oh you little sweetheart", Cara said as she petted the kitten, who just purred at her. A faint smile drew across her face before she picked up the kitten and nestled her in her arms, where the purring got louder.

"I hope she's not cold...." Cara said as she sat down on the divan.

 

“Well if her temperature is any indicator she is fine. It was less when we traveled here.” Luc said. He knew Cara’s senses for this were not as sharp as his because she was not old as a vampire. His hand reached out to hers. “Just know that it will be alright. We are both here for you.”

 

Cara smiled to hide her worry. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen... that nasty feeling of ice cold fist clenching around her heart was something she had felt countless times before.  _ Trust your guts. It never fails you. _

"I just... can't shake the feeling that something b--" she started, then the door opened once more.

"Madame Miana De Missere and her children have arrived, my lady", a servant announced and Cara jumped to stand so quickly a disagreeing hiss was heard.

First one to enter was Hannes, her big brother who seemed to have not aged a day. By his side was their mother... and Cara's heart was wrenched by the fist that held it in its clutch. She looked so old and feeble, not the mother she once knew. Her once radiant blonde hair was all grey, her young face was a web of wrinkles, her eyes were deep in her skull, like she had lost a lot of weight. After them Vanna came inside. She looked so young and beautiful with coppery blonde hair and radiant turquoise eyes, dressed in a winter dress that was dark blue, which really complimented everything about her, especially her slender figure. 

Cara released a sob.  _ Where's papa? And Tuor?  _

Hannes escorted Miana to sit on a comfortable armchair, before he turned to look at Cara.

"You've changed, little sister. You look more..."

"Cara!" Vanna squealed and scurried to hug her.

Cara just stood there, not knowing how to react. Then, after Vanna released her, she opened her mouth. "Where's papa? Where's Tuor?"

Her mother pulled out a tissue, Vanna turned her now saddened face away, and Hannes stepped closer to whisper the most terrible news Cara ever wanted to hear.

"Papa and Tuor have passed away, Cara."

Cara's legs gave in, and she stared at nothing when sadness wrecked her insides, and she was unable to fill the damp to cry enough tears for the loss she had not been aware of.

 

Luc caught her and helped her to sit down while Vanna, Hannes and Rosie, who had entered behind them, looked sad as well. Luc could see they had tried to make their peace with the situation, but that those two have been very loved. He stroked down Cara’s back while she cried helplessly. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Cara.” Rosie whispered. “I just couldn’t tell you when you had just come back from the dead…” The older woman pressed a tissue in front of her mouth to cover her own grief. “Papa searched for you. He did everything he could. When they would not let us see your body…” she sobbed again. “He thought something was off and tried to find you, hoping you had just run away to find real love. He missed you so much…”

Her voice trailed off and she tried to dry her tears.

 

Cara hiccupped a question: "Was it... Tyran...?" even when her voice was low and barely audible because of tears, it held a slight threat to it.

 

“Father died because of an illness, Cara.” Hannes explained quietly. Although he looked composed there was a hint of anger in his voice. “He sold everything we could spare to find you. The more we wanted to see you the more Leonlilius forced us out. So father began to hire people to look for you and that cost us almost all we had. The more Leonlilius pushed us away the more worried he got. He became ill from worry but he said he did not want a healer because that would have taken money from the search. The people he hired found out that you might really not lie in that grave and although they could not find any proof it got more and more clear that they had harmed you. They said it was even possible that this bastard had sold you to slavers.”

Cara’s mother sobbed at that and Vanna hurried to her side to hug her.

“We had nothing to prove anything and so father slowly got more and more ill and finally…” Hannes breathed out and in to calm himself. “Tuor got ill as well. The healers could not do anything for him and I think… his death broke father fully. He died a few days after Tuor.” Hannes said quietly. 

“But now that you are here, tell us, Cara. Did he harm you? Did you run away because he did something to you?” The man’s voice wavered from suppressed anger.

 

Cara leaned against Luc's chest, crying hopelessly to the news.  _ Papa was gone... he did everything he could... why didn't I return to Leyawiin the moment I woke up and regained my strength?!  _

After taking a few deep breaths Cara looked at her remaining family. "Tyran.... is not a human being. He's sick... he's a monster. And he revels in every moment he gets to fulfil his sick fantasies!"

 

As Cara began to tell them about the hell she had gone through in that house she began to cry several times while the old woman on the sofa cried with her. Vanna and Rosie looked terribly shocked and Hannes just looked like he was going to rip Tyran Leonlilius and his mother apart. Much like Luc. 

“Those BASTARDS!” Hannes finally exclaimed, his voice not only raised. “They will pay for every single-”

Rosie lay a hand on his arm. 

“Hannes. Maybe we should let Cara rest for a moment. I am sure with all of that it is clear why she did not come back. I shall talk to my dear husband and we will send a plea to the officials. With Cara here I am sure we have enough proof to…” She took another deep breath. Her family had suffered so much and only with the help of her dear husband they had been able to go on. Her dear father and Tuor deserved better. They deserved to be avenged. But Cara was a broken woman and Rosie was not willing to lose another member of her family to this monster and grief. 

“The guest rooms are prepared and although papa and Tuor are gone this Saturalia we should be thankful most of all. Praise the goddess for keeping Cara safe in all that time.” She hugged Cara sisterly. “I am so glad you are home, Cara. You’ll see, we are going to be happy again.” 

Then she smiled to Luc who obviously was more than a companion or a bodyguard to her little sister. The man who had brought her little sister back home. 

 

Luc stroked Cara's back over and over to calm her. "Come, my darling one... let us retire for now." he urged gently. 

Cara wiped her face, gave Camilla to Luc and stood up to walk to her mother. She sniffled miserably as she fell on her knees and pressed her face to the folds of Miana's dress and only the shaking of her shoulders indicated that she was crying. Miana gently started to stroke Cara's hair.

"I'm sorry, mama. I'm so sorry... I should have come back sooner...." Cara sniffled when she could, and Miana only hussed gently.

"Hush, dearest", the old woman said with a faint smile lingering on her face. "I am relieved that you survived... that you're back home with us now. Shed your tears, and smile again. That is all I want to see from now on."

Cara sniffled a while longer, before she was able to get up. She kissed her mother's cheek, then she hugged both Hannes and Vanna.

"I'm glad you're safe now", Vanna said as she hugged Cara.

"You'll see. We'll bring Tyran's head on a platter so you can smash it", Hannes whispered so that only Cara could hear.

Cara chuckled. "I think you have to beat Luc to it."

 

Luc offered his hand to Hannes then. “Lucias Seskrad.” he introduced himself. “And as Cara said: You might have to beat me on that. Or we could bring that monster down together. Either way that man has to die for what he did.”

 

As Hannes shook Luc’s hand he nodded in agreement. He felt that Luc was cold, but also that he cared deeply for Cara. And as the head of house de Missere he did more than agree already. If Cara wanted to be with this man then Hannes would happily let her. His dear little rebellious sister had come back because of this man. He had given her the bravery to return and face Leonlilius. 

 

Cara stepped next to Luc, and took Camilla into her arms as the little kitten so demanded. Vanna squealed. "Aww, you have a little kitten!"

Cara smiled and petted Camilla. "Her name is Camilla. Luc and I saved her."

"She's adorable!" Vanna said and carefully reached with her hand to let the little kitten sniff her. 

Camilla hesitated, but seeing Cara not disapproving the stranger, the kitten pushed her little head against Vanna's hand briefly before returning her attention to Cara. "Miu!"

Cara chuckled. "Yes, little one, food will be served soon!"

 

Rosie smiled. “I will see you for dinner later.” She excused herself and left. A maid soon entered and brought some hot tea for the guests. Hannes soon was talking to Luc while Vanna and Cara adored little Camilla who had decided to find out who the old lady was. 

 

Cara gently introduced Camilla to Miana, who allowed the little ball of fur settle down on her lap with loud purr echoing from her little chest.

"Oh my", Cara gasped in awe. "She's never been that loud with her purr."

Miana chuckled.

 

Camilla immediately liked the old lady. She enjoyed the soft strokes and purred to express her agreement. The tip of her tail swung a little as she curiously looked at the woman and nuzzled her head in the hand that stroked her.

 

Miana petted the little kitten gently. The small smile on her face was enough to tell that she adored Camilla.

"Silly little kitten. Is mama's dress more comfortable than your basket?" Cara asked with a smile.

"Miu!" Camilla answered and just pushed her head against Miana's hand again.

"Aww.... she's so cute!" Vanna squealed.

 

Camilla happily enjoyed all the pets she could get before she decided to take a nap on Miana’s lap. The women began to talk about lighter things. Cara told them about Skyrim and the recent journey to Cyrodiil with their friends. 

“Drea got sick, but hopefully she will recover, now that she is home with her family.” Cara said.

 

"Sounds like you've made many good friends. I'm jealous... you get to see so many places", Vanna said dreamily.

"It's not... always fun", Cara admitted. "But yes, Skyrim is a very beautiful place. We could go there together at some point. I could show you many nice places there."

 

Vanna absolutely wanted to go. 

“But… I should stay. Mother needs someone to be there and help.” she said carefully. Cara was surprised how much Vanna seemed to have grown up. But she had had to. 

 

"The world is for us...." Cara started with a nostalgic smile. 

"Let's go!" Vanna finished, but then she became serious. "But I might not be able to, even if I wanted."

 

Miana stroked over Camilla’s fur. “I can not keep you with me forever, Vanna. You should see the world and find love. We clearly failed to find the right man for Cara while we did very well with Rosie. Perhaps it is better for you to see the world and find happiness for yourself…” her voice trailed off. “The young man Cara brought with her seems to be good and kind. If only we had met him all those years ago. I am sure Aldrin would have liked him as well. Such a nice gentleman…”

 

Cara glanced at Luc, who was talking with Hannes. Her smile was radiant, and adoration was apparent. 

"He's the most wonderful man I've ever met, mama."

Vanna sighed deeply. "You're so lucky, Cara."

 

Then Cara began to tell them about Luc. She was in the middle of telling the story about how he had found little Camilla when a maid came in and announced the dinner was served.

 

Hannes hurried to help Miana, and Cara took Camilla in her arms. Luc joined her side and Vanna followed at their wake, looking almost jealous as she saw how adoringly Luc gazed at Cara and Cara returned the look with a loving smile on her face.

_ When will be my turn?  _ she wondered.


	32. Saturalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senna's first Saturalia.
> 
> This is the last chapter for today, but there will be more soon.

**Saturalia**

 

Then Saturalia came. Cara felt happy, content and warm. It had scared her family when she carefully had explained that she and Luc were vampires. But Cara had told them all about it. And that they were looking for a cure alongside a paladin of the Order of the Oak, who had decided to give them a chance. 

Luc had vowed to Hannes that he would never harm anyone and that after centuries of loneliness he finally had hope of finding a cure and live a life that was worth living. 

 

Now they sat in the salon with Rosie’s husband and children and watched as the children happily unpacked boxes full of toys and new dresses and other things. Cara and Luc had used the previous day to venture into the city and get gifts as well and Cara was happy to see everyone liked what she had chosen for them. For the first time in forever she felt at home, even when this was actually the home of her sister and her husband. 

 

Luc smirked at her. “Don’t you want to open the box on your lap? I wonder how that got there.” Cara looked down and was surprised to see a small box on her lap. She had been daydreaming again. 

 

Cara picked up the box and took off the ribbon. Then she opened it, only to gasp from awe, shock and surprise. Two gold rings sat inside the box, both decorated with red gems, were they garnets or rubies... she couldn't begin to guess. One of the rings held a heart-shaped ruby, the other was a simple band with smaller rubies placed here and there, and there was a cleft that fitted the bottom of the heart perfectly. 

Cara raised her eyes to Luc's.

Vanna peeked over their shoulders. "Oh, those look lovely!"

 

Luc looked into Cara’s eyes with a slight nervousness. 

“I know you are technically a married woman, but this man has no right over you and to me you are the most amazing woman that ever walked on the face of Nirn. Maybe this is a little sudden but…” he knelt down and his eyes showed nothing but deeply-felt love. “Would you consider becoming my wife?”

 

Cara's jaw dropped. Vanna squealed. 

Of course Cara wanted to, she did, but there were so many things going on in her life. Being the Dragonborn, searching for a cure, making sure that Tyran would never harm another soul again... 

"Luc... I'm..." she hesitated, looking into his eyes. It was sudden, but at the same time... she could not wish for anyone else. No-one else could make her feel more alive than Luc. Cara smiled lovingly to him. "I will", came her answer after a small moment of silence. "We'll just need to take care of Tyran...."

 

“Oh we will.” Hannes said once he found his speech again. So Lucias had really done it. Hannes laughed on the inside. Of course Luc had talked to him the day before and asked how Hannes felt about Cara getting married again.  _ “If the man was as upright and caring as you are, certainly.” _ Hannes had said and Luc had smiled somewhat mysteriously. 

 

Cara chuckled through her tears as Luc gently placed the heart-shaped ruby on her finger. She returned the favour by placing the other one on Luc's finger. They joined their hands and kissed. Vanna started to cheer and applaud, followed by everyone else.

"You deserve to smile after all this time, dearest", Miana said, nodding approvingly. 

"Finally, a man that can take proper care of our Cara." Rosie added.

 

Luc was the happiest he had been in… well he could not remember anytime he had felt like this. She had said yes. The most beautiful, witty and charming woman he had ever met. He kissed her again, slow and with loving determination. “My sweet darling Cara. My heart never felt this beating as it does right now.”

 

Cara leaned against him. "Same here! My Luc... my love", she whispered as she smiled happily. She kissed him again. 

Then Vanna hurried to the side, picked up a case and took out her lute. After a small moment of tuning it, she started to play a cheerful ballad.

 

Luc smiled and although the room was not a ballroom he made a polite bow to Cara. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Cara giggled and took his hand. "Absolutely!"

Luc lead her into a cheerful walz. Soon after Hannes offered his dear mother a dance as well. Everyone was cheerful and happy.

  
  


Meanwhile not so far away, in the living room of the Greenhills, Senna was just opening her first gift. In fact not only the first Saturalia gift of the evening, but the first gift of her life. She felt very excited and as she removed the ties from the linen wrapping her little heart beat so fast that Bishop felt his own heart resonate. Drea’s parents, her grandparents and even her sister had all packed something for the little girl. 

Senna did not even realize it yet and thought all these gifts were for everyone else. Drea sat next to the tree with her to help her read the labels on the packages. 

 

Senna pulled out a pair of shoes and matching socks. "Uwaa... these awe weally lovely! Thank you!" she beamed a smile at them all. Then she tried them on and walked around proudly. 

“Come back here, Senna. You need to unpack a lot more.” Drea laughed. 

 

Senna scurried back, all excited to do more things. She picked up the next package and gave it to Drea to read aloud the receiver.

 

“This one is for Grandma and Grandpa.” Senna hurried to bring it and watched excitedly as they opened it. Then she hurried back when she saw it was only a bottle of wine, uninteresting to her. The next one Drea had was for Senna again.

 

Senna sat down to open the present. This time she got a box full of small wooden figurines - horses, humans, other animals and such. She looked so touched by such a gift that tears dwelled in her eyes. "These awe so cute..."

 

She scurried to the table with the figures, wanting to play with them right away, but once more was, under laughter, sent back to open her other presents. While Senna’s eyes grew wide, confused why she got so many gifts, Bishop took the figures and placed them next to each other on the table. He quietly thanked Drea’s parents for them in Senna’s place, who was simply too overwhelmed by the whole situation.

 

"So many pwesents!" Senna squealed, picking up the one with the pretty dress inside it. She asked Drea to read the label on it.

 

Bishop leaned forward, seeing the wrapping of the gift. 

“Oh, this one is for you as well.” Drea acted surprised. She watched excited as Senna unwrapped it.

 

Senna unwrapped it and.... "Uwaa! It's the pwetty dwess!" she announced as she pulled it up and huggled it against herself. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 

Of course Senna wanted to put it on. She got helped into it by Drea and then they continued unpacking. 

“I know you are wondering why there are so many gifts for you, Senna.” Drea said with a smile. “You see, we thought since there will be a lot of things you need we might as well give some of them to you as gifts. Next time there might not be so many, but we do care about you and want you to know that.” She hugged Senna tightly. “This one over there is from Casavir. Do you want to open it?”

 

Senna hugged Drea back and she nodded. She sat down to unwrap the gift.

 

As she opened the small box it contained a single hairpin in form of a butterfly. It was made from several colourful knitted flowers. Not only Senna marveled at it, but also Drea. It was amazingly beautiful and of course Senna wanted to wear it right away. Of course Bishop frowned a little bit when he realized the paladin once more had… outplayed him. But when he saw the bright smile on Senna’s face when she asked him if she was pretty now, he could only smile back and nod. 

“The prettiest little princess of them all.” Gods knew what little girls got so excited about with princesses, but Senna clearly liked them. 

 

Senna spun around, then she clapped her hands. She glanced at Drea's mother. "Can I give my own pwesents fo' evewyone now?" She looked at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Do you need help carrying it here, sweety?"

"Hmm... maybe", Senna answered before she scurried to the kitchen.

 

Bishop chuckled. "So, the reason why she shooed us out of the kitchen is finally revealed...."

 

Then Senna brought in a basket full of little boxes. She handed one to everyone, then the last two boxes that were notably bigger to Bishop and Drea. 

 

Senna smiled as she gave the biggest boxes to Bishop and Drea, hugging them both in a sweet way, then she sat down and watch as they opened the wrapping she had worked so hard to get right on them.

Bishop had a box of wolf biscuits, that looked like Karnwyr. She even had managed to decorate some fur on them as well.

Drea's box was full of little bunny biscuits, all different sizes and unique, one of them was at the bottom, a big one. Senna beamed a smile.

"I hope you like them."

 

“Oh my…” Drea clearly was speechless. she carefully took one of the biscuits and nibbled on it. “Hmm! Those are really good. Did you make them, Senna?”

 

Senna nodded. "I did! Well... I got some help, but...."

Bishop tasted one as well. He had had delicious biscuits, he had tasted good, and slightly burned biscuits... but these... this little girl's biscuits... He could not taste them, but they smelled delicious and had a soft texture, unlike any other biscuits he had tried before. Not bad at all, but something that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Everyone thanked Senna for the biscuits and then she unpacked the last gifts. Eventually it was late and Senna who still wanted to play was told she had to wait until the morning for that. But she was brought to bed by Bishop and Drea, which made her happy. As if she had parents now. A little bit. 

 

"Tell me a stowy. Please?" Senna pleaded as she lay down, and Bishop covered her.

"Hmm... let's see.... Would you like to hear a story about Karnwyr?" Bishop asked.

"Yes!" Senna beamed an excited smile. 

Bishop looked a bit troubled. He wasn't as good a storyteller as Drea.

 

Drea sat down on the bed as well. “How about you tell the story of how you met Karnwyr? I liked that one!” Drea said with a smile. 

 

Bishop nodded. "I guess so. Well... It was around... six years ago", he started and told the story to the girl, who seemed just as excited as Drea.  _ It's like looking beyond a window that makes the faces younger.  _ he thought.

 

When he finished the story Senna wanted another one, but Drea told her she had to wait until the next evening. “It is time for you to sleep. If you don’t then you will be too tired to play with all your new toys tomorrow.”

 

"Can we invite the paladin, please? Pwetty please?" Senna pleaded, and Bishop frowned. 

 

“We can try, but I am sure Casavir will have to work.” Drea said. “Paladins help those in need, especially during Saturalia. There are many children without parents and they go around and try to give those children a saturalia like you got. With food and toys and a warm bed.”

 

"Aww.... I wanted to give him a box of biscuits because he was so nice", Senna looked a bit disappointed, then she yawned. "I dun wanna sleep yet...." she mumbled as she snuggled in and slowly relaxed against the pillow, eventually falling asleep.

 

Drea and Bishop left quietly. “She really seems to be happy with us.” Drea said with a smile as they went back downstairs. “I’m so glad.”

 

Bishop nodded, smiling on the inside. "Yeah."

 

They spent the rest of the evening with light conversation with Drea’s family until everyone retired. As they returned to the sleeping Senna they huddled up in their bedrolls together. Senna had spread all over the bed and she was just too sweet to be woken up. 

Drea snuggled onto Bishop and kissed him gently. “How was it for you?” she asked with a smile.

 

"Not too bad", he whispered, pulling Drea a bit closer to himself.

 

She smiled. “I’m glad. You know…” she whispered quietly so she would not wake Senna up. “I was thinking if we travel with Senna maybe we could talk to the others and figure out a way to get a cart with a roof. Senna should not have to live all wild. This is not good for a little girl.”

 

Bishop had an expression that said he had been thinking just the same. 

"Maybe Cara might be able to help out. She's... you know... kind of a noble woman with reputation."

 

Drea nodded. “Maybe. I hope they will be alright with Senna coming along.”

 

Bishop frowned a bit. "I'll just take her along, whether they agree or not." The determination in his voice was hard like steel. "I'll just use some vampire seduction if needed", he grinned.

 

Drea chuckled. “Against two vampires that are older than you and a paladin?”

 

Bishop scoffed. "Stop ruining my plans on making Casavir act like a clown---" he stopped as he saw Drea's frown. "I'm joking, alright? Luc told me most paladins have some sort of... resistance against vampire's seduction. Only really powerful vampires - like that hag who turned me - are able to break through it."

 

“I know.” Drea said. “But why do you still hate Casavir so much? You know he is not bad.”

 

Bishop didn't know how to answer. The grudge... the wish to just strangle the man... it was etched to his very being. He tolerated his presence... somewhat... but he couldn't forgive him what he had done all those years ago, no matter how the paladin regretted his mistake... no matter how many hours he would pray in front of Zanah's grave. Nothing would ease that festering wound.

 

She snuggled up closer. “Whatever it is I hope one day you will be able to see past it.”

There was a slight yawn and he felt her body relax. “Sleep well my snuggly wolf…” her voice came quietly and she slowly drifted away.

 

Bishop gently ran his finger through Drea's hair as she fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, love...." he whispered.


	33. What would you sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update in three month? I am bad! D:  
> Still, things to do, new stories to write and now that heat wave! You will forgive a poor fluffy bunny, right? *looks as innocent as possible*

What would you sacrifice

The next days were filled with fun for Senna and everyone. They played with her, taught her a few simple things she had not learned at the orphanage and Senna simply enjoyed to have a childhood for once. They celebrated the night to the new year with fireworks and spells and Senna was all excited for it. Of course she was wearing her new dress and the hairpin she never put away.

On the second morning of the new year Casavir showed up on the door. 

Senna scurried to open the door. "Good mowning, Cashvii!" she greeted with the most beautiful smile she was able to muster. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” He noticed the butterfly in her hair. “I see you like your Saturalia gift.” he smiled. “Are Bishop and Andrea home?”

Senna was all smile as she took Casavir's hand and escorted him inside the house. "They awe! Also, thank you so much fo' this buttewfly! I weally like it!" she said. "I have a gift fo' you as well!"  
She let go Casavir's hand and scurried to the kitchen.

Casavir greeted Drea’s mother politely as Senna scurried to a small box. As she gave him the box and he opened it there were a lot of biscuits inside. “Thank you, Senna, these look delicious.” He tried one of them right away to make her smile grow even wider.

“Casavir! Good morning.” Drea’s voice came from behind. “What brings you here?”

"He's trying to steal my girls, obviously!" Bishop scoffed as he appeared behind Drea.  
"Dwea, why is Bishop always so gwumpy when Cashvii is nea'by?" Senna asked with big, curious eyes.

Drea’s eyes grew a little sad, Casavir’s even more.   
“Because I… did something in the past that hurt Bishop a lot.” Casavir said quietly. “Although I did not mean to hurt him.”

Senna hugged Casavir. "I'm su'e Bishop will fo'give you!" then she looked at Bishop with big, pleading eyes. "Won't you? Please? Pwetty please?"  
Bishop's frown grew deeper, only because he didn't want to let anyone know how much the child's pleading eyes drilled through him, hitting that deep wound in him... and...   
"It's not wight to be angwy all the time", Senna continued.

“Leave it, Senna.” Drea said quietly. “Bishop had every right to be hurt. Casavir knows that it takes time for Bishop to forgive him.”  
Casavir nodded in agreement and knelt down to take Senna’s hands. “Andrea is right. Sometimes very bad things happen, Senna, and we need to be sad to get better one day. And what happened back then was so bad that Bishop is still sad. Maybe he can be happy one day. You can help making him happy.”

Senna nodded vigorously and scurried to hug Bishop tightly. "Don't be sad! I'll kiss and make it bettew!"  
Bishop stroked Senna's hair before crouching down. "Didn't you have a play to finish?"  
Senna gasped. "The pwince needs to save the pwincess!" she declared and scurried off.  
Bishop straightened his back. "So, what is it this time, paladin?" he asked quietly, still glaring at Casavir with a deep frown.

Casavir glanced at Bergerite before he said: “I might have found hints on a cure. Maybe we could discuss this with Miss Cara and Ser Lucias. It is not much to go on, but it would be a start.”

"Uh-huh", Bishop's tone was doubtful.

“I am not able to bring the documents here, but Master Finnur, one of the Order’s leaders invites you to come and read them for yourselves. In company of members of the order, that is. I would suggest that we give Miss Cara and Ser Lucias the chance to read them as well so that we might find a solution together.”

Bishop nodded. "Do you know where those two are staying?"

“Yes. Miss Cara has family in the Imperial City. I already sent a letter to them officially, as it is required in high society. I chose to see you personally. I know that it is not easy for you to trust paladins after what happened.”

"You can say that again, faulty priest!" Bishop growled quietly, so that the little kid in the living room would not hear him. Thank the gods she seemed completely immersed in her little play with the figurines... 

Casavir swallowed. “I…”  
“Are we leaving right now?” Drea asked.  
“We can, although I do not know if Miss Cara and Ser Lucias will already be there.”

Bishop glanced at Bergerite. "Would you watch over the kid for us?" he asked.

“Of course!” Bergerite said.   
“We will be back for dinner.” Drea promised. 

They told Senna to be a good girl and do what Drea’s parents told her and followed Casavir to the order. Once they left the house Casavir went into detail on what he had found.  
“I must be honest, it is not much. I read through mountains of scrolls and books and referenced them. You may recall the tests on those humans, who had been vampires before, I told you about. One of the documents there stated that several of them, under torture - that is what it must be called -” Casavir looked terribly sorrowful when he said that, “spoke about things that happened in Morrowind, Blackmarsh and Elsweyr. From what I gathered they travelled as a group and either were sworn to secrecy or had been manipulated to not remember their turning back into humans. It… is hard to tell when someone is tortured how much of his mind is still working as it…” He sighed deeply. 

"And here we have proof that paladins aren't what they claim to be", Bishop stated coldly. "I wonder what would happen if that kind of information would leak to the public. Your order would crumble right under your own two feet...."

Casavir swallowed. “I hope that you understand that better does not happen, Bishop. I understand that this is not only terrible but also harmful. But we can not change the past, only learn from it. I became a paladin because I wanted to help people. Not to torture or harm them.”

Bishop scoffed, gave Casavir a glare before he walked past him and towards the Imperial City. How delicious would that be? To destroy something so dear to him and watch him crawl like I did? he thought under his frown. How delicious it would be... But then he felt Drea's hand touching his, her eyes looking straight into his own... and the ranger forgot what he was thinking. 

“You won’t do that, Bishop.” she said sternly. “Just think of what harm you would do, not to Casavir and the paladins but to little girls like Senna who need the paladins to have a home and get enough to eat. You know that the paladins give a lot of money to the orphanages, right? Just think of where Senna would be without that. Casavir has hurt you, yes, but he never wanted to. And he wants to be good. You don’t think he would ever torture someone, vampire or not, would you?”

Bishop sighed. "I might have ideas, but I'm not stupid enough to realize all of them", he said. 

“Bishop…” Drea’s voice was quiet but stern. “You will not take out your anger on innocents. Casavir did not torture anyone. He is trying to help us. He is trying to help you. Don’t punish his trust with destroying him and the things he cares about.”

"I know, and that's part of the reason why I'm not going to do anything."

“Promise?”

Bishop pulled Drea close and kissed her forehead, then he looked deep in her eyes. "If I break my word, just scorch me with fire, alright? Scorch me good."

“You know I wouldn’t.” she said. “But I would be very disappointed.”

Casavir followed their little conversation. He had been more than worried on how Bishop would react. The truth was that Master Finnur had said he wanted to meet these people before allowing him into the archives of the order. The truth was that Casavir had been disciplined for telling Andrea and Bishop about the existence of these documents. And yet... He knew Andrea was able to hold Bishop back from his hate. She was an astounding woman. Kind and compassionate, willing to help others, willing to forgive. He could only hope that Miss Cara and Ser Lucias would be able to forgive the things the order had done. 

 

Meanwhile in Rosetta's mansion, Cara and Luc got ready to go visit the Order, by the invitation of Casavir. Camilla was resting on Miana's lap, as happy and content as a little kitten as she could be.   
"Just remember to give her small portions along the day, and play with her fairly", Cara instructed Vanna.  
"I will, Cara, don't worry", Vanna promised.  
Cara tied the strings of her cloak and pulled the hood over her head to give some shade from daylight.   
"Come back with good news, little sister", Hannes wished. "Lucias, you better keep her safe."  
Cara chuckled. "Always the overprotective big brother, Han. I think I'll be the one protecting him if something dangerous would come along."

Luc laughed to that. He found it very sweet that she would protect him and also admirable. He offered her his arm and they stepped out on the street.

Cara smiled from ear to ear under her hood. She was engaged to a loving man now, and they would soon be humans again... hopefully. Whatever Casavir had found, at least it was a clue to continue searching.

As they reached the order they sensed how alarmed the paladins were. Obviously vampires in the order were not a common occurrence. Luc kept Cara close and looked around for Casavir and the others.

Cara felt nervous. Her instincts told her to run. This was not a place for a vampire...   
"Miss Cara! Ser Lucias!" a deep, familiar voice called out to them.   
Cara and Luc turned around to see Casavir, followed by Bishop and Drea.

Drea rushed forward to hug Cara. “How have you been? How were your holidays? We got you something!” She dug out a small parcel. “Happy late Saturalia!”

Cara hugged Drea back dearly. "It was... an emotional run over the hills and down the valleys", she replied before accepting the gift. "I should have remembered to take the gift I had for you with me, but... I think I can do that later."  
She smiled and peeked inside the satchel.

“That’s alright!” Drea said cheerfully. “We have to introduce someone to you later. Bishop met someone.”

Cara frowned. "Bishop.... met... someone....? Wait... what?!" she exclaimed. "But you two seemed like the two fingers of the same hand. What in Oblivion?!"

“Andrea meant someone who captured Bishop’s heart in a whole nother way.” Casavir said with a warm smile. “A little girl by the name Senna.”

Cara glanced at Bishop with confusion in her eyes. "The hardened ranger... softened over a little girl... Now I've heard everything."  
Bishop frowned. "It's nothing special. Couldn't leave her on the street and..." he mumbled the rest. Luc's trained ears were able to catch something about adorable smile and cute way of speaking.

“Well, we should keep that for later.” Drea said. “I think for now we should focus on what Casavir found out.” She began to summarize what Casavir had found while he lead them to the leader he had spoken about.

Master Finnur was an old man with white hair and friendly but stern eyes. As Casavir introduced everyone he took a good look at every single one of them. Bishop and Luc most of all felt uncomfortable by his sharp look and the way he seemed to look into their souls, the deepest hidden corners.

Bishop especially hated to be stared at and he broke the contact as soon as possible. He didn't like to be here... and he definitely didn't want that old paladin to ransack his mind.

When Bishop stepped closer to Drea and took her hand Master Finnur smiled lightly.   
“Casavir has told me about your predicament and the wish to find a cure for this affliction. It was not in his right to tell you about certain secrets of the order, but I see now why he chose to help you. Vampirism is a curse that….”  
Bla bla bla. Bishop thought with a frown. He didn’t really care what the old man had to say. All he wanted to know was how to find the cure so that he would never attack Drea again. It was constantly gnawing at him and her cuddliness did not exactly help. 

"So what do we need to do? Sacrifice virgins? Pray to the gods under full moon? Suck on soul gems?" Bishop rudely interrupted the master's speech. 

“Bishop!” Drea looked angry.

"Valid questions, sweetness", Bishop gestured with his hand before he folded his arms. 

Master Finnur was not impressed with Bishop’s idea of a valid question. “I am sure Casavir has already informed you that we do not know what the cure is.” he stated dryly. “And if it was something that harmed others for your sake we would not allow for it to happen. The order might have it’s dark chapters in the past, but we are not willing to use that as an excuse for evil things to take place in the present. Casavir has vowed to help you in finding the cure, whatever it may be. But make no mistake: If he finds the cure to be harmful he will not let you take it. The gods’ will is what we must follow at all times and-” Drea raised her hand like a girl in school. “Yes, dear?”  
“What if it requires a sacrifice that is less bad than what can be gained but is still not good?”

"If the cure harms an innocent... you cure three good people instead of condemning them to eventual insanity for blood", Luc started. "Feral vampires kill hundreds of innocents each year, and they are hard to capture and be dealt with. I rather not fall to such state."  
"Well... at least I have my silver dagger in my boot in case I totally lose it..." Cara added. "I would not remain alive long enough to become completely consumed by the lust for blood."

Master Finnur fell silent for a few moments.   
“As cold as that might sound, Ser Lucias, but your … wife, if I interpret the rings on your hands correctly, is right about this. One innocent life may seem little compared to a hundred or a thousand but you always have the choice to end your life without harming another innocent. We all know that this is not the optimal solution, given that your soul will belong to the daedric prince Molag Bal then and not be able to ascend to the gods, but bringing someone else into misery to save your soul would turn you into a monster that will not be saved by the gods.”

"This is exactly what I mean by paladins being total hypocrites!" Bishop shouted angrily. "You spout mercy that and justice this, but saving vampires is out of the question! Instead you let us suffer!"  
He glared at the old man with piercing eyes. "I have someone I love the most in the world... and there's not a single moment of peace for me because I want her blood so badly it hurts. Not only that, but there's a little girl that wants me to get better soon so she can have all the warm huggles she deserves. Does that not mean anything to you? Put yourself in my place for once, and then start speaking about saving innocents!"  
Bishop spat in despise.

“Bishop!” Casavir exclaimed in slight anger. “You are talking to-”  
“It is alright, Casavir.” Master Finnur held up his hand and stopped him. “The young man is right.” He looked at Bishop. “Vampires are often considered as evil or as lower creatures. I can assure you I do not see you as such. But I still have to keep the interests of everyone in mind. So if the cure was to sacrifice a virgin, ser Bishop, who would you choose?”

Bishop glared at the old man. "There are plenty of people no one would miss if you know where to look."

“Then name one, Ser Bishop.” Master Finnur repeated.

Bishop gestured at the fortress. "Aren't paladins virgins? Maybe I'll start with Casavir. He owes me a life of a woman anyway."

Master Finnur raised his brow just slightly. “So if Casavir was willing to give his life for your humanity you would take it?”  
“No!” Drea exclaimed, almost panicky.

"Yes, I would", Bishop replied, ignoring Drea's exclaim. And I would enjoy it.

Drea stared at Bishop and her eyes filled with tears. “You…” then she turned on her heels and left the room.  
Casavir hurried after her.

“It would seem even if you are willing and Casavir was willing to sacrifice himself, ser Bishop, that there are people who would miss Casavir.” Master Finnur said with a voice as calm and quiet as before. “You should always remember that. Not all sacrifices are necessary and some can be more harmful than you first think. I know that Casavir still holds a deep anger for himself for what happened all those years ago and it is likely he would willingly give his life to make up for it. But the world is constantly changing and no-one can tell what   
tomorrow brings.”

"Blah blah blah....." Bishop mocked. "Gold has much finer voice than your sermons, old man!" he growled before running after Drea and Casavir.

Cara and Luc looked down. That was not going too well. As Bishop shut the door behind himself with a loud bang Master Finnur turned to the window and looked outside. He looked deeply concerned and Luc noticed a fine nuance of heart rate going up and down as the old man pondered.

 

Outside Casavir caught up with Drea and sat down next to her where she had tried to hide behind a window with large curtains. He lay a hand on hers and began to stroke over it in an attempt to calm her and show her that it was going to be alright. She was so very compassionate and emotional that of course Bishop’s words must have hurt her. Casavir did not speak until she uttered: “Why would he do that? How can he even think of sacrificing one of our friends?” She sniffled. “I know he is still angry at you, but you did nothing wrong. Why does he want to do that?” Now tears were flowing down her cheeks and Casavir carefully pulled her over to hug her.   
“I am sure Bishop did not mean to hurt you, Andrea. He loves you, he-”  
“Who cares about me, Casavir?! He wants to kill you just so he can be human.” she snapped. “I know it is hard for him but I’d rather live with him as a vampire than having him kill someone I care about. I care about you, Casavir. And I care about others. How can he think he has the right to judge what your life is worth to others?”

I care about you, Casavir. That sentence was enough for Bishop to make it to another exit.

Casavir stroked over Drea’s hair, not having noticed Bishop at all. “I… never thought of it that way.”   
I care about you.  
“Is that so strange, Casavir? To stay alive so that the people you love won’t be sad?”  
Casavir thought about it. Staying alive to make others not sad. He would willingly have given his life for others, especially for Bishop or Miss Zanah. But now that Andrea said it, it felt like he was a fool to think that would make things better. If he died then he was gone, yes, but those who stayed behind… Bishop was not the type to care about it, but Miss Zanah... She seemed to be like Andrea in that. She would have been sad. Would that have made his sacrifice painful to her? If so then how could it be right?

"It is... a goal we all strive to uphold, Andrea." Casavir replied eventually. 

Drea snuggled into Casavir’s embrace. “Why can’t he see that everyone is special, Casavir? Why only a few people that make his heart resonate?”

Casavir tried not to think of Drea's figure pressing against him, tried not to think what a dream come true it was to hold her so close like this.  
"Bishop is... in the end, a selfish man. He's never had anything to call his own, other than Karnwyr... other than Zanah... other than you... he's always been alone, that's all he's ever known. I know it is hard to understand how it is for someone like you who's had a good youth, loving parents, a roof over their head, warm food, warm hugs... Bishop probably never had such things... and he has finally gained something like that, he wishes to hold on to it, no matter what it costs to others as long as he can keep it."

Drea thought about it. “So you think that he is just scared?”

"Most likely so, Andrea", Casavir said as reassuringly as possible, gently stroking her back as he did. 

“I should go talk to him.” she said quietly and got up. “Maybe I just need to give him a big hug. bigger than any other hug…”

When they got back to the others Bishop was not with them, though. “Where is Bishop?” Drea asked.

"I thought he went after you", Cara answered, looking a bit shocked, and concerned.

Drea left without another word and as she hurried through the place she called for Bishop.  
When he did not seem to be in the order she ran outside and kept calling for him.  
“Excuse me, have seen a man about this tall, short hair,- no? - Have you-?”

 

Bishop walked forward. He just kept walking, not caring about the daylight that was scorching his eyes out and burning his skin. He was angry... and he was thirsty. Why was it that every time he had even the slightest ray of hope on the horizon, he loses it before he was able grasp it?   
Why was it that everytime he opened his mouth, someone dear to him got hurt?  
Why was it that he had put his faith on something that wouldn't even exist? Drea... Senna... they would be in danger if he stayed.   
I care about you, Casavir.  
Those words had hit him harder than any other blow he had suffered throughout the years. Of course it was the nice paladin that got everything by just being kind. Drea had defended him on many occasions, and now the reason was clear.   
"They would never help us anyway! They'd just want more subjects to their tests!" Bishop mumbled as he hurried down an alley.

Further away he noticed a group of three men. They blocked his path, asked for small change. Fools.

“Bishooop!” a cheerful voice called out to him. A moment later Senna hugged his legs. “Look what auntie Bewgewite and I bought!” She held out a plush toy in a dog shape. “I will call him Kaanvii! He is the bestest wolf! Where is Dwea? I want to show her my Kaanvii!”

Bishop was startled by the little hands that held onto him so tightly. He crouched as the girl held out the plushie and a smile drew over his face. It wasn't exactly a wolf, but it was close enough.  
"He looks like a fierce hunter, Senna", he said quietly as he patted the child's head.

“M-hmmm.” Senna made and hugged the plush toy. “And auntie said that I can take him with me when I sleep then he will watch over my sleep. Then Kaanvii can sleep, too.”

"That's very good. But how is he able to watch your sleep if he's asleep too?" Bishop asked with a slight chuckle as he took the child on his arm, straightened his back and started walking back.

“Wait! Are we going to Dwea? I have to tell auntie that I am going with you! Auntie said that I always need to stay with you or Dwea or auntie and uncle.”

"However you want, sweetheart. But the things me, Drea and Casavir are talking about in the paladin order are things for adults... you might get bored." Bishop explained. "Where's Bergerite?" he asked then.

“I’m a big giwl!” Senna declared. She struggled free and took his hand to return to Bergerite who was already worriedly looking for Senna, having turned for only a moment.  
“There you are! Don’t run away like that, Senna.”  
“But Bishop was thewe, auntie. I was not alone.”  
“But I was looking for you, Senna. You can’t just run away.” Bergerite scolded.   
Senna nodded carefully and hugged the plushwolf against her chest.

“It’s alright. Senna, do you really want to come with me? You might get bored. It might be more fun with auntie.” He secretly hoped Senna wanted to come with him. He had been so hurt a moment ago but her happy smile had just pushed the monster back into the depths of his soul. I should take a potion, though…  
“We want to come with you, wight wolfie?” She talked to the toy and made it nod. “Wolfie says yes.”  
Bishop laughed quietly. "Alright, but then you need to be a good girl and not run away. Not even when you see someone you know. Can you do that?”  
Senna nodded.   
“Alright then.” he said. A short nod to Bergerite and he turned back to the order. Drea. And Casavir. It hurt. Like a hundred blades.

“Bishoooop. Biiiiishooooooop.”   
“Dwea is looking fow you.” Senna said. “Did you wun away, too?” Maybe adults got lost, too.  
“Bishop?” Drea stumbled towards them and hugged Bishop. "Where did you run off to?”  
“And you?” Bishop gave her a hurt look. “Was it nice with the paladin?”  
So warm and soft. Drea.   
“I was… I was worried…” Her arms wrapped around him tighter. “You can’t… Why is Senna here?” 

"She was shopping with your mother and by some luck found me", Bishop answered, glancing at the child next to him. 

“Look, I have a wolfie!” Senna showed happily. “He’s Kaanwii.”  
“His name is Karnwyr, too? Are you sure that is a good idea? The other Karnwyr might be confused when you call him.”

"But... it's a stwong name. He's a good huntew", Senna defended her choice.  
"Maybe Blaze or Poppy would be better", Bishop suggested.  
Senna looked at the plushie. "But he needs a stwong name. Poppy is too giwly!"

Drea chuckled. “So he is a boy, huh? What abooout... hmmm…” She looked at Bishop.  
“Caleb?” she eventually suggested when Bishop still pondered.

"It's not a cute name!" Senna pouted.  
"So, it needs to be strong but cute", Bishop questioned, chuckling at the logic of it. "I don't think many boy names are meant to be cute."

“We should get back.” Drea said. She reached for Bishop’s hand and looked at him with a slight question. 

Bishop frowned, but agreed, because he didn't want Senna to freeze.

Drea held onto his hand tightly. Because Senna was here she felt it was not a good time to talk about what just happened. “We should talk later, Bishop.” she said quietly while Senna took Bishop’s other hand and whispered names for her wolf.


	34. Dark magic

Dark magic

As Bishop, Drea and Senna returned with Casavir Master Finnur was talking to Luc and Cara. He found it easy to talk to those two, they were serious about a cure but understood that the order could only help them so far and had secrets that needed to remain as such. 

“I shall allow you to search the order’s archives, although I am aware that Casavir likely found all there is. The vampires, or rather former vampires the documents speak about travelled through almost half of Tamriel, so it will be difficult to find anything. But the order eventually caught them after a long series of death and inflicted vampirism. You see, those people were searched for because they had harmed people, they were far from innocent. That does of course not justify what then was done to them, yet it was why not only our order, but others, too, tried to catch them. When they eventually got caught some time had already passed. You might find documents on their route with other orders. Since Casavir will be traveling with you I can help in that. I can write a few documents that might give you access to the archives of other orders but-” he emphasized. “Make no mistake, you will likely have to prove your will to do the right thing every single time. I can not guarantee anything.”

Cara only nodded. "I understand, ser. If it means we'll get closer to finding a cure to this... affliction, we'll go through any hardships we must."  
Luc agreed to Cara's words.

Master Finnur nodded carefully and then the door opened and Bishop brought Senna in. She looked around and then smiled brightly. “Hello.”

“Hello, young lady.” Master Finnur said with some confusion. “Who might you be?”

Senna beamed the most cheerful and beautiful smile she could muster. "I'm Senna! I'm Bishop's... uhm...." she put a finger against her lower lip, tilting her head from side to side, trying to figure out what exactly she was. Not a daughter.   
"I'm his fwiend!" she eventually declared.  
Bishop chuckled on the inside. She was just like Drea.  
"And this is my wolfy!" Senna showed the plushie. "I'm still thinking a name fo' him."

Master Finnur smiled to her in a very fatherly way. “I see so you came here to help your... friend to get healthy, yes? And your wolf came to help, too?”

Senna nodded vigorously. "Bishop is so cold! He needs to get healthy so I can give him lots of huggles! Dwea said Bishop likes them! But I always get cold when I hug him. So please, can you heal him? Pwetty please, paladin mistew?" Senna explained and looked at the old master with big, pleading eyes. "My wolfy says Bishop needs to be happy!"  
Then Senna made the plushy bark and howl sadly and pleadingly as well.

The old man smiled to the girl. “Sadly I do not know how to heal him. But I can try to help as much as I can. I think you and your wolf are helping him, too. If you believe in it and try very hard to make him happy then maybe he will get warm.”   
He glanced at Bishop and then Drea. Surely both of them were aware how dangerous it was to have a small child near the vampires. 

"I'm well aware, paladin, so don't look at me like that", Bishop said with a frown. He gently urged Senna to sit down somewhere and play with her wolf. "Go on kid, but don't touch anything that isn't yours without permission, got it?"  
"I'm a big giwl!" Senna said with a slight pout as she took a seat on the side and started her little play.

“I assume there is nowhere else for her to stay?”  
“Bishop found her as she was being harassed and beaten.” Drea told quietly. “Senna is an orphan and Bishop brought her with him so he could heal her wounds. We kept her with us for Saturalia and are planning to keep her with us along the way. I know it is not ideal, but she will be safer with us than in that orphanage.”

Finnur nodded slowly. The young woman had a good heart, although she was somewhat naive. But it was clear that the hard-hearted man cared about the little girl in a way that would help him remaining human. He had no intention to harm her and if things went wrong Casavir would still be there. 

“What I was just telling your friends here is that the archives of the order are open to you - under guidance. I will offer you my help in that I will write you a few documents on behalf of the Order of the Oak so you can find help with others.”

Bishop was quiet. He only nodded as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

“Casavir will accompany you and I expect you will remain as human as possible. If Casavir sees you slip he has my direct order to do what is necessary. I am sure you understand that he can and will not let you harm the child or anyone else.”

Casavir gave a short nod. Drea squeezed Bishop’s hand. 

"Cashvii is going to huwt my fwiends?" Senna's little voice asked, and a pair of green eyes showed an emotion that a mix of worry and confusion. She scurried to hug Bishop. "No! I'll pwotect Bishop! Cashvii needs to pass thwough me fiwst!"

Casavir smiled at Senna. “You are a brave little girl, Senna. Let’s protect Bishop and Andrea and Miss Cara and Ser Lucias together, yes? I’m sure with a brave little lady like you they will be happy and safe.”

Cara smiled at the child who so fervently showed her attachment to Bishop. The ranger, who was unkind, rude at best of times, but still so gentle with the little girl around. A sudden yearning washed over her. What would it be like? To have someone so little to look up to you and... Her hand landed on her belly briefly. But I can't ever...   
Senna nodded firmly. "I'll pwotect them, even fwom you!" she declared with her voice full of determination.

Casavir stroked over her head. “You would make a fine paladin or priestess, little Senna.” he said with a adoring smile.

“You wish!” Bishop spat and stepped closer to hug Senna and keep her all to himself. 

“I think that she certainly is a good child.” Master Finnur said. “What the future holds for her, though she should decide for herself.”

“I wanna be a wolf!” Senna declared. “Like Kaanwii.”

Bishop laughed aloud, something he hardly did among the presence of strangers. "Maybe you should become a hunter. I could teach you, sweety", Bishop said as he hugged the child dearly. "And ma... Drea can teach you alchemy."

Drea smiled lovingly. It was not really clear if Senna was even aware of her magical powers, she had never used them so far. But if they taught her it was possible. And it was probably wise to teach Senna the use of magic, especially healing and something to defend herself with.   
“Master, may I…” she began and the old man looked at her encouragingly. “Since Senna has magical talent it might be wise to teach her a few things that might be useful for traveling with... us. Is there a way or anything you can help us with that? I am capable of using holy magic to some extent, but I am afraid I am not a very good teacher.”

"I know! The wolfy's name is... Hassan!" Senna declared. "It's a stwong and a cute name."

Luc pulled Senna over. “The adults are talking about important things, little one. Don’t disturb them, alright?” But despite the light scolding he sat Senna on his lap and gently made the wolf bark quietly. “Hassan is nice.” he growled a little. 

Senna nodded. "He is. He'll watch ovew me while I sleep, like Kaanwiii."

Master Finnur rubbed his chin in a pondering manner. "Your request is a wise one. I'll call over a few mages of the Order and see if any of them is willing to teach her."

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” Casavir said. “Would it be alright to take a few copies on beginners healing and ‘An overview of magic’? he asked. “I am sure Senna will be able to learn from them.”

The old master nodded. "Certainly."

“Thank you, Master.” Casavir nodded and smiled slightly.   
“Is there anything else you require?” the old man asked the group.

"No, not that anything comes to mind", Cara answered before she made a slight curtsey. "We thank you for helping with our blight."

Finnur smiled. “You are welcome. Should you find the cure I would be most thankful if you could return any information about it to the order. If we could help people who are turned unwillingly then at least we could avoid that innocents suffer under this affliction. Whatever you find might help a lot of people.”

Cara nodded. Bishop had a deep frown on his face. Then he realized something. He was with paladins... and Zanah was...   
"Hey, old man. Got a question", Bishop started, then he hesitated for a moment. Should he ask, when mentioning Zanah might hurt Drea? But she already was pretty clear...   
"It's about Zanah... the girl Casavir killed. Apparently she's not...."

“Not with the gods as she should be.” Master Finnur completed his sentence. “Yes, Casavir told me about your meeting with her. I have not seen it with my own eyes, but Casavir has always been one of our most determined students. If he says that your friend has not died, but also was not a ghost I take this as a fact. I have advised Casavir to research that and speak with Master Geralt. Have you found anything, Casavir?”

“Yes. And also no…” Casavir said hesitantly. “As I suspected she is not a ghost but when we looked into it Master Geralt suggested that she is not dead at all. We have been referencing with a few tomes on curses from the forbidden section and-” he glanced at Master Finnur, knowing this knowledge was absolutely forbidden for anyone outside the order.  
“Explain what you found out in the end.” Master Finnur said, not sending the others away. 

The look on Bishop's face was like he had been hit... and that blow had taken him to the farthest places of Tamriel. Not dead... but she was a ghost... her body was buried deep underground... I dug and dug with my knife and arrows till I was able to lay her down and cover her with dirt... 

“It was actually something that Miss Cara told me about her years… before she came to Skyrim and found out she was dragonborn. Miss Cara would you kindly explain to Master Finnur what happened?” Casavir asked.

Cara looked a bit hesitant. Luc reached out towards her and Cara sat down next to him and Senna, and Luc gently pulled her close to give her support.  
"I was... paralyzed by a spell. A very powerful spell. I was in a state where I was dead... but not quite. I was being protected by the goddess of love and compassion, and she took my spirit... she allowed me to travel across the province, see places, meet people, touch them, help them... till eventually I was strong enough to wake up."  
As Cara was telling her story, something tickled in Bishop's mind. A memory where he was in the Rift, blood was gushing from his side... and Karnwyr was helpless... then something... happened... and he was fine. Something. Someone. A flash of a face and gentle hands reaching out to heal his wound. Blond hair, blue eyes... 

Master Finnur listened silently and once Cara had finished Casavir continued.   
“Miss Cara told me that a while ago and I had not thought much of it, but when Master Geralt spoke about the curses of old and the dark magic I remembered it. This Leonlilius, or rather the mages he hired, likely used a kind of dark magic on her to preserve her body for whatever reason. Miss Cara was able to touch people even when she was not physically there. When she first told me of that I thought it was all the work of Mara, but Miss Zanah had the same ability to touch Bishop. She…”   
He hesitated for a moment, but decided that the truth had to be told to find that solution.   
“She kissed Bishop and according to his own words back then he felt the kiss. Miss Zanah showed herself surprised by that, much as me. A ghost would not be able to do that, not in that manner, but in the forbidden archives we found hints on rituals that split body and soul in a way that fully protects the body from all influences of time. At the same time the soul that is ripped from the body falls into a state of fading in and out, that would explain what Miss Cara described, having only short moments, hours at best to remain conscious. The tomes described several other things as well, some aligning with Miss Cara’s experiences. I do not know if Miss Zanah is experiencing the same, but if so then it was a lucky coincidence that we met her at her grave. According to the tome the soul… moves between places and it is not clear if there is any pattern. It was described that it was impossible to reunite the body and soul again as they would have to be in the same place to do so.”

Master Finnur nodded. “And if we find the young Miss’ soul then we need to bring her together with her body.” 

“Yes. One question, Bishop.” Casavir said, carefully probing his words.

"Yeah?" Bishop asked with a frown. 

“When you took Miss Zanah’s body back then and rode or walked to the Jerall Mountains… Did her body show any signs of rotting?”

Drea gasped. “You mean he buried her alive?!” 

Bishop looked troubled. He had been far too torn by the sorrow that he had not really paid any attention.  
"I do not know... I just couldn't leave her being poked at by the very paladins that took her life. She deserved a resting far away from anyone that could harm her... far away and wild enough place where eagles would fly and sun would shine."

Master Finnur pondered for a moment.   
“Ser Bishop, this is an important matter. Opening her grave would be disrespectful. But should you allow it I would like to visit the place and reopen it to see in what state her body is. You can be assured that I do not wish to defile her grave and should she be… truly dead then you have my word that I will sanctify the grave so her soul might find rest. Should her body be intact however I would like to bring her here to find out if Casavir’s theory is correct and we might be able to help her.”

Bishop glared at the old man.   
"You will not....!" he started, growling from anger before he found patience to calm down. Senna didn't need to hear his anger. He took a deep breath, reconsidered the master's words before speaking again.  
"On one condition and one condition only: I will come with you and make sure you will not harm her."

“I would prefer that.” the old master said with a nod. “I will see if we can figure out a pattern in the moving of the soul. Miss Cara, I know you have nothing to do with the whole situation, but should your experience be related then it would be very helpful if you could describe the full situation of your ‘sleep’, as you call it, in detail. It might help in finding a pattern. Would you accompany us as well?”

Cara nodded. "I do not mind. What comes to my experiences when I was asleep...." she started before summoning a small chest. She opened it and dug through it before handing a leather bound journal to the old master. "I wrote every detail here."  
Her eyes discreetly wandered to Bishop. She still remembered that the goddess had taken Bishop's memories of her away as a price for her awakening. It had to remain that way.

Master Finnur took the journal. “I shall read it carefully. Will you allow that I copy the contents for the order’s archives?”

"As long as you keep the names unrevealed. You are allowed to use mine, but not the people I met. I wish to... give them some sort of privacy." Cara answered.   
The only person I ever met... I hoped to see... was Bishop.... it's better if he won't know... if no-one knows what I felt... what I saw…

“Very well. I shall respect your wish. I will consult with you if I see need in keeping the true names. Now. I think we should travel there as soon as possible. I will inform Master Geralt, Casavir you are coming along as well, and I think it will be wise to bring two more servants of the gods if that is alright with you, Ser Bishop.”

Bishop frowned, but agreed with a nod. 

“Then I suggest we begin our journey in two days. Is that alright with everyone?”

Everyone agreed. Senna glanced at Bishop. "Can I come, please? Pwetty please?"  
"It's too cold for you, sweety", Bishop answered. "And it's something adults need to do. You should stay with Drea."

“What?!” Drea exclaimed. “You want me to stay?!”  
Master Finnur coughed lightly. “If it is alright with you I think it would be a good thing if we take the child along. It would ease my mind to see how you… and your illness… interact with her. With so many paladins she will be absolutely safe and along the way I could teach her a thing or two about how to defend herself with magic.”

From the look on Casavir’s face Luc and Cara realized what a great honour this was and Drea agreed immediately.

Cara looked ever so slightly concerned. "But, master, the Jerall Mountains are freezing this time of the year! She's only a child!" And I'll be worried for Camilla....

“I can arrange for a proper accommodation. The order has a few… movable homes at its disposal. She will not be cold, I assure you.”

"Yay! Adventu'e!" Senna announced cheerfully as she scurried to huggle Bishop. "I pwomise I'll be a good giwl!" she said solemnly before giving Bishop a kiss on the cheek.

Bishop looked troubled. To Oblivion, usually it was Drea who was all worried and defensive but now she just wanted to take this little girl along. Senna’s big hopeful eyes looked at him.  
“Are you sure, princess? If you get cold we can’t turn back.”   
He would turn back the moment something was wrong.  
“And you might get bored. And homesick. Auntie and uncle will miss you.”

"I'd miss you mo'e", Senna said quietly. "I wanna come along. Please? Pwetty please?"

Bishop melted. He hugged Senna tightly. “Alright. But you have to be a good girl and do exactly what I say, alright? No running off or exploring. And you always need to tell us when you want to go pee or anything and someone will go with you.”

"Alwight!" Senna promised as she hugged Bishop tightly. "I hope you get bettew soon!"

Bishop smiled as he hugged her. Her little warm body was so soft and fragile. He would protect her. Whatever it would take he would keep her safe. “I’m sure I will with you around, princess.”


	35. Grave in the snow

Grave in the snow

The path to the grave was hard to walk through. The many blizzards had basically made it unpassable now, and it took a lot of time to clear a way. 

The vampires had no problem with the cold and the paladins used magic to keep warm along with their equipment. Senna and Drea stayed inside the cart almost all the time. Senna was excited to be in this little house on wheels. It even had a little oven and a big bed where she slept with Drea and Bishop. Although Bishop was cold. She kept trying to warm him up and said things like that he was her patient and she was going to be a healer and that Casavir showed her healing magic. Of course that made Bishop quite grumpy.

"No gwumpy faces allowed!" Senna declared sternly before hugging Bishop. "Dwea said you need a hug evewy time you awe gwumpy."  
Bishop couldn't help but hold the little girl against himself for a bit. She was just like Drea.

Drea joined in on the hug. “I get the impression you are grumpy just so you can have more cuddles.” She kissed him lovingly. "You know there is only on thing you need to do for more cuddles: Snatch yourself one of your girls.”

Bishop grumbled a word or two. Senna kissed his cheek. And Bishop's insides melted. Darn it! These two!  
"You two are impossible!" he chuckled.

Casavir looked at them. “You are a lucky man, Bishop. All these hugs just for you.”

Bishop grinned triumphantly. "Jealous, paladin?"  
Then Senna let go of him and went to hug Casavir. "You need a huggle too!" the little girl announced. "Happiness is fo' evewyone. Dwea said so!"  
Bishop's frown was so deep it cast a shadow over his face.

Drea chuckled. “Well, a child can give cuddles to everyone. Mine are just for you, my wolf.” She buried her face in his chest. “My snuggly Bishop. You know, I think we need to get a bigger bedroll. Or we get a cart like this when we return. Then we can all sleep inside.”

"Bedroll is cheaper, sweetness." Bishop said. "I can easily make one."

“But it would be wiser to use a traveling cart like this if Senna will come with us.” Casavir said. “I am sure Master Finnur sees this as well. And given that we are looking for a cure for everyone this is a matter of the order, so we could borrow one of the carts, I’m sure.”

Bishop glanced at Senna, who was playing with her wolf plushie. She was so immersed that she hardly paid any attention... and while he watched her, he came to realize that that kid needed a proper bed... not a bedroll...   
"Yeah... I guess you're right."

Casavir smiled to the girl on his lap. “I’m sure you will do well with her. You might be rough and gruff, but from what I’ve seen you would be a good father to her.”

Bishop looked a bit embarrassed. He had told Senna he would never be a father to her. Just... a guardian. Someone to make sure she'd have everything she needed.  
Then the cart came to a stop. Bishop glanced out of the small window, noticing the familiar stone just barely peeking out of the snow on the hill. He couldn't see Zanah, though.   
"Are we in the right place?" someone asked next to the cart.  
Bishop stepped outside. Truly, the snow made it hard to recognize the place, but he knew the hill... he knew the stone...   
"Yes. This is it. The valley is a good place to make a camp. You need to dig through the snow to get to the stone, however. Who knows... she might appear to us tonight."

“If our theory is correct it is highly unlikely. Her soul would be adrift and likely unconscious right now.” Master Geralt said. “We set up camp here.” He ordered aloud. “After that everyone to the grave.”  
The paladins did as they were told and soon they stood around the grave, performing some sort of ceremony. Bishop frowned but Casavir explained it was something they had to do to not dishonor themselves by reopening a grave. Luc and Cara had stayed with Drea and Senna to keep the girl busy. Senna did not need to be concerned with these very difficult things.

"Even when I didn't even know any rites to give her? I sat here for two weeks before I crossed over to Skyrim", Bishop mumbled. He glanced at the paladins, and the stone.  
"You better not do anything to her..." Bishop whispered warningly.

They finished the ritual and then began to dig. The paladins were extremely careful so they would not accidentally damage the body, alive or dead. It was terrible for Bishop to watch as they dug. What if Zanah was really alive? Had she in all these years felt how she lay buried under the earth? Her body unable to escape? He clenched his fists. For once he really wished he had Drea right here so he could hold onto her. 

Each time a shovel hit the frozen ground and removed some more dirt to the side, Bishop's insides were being squeezed by an ice cold fist. Those paladins should stop... let him do it...   
Then silence fell, and gasps of awe and shock echoed in the air. Bishop hurried to see what they had dug up...   
The sight froze him in place. There she was. Like she had not aged a day, like she wasn’t dead, just asleep. There were no signs of decomposing. She was just the same as on that day he had placed her in this grave.  
Bishop muffled an agonized groan with his hand, and before any of the paladins was able to touch Zanah, he lifted her up in his arms, gently brushing away some remains of the dirt on her hair and face. These faulty priests would not defile her. Not anymore.

Master Geralt bent down to inspect the woman. He was well aware that Bishop did not want her to be touched by anyone and given that he had just found out she was not dead it was very understandable. So he kept some distance and only checked for anything unusual.   
“Ser Bishop, of us here only you and Casavir remember what she looked like when she was alive. Is there anything different about her in this state?”

"No", Bishop said, and that one word choked in his throat. "She's... just like she was... back then... "

“Her hair has always been white?” the man asked to make sure.

"Yes", Bishop nodded. "She always complained she looked like an old hag with a hair like that... but I thought it was... it... " The ranger couldn't take it any longer. He had been wrong all this time. In his own selfishness he had stolen her body and brought it here... to protect her from any further harm, but she was... she had always been...   
"Gods, I'm sorry, butterfly... I'm so sorry...." he sniffled as he gently wiped Zanah's face.

“Bishop…” Casavir started, but Master Finnur silenced him with a gentle motion of his hand.  
“I think it is time to get something to eat for everyone. Ser Bishop, If you want to be alone with her for a moment that is fine. We will prepare the coffin for her transport in the camp, join us whenever you are ready.” With that he motioned the other paladins to leave Bishop alone for a while.

An hour later Bishop walked down to the valley. He was shown the coffin he could place Zanah in, and made sure it was at least layered to be comfortable... even if the woman in his arms would not feel a thing, he still wanted to make sure she would be handled with respect and gentleness. He placed the woman inside the coffin.  
"If I see even one scratch on her back in the city, you'll owe me a lot more than an apology!" he threatened.

“If our theories are correct we could not even damage her if we wanted to. But you do not need to worry. She should be safe inside the coffin… An odd way to transport a living woman, isn’t it?”

"Pray to your gods that she will be safe!" Bishop growled quietly. 

 

As they joined the others who sat around the fire Drea was very quiet. Zanah was alive. She was really alive. What would that mean for Bishop’s feelings?

Senna played with her wolf plushie while Karnwyr sat beside her, obviously guarding her. It was surprising, even to Bishop who knew how gentle the wolf was. Karnwyr treated Senna like a treasure. Wherever she went Karnwyr always looked out for her, always seeing if Bishop or Drea were there and if not then he followed Senna until she walked too far in his opinion and then he began to push her back to the adults. To Bishop it was especially surprising because male wolves did not do that in terms of puppies. But maybe it was because Karnwyr grew up with a human. Bishop gently petted Karnwyr. “Good boy.” he praised and sat down. 

Bishop glanced at Drea who seemed to be deep in her thoughts. The ranger moved to sit beside her and touched her cheek briefly.  
"Are you... alright, sweetness?" he asked quietly and with slight concern.

She turned to him and although there was worry in her eyes she smiled lovingly. "A little cold. More important: How are you?”

Bishop turned to look at the flames of the fire. How was he? Like his insides had been ripped apart. Or something like that. He couldn't really explain it. Zanah was... alive... he felt relief, but also sadness. But he knew that Drea was someone he could not afford to lose.   
He wrapped an arm around Drea and pulled her against him.  
"I think... I need a hug from you, love."

“As many as you need. And maybe one or two for myself.” she said with a smirk. “I love you, Bishop. I know this is hard for you but I hope we can find her and bring her back.”   
Her warm hands stroked over his cheeks. “And after that we will find a way to make snuggles more comfortable. I’m still a little worried that you’re cold.”

Bishop smiled a bit, just a little bit, enough to make his mouth draw ever so slightly upwards, then he kissed Drea.  
"I don't... feel cold", he said as he broke away from the kiss. "I'm more worried about you. I'm cold, the air is cold..."  
"Do you need a hug?" Senna's innocent voice asked at his side. She stood there, huggling her plushie against her chest, and her big eyes gazed at him inspectingly.  
Bishop's heart melted... and he opened his free arm so the little girl could settle on his lap. "But you better tell me if you get too cold, got that?"  
Senna just wrapped her little arms around him a little tighter. "I'll waam you up!"

Drea smiled. “It’s warmer with two girls keeping you warm at night, isn’t it?”  
She remembered the first night in the bed inside the waggon. Senna had been so excited about it. A house that could be pulled around by horses. And she had found a sleeping place for everyone, having Casavir sleep in the big bed at the end of the waggon with them. Of course they all had been a little awkward about it and when Senna had insisted because the bed was soo big and fluffy Casavir had agreed to do so for one night. Bishop had kept Drea by his side and Senna happily had slept between warm Drea and Casavir. 

Bishop smiled slightly. “I’m more worried you get cold with me in there. But I guess since it makes you happy…”   
“It does.” Drea confirmed. “I sleep better when I know you are right there with me. Is that weird?”  
Bishop said nothing, only pulled her a little closer. He felt the same. When she was there he had the feeling it was more peaceful, even when they were in a dangerous place. Gods knew why he felt stronger with her, but he did. She was like a lone tree in the tundra. When it rained he could find shelter under her branches and from afar she looked out of place but still as if she belonged right there. It was hard to describe what she meant to him, but he knew she made him better in a lot of ways.

"No, it's not weird", Bishop admitted quietly. Then he felt Senna shiver on his lap. He looked at the child worriedly. "You cold, princess?"  
"N-no", Senna replied.  
"Yes you are!" Bishop said sternly and stood up to take her to the wagon where it was a little warmer than in his lap.  
"But....", Senna started.  
"No buts, princess. If you get sick..." Bishop sounded stern, and a bit angry, but not towards the child. The anger was towards himself for not realizing it sooner. He would never forgive himself if the girl got sick now.

“If you get sick,” he repeated with a gentler voice. “I’d be worried. So you have to tell me honestly, princess. Drea is here, too. I’ll be fine, I promise.” He turned to the small oven and put some more firewood inside. “You tell me when you get cold, yes? 

Senna nodded. "Okie" Then after a moment, she said: "I'm sowwy. I just... thought you'd be lonely.... You seemed so sad...."

“I’m not sad.” he lied. “Come, I’ll read you a story from that book you like, yeah?”

Senna sat down on the bed, hugging her wolf as tightly as possible.

“Did you eat enough?” he asked as he sat down and grabbed the book from the side. The room inside the waggon was small but he managed to still sit comfortably. 

Senna nodded. "I even asked fo' seconds!"

Bishop smiled. “Good then how about you hop in your pyjamas while I find a story?”

Senna obediently did as she was told. She placed the plushie next to Bishop, patted its head and said: "Stay thewe, Hassan!" She then searched through the luggage till she pulled out her pyjamas, and changed into it before she hopped back on the bed, snuggling Hassan against herself. Bishop covered her with blankets and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"How about a story about a princess?"  
"Which one?" Senna asked with big, excited eyes.  
"Err.... The swan princess."  
Senna nodded.

Bishop began to read. It was a little strange to read out loud like this. Of course he was used reading a lot of things and out loud, too, but reading a fairytale was different. It was not just running down facts, journals from bandits or dead or missing people. Reading to Senna, he noticed, was much like when Drea was reading or telling a story. As he went along he changed his voice. The princes got a higher pitch, the evil baron a crooked voice and the prince a somewhat gentle voice. And Senna rewarded his trying with wide eyes and by cuddling her plushie against her little chest when it got dangerous in the story or happy. He found himself enjoying these stories for the first time in his life and if he was fully honest: for once it did matter to him that the good guys won.   
“...and they got married and lived happily ever after. The evil baron and his greedy daughter, however, they are still heard arguing in the lone tower in the wastelands.” he finished with a smile.

"Wead anothew one, please? Pwetty please? Then I'll sleep! I pwomise!" Senna pleaded with big eyes.

“One story each evening, princess. We’ll run out of stories if I read all of them to you right away.” he chuckled. “Don’t you worry, I’ll be here tomorrow night, too. And the night after that. And after that. I won’t leave, princess.” He stroked over her head. “You belong to us now. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Or from Drea.”

Senna took a hold of his hand and squeezed it for a moment. There was a thoughtful frown on her little face, like she was considering something really hard, having an inner debate about something. Then, while she was thinking, her eyelids started to get heavier and heavier, the frown smoothed and eventually her even breathing told Bishop she had fallen asleep.

Bishop smiled. He carefully tucked her hand under the blankets and checked on the fire once more. It was warm enough inside and she was safe. He opened the door just enough to slip out and join the others by the fire again.


	36. A lonely existence

A lonely existence

There's a wandering ghost, so people whispered. It has the form of a beautiful young woman with long hair and slender figure. She is dressed in traveler's clothes, simple but protective, and on her face is a serene smile. She wanders through forests, the halls of castles, appears to sit at the bar of an inn, or just walking down the street of a city before disappearing again. 

The ghost had visited many places on Tamriel. Brief moments in areas she had once walked as a living person, alone... and with a man at her side.   
Right now Zanah walked down a path to her childhood home near Cheydinhal. She climbed up the wall that surrounded her home and watched it while sitting on top of the mural.  
The late afternoon was quiet. No one was training in the yard, and the horses in the stables had been fed.   
She would have loved to go see her mama and papa, her brother and sister-in-law... and her niece and nephew, but she couldn't just... knock on the door and ask to get inside. It would have spooked them all. And as she knew her father, Hyever Ulquhart, he would have asked what had happened and she would have answered truthfully. That a paladin had killed her. It would have meant angry letters to the order, and Hyever would have started a war against them to right such wrong, no matter what the circumstances were.  
Or maybe not. Father was a sensible man after all.  
She noticed a curtain move in one of the windows, and as she tried to see who was in the lit room, the front door opened. Zanah hurriedly jumped out of the view.

She remembered Bishop. How many years had passed? He had looked older there. By her grave. “Her name is Drea.” Zanah was not sure what she thought about Bishop having someone else. She was pretty and seemed nice. A human woman.   
She still loved Bishop. Her death had not changed that. But Bishop deserved to be happy and she could not be there for him anymore. By now she had found out that whenever she appeared at a place time had passed and she was somewhere else. Even if she found him she would fade away again and he’d be alone. So maybe it was good that he had found someone else. One day she would pass on. Hopefully. And Bishop would be with this Drea and live his life. 

She sighed. If only she could see him again. Even with this Drea around… Bishop had meant the world to her. Even with this woman he was still her friend, was he not? If not to kiss, surely he could still talk to her. About hunting, about the adventures they had shared. Maybe he would tell of his time with this Drea.

Zanah continued her wandering. She didn't really know where to go, but she could always... stand on top of a tower and watch the eagles fly by. Maybe she could go to the harbour in the capital again? Sit on a mast of a ship and watch the crew down below.  
The moment when she traveled the distance felt like she was asleep, dreaming vividly of flying across the land. One moment she stood at the gates of her childhood home, the next she was sitting on the highest part of a ship. A royal galley, The Katariah. The seagulls flew past and over her, some dived to the water to catch a fish that had been thrown away for one reason or another.   
The sun was shining and the winter air felt crispy and dry, with the scent of cheap mead and gunpowder.   
Zanah sighed. What she would give to be alive...


	37. The purity of a soul

The purity of a soul

Bishop tried to be friendly. He hated the idea of Zanah’s body being in possession of the very same people who had killed her. Sort of. Drea encouraged him that they would treat her well and she talked about it with the masters at length. They promised to her they would not do anything to her body. First they had to find out what had happened to her soul. Master Geralt vowed on his honour he would not risk the woman’s life or health when she obviously was in a sort of timeless state that allowed them to take their time in finding the solution. 

They started their travel back to the Order the next day, after securing everything.   
The snowfall made it difficult to get south, but they had no need to haste. Luc and Cara held watch with the paladins and shared stories and knowledge about vampires and vampirism with the paladins to break a lance for all those vampires that were no monsters. Like Luc, Cara, Bishop and Armand, who had saved Drea from certain death. They openly spoke about the blood potions and how they made them from the hearts and blood of dead bandits. The paladins in return tried to be open-minded and soon they discussed what a life was worth and if evil deeds made one lose the right to live and to die in peace. Cara admired Luc for his thoughtful approach to the discussion. He seemed to listen closely and tried to give examples when he could. His whole demeanor, even when he disagreed, was calm and collected. He barely raised his voice when he got angry and he let the others finish their thoughts. For a moment she chuckled as she thought that he could probably even convince a dragon. He seemed so wise and just… dreamy.   
She poured herself some more tea as Luc explained that he felt the soul was what was important. Even if the body was mutilated or torn apart the soul would still be whole and pure.  
“Take an example: A good priestess goes to see an old couple to see to their health. They live far away from the settlement and on the way back the priestess gets ambushed by robbers. They defile her and then kill her and leave her body for the animals. Her body is now far from pure, she is neither a virgin, nor is she even buried the way a good person deserves. But her soul is still pure. She has done good deeds through her life, has lived a life that would please the gods. So even when she is not found and buried her soul would be embraced by the gods and ascend, right?”

Cara sipped her tea, silently agreeing to Luc's words. She was a broken woman, but she still struggled to make her life worthwhile. Countless times she had broken out into tears during the night, with Inigo at her side comforting her, or she just hugged her pillow till she felt better.   
Her body was wrecked, but she still had her strong will to live. She had a reason, too.  
"... You raise an interesting point, ser Lucias." one of the paladins nodded. 

“What about a person then who has not been defiled right before their death. Like a prostitute. Not all of them are doing it willingly, but because they feel driven to it. They make the decision themselves but at the same time they would die of hunger if they do not make this decision.” another paladin raised a point. 

"I am not exactly a religious man, but..." Luc started as he pondered on this. "We each make our lives, only we have the will to make each day count. Those... ladies you mentioned... they do it for living. It is their choice, and it is in them to stay or find something better. I do not think gods judge on it. It is those people that harm others that are eventually punished."

“But should one not remain pure for the one special person in their life? Even elves who get so old remain faithful to this principle.”

Luc's eyes wandered over to Cara, who also gazed at him.  
"Even if their first was a monster who hurt them?" Luc asked as he returned his gaze to the paladins.  
Cara looked down at the cup in her hands. 

“Hm. Well it can hardly be the fault of the victim.” the paladin agreed. “That would likely fall in line with what you described earlier. It does not defile the soul, only the body.” He nodded

Cara squeezed at the cup in her hands. The liquid inside rippled as she trembled from slight anger that she tried hard to contain within. It wasn't towards Luc, and she realized it was just frustration. Because Tyran was still alive... Tyran was still committing his atrocities. And she was here....  
"Darling one?" Luc's voice brought her back and she glanced up at her beloved one with a question.

The paladins noticed her trembling as well. Master Finnur who sat to her right lay his warm hands on hers. “If you are thinking of the man who has defiled you, my lady, rest assured that I have already begun to investigate this. If we want for this to be done right then we have to be careful. I have written a letter to the Emperor to tell him of your blight and suffering. A man that uses forbidden magic is to be punished by the Emperor, even when he is a noble. It is one of the order’s tasks to make sure that magic like this is not used and their usage brought in front of the Emperor. You may be a vampire, but that will not give him an advantage. The Order of the Oak will stand by your side in this, child. And we will bring justice to him.”

Cara frowned deeply and her anger boiled over. "He doesn't deserve justice! His soul needs to be trapped inside a soul gem and that soul gem needs to be crushed! That way he will not be called to the afterlife!" she shouted. "And bringing an official warrant won't do you any good. He will buy his way out. And if he finds out that I'm still alive.... well... he'll stop at nothing to get me back. I am his wife, still."

“You might officially be married to him, but he announced your death.” Master Finnur said, trying to stay calm despite Cara’s anger. “If you remember the words that are spoken at a wedding: Till death do you part. I have tried to investigate a little further and sent a disciple with a few letters to the noble houses in the imperial city. Apparently Lord Tyran Leonlilius is currently looking for a bride. The situation might be quite unique, since you are not dead but declared so, but in the end-”  
“In the end he has still used forbidden magic.” Master Geralt interrupted. “You might have thoughts of revenge, my lady, and I assure you it is not surprising, but it is not in your right to punish him unless the Emperor decides so. You will be invited to the hearing and you will be able to propose a punishment. It still lies in the Emperor’s hands to decide if this proposed punishment will take place, though.”  
Master Finnur nodded. “Your anger is more than natural, Lady Cara, but you must understand that we would fall into darkness if we allowed anger to outrule our laws. And you might find that revenge is not always the path that brings your soul peace. Lady Rosetta Cartian has answered my letters and told me of the financial losses your family had to endure due to your… situation. Perhaps it would be wiser to support your family now that you have the chance. Your sister wrote you lost your father and brother due to the lack of financial options. The death of this man will not bring back your father and brother and it will cost more lives if house Leonlilius plans a revenge. We all strive to uphold the law, my lady, but the truth is that in the darkness they can send assassins to your mother, to your siblings. You don’t want to endanger them for your revenge, do you, child?”  
Master Finnur spoke with a calm and gentle voice. He made it clear he understood Cara’s pain, but he hoped she was wise enough to see past it.

Cara wanted to object. Because she had suffered every single day in that prison of torture. These paladins didn't understand what she had gone through. But beyond these thoughts, she also understood his point.   
Revenge would only make her feel empty. Revenge would only harm her and her kin more than she was able to take. As her frustration and anger slowly subsided, she came to a conclusion. She would propose a punishment that would make her feel at least satisfied. Because she wanted to see Tyran writhe in pain, beg for mercy... as well as his mother.  
Luc pulled Cara close to his side and kissed her forehead once he saw she was calming down, and understanding the point of the old master's words.  
"He will get what he deserves, my darling one. Just be patient."

The paladins looked grim but it was clear that they understood her anger. They had seen it before and would see it again. Pain was something that drove people to do evil deeds and to want revenge that often was unjustified. But the dragonborn had someone by her side who clearly was level-headed and would support her the best he could. 

“In case you were wondering, my lady, when it comes to your marriage: In certain cases a marriage can be cancelled and this is certainly one of them. Should you need advice on how to go about that you can always come to me.” Master Finnur said. “As I said it is a very unique case, but even if you have to be divorced it will mainly be a formality. I have to strongly advice you though to not make your liaison with Ser Lucias public until you are officially unmarried. Otherwise your former husband might take it as an advantage for himself to claim you were cheating on him.”

"I know the laws regarding the divorce. I asked about it from a high priestess when I was visiting a temple once", Cara said quietly. "And only a few selected people know of our engagement. The ring is easy to hide in a summonable chest."

The master smiled. “I am sure you will do the right thing. Your sister seemed to be worried for you two as well. She asked about the laws to divorce you from the man who mistreated you and if it is possible for you to remarry.”

Cara smiled slightly. Rosie had really been worried to go so far for them.  
"That's Rosie... always making sure that her family is happy."

 

Inside the waggon Senna was watching a play with shadows. Bishop and Drea were joined by Casavir as they used a large linen sheet and light magic to cast shadows. Bishop and Casavir were a lot better with it than Drea and so after a little while she just sat down with Senna and watched.

Bishop had decided he would depict a wolf and was walking through a forest, looking for prey. Casavir played a bunny that was looking so adorable that Bishop frowned as he heard Drea and Senna both prefer the bunny. Damned paladin…

"Wolf won't eat the bunny, wight? They should become best fwiends like Dwea and Bishop!" Senna said wishfully.  
Behind the sheet Bishop frowned even more, trying not to agree on it.

Drea wanted this, too, but was it alright to give Senna such a naive view on the world? She pulled the girl close. “Who knows, Senna. Wolves and bunnies are very different. Wolves normally eat bunnies. This is how the world is.”

Senna knew this, too. "But it's a stowy. Stowies awen't weal."

“You are right. Maybe they will become friends.”

Bishop frowned. Playing with the paladin was bad enough…  
Casavir made the bunny hop over and hide under a bush.

Bishop sighed a little. The things he agreed to do for these two…

The evening ended with Senna having fallen asleep when the bunny and the wolf were snuggling up (Joining hands with the paladin! BAH!) to keep warm in the snow. Drea covered her with the blankets and motioned the two men to be quiet. 

Bishop hurriedly let go of Casavir's hand, and decided to rinse it till his skin would come off... later. He glanced at the sleeping girl all wrapped inside blankets like she was a baby in a clout.  
"The sooner we get back to the plantation, the better..." Bishop mumbled. "And the sooner I get to be a human again...."  
No more cold huggles and cold kisses on the cheek.

Drea kissed him on the cheek. “You played nice. I think… you deserve a reward.” she whispered into his ear, snuggling up on him.

"Hmm... what kind of reward", Bishop asked with a wolfish grin.

“That depends… what do you have in mind?”

"Well.... we could go to a hot spring together", Bishop whispered raspily as his eyes wandered on her figure. Damn... if only I wasn't a vampire.

“Hmmm. That sounds heavenly. Do you know one nearby?”  
Casavir turned and snuck out of the waggon. He did not want to intrude.

"There's one just a bit further south. I'd wait till we clear the mountain path and stop at the tavern at the base of the mountains, though. Makes it easier to go there."

Drea nodded and kissed his cheek. “Are you feeling alright? About... about Zanah I mean?”

Bishop sat down, sighing. "I... really don't know." He rubbed the back of his head, leaning back, collecting his thoughts, till eventually he was able to answer.  
"It's just... gnawing at me now, you know? All the 'what ifs' and other things..." he paused for a moment to lock his gaze with Drea's. "But one thing is for certain." he said, "It's that I love you. You and Senna both. You two are... you just...." he stumbled at his words. He had none to explain his true feelings. Senna was his little ray of light in the darkness and Drea was his safe haven. That tree in the middle of a bare tundra....

“Your family?” Drea offered. 

Bishop pulled the woman against him and kissed her cheek. "And so much more...." he admitted barely audibly.

Drea smiled and snuggled right into his arms. “Who knows, Bishop. Maybe if we find her and she comes back to the world of the living then she will find her happiness as well. I’m sure everything will work out in the end.”

Bishop could only hope. He could only hope that Zanah would find what she had always wanted. And if he was honest with himself... he would have never been able to give it to her... whatever it would have been.


	38. The long lost daughter

The long lost daughter

They returned to the Order a week later. Bishop personally saw to the handling of Zanah's body, till some women shooed him away as they were about to clean her.   
"I've seen her body naked plenty of times before, woman!" Bishop grumbled his objections.  
"Still, there are rules in this order! We were assigned to keep an eye on her, and we certainly will not harm her!" one of the women said sternly, standing firm on her ground. "Now off with you!"  
The door was closed, leaving Bishop outside. He started pacing back and forth in front of it like a caged feral wolf looking for a way out.

Drea stopped him. “Don’t worry so much. They are priestesses. And I’m sure Zanah would not want for you to see her like this when you have moved on. I mean… I would feel uncomfortable if one of my former lovers did that with my body when I am not in it. They will take care of her. You and I should probably talk to the master and Casavir to see if we can borrow on of their traveling waggons to give Senna a home while we are searching for the cure.”

Bishop sighed. He was acting idiotically, but this was a paladin base. Paladins killed her and....  
"I... I guess you're right."

They met up with Master Finnur and he immediately agreed on lending them one of the waggons. “I think we should go to the stables and see which one is the best. You have a long journey ahead. Maybe we should take little Senna with us as well?”

 

There was a polite knock on the door of the Master's room. The old master gave the permission to enter.   
The door opened and a young apprentice stood at the door frame.  
"Master, a man named Hyever Ulquhart wishes to speak with you. He arrived here with a letter with the order's seal on it, signed by Ser Casavir...."  
Bishop froze in place. Ulquhart.... Zanah's family....

“Ah, very well.” He turned to Bishop and Drea. "Perhaps Miss Andrea would like to go see the waggons with Senna. Ser Bishop I assume you would like to stay?”

Bishop sighed and turned to Drea. "I should... if you're alright with that, sweetness."

Drea looked a little confused. “Ah...alright.”  
“Taran, would you see the Misses to the stables and help them decide on a travelling cart for their journey. And Ser Ulquhart should join us. Please send Ser Casavir to me as well.”  
The paladin bowed and held the door open for Drea. Senna followed them.

Soon after a more sharp knock was on the door. Bishop jumped on his seat when the door opened and a man in his late fifties entered with the stride of a trained soldier. The aura emitting from him demanded certain respect. The man had a long grayish blond hair, steel blue eyes, his facial features looked sharp like that of a hawk or an eagle. The man stopped in front of the master and took off his fur hat to make a slight gesture as a sign of respect and greeting.  
"Hyever Ulquhart", he introduced himself like he was giving his name to a higher commander. 

Master Finnur got up and bowed slightly. “Master Finnur, I am glad you were able to make your way to us so fast. First of all let me tell you in person that we are morr than sorry that you have never been informed about what happened to your adoptive daughter. It sadly could never be cleared who she was until very recently. Secondly, my former letter to you is already outdated.”  
“Outdated?!” Hyever Ulquhart exclaimed. “Eight years until I hear that my missing daughter is dead and you tell me-”  
“Please, have a seat and I shall explain. Your daughter has been believed to be dead by the order for the past eight years. But Ser Bishop here, who has travelled with her and eventually stole her body - out of worry we might defile her body -” the old master added hastily, “has now named her, as you already know, and went to her grave which he set up for her in the Jerall Mountains. He took Casavir there and they encountered what seemed to be her ghost.”

Hyever took a seat, and the amount of rage he contained within was clear in his eyes, but he was still cool like a spring breeze.  
"So, you claim that she is not dead, and yet she's a restless spirit", the man stated with a question in his intonation. "I wish to hear the whole story. Starting with the man called Bishop", he said as he looked at the young man sitting at the side of the room.   
Bishop squirmed. The sharp look in Zanah's father's eyes made him feel like he was being drilled through with spikes.   
"What was your relationship with my Zanah, young man?" the old general questioned calmly, but there was still authority... a demand in the way he said his words.  
"I... we..." Bishop struggled to find the right words.  
"Speak in your own words. I want to hear the truth."

Bishop was torn. He had always have serious feelings for Zanah but now that he had Drea…  
“Ser Bishop and your daughter were very close and he was worried she might not find peace. As I already wrote to you, Lord Ulquhard, he took her body to bury her after the terrible events. Had he not done this surely we would have found out right away what we only now found out. Your daughter is not dead. Neither is she a restless spirit. We still are at the beginning of our investigation, but what we already know is this: Her body has not withered away in the grave Ser Bishop made for her and her soul seems to be very lively.”

There was a knock on the door.  
“Enter.”  
Casavir entered. He looked nervous and although he tried to remain calm on the outside it was clear he felt terrible. Then he introduced himself.

Hyever glanced at Casavir, faced the man who had delivered the deadly blow. There was no anger, no hatred, just neutral curiosity. Then he turned his gaze to the old master.  
"Can I see her? Am I allowed to see my daughter?" his tone was low, unreadable at best, but the look in his eyes was soft and pleading for a brief moment before it hardened.

“She is currently being washed by the priestesses.” Master Finnur explained. “I assure you we will not hold you back, but for now we should probably let them do their work. In the meantime I would like to tell you about the things we have found out, if you want to hear them. Casavir sit down.”

Hyever made a slight gesture as a sign for them to do so. It was like he was the commander of the fortress, and these people were his soldiers. Each word and gesture held authority to it, and he acted so natural like a person in charge would. Bishop had to admit... this Ulquhart person was not someone you could cross your words with and not suffer consequences.

Master Finnur explained the occurances of the whole situation from all these years ago and asked Bishop and Casavir to add what they knew. Then he explained what the recent events had brought to light.   
“And so we returned her body here in hopes to have somewhat of an influence on her soul returning to her body. Miss Cara said that she was partly able to decide where she went in that state and she saw Bishop several times before she returned to her body by unknown circumstances. It is possible that Miss Zanah’s soul is doing the same , seeing places that she wants to see and then fading again. We need to find her soul and hope to tell her that she needs to come here, where we can reunite her soul with her body.”

Hyever had listened in pondering silence. He shifted on his chair before speaking.   
"And how do we accomplish this?"

“That is the question. We do not know where she would go if she decides this at all. Ser Bishop said she has always been a very free spirit and he had a few suggestions on where we could look, but in general it will be difficult to find her. In the case of Miss Cara it was that she wanted to see Bishop as she felt connected to him and thus she followed him. But It is hard to tell how it works at all. She had not been in the places before, so it might be that the soul is adrift and led by wishes or just by chance. What we do know is that Miss Zanah appeared by her grave.”

Bishop remembered the amulet he had also recovered from the grave. He remembered Zanah telling him that it had been a gift from her father... the man that now was sitting in the same room, wishing to hear about the fate of his daughter.  
The ranger reached inside his pocket and took the necklace out and placed it in front of Hyever.   
"I am sure you recognize this, sir." he said quietly.  
Hyever glanced at the necklace... and tears began to form in his eyes as he picked it up.  
"Her wings..." he whispered. "My little eagleheart...."

Bishop felt the man’s blood flowing faster. He was suffering. Casavir, too.   
“I… have loved her, Ser. She was my light. I could not let those paladins keep her body to do who knows what. I had to… had to bury her. Had to at least find a place… I… I never would have thought she was…”

Hyever's shoulders trembled as he was shedding silent tears. After he was able to calm down, he glanced at Bishop.  
"I understand. I would have done the same. I thank you for everything you've done for my daughter."  
Hyever turned to look at the old master. "This necklace was... is... her treasure. I want that it is returned to her. Maybe these silver wings will bring her back."

Master Finnur nodded and told Casavir to bring Lord Ulquhart to Zanah’s body so he could see that his daughter was being tended to. They left the office.  
Bishop however couldn't help but ask a question from the old master. The old man had said things that absolutely bothered him now. He had not met Cara before. He didn't remember any of the things the old paladin claimed. And the ranger had ransacked through his brain for any moments he'd seen Cara, but the only times he had even heard of her were in songs and gossips about the dragonborn.   
"Old man... what was it again you said about me and Cara? I've never met her before. The first time I saw her was in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, when I was with Drea...."  
But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Something tickled his memory, and another flash of a blonde woman came to his mind... on the road... somewhere in the Whiterun hold... there was someone there with him.  
“I guess this is goodbye. Please, remember me!”  
“I might make an exception with you.”  
Two voices making promises, saying farewells... his voice... and... a woman's.  
"I don't understand...."

Master Finnur seemed to ponder on it for a moment before he opened a drawer of his table and handed Bishop the journal. “It seems that she has met you before, unless it is another man by the name Bishop. The description matches you, though.   
Bishop began to skim through the journal and what he read was something he had trouble understanding. Not only did the things described in there what he had not been able to explain to himself but also…

“She… had feelings for me?” 

Bishop didn’t know what to make of that. That day in the Bannered Mare. She had known him? Had she held her feelings back because Drea was there? But if so… why had she talked about Luc already? Or had she gotten over Bishop by then? But why had she never told him what happened? He still could not remember it but Cara was not a liar. Why would she write lies in a journal that only she would ever read. Well, normally. He handed the journal back and as he stood there he looked lost. Would it cause complications? He felt nothing for Cara. She was Drea’s friend, well his friend also, somehow, but that was it. He didn’t feel what he felt for Drea or for Zanah. 

“Whatever her reasons were, I am sure she did not mean harm by it. Her feelings for Ser Lucias are sincere and I don’t think you have to worry about hurting her. Perhaps she felt that she was not allowed to tell you as the goddess took your memory on it.” Master Finnur explained as they were alone in his office. “She is an upstanding woman, I see no other explanation why she would hide it.”

Bishop sat down, hung his head down and rubbed his forehead. He tried to place missing pieces of the puzzle of his memory together, and the harder he tried, the harder it became. What he had read in the journal... it matched every single time he had fuzzy feelings of. Like that little something had been replaced by a void he had no means to fill. Karnwyr's mysterious recovery... the scar on his side that he didn't remember how exactly it had been mended... the time in the forest, the brawl in the tavern... and the walk on the road to Whiterun when he had felt odd...  
"I... think I need some air." Bishop said eventually as he stood up and walked out.


	39. A house on wheels

A house on wheels

“It’s sooooo big!” Senna said as she had entered the biggest of the waggons by the stables. Drea could only agree. It was almost like a house on it’s own and it was hard to believe horses could actually pull this huge thing. Besides that is was also more the accomodation of a noble. So clean and tidy and just...rich. She noticed that part of it was even made from the same wood that Bishop’s bow was made of. And if a single bow had cost that much…

“Impressive, isn’t it?” the paladin asked as he stepped inside behind them. “It has been a gift from the Emperor to the order but we barely use it. Riches spoil the mind.”  
Drea just nodded, still overwhelmed. 

Senna scurried to the nearest little bed and made a belly flop on the mattress. "So soft!" she giggled happily. "Dwea, can we keep this?"

“No, Senna. This is only for nobles.” Drea answered. 

"Aww", Senna looked disappointed and got off the bed to explore the wagon a bit more.

“I think you should consider it.” the paladin said. We do not have need for it and if you plan on traveling with the girl… well it is not my place to talk about that sort of thing, but she might have it better with a larger waggon where she lives like in a home.”  
Drea blushed. “But it is…”

"Fancy, meant for a noble, but your journey might take a long time. The child will grow. She'll need space." the paladin explained.  
Bishop walked to the scene, and he pulled Drea close to give her a kiss. A rather passionate one at that, not caring about the paladin seeing it. He just needed to feel Drea's presence... 

“Hmpf-” Drea struggled until she realized it was Bishop. She turned in his arms and kissed him back. “You startled me.”

"Sorry, sweetness", Bishop said sincerely. Then his gaze wandered around the interior of the wagon. "A bit too fancy, don't you think?"  
"Bishoooop!" Senna called out at the upper level where there were more beds on the other side, reached with a ladder. "It's so pwetty! And the beds awe waam and soft!" she advertised with a cheerful tone. "I like it!"

“Come down, Senna.” Bishop called out, now having noticed the Ebonwood as well. If she broke anything they were doomed and would be slaves to those paladins for the rest of their lives. 

"Okie!" Senna said, sounding a bit disappointed. She carefully climbed down the ladder and scurried to Bishop, taking his hand and beaming a smile at him. "Can we play in the snow, please? Pwetty please?"

Bishop lifted her up and hugged her tightly. “Didn’t you want to find us a nice home to travel with?”

Senna pointed inside the wagon. "I alweady did!" she said with a pout. 

“We can’t afford such a fancy thing, princess.” Bishop said with a slight frown. He liked the interior. For a fancy place it was really nice. But he’d be damned to ask for something he knew he could not afford.

The paladin chuckled. "Seems like your daughter has chosen already."  
"She's not my..." Bishop started, lifting Senna up and brushing over her cheek gently as there was some dirt on it. "She's my little princess."

Senna’s mouth drew from a pout into a happy smile. She hugged Bishop tightly, feeling safe and happy on Bishop’s arm.   
“Well…. I guess we could talk to the Master…” Drea said carefully. “But only if you really don’t need it.”

Bishop glanced at the wagon one more time. Too fancy, too expensive, too elaborate... it screamed: Come and rob me! Something more... common would be better.  
"It is nice, but..." Bishop admitted.  
"But can we keep it?" Senna finished his sentence in a pleading manner. "Please?"  
"Have you checked the other ones?" Bishop asked from Senna. "Did you like any of them?"  
"They we'e pwetty, but I like this one the most."

Bishop stepped out of the...waggon and walked over to the other ones with Senna on his arm. On closer inspection they were really too small for all of them. With this big one they could easily travel to cold Skyrim, to Elsweyr with its spontaneous rainfall and the pesky insects that would bother Drea, to Morrowind with the demanding weather… And with this big thing they would not have to worry about finding a tavern. “Maybe we should talk to the others about it…” he suggested unsure.

Senna nodded vigorously. "Let's go talk to them wight now!"

They thanked the paladin and turned to the exit. Senna cheerfully waved and said “See you later house.”

 

“A moving house?” Luc asked Senna with a smile.  
“M-hmm.” Senna confirmed. “And it is big and thewe awe soft beds. But Bishop and Dwea say it’s only for nobles.”  
“Well Cara is a noble Lady and you are a little princess.” Luc said with a smirk. “Maybe we should go have a look together.” He knew if Bishop and Drea had ruled it out already they would not have this conversation. But it was clear they were not sure about this. 

"If it's funds you need..." Cara said with a confident smile. "I have some coin saved in a sock."

“It’s not about the money, Cara. The Order would give us the waggon. But it is not really a waggon. It is literally a house on wheels.” Drea said. “Come see for yourself.”

Cara seemed intrigued, so did Luc. Eventually they all went to see the huge wagon... or rather... a tiny house on wheels.  
"It is quite the sight", Cara admitted as she glanced around the interior. "Big enough for a small group, yet movable... I'd definitely have one for myself."

Casavir appeared behind them. “Ah, here you are all.” He glanced at Bishop who was frowning as usual, but he seemed collected.

"All done with the old man and the general?" Bishop asked. "Not that I really care...."

“Lord Ulquhart is with Miss Zanah now.” Casavir confirmed. 

Bishop nodded, and looked even grumpier. Then he felt Senna's arms around him. "I'll huggle the gwumpy away!" she declared.

“What if the grumpy belong with me, princess?” he asked.

"I'll still keep it away with huggles!" Senna said, beaming a cheerful smile at him. "Dwea said huggles awe the best medicine for gwumpiness."

“Sweetness you need stop telling the child I can’t be what I am.” Bishop complained to Drea with a small grin. “She’ll start thinking I have to wear flowers in my hair and puke rainbows when I drink too much.”

Drea chuckled. “Maybe you are right. Or maybe you’re not. So… what do we do about the… transport issue?”

"It's pulled by horses, correct? We'll just... get some big draught animals", Cara started before she grinned. "Maybe Giants are willing to lend their mammoths to us?" she started to giggle.

“Not helpful, princess.” Bishop frowned. “If we really want to travel with that thing we will not only need strong horses but also we will likely be ambushed by bandits more often. That thing basically screams rob me.”

"Well.... there's always the option for me to use multiple summonable chests to store camping gear...." Cara shrugged. 

“But I want to sleep with Bishop and Dwea.” Senna looked at Cara with big eyes. “Pwetty please?”

"Why don't we get one of the more common ones", Bishop suggested. "We'll find a way to make everyone comfortable."

Senna looked up at Bishop and pouted. “Hassan liked the big one, too…”

"Can't we just.... paint the big one?" Cara suggested. "In green and... I don't know... Something inconspicuous."

“Can we?” Senna seemed immensely eager to travel with the exciting palace.   
Bishop frowned a little more but after a while his expression softened. “Alright, alright. But if you want to live in a castle you have to be a good girl and help keeping it clean.” He had no idea how to handle the situation. He was not even sure what was right or wrong anymore.

And so it was decided. The big wagon with fancy interior and exterior would become their home on wheels, pulled by two huge horses the order kindly would lend as well. As Cara had most experience with animals, she promised to take care of them. 

Once more they discussed their plans with the old master and promised to inform him of anything they would find. After the past days the paladins had seen those vampires were trustworthy and it was decided that they would have the order’s full support on this mission. Bishop hated it of course, but Senna smiled from one ear to the other as she announced she was a paladin now and Cara and Luc. And Bishop was the bestest paladin.


	40. An old friend

An old friend

A message came one morning to Cara. With a royal seal, no less. She opened it, with Luc peeking over her shoulder. She read it through, and after finishing, she sighed.   
"The trial has been called. I am to go to the Imperial Palace at the end of the month."

“I will come with you, my darling. I’ll make sure that bastard will not lay a finger on you. And besides, I want to see the look in his eyes when he realizes that the most beautiful woman on Nirn is no longer in his reach.”  
Luc’s hands trailed along her waist and closed around her belly. He pulled her against himself and kissed her neck. 

Cara leaned against Luc, enjoying his caresses and the tight hold around her. She loved the closeness... and the support the man was so eager to give.  
"I would appreciate it if you came with me", she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Then she placed her hand on his cheek, laced her fingers in his hair. It always shone so beautifully, like a bright red sunset.   
"Kiss me...." she pleaded. 

Luc willingly bent towards her and turned her around to fulfil her wish. Although his lips were not warm, they were soft and the faint scent of roses embraced Cara.

Cara closed her eyes, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaned into the kiss and answered it with her own. She loved this man, she wanted no one else. Once they both were satisfied from the affectionate display, Cara snuggled against Luc.   
"I should tell mama... and the others."

“Should we tell Bishop and Andrea? Ser Casavir? I am sure they would like to be there for you as well.” Luc suggested.

Cara nodded. "Absolutely."  
She was still unsure about one thing. If the Emperor called for her to suggest a punishment, what kind of punishment could she request? She wanted Tyran to feel pain. She wanted him to feel despair. She wanted to send his soul to the deepest reaches of Oblivion along with his mother. Make them suffer like she had.   
"Luc...." she started, speaking barely audibly. "What should I do if I'm to decide on a punishment for him? I... I want to rip him into pieces with my shouts. Or something just as terrible... but I know they won't allow it. A simple execution would be too merciful...."

“Would it truly be?” Luc asked and lead her to the sofa. “I know you have suffered and are still suffering, my darling one, but what would it make you feel like to shout him into pieces? Would you truly feel better to see him bleed? I know you are not afraid of bloodshed, but I saw your face when you took the hearts of those bandits. You are a compassionate woman. Don’t you think it is possible you would see his suffering and remember it for the rest of your life? He deserves pain, my darling, but I think it should not be you who does this. YOu are too good to be tainted like this.”

Cara wanted to say no, but Luc was right. Even if Tyran was a monster... even if he had done unspeakable things to her... she would be unable to live with herself if she truly did finish him off.  
"Then what should I do? Ask someone else to do it for me?"

“It depends on what you deem right. I know that Bishop and Ser Casavir would likely be as willing as I to do this for you but maybe it would be wiser to ask the Emperor for the order to do this. He has committed the crime of using dark magic. It would be something that falls under the order’s tasks. I am sure you could talk to Master Finnur what he deems right as a punishment, he seemed like a reasonable person.”

Luc was silent for a moment before he spoke up again.

“Perhaps it would be wise to propose something like this: You want him dead because he has inflicted pain on you and would continue to do so if he is not stopped. And you want for someone else to deal the final blow because your personal grudge should not taint the rightfulness of the death. It would do several things: First of all: Tyran would be dead and it would be over. Secondly: If he and his family try to resist then a merciful punishment like this will make it hard for them to object. And thirdly your own reputation will not be besmeared with stories about the bloodlusty woman that is already be said to be a vampire. If a woman like you shows mercy to a monster like him then the gossipers will have a hard time targeting you. And your family for that matter.”

Cara thought about it for a moment. "I think I should talk to Master Finnur. I have a a few questions as well that need an answer. I want to restore my family back to its former glory... I want to see my mother's final years be at least a little more comfortable... and both Vanna and Han deserve better...."

“Not to forget your mother. She looked so feeble when we first met. But it seems she is getting better. I wonder if Camilla has a part of her restored health. She seems to follow her wherever she goes.”

Cara chuckled. "I'm almost jealous. But it's alright. I know mama is kind to animals, and Vanna knows how to feed her."

“Perhaps we could find another kitten if you wish. Although it might be a problem. I have noticed that Andrea sniffles a lot when Camilla is around. If we live in the same carriage… house… She would likely continuously suffer. I wonder how that is. I once talked to a healer about this sort of… sickness and he suggested it was an illness that came because those people react to the hair the animals lose. But Andrea has no problems at all with Karnwyr.”

Cara shrugged. "I do not know. None of my family had any problems with animals around. Papa even had a hunting dog and he was always inside the house."  
She leaned against Luc. "Let's leave Camilla with mama and the others. I'll miss her, but... it'll be better if we make Drea's journey a non-sniffling one." She sighed deeply. "Two weeks..."

Cara stood up, stretched herself a bit before turning to look at her beloved one. "Should we take a walk? I feel like a stroll would do us good."

“Of course. How about we go to the harbour? It might be nice to see the ships. Don’t worry about the sailors, I am with you. No-one will dare to touch you.”

Cara smirked. "Like they would be able to touch the dragonborn. I have shouts that can easily throw them into the water to cool off."

“Those poor men. It can hardly be their fault that you are so alluring, my darling one.” Luc joked. 

Cara swayed her hips as she walked towards the door. "I wonder how alluring I truly am...." her tone was sultry now, and the cunning smirk widened on her face.

Luc chuckled and followed her, opening the door and holding it for her. “If I told you who know what you might do to me, my darling? As playful as you are on times you might find it enjoyable to make my head spin.”

Cara gave him a quick peck on the side of his mouth as she passed him. "Indeed, my dearest. You do that to me as well."

 

As they left the noble house light snow fell. Children were playing as they made their way to the harbour. Luc watched them and he wondered what it was like to have a family. Their Friends had suddenly become a family in a sense, although Bishop and Drea both seemed to prefer just being there for Senna as adults that watched over her, not her parents.   
“Do you think Senna would want a family, my darling one? I know they love her and try to do the right thing, but she seems so lonely sometimes. So lost.”

"If you ask me..." Cara started, also watching the kids play in the snow. "Every child deserves a family, all the love and care they could possibly get. I feel sorry for Senna. She obviously wants to call them mama and papa, but they deny her that." she said, sighing at the end. "It's sad to see her look so... like you said... lost."

“I hope they will find the right way to deal with the situation.” Luc said. “Senna is a good girl, but it is clear that she also needs a strong hand. I think they are spoiling her somewhat.”

The harbour was as busy as it could be. Sailors ran about, arranging cargo and some were heading towards the cheap tavern. Cara noticed Luc froze for a second and then he pointed at a large ship moored to the other end of the harbour.   
"That's the Ebenezer, Armand's ship! He's here? I thought he might be in the far south now." Luc exclaimed, looking delighted and surprised.  
Cara smiled as she wrapped her arm tighter around his own. "Do you think he'll welcome some visitors out of the blue?"

Luc laughed. “Oh my darling one, Armand loves nothing more than surprise visitors. He enjoys them. The long weeks on the water give little chances to talk about new things. How about we go to the market, find a good wine and surprise him?”

Cara looked delighted. "Oh yes! Let's buy some cake as well!" Then she remembered... they probably wouldn't enjoy it... maybe... But who really cared?

 

It did not take long and they returned to the harbor with some cake and wine. 

They approached the ship, and heard the sharp orders of the captain of the ship.  
"... For any stupid questions, I'll be in me cabin lads! Now work fer yer bread!"  
Cara chuckled and hurried up to the deck, followed by Luc. They walked to the cabin's door and Cara knocked strongly on it.  
"Oh fer goddess of the sea's sake...." Armand's voice mumbled and then the door opened. "Can't have me any peace and quiet fer one...." as the old sea captain realized he was staring at the face of a young beautiful woman, he changed his voice to a flirtatious one. "Well well... which god should I praise for sending me such loveliness to me door, lass?"  
"You could ask him", Cara said, pointing behind her where Luc stood.  
"Well, look who's here! Har har!" Armand guffawed, seemingly delighted to see his friend. "It's been awhile ye old rascal!"

“A few weeks at most, dear friend. I am glad but also surprised to see you here. I thought you would be in the warm south so warm your old bones.” Luc teased. “But I hardly can pass on the opportunity to pay you a visit when you are right here. Would you like to share a bottle of wine and some cake?”

Armand gestured them to enter his cabin. "By all means, me friends." he said with a smile. "Me crew said the same, but the winds were not favourable at this time. We'll be off next week."  
The sea captain arranged a space at the large oak table that was placed in the middle of his cabin. Cara saw many large pieces of parchments spread over it so that the top was covered by them. Armand hastily cleaned them off, walked over to a cabinet to take out three goblets, plates and cutlery to enjoy the cake with.  
"So tell me, my dear friends", Armand said as he set the table, changing his speech to a more noble like. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

Luc poured the wine. “A lot, my friend, a lot. Where should I begin? Oh, I know!”   
He pulled the ring out from under his shirt that he was hiding for now. He knew Cara hid her own ring on her chest as well, neither of them wanting to leave it even when it was somewhat dangerous. “We have decided to get married once Cara's former husband is dealt with. The hearing will be in two weeks time and after that Cara will hopefully be free to choose a husband that will not mistreat her.”

Armand smiled, seemingly happy for them both.   
"About time you find yourself a nice girl, my friend."  
Cara looked a bit sheepish, but then she noticed a slight nuance in the sea captain's voice. She could not quite describe it... It was as if Armand had just lost something very dear and he tried hard to keep his sadness hidden deep within. It was really odd, when the man was smiling genuinely happy. Cara tilted her head ever so slightly, tried to understand why Luc's friend sounded nearly disappointed... and sad...   
Then Armand's gaze met Cara's. "If there's anything I can do regarding the trial...."  
Cara smirked a bit. "Well... you could haul Tyran under the keel for me... or better yet... use him as an anchor."  
Armand started to laugh. "My, my! Your girl has rather macabre tastes for punishments!" Then he became serious. "I hope, however, that you understand that they will never allow you to become greedy with bloodshed. No matter what atrocities this man inflicted on you, he is still a noble with reputation. Do not fall so deep into the lust for revenge, fair lass."

Luc smiled as Cara nodded. She seemed to take any advice seriously. Her heart was good even when she was so passionate and wild and got angry easily. Cara told Armand of their adventures since they had last seen each other. She spoke of how Drea had gotten better, about Bishop who seemed to have learned to handle his bloodlust, about little Camilla and how they had gone to Zanah’s grave and the things that happened there. Luc supported the story from time to time, but mostly enjoyed to see Cara talk. His beautiful lady. 

“Oh and the best thing we have not told you!” Cara said with a laugh. “We are now, with the Order of the Oak, on a holy mission. Can you believe that? Vampires who become paladins… sort of.”

Armand sipped wine, enjoying the story, chuckling at some parts of it when it was proper. "Vampire paladins.... now that is something one doesn't hear often told!" he guffawed. "Maybe I should give it a try as well?"  
Luc started to laugh, Cara joined soon after, realizing the joke.

“Although,” Luc calmed down a little. “It would not be bad, you know. We will be travelling around and perhaps we could travel together for some time. A few of the places we will visit to find out more about those vampires from centuries ago will be on the coast and- wait a moment… Armand, you have lived for some time longer and you have come around. Do you perhaps remember something about a group of vampires that travelled through half of tamriel a few hundred years ago? Master Finnur and Ser Casavir spoke about the time from 400 to 500 years ago. Their worst deeds date around the two decades from about 200 until 220 of the Third Era and after." 

Armand stood up and walked over to a bookshelf that had doors to secure the books inside. He took a key from his pocket and opened the doors wide, revealing hundreds of tomes, books and scrolls. Some looked really old, some fairly new. He picked up a tome and walked to his friends, opening the tome around the middle. The page showed a small map of Tamriel, and there were multiple dots on it.  
"Aye... I remember that time. I was a young vampire then, travelling with my maker all over. We heard of this group..."  
He turned a page. The paragraphs written were short summaries of attacks and other atrocities. The next page revealed a picture of a village.  
"It was said a few of them disagreed with the mindless killing and they founded a place for themselves eventually, with a proper government and all. Sadly, the true location is unknown. However, there are a few guesses the writer points out."  
Armand flipped a few more pages forward, showing a small map of Tamriel again, with fewer dots this time pointing out locations.  
"Take notice that this tome is centuries old, and the places are only speculation, but...."  
Armand then flipped to the next page, again with short paragraphs with detailed descriptions of places with "unusual" activity.

“By the gods, Armand! Do you even know on what treasure you are sitting there?!” Luc was baffled.  
“Of course I do, my friend!” Armand laughed. “It is what I do for a living. I find treasure and I hoard it like a fat baron his wine in the cellar.”

"The Order would pay you handsomely to get this tome, Armand", Cara said.  
"Aye, that they would, but this be me booty. I found it and I'll be keeping it."

Luc knew why his friend kept this one. Being a vampire was not like being a human nor like an elf. One could not die and even Armand had his moments on times when he longed for death. The older one became the more one wished to die. It was natural. Armand's beloved had eventually killed himself as the cold of his body was little compared to the emptiness in his soul. Luc felt it, too, sometimes. Armand likely kept this to search for the vampires that separated themselves from the killing once he got too old to feel the warmth of a fire in his soul. So that he could die amongst people who knew the emptiness.   
“Well, you could always join us in finding the cure.” Luc said, then he began to tell his friend what the order knew about the other vampires. “They were humans in the end. Whatever the cure might be, it can not harm to find it.”

Armand smiled as he left the tome on the table and sat down on his chair. "I am old, my friend, but not old enough to give up on the waves of my mistress. She beckons and I'll follow her call. If ye find the cure, do share the knowledge with me. If my time ever comes..." He left the rest unsaid.  
"Your time?" Cara asked, not understanding.  
"When a vampire gets too old, they.... lose their will to live. They no longer have emotions, they care for nothing... they just want to fade away from the world." Luc explained.  
"Eventually our humanity cannot sustain itself. Our will to live is chipped away little piece at a time over the years. It is the fate of those who choose to remain human, and not give in to the bloodlust." Armand said. "You are still a young vampire... but you feel it in your soul as well, do you not? That... emptiness that gnaws at you."  
Cara pondered on this. Maybe there was... something like that inside of her. She just didn't recognize it. Maybe it was because she was so young, not faced decades of misery.

Luc smiled at her. “Do not concern yourself with it, Cara. It is good that you do not feel it. I must say since I met you, Drea and Bishop… Things do feel less empty. I feel a lot more alive and as if I am almost human. I guess having people to talk to helps a lot.” He stroked over her cheek. “And a wonderful woman like you to share the night and the days with.”

Cara glanced at Luc and smiled lovingly to him. She leaned in for a kiss, but then hesitated. From the corner of her eye she glanced at Armand with a slight question.  
"Pretend like I'm not here, fair lass", Armand chuckled.

Cara gave Luc a quick peck on the cheek. Armand seemed somewhat sad, there was no doubt. But as she turned back to the man he smiled. “Well, I was planning to sail south next week, but that trial sounds interesting. Is it open? If nothing else I would suggest turning that fool of a man into a new figurehead for me ship, but I doubt he would be any good for it. A pretty lass like you would be much better.” Armand laughed. “But if ye don’t mind I would come and be there for… backup if ye need it.”

Cara smiled. "The letter did say 'and those associated with' me are welcome there. I would be honored if you were there, Captain Armand."  
Armand nodded. "Then I be there, fair lass. And please, when we are like this, just call me Armand. Captain is fer me lads."

“Yes, Armand.” Cara smiled at him. She liked Luc’s friend. He was an interesting man who knew how to behave, but did not insist on it, a man after her own heart.“Well, as much as I would like to stay, the evening is already upon us and we should return home before Rosie gets all worried about me. It is not without danger for me to be out in the open when Tyran is not yet officially denounced. He might still send people to silence me.”

"Aye, lass. Take good care now, both o' ye. And Luc!" Armand said in a stern voice. "You keep her well, lad. She's the best treasure a man can have fer himself."

Luc thanked Armand for the day and right after they left Armand told his most trusted two men to follow them and make sure they would not be surprised by anyone who might follow them. As vampires they could take care of themselves, but maybe that was also a weak point. This Tyran sounded like a dangerous man and Armand did not want to see his friends being caught sucking on the throats of some thugs that this Tyran might sent.


	41. The trial - I

The trial - I

The time flew by and Cara felt more and more anxious each day. Then the day of the trial came. Bishop, Drea and Casavir waited outside the mansion for her and Luc. They all wanted to be there for Cara in this hour.

Cara and her family along with Rosetta's husband followed at Cara's wake as she and Luc exited the mansion. Cara had put on a black and red dress, combed her hair and lifted it to a simple hairdo. She stayed near Luc, who gently escorted her to the carriage.

“Don’t worry, my darling. Soon everything will be alright. I’m here.” Luc encouraged her. Her face seemed to be even more pale than usual.

"Did you remember to drink a potion?" Bishop asked, surprisingly concerned about Cara. "You look whiter than the snow."  
Cara didn't answer. She could barely keep herself from falling.   
"Sis", Vanna called behind her. "We're all here."  
"It'll be fine, Cara. Now that the Emperor knows every detail, this will be a breeze." Rosetta explained with an encouraging tone.  
Cara could only think that Tyran would find a way... a loop in the hole... Something that would render all accusations meaningless.

As soon as everyone was seated in carriages, they were on their way towards the Imperial Palace. An escort of paladins followed them, surrounding the carriages like a wall of steel. Cara thought it was a bit too flashy, but on the other hand, this was Tyran Leonlilius they were going against... and she knew better than anyone that if his power was threatened, he'd come after the competitor till they would lie dead in the ditches somewhere, being eaten by rats.

The Imperial Palace was one of the biggest buildings in Cyrodiil. Made from white marble, the towers reached high in the sky with their glass domes and statues of gold.  
Once the carriage stopped, Luc stepped outside first to help Cara out by holding her hand and keeping close to her. He kept all of his senses sharp, constantly glancing around, making sure there were no people lurking in the shadows.

Cara was trembling now. She twisted her hands nervously and looked around with panicky eyes. A shudder ran down her spine.  
"It'll be alright, Miss Cara", Luc said, using quite distant tone now. Cara looked at him with slight shock before she understood it had to be so. They couldn't appear to be close.  
"There ye are!" Armand's voice was heard behind a pillar. He emerged from the shadows and two paladins already stepped in front of Cara to protect her.  
"Wait!" Cara exclaimed. "He's my friend. He's here to help me."  
The paladins stepped aside and Armand approached them, greeting everyone with a polite bow, holding his feathered hat upon his heart.  
"My ladies and lords. It is a pleasure to see you again. If you have not heard of me, I am Armand, the captain of the Ebenezer and a close friend of Luc."

“Armand!” Drea flew forward. “It is good to see you again! I have never thanked you for saving my life.” She bowed to him deeply and with great respect. “Thank you for all that you have done for me, and for Bishop. Without you we would probably all be dead. Or worse…”

For a moment there was an awkward silence as the paladins tried to figure out what to do with yet another vampire. But as Drea bowed so deeply and thanked him they kept their weapons sheathed.

Armand smiled as he straightened his back. "The pleasure, fair lass, was entirely mine." Then his concerned look glanced at Cara.  
"Ye're barely able to stand on yer two feet, lass, and ye are pale like snow. Have ye drank anything?"  
Cara shook her head. "I can't... I couldn't... I felt so nauseous...."  
Armand stepped on her left side and offered his arm to her as well. "Come, lean on this old sea-dog, I won't let you stumble."  
Cara took Armand's arm with her other hand, reluctantly as her pride was getting the better of her. But on the other hand, she feared that she would fall and make a fool of herself.  
They walked to the doors and the guards stopped them. Once Cara explained to them that all these people were with her, they were allowed to get inside, though they were thoroughly inspected for hidden weapons and such. 

Bishop complained about how they could not take a hunter’s knife, but on the inside he laughed about how silly it was. Drea and pretty much all the other mages still were armed. And from what he had seen Cara was protected better than any weapon could provide.

They were escorted to the throne room. Many rows of benches had been arranged to either side of the red long carpet leading to the throne podium, and Cara was surprised how many people there were. She had thought it would be a private trial. She glanced at Rosie over her shoulder.  
"Most of them are royal investigators and other officials, guards and close relatives. The documents will be kept within these halls, Cara", Rosetta explained.  
Cara's eyes wandered to the front of the room... and there... standing on the right side of the carpet was he. Tyran Leonlilius with his mother, both dressed in ridiculous manner. Gold, silver, silk in hues of purple, powdered wigs with elaborate decorations... Cara saw an orange fox shawl around Aqvaline, and she bend forward, placing her hand against her mouth as a sudden twist in her stomach made her want to hurl. The memory of her little Kinna emerged... and she squeezed her eyelids shut with a few tears escaping her eyes.

Luc’s hand squeezed hers tightly. Armand left her side and Hannes stepped in, then Rosie replaced Luc. He had to keep his cool, had to remain calm even when he wanted to kill this monster. Bishop and Drea took a seat in the back along with Casavir and a few of the paladins. Luc followed them. It was not in his place to be up front with the other nobles, even when he technically was a noble himself. But no-one could know what was between him and Cara. Not yet.

Cara regained her composure, even when every cell in her screamed to run. She walked to the front, making a deep curtsey to the Emperor who was sitting on his throne before she took her place on the left side. The small distance between her and Tyran was.... not enough in her honest opinion.  
Tyran's eyes nailed on Cara as soon as she made her curtsey. She was just as beautiful and graceful as he remembered. But how on earth she had survived, he could not tell. A wide grin appeared on his face. Lust swirled in his guts. How he longed to have her again....

The Emperor was an impressive man. As Cara was allowed to raise her head again she could see that his majesty was quite healthy for a man of his age and with the weight of a lost war not two decades ago. She could feel his blood flowing steadily as he looked back at her.   
The young woman in front of him was a vampire as he had been told. Her friends that had taken seats in the back looked like normal people and also not. He had been informed by the old Master Finnur, who had loyally served not only the gods but also the Empire, that she and her friends, of whom some were vampires as well, stood under the order’s protection because they were searching for a cure. Normally he would have not given vampires the chance to appear in court like this but he trusted the judgement of the order. And with so many paladins around it should be safe.   
As his eyes returned to the woman he could see that despite her power, she no doubt had as a vampire she looked fragile and fearful. The dragonborn. A vampire. A broken woman. A warrior. A young woman that had been mistreated. This would become a difficult trial. The truth had to be found and his judges would have a hard time with that. A woman so powerful and needed by all of Tamriel, yet also young and inexperienced would be trouble and the young Lord she said to have tortured her was influential.

He motioned his judges to begin with the trial. Hopefully the gods would stand by their side.

The judges told a detailed version of the situation. About Cara's mistreatment and the dark magic Tyran's lackeys had used. Cara looked like she was about to fall as the judges told about most of the things Tyran had done to her.   
"Those are lies!" Aqvaline exclaimed. "My son would never stoop so low!"  
“Silence!” the judge said. “We are reading the charge, the witness is to be silent until asked to speak.”  
Lady Leonlilius was obviously harshly taken aback by this. No-one ever had told her to be silent. The judge continued to read out the charges. When he finished another one stepped up and began to question Tyran.

"Lord Tyran Leonlilius", the judge started. "What is your answer to these charges?"

“They are all lies. I have never wronged her. She is a vampire, I tried to find a way to cure her from this…. affliction. I did what I could and yes, I, in my deepest pain and worry for her have hired doubtable mages so that I might save the soul of my beloved wife. Perhaps the terrible affliction has clouded her mind, perhaps she is being controlled by some dark powers.” He turned to Cara. “Darling mine, return to me, throw off the chains of whatever force is controlling you! I beg of you, never would I harm you!”

Cara's answer was silence. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly shut. Every cell in her screamed to use a dragon shout to kill that bastard, and all the same every cell in her told her to run as far away as possible.  
"Was she a vampire when you were wed?" the judge asked.

“No. She was not. Her eyes were the most pure blue, like the sky on a Summer noon, like the Illiac Bay from afar.” Tyran tried to show how much he loved Cara, that he could only describe her in poetic words. She hated it. The same words that he had spoken when her dear father gave her hand to this monster in disguise. “She has always been so lively, my darling one and one evening when she returned from a ride…” He acted the part. Cara would have been impressed and perhaps even convinced if she did not know better. He tried to use her vampirism as an excuse for his deeds. A plan that would work as long as no-one could prove when Cara turned. And no vampire ever showed their face when they turned.   
“... When she returned then… she was hurt and of course I did my best and mother called for a healer. I sat on her bed for days and when she finally opened her eyes again…” he sobbed dramatically. “She... my beautiful Dazella had turned… into a monster!”

The whole courtroom gasped and whispered. Cara heard them. “The poor man.” “How terrible.” “He tried to save her.”

Cara felt her knees buckle, and only the long hem of her dress was her savior as she quickly regained her balance. This would not go well. Tyran would be able to talk his way out of this... and she would have to return to him.... No! Never! I'm still a vampire... and a dragonborn. Behind closed doors he'd be dead within seconds!

Then she heard Drea. Her vampire ears heard it. “But I was there, Casavir! I saw her turning! He is lying!” Then Casavir. “You must not interrupt, Andrea. I am sure Cara knows what to do.”  
“But-”  
“Hush, sweetness, the paladin’s right. They’d claim you just want to protect her.”

Aqvaline was offering her son a tissue. "Oh, my poor son."  
The judge cleared his throat. "Let us continue. I ask for silence in the hall!"  
As soon as silence landed, the judge turned to Tyran. "So you claim Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere turned during your marriage. How did you proceed treating her?"

“Well.” Tyran looked uncomfortable but it was all play. “As you know I was desperate. I thought that it must be possible to cure her and so… I searched far and wide and eventually I was approached by someone who claimed his order could help her. I should have known… They… He did not look like an honourable man, but gods know I was so worried for my sweet wife. I took his offer and they used their magic on her. And then she fell into… a deathlike state. Mother was furious. She was concerned for what was going on, unlike me she saw what was going on and tried to warn me but it was too late. Those mages disappeared with the body of my dearest. Just like that.” He stared into the distance as if reliving this memory. “As… as I came back to my senses they were gone. And my beloved with them.” He sobbed again and dried his fake tears. “Mother.. mother suggested we… we tell her family she has died because of those wounds and we made a … a grave for her but… I never… I never could forget my dear Dazella. Even now that… Mother said I have to remarry. I have to keep the family alive. But even now all those young ladies remind me of my sweet Dazella.” 

His voice broke and something in Cara felt odd. She felt for him. Even when she knew it was all lies. Dear heavens, what if the judges believed him?

Aqvaline stroked over Tyran's back comfortingly.  
The judge cleared his throat. "Lord Tyran Leonlilius, I understand this must be hard for you, but please try to compose yourself. Is there anyone that can affirm your story? You need two witnesses."

“I can.” Lady Aqvaline Leonlilius said when her poor son could not speak. “And the healer we called upon can. He is not the most… Well to be honest he is a terrible man, but we were so worried for her that we took the first person who could help us. Neither I nor my son can use magic, we could not heal her and so this… rude man had to help.”

Clever bitch… Luc thought as the man who entered looked not like a healer the slightest. He had been paid and she was doing her best to make everyone believe that it was valid. No honourable healer would stand for a lie. 

Little by little Cara's hope diminished as she looked at the approaching "healer" who looked like someone living in the gutters. Well... his scent was that of a thug. He was washed, neatly dressed and shaved but the look in his eyes was not that of a good person.  
Like I said... they are buying their way out!   
The judge proceeded to question the healer about Cara's condition and the answers were practised so well it was almost convincing... unless one knew what exactly happened.  
"... I thank you, ser. You are dismissed. No further questions."

Then the judge asked Cara. She was so torn by then that she stuttered and stumbled over her words. But at least she managed to say what was important. That when Tyran had done this to her she had been human and she had been human when she awoke from her coma. “I turned when I tried to save someone from some vampires. I travelled alone until that day, I have no proof that I was human. I only can name one witness. My dear friend Drea who was the one I saved then.” Cara was breathing heavily. It had taken all to say this. Why was it so hard? Why did they believe this monster?

"Is this friend of yours present in this hall, my lady?" the judge asked.   
"She is...." Cara replied.  
The judge called out to Drea. "Please come to the front. There are a few questions I need an answer."

Drea felt uncomfortable. But she looked forward and tried to ignore all the nobles that tried to get a look at her. She wore a good dress, but far from noble. She remembered how her mother had insisted on buying a dress for when it was needed. Well this day had come. She stopped in front of the judge who began to testify her.

"When did you meet Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere?" the judge started to question Drea.

“It was in late summer the year before the last. I had left my home and travelled to Skyrim and on the way there I was ambushed. The vampires that had ambushed me put me into a cage and as I thought I would die in that cave I heard them fighting. Then Cara came. She had killed all of them, there were only ashes left. She opened the cage and asked me if I was alright. Then she said she’d bring me to the town Riverwood. We were slow. Cara felt sick but back then we did not know that this was the vampirism taking over her body. We thought it was just that she had contracted another disease in that cave. Or in the other cave she had been in before. We thought to get a healer for her in Riverwood but… Before we reached it we were ambushed again by some bandits and fought. And then… then Cara suddenly … she..” Drea clearly felt uncomfortable. “She drank the blood of this man she was fighting. I had killed the other thug and when I turned around she was drinking this man dry. And then… then we looked at each other. And Cara’s eyes were not blue anymore. They were what they are now. It was then that we realized what this sickness was. She had not been bitten she said. It was only a few scratches and a wound on her side. But she turned. She turned because she wanted to save me. I owe Cara my life! I will not stand here and watch while this terrible man tells lies about her! Cara deserves better, she-” 

“That is enough, Miss. Please calm down.” The judge watched the young woman intensely. She was a friend of the accuser and it was possible she lied for the woman. Or she had been deceived until that moment when the vampire woman drank from a bandit. 

“You may sit down again, thank you for your testimony.”  
Drea was dismissed.   
“Do you have any other witnesses, Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere? Anyone else who can confirm that you have been turned to a later point in your life?”

Cara wished she had someone else... She wished that Inigo would be here. He had seen both her sides. The human and the vampire. But there was no one.  
"N---" Cara started.  
Bishop grimaced. He didn't want to let out the secrets, but he couldn't watch the crumbling woman any longer. 

“I can testify.” 

Cara spun around.   
Casavir? But…   
He had not known her back then. And as a paladin he could not lie!

"Please step forward", the judge called.

Casavir stepped to the podium and he did not look afraid the slightest. He gave Cara a warm smile before turning his face forward.

Like a knight on a white horse in shining armour. Always coming to rescue a damsel in distress.... Cara thought and a small ray of hope was lit in her heart.  
"You are.... Ser Casavir from the Order of the Oak, correct? What can you tell us about Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere's affliction?"

“I can tell you that when she was in Skyrim two years ago she was not a vampire.”  
A murmur went through the crowd. A paladin did not lie. Cara could see Tyran and his mother squirm. Drea was as a witness as valuable as Aquveline. Someone close, someone who would lie for a loved one. But Casavir, a paladin of a well-known order - he was worth so much more than a rugged-looking healer. But how on earth did he want to prove his words? He could not lie. It was not right. The gods would smite him or… do something to him… Cara began to worry.

"Would you elaborate to His Imperial Majesty?" the judge pleaded.

“You may see Miss Cara confused, but only because she does not remember our first meeting. We met in Solitude when she was already traveling with her friends. Miss Andrea, Ser Bishop and Ser Lucias. I was surprised to see the rumours were true and that she indeed was a vampire. As a paladin my first thought was to slay the vampire, obviously. But Miss Cara never even tried to deny her vampirism and she travelled with humans that were clearly no thralls. Back then Ser Bishop was human as well and he turned not because of her or Ser Lucias.” Casavir told the judge and the crowd.  
“But I digress. I have met Miss Cara before she turned. She was not a vampire then and the reason why she might not remember me is that by the time we were fighting a dragon in Solitude. A lot of capable warriors were there and brought the beat down. She stood out as she was the only woman there who had not put on a heavy plate armor. I remember her blue eyes and I know that I have not felt the darkness on her that a vampire emmits.”

“He’s lying!” Tyran shouted. Aquveline slapped him from the side.  
“What my son wants to say: The paladin of course would not lie, but he could be mistaken. Obviously she would remember such a fine and upstanding man.” she claimed sardonically. “He is clearly mistaken another woman for my daughter in law. I mean… Doesn’t her sister look a lot like her? I am sure there are a lot of pretty ladies that match the description as well.”

“You could be right.” the judge admitted. The woman with the fox pelt in her hands smiled smugly. “I am sure the good paladin did not mean to confuse. We are after all, here to find the truth.”

The judge nodded. “Well, Ser Casavir, are you in light of this still sure that the woman you saw back then was Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere?”

Cara’s heart sank. How could Casavir prove that? It was in the past.

“Yes.” Casavir stated simply.

“You are?”

“Yes, my lord.” Casavir stated again.

The courtroom held its breath.

“The woman I saw back then was unique. Because after the fight when the dragon died… when it had crashed into the roof of a house and died… its soul was absorbed by the very same woman. The woman with the coppery blonde hair, blue eyes and an armour that is not really suitable for fighting a dragon.” Casavir sounded slightly amused.  
“And as you might be well-aware of: The only person who can absorb the soul of a dragon is the dragonborn. A legendary hero who does not exist twice, as of this time and age, and certainly not two dragonborn heroes exist with the same looks. If you need any further proof then it will be in Lady Cara’s hands. Or rather in her voice.”

Now the room was filled with murmurs. No, not murmurs. They discussed, talked. The judges had a hard time getting the people to be quiet. 

"Silence!" the Emperor's voice eventually boomed. After the hall his eyes gazed upon Cara. "Would you show us this power of yours, my lady?"  
Cara nodded. She almost wanted to turn to Tyran and shout his sorry excuse of self out of the window, but instead she turned to the stone wall, making sure no one would be caught to the pushing force of her shout. She inhaled, concentrated on the three words and then she unleashed three thundering words.  
"FUS RO DAH!"

The silence that followed the shout was almost unnatural. The nobles now just stared at the small woman. They had witnessed something that no-one had been able to do since Emperor Tiber Septim himself. This woman was chosen by the gods. 

Cara turned to the Emperor, made a deep curtsy before walking back to her place. On the way she glanced at Tyran and Aqveline. She would have grinned triumphantly, but the battle was still going on.

Now the Leonlilius family had nothing left to say. They began to try and find excuses and more and more they began to fall apart in what they said. Eventually the judge had his answer. That Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere had been mistreated indeed and that she had not been a problem at all. The judges called the trial over for the day and a new date was set for the next day where Tyran's dealings with dark magic would be dealt with. Cara was told to return as she had to be testified as a witness.

The visitors of the trial slowly exited the palace. Cara was soon surrounded by her friends, leaving the Leonlilius family unable to approach her, which only made Cara a bit more relieved. Rosetta and Vanna walked on her sides, supporting her as she stumbled along the corridor.  
"It's almost over, Cara. It'll be over soon. Just take it easy the rest of the day, alright?" Vanna whispered encouragingly.  
"I will ask my butler to arrange the salon on the garden side for your personal use today, Cara. You can relax there with your friends", Rosetta said.  
Cara burst into tears when all the stress, nervousness and anxiousness finally decided to come out. 

Luc embraced her. He said nothing, only held her in his arms and then he carefully lifted her up and carried her outside where the carriage was waiting. Surrounded by her friends and Family Cara left the palace, no-one seeing her and the tears that ran down her cheeks.


	42. The trial - II

The trial - II

Cara had a long bath. She washed away the filth that Tyran's presence near her had left. She washed the tears from her face and submerged herself in the warm water, staying there for a long time and allowing her hair to form a veil around her till all she saw was yellow in her sphere of view. As a vampire she didn't need to breathe, so she stayed like that for a small eternity, till she felt the water shift and someone's arms pull her up.

As Cara opened her eyes there was red. Waves of red and then Luc’s face.   
“I hope you are not trying to drown yourself, my darling one. What would I do without you?”

"Last time I checked vampires can't drown", came the answer in a whisper. "I just wanted to forget myself for a moment."  
Cara carefully moved her hair from her face to gaze at Luc.

He smiled at her. “I hope you are feeling better now. I was talking to a few of the paladins earlier and most of them are convinced that they won’t be able to get out of this. The best they can hope for is being disowned and send to the mines or wherever hard physical labour is needed. I’d say this is good enough, although I would prefer for them to die so that we can be sure they won’t ever have the chance to come back.”

Cara smiled back and grabbed a towel from the basket placed at the side of the pool and wrapped it around herself.  
"I am.... feeling a bit better", she replied. Her gaze wandered for a moment before she concentrated on Luc. Then she reached out, closed the distance between them and hugged him. She snuggled herself right against him. 

Luc’s arms wrapped around her. “The others have left. Bishop and Drea wanted to return to little Senna and Casavir said he still is preparing a few things for the journey. I think we could just rest for the reminder of the day. Or do whatever you would like to do.” He kissed her collarbone. “My beautiful Cara. I hope you are not angry that I just came in when you were bathing.”

"Believe me, dearest", she whispered against his shoulder. "You'd feel it in your bones if I was angry at you." Cara lifted her gaze a little, a wide, playful smirk was drawn over her face. Her hand reached up and she twirled red locks of hair around her index finger before releasing it and just leaning against him.   
"Let's just... be together.... just the two of us", she pleaded.

Luc carefully helped her to fasten the towel. “Wherever you go I will follow at your wake, my darling.”

Cara kissed him before she walked out of the pool, out of the bathroom and into the changing room. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from it, dressed in a simple yet elegant red dress, her hair was curly and still a little moist, and she put the ring on her left ring finger while walking towards her beloved one.   
"Rosie said something about a salon... for my.... our personal use", she said.

Luc smiled and then he lead her to said salon. It was a comfortable room and Rosie clearly had taken care of everything. In a basket sat Camilla and as the door opened she looked up at Cara, meowing.

"Camilla!" Cara called out gently and she hurried to greet the little kitten. The cat purred and pushed her head against Cara's hand before jumping in her arms to purr even louder. Cara smiled and gently caressed the little, cute thing as she sat down.  
"I missed you too. I'm sorry I left you alone", Cara said. The only answer she got was more purring.

 

The next day Cara's anxiousness returned twice as potent. She had been restless during the night, and any blood potion she consumed seemed to have no effect on her. She didn't feel hungry, but she still drank one potion after another, as if she had been starved to near madness.  
"The ring, Cara", Rosie pointed out as they were about to leave. "You shouldn't wear it."  
Cara glanced at the ring on her finger and quickly took it off. Soon after that she was in the carriage that was moving towards the palace, again with paladin escort.

As she exited the carriage Casavir smiled at her. “You look like you have not found any rest at all, my lady. There is nothing to worry about. Relax a little. We are here to protect you.”

"I just want to know that those two krah rii will suffer in the burning planes of Oblivion for the rest of eternity." Cara whispered. 

Casavir glanced at her. “You best not use words of the dragon language in the courtroom, my lady. People usually do not take kindly on words they can not understand. Especially when they sound like a threat.”

"I might be young and inexperienced in these matters, Ser Casavir, but I am not stupid", Cara said calmly. "I know that they already have suffered a great blow, but that doesn't mean we're in the clear yet."  
She walked up the stairs, Luc right at her wake, followed by Vanna and Rosie, along with Hannes and Lady Miana.

As they took their seats Cara caught a glimpse of Drea and Bishop who sat in the back. 

Cara smiled. Seeing all her friends here made her feel a little bit better. She walked to the front, again making a deep curtsy in front of the emperor before she took her place on the podium.

The trial was opened with the judge reading the charges. Then it was lay down in detail and taken apart. Cara was not the only witness called forth, but also the paladins that had investigated the matter in Cheydinhal.

The day dragged on and on but eventually everything was found and settled.   
“We now come to the judgement.”   
The Emperor leaned forward and looked somewhat more awake. 

Cara's insides tensed, she held her breath and from the corner of her eye she glanced at Tyran and Aqvaline, who looked like they were about fall over - ungracefully - if they didn't support each other. Aqvaline looked pale, Tyran's heart was beating so fast Cara almost hope he'd die from a heart attack there and then.  
"I swear to the gods we are innocent---!" Aqvaline made the last effort to implore the Emperor. "My husband served you for years!"  
"Silence in the court!" the judge ordered. "If you utter one more word, Lady Leonlilius, you will be dragged to the dungeon for the rest of the day."

“I now call upon Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere to propose a punishment for the crimes that have been committed towards her.”

Cara took a deep breath. This was her moment. The revenge.... but...   
She gazed at the emperor. "Your Imperial Majesty, I hereby propose that my marriage to Tyran Leonlilius will be removed from the records and nullified, their wealth given to the state, and their name cast out of nobility. They should be shipped to Raven Rock to work in the ebony mines for the rest of their lives, with no pay. I also wish that my family is to be restored to its former glory, if possible." she glanced at Tyran and Aqvaline.   
"I show you mercy not out of kindness but out of courtesy. Without you two I would not have been able to meet my friends and family. From this moment onward I shall not think of you... but you will think of me... either in good or bad."

The judges retreated to discuss the punishment and it did not take long until they came back.   
The first judge read out:   
“In the name of the Emperor, the people of the empire and with the will of the eight” There was a short pause when a few people thought of the ninth god, the one whose worship was now forbidden. “I read out the judgement for Lord Tyran Leonlilius and Lady Aqvaline Leonlilius.”  
He continued with a steady voice. “Lord Tyran Leonlilius you have been found guilty in all points of the prosecution. You are hereby stripped of your title and will be sent to Solstheim where you will work in the mines as proposed by Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere, who will also officially no longer be married to you.   
Lady Aqvaline Leonlilius. You have also been found guilty of the crimes that have been brought forward and will as well be sent to the mines in Solstheim where you will also work for the rest of your life. You lose your title and all possessions of now former house Leonlilius will be handed over to Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere to pay up for the crimes that have been committed towards her and her family.   
All staff, animals, contracts and other possessions will be in the hands of Lady Dazella Cara Miana de Missere as well. The court subtracts the procession fee of 10.000 septims from that beforehand. Furthermore a investigation fee of 100.000 septims will also also be subtracted and handed to the Order of the Oak to destroy or lock away all magical artifacts that fall under the forbidden possession of dark magical objects.”

Aqvaline fainted from the mere shock and Tyran caught her. "Mama!" he squealed. Shock was apparent on his face as well.  
Cara smiled triumphantly on the inside. She made a deep curtsy to the Emperor as a gesture of thanks.  
As Cara straightened her back, she felt a chilly stare on her face. She glanced at Tyran who was now glaring at her. She threw him a look that had such power in it that the man cowered and started to cry. Such a coward... thinking riches and nobility will save his sorry excuse of a life.   
"The documents will be sent to Cartian Estate by the end of the week, Lady de Missere", one of the officials said to Cara who nodded to acknowledge this. As she turned around to walk towards her friends and family, she saw guards surrounding the last Leonlilius family members and drag them away, as Tyran screamed insults at her.   
"Mark my words, you monstrous whore! I'll get you for this! No one will go against me and live to tell the tale!"  
Cara scoffed. He could try. 

But there was someone else who did not take lightly upon the threat. Luc shifted and suddenly stood over Tyran. “If I ever see you near her again I will kill you. I will suck you dry and it will be the first time I won’t regret bloodshed. Dare sending someone and you are a dead man. I will find you wherever you try to hide.”

Tyran started to whimper like a pig brought to the slaughter. The guards dragged him out of the throne room through the side door, and the Emperor called the trial concluded.  
"Good thing is, that the matters handled by the Emperor and his officials are final and no one is able to cancel them but the Emperor himself." Rosie told.  
Cara looked exhausted as she finally reached her friends. The day had been long.  
"I want to go home...." she whispered.  
"To Leyawiin?" Vanna asked with big, wishful eyes and tone.  
Cara wished she could. Cara really wished that she could go back to her childhood home.... and stay there. At least for a little while.

“We should not linger here for much longer.” Luc said. “Our journey will lead us to a lot of places, but we can always come for a visit if you do not mind, Lady Miana. Ser Casavir suggested we start our journey in Morrowind. We would come past Cheydinhal, which would likely be useful to see to the business there.” A short glance to Hannes. “I would think Cara would be grateful for any help regarding this.”

"I'll see to the documents, worry not", Hannes said. "I'll make sure the horror house is torn to the ground, and the staff relocated. If I remember right, Leonlilius did breed horses as well..."  
Cara let the discussion go in one ear and out the other, not registering any of it. She was free. Completely, utterly free. Tyran had been punished, and she could concentrate on other things. Like Luc... and the journey to find the cure.


	43. Your blood

**Your blood**

 

When Drea was packing it was already late. The trial had been terribly long but although she was tired there was no other choice but to pack the last things now. In the morning they would leave, leave on a journey that would lead them to places Drea never had thought she would see. Coming home had shown her things inside her soul that she was not sure about. Had they always been there? Or had her life in Skyrim changed her?

 

There were steps outside and a moment later the door was opened. Bishop entered, a bunch of clean and dry clothes on his arms and followed by Senna who looked very proud on her helping. Drea smiled. The little girl was a real sunshine and Bishop always seemed so…. ungrumpy around her. As if Senna just absorbed all the frowns and annoyed groans and unvoiced anger and turned them into little smiles and smirks. In the whole time with Bishop Drea had barely seen him smile from happiness so much as he did now when Senna was here.

 

"We awe back, Dwea!" Senna greeted with a wide smile.

Bishop walked over and kissed Drea on the cheek before glancing at Senna. "Let's pack our things, princess. Chop chop."

 

“Is everything dry?” Drea asked slightly concerned. In winter the clothes took way longer to dry but they had no more time to wait. “We can’t pack wet clothes in, they’d mold.”

 

"We'll carry them and put them to hang in the wagon, sweetness."

 

Drea smiled at him. She had always thought he was very mature and reliable when it came to fighting or taking care of her and Karnwyr in his somewhat rough ways. The time with Senna though had changed him. Now it felt like Bishop was… well… like a father? It was hard to tell, she only could compare him to her own father in that but he was also still Bishop. And much to her surprise he seemed to crumble on times. 

When they had travelled around Bishop had always been able to take the lead but here in this safe place, her home, the warmth of a family, Bishop often had come closer to her as if he needed her closeness to feel safe. Of course she figured it was because he was not used to it and because he felt afraid of losing this warm feeling, the people he cared about. He had after all not ever been safe in his own family. Thrown away as if he was not important enough. 

 

Thinking of this made her step closer to him and embrace him tightly. 

 

Bishop wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer. "My sweetness", he whispered gently. He glanced at Senna who was packing her things, noticing Karnwyr brought her things in his mouth. He started to laugh. First it was quiet chuckling, then his genuine, amused laughter echoed in the house.

"Stupid mutt! You're not her momma!"

Karnwyr just tilted his head with a pair of socks in his mouth.

 

Drea snorted. Karnwyr looked quite silly. But to prevent the socks from drowning in drool she took them off the wolf and helped Senna pack. Most of the clothes went into summoned chests, but Bishop had insisted Senna would have a pack of her own that was there even if Drea got sick or hurt. 

 

“Hassan stays with me!” Senna had declared and the plush wolf lay in the pack as the first thing. Bishop had laughed and told her that Hassan needed to go on top if she wanted to take him out often. “The things you need often need to be packed last so they are on top and can be used when you need them.”

 

Senna packed dutifully, as Bishop had taught her to. Last but not least she packed the little wolf plushie, so that his head peeked out. "Weady!" Senna announced with a smile as she glanced at Bishop. 

 

Bishop gently stroked his hand over her head. Again for a moment she flinched but it was not as much as the first few times anymore. The ranger smiled at her. One day she would not be afraid anymore. Her body would not jerk in fear of hits and pain when he did that. He knew it. Because his body did not jerk anymore when Drea hugged him. Or little Senna. 

“Do you have enough clothes? Your toothbrush? Comb?” he began questioning and counting down what Senna needed in her pack. Senna nodded and on each one she seemed to think for a moment. For a small girl like her she was quite smart thinking on the things and remembering them. Bergerite and Rolaf had suggested she was older than they thought, only had not grown much. And the strange little burr she had seemed to not be because she had not learned to speak the letter R. Master Finnur, being a man with great medical knowledge, had told them that Senna’s something something was not like in other people. Something in her throat, if Bishop had gotten it right. She simply could not speak any better but to Bishop it was alright. Who cared if there would be people judging her by that? He’d beat them up if necessary. 

 

After making sure everything was packed it was dinner time. Senna was so excited about the journey ahead that she could barely stay still and eat.

"It's an early morning for us all, princess. Eat up, then it's bath time and sleep." Bishop said firmly.

 

Of course it was hard for the little girl to just calm down, but after Drea repeated Bishop’s words Senna shut her little mouth and finished dinner. They all went to have a last bath and then went to bed. Senna slept in the living room as always. It was not ideal, but better than having her stay with Bishop and Drea all the time. A child needed to learn to be on their own, Bergerite had told them and since they did not know how well Senna was doing with that it was the best solution they had. 

Bishop and Drea kissed her good night and Karnwyr curled up next to the sofa as always. 

“Sleep tight, Senna.” Drea covered the girl with the blankets. “No fairytale tonight, we have to wake up early.”

 

"It's alwight, Dwea", Senna said. "Good night."

 

They retired to their room. “So? Are you excited for the big journey, Bishop?”

 

"Yes and no", came the answer. "It's quite the group we are travelling with, and the wagon is.... well... you know how I feel. A larger group is bound to draw attention."

 

“Well with a little child we can’t go diving into ruins like before anyway.” Drea said as she undressed. “We have a responsibility to keep her safe - and ourselves, so she won’t suddenly be alone in the world. But I think with the others we’re going to be alright. Luc and Casavir are not too inexperienced either. And Cara has been alone a lot of the time, too. Skyrim during this civil war ought to have taught her a thing or two about how to deal with bandits, right?”

 

Bishop had a slight frown on his face before it smoothened. "Yeah. I guess having the dragonborn on our side is a good thing. She can just... shout them out of existence."

 

“I just hope she’ll be able to keep the shouting in next time we try to stay hidden.” Drea sighed. “That was really… well I’m sure she learned a thing or two from Luc about that by now.” 

She jumped on the bed. “Time for sleeps?”

 

Bishop took off some of his clothes. "Yeah, sleep time for bunnies and wolves."

 

Drea chuckled but her eyes followed him. Even when she still avoided looking at other people, in a conversation or not, Bishop was different. She could look at him, knowing he knew, and yet she felt not shy about it anymore. Even though his skin now became pale and lost the almost natural tan he had always had as someone who was constantly out in the sun, he still was darn attractive. And he knew it. Why else would he undress almost deliberately slow if not to give her a good look at what he had to offer?

 

Bishop grinned wolfishly as he finally took off his shirt. "Like what you see, sweetness?"

 

“Oh you know the answer to that.” The look in her eyes was almost impatient as she waited for him to join her on the bed so she could stroke her hands over his stout chest.

 

Bishop teased her by lingering on his trousers, pretending to have trouble with his belt till it finally unbuckled and he slowly took the garment off. Then he was hovering over Drea with a wide grin on his face, and a sexy gaze in his eyes.

 

Drea grinned at him, knowing fully well he saw through her. It would not have been the first time he’d see her drool over him and for some reason he loved to tease her with his body, even when not much happened between the sheets now that he was a vampire. She loved the way he teased her, the way he showed her he had it all, not for one second doubting himself. Maybe most women would have called him a self-centered jerk or whatnot, but if they were honest to themselves any woman would have been turned on by that. Drea chuckled as she thought about Cara and if Luc was doing the same to her. He clearly was a poem of a man, less muscular than Bishop and more soft in his movements, but he absolutely managed to get Cara staring when he was not looking. 

“Do you think Luc undresses like that when he’s with Cara?” she asked, still grinning.

 

"Ask Luc, if you're so curious. I have no idea." Bishop snorted. 

 

She pulled him coser. “Cold.” she pouted but snuggled him in. “I’ll snuggle you warm.”

  
“Are you sure you are doing this for the snuggles and not for my body?” Bishop teased.

 

She did not answer, but Bishop could feel the gentle movement of her body against his.

 

He pulled a duvet over them both and snuggled Drea against himself, then kissed her forehead. "Sleep time. I know you don't like early wake ups, but we want to be over the border as soon as possible."

 

Drea trailed her hand over his skin. Bishop could feel her lust and the strong heartbeat. it was intoxicating to him. Warm blood and his sweet Drea right next to him…

 

"Do I need to make you sleepy?" Bishop asked as he turned on his side and started to trail his hand over her figure.

 

The way she leaned back to give his hands free reach to her body told him the answer.

 

"Hmm", Bishop grinned as he continued to caress her, eventually his lips started to nibble on her skin gently. He could smell her lust, hear her heart beating faster... her scent hung over him, and it was alluring. His beast roared inside of him, telling him to have a taste... telling him to drink...  _ DRINK IT ALL!  _

_ NO! _

Bishop pushed his thoughts away. 

 

Drea’s lips caught his. “Are you thinking of biting me, you naughty man?”

 

"You know that there's a bloodthirsty beast living inside of me now, sweetness. It's always yearning for  _ your  _ blood", Bishop replied in a husky whisper.

 

Drea silenced him with another kiss. They had not really talked about the whole biting topic since that time when he suddenly stood by the door after pressing her down on the bed. 

“You know,” she whispered as her lips drew back, “You could just drink a little bit. I trust you, Bishop. It’s alright if it hurts a little bit. As long as it is for you I’ll do it.”

 

Bishop's inside felt like they were being torn in half. The one side sided with the beast, the other heeded his humanity. He didn't want to. He never wanted to hurt this woman... 

"I... can't...." he breathed out, sounding almost like he was in agony. 

 

“You know we are leaving in such a haste because we are running out of potions, Bishop.” she stated quietly, “And we can’t endanger the others, especially not Senna. You know I love you and I won’t force you, but you also know it’s the only sensible thing to do.”

 

He did know it. He had tried to manage his thirst by taking small sips from one potion throughout the day, but only to notice it didn't really make it any easier for him. Blood Potions weren't the real thing. Not the warm liquid that pulsated with invigorating life as it rushed down his throat.

"Dammit, woman..." he cursed quietly. He looked straight into her eyes. "You better have a spell ready. Because if I slip and go too far, you have to stop me. You're the last person I want to lose because of this.... curse."

 

He could see her stumble a little, but then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “Alright. Let’s do this.” She summoned a chest and pulled out a bunch of potions, amongst them a cure potion and several healing potions just in case.

 

Bishop was still unsure. Even when his beast was screaming praises and telling him to drink her dry, he just sat there, not sure that to do. If he slipped... he'd lose Drea... and Senna as well, because Drea's parents would not allow a monster near a child like her. It would be wilderness all over for him, loneliness and possible death to a paladin's sword.

_ Off to Molag Bal....  _

Bishop looked at Drea, who arranged her potions on the nightstand. 

 

Drea snuggled up on him for a moment longer. He was as afraid of this as she was. No wonder. The morning in Riften came to her mind. 

_ “Are you alright?” _

_ “No, I’m not.” _

His beast did not mind killing and if he let it take over there was no telling how far it would go before Bishop could stop.

 

Bishop took a deep breath. He didn't want this. He didn't want to hurt the one woman he'd ever want in his life... he just....

"Count to ten. And If I don't stop by then, strike me with fire", he said.

 

Drea nodded. There was fear and her heartbeat was fast. She took a deep breath. 

“One.”

 

Bishop's lips kissed her wrist, nibbled on the skin to make it feel numb... then he pierced it with his fangs, and the sweet, sweet liquid of life and warmth rushed in his mouth. And it was addictive. Like moon sugar to a khajiit who was aching for it. Like the first bottle of skooma to a lowlife in months after stealing the coin for it.... like the sun rays on a summer morning in the forest that he had travelled through so many times before and breathed in the air of wilderness... so pure and clean that he yearned for it.

The beast in him rejoiced. And it told him to drink more... and more... and more... 

 

“Seven...” Drea’s voice came to him.

 

“Eight...” Sounded worried. 

 

“Nine...” Weak. 

 

Bishop forced himself to let go. He reached out for the potions and while holding Drea close, he helped her drink them one by one. He apologized over and over, with tears in his eyes and his voice trembling. He would never do this again, he would never hurt her like this. Never again. He would rather starve.

 

“Ten.” she whispered, clearly a bit weakened. “I love you, Bishop.”

 

Bishop shook his head. "Don't redeem me! Just don't...." he exclaimed quietly as his words seemed to get stuck in his throat. He pressed his head against the warmth of her chest, listened to her heartbeats that were so.... shallow now. Too slow. He had taken too much. And he cursed himself for it. What if he had lost it? What if he wouldn't have been able to stop? Would he be holding a corpse? 

What if next time he starved, he'd think little Senna would be the perfect appetizer? 

_ Stop it! Just stop it!  _

 

“Stop it.” Drea said. “Don’t even think of blaming yourself for being what you are. I’m still here, right? Right here in your arms. And I want cuddles!” 

 

Bishop shifted and sat so that he was leaning against the bedframe, with Drea all wrapped up in blankets. He held her against himself and kissed her forehead. 

 

Drea smiled. “Let’s sleep now. You’re… not thirsty anymore, are you?”

 

Bishop smiled and caressed Drea's cheek by brushing over her cheekbone with his thumb over and over. His gaze was locked on hers. "No... I'm not. Sleep well, love. I'll guard your dreams."

 

“You have to sleep with me!” Drea demanded. “I know you don’t get tired, Bishop but… please?” How could she even begin to describe how important it felt to her that he kept all his humanity intact? It was just a feeling, nothing solid, nothing needed. 

 

Bishop chuckled. "My demanding little bunny. Alright." He lay her down and did the same. "Now sleep! You'll be a draugr otherwise come morning."

 

She chuckled, still a bit weak. “Uhhhh… Krosis… Roh Da! Grrrr…. Die mortal...blabla…”


	44. The beginning of a journey

**The beginning of a journey**

 

The morning sun burned Bishop's eyes as he made one last check up on his and Senna's things. As the wagon arrived, pulled by two huge horses reined by Casavir, Bishop frowned a little.

"Cashvii! Good mowning! Uwaa... those awe weally big howses!"

The wagon's door opened, revealing Luc and Cara inside. "Good morning. Come on in! We just made some tea!"

 

“Don’t go so close, Senna!” Drea stopped the small girl from running up to the huge horses and possibly being trampled to death. “Ah, good morning everyone.”

Casavir smiled to Senna. “Good morning. Are you excited?”

 

Senna beamed a smile. "Awww!" she tried hard to make an excited pirate sound she had heard Bishop do only a few nights before. Her burr unfortunately took the power away from it but she still sounded - and looked - the most adorable little princess.

Bishop chuckled quietly and ushered the kid to get inside the wagon where it was warm.

"But I wanna pet the howses", Senna pouted.

"Later", Bishop said.

"Can I sit with Cashvii, please? Pwetty please?" Senna pleaded.

"You'll get cold." Bishop explained.

 

“I think she can stay with me a little while.” Casavir said. “Don’t worry, I’ll watch her. If she’s getting cold I’ll stop and get her inside.”

 

"You better", Bishop grumbled.

"No awguing. Kiss and make up!" Senna declared, still with a slight pout. Then she scurried to the driver's seat and Casavir helped her up.

 

Drea handed Casavir a scarf. “Let Casavir put on your scarf at least, sweetheart. And no taking it off.” She watched the man wrapping it around Senna carefully.

“There all warm.” Casavir said. 

 

"All waam!" Senna beamed a happy smile.

"You'll get inside the minute you're cold, got that, princess?" Bishop said sternly.

"I'll be a good giwl, Bishop. Don't wowwy."

Bishop frowned just slightly. "But I do...." he mumbled so quietly that only vampire ears were able to catch that.

 

They said their farewells and Senna waved as the carriage house set into motion. She looked excited but also sad. She liked this place. Warm and safe and no-one was hurting her. 

“Don’t make such a sad face,” Casavir said, “We’ll come back here.”

 

"Will it take long fo' Bishop to get well again, Cashvii?" Senna asked with big eyes as she looked up at the knight.

 

“No-one knows.” Casavir told her truthfully. “But the important part is that he wants for you to be happy, so don’t worry about it too much, Senna. We are all here to help him and auntie Cara and uncle Luc. You just help with a smile and by being honest, alright?”

 

Senna nodded. "Okie!" She looked in front of her, admiring the big horses that seemed to move the wagon effortlessly.

"Do they have names, Cashvir? These howses?" she asked curiously. "Can you wide them?"

 

“Are you asking if you can ride them?”

 

Senna nodded, then she looked a bit sad. She had always been teased about the way she talked.

 

Casavir chuckled. “I don’t think Andrea would like that. Are you not scared? They are really very big horses.”

 

Senna shook her head. "I'm not scawed of howses. I like them!"

 

Casavir smiled. “Well, I’m sure we can try it some time. But you will have to ask Bishop and Andrea.”

 

Senna beamed a smile and swayed her legs excitedly back and forth. 

It didn't take too long for her to get cold, and Casavir stopped to get her inside.

 

As it was really very cold this day Luc took over Casavir’s place. “Stay with the others, my darling. I am sure it is not very comfortable outside and surely Senna would like to see everything.”

 

Cara considered it for a moment, but then she decided to leave the whole showing-Senna-around part to Bishop and Drea. And after all Casavir was here, too, now. She disagreed and followed Luc outside. “I’d rather stay with you. And it is good to be out of the city again. I’d much rather enjoy the fresh air with you.”

 

Senna was already bouncing around. She wanted to see everything. Casavir had said she had her very own bed now. 

 

The moment Senna came in Bishop snatched her away before she could run around. Now that the cart was going to move he had to make sure she would be more careful. If she fell over and hit her head…

“Senna, no running, alright? It’s dangerous, you could hit your-” he noticed Casavir’s smile and frowned at the paladin.

 

"Whatcha grinning at, paladin?!" Bishop barked.

"Need a hug, Bishop? You sound so gwumpy again!" Senna pouted and wrapped her little arms around his shoulders. "No being gwumpy!" came the stern order.

 

Casavir sighed and simply turned away. Drea threw Bishop an angered look. 

“Come Senna,”she said in a lighter tone. “I’ll show you where you sleep. Be careful, when the waggon is moving everything shakes a little bit.”

 

Senna patted Bishop's cheek, as if to smooth down the frown he had and the drive away the slight anger in his expression.

"No gwumpy!" Senna said before giving Bishop a smooch on the cheek before she walked over to Drea.

 

Bishop and Casavir could hear Senna squealing in the upper front of the waggon where there was a sort of separate room. They had decided it was best to have Senna’s bed in the furthest corner where she could sleep fairly undisturbed. In the room was also a large bed where Bishop and Drea would sleep. Cara and Luc would share the other bed above the kitchen and Casavir had a spot next to that in the centre of the waggon. 

 

Casavir took off his cloak and sat down. “I do not know why you still hate me, Bishop. I know you lost much because of what happened with Lady Zanah, but now that we can bring her back you seem to despise me even more.”

 

Bishop looked awkward. He didn't exactly  _ hate  _ Casavir. Not in the sense of the word... something just always pissed him off about the paladin. Was it rivalry? Why would he feel rivalry against him?

"I... uh... it's not..." the ranger stuttered, unable to find the right words.

 

“I do not know what it is, Bishop, but I assure you I mean no harm to you. But…” he sighed, “If you continue to hate me then Andrea and Senna will likely be torn. You know what a kind-hearted person Andrea is. She keeps ridiculing you for it, Bishop. I know she is patient, but it is obvious that she is not happy when you try keeping everyone away from her and Senna, even when you do it to protect them.”

 

Bishop glanced to the direction where Drea and Senna went. Senna was giggling at something, then he heard her playing with her figurines. Karnwyr conquered a place near the small fireplace, his eyes and ears directed at the sounds of Senna. 

"Well... if you have to know... I don't exactly  _ hate  _ you", Bishop said as he turned his gaze to Casavir. He sighed deeply. All these years of despise, and now that he knew Zanah wasn't exactly dead... he just didn't know where to place this... vacuum of emotions. He wasn't angry, he didn't hate... 

 

“Is it because of what I felt for Andrea?” 

Casavir’s words made Bishop stumble on the inside.

 

Bishop could only grumble and seem busy in the kitchen. 

 

“She is a beautiful woman, Bishop, you of all might know that even better than I. But I am not foolish enough to ignore what is happening. She loves you. And what’s more I am a paladin. I could never be with her the way you can, not without either breaking my oath or placing her second. I have no intentions of making her unhappy like this. And I have no intention to take her away from you.” Casavir spoke calmly and with determination.

“The same goes for little Senna. She may… adore me,” Casavir seemed to think for a moment, “but the adoration of a child is different from that of a woman. Children can have many friends and people they care about. Andrea cared for her family in her own childhood, I think she told you that. I am sure she cared for other people as well. Senna has just as big of a heart. Her adoration for me does not replace the adoration she feels for you or Andrea. She simply is looking for friends as all children do. What you should be more worried about is that there are no other children here to play with her.”

 

Bishop closed his eyes, and remembered Drea's confession back at the paladin order. 

" _ I care about you, Casavir." _

Maybe that was it... maybe that was why.... 

What came for Senna, he had been worried as well. A kid like her needed playmates of her own age, not adults who lacked the time, the imagination and the playfulness of a child. At least Drea was childish enough to play with her, but was that enough?

"It's not like I haven't thought about it. But where do we find little kids of her age to play with her along the journey, hmm?"

 

“I cannot say.” Casavir leaned back slightly. “But if we find the time it might be wise to stop in towns along the way and see if Senna will be allowed to play with children there.”

 

Bishop heard a squeal of excitement. 

"Then the bwave paladin saves the pwincess!"

The ranger chuckled. Senna and her princesses. It was adorable. Karnwyr stood up and went to check on the child just in case.

 

Casavir and Bishop heard Drea talking to the wolf. 

“It still surprises me, Bishop. That you have taken Senna home with you.” Casavir said, “Not that I think you are…” 

He had a slight frown on his face.

“I was simply under the impression you are just not very interested in other people or children.”

 

Bishop silently agreed to Casavir's words. It had been… a moment where he just… He couldn't really say what exactly, but something... just  _ something  _ in that girl's smile and cheerfulness made him feel more human than he ever was.

"Yeah. But Senna is.... she's just... she makes my heart beat in a figurative sense."

 

Casavir let out a quiet sound that sounded almost like a chuckle. “Beat faster, you mean?”

 

Bishop mumbled something incoherently.

Senna's giggle echoed in the wagon. "Funny Kaanwii!" Karnwyr growled gently, there was more giggling. 

Bishop almost wanted to command the wolf come back down where he was, but oddly he trusted that the wolf would not harm the girl. Drea was with them, so... 

To keep himself busy Bishop started to maintain his bow and check on his arrows he had made just before the journey.

  
  


“Did you know it is still debated if the heart of a vampire stops beating after he becomes a vampire?” Casavir’s voice surprised Bishop somewhat after both of them had been quiet for a while. 

 

Bishop glanced up. "Well... mine hardly beats at all. I would hear it if it did."

 

“But does it when you are with Andrea or Senna?” Casavir seemed almost curious. 

 

Bishop thought about it. Maybe... he really hadn't paid any attention to it... he did feel...  _ something  _ happening in his chest when he thought about them, but... that hardly meant anything, right? Other than, yeah, Drea had always been on his mind... naked and otherwise... And Senna... well... she just had to smile and all the worries Bishop had were a distant memory.

 

“I was only curious, Bishop. I have been trying to read all I could about vampires before we started this journey and I came across a few documents that suggest vampires can have a heartbeat. I merely was guessing it could be when a human’s heart would beat a lot stronger than it normally does.”

 

Bishop shrugged.

 

Casavir remained silent for a few minutes. He seemed to struggle saying more but eventually he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “I shall prepare something to eat. We should make sure Senna stays on a healthy diet so she can gain some weight.”

 

"She likes sandwiches", Bishop whispered. "Drea always makes one for a small snack for her."

 

“If I recall correctly back at her parent’s house you had warm meals for lunch. Perhaps we should stick to that. With this waggon we do not need to make camp to get something warm. It will be healthier like this. But sandwiches sound like a good thing for the evening.” Casavir looked around the kitchen. “Would you mind helping me with the meat?”

 

Bishop stood up.  _ Working with the paladin... bah!  _ He started to slice nice strips of meat, spice them with salt and herbs... And after a while he didn't seem to mind Casavir's presence, at least he didn't seem too angry or hostile.

 

When the delicious smell of the food spread in the waggon Drea and Senna came downstairs, followed by Karnwyr who immediately began to try and snatch some. Bishop pushed him aside as most of the time. Karnwyr pouted for a moment, then he walked a bit further to sit down and wait. Alphas first. 

 

“We should ask Lucias and Miss Cara to stop and have dinner with us.” Casavir said. “Senna, why don’t you open the little window in the front and tell them it’s time for dinner?”

 

Senna beamed a smile. "Okie!" she said and scurried to the front. She opened the window. "Auntie, uncle, dinnew's weady!" she called excitedly.

 

The wagon came to a stop, and Luc came inside first. "Cara's taking care of the horses and then she'll join us."

 

When Cara entered dinner was on the table. It was a little cramped but also homely. She sat down next to Luc whose eyes smiled along with his lips. 

“May I help you, my darling one?” he offered and already took her plate to fill it with whatever she would wish for.

 

Cara smiled a little. "Just put a little of everything", she said as her eyes adored her beloved one.

 

After Cara Luc helped the others with their plates as well. 

“You all need to eat mowe!” Senna demanded. “Auntie Bergewite said that I need to eat lots so I get stwong and big and healthy.”

 

Luc glanced at the food. They had enough, sure, but as vampires they ate only a little because it was not the amount that made the difference, only that they were with the others and shared food.

 

Cara glanced at the child. "Just like Bishop, we are sick as well. Our appetite is... not quite like Drea's or Casavir's...." she explained carefully.

 

Senna pouted at her in a way that made clear she disapproved. “Auntie said you have to eat even when you awe sick!”

 

Cara smiled gently to the child.

"Senna, leave them be", Bishop said with a slight scold. "They are adults and can take care of themselves."

 

“No.” Drea interfered. “Senna is right. When someone is sick they still need to eat enough to get better.” 

“That is true.” Casavir agreed, “But it is a little… different with this sickness, is it not? Perhaps we should tell Senna all about it.” 

 

A long moment of silence followed his words.

 

Bishop bit his lower lip. He disagreed. Senna didn't need to know about... that they were vampires.

"Is that wise?" Bishop asked.

 

Luc glanced at Senna. She was a smart little girl and her heart was as pure as Drea’s when it came to judging people. Perhaps she would understand, but perhaps she would not. And scaring the little girl was the last thing he wanted to do. Senna was important to him, too. Her curiosity and the hugs made him and Cara just as happy as Bishop, if each for their own reasons. Cara often touched her belly and he could see she thought of what it was like. And Luc? He wanted children as well. Perhaps if they found a cure… with Cara… 

“It might scare her, Casavir.” he said finally. “What would we do then?”

 

Senna just glanced at them all with big, curious eyes. "Is it something weally scawy? Like thundewstooms, and spidews?"

 

Drea smiled at her. “It depends on what one is scared of, Senna. I don’t think thunderstorms are scary, but I am a lot more afraid of spiders than Bishop’s… sickness.”

She glanced at the others. Maybe they should tell her. If she ever saw them killing a bandit she would be terrified and in a situation like that it would be impossible to convince her they were still good. But if they told her now she would have time to get used to the thought and could ask them everything she needed to know to accept it.

 

Cara wasn't sure, what to say, Bishop frowned, and Senna just looked at them all curiously.

 

“Perhaps…” Drea started anew, “... a little story would help with that.” She glanced at the others again. It was not wise to discuss her idea in front of Senna, but perhaps one of the others could take her outside to the horses again later so they could talk.

“We’ll discuss this later. For now let us eat.”


	45. Mama and Papa

**Mama and Papa**

 

After dinner Senna was dressed up all warmly again and Casavir took her outside to continue their journey. It would be best if Senna was distracted and Casavir seemed to have a way with her that enticed the little girl.

 

“Now, Andrea, I would like to hear your plan.” Luc said, as the waggon began to move again, keeping his tone fairly, “I am honestly not sure if we should tell Senna about our affliction. She might get scared or tell others. It is certainly dangerous.”

 

“Well, “ Drea began, “I know of the risks but if we don’t tell her there are risks as well. Any of you might lose it, she might see you drinking from someone, she might overhear us talking, or whatnot. Lies are not a good base for living together. Senna is a smart girl and the more we teach her the more she will ask about your supposed illness. She wants to heal you and I am sure she tries so hard to learn because of that. I know Casavir does his best to not teach her in the rather… strict ideals, but the books speak not all too kindly of vampires.”

 

Bishop was frowning, he felt like sitting between two chairs. He had learned the harshness of life through his own experiences. But did Senna really have to...? Though Drea was right. Sooner or later one of them would slip, and it would be disastrous if Senna was no prepared thoroughly.

"But she's just a child!" Cara exclaimed. "Children shouldn't... learn or think such things...."

"True, but we have to tell her eventually. If not now, then when? When she sees one of us vampires empty a blood potion? When you are ripping off a bandit's throat to get to the blood that gushes out? Or...." Bishop said.

Cara opened her mouth to object.

 

“You are right.” Luc sighed. “I know all too well how easy it is to slip. We cannot endanger her like this. But what should we do, Drea? We hardly can tell her that we are the monsters she has heard of.”

 

“No. I was thinking since Senna likes stories so much we could tell her new ones. Not from the books but that we make some up. Or tell some real ones. About vampires. Of course we need to tell about the bad vampires as well. We could make it so that she sees vampires can be just as good or bad as normal humans. Like the beast that fell in love with the beauty they are not always bad. Senna is a smart girl. Once she knows a bit more about vampires she might find out about you by herself and not be scared because she knows at least that Bishop is good.”

 

Bishop sighed deeply. It would happen sooner or later anyway. Senna had to know... 

"Alright. Let's do it."

Cara objected, Luc approved. 

 

“I know her childhood is important, my darling, but if anything was to happen to her because we wanted to shelter her from the truth..” Luc hugged Cara. “I could never forgive myself.”

 

Cara sighed. "I just hope... she won't become scared of us."

"She's already seen we are good people", Bishop stated. "It'll be alright."

 

“And perhaps we can all spend more time with her and teach her little things.” Luc suggested. “How she can defend herself against someone she trusts without hurting them. I guess maybe it would be good if Casavir and Andrea can teach her the use of holy magic. It harms vampires even when it is weak and might make us snap out if we ever attack Senna.”

 

Bishop nodded in agreement. Cara was still trying to object, but even she had to see the other side of things.

 

“Well… I shall think of a good story. Unless any of you knows one already?” Drea looked at them.

 

"I know of one, but... it's rather raw", Cara said. "Do you know the story about Count Dracul?"

 

“Isn’t that a story about a bad vampire?” Drea asked in confusion. “Perhaps we should start with a good one. And… less brutal…”

 

"Yes, I agree. Maybe something with rainbows and unicorns and princesses...." Bishop mumbled.

 

That made Drea laugh. 

 

“Well,” Luc started, “Perhaps we could tell her the story of how Armand saved Drea. It is a true story, but that would make it all the more potent, right?”

 

“Hm. Now that you say it… maybe it would be good to tell Senna our story. From the moment Cara came to save me. Maybe if we tell her a bit of the story each day she will eventually realize who it is even when we change the names.” Drea pondered.

 

Bishop nodded with agreeing grumbles.

 

Luc nodded. “What do you think, my darling?”

 

Cara pondered with a tilted head till she nodded in agreement. "I think it's alright. Then she'll learn about bad vampires and good vampires..."

 

“Cara and I could tell her the beginnings of the story.” Drea said contemplating. “After our meeting Cara could tell Senna stories about the dragonborn. I am sure a few of your adventures are good enough to tell a child.”

 

Cara nodded. "Yes, some of them. Especially those that I did with Inigo."

 

“Great!” Drea said with a smile appearing on her face. “Then I shall stat tonight with how you saved me. And tomorrow you can begin telling her about your adventures.”

  
  


They did as planned. When it was getting dark they stopped and ate, then Senna was allowed to play a little longer before Drea brought her to bed and began telling her the good night story. 

 

“... But even though the woman had turned into a vampire she wanted to remain her friend and after some time had passed they saw each other again. And neither had forgotten their friendship.” Drea finished the story and smiled at Senna lovingly. 

The little girl huggled the plush wolf to her chest and seemed to like the story.

 

"Will they always stay fwiends? Will the bwave wawwiow lady be alwight?" Senna asked quietly.

 

“I think so, sweetheart. Sometimes when you don't spend time with your friends you lose touch, but I have the feeling those two are still very good friends.” She stroked over Senna’s head. “Now sleep. Tomorrow you can have another story.”

 

Senna huggled her wolf plushie a bit tighter as she closed her eyes. It took a while before the girl was sound asleep, but at least she looked content.

 

Bishop, Cara and Luc smiled when Drea came back. They had listened to the story as well with their vampiric abilities. It seemed it turned out well.

 

"I knew she'd like it", Bishop stated as he kissed Drea on the cheek.

 

“And not a sign of her disliking the vampire lady.” Luc added with a smile.

 

Cara smiled from relief. "I'm glad."

"She's a smart kid, Cara, just wait and see." Bishop said quietly. He watched as Karnwyr snuck to the second level to watch over Senna. It still perplexed him how protective the wolf was.

 

“Shall we all head to bed as well then?” Drea asked, “Best to sleep while we can.”

 

"Vampires don't need to sleep, sweetness", Bishop grinned. "But I know you need your daily cuddles."

 

“Maybe vampires don't need sleep, but papa Bishop does.” Drea said quietly and kissed him.

 

"Papa.... huh...." Bishop repeated in a wondering manner. Secretly he began wishing Senna would call him that.  _ But I'm not her father.  _

Luc and Cara got ready for evening snuggles on the bed while Bishop and Drea got ready as well.

 

“Perhaps…” Drea began quietly, “perhaps it is time we get used to being… parents. We can't deny her this part of being a family. And blood should not matter. She is part of our family now. And we are not going to leave her alone or bring her back to this orphanage so we might as well do what is right.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Mama… I… It's scaring me as well, Bishop, but we can not run from our responsibility.”

 

Bishop changed his clothes in silence. "Yeah... but I have no idea... I mean... I didn't have any good examples for parents, so... I don't know."

 

“Remember when I told you my father is not blood-related to my sister? But she always called him her father. I guess it really only is that we give her the love parents would. And we have each other to raise her, right? I'm sure we can do this.”

 

Bishop looked hesitant, but inside he was happy. To hear that little princess call him 'papa' was something he wanted her to do. "Yeah. We can do this. Let's tell her on the morning."

 

Drea kissed him again and crawled under the sheets. Bishop joined her with another quick look at Senna. There was a hint of pride in him and he smiled. What Rolaf had said was true. One step after another. Senna was his little princess.

  
  


Morning dawned cloudy with light snowfall. As everyone slowly woke up to the light of day, Cara got dressed to check on the horses, feed them and ready them for the day's journey.

Senna shifted sleepily and soon Karnwyr's wet nose touched her face gently. The girl giggled. "Kaanwii! That tickles!"

The wolf growled softly and Senna sat up to pet the wolf carefully. "It's mowning alweady."

 

Karnwyr growled again acknowledgingly. 

Senna could feel the carriage was moving and from downstairs she heard quiet talking. There also was the delicious smell of warm bread.

 

Senna put on some clothes and carefully walked down the stairs to join the others. "Good mowning!" she greeted with a beaming smile.

"Morning, little princess", Bishop smiled to the girl. "Breakfast is ready. Wash your hands and face first."

Senna obediently did as told and soon she sat down next to Bishop. 

 

Drea sat down a plate with some scrambled egg in front of her. She looked really happy.

 

Senna glanced at both of them curiously before she started to eat. "Did something nice happen?" she asked after her mouth was empty and before drinking some tea.

 

“There are always nice things, sweetheart.” Drea said. “I was just thinking how nice it is to be with all of you.”

 

Senna's smile was cute and wide as it drew across her adorable round face. "Adventuwe is always fun! I dweamed about a pwetty fowest last night. Thewe was Kaanwii, you two, Cashvii, Cawa and Luc... we all had loooots of fun!" she told excitedly. "And we found a biiiig castle!"

 

Bishop chuckled. "A big castle, huh?"

Senna nodded fervently. "Mm-hm. I was the pwincess and Kaanwii was my umm... bodyguawd! And Cashvii was my pwince."

Bishop frowned only slightly. 

 

"And what were Bishop, Cara, Luc and I?” Drea asked curiously.

 

"Cawa was a faiwy godmothew, Luc was a butlew, Bishop and you were my… my advisows. Pwincesses have them, wight?" 

 

“We were not your mama and papa?”

Drea hoped that sounded only curious.

 

Senna glanced down, looking almost sad. "But Bishop said you awen't my mama and papa."

 

Bishop leaned over and gently took her spoon away before he pulled her into a hug. 

“I know I said that, sweetheart, but the truth is: We love you very, very much. And… uh…” He looked over to Drea. “And if you want you can call us mama and papa. If… if that would make you happy.”

He watched Senna closely.

 

Senna's eyes were wide from disbelief. She glanced at them both back and forth, then she released a sniffle. 

"Can I weally?"

 

“Yes, sweetheart. We’ll be your family. Your mama and papa.” Drea confirmed. It still felt a little odd, but it would be alright. Senna snuggled into Bishop’s embrace and cried. Bishop just kept her close and stroked her. “We’re never gonna let anyone hurt you.” He said quietly. 

 

Senna sobbed for a long time. How many times she had wanted to call them that, but then she changed her mind. But now... finally... 

"I love you so much", the little girl hiccupped.

 

Drea walked around the table and joined in on the hug. “And we love you, Senna. Very, very much. 

 

It was then that they heard a very mild swearing from above. Apparently Casavir had woken up and unaccustomed to the new environment hit his head. 

“You alright, Cas?” Drea called out somewhat worried.

 

Casavir looked over the railing and rubbed his head. “Yes. I am sorry, I only hit my head. Is everyone awake already?”

 

Bishop gave Senna a tissue so she could wipe her face while he held her close. 

"Luc and Cara are driving at the moment. We just ate breakfast with Senna."

 

“Are eating.” Drea corrected. “Come down, there’s some scrambled eggs left.”

 

When Casavir joined them a little later. Senna had dried her tears, but she stayed close to Bishop. Her papa. It made her so happy that even Casavir noticed she was extraordinary happy today. 

“How comes you smile even brighter today, Senna? Did you have a nice dream?”

 

Senna just beamed a smile. "Even bettew, Cashvii! Dwea and Bishop pwomised to be my mama and papa fwom now on!"

 

Casavir smiled. “That is nice. No wonder you are happy today.” He sat down and threw a quick glance at Drea and Bishop. So they had decided to be Senna’s parents despite their anxiousness about it. “Does that mean you are going to call them mama and papa from now on?”

 

Senna nodded vigorously. "Watch this!" she said and glanced at Bishop. "Papa, can you pass me some bwead, please?"

Bishop gave the girl a slice of bread. "Here you go, sweetheart. Butter or jam?"

"Jam! Um... please?"

Bishop gave the girl the jar with strawberry jam inside and the girl made herself a tasty snack.

 

Drea chuckled. It felt funny but, now that it was out, not all that bad. She would get used to it. And grow with the task of making Senna a happy and friendly little person. 

They all ate together and as noon drew near the carriage held and Cara and Luc joined them. 

 

Senna was playing with her figurines and wolf plushie, while Karnwyr stayed close to watch over her, just like always. Bishop made lunch.

 

"Did we hear someone calling papa and mama earlier?” Luc said with a slight smirk. "I could swear some little princess was very happy earlier.”

 

Bishop glanced at Senna who was deeply immersed in her play. "Uh-huh."

 

“We are now officially mama and papa, I guess.” Drea said with a shy smile. “Guess all we need now is the cure to give her a brother or sister.”

 

Bishop looked a little sheepish hearing that.

Cara smiled. "Aww. That's so sweet. No wonder Senna seems so happy now." She touched her belly, like so many times before, and a small, wondering smile was drawn on her face. If she hadn't damaged herself back then... 

 

Luc lay an arm around her. “Maybe one day we will have a little sunshine like Senna, too.”

 

Cara looked sad. "But... I can't..." she said quietly as she gazed at Luc. "I destroyed my insides with the poison I took when I... found out I was pregnant with Tyran's child."

 

Luc kissed her. “That won’t keep us from having a family, my darling. I know it. Because you are the only woman who I can imagine raising children with. And if we cant make them on our own then we can always adopt children.”

 

Cara smiled and leaned against Luc. "Same here", came the reply in a gentle whisper.


	46. The woman they thought daedra

**The woman they thought daedra**

 

A week went by with only few disturbances hindering their journey before they reached Cheydinhal. Cara dealt with the things there as fast as she could and they were back on the road only a day later. “Hannes will deal with it.” she said. It was obvious she could barely stand being in the former Leonlilius estate.

 

Another week later they camped in a valley, the evening was peaceful, though the winter was as cold as ever. Still, inside the wagon was nice and warm. 

Cara was taking care of the horses, and she let her mind wander while she brushed and cleaned the horses' fur, mane and tail, covered them with warm furs to keep the cold away. She cleaned the hooves, checked their shoes, and as she was finishing her duties, she heard a faint scream in the air.

Her gaze followed to the direction it had come from and she sharpened her senses as much as possible.

Another scream, and a plea for help. The voice seemed young, either a young child... no... it was a woman. A young woman. Something was happening further down in the valley.

She summoned her chest and dug out her weapons. Then she opened the wagon's door.

"There's someone down in the valley! I’ve heard screams!" she announced.

 

Luc was with her just a moment later. Casavir jolted up and as Cara said ‘screams’ he left Senna at the table with the cards and rushed to get his armour and sword. Drea helped him fastening the strips and glanced at the door worriedly. If only Bishop was here. What if it were his screams?

“You stay with Senna” Casavir commanded. "We’ll check on it. If someone comes in here you hide.”

Drea nodded, her lips pressed together. Then she took Senna’s hand and lead her up the ladder where she would be able to defend her if someone found them.

 

With everyone assembled, Cara started to trek down the valley. As they got closer to the source, sounds of spell casting and more agonized screams were heard.

"Why can't she be bound?!" someone cursed in a raspy voice.

"Use blood seal! That usually works", another voice replied.

Cara, Luc and Casavir stopped once they saw a circle of stones with an old altar in the middle. On the altar lay a daedra, who looked young, her hair was dark blue, as if touched by night sky, her skin was pale, her eyes glowed red, there were horns growing on her head, and a pair of black-feathered wings spread to her sides. The woman was tied, but she was struggling weakly.

"No... please... I'm not... I'm not a daedra... please...." the young woman begged.

But the two mages didn't heed her as they began to perform another ritual on her.

 

Casavir was torn. Not because of the two mages. They clearly tried to summon a daedra and thus were clearly terrible people. But the woman… was she a daedra? She looked like one and yet… Something felt off. He drew his sword. 

“I’ll go first. If they attack you should circle them. That way we give them the impression we are too many for them to fight.”

 

Cara nocked an arrow. "I'll cover you", she said. "And don't worry, I won't do anything stupid this time."

The woman on the altar screamed as the mage slashed her hand with a ceremonial dagger and collected her blood in a bowl. The other mage started to recite an incantation. Both of them were too distracted to their work that didn't even see the paladin who was approaching.

 

Casavir walked down to them and with each step he could see a little more. The woman looked clearly daedric but she had no dark aura around herself. Quite the opposite in fact, he would have mistaken her for a priestess or a paladin had he not seen the horns and wings. There was darkness, yes, but Casavir could see it did not come from her. It was more a misty bog around the purity of her soul. A curse perhaps? The two mages seemed to believe she was a daedra but they clearly could not bind her like one, unsurprisingly. 

“Step away from the woman at once in the name of  the gods.” Casavir demanded and the two men spun around.

 

The woman on the stone turned her head to look at Casavir but when she saw him she seemed to panic even more. Luc could see the blood running out of the wound on her hand. The fear made her blood dwell out in regular and fast pushes. This woman was in fear for her very life. If it was a woman. The horns and wings... She probably was a daedra, but Casavir would deal with her once they stopped the summoning. 

 

The mages cast fire and ice at Casavir. Cara stood up, drew the bow and aimed carefully before she sent the arrow to meet its mark. The mage fell on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his calf.

He screamed in pain but Casavir had no reason to hesitate. He swung his sword to pin the other mage to the stone column and held his sword against the man’s throat. 

Luc rushed in to stop the mage with the arrow in his leg from getting up. A deep look into the man’s eyes and he stood under Luc’s control. 

 

“Speak! What were you doing here and who is this woman?” Casavir ordered the mage at his blade. 

 

The mage grinned madly. "We'll bring a new era to this world. We'll purge it with powers beyond your own imagination. We'll rend the very gods asunder and welcome the realms of Oblivion..."

The woman sniffled miserably. 

 

“Who else is here besides you and your friend?” Casavir demanded to know.

 

"Just us. Our master is elsewhere."

Cara walked over to Luc to help him out, though her eyes glanced at the woman on the altar. The fresh blood gushing out of her was... enticing. 

 

“No, darling. Who knows what the blood of a daedra would do to us.” Luc whispered, still keeping his focus on the other mage so Casavir could question him later.

 

“Where?” Casavir pressed the mage and stared down at him. 

 

"Do you think you can scare me?!" the mage laughed nefariously. "No. I do not fear your threats, knight. My master will grant me eternity in his realm should I die."

"Zealots!" Cara spat. "You should kill him, maybe this one will have sense in him to speak the truth when it's asked of him." she stared at the mage into the eyes with slight pressure in her gaze. " _ Right?" _

 

Casavir knocked the man unconscious. 

“We need to tie them up and get them to the nearest outpost. There might be worse things going on and their death would cover tracks.” He sheathed his sword and began to tie the mage up with a special rope. “Can you control him until we get back to the wagon, Luc? I have another rope there. Mages need to be tied with magic.”

 

"What about the woman?" Cara asked worriedly as she glanced at the whimpering woman. Judging from her heart rate she was nearing unconsciousness. One plunge of a dagger would easily finish her off.

 

Casavir turned to her. “Something is off about her, but I think it is a curse. I will-” 

His eyes widened as he saw the bleeding. Withing a split second he knelt next to her and healed it. This cut was deeper than he had thought. A blood ritual only needed a few drops. Those fools had either tried to kill the woman with the cut or were not… no… her blood… 

“Luc? Her blood… is it just me or is it very thin?” Casavir pressed against the wound to help it close. This was not normal.

 

Luc glanced at the half-filled bowl. The liquid in it was red and thin... like mortal's. Dremora's blood was thick and black, and it usually had a rotten smell to it. This blood smelled like... it smelled like a human’s blood, just it was even thinner. Casavir was right. Perhaps this was a cursed human. 

With a swift movement he knocked the other mage unconscious. “Then we bring them back. But we probably should be careful with her.” 

He didn’t like the idea of these people near Senna. The next outpost was likely far, they were in the middle of nowhere. What if the mages or this strange woman tried to harm the little girl?

 

Casavir nodded. Once the woman’s wound was healed enough he cut her ties. It was a normal rope so she was no mage. Or she was too weak to cast. As he concentrated he could feel faint magic. 

She had fallen unconscious and he lifted her up. 

 

“Cara, please stay with this mage. We can’t be sure if he’d wake up and escape. We’ll come back to carry him to the carriage right away.” Luc said and picked up the unconscious mage at his feet. 

 

Cara nodded and stayed to wait around, watching over the mage. She was almost tempted to drink from him but decided against it. Instead she took a vial of blood potion and emptied it.

 

She heard steps behind herself.

 

Cara spun around and drew her daggers. She concentrated on a shout as well in case she needed it.

 

“Woah, hey princess. Easy there.” 

It was Bishop. 

 

Cara sighed in relief. 

“Who’s that?” Bishop glanced at Cara’s feet.

 

"A mage mad for power, what else?" Cara answered with slight sarcasm in her voice, relaxing her posture and sheathing her weapons. "Casavir and Luc should return soon to help me out with him."

 

Bishop looked at the man again. “I think I can help with that. I could use some blood.”

He handed Cara the two hares he had caught and threw the man over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

Cara took the dead animals, glancing at Karnwyr, who had clearly already eaten his fair share of prey judging from the blood he still had on his furry face. 

"You should clean up before Senna sees you, Karnwyr", Cara joked. "You might end up in a bubble bath."

 

“He’s a wolf, princess.” Bishop said with a frown. “Besides, what exactly happened?”

 

While Cara explained the details of why they had come out and what had happened, Casavir and Luc arrived back at their home. Drea glanced down and when she saw her friends she was relieved. But then her eyes fell on the daedra. “Cas, Luc, what...?!”

 

“Later, Andrea.” Casvir said. “We need to get back and help Cara. There is another mage. The woman is… probably cursed, she is not a daedra, so calm yourself.”

It was clear Drea was not so sure.

“You have my word, Andrea. Can you come down and help me? Those mages tried to bind her, thinking she was a daedra as well. She has got a cut and I think she lost a lot of blood. Luc, can you go back and get the other one and Cara? We best hope Bishop returns soon. I suggest we travel through the night. With these two mages and what they said it is best to get somewhere safer fast.”

 

Senna peeked over to Casavir and the woman he was carrying. 

“Mama… Why is Cashvii holding a daedwa? Is she going to huwt him?”

“No. At least… I hope she won't.” Drea replied worriedly. “Stay here while I help Cas, okay?”

Drea climbed down and took the tied up mage from Luc who turned and left to hurry back to Cara. She was strong, but he still worried for her.

 

“We found them a bit away and the two mages were doing a ritual. I am not sure but this woman is human. Her blood is red as ours, but very thin and there is a strange aura around her. I believe she is cursed, but I cannot tell what kind of curse as of yet. She fainted when we arrived.” Casavir explained. “We decided to get the mages to the nearest outpost and report what happened. They spoke of a master, so we had to keep them alive to prevent someone escape. Even if they were wrong they tried to summon a daedra.”

He lay the woman down on the sofa and sighed. “Let’s hope Bishop returns soon.”

 

They didn't need to wait long. The wagon's door opened five minutes later, and Kanrwyr, followed by Cara and Luc and Bishop who was still carrying the mage.

 

The first thing Bishop did was to drop the unconscious man and look for Senna and Drea. When he could not see his little girl he called out for her.

 

Then careful, quiet little steps approached Bishop. She took his hand and looked a little scared. 

"Why awe we taking evil men with us, papa?" she asked quietly.

 

Bishop glanced at the daedra on the sofa. He still held resent for Casavir, but he knew the paladin would not endanger them, especially not Drea and Senna. “I don’t know, princess, but if Casavir thinks we have to…”

Casavir nodded, not looking up from the wound he was still healing. “Yes, it will be best to let the authorities here deal with the problem. If we kill them it might be harmful.”

 

"The closest settlement is miles away, Casavir!" Bishop exclaimed.

"That means we need to get moving. I'll prepare the horses." Cara said and went outside.

 

Luc followed Cara, leaving it to Bishop and Casavir to deal with the mages and the woman. 

 

Bishop frowned. “You’re endangering Senna. If anything happens to-”

"Bishop.” Drea interrupted him. “You know Casavir would not do this if it was not what he thinks the best solution. And these two - or three - can not win against all of us when they are tied up.”

 

Senna hid behind Drea. She was clearly scared because of the strangers. Casavir said they were bad people, but the woman was not? But she looked bad. Like a scary monster with her horns and the huge wings. So Senna clung to Drea who turned to the girl. 

“Don’t worry. Casavir knows what he’s doing, sunshine. How about you and I make some tea?” She glanced at Bishop who began to tie the mages up even better.

 

“Mhh-hm.” Senna nodded carefully and as she walked towards the kitchen area she avoided getting near the strangers. 

 

Casavir fully focussed his attention at the woman. It was easy to mistake her for a daedra, a succubus perhaps, for a daedra she would have been very beautiful. He felt around her head and inspected the horns. They seemed to be a part of her. What kind of curse could that be, able to alter the physique of a person in such a way? Perhaps it had been a daedra that had done this? A mere mage was hardly capable of this kind of curse, even her soul was affected. 

He reached out for her wings. The mostly black feathers appeared to be dirty and there was some blood on them, sticky and some of it dried, making the feathers clinging together. Likely she had fought back the mages that had caught her. Her clothes were dirtied as well, the boots showed she had travelled a lot. He removed the boots to reveal dirty and wounded feet. She would need a bath and those wounds tended to. 

“Andrea?”

 

“Hm?” Drea looked at him only for a moment to make sure Senna would not burn her hands on the oven.

“Do you still have some of these blood restoration potions left? I can tend to her wounds and the infections, but she won’t get any better with so little blood. It seems she has been hurt for a long time, some of these wounds are old and infected.”

 

Drea nodded and summoned her chest. By now she had perfected the spell Cara had taught her and while at home she had made plenty of potions. "This one is for the blood, here is one for infection treatment, put that on the wound, this one- shouldn’t we clean her first?”

 

“I think that would be best, but I am not sure how she will react once she wakes up. I can imagine with that kind of curse she has been shunned by people and we are all strangers to her. She might attack us to defend herself. After all those mages just harmed her, waking up in an unfamiliar place…” Casavir was unsure what to do. It was clear that Andrea was the only one who could wash the woman, but if the woman woke up and attacked her…

 

“I understand.” Drea nodded in agreement. “Well, I think we have to try. I’ll get a bath ready, you two make sure we won’t have a nasty surprise with those mages. Help me get her into the tub, I’ll undress her there.”

 

Bishop frowned. “Are you insane? This daedra won’t-”

 

“I already told you she is not a daedra, Bishop.” Casavir said. “I know I have been wrong with Lady Zanah, but after that I learned. I studied everything I could find about curses and I tell you this woman is like Lady Zanah was back then. Her appearance has been altered by a powerful curse. Even her soul is clouded in a dark mist. Had I not studied curses I would not be able to see this. It’s…”

“You mean not every paladin would see a curse?” Drea interrupted him. 

“I think not.” Casavir confirmed. “I must even admit I am not sure if Master Finnur would see it. Master Geralt would, he has taught me most of what I know about curses. But this curse is tricky. A paladin learns to see past physical appearance, but when even the natural aura of a person is shrouded… It is much more difficult. During my studies I went further than that even, I learned to see into the soul of a person if I focus, the very core. When I approached the mages and the woman I did exactly that, expecting to see how bad the daedra was. Fighting foolish mages is one thing, but fighting a powerful daedra a whole nother. With only Cara and Luc it would have been dangerous at best. But as I focussed… well to be frank her soul is as pure as that of a priestess.”

 

Drea and Bishop both stared at Casavir. 

 

“A… priestess? This… woman?” Bishop was just able to put his words nicely. Sure this woman was a lot prettier than a hagraven, but… 

 

“Yes.” Casavir repeated with determination. “I know it is odd given her looks but as I said the core of her soul is pure, there is no doubt about that.”

 

“So…” Drea started after a short moment of silence. “We don’t have to be afraid of her apart from her getting scared and trying to defend herself?”

 

“Not quite. She is still capable of doing bad. That her soul is pure simply means she is highly compatible with the magic that we call good, white, pure, holy or such. Which is why her curse is so unusual. Normally such people are difficult to curse with dark magic, yet her curse is still powerful.” Casavir looked at the woman with a pondering expression. “For all I can say she could want to do us harm, but…” 

Could he say that he had a good feeling about this woman? He was unsure where this impression even came from, but it was what he felt. 

 

Luckily Andrea did not press him on the matter. “Let’s just get her to the tub, I’ll take care of her.” she said and gave Casavir a more encouraging smile than what she felt. The woman… even when Casavir insisted she was only cursed… her appearance frightened Drea somewhat. But she trusted Casavir, she had to. 

 

The young, winged woman opened her eyes, blinking a few times before reality set in. As fear and panic set in, she hurriedly escaped to the furthest corner of the wagon, curling into a ball by hugging her knees and wrapping her wings around herself.

"Please... please... don't hurt me... " she whimpered miserably.

 

With her wings she tore a few things down as she rushed to hide and as a mug shattered on the floor right next to her she screamed and almost crawled into the cabinet. Everyone stood there for a moment, Drea and Senna in shock, because they did not expect the woman to wake up, Casavir and Bishop in slight surprise. 

The woman whimpered miserably and even though Senna was scared of her appearance she took a step closer. And another one. And one more. 

When she reached the woman she carefully dropped down on her knees and gave the woman a careful pet. 

“We don’t huwt you.” she said quietly. “Casavii said you awe good inside.”

She gave the woman’s wings another stroke and looked back at Drea, then at Bishop.

 

The woman trembled, and tried to make herself as small as possible, but other than her whimpering, she stayed still, most likely from fear.

Bishop was first one to talk. "Senna, come here, you don't know what she might--" he started.

Senna shook her head. "No, papa, she's just scawed."

"Scared people and animals usually try to do anything to survive", Bishop frowned.

Senna just continued her careful stroking. "But if Kaanwii was scawed you'd pet him, wight?"

 

Drea nodded. She carefully moved towards Senna and the woman to get the broken mug out of the way so the woman would not cut her naked feet on the broken pieces. Maybe they should just let Senna show the woman they meant no harm and leave her to accustom to the situation. “You might be right, sweetheat. Why don’t you stay with the Miss and I get a bath ready for her. When she feels ready you can lead her there, alright?”

 

Casavir tried to relax. If he stepped in to help the woman would get scared even more. He could see that Senna was the one to cause the least trouble in trying to calm the woman. 

 

Senna beamed a gentle smile to the woman. "They mean you no haam, nice lady. Papa can be scawy at times, but it's because he's so gwumpy. Mama usually hugs him to make it bettew. Casavii is weally nice. He's a paladin. Vewy bwave and stwong and kind. And papa's wolf, Kaanwii, is nice too. Cawa and Luc awe outside getting howses weady so we can twavel to get you to safety, and... awwest the bad mages that twied to huwt you."

The little girl spoke quietly and calmly, as if beckoning to a scared kitten to come out of hiding.

Slowly the woman seemed to calm down as she finally stopped trembling, and her wings relaxed to her sides. She looked up at the child with curious eyes. So kind, so young... such a sweetheart. Then she looked at the others. She first noticed Bishop, who looked at her with a frown. He seemed tense, as if he was ready to jump in if the little girl beside herself was going to be in any danger. Then her eyes wandered to the dark-haired man, the paladin the child had talked about.

The woman shifted to sit on her legs, and she placed her hands on her lap. She made a slight bow.

"I assume I have all of you to thank for saving me." She spoke quietly, her tone was almost sheepish.

 

Drea gave her a warm smile. “We may not know who you are and you don’t exactly look… uhm… like a normal person…” she looked uncomfortable, “but Casavir said that you are not evil, so I’m willing to believe that. He said you were being hurt by those two mages over there.” She pointed at the still unconscious mages that were nicely tied up.

 

The woman raised her head but didn't look at them. She looked almost ashamed of herself.

"Yes, that is correct. I was... collecting herbs found in the area when those mages attacked and..." she closed her eyes and everyone could see a shudder crawl over her spine. "They thought I was an unbound dremora...."

 

Casavir nodded. Although it was unclear to him why this woman was out in the middle of nowhere to collect herbs he knew they should not pressure her. First her wounds needed to be tended to. “Miss, I know you must be worried, but we will have to take you with us to the next settlement. You have nothing to fear from us as long as you mean no harm to us or anyone. I would suggest you take that bath Andrea has prepared so that we can tend to your wounds and the infections. Did you have any belongings with you when you were attacked?”

 

The woman pressed her head down. "It is against my beliefs to harm anyone." she stood up, grimacing as her feet hurt from all the cuts and the infection. "As for belongings... I only have a pouch. It's embroidered leather."

 

Bishop turned to his pack and pulled out a pouch. “Is it that one?”

The woman nodded, her eyes wide and confused. 

“Found it while hunting. Well, Karnwyr found it.” the ranger explained. 

 

Casavir looked between the woman and Bishop. “That is all you possess, Miss?”

 

The woman nodded. "Yes, that is all I own."

 

Bishop put the pouch on the table. “Get to that bath. But if you hurt my woman or my little girl…” He left the rest unspoken.

 

Drea helped the woman and made sure her large wings would not make more things fall. 

Suddenly the carriage began to move and the women both fell forward. Casavir hurriedly stepped in and caught the daedric-looking woman. She winced in pain and fear.

 

Bishop hurriedly caught Drea, glancing over his shoulder for Senna, who was safely holding onto the furniture. 

The unknown woman shuddered and hurriedly freed herself from Casavir's hold. As she stumbled forward, her wings spread out to help her gain her balance, and a few things fell from their places. The woman hastily apologized and kneeled to clean after herself.

 

“Leave it, we’ll take care of that.” Casavir carefully pulled her up. “You should really just have that bath.”

 

The woman nodded, looking embarrassed and sheepish. Bishop let go of Drea so she could help the woman out.

"Cas, you should keep Senna busy while I'll prepare the hares I caught. Let the ladies handle themselves."

 

Senna glanced after Drea and the woman but then Casavir closed the sliding door to the bathroom and gave her a smile. “What do you think, Senna, should we help papa Bishop making something to eat for the woman? She might be hungry.”

Senna nodded and hurriedly washed her hands. Casavir picked up the things that had fallen down and joined Senna. 

 

Meanwhile Drea helped the woman undress. It was really tight in the bathroom with these huge wings but they somehow managed to get her into the tub without more bruises. 

“My name is Andrea, Drea for most people.” she introduced herself. “What is your name?”

 

“Cleora.” the woman answered after a short pause. 

 

There was another pause, longer this time. 

 

“Alright, Cleora, I’ll help you wash and clean and heal your wounds. I guess it might hurt quite a bit, so just tell me if it’s getting too much, alright?”

The woman nodded and hugged her knees. It was clear she was still afraid and the way she tried to hide her face told Drea she felt embarrassed. 

“Should I start with your wings? You will tell me if I’m hurting you, yes?”

Another careful nod. 

Drea began to carefully pour water over the woman’s wings. It was warm and slowly the blood and dirt rinsed down. The woman sat motionless and even though Drea worked for such a long time that an hour must have passed, Cleora still did not move. However she seemed to relax as her wings had moved more to her back. From time to time Drea asked about the wings and if she was hurting her and Cleora would gently shake her head. 

 

Eventually her wings were clean. A few feathers swam in the muddy water.

“Can you stand up? I’ll let the water out and put in some clean water.”

 

Cleora held on to the wall as she got up. Again she covered her body with her wings and she stared down as all the dirt, blood, sweat and tears that went down the drain. 

How was it even possible they wanted to help her? She was a monster. Everyone had chased her away or tried to hurt her. Even the temples had shunned her. And yet… Here she stood. With this woman who treated her like a patient. And the little girl. Clearly they could not be bad people if they had a child with them that saw beyond her monstrous appearance. 

Her body hurt so bad. She slowly sank back down as Drea, the friendly woman, refilled the tub with warm water. Her wounds screamed but at the same time the relief of a bath made her cry. The only reason she had gotten out was to get the herbs to treat herself. She knew it was impossible to survive with these wounds. The infection would have killed her. But then she had been caught and those mages had put her in a cage before they had dragged her out and tied her on the stone to bind the daedra they saw in her. 

 

“... gonna be alright.” the words of Drea came to her from far away. “We’ll help you if we can.” Cleora could feel the woman’s hands on her scalp where they slowly massaged soap into her hair. “Keep your eyes closed, it won’t take long.”

 

Cleo closed her eyes and let her mind wander. For the first time since that horrible day at her temple she felt content.  _ But will it last?  _ she wondered.  _ One moment of bliss can lead to years of tears. _


	47. Welcome to our family

**Welcome to our family**

 

Drea ended up re-filling the tub three more times before she was pleased with the result. She was very careful as she helped Cleora out of the tub and dried her wings before giving the woman a moment to herself. “I’ll get you something to put on. I think I got a summer dress with a cutout back that might fit you.”

And she left and closed the door.

 

As Cleo was left alone, all the emotions she had kept bottled up deep within herself finally released in streams of tears that fell onto the bathroom floor. Such kindness was too foreign to her, and she felt like she didn't deserve it at all. She sank to sit on the floor, crying in her hands. All the pain, all the suffering, all the mean looks, voiced insults... everything she had gone through had been washed away along the dirt and blood. Now she just had to clean her own heart by shedding tears that seemed to have no end.

 

The door was carefully opened a little later and Drea came in. 

“Don’t sit on the floor, Cleora! You’ll get sick!” She hurried to help the woman up and then Cleora found herself in an embrace. “I’m sorry if this is all very uncomfortable to you, but we’ll do our best to help you.” the brunette said quietly. 

 

Cleora hiccupped an apology, and tried to explain it wasn't uncomfortable at all, but with all her sniffling and sobbing, it was hard for Drea to understand a word.

 

“It’s alright.” Drea said again. “I got you a dress. I know it’s not the best for winter, but at least you won’t be naked. If you get cold just let any of us know, yes?”

 

The woman nodded as she wiped her cheeks. She felt embarrassed for being so helpless.

 

Drea helped her into the white dress. “There you go. Now let me fix your shoe situation.” 

She stuck a pair of simple slippers on Cleora’s feet. “Better?”

 

"Thank you so much, Miss Andrea", Cleora said with a small smile on her face. "I will be in your debt."

 

“You’re not, trust me.” Drea gave her a smile. "Now, shall we get some food? Bishop is a great cook, especially when it comes to meat.” She opened the door fully and the delicious smell of a hearty homemade meal embraced Cleora. Her body still hurt, but she carefully followed Drea out into the main room.

 

Senna beamed a smile. "She looks so pwetty now", the little girl announced and Cleora blushed.

 

Casavir’s eyes wandered over the woman. She looked a lot better. Andrea had healed most of the bad wounds, but there were still some left. Apart from that Casavir noticed once more how thin the woman was. With her wings she should weight more, but she had not been heavy at all and now in this thin dress she looked almost fragile. Her wrists were extremely thin and so were her ankles. Her body also lacked the round womanly curves Andrea had and even Cara was not so slender. 

His expression remained worried as he helped her to the table so she would not fall as the wagon kept moving. 

 

Senna offered bread to the woman. "And the juice mama bwought is weally tasty!" the girl declared. "Thewe's tea, too, if you like."

Cleora smiled to the child and gratefully took a piece of bread, and asked for a cup of tea. Bishop filled a bowl for her. "Hope you like stew and smashed potatoes."

Cleora looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't eat... meat..." she looked really apologetic. "I don't mean to be ungrateful, but... it's just how I've lived." she explained sheepishly.

 

Drea looked at her in slight shock, Casavir, too. Bishop did not even make the slightest effort to hide his frown.    
“You really should eat it.” Bishop said.

“I… agree, Miss.” Casavir said. “You are not healthy, your body needs the food. Is there a reason why you would harm yourself like this?” 

He had heard some people refused to eat any kind of meat, because any life was precious, but he also knew what kind of issues the healers had with that. Master Finnur had called it a ‘lighthearted decision that lead to harm’. 

 

Cleo hesitated. She had hardly ever eaten any meat in her life. Especially at the temple. 

 

Casavir lay a hand on hers and gave her a warm smile. “Do not worry too much, Miss… Uhm… I don’t think we know your name yet.” 

 

"Cleora", the woman said quietly. She lifted her gaze to meet Casavir's. "My name is Cleora. I used to the be a priestess of the temple of the Messengers of Mara."

 

Everyone was surprised. Casavir most of all. He had never heard of this temple. “The Messengers of Mara?” he asked, “Where is this temple?”

 

Cleora placed the cutlery down she had picked up, and she pressed her head down. Tears welled in her eyes, and her voice was merely a whisper. "It was situated in a valley at the Jerall Mountains. It was... destroyed over two years ago", she choked. She pressed her hands against her mouth to muffle a sob.

Senna patted the woman's back. "Do you need a hug? Mama said hugs make evewything bettew."

 

When Senna scurried around the table to hug the woman Casavir still wondered what temple that was.  _ The Messengers of Mara. _ He had never heard of them.  _ A temple that burned down two years ago… _ He had not heard about that either but she also did not seem to be lying. 

 

Cleora sniffled at the terrible memory. She had had a lover, they always met in secret, and in order to signal it was safe to visit, she had always placed a candle on the windowsill. That night, over two years ago, she had been too reckless. She had already lit the candle when she had been called upon, and as she rushed out of her room, the candle had fallen and started a fire, which destroyed the very home she had grown up in, killing all those she had known and loved. Ever since she had been wandering aimlessly, shunned by people suffering from pain, hunger, cold and agony. To be cursed for her own foolishness was the worst part. 

 

Realizing it caused pain to her Casavir stopped questioning. 

“Forgive me, Miss Cleora. I did not mean to cause you pain.”

 

Senna looked at the woman. She looked a little scary still but Casavir said she was nice. She hugged a little tighter. 

 

Cleora calmed down after a while and she gently patted Senna on the shoulder.

"Thank you, child. Your compassion is very comforting." There was a small smile on her face now. Not many would be so brave like this child was. Not many would dare to show her such kindness. 

 

“Her name is Senna.” Bishop said with a frown. “She’s not some kid.”

“Bishop, Cleora did not know that, there’s no need to be so hostile.” Drea said. “But yes, this is our little Senna. She… is… Bishop found her in the streets and she was being bullied and hurt. Bishop took her home, to my parents' house, where we spent Saturalia with them. And after that Senna just stayed with us. She is... our daughter now.”

 

Cleora smiled and Senna returned it with her own wide and beaming one.

"You must be proud of her. She's a real sunshine", Cleora said, as Senna returned to her seat. The young woman took the spoon in her hands and started to eat the food they had given her. Even though she didn't prefer eating any meat, she decided to make an exception.

 

As she ate she realized Drea had not been lying. The meat was delicious. For a moment she debated with herself if she should ask for seconds before Bishop suddenly reached for her plate and went to refill it. 

“You got to eat more. You look even worse than Senna did when I found her.” 

The man looked at her with an almost angry frown but there was a strange warmth in his words. “I don’t care for your no meat shit, but you won’t starve as long as you are my responsibility.”

 

"Papa, that's a bad word!" Senna exclaimed with a slight pout.

Cleora chuckled at the child's sternness. It was so adorable. She accepted the second bowl with a grateful nod. 

"Thank you, Ser Bishop. I appreciate the help."

 

Bishop refilled for the others as well. They ate in silence for a while but it was not a looming silence. Cleora began to look around. Andrea, the woman who had washed her had told her they were in a wagon that was like a little house, thus the movement and slight shaking. It was a beautiful little house, although she had difficulties imagining how this could be a wagon. Many little windows showed the darkness outside but the stars were in motion so they really were moving. 

 

"Where exactly are we headed?" Cleora asked carefully.

"Our main goal is southern Morrowind", Bishop answered.

Cleo looked surprised and a little scared. "That's... awfully far away."

 

“We are on a journey through Morrowind, Blackmarch and Elsweyr.” Drea expanded Bishop’s words, “We are looking for a cure to… to a sickness that we can tell you more about later. We have leads but only basic ones.”

 

Cleora looked panicked. "Sickness?! But... you have a child with you, is it wise to...." She looked worriedly at Senna. 

 

“I assure you Senna will be as safe as possible.” Casavir said. “We know it is not ideal, but it is better for her to grow up like this than as an orphan. At least with us she is loved and can learn.”

 

Senna nodded. "Papa said I make him feel better if I hug him."

Bishop pulled the child into a hug and he kissed her hair. "My little princess."

 

“I think papa should bring you to bed now. It’s long past your bedtime, Senna. Go brush your teeth and then off to bed, alright?” Drea stroked over Senna’s back. 

 

Senna nodded. "Okie."

Bishop stood up and Senna scurried to the bathroom. After washing herself, Senna emerged from the bathroom and together with Bishop went upstairs to change into pyjamas and read a story. Karnwyr followed them soon after.

Cleora looked a little concerned as the large animal followed the man and the child.

"Isn't that wolf... dangerous?"

 

“Karnwyr was a pup when Bishop found him.” Drea said. “Don’t worry, he’s probably even more protective of Senna than Bishop is.”

 

Casavir chuckled. “If that is even possible.”

 

Cleora relaxed a bit, still worried, but she decided to trust their word.

 

“I think it might be best if Bishop keeps watch over these two mages.” Casavir returned to more serious matters. “I know you prefer for him to sleep but given that this is important…”

“Yes, I agree.” Drea said. “And he would not sleep anyway.”

 

Drea hurriedly did the dishes and told Casavir to get Cleora to her and Bishop’s bed. 

He nodded and offered his hand to Cleora. “We do not have much space, but I’m sure you won’t mind to share the bed with Andrea. I have not heard Bishop teasing her about snoring, so I assume it is safe to say your ears will have a pleasant night.” he joked.

 

Cleora chuckled a bit. "Oh my, ser Casavir. I didn't know paladins joke. In the books that I read paladins seemed almost... emotionless. Stoic, if you allow me to use such a word."

 

“We are allowed that luxury once in a full moon, Miss Cleora." His expression was so stoic that for a moment she was unsure what to say or think until Drea cracked up in laughter. 

“Cas you are….” Drea laughed and had to wipe a tear. “Don’t you believe that, Cleora, he is just trying to tease you.”

 

Cleora tilted her head in a pondering manner, then she pressed her head down as she blushed a bit. She didn't know why. Something about that paladin reminded her of her lover... 

 

Casavir lead her up the stairs at the front end of the carriage and showed her the bed. On the floor was another mattress where Senna was listening to a good night story, all snuggled up in bed. Casavir quietly informed Bishop about his night shift and glanced at Cleora. She needed clothes, this thin dress was just not warm enough. 

“I am sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Cleora, but I’m sure Andrea won’t mind lending you some of her clothes.”

 

Cleora shook her head. "You've done more than enough for me already. I couldn't possibly ask for more", she said in a humble manner.

 

Casavir smiled. “It would be worse if you get sick. Please let Andrea have another look at your wounds before bed. Good night, Miss Cleora. Good night, Senna.”

 

"Good night Casavii", Senna beamed a smile. "And Cleowa."

"Sweet dreams, little Senna. I hope the gods will watch over your sleep." Cleora replied quietly.

 

Bishop kissed Senna on the head as Drea got in. “Sleep well, princess. good night, uhm, Cleora.” He got up and kissed Drea lovingly before heading out to leave the women to undress. 

 

Cleora sat on the bed, lifting her feet up till her knees touched her chin and her wings closed around herself like a protective wall of feathers. She looked shy now. All the friendliness was so foreign to her she was afraid that if she closed her eyes to sleep, she'd wake up in a cold, vermin infested cave somewhere.

 

“Here, take this blanket.” Drea offered. “The dress and your wings won’t keep you warm. Senna, go to sleep.” she told the girl who was poking her head up to see what was happening. Senna quickly lay down again. 

“Just in case you are awake early, feel free to get yourself some breakfast, Cleora. I’ll find some clothes for you tomorrow.” 

With that Drea lay down next to Cleora and closed her eyes. “And…. welcome to our little family.”

 

Cleora's heart jumped at the last sentence Drea said.  _ Welcome to our family. _ Moved by such kind words, she started to sob.

"Mama... I think Cleowa needs a hug", Senna's sleepy voice said.

 

Drea’s hand wandered to Cleora’s. “You’re safe here, don’t worry.” the brunette whispered, “I know Casavir would not have helped you if you were a bad person. Whatever you have been cursed for, I’m sure you can make amends if it was bad. Try to get some sleep.”

 

Cleo hastily wiped her eyes. "I apologize for being so emotional. No one has ever shown me such kindness as you have."

She pressed her head against the pillow and pulled the blanket over herself. "Good night. May the goddess of love and compassion watch over you." she said quietly before she closed her eyes to sleep.

 

Drea stroked over her hand one more time. “It’s alright.” Then she snuggled in as well and tried to sleep. 


	48. A promise I can’t give

**A promise I can’t give**

 

When Cleora woke up she panicked for a moment before she realized where she was. The ‘room’ was empty now but she could hear voices down the short stairs. On the bed next to her lay a bunch of clothes and on closer inspection she figured they must be for her as all of them had a cut-out back.

 

Cleora picked up the pile and once more was moved to tears. These people were too kind, and she had no words to express how grateful she was. She wiped her cheeks and got dressed. The clothes were a bit too big for her, but she discovered a belt amongst the clothes which she used to tie the dress around her waist. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and after that she emerged to the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone", she greeted shyly.

 

“Good mowning!” Senna greeted back. The child seemed to not be scared of her anymore. How could it be so simple to the little girl?

“Mornin’, Cleora.” Bishop greeted as well.

“Take a seat. Have some bread.” Drea added.

 

Cleora nodded and sat down. Senna immediately offered her the basket with ready bread slices. The child beamed a smile to her, and Cleora smiled back as she took two slices of bread.

"Cheese?" Bishop asked.

"Yes... please...." Cleo answered quietly.

 

The door opened and a gust of wind made their skins crawl. Casavir came in and took off his cloak. He smiled at Cleora in a friendly manner.

“I hope you had a pleasant night, Miss Cleora.”

 

Cleora smiled back sheepishly, and eventually pressed her head down. "Yes. Quite so. Thank you for your aid, ser Casavir. And all of you as well." she glanced at everyone at the table.

 

“You haven’t met all of us yet.” Drea said. “Luc and Cara are outside, making sure we don’t get stuck.”

 

Cleo looked a bit sheepish. "I trust they are good people."

"Cawa is weally pwetty! And uncle Luc is weally nice!" Senna explained. "I like them both a lot."

 

While Cleora had breakfast with them Senna happily told her about everything that came to the girl’s mind. Cleora listened, still surprised by the kindness of these strangers.

“...and then auntie will mawwy uncle Luc!” Senna concluded her take on why they were searching for the cure.

 

Cleora smiled in a very nostalgic way. "Weddings are wonderful events. I've conducted many ceremonies for young couple in the past years."

 

“Weally?”

 

Cleora nodded. "Yes. I am... was... a priestess", she said, correcting herself. She no longer had a temple to work in as one, and no temple would accept someone who was cursed to look so hideous people shunned her wherever she went.

 

“I am sorry, Miss Cleora, but now that you are feeling better, would you mind telling us who you are and what curse lies upon you?” Casavir asked, “Maybe we can help you.”

 

Cleora jolted at the deep voice of the paladin. She sheepishly gazed down, looking slightly uncomfortable. She took a deep breath. These people had been so kind to her, they showed her trust, it was about time to return the favour.

"My name is Cleora Zalie, I was a priestess of the Temple of the Messengers of Mara, which was a reclusive monastery to the lunari elves...." she started, her tone quiet and shy. She twisted her hands nervously.

"Because of my own recklessness... the temple was destroyed and... I was cursed for it, and because I broke an oath that I would never fall into the temptation of lust..."

 

“Your own recklessness?” Casavir wanted to know more. A priestess falling in love or other kinds of temptation was not a rare happening, but being cursed for it... she must have done something very offensive to someone. “Who cursed you, Miss Cleora?”

 

Cleo pressed her head down in shame. "The goddess herself", she whispered with a sob. "As the temple burned, so did so many of my kin and kind... I was cursed to feel their pain, and wear this monstrous form...."

The young woman burst into tears and little Senna patted her back gently. Then the little girl hugged the woman as tightly as her little arms could.

 

Casavir was quiet for a long time as he thought. A priestess of the Lunari. These elves did live secluded and from what he knew they were close to the gods. Had Lady Mara indeed cursed the woman?

“I know the memory might be painful to you but can you explain what you did to anger the goddess of love and compassion so much? Was the destruction of your temple not an accident?”

 

Cleora took a deep breath in order to calm down. Senna gave her a tissue.

"Thank you, little Senna", Cleo whispered before she cleaned her face. Senna only smiled and hugged the woman again.

"It's gonna be all bettew!"

After the young woman had regained her composure, she started to speak.

"I fell in love. He was a guard at the temple. Something forbidden, something we had to hide. We met in secret, often late at night while everyone was sleeping. I usually placed a burning candle to signal him it was safe to come for a visit. On one such a night, I was called upon, for there was a child that was really sick. I left the candle burning, and I think... I think it fell to the floor and set the whole place on fire. It spread so quickly only a few survived. I think. I helped in the evacuation, and I think something fell upon me and I lost consciousness. I woke up to a terrible pain, and I noticed I was... like this."

 

“I am sorry to hear this, Miss Cleora.” Casavir lay a hand on hers to give her encouragement.

“Perhaps you still can make up for your mistakes, though. I am far from being able to communicate with the gods, but all they do holds wisdom. If you wish…”

He glanced at the others.

“If you wish I am sure no-one would be against you staying with us to achieve this goal. Who knows, the goddess might take the curse from you if you can prove to her that you are a good person.”

 

Drea smiled at Cleora and nodded. “Yes, you can stay if you want, right Bishop?”

 

"I have nothing against it. As long as I know that she won't harm my little princess." Bishop said as he glanced at Cleo with a warning look.

Cleora jolted. "Ser! I would never harm an innocent! Especially not a child!"

 

“You can play with me and mama!” Senna declared. “And Kaanwii!”

 

Cleo smiled and stroked Senna's back gently for a moment before she stopped. "I would be happy to. And I could teach you many things as well."

Senna looked excited.

 

“Look Gravin, the daedra wants to teach the kid.” one of the mages spat.

Drea glared at him. “Bishop, I think you need something to drink. You know… so that we don’t have to put up with them until we reach the next settlement.”

 

Bishop rose to stand and walked over to the bound mages. He glared at both of them. "Why don't we go for a little walk outside, _gentlemen?_ " he suggested, the last word dripped with sarcasm but also real threat. He lifted the mages onto their feet and walked them to the door, and in a moment they were outside.

Cleora tilted her head. "Is he keeping his drinks outside?"

 

“Senna, why don’t you go upstairs and play with Karnwyr?” Drea asked.

The little girl nodded and finished her milk, then she scurried off.

 

Drea took a deep breath.

“There is something you should know about Bishop, Cleora. About him, Cara, Luc and the cure we are trying to find.”

 

Cleora's heart sank. The slight shock was apparent on her face.

"it's not your everyday flu, is it?" she asked quietly with a slight panic. "Are you seriously keeping va---" she stopped herself. There was a little girl upstairs, and talking about monsters would not grant her any peaceful dreams.

She glanced at Casavir with slight judgement. "How can you allow this, ser paladin?!"

 

“Because of something I learned, Miss Cleora.” the paladin stated firmly. “I learned that not every person who looks like a monster is one.” He gave her a warm smile.

“I was suspicious, too, but they are good people, Miss Cleora. Vampires are not evil when they turn. They… slowly lose their will to do good and resist their lust for blood, that is why we know of vampires only as monsters. But they are my friends because they are good. Like you they are not free of sin, but just like you they deserve to be helped.”

 

Cleora's judgement changed into awe and admiration. She had never thought of it that way. To her the world was either good or evil, black and white, and monsters were not humans, be it vampire, werewolf, or something worse... like her own curse.

 

Casavir nodded. “You see, Miss Cleora, they may be vampires but their hearts are still good. Well, Cara’s and Luc’s hearts that is.” He joked and gave her a friendly wink.

“Bishop is nice, too!" Drea declared with a pout.

 

Cleora started to giggle. It was girly and cute sounding, but it also resonated like a delicate bell. A paladin that was joking. It was so unheard of. But then again, it was her first time to meet a real paladin, as the only ones she had heard about were on the pages of books.

These people really were an odd group, but for the first time in a long time she felt like she belonged. A cursed lunari priestess.... who could have thought during the augur that she would find herself in such company?

 

Casavir smiled as he saw her laughing. It was not like him to tease Bishop, but he felt this woman needed a little laugh. “Joking aside, Bishop is a man who can be angered easily and most of the time he is not very polite, but if anyone can tame that manwolf it is Andrea and Senna. I guess it does not always take a wolf to know a wolf. Sometimes it might be a little girl with a red hood who changes the wolf’s mind.” He pointed to the door where Senna’s little red cloak with a hood hung.

 

Cleora smiled adoringly, then her gaze change to slight excitement. "Does she have enough clothes? I could make some for her, if she needs anything. I would hate to be a freeloader...."

 

“Well we got everything she needs right now, but kids grow fast. If you can sow I would not mind some help.” Drea said with a smile. “Before that, though we should make some clothes for you.”

 

Cleora looked a bit ashamed. "I should thank you for letting me borrow your clothes, Miss Andrea. You are most kind."

 

“Well you can hardly run around naked.” Drea chuckled.

Casavir blushed and coughed slightly.

 

Cleora's cheeks were beet red as well. She hastily stood up.

"How about I'll make some tea", she stuttered shyly as she moved to the oven to put some water to boil.

 

Drea chuckled. “You two are… what’s the saying? Two birds of one feather.”

 

Casavir chuckled and stood up to do the dishes. Even after all this time he still was sometimes surprised by the openness his friends displayed about love and the more private matters between men and women.

  


A little later Bishop returned with one of the mages who looked kind of pale.

  
“Bishop! Where is the other one?” Casavir demanded to know immediately.

“Relax, paladin. Cara and Luc need some-” His eyes fell on Senna who drank tea with Cleora. “I brought them a snack, so he’s with them.”

 

Casavir sighed slightly and then made the mage drink a cure potion. “You should have left more of his blood.” he said quietly.

 

Bishop scratched his head. "Well... I was kind of thirsty. But at least he won't be saying much for the next day or two. Cara said we'll be to the next village by afternoon tomorrow, if the map is accurate."

He frowned as Drea bend over the mage and looked concerned.

 

“Bishop….” she said quietly.

“Mama what happened with the bad man?” Senna looked at the man as well.

 

Cleora hurried to the man to check on his condition. Even if an enemy, every life was precious.

"He's lost a lot of..." she whispered from concern, leaving the last word unsaid. A small child like Senna didn't need to know what had happened.

"The man's just a little ill, Senna, don't worry", Bishop said.

 

Drea took Bishop’s hand and lead him to the bathroom. She closed the door and spoke quietly but in a serious voice. “Bishop, you know I love you, but this man…” She sigehd. “I know he is bad, but you took too much. Are you sure you are alright?”

 

Bishop felt a sting. He had lost control, and it was all thanks to Luc that the man was still alive. _Am I really losing it?_ he thought with worry. _If blood potions won't be enough to keep me at bay, then what is? When will I snap and hurt Drea? Or Senna?_

The ranger felt his knees buckle, but he was able to collect himself before Drea noticed.

"No... I'm not alright", Bishop admitted honestly as he reached out to her. He wanted to feel Drea's warmth, wanted to give the monster in him a huge slap of 'fuck you' in the face, and just hold her close.

"I... I think I'm losing it", the man whimpered miserably. "I think I'm...." he pressed his head down and the images of Drea and Senna's bodies flashed in his mind. Their skin pale as snow, their throats ripped open, all the blood drained, and their glazed eyes showing utter horror as the one man in their life was killing them in order to survive.

"Help me...." he pleaded with a sob.

 

Drea pressed his body against her own. “I’m here, love.” she whispered,”We’ll find a way to make things right.”

She stroked over his back and sighed.

“Somehow we will. We have to.”

 

Bishop leaned his face against Drea's shoulder and only the violent shaking of his shoulders indicated he was crying.

"Sweetness... if I ever... threaten you... or Senna... you have to protect yourself... from myself. You have to", he whispered raspily before he looked in Drea's eyes. "Promise me. If I totally lose it, you have to protect yourself, and Senna. I would never forgive myself if I did something... irreversible...."

 

Drea’s eyes filled with tears and she hurriedly hid in his chest so he would not see her cry. “I can’t hurt you.” she sobbed, “I love you.”

 

Bishop held her against himself and gently stroked her back. "I love you more, Drea. Which is why I'm asking you this. If I totally lose it... I don't want to die on that paladin's blade."

 

Drea’s arms wrapped around him tighter. “I… can’t. I just can’t. Please, Bishop don’t make me promise this.” she sobbed again.

 

Bishop held onto her as tightly as he could without causing pain. He didn't have any more words to say on the matter.

_I should ask Luc about it. Maybe he knows a way to keep my sanity._

 

They held each other for some time before they dried their eyes, Bishop by turning around and pretending to see something possibly dangerous. “Ah, just an odd-looking tree.” he mumbled.

“Bishop, I love you.” Drea said, hugging him again. “Very much.”

 

Bishop's lips captured Drea's. He kissed her fervently, demandingly, lovingly and passionately. As he felt her legs give in, he supported her against himself and just kept kissing her, as if she was the air he needed to breathe, his heartbeat, the blood in his veins, the warmth of the sun or a campfire in the woods... his everything that made him feel alive.

 

It also made him feel more thirsty. He took a step back. “Maybe we should have some tea.”

Drea nodded and they got back to the others. She knew she had to do something. Something that was risky, but it was for Bishop.


	49. A hunter and his prey

**A hunter and his prey**

 

The village they arrived was right at the base of the south-western Velothi Mountains, at the western parts of Morrowind. The locals didn't seem to mind the visitors too much, it was after all a place where many types of travelers came and continued to wherever they needed. However the wagon seemed to gather quite many curious pairs of eyes from the local dunmer.

The mages had been given to the local authorities earlier, and they had recovered from the loss of blood. After answering a few questions about the mages, the guards retained them.

 

Cara took care of the horses while the others got ready to resupply and see the village. 

The houses were built mostly underground, and the entrance was a small dome on top of the ground, with stairs leading to the "main level" of the structure.

"Uwaa", Senna marveled. "It's so diffewent fwom the Impewial City."

Cleora was slightly amazed as well. She had read about dunmer architecture, but to see it with her own eyes... was quite something else.

 

Of course Cleo had covered up her horns. Cara had made her hair in a special way and shared an elaborate dress with the lunari.  _ “That way you look like a noble in a costume.” _ she had said and it was true. The people glared at her and some circled their fingers at the side of their heads, something that Casavir explained was a sign that people thought her… special. 

“Crazy.” Bishop corrected Casavir. “They think she’s crazy.”

 

"Like papa is for Dwea?" Senna asked innocently.

Cleora didn't know how to react, exactly, so she just looked at her feet, with slight blush on her cheeks.

 

Casavir blushed as well. He had not meant to lie, but she deserved to be happy. 

 

“Don’t worry, Cleo.” Drea said. “We’ll figure out a way to hide your wings, too, and if we have to disguise you as an ugly old woman with a hunchback.”

 

Cleo looked slightly upset to hear this. But then again, there was no other way. If only she wasn't cursed, she could easily just... hide her wings.

"I'm sorry I'm being so much trouble. I can stay with the wagon..." Cleo said timidly as she nervously twisted her fingers. She could feel so many judging stares on herself it was... scary.

 

“Hmm…” Drea made. “Well maybe it would be best. You and I could make food while the others go shopping. What do you think, Senna, will you get some cloth for autie Cleo with Papa and Cas?”

 

Senna nodded excitedly. "Mm-hm!" She took Bishop's hand and beamed a smile. "Let's go papa! I wanna see all the pwetty things!"

 

Bishop nodded and gave his beloved a kiss before she left. 

“I don’t know much about cloth, though…” He glanced after Drea. 

 

Cleo took a piece of paper. "I wrote everything in here. Senna can read, I assume?" she looked carefully at Bishop and Drea. 

 

“Not yet. We’ve been trying to teach her, but it is not that easy without a teacher. Cas is doing best with that, but he’s just Cas after all.” Drea said quietly. She felt embarrassed.

 

Cleo chuckled. "Looks like I will be useful after all. It was my duty as a priestess to teach the young at the temple." She glanced at Senna and crouched to be at her level. "Would you like me to teach you how to read, little sunshine?"

Senna nodded. "Yes! Please!" she said excitedly. "Can we stawt today?"

"After we're done shopping, little princess", Bishop murmured.  _ All these people are stealing my little girl from me. _

  
  


But even though Bishop was grumpy it did not last long. Senna’s sweet little girl charms even got them some free samples of cloth. She wanted to use them for making something on her own.

“Are you sure you can already sew, Senna?” Casavir asked with a little worry.

 

Senna beamed the sweetest, most reassuring smile she could muster. "I'll pwactice!"

 

“I’m not so sure mama will like that, sweety.” Bishop said unsure. 

 

Senna pouted and looked stubborn. "But I've seen mama do it...."

 

“Mama is a grown-up.” Bishop said. “We’ll talk about it, Senna, but I can’t promise anything.” 

_ Why is it so hard to raise a child? If only there was a way to know what is right and what is wrong. _

 

"Awe you afwaid I'll sting my thumb with a needle, papa?" Senna asked worriedly as she took his hand. 

 

Bishop looked down at her. She was really smart. “Yeah, Senna. Little girls need to stay away from dangerous things like needles.”

_ Or me.  _

 

Senna smiled to him sweetly. "I'll make you something nice! To keep the gwumpy away!"

 

Bishop smiled a little. With all that cloth in his arms he could not hug her but he made a mental note to give her a very loving hug once they got back. 

 

Once they had shopped enough cloth and other necessities, they returned to the wagon. Cara and Luc were sitting on the couch reading a book together to pass the time, Cleora and Drea were making something to eat. 

"Mama, we awe baaack!" Senna announced as she scurried ahead to the wagon. 

 

Drea caught her in her arms. “Welcome back, sunshine. Guess what’s for dinner!” 

 

Senna sniffed the air. "Hmm..." a thoughtful frown appeared on her face. "Chicken and wice?"

 

“Almost,” Drea smiled brightly. “Chicken and rice and pudding for dessert.”

 

Senna's smile was so bright and beautiful it lit up the whole place. She squealed from excitement. Then she started to tell Drea everything she had seen and what they had bought, and that she wanted to sew.

"... But papa said I can't yet", she finished with a pout. "I wanna make something nice fow him, mama!"

 

“Well… you are still very young.” Drea stated carefully. “Are you sure you could handle a needle?”

 

Senna twisted her fingers and looked a little troubled. "Maybe... I've neve' twied."

"I tried to tell her she was too young", Bishop said as he entered the wagon, placing the cloth on a shelf. With his arms free, he was finally able to catch Drea into a kiss and lift Senna into a hug he had wanted to give her.

"My little princess, and sweetness."

 

“Maybe we can try it. But only when I’m with you, Senna. Or someone else is watching you.” Drea said and gave Senna a kiss.

 

Senna beamed a smile of utter happiness when she was given so much love and care. Cleora glanced at her and smiled as she could see and feel the child's delight.  _ She truly is a little sunshine.  _ she thought as she placed plates, cutlery and glasses on the table.

 

Casavir stepped to her and helped out with the dishes. 

“You look better already, Miss Cleora. Are you still feeling dizzy?”

 

Cleora blushed from the closeness of the handsome paladin. "Y-yes... I mean, no... I am quite alright now. Thank you."

 

Casavir helped her sit down. “You still need to eat some meat, Miss Cleora. I understand you barely ate meat before, but it really is important. My old teacher would have me whipped if I did not make sure you stay healthy. Figuratively spoken, of course.”

 

Cleora bit her lower lip. It wasn't a common custom amongst the lunari to eat meat. Mostly fish, sometimes chicken, but hardly ever any red meat. Anything killed was always properly prepared with rites and....

"I... understand, Ser Casavir", she replied shyly. 

 

“Did your temple have rules for eating certain meat?” he asked carefully. “I don’t mean to pressure you, of course.”

 

"We ate fish, and sometimes chicken, but rarely any red meat, unless there was nothing else for the annual ceremony we held at the end of the harvest", Cleo explained sheepishly. "Any animal killed for food was given certain rites and blessings before it was prepared and consumed."

 

“Rites for meat. It can’t get any more stupid than that.” Bishop interrupted.

“Bishop!” Drea frowned. 

“What? You kill it so you can eat it. And you take the pelt and the bone and you make yourself some fat leftovers with the-”

“It is part of her belief, Bishop.” Casavir interrupted with a deep frown. 

“It’s still idiotic.” the ranger claimed.

 

Cleora clenched her fists under the table and pressed her head down. "I... I understand... the customs of my people... are... odd... but..." she tried to defend herself, but her voice was shaking. 

"Bishop, please, have some respect", Cara said sternly. "You're being impolite towards her ways. We don't tell you how to be nice either, now do we? Even though you really need a lesson or two about proper manners." she finished snappily.

 

Bishop frowned and was about to snap back when his eyes fell on Senna who looked back and forth between them. “Ugh, fine. It’s still…” he grumbled under his breath as he filled everyone’s plates. “Is chicken good enough for your highness?”

 

“She just told us that chicken is alright, Bishop.” Casavir said with a frown. 

 

Cleora's shoulders were still shaking and from the quiet sobs it was clear that she was crying. She felt insulted. How could this man mock her ways in such manner?

"Don't cwy, auntie Cleowa", Senna said comfortingly, then she looked at Bishop with a frown. "Papa! You need to apo... apolo..." she struggled with the big word for a moment, before she changed her wording. "You need to say you awe sowwy fo' making Cleo cwy!" she commanded sternly. "Is not weally nice to bully anyone like that!" she sounded almost disappointed.

 

“It’s just my opinion.” Bishop repeated stubbornly, “I said nothing wrong.”

Drea sighed. “Bishop, you know I love you,” she lay her hands on his, “but sometimes you really need to keep your opinions to yourself. Cleo is a good person, she doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this. I did not nag all that much about your drinking in each tavern. It’s just something you don’t do with friends.”

 

“But sweetness, it is meat.” Bishop tried to defend himself now, “I would be a terrible hunter if I… you know…” 

The big eyes of Drea and Senna got to him. 

“... I mean… I guess we could let her praise the meat I hunt or something…”

_ Damn those puppy eyes… _

 

“I think an apology is in order, Bishop.” Casavir said.

 

"Yes, papa, apologize to Cleo!" Senna demanded sternly, wagging her finger at him. "Else no dessewt fo' you! Ow hugs and kisses!"

 

Bishop frowned. The kid couldn’t tell him what to do. But as his eyes wandered to Drea he realized this really was not about Senna learning something. It was about him. 

“Uhmm… sorry I said that. But you really should eat meat, at least admit that I’m not all wrong.”

 

Cleo wiped her cheeks, still feeling crushed by the ranger's insults. She didn't know how to answer. Of course she respected their ways, but to attack against hers in such a manner. 

"I accept your apology", she said as she gazed at Bishop. That's all she could say.

 

Dinner was held in an almost icy mood. 

Eventually they got ready for bed. Drea went to the bathroom with Senna, making sure the girl brushed her teeth and washed thoroughly. 

 

Bishop sat on their bed alone. He sighed. Drea had been really unhappy with him. Senna, too. But it was true, how would it make a difference what kind of animal died? People needed meat just as much as fruits and vegetables. But here he was, shunned for speaking his mind. Drea had not hugged him and Senna had not asked him to brush their teeth together. It had been Cleora whom she had asked.

He picked up the plush wolf and looked at it. With the fur a little more ruffled it began to really look like a wolf, not a dog that it had been initially. His thoughts ran wild as he stared at the fuzzy thing. Would they hate him if he just kept speaking his mind? Drea never had told him what to think when they had been in Skyrim. She had looked up to him and always thanked him for the things he had done for them, from hunting dinner, over getting her out of ruins safely, up to letting her sleep when he kept watch. 

Was he losing the freedom to be himself?

 

He sighed again and began to pet the plush wolf. Karnwyr lay by the fireplace downstairs, the wolf had changed, too. Now that they went hunting but stayed inside the wagon most of the time Karnwyr had grown lazy. 

Bishop leaned against the wall next to the bed and stared out of the window. Everything crumbled under his hands even when he had it all. The beast inside demanded blood. The more he was with Drea and Senna the louder it screamed. Maybe it was impossible to be with them. Maybe it was better if he stayed away from them. Just for some time. 

 

An hour later he glanced at his beloved girls longingly. Senna's light snoring sounded adorable and she sometimes shifted from side to side, mumbling something incoherent. Drea was sleeping like always, peacefully curled up on her side. Bishop only now noticed that sometimes her hand sleepily searched around the empty space next to her... for him.

Bishop placed the fluffy plushie next to Senna, and he gently kissed Drea's cheek before he stood up and went downstairs. He collected his bow, quiver, hunting knife, and packed some other supplies inside a backpack.

"Karnwyr", Bishop called quietly. He noticed the wolf's ears twitched ever so slightly. Usually he only needed to call out to him once and the wolf would heed, but now that stupid mutt was like any lazy lap dog out there.

"Hunt!" Bishop commanded sternly. Karnwyr lazily stood up, stretched his feet before trotting to Bishop.

Bishop opened the door and while exiting the wagon, he wrapped his cloak around himself. Just for the rest of the night... he really needed some peace and quiet for himself.

 

As he left the wagon he glanced around. According to the map there was a forest just south. Perhaps he could find himself a few cliffracers or better, a lair of bandits. 

 

Bishop started walking. Karnwyr followed at his side.

  
  


The night was almost nearing its end when Karnwyr began to growl and sniff intensely. The wolf followed an invisible trail and Bishop soon knew what the wolf was following. Unwashed men. He followed the wolf with the silence of a hunter. 

It was clear the men were indeed bandits when Bishop saw them counting their loot and they began arguing that one of them didn’t deserve as big of a share. Bishop didn’t hesitate. He killed the bunch and drank them dry. A good portion of the blood he bottled up in their mead bottles. Why bother with the mead when what he needed was the blood. Then he cut out the hearts as Cara had showed him. It was probably the most inhumane thing he had ever done but he had to do this. For Drea and Senna, so that he would not lose himself to the vicious lust for blood. 

As the sun rose he sat down for a moment. Maybe with that blood Drea would stop asking him to drink from her. And with the bandits' loot they would have enough food, too. Once every thing was stored away in his pack he turned back to the village where they had stopped.

  
  


As he stepped to the door of their little home, the door opened so fast Bishop didn't have any time to react and it hit him in the face. The next thing he realized was Drea's arms around him.

 

“Where have you been?” Her heart was beating fast. “We’ve been worried!”

 

Then Senna's little arms clinged to him as well. "Papa's back!" the little girl sounded relieved. 

Bishop wrapped an arm around Drea, and with his other hand he stroked Senna's hair.

"I... had to go for a walk... to cool off my head."

 

“You’ve been out hunting…” Drea said with a whisper. The way she looked at him she meant the other kind of hunting. Her face had this worried expression again.

 

"Which reminds me... that I have ingredients for potions for us. Cara should start preparing them." Bishop said as he took off his backpack.

 

Cara glanced at him. “Bandits?”

Bishop nodded and just handed her the backpack. “Did you sleep well, Senna?” He tried to banish the worry from his heart. “Shall we play something?”

 

"Tag! You'we it!" Senna declared as she scurried around the wagon.

 

As Bishop hurried after Senna, giving her an advantage by running slower, Drea’s eyes followed them. “Luc? Do you think Bishop is going to lose himself to the bloodlust?” Her tone was unusually serious.

 

Luc lifted his eyes from the book he was reading while Cara worked on the potions. 

"It is... possible that he will if we do not find the cure in time", he spoke in a serious tone.

Cleora's hand stopped, and she looked up from the piece of clothing she was working on. Worry was apparent on her face.

"Is he becoming dangerous?"

 

Drea looked down. “He... he cried and he asked me to help him. It would be a lie to say I’m not worried."

 

Luc pondered for a moment. Casavir was a paladin, he might know something that could help... or... He looked up at Cleora.

"My lady, do you know anything that might help?"

Cleora thought for a moment. "There is an incantation. We could subdue him with it, but it would also cause pain. And I do not think it is what Drea wants. Holy spells are tricky in that sense."

 

“No way!” Drea exclaimed.

 

Luc fell into pondering silence once more. He had learned to control himself over many decades, all thanks to Armand's patience, but Bishop... Bishop was a born hunter, this instinct was feeding the beast, gnawing at his humanity.

"Hunter and his prey...." Luc spoke his thoughts aloud. "Bishop is like a wild wolf, constantly on the hunt, and now with vampirism, his bloodlust feeds on his instincts and makes him thirstier than what he really should be."

"Should we put him in a cage?" Cara suggested sarcastically.

"Darling one!" Luc exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Cara apologized.

 

Drea looked even more sad. “I love him. I can’t hurt him. If anything happens, what am I supposed to do?”

 

"If Bishop becomes threatening, we'll keep him at bay", Luc said. "I don't know how just yet... maybe Casavir is able to help us."

"Drea", Cara called out. Her gaze looked directly at her. "Don't do anything stupid. You have Senna to worry about as well."

 

“I know… I just could not hurt Bishop. I know I would have to, but… I also know I would try not to.” She looked guilty as she spoke. Luc lay his hand on her shoulder. 

“You are not alone. We are all here and as long as you stay with us we can handle Bishop. Don’t worry about hurting Bishop. As long as you don’t kill him there is nothing his vampirism won’t fix for him. It is one of the few things that is good about the whole situation.”

 

Drea nodded. “I guess so. I just wish there was something we could do to prevent that from happening.”

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Cara returned to her potion making, Luc patted Drea on the shoulder comfortingly, and Cleo resumed her sewing.

 

Drea watched as Bishop chased Senna. It was all fun and play now but what if he got thirsty? Would he really hurt them? Again and again he had told her it might come to this one day and she had just hugged him and hoped it would not. But it was not right to have him shoulder all of this burden. 

 

Bishop caught Senna and smooched her cheek. "Gotcha!" Then he started to tickle the little girl. Senna giggled and squirmed. "Nooo! Papa! That's unfaiw!"

 

After a few more tickles Bishop stopped and hugged Senna tightly. He was glad the beast inside of him was quiet for once. “How about you, Mama and I go inside and sew something. You said you wanted to, right?”

 

Senna forgot about the pout she just wanted to give Bishop for tickling her and rushed inside. 

“We were really worried, Bishop.” Drea said quietly as she stepped to him and buried herself in his chest. “You should have told someone where you were going.”

 

Bishop sighed. “I know, sweetness. I just… I just didn’t know it myself.”

  
  


Just a few cuddles and kisses later Bishop sat inside with his girls, a needle in his right hand, some cloth in the other. Drea taught Senna the safe use of a needle as they made some clothes for Cleora. 

 

The winged woman sat on the sofa a little further, working on a pullover with some wool. It still felt strange to her. All she ever knew was the protected life at the temple and being shunned, hunted even, for her daedric appearance. 

Life with these good people was different from both. She was expected to carry her share of the work that was to do, something she knew only from having to survive on her own but not from the temple where she had to worry only about her duties as a priestess. On the other hand the things she had to do as a priestess seemed to be of great interest to them, especially Ser Casavir, who was always kind and attentive. The little girl adored him to bits and whenever he was not training, working on scriptures or carrying out his work around the house, Senna always jumped around him, wanting to play. 

Cleora could see why. The paladin was one of the most upstanding and honourable people she had ever met and he was really good with children from what she could see. When he played with Senna he always made sure to challenge her and when she was doing really well he even let her win sometimes. 

A few days with them had shown Cleora so much about the life of normal people, even when they were not normal at all. Even the vampires ate with them and slept. Cara had told her it was so they felt more human but maybe it also was to keep Senna thinking everything was alright. On the other hand they told her stories about vampires as bedtime stories.

 

Cleo was perplexed by so many things, but she could honestly say to herself that she hadn't been happier anywhere else. She had a place, she could help, she could teach the child, help with chores. It was better than wandering. As days went by and the wagon moved steadily towards their destination, Cleo found herself looking at Casavir from the corner of her eye, before she sheepishly lay her gaze at something else. 

The paladin had shown her kindness, and she felt her heart swell from the feeling it gave her.


	50. Dragons in Morrowind

**Dragons in Morrowind**

 

Two weeks passed. Apart from occasional raiders attacking them, the journey was rather peaceful. Cara noticed a dragon flying in the distance as she brought the wagon to a stop.

 

Luc by her side had noticed the dragon as well. “So they are here as well. Should we deal with that dragon?”

 

Cara was unsure. The dragon was on a hunting trip, of that she had no doubt. There were settlements nearby as well, so getting rid of that thing would only be beneficial in the long run.

"Yeah. Let's ask the others if they want to help me out", she said quietly.

 

Luc nodded and jumped down, then he held out his hand to her. 

 

Cara smiled a bit shyly as she took a hold of his hand and nimbly landed on her feet. Grinning on the inside, she feigned stumbling and hit against Luc.

"Whoops... sorry about that", she apologized before regaining her balance.

 

Luc chuckled, so obvious. But he adored her sheepishness. 

 

Cara made sure the horses were fed and given some water before she entered the wagon. 

"We’ve got a lizard problem. The flying kind, this time", she announced. 

"Dragons?!" Bishop exclaimed from surprise. "Here?!"

"It's not just Skyrim they roam", Cara explained. "Though it seems they are concentrated on there right now."

 

“A dwagon?” Senna looked excited. “Can I see?”

“No, sweety, dragons are dangerous. You best stay as far away from it as possible.” Drea declared. 

“But we should deal with it.” Casavir said, “The next village is too close to not be in danger.”

 

Cara nodded and summoned a chest to take out her dragon slaying gear.

 

Bishop frowned. “I’m not gonna leave Senna out here alone. We should at least get to the village.”

 

"The dragon is hunting, the flying pattern indicates it's about to attack. We need to go deal with it now", Cara explained as she put on her armour, then she quickly checked her bow. "Bishop, care to help me out a bit?" she asked as she gave the bow to the ranger. "Would you be kind and change the string?"

 

Bishop frowned deeply. “I think you misunderstood me, princess. I won’t leave my little girl alone, especially out in the middle of nowhere. I won’t.”

 

“I could stay with her.” Cleora offered, “I can not fight much anyway, but I can at least make sure no-one will find Senna and hurt her.”

 

Senna took Cleo's hand. "And I'll spank anyone who twies to huwt you, auntie!" 

Cleo smiled. 

 

“But it’s not safe.” Drea argued. “And what would become of them if we died to that dragon? Do you think Cleo can keep Senna safe? I don’t think so! No offence, Cleo, but you are cursed. As great of a person you are, no-one would even sell you bread like that and Senna is too young to take care of the both of you. I’m against it.”

 

Cara went outside. A moment later the wagon started to move again. Inside Senna and Cleo almost lost their balance. Cleo held onto the girl and Casavir caught Cleora.

"She's at it again!" Bishop grumbled.

 

Luc sighed. “I’ll talk to her.”

 

He went after his beloved and jumped onto the bench in front of the wagon.

“Don’t you think your anger is a little harsh, my darling? Bishop and Andrea are merely worried for their little girl. And let’s be honest, it  _ is _ way too dangerous for a little girl.”

 

"I'll drive the wagon to the settlement, that's what they want, isn't it? Or do we go around the whole beast and leave it hunting?" Cara asked as she glanced at Luc. "I could also run ahead and distract the beast. Keep it on the ground with Dragonrend and destroy its wings."

 

“Cara, darling.” Luc sighed. “Don’t be angry. You know that I will come with you and so will Casavir. And if the village is safe I am sure so will Bishop and Andrea. They are simply worried. Would you not be? Senna is too young to be endangered like this and they are parents now. Trust me, darling, I’ve seen it many times before. Parents worry for their little ones first of all.”

 

Cara looked down at her hands that squeezed the reins. Hadn't she been in the same situation? Thinking what was better for the child that had grown inside of her before she did what she had planned to get rid of it? Better death take it and her than live in the hell that was the marriage with Tyran Leonlilius.

She pulled at the reins and the horses stopped.

 

Luc lay his hands on hers. “I know you are angry, but it is not because of Bishop or Andrea, is it? Are you sad because we do not have a child?”

 

Cara bit her lower lip. "No...." she whispered in order to hide the lie in her tone.

 

“You are a bad liar, Cara.” Luc pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

Cara snuggled against Luc. Not many were able to see right through her, and Luc was a master at it. He was the voice of reason, wisdom and love she sorely needed. 

"But there's still a dragon to be dealt with."

 

“There is, but it is not your problem alone, darling.” He replied, “We’ll deal with it, but we need to make sure Senna is safe first. And perhaps some of the townsfolk will help us with the dragon.”   
  


The roar of the dragon made Cara jolt. Even with the distance, the heat of its breath still hit her face as if she was sitting too close to a lit campfire. She glanced at the dragon who was hovering over the village further away, and her dragonblood started to boil.

 

Luc hurried the horses. “Get inside and prepare the others. We need to hurry.” 

 

Cara jumped down and went inside the wagon. "There's no more time. The dragon attacked the nearby village. Decide now who wants to help me out with the beast." she said as she collected her quiver and her bow, which Bishop had - to her surprise - fixed in the meantime.

 

“Next time have it ready, princess.” Bishop grumbled but he was in his armour, his quiver filled with arrows as well. As Cara turned around Drea rushed down the stairs, wearing armour as well. Casavir moved in his armor to see if it sat. “Cleora will stay with Senna.” he said and the young priestess nodded while she put some simple clothes on Senna that would allow the girl to run away fast if she needed to.

“We stand behind you, Cara.” Drea said. “Just try not to get us killed, alright?”

There was a slight joke in her voice.

 

"Who, me", Cara grinned slightly. "What kind of skooma have you been taking to think like that?" she said sarcastically. 

Another roar, closer this time. Cara wrapped her dagger belt around her hips, leaving the dagger dangling at the back where she could easily reached for them if necessary. Few moments later, the wagon stopped, and Cara stepped outside. 

 

“Oh I don’t know, princess.” Bishop jumped out behind her, grinning almost like he loved the danger they were in right now. “Maybe the kind of skooma those falmer gave us when you left last time.” 

He grinned at her widely.

“That was a blast party, you know. Too bad you left so soon. But this time you’ll be staying until the dragon is too tired to continue this party, alright?”

 

Cara laughed. "That dragon's going to feel it in the morning!" she promised as she hurried forward. She unleashed Dragonrend on the beast to bring it down.

"Just keep it busy on all sides, attack wings if you can, but avoid the head and tail. That thing can make you into a nice pile of smashed remains if it hits you."

 

The dragon screamed in suffering as it faced the concept of mortality. Suddenly the poor townsfolk seemed forgotten to it, only Cara was on his mind. The dragonborn that had challenged him and that had torn a hole in his rightful power. A blast of flames shot towards her and Cara was knocked over, avoiding the fiery breath by a hair. 

It was Luc who pulled her on her feet and prevented her coppery locks from being eaten by the flames with a burst of water from his hands. 

“Casavir is getting to it from behind, Bishop ran to the river. You and I keep it distracted.”

 

Cara nodded and used the Dragonrend shout once more before she ran to take cover. She nocked an arrow and peeked at the dragon. Then she took aim and shot, causing the dragon's membrane to tear. Another arrow pierced its side before the beast turned its attention to her once more. Cara ran to the next cover and used the Dragonrend shout once again.

_ No more than three times.... _ she reminded herself.  _ It will drain you too much!  _

 

Bishop began shooting at the beast as soon as he reached the river. From here he could easily jump into the river to avoid getting roasted. He kept aiming for the Dragon's eyes.

 

The dragon was pinned from all directions. Cara and Luc from the side, Casavir at the back, Bishop from further away aiming at its head, and Karnwyr, who was running around the beast, tearing scales and membrane whenever he had the chance. As soon as Cara saw the dragon was losing the fight, despite its efforts to defend itself... its right to hunt on this land, Cara soul shifted to stand on its head and with a swift series of movements pierced the dragon's head with her daggers. 

Before the beast succumbed, it released a dying roar up to the heavens... and then it was silent. The beast begun to burn as Cara jumped off and as the tendrils of light engulfed her, she closed her eyes.

  
  


The village had taken some damage, but some of the dark elves were just standing and staring at Cara. They were clearly unsure what to make of the strangers who had come here and brought the dragon with them, only to kill it. 

Murmurs about magic, dragon, pale skin and their eyes echoed around them. 

 

Bishop came to them, soaking wet with river water because he had to put his idea to use when the dragon decided to get up after Cara had pulled it down the second time and instead it had tried to roast the pesky ranger who poked it with arrows. Arrows in the nostrils had apparently not been to the dragons liking.

“Looks like we’ve got some explaining to do…”

 

Cara opened her eyes and saw many doubting stares with deep frowns of suspicion.

 

“Let the paladin handle the talk, princess.” Bishop said before Cara could open her mouth. She frowned at him but Luc lay a hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps you should really let Casavir handle the situation. He has more experience and as a paladin people are bound to trust him more than you, a strange mage with soul-absorption powers.” 

 

Cara nodded in agreement, seeing the paladin already approach the people of the village. The paladin was polite and diplomatic, and Cara was rather impressed at his ability to calm the minds of the people so easily.

What’s more, he even handled the extinguishing of the fires, coordinating everyone so it did not take long for the fires to stop. While Cara sat down, trying to not feel too dizzy the others helped the villagers. Drea and Senna rushed to them, beginning to heal the villagers and applying salve to the light burns. 

At first Senna was a little scared of all the Dark Elves but soon she smiled at everyone and promised they would be better soon and that her papa was always going to protect them from the dragons. Drea chuckled and told her not to say things like that. Bishop was no knight in shining armour after all.

 

“But papa is nice and he helped auntie kill the bad dwagon!”

 

“I know, Senna, but if you tell people papa will save them then that is not true.” Drea replied, “Papa would always come to save you, but these people are strangers and he is just not so… not so good with strangers. Papa is not like uncle Cas.”

 

Senna looked down at her feet. "But I was a stwangew and he helped me when I was in twouble...." she said.

 

“I know, Senna. And I was very surprised about that. Usually papa is very grumpy and does not do that. But who knows, maybe Lady Mara gave him a little push so he could see that not all strangers are mean to him. Maybe all he needed was a little hug from you and he could not stop loving you. I know he never will.”

Drea hugged Senna tightly. “Just know that, Senna: Papa loves you and he loves Karnwyr and me and he does care for everyone in our little group, but he is also a grumpy ranger. Let’s not force him to be nice to everyone. Mama is happy already when he does not swear like a sailor.”

 

Senna hugged Drea back, and eventually Bishop joined them. 

"What's up my two sunshines?" he asked quietly, pulling Drea close to kiss her on the cheek and lift Senna to sit on his arm. The little girl hugged him tightly.

"I'm sowwy papa...."

Bishop looked a bit dumbfounded and he glanced at Drea for explanation. He hadn't seen the girl misbehave.

 

Drea explained. “Senna told everyone you’ll always save them from the bad dragons.”

 

Bishop rolled his eyes before he glanced at Senna. "Oh you...." he started, only to lose the words he wanted to say. He wasn't that type of person. But how to tell the little girl that who looked up to him as a father? As an example?

"Just... leave the saving of the world to the paladin and let me make sure  _ you're _ always safe and sound, alright, sweetheart?" he said after a while. He tapped Senna's little nose before he kissed her cheek. "Now where's the smile papa so likes to see, hm?"

 

Senna gave him a bright smile. “Can we help the people togethew? Auntie Cleo gave me all this salve.”

 

Bishop placed the girl on the ground. "Sure, go on ahead with Karnwyr."

 

Senna looked at him for a moment, but then she took her salve and ran over to Casavir.

 

“Is something wrong, love?” Drea asked with a concerned face. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

Bishop shook his head. "No. I'm not hurt."

 

Drea hugged him. “Is it… blood? You just sent Senna away, Bishop. So what is on your mind?”

 

"You are", he answered with a slight grin. "But... yeah... I should probably go with the kid."

 

“Hm…. Now I feel oddly relieved and jealous at the same time.”

 

Bishop chuckled. "Jealous? Because Senna will get all the huggles from me?" he asked as he started walking after Senna.

 

“Well...” Drea looked after him with a pout.“Well, you can cuddle Senna tonight then!” 

As Bishop looked back he witnessed the most adorable pout. 

 

Bishop grinned wolfishly. "You forgot that I have two arms and plenty of room for you both!" he teased.

  
  


The day was spent in taking care of the wounded, and aiding in the rebuilding that was started. Cara and Luc took some of the bones and scales of the dragon and left the rest for the villagers. They could sell the bones for a bit of gold, or make better weapons and tools out of them. 

As the night sky crept over their heads, the group returned to the wagon, only to witness Cleora setting the table, with dinner simmering on the stove. Her smile was kind and welcoming. 

"Welcome back, my friends. I took the liberty of making something to eat. I hope it is to your liking."

 

“You are an angel, Miss Cleora.” Casavir smiled at her. “I am sure Lady Mara simply gave your wings the wrong colour.”

 

Everyone stared at him. Was Casavir flirting?  _ Casavir? _

 

“I like auntie’s wings! They awe soft!”

 

Cleo blushed beet red and sheepishly turned to take tea cups from the cabinet. Casavir's words warmed her heart, even if the flirting had been unintentional.

Cara grinned a bit as she poked Casavir to the side with her elbow. "Aren't you a sweet talker, eh?"

 

“I assure you, Cara I am not saying that to flatter Miss Cleora.” Casavir defended himself. “I was merely stating what a great help she is.”

 

Cara chuckled. "Always so serious." she stated as she hurried upstairs to change out of her armour.

"The food will be ready soon. I'll start preparing some evening tea. I am sure the fight and helping everyone was tiring", Cleo said. 

 

“Yes!” Senna declared. “I’m hungwy now!” 

 

"Wash your hands, sunshine", Bishop reminded, following his own words shortly after.

 

After everyone had changed to something more comfortable, they sat down to enjoy late dinner, which Cleo had prepared. They enjoyed the stew, along with freshly made bread, which was surprisingly delicious. As a dessert Cleo had made a fruit pie with snowberry sauce.

 

“Wow Cleo… You really had a lot of time in here…” Drea remarked confused. A little bit of worry snuck on her face. “You… you’re not… uhm… disappointed because you stayed here, are you?”

 

Cleo smiled reassuringly. "Maybe I am little disappointed, but...." she admitted, then she pointed at her horns, and carefully moved her wings to make her point across. 

"My current form is not very flattering, and would have caused even more panic."

 

“Yeah.” Bishop said. “But you know, you certainly were put to good use in the kitchen.”

He took a big bite from his meal. “This is really good.”

 

Cleo blushed at the praise. "I hope it's not too bland...." she mentioned sheepishly.

Senna took a bite as well. After chewing and swallowing she beamed a reassuring smile. "Auntie, it's vewy delicious!"

 

“I got no idea about that, but it smells really good.” Bishop stated and took another bite. “Really good.”

 

“He’s right, Cleo!” Drea agreed, “This is really good!”

 

Cleo blushed even more and she sheepishly looked down. "It's.... it's nothing special.... really...." she stuttered quietly.

"Let's agree to disagree", Cara said after swallowing a mouthful. "This is amazing!"

 

“Amazing!” Senna declared with a happy smile as well.

  
  


The next day they restocked their supplies in the village and got going again. Soon they would reach their first destination and then they would have to do a lot of reading through old tomes in hopes to find anything about the vampires.

 

Senna behaved a little more like a child each day, meaning she sometimes got out of bed after bedtime, having no time to brush her teeth because her plushie needed rescue, or other such things. Drea patiently kept telling her to do what she was told to, not leaving her studies when she felt like it, sitting at the table until everyone was done and so on. Bishop usually just watched and tried to figure out if Drea’s attempts were futile. 

 

More than enough, Senna asked to get on either Bishop's or Casavir's lap. Mostly Bishop's, but Casavir's was warmer, and thus Bishop often had a jealous frown on his face. 

"You're stealing my girl, paladin", he mumbled.

Cleo chuckled. Casavir looked and acted so... fatherly with Senna. It was an adorable sight to witness.

 

“I’m not stealing, Bishop.” Casavir frowned and made sure Senna would not fall off. 

 

"Papa, don't be mean to Casavii", Senna said. "I love you the most!" she beamed a smile and Bishop's frown melted to an expression of awe before the grumpy frown returned and he stubbornly folded his arms, denying any sort of smile to reveal itself. However, he felt his heart swelling from utter happiness. How could that little girl so easily just wash away his foul mood with a few words and that bright smile of hers?

As Senna continued to play with Hassan, Cleo poured everyone some herbal tea before she sat down with the others.

"Should we continue with the studies, little one?"

Senna revealed a pout. "But Hassan didn't catch his pwey yet! He's hungwy!"

"Wolves can manage without food for a while, princess", Bishop explained.

Senna placed the wolf down, patting its head. "Soon, Hassan!" she said before sitting next to Cleo. 

The young priestess taught Senna to read with patience.

 

“Bishop? I… I have something for you.” 

Drea called from upstairs.

 

Bishop stood up. "What is it, sweetness?" he asked as he approached the stairs and climbed them up.

 

She sat on the bed, healing a small wound on her arm. “There.” Bishop’s eyes followed her motion to a bottle on the floor. Blood.  

“I think that might help until we find some more bandits, right? Because real blood is better.”

 

Bishop's frown cast a shadow over his face. Gods this woman was such a fool. But he wouldn't say that aloud. He felt angry, though. Drea shouldn't do reckless things like these, not because of him... or anyone.

The ranger folded his arms. "So, you decided to sacrifice your own well-being to keep my beast at bay?" he said quietly, looking behind him to make sure no one else heard him before returning his disapproving gaze to Drea. 

 

She looked at him with hurt. “Is it wrong of me to worry about you? Besides: If you lose it I will be in danger, too. And not only me, but also Senna, Cas and Cleo.”

 

Bishop's gaze softened, but only a little. His frown, however, stayed the same. "You do realize that the paladin will take care of me the moment I snap, right?"

He snatched the bottle. The smell of Drea's blood woke up his beast and it roared, demanding for  _ her  _ blood.  _ Hungry! Gimme! ALL OF IT!  _

Without hesitation Bishop gulped the liquid down his throat, and he felt a rush of relief, before the beast gnawed at him for more. 

_ NO! Shut up!  _ Bishop commanded and the beast settled down... for the moment. 

 

Drea sighed. It didn’t sound annoyed or exhausted. It mainly sounded sad. 

“I know it’s not good, Bishop. But what other choice do we have? We have not only ourselves to keep safe anymore. You know I could never let Casavir hurt you.” Her hands entwined and she looked helpless. “What other choice do I have, Bishop? I can’t lay my hands on my lap and just wait for you to suffer enough to break.”

 

Bishop pulled Drea into a hug. "Still... this is reckless. I don't want you to hurt yourself for my sake, sweetness."

 

“But…. I even did it myself, so you don’t have to worry about taking too much.” She looked at him with an apologetic look.

 

"You are so infuriating", he whispered with a tease in his voice. It was a sarcastic remark that was soaked with gentleness he only showed to her... and Senna. "Just... not this much, alright? And you better give yourself a few days of rest before you do it again, you hear?!"

 

She snuggled into his arms, pulling him down to lie on the bed with her. 

“Promise.” His cheek received a kiss. “There’s still some on your lip.”

 

Bishop wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Before he could think what to do with it, he licked his skin clean. 

 

Drea giggled. “You’re grooming yourself like a bunny!”

 

Bishop scoffed with a wolfish grin as he poked her forehead. "Shut up, you idiotic woman. You're the bunny here, not me."

Though those were rude words, there was warmth in his voice. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he laced his finger in her hair, pulling her even closer to himself. 

"Silly woman."

 

A quiet sigh of content escaped her lips as his hands massaged her head lightly in the motion. 


	51. The long forgotten village

**The long forgotten village**

 

Five days later they arrived at the ruins of a village. Neither bandits or vermin had taken residence of the eerie place. Most of the houses were rotten to a point where only a few walls stood up, and the remains of a fireplace still somewhat marked the living space of a family that once lived here.

In the middle of the ruined village was a large building made of stone, and though most of the roof had collapsed, it still stood in rather good condition otherwise. Signs of nature taking over the place could be seen. Trees pushed out of windows, vines and bushes crept on the walls and around them, even some flowers bloomed through the stone floor.

 

They all entered the ruined town hall, or whatever the building was used for. Senna clinged to Bishop's hand, cowering at his side. Cleo didn't like the feeling of this place either.

"Should we split up and look for clues?" Cara suggested.

 

“Clues to what?” Drea asked. “It’s an old abandoned village. Why are we even here? We should just continue our journey and find the cure.”

 

"But wasn't this one of the places?" Cara asked. "We might find something." She glanced at the others, not really looking where she was going. She tripped on something and as she regained her balance, she glanced to her side. 

There, on the floor, an old skeleton dressed in fine clothes that were now dusty and half eaten by worms. Under the arms of it was something that looked like a tome.

Bishop stopped and distracted Senna, while the others helped Cara to take the book. Cleo made a respectful gesture and said a prayer aloud.

 

Casavir frowned at the skeleton. “Why did nobody bury him? Surely at least the neighbouring villages would have tried to bury all the dead to avoid ghosts roaming the ruins. Miss Cleora, would you mind helping me to see if there are more villagers left unburied? Luc, Bishop?”

 

Luc nodded, Bishop glanced at Senna. "Stay with mama, alright, sweetheart?"

Senna nodded and scurried to Drea. "Mama, this place is scawy!"

"I will make sure to bless them with rites if we find more." Cleo said. Her eyes showed compassion to the unburied person. "May their soul find peace."

 

“I’ll take the tome and get back to our home.” Cara said. 

“Hm, Senna, why don’t we go with papa and help him? Nothing will happen to you, I promise.” Drea looked like always, but Bishop noticed she was slightly worried, too.

 

"Alright, let's give this place a look around", Bishop said. "I'll check the left wing."

 

Senna hurried to pull Drea after Bishop. Luc, Casavir and Cleora left to the right wing of the building. 

 

The door was stuck, and Casavir had to ram against it a few times before it gave in. The corridor was dim, but the daylight coming from the windows was enough for them to see that the corridor had once been a gallery with paintings on the wall that seemed to continue for a while. Some of the paintings were shredded by time and elements, some still had details on them. Innocent landscapes, portraits and other things were depicted, but whoever had painted them remained a mystery as there were no names on them.

The door at the back of the corridor was wide open to a small office. Part from collapsed roof, dust, dirt, and wildflowers covered the marble floor, and the wooden bookshelves around the walls were partly broken, its contents was all a piled mess underneath. The desk in the middle of the room was broken as well.

 

“There we go.” Casavir said, dusting his sleeve. “The weather must have ruined the wood.”

 

"Such a sad place..." Cleo stated quietly as she looked around. "It must have been quite the sight on its glory days...."

 

Luc scanned the bookshelves. “Let’s hope we find something here. Even though the place is ruined we need to find the cure. If not for Cara and me then at least for Bishop. He is hardly keeping it together and I’m afraid one day he will slip.”

 

They searched around the room. There were no dead, and most of the books were ruined by rain, but Cleo discovered a hidden journal within the drawers of the desk.

 

“What did you find?” Casavir stepped next to her. 

 

Cleo gently wiped the black leather clean from dirt with the sleeve of her shirt and carefully opened the first page, only to find a very detailed drawing of a long-haired woman who was smiling sweetly. The next page was dated at the beginning of the fourth era.

"An old journal", she said. "In a good condition no less."

 

Cleo skimmed through the first pages. It was about mundane daily things, but the way the writer had described them felt like they really cherished everything to their heart's content. The next entry was from time before the eruption of the Red Mountain. This time the pages were filled with details about the writer feeling empty inside and about how others were talking about a cure.  _ “They are arguing all the time. Some say it would finally put an end to our suffering and the need to hold people hostage, others claim it is a trap set up by the paladins. But my sweet Daria is with child and I can not bear the thought of our little baby draining her life. Oh why, gods, why did I think it would be alright? All I could think about was to be with her and we thought it a wonder to be possible. And now she will wither and die because I got her pregnant. Maybe it is not too late. If this cure is real, if we can find it… Tomorrow I will talk to Daria. If no-one else will come with us, I still need to take the chance and get my family to safety. I can not bear the thought of losing her.” _

 

“This is odd.” Luc said with a confused expression. “He impregnated a human woman when he himself was a vampire? That is not possible, is it?”

 

“I would agree, but why would he lie?” Casavir pondered. “Given what we know… He could have felt so much love for her that his heart was beating and it might be possible that was enough to… allow the act of love and impregnating her.”

 

“But…” Luc looked over the desk. “This was the last entry… We must find more information on what happened here. Maybe he really left, maybe they all did. If so then we might find more clues.”

 

Cleo closed the journal and gave it to Casavir. "I am sure this has some valuable information your order might be interested in."

 

Casavir took the book off her and nodded, still pondering. It was most unusual the woman had gotten pregnant from a vampire. Even though the described symptoms would match a scenario like that, it was possible she had betrayed the man and claimed it to be his child. But even so, he had been able to be with her like a man with his woman. Perhaps Bishop should see this. It could encourage him. He stored the book in his bag and searched through the other drawers. Aside from a few rotten feathers and dried up ink there was nothing, sadly. 

 

“Let’s check the next room.” Luc suggested.

 

Cleo turned to the exit, but then she froze in place and stared at the door frame from horrified shock. She saw the ghostly image of the woman that had been drawn onto the first page of the journal. Her face was filled with sadness. Cleo stepped back, making a quick gesture of a blessing to ward off the bad influence of the wandering spirit.

 

“Miss Cleora?” Casavir’s voice came to her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you alright?” His eyes followed her line of sight and Cleora realized whatever she had seen must have been her imagination. 

 

Cleo released the air she had been holding in. Maybe it was the eerie atmosphere getting to her.

"I... thought I saw something, but it must have been my mind playing tricks."

 

“Do not worry, my lady. As long as I am her nothing will happen to you, you have my word.” Casavir vowed. 

 

Luc smirked a little. He opened the door to the next room, one that was intact more or less this time.

 

Cleo smiled sweetly to Casavir as she followed Luc. She placed a few magelights to light the dark corners of the room, thought some daylight managed to get inside from a hole above their heads.

 

Room after room they searched and eventually, in the cellar they found what they had been looking for. In a large chest there were several documents with criminal records and while Casavir shooed away a few skeevers Luc began to skim through them. 

“Looks like the final days of this village were quite turbulent.” he said with a frown, “Several people were beheaded for not following a man named Riv.”

 

Casavir stepped over. “That is the man mentioned in the diary. It looks like Ser Armand’s documents were right, the vampires became angry about something or someone in their own rows. No wonder they looked for the cure. That many dead people…”

 

"So much sadness... I had never imagined vampires could... be so human", Cleo said, emphasizing with the feel of the place. 

"It's not easy, though", Bishop's voice was heard behind them. He was holding an old leather bound book in his hands. "I found this inside one of the rooms."

 

“Where are Senna and Andrea?” Casavir asked worriedly. 

 

"Senna had to pee, so Drea went with her to the wagon. If you're done searching, I suggest we should return as well. I don't like the feel of this place." Bishop said.

 

“Yes.” Casavir agreed. “Let’s take this chest with us though, we might find more clues on single people in the group that survived this madness.”   
  


“And this one.” Luc pointed in a corner. “I destroyed the lock, there’s enough coin to keep us running for a while so we don’t need to find work along the way.”

 

Cleo opened her mouth to object, but Bishop was first. "Don't even think of it, priestess. That coin is no one's property."

"But...." Cleo looked down. "It's not ours to take."

"Either we take it and use it to buy supplies, or we can leave it for looters to spend on things like skooma", Bishop reasoned. 

 

“I agree with Luc and Bishop, Miss Cleora, it does not belong to anyone anymore and there is not even anyone left who this could be given back to. We on the other hand can use it to find the cure and focus on the cure alone. The sooner we find the cure the less likely Bishop is to harm Andrea or Senna one day. Not to say he would, but it is better not to challenge fate.”

 

Cleo was still against taking the coin, but... she also started to see the other side of things. Eventually she nodded. 

 

Luc grabbed one side of the chest, Casavir the other. Bishop lifted the documents. 

As they returned to the wagon Senna scurried to Bishop hugging him tightly.

  
“Not now, Senna, let me at least get the documents inside first.” Bishop scolded her after almost tripping.

 

Senna looked apologetic. "I'm sowwy, papa."

 

Bishop placed down the chest and wiped his hands clean before he hugged Senna. “You’ve been a really brave girl today.”

 

Senna hugged Bishop back real tight. "You too, papa." she said as she patted his back.

 

He laughed. “Is there ever a day when I’m not?”

 

Senna thought about that for a moment, then she shook her head. "No! Papa wooks hawd to pwotect me and mama."

 

Bishop smiled and kissed her on the head. If only they had already found the cure… He would snuggle Senna all day. And Drea. Drea most of all. How could Cara and Luc not miss being physical with one another? Well, maybe because Luc got used to it and Cara didn’t seem to have the best past with that sort of thing. But he? He just wanted to make love to Drea, hold her close and do the things that he never could when they were travelling alone.

“How about you help your mama with the food while I go wash off?”

 

Senna nodded and turned to go to the kitchen, then she stopped, as if remembering something. "Oh, papa? I think Kaanwii's fwont paw is huwting. I saw him walk funny."

 

Bishop spun around to see if it was true. Karnwyr indeed sat outside and winced with every step. Damn. “Come here, buddy. Let me see your paws.” He inspected the wolf closely.

 

Karnwyr limped to Bishop, whimpering slightly. As soon as he was next to his friend, he lay down to lick his right front paw.

 

Bishop carefully took his paw. “No growling at me, Karnwyr. Just let me see how bad it is.”

 

There seemed to be a bad cut on the sole, probably from the shattered glass of the ruins. Karnwyr whimpered miserably.

 

Bishop picked the wolf up without another word and carried him to the bathroom. “Sweetness, come here, I need you.” He began to clean the wound and searched for the shard that was luckily not in Karnwyr’s paw anymore.

 

Senna and Drea came to help Bishop. Senna carried bandages and potions while Drea checked the paw, cleaned it with a tonic and then together with Bishop she healed the wolf. Senna petted Karnwyr, and she even got a wet kiss from the wolf afterwards as thanks.

 

“He needs to rest a little.” Drea said. “Senna be a good girl and don’t let Karnwyr go outside yet, alright? We can’t have his wound getting dirty.”

 

Senna nodded and petted Karnwyr even more. "You'll be a good boy now!" she commanded firmly. Bishop placed a hand against his face. "He's not a lapdog you can order around..."   
Senna only smiled. "But he's a nice wolfy!"

 

A deep chuckle behind them made Senna spin around and excitedly ask Casavir if they could play now. 

“No, Senna, I am afraid it rather is time to get to your studies. Remember what you promised Mama and Papa?”

 

Senna had a small pout, but eventually she stood up. "A, B, C, D...." she started as she walked into the living rom to wash her hands and then sit down at the table.

 

Bishop glanced at his wolf and gave him a short rough pet then he followed Senna to watch Cleo teaching her. It fascinated him in an odd way, he never had been taught to read like this or count or do any calculations with his fingers or coloured beads. Seeing Senna being able to learn it that way filled him with a kind of happiness and also some pride, that he had not known before. Well, maybe with Karnwyr when he had hunted successfully as a pup. Maybe this was similar, just that Senna was hunting letters and numbers.


	52. The elven ghost

**The elven ghost**

 

As the wagon moved onward to the next location, there was a spirit of a woman roaming around the world of Tamriel. Somewhere in the sky an eagle flew as fast as its wings could ride upon the currents of air. It made steep dives towards the ground, then at the very last second it pulled back up, steadily gaining altitude to join its brethren to glide over the snowy fields.

Its eyes scanned the landscape below, as sharp as they were, it saw every movement, every little particle... 

Another dive, this time the eagles talons reached out... and a struggling prey was on its way to be consumed...

Zanah released herself from the eagle's mind before she could have a glimpse of the gory details. She gasped for air, rose to sit on the branch of an old oak in a forest somewhere in Cyrodiil. She recalled Skingrad being not too far from here, but that didn't interest her much.

That little trick she did every so often had become harder to achieve now. For some odd reason. Maybe it was because she was finally going to go to heaven... or whatever the afterlife was called. The bosmer believed that their bodies and spirit returned to the Green, the forest and earth itself, thus joining to the circle of life once more.

But Zanah had been raised to believe in the Eight divines. And she rarely heeded none of them. 

She nimbly swung down to the ground and started walking. 

"I wonder what Bishop's doing right now", she said aloud, as she took in the sky and the rays of the sun. "I wonder where he is now...."

As Zanah closed her eyes, she felt a tug in her chest, and she followed it, as if she was holding onto a rope and she was swiftly pulling herself towards the other end of it. Landscapes changed, the weather passed her by, day changed into night, till it was a bright morning again. 

She stood in a marshland, unfamiliar to her and her knowledge. Maybe she was in Morrowind or in Black Marsh, it was rather hard to tell. She spun around when she heard the clopping sounds of hooves approaching and she quickly stepped aside, only to witness a wagon pulled by a pair of huge horses. On the driver's seat sat a man, along with a small child.

"Casavii! Thewe's a woman ove' thewe!" the child said, pointing at Zanah and looking at Casavir. "Can you see? Wight ove' thewe!" 

The burr the child obviously had was so cute Zanah couldn't help but smile as she waved carefully. Not many kids would face a ghost with such bravery.

 

Casavir followed Senna’s pointing arm and then he saw the ghost. He stopped immediately and told Senna to get inside. “Get the others outside, Senna, okay?”

 

Senna nodded and obediently followed Casavir's orders. She entered the wagon. "Papa! Thewe's a ghost outside. A vewy pwetty elven lady. Casavii said evewyone should come out."

 

As they all stepped outside Casavir had already left to approach the ghost. And when he got close enough he could see who she was. Lady Zanah. Could that really be? How was that possible?

 

"Good... afternoon, I think", Zanah greeted Casavir with a friendly smile. "Quite the... caravan you have."

Zanah glanced at the others who were approaching as well. Bishop, Drea, Cara and Luc. The little girl's face peeked outside from a small window. 

 

“Lady Zanah? Is that you?”

 

Zanah stepped forward. "None other. I'm sorry if my... appearance startled you. I just... wanted to see..." her gaze wandered to Bishop. He was keeping Drea close to himself, and it made Zanah smile in a friendly way.  _ Good. He deserves so much more.... _

 

As they got closer though and Bishop saw it was Zanah he let go of Drea and he clearly stepped in front of her as if his former lover would want to take revenge. Of course it was Zanah and she was a good person but years had passed.

 

Zanah chuckled. "Oh, Bishop, as protective as always. Are you afraid I would hurt the ones you love? You know I'm not that kind of a person." Her tone was friendly, though there was a sassy undertone as well.

She glanced at everyone. "I'm not here to haunt you. I just... I just wanted to know what my wolfy was up to right now."

 

“Lady Zanah, before we run out of time” Casavir started, remembering she could be gone any moment, “We found out you are not a ghost and you need to get to the order of the oak in Cyrodiil. You have been cursed so that your soul is split from your body while your body itself is caught in a state of… uhm a sort of timelessness. You cannot die but you also will remain like this.” He motioned at her ghostly body.

 

Zanah looked like she had been hit with a hammer out of the blue.  _ Not dead? Timelessness?  _

"Does that..." her voice was barely a whisper. "Does it mean I can... come back?"

"I faced something similar", Cara spoke up. "I think you'll be able to come back as a whole."

Zanah glanced at Casavir with question. "Where is this Order?"

 

Casavir began to describe it in detail, even though it was easy to find. 

“Speak to Master Finnur or Master Geralt. Your body is there. We even finally were able to find your family and your father came to see you.” Casavir told her.

 

Zanah looked excited before her expression melted into sadness. "Papa must be heartbroken."

Her image was slowly starting to fade away. Her eyes lay a glance at Bishop one more time. A cheerful smile drew across her face. 

"Be well... all of you. And say hello to that little girl. She seems like a sweetheart."

 

Bishop wasn’t sure what to say to that, but before he could make up his mind Zanah was already gone, faded away into thin air. 

 

"Well... that was... interesting", Cara stated after a while of silence and awkward standing.

Bishop turned on his heels and sauntered back to the wagon. Once inside, he asked for a hug from Senna, which the little girl gladly gave.

 

While hugging Senna Bishop closed his eyes. It was foolish to think Zanah would ever hurt someone who did not deserve it. Why had he felt so worried there? He squeezed Senna slightly and placed a kiss on her hair. “Do you think the ghost lady was nice, Senna?”

 

Senna patted Bishop's back and nodded. "Mm-hm. Bad people don't smile like she did."

 

“Maybe.” Bishop smiled. “The lady was… an old friend of mine. Maybe you will meet her again one day.”

 

"Awe you sad, papa?" Senna asked. "I'll hug you even mowe if you awe!" Her little arms tightened around Bishop. "Maybe mama needs to hug you too...." she wondered for a moment. 

 

Bishop smiled a little. “Maybe you should hug me both. A ranger can never have too many cuddles.”

 

Senna held Bishop a little tighter and placed a kiss on his cheek. Cleora watched the scene from the kitchen and she smiled. It was heartwarming to see such a cute scene. Bishop, a rude ranger, was so easily swayed into gentleness when the little girl was around.

Soon the others came inside as well and Cleora hurried to make some tea to ease the nerves of everyone. Whoever this... ghost was... she prayed her soul would soon find rest.

 


	53. Back in my own skin

**Back in my own skin**

 

The afternoon was peaceful in a sense in the Order of the Oak. Novices were studying under the masters, apprentices were practicing on the training grounds under their supervisors, servants, healers, and stable boys hurried to their daily duties. 

Zanah’s appeared in a small barely furnished room. There was a shelf full of things meant for healing, potions, scrolls, bandages and other such things, and there was a table and a few chairs... and a fireplace.... and in the middle of the space was a simple bed with a body of a young girl resting on top of it - herself. She had been dressed in a simple green dress, her hair was open and spread on the pillow, her legs were covered with a blanket and as the ghost approached her body, she saw her medallion around her neck. Whoever had done it, would get a word of gratitude... 

"So... I'm here", Zanah said as she sat next to to her own body. There were no signs of decay, someone had taken care of her body, constantly washing her and dressing her... as if she was a patient.

The door opened and Zanah lifted her face to meet a shocked look of a young woman in healer's robes. The woman dropped a large basin to the floor with a loud  _ clang  _ as she hurried to the corridor. 

"Call Master Geralt!" the woman shouted.

Zanah stood up, unsure what exactly to do. So she waited patiently for this... master to arrive. If she could trust Casavir's words, these people would help her to completely regain her life... so that she could go and live it as she had wanted. Free, coming and going as the everchanging breezes of all four seasons. 

 

It didn't take long for the master paladin and his apprentices to arrive. The young women and men at the paladin's heel looked rather distraught at the sight of the ghost, but the wise, older master greeted Zanah kindly. The elven woman returned the greeting with a wide, gentle smile on her face. 

"I... I apologize for appearing so... out of the blue. Ser Casavir told me my body was removed from its original resting place and brought here."

 

The man in front of her smiled. “I hope this does not discomfort you, mylady, but with all that happened the best way to go was to ensure your safety within the order’s walls. I am Master Geralt, paladin of the Order of the Oak. I do not know how much time you had to clarify the details with Ser Casavir and, to be frank, I do not know how much time we have here before you fade again. We would like to reconnect you with your body right away if you do not mind.”

 

"Casavir told me the bare minimum", Zanah said with a nod. "I will leave my life in your capable hands, ser Geralt."

Her smile was hopeful and bright.

 

The man nodded. Zanah could see slight worry in his eyes. “I must warn you, though, we can not be sure if it will fully work. From what we found out it requires a ritual that is as simple as it is not. The important part is that you need to focus on feeling your body and that when you are not yet in it. Touch your own body and try to sense it from the inside. If you are doing it right you should feel the touch on this ghostly body as well before you are being drawn back into your body.”   
  


Zanah nodded again. "I understand." She turned to her body and placed her hand against her upper chest. "Once I recover, I need to work hard so I can go and help them...." she said with determination. "After I'll go see my family that is."

 

As she focussed on her own body the paladin kept talking to her. He explained what she should hopefully feel, the sensation of temperature, the reactions of her body to the surroundings. 

But Zanah felt nothing. She could touch it, it was right there, and yet she felt nothing other than her hands that lay on her skin. No matter how hard she tried nothing worked. Eventually after what felt like hours she sobbed. What should she do? Even when Bishop had moved on she still wanted to touch him. Her real hands against his skin, his hair his whole body. She wanted to hug him like she sometimes had in those days when they were both too exhausted for anything else. But with her having no body… how could she even hope to be close to him?

 

A sharp sting in her shoulder suddenly made her jump. As she tried to hold her ghostly shoulder she suddenly felt something else. And as she looked up she could see the paladin standing by her body with a knife. He was talking to her but her mind seemed to play tricks on her. Although she could see his lips move there was no sound.

 

Zanah became panicky. Was her time up? Was she too late?

"Hey? Can you hear me?" she asked worriedly.

 

The paladin healed the stab wound on her shoulder and as she tried to focus once more she could feel it in herself. Was that what he had meant? She reached out again and this time she gave her best to focus on the pain she felt in her shoulder and the warm sensation of the healing magic. 

 

Zanah took deep breaths. She reached deeper and deeper within, till she saw... felt her chest move underneath her palm according to the inhales she took. Then she reached to her mind, concentrated on the warmth and tingling sensations she felt now. The mattress she lay upon was hard, but not uncomfortable. It surprised her. She had always thought paladins tried to strip themselves from any comforts of high society. 

The fabric of the clothes she had on felt light and cozy as she concentrated on the feel. Nothing too fancy, but still comfortable. Zanah wondered if Hyever had made sure they'd treat her like the most delicate flower.

As she concentrated even more, each feeling and sensation clicked to their places like pieces of the puzzle. Her own heartbeat, her breathing, her thoughts... slowly but surely she made each connection until....

 

.... Her eyes opened, and for a moment Zanah stared at a ghostly reflection of her own self before that apparition was sucked to the empty space of her own self. She gasped, tried to sit up, but her muscles didn't heed her commands. She felt stiff and weak from hunger.

"Was.... was stinging me with that knife necessary, ser paladin?!" came a snappy question with barely audible words as her purple eyes glanced at the old master. She didn't seem too angry about it, though. 

 

The older man pressed her down against the pillow and the mattress. “I am not sure but as you seemed to lose hope I decided to force your most inner being to take care of it. The pain inflicted ought to lure it out if you felt it. And luckily it worked.”

He glanced at her inspectingly. 

“You look weak. I can imagine the curse has not spared you from getting exhausted or hungry. I will send someone to get you fed and then you should rest. Your father refused to leave for long so I will inform him about your… shall we say resurrection?”

 

Zanah had a grateful smile on her face and she glanced at the young apprentices, who were now taking notes. Maybe to record her case to their books of... whatever. She returned her gaze to the ceiling. 

"I prefer the word 'recovery' better", she said with a more spunky tone. 

 

He smiled and then turned to the other people in the room. “Write down anything, important or not, but let her rest for now. Junda, inform Master Finnur that our patient seems to be on a good way.”

A young woman left and he followed. 

 

Zanah sighed deep and closed her eyes. Under the blanket she slowly started to move her fingers and toes, then she slowly spun her feet and wrists around and around, slowly invigorating her muscles and getting the feel of her own self again. 

_ Papa's going to give the workout of my lifetime once I'm up and about!  _

The thought made her smile ever so slightly.

 

It did not take long for her to fall asleep from the mere testing out her limbs. She slept through the whole day and when she awoke again the room was filled with the warmth of a fire and two young women, paladins in training from what it looked like, sat at a table and played a game of chess. Zanah moved a little and noticed the food on the side of the bed. It was fresh and the mere sight of the fruits made her stomach rumble a little.

 

Zanah slowly tried to sit up and grab an apple, but her body didn't listen to her all too well. As soon as she rested her weight on her arms, she slumped right back against the bed, and a litany of curses escaped her mouth. What she hated the most was to be like this. Too weak to take care of herself. 

It didn't take long for the young paladins to come to her aid.

"I hope you're not hurt", one of them said with concern. 

Zanah only shook her head.

 

They helped her eat. It frustrated her but she was equally thankful for the help. They quietly told her about her father and how excited he was to see her breathing. She had been fast asleep but had smiled slightly when he stroked her head. 

As they told her that Zanah remembered him. The man that had taken her and her brother in, raising them and being the family they did not have before. She had wondered if they still remembered her like this. And now that she heard this it made her heart feel light. Maybe Bishop had moved on after all these years but at least she still meant equally much to her father. 

 

Still. She had to get up again, had to follow them. If not to be with the man she loved all those years ago, then at least to give him a hug that would let him know she was happy for him. It was odd to know he had someone new and yet… she really felt happy for him. Time would sort it out. She still loved him and trusted him but it was clear to her that in his new life she could only be a friend. 

 

She thought of the girl that had been with him. She looked nice and from her reaction at her… grave… she really loved Bishop and she also knew about their past. Maybe they could become friends anyway. Zanah decided to give her best to show her that she was trustworthy. 

  
  


Two days later Zanah woke up early in the morning. She saw her father in the room, standing there as if on guard. He still held that same aura of authority as always, even when his eyes were kind and his expression was warm. 

"Good morning, papa", she greeted her father with a smile.

This time Zanah managed to sit up on her own, and she was tempted to try and stand up on her feet. 

 

Hyever helped her. He knew that Zanah was way too stubborn to stay in bed. At least he could support her. 

“How do you feel?” There was something heavy in his words and the way he spoke. 

 

Zanah slowly put weight on her feet, feeling how wobbly her lower body felt. She noticed she was practically leaning against Hyever's strong arms in order keep herself standing. A deep exhale escaped her mouth as she took slow steps towards the lavatory.

"Like I'm about to fall like the tower in the Imperial City during Oblivion Crisis", Zanah joked. She glanced at him, only now realizing his tone. 

"Is something the matter, papa?"

It was asked carefully. Had something bad happened? Was Xodi alright? What about Oria, and little Iri and Fadjul?

 

“No, my little eagle, not anymore.” A warm smile drew across his usually hard features. 

 

Zanah smiled back. "Don't worry, papa. I'll be up and about in a week... and then you better whip me back into shape!"

She wobbled to the small bathroom and did her business. Then she wobbled back to Hyever, who helped her back to the bed, but Zanah refused to lay down. She rather wanted to sit down on a chair.

"I'm not going to lay down and waste daytime sleeping, when I should concentrate on getting my feet working!"

  
  


The next days she worked hard on backing those words up. Although the paladins kept telling her not to overdo it, Hyever supported her. Another two weeks passed until her legs worked again and she only got exhausted from long sessions of walking or moving her arms. 

Her will to become her old self again was strong as one month had passed she told Hyever she wanted to go look for Bishop and his friends.

 

"Just help me out with the weapons and some quality light armour, and I'll go", she said with her voice full of determination. The kind that told anyone it was useless to tell her otherwise. "Has anyone heard from them? Where are they now?" Zanah questioned, turning her gaze to the old master paladin - Finnur, she reminded herself.

 

“All we know is that they will take a route over Morrowind to Blackmarsh and then further to Elsweyr.” the man told her. “It would be luck if you found them. The other way would be to follow their trail but that will only work if they have a slow advance.”

 

Zanah strategized in her head. Following their trail was a bad idea, she would never catch them. She could, however, go to Elsweyr. There was a small town at the border where they were bound to visit, be their way by land or sea.

"I need supplies as well", she mumbled.

 

Hyever couldn't help but oblige to his daughter's wishes. It didn't take long for him to get the best weapons for her, the best armour, a steed to carry her supplies which held camping equipment, food and other things.

A week later Zanah was ready to be off. She hugged her father dearly, expressed her thanks to the masters of the order for all the help, and then she walked out of the fortress, into the wilderness of Cyrodiil. Her path lead towards south, where she could cross the border to Elsweyr.


	54. Another forgotten village

**Another forgotten village**

 

Far away a richly decorated cart, pulled by two powerful horses made its way through the landscape. It was raining outside and Bishop had decided to spend the time with Senna. Drea had caught a cold and was fast asleep but Cleora had joined the ranger and the girl on the floor of the family’s bedroom. 

 

They were following the leads they had gotten in the abandoned village, going south. Casavir was still brooding over the texts and trying to figure out how it could be possible for a vampire to get someone pregnant. It did not seem impossible but given how Luc had told him it was… not possible to ‘make the body come alive’ it left the possibility to do so with enough powerful feelings, like those that seemed to get their hearts beating for one another. 

 

Casavir had begun to do simple experiments with the group. 

While Bishop absolutely hated it and only took part because Drea did, Luc and Cara were a lot more cooperative. Especially Luc was able to tell a lot about the feeling of liveliness and sometimes he would speak to Casavir alone so Cara would not have to hear about the women he had lain with in the past. 

From all that Casavir extracted from the questions and the physical tests a vampire did become somewhat alive when they had strong emotional feelings but not necessarily physical ones. Luc’s descriptions about how sexual contact had only made him feel that way when he cared for the woman in his arms matched this. But it was not only the emotions to a lover but also Senna seemed to bring forth that feeling in Bishop. He had admitted that when he kissed her good night or when he played with her his heart would beat for a moment before the feeling lessened again and left a warm touch. 

 

He looked towards the staircase and listened in on the conversation Bishop had with Cleora. 

 

“So you don’t have these wings because of the curse, they only look different?”

 

"Yes", came the quiet answer, as the timid young woman spoke. "They were a gift from the goddess of love which my brethren reveres, along with Dibella and Julianos. I could even fly with them, but now... now they are so heavy I get exhausted often."

"Cashvii should bweak the evil cuwse!" Senna announced.

Cleora chuckled. "I do not think it's that easy, little sunshine."

 

Bishop frowned. He didn’t like it when Senna saw the paladin as such a great man. Sure, he understood he was being jealous but what made a paladin so much better than a ranger?

 

"Papa is being gwumpy again!" Senna said with a slight pout. "Do I need to hug the gwumpy away? Mama is not well, so I need to be a good giwl and make you feel better!"

 

Bishop hid his frown. Drea had told him that a child did not need to know about all things in their parent’s hearts. She explained when he had doubts about the world so would Senna and if she learned about the cruelty of the world too early she would lose her childhood. Bishop had wondered about that. Senna already knew how hard life could be. In the end Drea had convinced him though. He had gotten Senna out of there because she deserved to have a childhood like Drea described it. So he tried to keep his anger about the paladin to himself when Senna was around and in general he tried to be more well-mannered. He didn’t want to screw her up like his family had done with him. 

 

“I know, I know, I should be happy and smile. So how about one hug right now and then we go make something to eat for everyone?”

 

Senna beamed a smile. "Okie!" Then her little arms wrapped around Bishop's broad shoulders and the little girl hugged the man real tight, patting him on the back as she did. 

"I love you, papa", the little girl whispered.

Cleora stood up. "I'll go ahead and get the water boiling."

 

Bishop smiled and pulled Senna a little tighter. It was odd how with each day he loved her more. It was different then it had been - and still was - with Drea. What he felt for Drea had grown slowly, like a tree, just a little bit each day, almost unnoticed. With Senna it was… stronger. He could feel it each day. Every night when he brought her to bed and then listened to their breathing he thought about both of them. And with each day that passed he felt more that it was impossible for him to ever be what he used to be. He could not have left if he wanted to, without them his life would have been empty. The little girl gave him rushes of fatherly feelings, something he still had to understand.

When she smiled, when she presented a drawing to him, when she sat quietly and drank her tea. It all felt special. When she had broken one of the cups and had cried because she thought she’d get punished, when she sat together with the daedric-looking woman and studied, when she hid under her blanket and tried to fool him that she was asleep, only to wait until he left so she could play more under the blanket. All these little moments were special to him and he knew they were special to Drea as well. Everything about the feeling he held for Senna was intense in its own way. The hugs she gave were also sometimes different from Drea’s. They were innocent, warm and when Senna hugged him she usually was happy and wanted to share that feeling. Bishop never told her how well that worked, but Senna seemed to know. 

Parenthood. 

It was something he never had known and yet he had it now. And he would always be Senna’s father. He belonged. Maybe that was why he could not stop smiling when Senna was around.

 

"No mowe gwumpy now, wight?" Senna asked as she backed away to look into Bishop's eyes. She revealed a kind smile. "Let's go help auntie Cleo!"

 

“No more grumpy for now.” Bishop said with a smile. “You might have to cuddle more of the grumpy later, but for now we should make… how about potato soup? Or maybe something sweet for Mama? Semolina?”

 

Senna looked like she was deep in thought. "Which one keeps the gwumpy away longer?" she asked as she looked at Bishop with big eyes, her smile wide and innocent just like always as she pulled Bishop by the hand to the kitchen, where Cleo was preparing the ingredients for lunch.

 

“Mama does not get grumpy often.” Bishop said, “But I suppose the semolina, since she likes sweets so much.” Then he thought for a moment. They had not had any with Senna yet. Did she even know what it was?

 

Senna hummed as she scurried to ask Cleo if she could help her with anything. 

"Papa said we should make semolina for mama", Senna announced. "Auntie, what's semolina? Is it something delicious?"

"It's a sweet pudding, made from wheat. Almost like porridge", Cleo explained. "I've never had it myself, but I've heard it's delicious."

The young priestess glanced at Bishop. "Drea is ill, sweet things are not exactly good for her. I would rather make something with leeks, and give her some herbal tea."

 

“Don’t fuss over her so much. It’s just a little cold. From all I know she will get better if she’s happy.” Bishop declared. “Besides, if Senna does not know it we need to make it. Drea said when she was a child she loved it. But… I suppose we could make both. I prefer something less sweet for dinner.”

 

Cleo nodded. "I don't mind cooking extra. Though I think I don't exactly know how to make semolina."

Senna looked excited. "I'll help!"

 

“I think Drea had that cookbook…” Bishop went to the drawer and looked through until he found the book, then he skimmed through it. “Here. Uhm… one cup of … We will need a pot, Senna and a looooot of milk.”

 

Senna scurried to the cupboards and other places to get all the ingredients for them. For the next hour Senna helped Cleo to make lunch. They made leek soup and semolina, herbal tea and with the soup there was bread, cheese and butter as well.

"All done!" Senna announced proudly as she finished setting the table.

 

Bishop smiled and while Casavir put the book, he was reading, aside Senna scurried upstairs to wake Drea. Bishop opened the door and called out to Cara and Luc who as always had taken it upon them to lead the horses safely.

 

After stopping the carriage in a safe place, Cara and Luc came inside to join them, and Senna came to the kitchen, holding Drea's hand in hers.

"Look, mama, we made semolina!" Senna said proudly. "I helped lots!"

 

Drea smiled and it grew a little wider once the sweet smell filled her nose. “It smells delicious!”

 

Cleo looked a bit sheepish.

"Auntie Cleo made it, with papa's help!" Senna said as she sat down in between Bishop and Drea. 

"I made some herbal tea", Cleo said as she poured some in Drea's cup. "That should give you a boost to drive that pesky cold away!"

 

Drea laughed at her just like Bishop had earlier. She was glad that Cleo was such a nice person, but it was just a little cold. 

 

They all ate and had a light conversation. The semolina was something so delicious Senna announced that it was the food of the gods, which made everyone chuckle from amusement. 

 

Another memory Bishop added to his mind. Another moment he had done something right. 

He sent Senna to sleep for her naptime and helped Cleo with the dishes. After that they joined Casavir over the books. 

  
  
  


Some time later they finally arrived to their next destination. Another village that had long been forgotten, but for very different reasons. Or perhaps… not so different reasons. The vampires had come through here and from what they could find the few survivors had left the village after the vampires had fallen over them and killed so many innocents. Cleora silently left a prayer by the large cemetery that showed gravestones that had been made rather hastily and all showed dates of the same week centuries ago.

 

Casavir joined her and after they finished their prayers Cleo insisted on clearing out the weeds and making the graveyard more… civilized. Luc, Bishop, Drea nad Senna joined them while Cara stayed ‘home’ and made something to eat. Casavir was not so sure about letting Senna work on a graveyard. She was too young to see all of that, but Bishop and Drea insisted it would be alright, after all it was a way to teach Senna about loss and respect for the dead. Luc agreed on that. The dead here were long buried and Senna did not see the bones or other corpse parts. The usually cheerful girl still was more quiet as she looked around for flowers to plant on the graves and she took it very seriously. 

 

Cleora was very patient with her little student and started by telling her about the plants that were usually taken to decorate a grave by Imperials and Nord. 

“All flowers have a meaning in our world, Senna.” she explained, “Red roses are the flowers of love while deathbells are flowers that depict the sadness and loss in death. They are not used for graves of Imperial origin often, because we want to remember the dead in a good way, but the nord see things like love and death in a somewhat more tragic way. Also plants that grow without a lot of tending are good for a grave that will not be tended to a lot. Like the ones of these poor souls.”

 

“But papa said they gwow potatoes.” Senna said with a wondering expression. 

 

Cleora smiled. "Yes, dear, that's what the dunmer - dark elves - do to honor their dead."

 

Casavir stepped to them. “Many dunmer are buried in ancestral tombs. They are cremated - that means burned to ashes - and then the ashes are placed in large pits where the Ash Yams are put. They are like potatoes or carrots, growing beneath the surface, and grow with the ashes as a base. From what I know it is a very old tradition to give the dead back to the land and make plants grow to renew te cycle.”

 

Senna listened with a thoughtful frown and curious eyes. 

"Soo.... no flowees fo' them?" she questioned, then she hummed and nodded. "Okay! Let's make a little gawden!"

 

Cleora smiled to her. “You have to listen carefully, Senna. Casavir said that most dunmer are cremated and their ashes put into a pit. In this case, though we have gravestones and not a tomb with pits. That means that either they had no time to bury the dead in a traditional way or that in this village they always used gravestones.”

 

Casavir nodded contemplating. “It might be good to have another look around. Maybe we can find out how they usually buried their dead. Planting flowers along with ash yams might be another way.”

 

"Then let's go look awound!" Senna said as she took Cleora's hand.

 

Casavir gave the others a heads up and went with Senna and Cleora. It was unlikely anything would happen, but there was no way he wanted to endanger Senna. After all a building could crumble above them and… well, he just didn’t want a third time where Bishop was able to see him as a failure of a paladin. Even though Miss Zanah was not dead and Drea had recovered from the deadly blow with his sword… he did not want for anything to happen again. 

 

To Senna exploring the ruins of this village was an adventure, though. She did not know about Casavir’s worries or about Drea’s nervous glances into their direction. Even less about Bishop’s head-turning at the quietest noise that was out of place. No, she just happily crawled into the buildings and looked for journals and trinkets alike. 

Using her little knife she pried open whatever she could with her little strength and soon she brought her treasures back to them.

 

"Look, uncle Cas!" Senna presented her quarry with a bright, proud smile.

Cleora crouched to help the girl by taking some of the things in her arms. "You're quite the little adventurer, Senna." 

 

Senna looked proud. “Do you think papa will like it?” 

She held up a small box as well. “And here is treasure!” With an enthusiastic motion she opened the box and a bunch of jewellery fell out and rolled over the floor.

 

Cleora's eyes widened, but she immediately started to collect the fallen pieces of jewelry to make sure none of them would be lost.

"But they are not ours to take, Senna", she explained. "Even if this village has been abandoned, we cannot take these with us just like that."

The young woman glanced up at Casavir. "Wouldn't you agree, Ser Casavir?"

"But they awe so pwetty", Senna defended, however, she closed the box after Cleora had placed the fallen things back inside.

 

“I have to agree, but I think the others will not.” Casavir elaborated. “The village is abandoned and therefore those do not belong to anyone anymore. But I think since Senna found this treasure she should decide what to do with it. I sense no evil magic on it, so it is probably safe.”

 

Senna looked thoughtful for a moment, then she glanced back and forth between Cleora and Casavir. "Can't we offew these to the dead? Auntie Cawa told me that sometimes people do that."

Cleora smiled approvingly. "It's a sweet thought, little one."

 

“Or we could sell it.” Bishop appeared behind them. “How is my little adventurer doing? Having a nose for treasure?”

Bishop looked somewhat proud and it was also what he felt. 

“Don’t you go ruining my little girl. Treasure that belongs to no-one can be claimed without guilt. If she wants to keep it it is hers.”

 

Senna looked troubled. She glanced at the closed box in her arms, then her unsure eyes looked for answers from Casavir, Cleora and lastly Bishop. 

"Is it alwight if I keep it and think what to do?"

"I see no harm in it, child", Cleora answered. 

 

Bishop hugged her. Drea probably knew better what to do with Senna’s treasure, her morals were a bit more… lawful. But like oblivion he would let the paladin and the former priestess tell his little girl off for being a treasure hunter. “Of course you can do that. You know, you can always sell the treasure to some rich nobles and buy nice things for people who need your help. Or you can safe it up for gifts for grandma and grandpa.”

It felt a little odd to call Drea’s parents that, but he was sure once they found out Senna was their kid now they would be all excited about it, too.

 

Senna nodded and gave the box to Bishop. "Can you hold on to that, papa, please? Oh, and no stealing!" came the plea and stern command.

 

Bishop felt a little offended by that, but he understood she was afraid of that because she grew up having to protect even the smallest treasure from those around her. And this one was quite valuable. 

  
  


Cleora concentrated to read a partly damaged journal in the meantime.

 

_... Entry 48. _

 

_ Today Daria gave birth. She always said it would be alright, that the baby would not kill her. That she would be there so see it grow up. But she can not. All those times she said that no matter what happens she will give all her love to our little child, that it was a divine miracle, that…  _

 

The writing changed here as if there was a break in between.

 

_ She can never give that love to our child. I do not know what to do from now on. Without her my existence feels empty and even though she said I have to be there for our child… I can not see how.  _

 

_ These tiny hands that are clutching around my fingers when I touch them, as if to tell me not to leave. Can I really raise a child on my own? Daria said babies need milk from their mother’s breasts but she is not a human girl. Her eyes are red like those of a vampire and the little fangs are proof enough that even if I found a woman willing to nurse her it would not be enough. She will need blood, just like any other vampire.  _

  
  


_ Entry 49. _

 

_ I was afraid Aurora would remain a small baby forever, as vampires do not grow older. Luckily that doesn’t seem to be the case. She has been growing over the past months. I have decided to feed her as much as I can, blood of course. Daria would have wanted me to teach her how to be human and so I try to give her cow milk, herbal tea and tiny bits of bread. It does not seem to do her any good regarding her need for blood, but she seems to be curious about the smell of all the new things I bring her.  _

 

_ She likes berries a lot, too, so I went out during the day to get some. Aurora is always hungry.  _

  
  


_ Entry 50. _

 

_ When I came home today, I found Aurora crying. She cried and cried and cried. I rocked her, I fed her, I changed her diaper. I cuddled her, read a story to her and did everything I knew - but to no avail.  _

_ Old Salma appeared at our door and to my great surprise the cranky old woman gave me a root and told me to make Aurora chew on it. “She’s teething.” she said, “I don’t know about vampire babies, but when I was a young girl my children both had it. The teeth are growing and it makes them be in pain. The root is good to numb the pain.” she explained to me.  _

 

_ I was more than glad when her advice proved right. Aurora is chewing on the root right now and she looks a lot happier.  _

 

_ I wonder how human parents do it. Taking care of a child barely provides any chance to sleep or have a moment to oneself. In a sense I guess I can be glad that I don’t need to rest.  _

_ On the other hand it surprises me how peacefully Aurora sleeps. She seems to get tired from playing and although it is different from what I know of human children, it is clear she is a little human when it comes to sleep. Maybe because Daria slept for several hours a day? _

  
  


_ Entry 51 _

 

_ It’s Aurora’s first birthday. I know it should be a happy day, especially because she is growing up and will not be stuck in a baby’s body forever.  _

_ But it is also Daria’s deathday. I can barely bring myself to write about it, but even after a whole year without her my heart keeps breaking. I let Aurora touch the gravestone of Daria, I know she won’t remember it, or her mother for that fact, but I hope she will grow up to see how much Daria loved her.  _

  
  


_ Entry 52. _

 

_ Riv is growing impatient. We all can see it and while he kills one man after another I know that I, too, am on his list. With Daria dead I have to make sure our little girl will survive. If not for me or for Daria then at least so she can find a place for herself. It is hard to look at her when she resembles her mother so much. Yet at the same time it feels like a part of my beloved Daria is still in this world.  _

 

_ I convinced Karliah to take care of her when Riv finally decides to kill me off. She might not be the most trustworthy woman and Daria would not have liked it, but she is the only one willing to at least feed Aurora.  _

 

_ If you ever read this, my little flower, know that you will never be alone. I may be dead soon, trapped in Molag Bal’s realm, but I know your mother is watching you from up there, holding her hands above you to protect you from the sun. One day you will find your happiness, I dearly hope for it.  _

 

_ Love Papa _

  
  


The journal ended here and Casavir pointed out that this was the same story they had encountered in the previous village. 

“The man is long dead, beheaded by this Riv. If the mother died in childbirth...” He looked sad. There was not much he knew about the man in the diary, but after travelling with vampires he knew they were not all bad. This man had loved the human woman and despite the diary giving away only little of his feelings it was clear he was worried for the child. 

 

“What do you think happened to her?”, Cara asked quietly after Cleora finished reading. 

They all had returned to the trailer for dinner and Senna was sleeping upstairs. 

“Do you think she died, too?”

 

"Dear Mara, I hope not!" Cleora exclaimed. "That would be.... too tragic, even if the child is a vampire."

 

“If we are lucky we find out more. It is a very unusual child after all, there will likely be more scriptures and documents about her.” Luc stated. The story intrigued him as well. Not only was the story heartbreakingly sad, but also it reminded him so much of their friends. Bishop and Drea could be like those two. If Bishop ever lost himself to the beast… now there was another way of getting his loved one killed: Letting his love for her lead to a child, as unlikely as it was.

 

Cleora placed the journal on the table, she prayed that the goddess of love and compassion could somehow grant peace to the parents, and that the child was alright.

Cara was silent too, and absentmindedly touched her belly. What sacrifices mothers are willing to give in order to see that their children would be safe? Though in her case, it was only to see that Tyran's seed would never grow in her. She had been determined to see that no child would suffer in that hell she went through.

"Here, darling one", Luc said as he poured tea for everyone.

Cara lifted her head and smiled to Luc before she glanced at everyone.

"Should we think on what to do with the graveyard?"

 

“Well, given how we didn’t find anything about the usual burial rites we might want to simply plant flowers and ash yams.” Casavir said. 

 

“And make sure the dead will remain dead.” Bishop added. He was inspecting the jewellery Senna had found, finding it was quite good quality. He could not wait to tell Senna what a great treasure she had found there. Of course he knew she would not really know what to do with the money, but luckily there were always him and Drea to teach her. 

  
  
  


The graveyard looked decent after they had finished planting flowers and ash yam on the graves. Cleora offered a mournful song, sang in a language that none of them had never heard before, but even so, it was beautiful and it soothed their hearts, and hopefully the souls of those that had died.

 

As the last note still resonated in the air, Cleora placed her arms down as she had held them in a gesture of a prayer.

"I pray to Arkay that he will guide these souls to their eternal rest, and to goddess Mara to grant them mercy in her benevolence", she finished the little ceremony before turning to the others.

"Auntie, that was soooo beautiful!" Senna praised.

"I didn't know you can sing so beautifully", Cara added. "What language is that?"

"It is the language of my people", Cleora answered. "The Lunari elves."

 

"We are rather reclusive, and there are very few of us now", Cleora explained, looking a bit agonized and saddened when they all looked at her dumbfounded.

 

Casavir recalled something about the Lunari. It fell in line with what she had told them about the temple she came from. But…

“Forgive me the question, but if I remember correctly the Lunari elves were a race with hair so light that it was white or a very light blonde. The scripts I read on that might be wrong, of course…” 

 

Cleora glanced at the tresses that went over her shoulder to the front. Dark blue, like the night sky.... 

"Yes, it is true. But... because of my curse, my hair is like this", she replied as she returned her gaze to Casavir. "My hair is originally copperish. Those who are blessed by Lady Mara have that color in their hair."

 

“Like Cara’s hair?” Drea asked curiously.

 

Cleora glanced at Cara and her coppery blonde hair, and shook her head. "No, mine is... like... light carrot. Really light carrot", she admitted sheepishly.

"I think you'd look weally pwetty, auntie Cleo!" Senna beamed a smile at her. "We'll dwive that evil cuwse fwom you in no time!"

 

“Like carrots?” Drea of course thought of food. “That is very orange.”

 

Cleo looked troubled. "It is hard to explain..."

"Maybe we shouldn't linger on it", Cara said hastily. "We should get ready for bed and tomorrow we should move on to the next place."


	55. Aurora

**Aurora**

 

It took them another three weeks to reach another ruined village, with really nothing new to offer, only vague clues and some loot, but that was all. A dragon also decided to bother the group - or more likely it wanted to challenge the dragonborn. The battle was long and grueling, but they managed to kill the beast eventually.

 

They were still in Morrowind but headed towards Cyrodiil border, still following the trail of the vampires from so long ago. The evening was slowly painting the sky to its hues of blue and dark purple as the sun set beyond the western horizon. 

Cleora was making dinner with little Senna's help, Cara fed the horses, and Casavir looked over the journals and tomes they had found within the ruins of the villages. Bishop was making arrows with Drea. Eventually Luc and Cara came inside, and Senna helped to set the table for dinner.

 

Bishop had gotten used to Cleora. Sure, he did still think she was weird for some of her habits, how she was always oh so kind and careful, but it was still better than someone who looked nice but was rotten to the core. From time to time he sat with them when she taught Senna, and Bishop figured it was probably for the best that Senna had her as a teacher. He was not good with this whole teaching and being patient thing. Not when it came to reading and counting anyways. Drea was more so but she, too, had times when she was more negative about things in life and neither of them wanted to give Senna the feeling the world was out to kill her. So it was good that the daedric looking woman and the prissy paladin were more positive. Not to forget Cara. She was all over Senna and Bishop had the feeling it was because of her condition with the poison and all. It was clear she would want a kid with Luc, even when they never said it aloud. 

 

And then there was Casavir. He was… not as bad as it had felt all these years. Sure, Bishop had promised to  _ be nice _ to the paladin for the bow and all, but that was not the only reason anymore. He took care of Senna and made her happy but still sent her back to Bishop. As if Bishop was better as a… father figure? 

He wasn’t sure, but it was clear the paladin was not out to steal Senna from him and much to Bishop’s surprise Casavir saw it as Bishop’s decision when it came to Senna’s life. If she wanted something and asked the paladin he sent the girl to Drea and Bishop. Drea had told him that was the thing about kids, that they would test their borders and try to slither around things like bedtime or eating their vegetables and the parents had to make sure to not disagree in front of the child. Casavir kept out of it to help them be good parents to Senna, trusting that Bishop would make the right decisions for her. It meant something to Bishop, even when he wouldn’t say that aloud.

 

"Dinnew's weady!" Senna announced with a beaming smile. Then she scurried to wash her hands in the bathroom.

They all joined around the table, Senna sat between Bishop and Casavir. She glanced at the others. "Will we visit Mama's family when we get back to Cywodiil?"

"We thought of going to the Imperial City and see if Armand is there. He could give us a lift down the Niben Bay to Leyawiin, where we can easily enter Elsweyr." Luc explained. 

 

“And what about the trail? There is still Black Marsh.” Drea replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love to see my family, but I would love even more if Bishop could sleep again at night.”

 

"Considering the ruins we've found so far, I think Black Marsh is destroyed as well, it's no use going there", Luc replied.

"But you don't know that for sure, do you?" Bishop asked.

"No, but think about it. Argonians aren't exactly welcoming strangers to their lands, especially vampires or the like", Luc reasoned. "I doubt a village full of vampires would survive an army of argonians who are immune to their ailments, capable archers and stealth kills."

Cara was quiet, but could only agree. Black Marsh would not be a safe place to go.

 

Casavir nodded. “That is true, at least from what the documents tell they have kept a low profile in Black Marsh. I… would still advice we follow them, though. I am still somewhat worried for that little girl. Well, she would be way older than any of us but she is still a child without parents. In a sense..”

Casavir looked strangely troubled, more than he would as a paladin, but they all knew by now that he had not taken his vows because he had to, but because he was honestly concerned for people. Especially those who needed someone.

 

"So, Black Marsh?" Cara asked to confirm their next destination, then she bit into a slice of bread.

 

Bishop nodded carefully. Senna had already no other children to play with and it would be worse if they went further south. Maybe they should bring Senna to Drea’s parents where she would be safe and find friends.

 

"Back to Cyrodiil it is", Cara said.

 

Cleora laughed. “It looks like Cara really does not want to go to Black Marsh even when we have to eventually.”

 

"My papa always told me stories about that place. That there are spiders as large as an ordinary farmhouse and other creatures that can inflict you with so many diseases that you'll end up crippled...." Cara mumbled, swallowing the sudden chicken bone stuck in her throat. The grief was still there, just knowing that her father had done everything in his power, to no avail....

_ If only I had known.... if only I had gone home earlier. _

"He must have told those things to make you obedient, my darling one", Luc chuckled.

 

Of course Cleora noticed Cara’s blight. “I am sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

She looked honestly sorry.

 

Cara shook her head. "No, you did nothing wrong, Cleora. This is... this is my cross to bear."

Luc pulled Cara a bit closer and kissed her forehead.

"I am sure that he is watching over you from the afterlife. Take comfort in that, my Cara."

 

“I... I am sorry, Cara.” Cleora said quietly. “I did not mean to rip your wounds open.”

“Do not worry, Miss Cleora.” Casavir said, “Miss Cara has lost a lot over the past years and only recently had the chance to come to terms with them. Even though her father passed away a while back she only learned about that about a month before we met you. You are not to blame for her loss and the pain that comes with it.”

 

Cleora nodded as a sign she understood and left it at that. She did not mean to further Cara’s pain by asking for the details and even though they had become friends it felt like it was not her place to press the matter. Cara had her beloved to hold her and give her the needed hugs and warmth - in a not so literal sense.

  
  


The next morning their journey continued. After her lessons were over Senna excitedly went to sit with Cara and Luc, singing and laughing and telling them a story. Luc could not help but to smile at the cheerful girl. Like a ray of sunlight she brightened not only his heart but everyone else’s, too. She even managed to cheer Cara up, especially when they talked about horses. Bishop and Drea both did not care much for them and so Cara was Senna’s number one horse friend.

 

“When I gwow up I will have a howse.” Senna said with a determined expression. “But it has to be a good howse that is not scawed of wolves.”

 

Cara chuckled. "Then you need to train your horse not to be scared of them, at least not Karnwyr."

 

“M-hmm.” Senna confirmed and smiled brightly. “Kaanvii” is nice, my howse will not be scawed of him!”

 

Cara smiled to the girl and thought for a moment. As she recalled, her father's horse had been a huge breed, meant for war, but its nature was very timid, and as she remembered, that same breed was easy to handle, even she and Vanna could do it and they had just been children then. Of course their father had been keeping an eye on them...

"If you need any help, then come to me. We'll find you a horse that won't be scared of Karnwyr, and who will take you into adventures."

 

“Thank you, auntie!” Senna beamed. “I pwomise I will be nice to hew. I think I will have a girl howse, boy howses awe too wild.”

 

Cara gently stroked Senna's hair a few times. "Yes, stallions tend to be a bit out of control."

"What a stallion?" Senna tilted her head.

"It's what boy horses are called. Girls are mares. Baby horses are foals", Cara explained.

 

“Awe you a gelding, auntie? A human one? I heawd how Mama and Papa said you like me a lot because you can not have babies. I like you, too, auntie and I think you should not be sad. Maybe uncle Casavir can make you all bettew and you can have a baby.”

 

Cara laughed in order to hide her agony. "Geldings are stallions that cannot make babies with mares, Senna. I'm just…"

 

“So uncle Luc is a gelding?” Senna interrupted her.

 

Luc released an awkward cough. Cara held back her laughter, though it was a struggle.

"I think once we are humans again, Luc will want to keep me in the bedroom...." she said so quietly only a vampire would have been able to hear her.

 

Her and Luc’s eyes met for a moment and although he could not say it out loud because Senna was just a child he confirmed her words with his longing look. 

 

“I am not, Senna. It only is for horses and also it only is for male horses who can not make babies.”

“But you can’t when auntie is sick.” Senna insisted.

“Yes, little flower, but it is not…” 

 

Now that he thought about it it was not only Cara who was unable to have children, As a vampire, although there seemed to be a way given that there was this mysterious vampire child from the journals, he was not able to get into the process of making them. It was surprising that Senna would display such wisdom to see they could not have babies together when Cara was sick and compare it to something so mundane as horse breeding. 

 

“But you have auntie!” Senna invaded his thoughts. “You can’t make a baby with someone else!”

 

“I would never dare to even think of it.” Luc said with slight indignation. “I love only Cara and even if being with her means not to have children of my own I would never want anyone else.”

 

Cara smiled to that, and she dug out the ring she held close to her heart in a necklace. She glanced at Luc adoringly, before she spoke to Senna. "Even if I'm unable to give a child to Luc, I'll make sure to give a home and loving parents to someone who has had similar life to yours, little sunshine."

 

“Like Mama and Papa with me?” Senna asked.

 

Cara nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. Just like Drea and Bishop did with you."

 

Senna smiled to that. In her mind Cara and Luc would make awesome parents. After all they were a great auntie and a great uncle.

  
  
  


The evening came all too soon for Senna this day and not even the hot milk with honey made her sleepy. Drea and Bishop decided it would be best if they all went to sleep for the night, after all they were in a village and it was unlikely something would happen here with the kindness of the people. Drea was glad to be back in Cyrodiil. The Darkelves were not fully unfriendly or rude, but it was clear they did not like outlanders too much. It was such a relief that they were amongst humans again who let Senna play with their children. 

She kissed Senna good night and told her to sleep.

 

Bishop came upstairs, freshly showered and with only a towel around his waist. Drea’s lips parted slightly but she was aware of the little girl next to her. If only…

But instead of seducing Bishop and losing badly as  _ he _ was always the one making  _ her _ lose her senses first, she stood up and walked to the bathroom to do the same. 

 

Bishop knelt down next to Senna’s bed and hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. 

 

“Just one mowe stowy, Papa.” Senna begged. 

 

“No, princess, it’s time for sleep.”

 

Senna looked at him with big pleading eyes but Bishop forced himself to stay calm.  _ She’s trying to convince me and I need to show her it won’t work.  _ he thought.  _ I need to be a good father and teach her that she does not need another story. _

It was not easy to do that. Senna was usually a very sweet girl and rarely disobeyed. But he knew from Drea and from her parents that this would change if they gave her the feeling she could get whatever she wanted by pouting or begging. 

 

“I’m thiwsty.”   
  


“You just had some milk.”

 

“But I’m still thiwsty.” she declared. “Vewy.”

 

Bishop sighed on the inside. He knew she could not be  _ that _ thirsty, but he had promised her she would never go hungry or thirsty. And how bad could it be? She would wake up in the night and go to the bathroom, that was it. 

“Alright, one more cup, but then you promise you’ll go to sleep.”

 

"I pwomise I'll go to sleep wight aftew", Senna said.

 

Bishop let her out of bed and followed her to the kitchen. He could hear Cara and Luc above them, getting ready for bed as well. Casavir still slept in the spot next to them while Cleora had taken the soft sofa by the kitchen. The winged woman moved very careful in the tight wagon but it was best, she had declared, if she did not have to move in the even tighter places. While Bishop filled a cup with water Senna tried to get Cleo to talk to her and Bishop gave the woman a silent sign to not go there.

 

Cleora smiled to the child. "You should be in bed, little one. I'm really tired, so good night. May Lady Mara bless your dreams."

With that, Cleora turned her head slightly and closed her eyes.

 

“Good night, auntie.” Senna said, a little sad that auntie Cleo would not talk to her. 

 

“Your water, Senna.” Bishop reminded the girl sternly.

 

Senna walked to Bishop and took the cup. "Thank you, papa", she said before drinking the water.

 

Bishop waited until she was finished and took the cup of her. 

“Now off to bed. Tomorrow is a new day to play around.”

 

Senna nodded and scurried upstairs.

 

It did not take long for Drea to join them again. Her hair was still moist and she smelled like Skyrim’s mountain flowers. She threw a short glance at Senna who had huddled in and tried to go to sleep before she smiled at Bishop. 

“Should we go to sleep, my love?”

 

Bishop grinned wolfishly. "Sounds like you would not be able to keep your hands off of me, sweetness. But now, off to bed."

The ranger pulled out a white shirt and underwear to put on. After he had, he joined Drea in bed.

 

She gave him a smirk and snuggled into his arms. He moaned quietly as her wonderful warmth wrapped around him. It never failed to make him feel warm and somewhat… dizzy. Well, more than somewhat. It took his all not to nibble on her neck and drink from her. She tempted him, made him want and during those times he often felt something down there as well. Not enough to get hard but he felt it and it made his beast want her even more. Luc was a lucky bastard, he did not have to hold back, did not have to worry about killing his beloved one. 

 

_ Drink.  _

 

His mind commanded him, wanting some of her warm blood. He knew she was willing to give it to him and he knew that was the reason why she had placed herself so that he could reach her neck. Still… It was torture all the same. He needed her blood to stay healthy and yet it harmed her. Little by little, day by day her body lost this blood, blood she needed to sustain her own health. 

And yet she would not take no for an answer. 

 

_ “For Senna.” _ she always said. “ _ If you starve you will hurt her one day.” _

 

She was right. But he hated it. 

His mouth went moist from drool as he turned to her neck and kissed her sensually. 

Without a noise he looked deep into her eyes, seducing her so she would not feel the pain. 

 

Then he sank his teeth into her neck. 

 

Warm blood ran out of the small puncture and the scent - unnoticeable for any human - drove him almost crazy. His beast roared from want, pressed him to drink more, whispering sweet lies to him. That she would be alright, that he could take more, that she was delicious, so sweet and soft and warm…

Bishop yanked his lips off her neck. 

If he could sweat he would have been drenched by now. The beast growled displeased and stared at the small wound at her neck. 

_ Lick it dry... Don’t let it go to waste… _

It was right. Drea’s blood was valuable. He bent down again and licked over her neck, forcing his teeth to stay away. The beast made him suck on her neck anyway. 

 

Once he managed to still his movement Bishop pressed his fingers on the wound and carefully woke Drea from her trance so she could heal it. 

 

He sat by her side silently. As always he felt like he had taken too much even when she denied that.

 

“I’m alright, Bishop. Let’s just go to sleep, yes?”

 

“M-hmm.” Bishop made, still blaming himself. He pulled her close and stroked the back of his hand over her cheek. “I love you, Drea. I love you so much.” he whispered.

 

“I love you, too, Bishop.”, She sounded tired. “Let’s sleep now, okay?”

 

He nodded and forced himself to calm down. He had not killed her. He had not hurt her. It was alright. It was going to be alright. They only had to find the cure and then she would be safe. She would be safe. She would be safe…

With that thought he drifted to sleep, trying to dream of them and Senna in a place of their own. 

  
  
  


Bishop felt Karnwyr's wet nose pressing against his cheek, and the wolf whined miserably. The ranger grunted. The mutt probably needed to go outside. Slowly he opened his eyes and met Karnwyr's gaze.

As soon as the wolf saw his friend was awake, he barked demandingly and hurried downstairs. Bishop carefully moved so Drea would not wake, or Senna, but as he glanced to his side, where Senna would sleep, he found the space empty.

 

_ She’s probably getting rid of that extra water. _ he thought. But something was wrong. There was no sounds in the bathroom and with the very thin walls he would have heard her. 

 

“Senna?” he called out.

 

Karnwyr barked again, and Bishop could hear the wolf pacing around the front door. The wolf scratched it as well, stood up on its hind legs to try and push the door open. The wolf whined and growled like he was in agony.... or worried.

 

Bishop pushed the door open. “Senna?” he called out into the darkness. Karnwyr sprung into motion and Bishop just knew his friend was not in need of a leak, but knew where Senna was. Her scent was there. Almost faded but somehow he could smell her. 

In only his simple shirt and underwear he jumped down and ran after the wolf, following Senna’s scent at the same time.

 

The wolf ran fast, and it soon disappeared into the darkness, till Bishop started to hear his deep growling... and....

"Papa...." the child's whisper was barely audible, even to Bishop, and the ranger hurried as fast as he could, till he froze in place for one second that lasted a small lifetime as he took in the scene.

A child, younger than Senna, was holding his daughter and...  _ drinking _ from her. Senna's heartbeats were barely there now, and Bishop saw how she she was going limp. The child drinking from her was pale, dressed in black and there were red ribbons in her long, raven black hair.

As soon as Bishop grasped the situation, he released a sound that was part growl and part choked exclaim.

"Release her!" he shouted as he ran rest of the distance. It didn't take him any effort at all to yank the little kid off Senna, but as soon as he did that, his daughter fell to the ground, barely breathing... barely able to keep her heart beating.

 

Bishop grabbed her without thinking about anything else. The scent of her blood woke the beast but thanks to Drea’s continuous sacrifice the beast was content enough to be held back by the way stronger emotion of fear and terror about the situation Senna was in. 

 

His daughter. His princess. 

 

He pressed his hand on her shoulder to cover the wound that was way bigger than anything he left on Drea. If he could get her back home, back to Drea, to the potions she stored right next to their bed in case something happened. 

He was already running back, his naked feet not bothered by the stinging pain the ground left. 

Senna needed those potions. The ones that made Drea’s blood recover faster. They could save her.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Senna, just hold on!”

 

He entered the carriage, stumbling inside, so that Cleora woke up from her sleep. She sat up and glanced at Bishop.... and the little sweet girl on his arms, with blood on her clothes. Cleo muffled her gasp of horror.  _ He didn't... do that to her? _

But Bishop was already upstairs.

 

In her terrible state Senna was about to close her eyes. She just felt so tired. And it hurt. It hurt so bad. After all these weeks that she had not been beaten the pain felt so much worse. She had just wanted to help the little girl. Where was she now?

 

“Senna? Senna! Don’t fall asleep, stay with me.” 

 

Papa’s voice was so muffled. He sounded scared. She tried to open her eyes to look at him.

 

“Bishop? What-?!” 

 

That was Mama’s voice. Karnwyr was there, too, wincing. 

 

“She got… There was…”

 

Senna could not make out the words anymore. 

 

“You need to drink this, Senna!” Mama’s voice was worried, too.

 

A cup was put on her lips and it did not taste nice. Senna spilled the disgusting fluid.

 

“Senna, please, you need to drink this!”

  
  


Casavir hit his head once again as he jolted up from his sleep. The commotion in the trailer could only mean bandits ot thugs. He reached for his weapon but then he heard Bishop, Drea and Miss Cleora talking about “drink potion” and “swallow” and right then he already was down the ladder. For a split second he saw a child’s face by the door as he followed the commotion, but he paid it no mind. 

 

"Mara's mercy!" Cleora's concerned prayer sounded through the carriage.

"Leave the gods out this, priestess, and heal my daughter!" Bishop shouted angrily, then his voice was softer. "Senna? Please, my little princess, drink it. I know it's bad, but I'll get you all the honey-nut treats in all of Tamriel just for you when you get better."

Silence, more spilling. 

"Oh gods", Bishop nearly sobbed.

 

Casavir came to a gruesome scene. Senna was covered in blood and so were Bishop’s hands. His first thought was the obvious - Bishop had lost it. But there was no blood on the ranger’s mouth and with all the restraint Bishop had shown it was easily dispatched from Casavir’s mind. Or at least set back as there were more pressing matters. Senna was dying. 

“Move aside!” He pushed Drea out of the way, who was tearing up, clearly too worried to even think straight. Miss Cleora already knelt next to the little girl, trying her hardest to close the inflicted wound on the girl’s shoulder so she would not lose more blood. 

He offered his healing as well, leaving it to Bishop to give Senna the potion that might be able to save her life.

 

"Please, Senna, drink it. Come on...." Bishop pleaded as he held the child's head up and the cup at her lips, slowly trying to make her drink.

 

Of course Cara and Luc woke up to the commotion as well, but hearing there were enough people already taking care of it, Cara hurried to support Drea, who was crying hysterically.

Luc stayed downstairs and sent his prayers to the gods above to spare the little sunshine - mainly because there was no more room for him to be there and help. His gaze then wandered outside, seeing a small child wandering around the carriage. Even he could see the child was... not a mortal.

 

He stared at the child for a moment in confusion before his brain fit the pieces together. The child was so young… four years old, five at best. She had blood around her mouth and Luc figured it had not been Bishop who harmed Senna, but this little girl, as strange as it sounded and felt. Her clothes were dirty - no… they were dusty... as if she had worn them straight for an eternity. The red ribbons in her hair were faded. She looked almost like a doll. A macabre one with the blood all over her. 

But although Luc would have felt hate for anyone who harmed Senna, this girl looked so terrified herself that Luc was sure there was more to this. She did not see him, her eyes were turned to the row of windows that lead to Bishop and Drea’s bedroom where Senna struggled with her life. Her eyes were big. Luc waited right were he was, watching the child. She looked so lost. Where was her family? Had she killed them, too? At her age perhaps restraint was not possible. Maybe she had been snatched from her bed and turned…

 

"Luc?!" Cara called out. "There are some extra potions in the kitchen, could you get them, please?"

Luc searched for the vials and hurried upstairs with them, and gave them to Bishop before backing away. He had forgotten how  _ pure  _ child's blood smelled. He hurried to the kitchen, opened a window and breathed in some fresh air. This was not the right time to lose control. As a precaution, he drank a blood potion, only now realizing that Cara was upstairs... and she was...  _ Casavir is there, and Bishop... and Drea needs someone to hold her in one piece. My darling one can resist. _ The thought filled him with a sense of pride for her.

  
  
  


Bishop tried to keep it together. Senna was his everything and he had not taken care of her. If he only had stayed awake. She would not have been outside. Why on Nirn had she even been outside? His hand held Senna’s little hand tightly. They had washed the blood off her and put her on the big bed where Drea sat on the other side, holding Senna’s other hand. Even compared to Drea’s small female hands Senna’s looked so tiny. So easy to destroy. Senna’s breath came quietly but it had steadied over the last few … minutes? Hours? The sun was still not up so not that much time could have passed, but it sure felt like it. 

He looked at Drea who looked so worried. Her beautiful smile had left and there was deep sadness in her eyes. 

 

_ It’s going to be alright. _

 

He wanted to say it but he was not sure. Even though he could feel Senna’s heartbeat and even when Cleora and Casavir and Cara had told him she was going to be alright as long as she got the potions regularly… he was still worried to oblivion.

  
  


Outside the trailer the little vampire still stood in the very same spot. 

She did not dare to go closer. There was that big man inside, the one that had thrown her against the tree. But there was also the nice girl. Senna. She had been nice to her. She had asked her if she was hungry. 

_ “I’m thirsty.”  _ she had answered. 

_ “It’s alwight. You can have something fwom me. Mama says you have to shawe.” _

So she had bitten the nice girl. She had felt so thirsty. There was so much blood, so good. 

But then the big man had thrown her away and had taken Senna with him. It was not fair. He could not have Senna all to himself. So she had followed. Maybe Senna would come back out. They could play together. Senna was nice. 

_ “Awe you lost?” _

Maybe she was. But maybe Senna would take her with her. If the big man let her. Adults did not like sharing with her. Papa had. He had always told her that she needed blood to grow. But then he had been gone. Karliah had taken her with her but she did not give her much blood. And then Karliah had said it was time to sleep. It was such a dark and scary place where she had slept. 

 

"Are you lost, child?" A man's voice came from the door. It sounded concerned, and kind, but also wary.

Luc saw the little girl startle and as her big eyes meet his, he smiled to her. "Where's your mama and papa?"

 

The girls eyes shot to Luc. For a moment it looked like she wanted to run away and he stopped his approach so he would not scare her. She did not seem to be evil, even when she had almost killed Senna. Gods knew Luc knew how it felt to hurt someone without wanting it. And if the girl had just been turned then it was no wonder she did not know how to deal with it. Not even adults knew it and she… 

 

“My name is Lucias.” he introduced himself. 

 

The girl just looked at him with her big eyes. For a vampire she had really beautiful eyes. Although the same colour her eyes did not hold the predatory stare vampire eyes usually had.

 

Luc crouched a small distance away, still keeping a kind smile on his face. "What's your name, little one?" he asked politely.

 

Should she tell him? He looked nice. And a little like her papa. “Aurora.” She told the nice man. She looked at him skittishly. “Can I play with Senna? She said Aurora can.”

 

Luc didn't show his frown.  _ As I thought. She was the one that did that to the little sunshine. _

"Senna is.... very very sick", Luc explained carefully, making sure to use a neutral voice and apologetic expression, that also showed concern. 

"She can't play with you."

 

Aurora looked sad. She wiped the torn hem of her sleeve over her eyes. 

“But she said we could. She said you have to share when you drink and then the big man took her away.” In a moment of very childlike behaviour she exclaimed: “He can’t have her to himself! Senna said Aurora can drink from her and she said she never has to be thirsty with her Mama and Papa!” A pout appeared on her face.

 

Luc didn't know how to react. It was clear the child had not learned any restraint. And mistaking Senna's offer like that almost cost a small life.

"Yes, sharing is important. But that man was her papa, and you almost took her from him", he said calmly, explaining how it was. He didn't want to blame the child, the circumstances were against her already.

"I'm sure your mama and papa would worry about you just as much if you got hurt, little one."

 

Aurora thought on that for a moment. Her face turned into different types of pouts, frowns and smiles and Luc felt like he was seeing her life in it. Eventually she looked up again. 

“But he can not be Senna’s papa. He is like us. My papa said people like us can not have human babies. He said that is why my mama got sick.” After a short pause she added: “Is Senna sick, too? Like my Mama?”

 

Luc shook his head. "No, Senna is not sick."  _ At least I hope she’s not. _ "Senna is Bishop's adoptive daughter, and he cares for her very dearly. She's his line of hope, when he's about to lose himself."

 

Aurora did not understand what he said. She did not know what adoptive meant, but she knew the bad man could not be Senna’s papa. Papas were nice. And her Papa had told her vampires could not have babies and that she was a miracle. She was his little starlight. That was what Papa had said. And that Mama was a human. Humans were friends, Papa had said. They needed to be treated nice. And Aurora felt that Senna was very nice, too, so she wanted to be very nice to Senna. 

Then there was this losing himself. She did not understand what that meant. Maybe the big man got lost, but he found the house again, so he could not have been lost. 

 

She looked up to the window again. “Does the big man think that Aurora will not share Senna with him?”

 

Luc shook his head. "No, little one. Senna is not... she's not anyone's source for blood. She's our little sunshine, a little girl that wants to be loved and adored." he explained.

It was even more clear that the child didn't understand. And Luc had no right words to give the child either. 

"Bishop was a human once, but he was turned not too long ago. He struggles hard every day to keep his bloodlust away. For little Senna's sake, and for the sake of the woman he loves."

 

_ Bloodlust _ . She tried to remember the word. It was something important.

“Say Mister… is bloodlust when you are very thirsty? My Papa once said when Aurora is very thirsty she need to be careful. But I … I don’t know what he meant. Now Papa is gone.”

She looked sad. 

“Aurora can not ask him anymore.”

 

She tilted her head slightly. “Is Senna’s mama human? Like my Mama? Papa said my Mama was human. That’s why she died. Papa said it is not my fault but he looked sad. He told me my mama was beautiful and nice.”

 

Luc smiled kindly to the child. "Yes, little one. That's what bloodlust is. It's hard to control, and the taste of fresh blood is...", Luc started, but then he stopped and sighed. So the child had no parents. She was the girl from the journals. All alone, with no one to show her the way how to live as a vampire.

"Senna's mama is a human, little Aurora", Luc answered to the child's question. "And she's very worried now because Senna is so very hurt now."

 

“Will Senna get better?” Aurora was honestly worried for the nice girl. She did still not understand that Senna was ‘sick’ because of her, but she wanted to see Senna and help her get better. 

 

Luc had no answer. And though he had lived for a small eternity, with all the things he had learned to keep his demeanor as neutral as possible, no matter the situation, now his face melted to absolute concern. Senna gave him hope, made him  _ feel  _ like a human again. And he saw how happy Cara was when the little girl spent time with her while she drove the carriage or took care of the horses, showing the child how it was done. Sometimes she even allowed the child to brush the horses.

"I... cannot say. She lost so much blood...."

 

Once more Aurora looked very thoughtful. “But my Papa said humans don’t need blood.”

 

"They do, little one. It is the very essence of their life. It is also what sustains our kind." Luc said, then his expression became stern. "You drank from her, didn't you?"

It wasn't a question asked with accusation. It was more like he just wanted to see if the child understood what she had done.

 

Aurora once more was quiet for some time. Then she looked back at him and to the trailer. “Maybe I can give Senna my blood.” Of course she wondered why Senna would give her all that blood when she needed it herself, but maybe it was because her Mama and Papa gave her all the blood she needed. “Senna shared with me, I want to share with her!”

 

Luc's face was shadowed by a deep, thoughtful but also concerned frown.  _ A vampire giving blood to someone human? That can only result in misery and pain. _

"No, child. Giving your blood to Senna won't make her feel any better."

 

Aurora looked sad. “But I want to help.”

 

"I..." Luc started.

"Luc?!" Cara called out to him.

Luc stood up, unsure what to do with the little girl who seemed so lost, but still willing to help, even though she had hurt Senna... almost killed her.

"I cannot decide for the others, but if you wait nearby for a moment, I'll try and explain that you want to help."

 

Aurora looked encouraged and nodded strongly. She waited in the exact same spot.

 

Luc turned on his heels and returned to the carriage. He stepped inside, looking at exhausted Casavir and Cleo.

"How is she?" Luc asked carefully, glancing at the stairs. He could hear Senna's steady breathing, Drea's quiet sobbing, and Bishop's even quieter whispers.

"We know more once she's recovered enough", Cleora answered.

Cara was making tea and Luc stepped to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"We have a small problem", Luc started, and explained what had happened with the little girl that was waiting outside.

 

“Aurora?” Casavir asked, “Like the child in the journals? Do you think it is her?”

 

"She fits the description perfectly, and she herself said that her mother was a human, and that her father was a vampire." Luc replied.

Cara poured tea for everyone, then she took two cups upstairs for Bishop and Drea. On the way up, she glanced outside through a window to see the little girl in the darkness, just standing... and waiting... like a statue with real hair and clothes. But she didn't linger on it. Drea needed something to calm her nerves, so she climbed the rest of the stairs.

 

Casavir stepped outside once Luc had finished. The girl was dangerous but he also understood that there was more to the story than a vampire losing control. 

“She is just a child, Casavir.” Luc said quietly.

“I know.” the paladin replied. “But I need to talk to her and see if we can take her in. We can not leave her outside, she would attack people. Even if Senna gave her blood willingly, which I think was a misunderstanding, and this vampire is good at heart. But we can also not just bring the girl inside when she could lose it and smell Senna’s remaining blood. Give me just a moment with her, you have my word I will not hurt her unless I need to save a life.”

 

Luc followed Casavir hurriedly. The child might be scared if a stranger approached her.

"Casavir, wait! Let me come with you."

 

Aurora looked at the big man that approached her. He was a human. 

  
“Hello Aurora. My name is Casavir and Ser Lucias told me you met Senna earlier and that you drank from her because you were thirsty.”

 

Aurora looked at the man and nodded. “Senna said I could. She said she will share with Aurora. Aurora did not know she needed it herself. Her Papa got angry.”

 

Casavir looked at her closely. The clothes were not exactly torn, they looked more like she had been in a sarcophagus for a long time, much like the dead that were buried in all honours. She really seemed to not be aware what she had caused. 

“Do you often drink from people, Aurora?”

 

She seemed to think about it before she answered.

"I woke up when there were some men making noise. I was so thirsty. And then the lid opened and I sneak out." the child answered. “The others gave Aurora blood before that. Papa always gave me much. He said Aurora has to grow.”

 

Casavir nodded. The journals had described how the man tried to feed her. He had never taken her out to hunt or anything like that. It was likely she did not understand that it was not as pure as she was lead to believe. 

“Senna did not know you needed blood, Aurora. She thought you want to drink water or tea, like a human girl. Senna is a human girl and she does not drink blood. When you drank from her it hurt her. I know you did not want to hurt her, you look like a good girl, but you see, being a vampire is an illness that often makes you hurt the people you like. Because when you get very thirsty and it gets very bad then something inside of you drinks more and more, like you did with Senna. A grown vampire like Ser Lucias or Bishop or Miss Cara can control this bloodlust. Can you control it? Are you still thirsty?”

 

Aurora tilted her head, looking like she didn't quite understand. She pondered on this. She was still thirsty. But control.... what was control? What was this  _ something  _ that made her want more blood?

"I just want to help her get better. She said we can play together."

 

Casavir was unsure how to determine what she was thinking about. It was clear that she had no malicious thoughts but she did not see drinking blood from someone as malicious. He took out his knife and cut himself. Then he watched the girl very closely.

 

As soon as the smell of fresh blood hit the child's nostrils, her eyes started to glow.

"Can I have some, please?" she asked with big eyes.

 

“Are you still thirsty?”

 

Aurora nodded.

 

“Come here, child.” Casavir said quietly. He closed his hand to hide the wound from her.

 

Aurora stepped closer very warily. She glanced at the nice man next to him. Lucias. The man nodded encouragingly.

 

Casavir knelt down so she could look at him on eye level. “Control is when you are very thirsty and smell blood but you still do not drink it. It is a good thing. It can keep nice people like Senna healthy.” he tried to explain. “Do you understand what I mean?”

 

"But my papa always gave me lots of blood when I wanted", Aurora said. 

"Little one, this is an important lesson. I would advise you heed it carefully", Luc said sternly. He had a blood potion with him in case the child would lose control.

Aurora glanced at Luc with a question and then she returned her gaze to Casavir.

"So I can't drink when I'm thirsty?"

 

“Not always.” Casavir said. “You see it is not only important to not drink at all. Remember how you drank from Senna. At some point she became very weak. That was the point where you had taken too much. You have to learn to not reach that point and only ever drink a very little bit, even when you are very thirsty.”

 

"But my papa said starving is not good. That I need to drink."

Luc crouched now and presented the potion in his hand. "Little one, this is called blood potion. It doesn't really quench the thirst all that much, but it keeps it at bay at worst times."

He opened the cork and took a sip before giving it to the girl. "Here, have a taste."

Aurora looked warily at Luc and the vial he was offering, then she snatched the bottle and drank from it. 

The liquid was cold. Not warm and delicious like the blood she had taken from Senna. She swallowed, but looked disgusted.

 

Casavir opened his palm again. 

 

The child's gaze nailed at the bleeding wound and the smell of the fresh blood was enticing. She licked her lips and looked at Casavir pleadingly. "Just a little? Please?"

 

Casavir considered the options. They had to take this child in. She had no-one in the world and if they abandoned her she would kill innocents. The third option was to kill her and that was not something he was willing to do. 

“I will allow you to take just a little of my blood, Aurora. But you have to give me a promise before I do that.”

 

Aurora's face lit with a smile and she nodded firmly.

 

“You have to promise to me that you will stop when I tell you to. And also you have to promise to me that you will never drink from Senna again, nor from the other humans in the wagon unless they allow you to.”

 

Aurora nodded again. "I promise."

"And", Luc added, "you have to promise that you learn to drink those blood potions, as well."

To that the child pulled a disgusted face. "But they smell bad."

Luc couldn't help but agree, but he could try and find a way to make them smell a bit more... pleasant. Blood potions were the last line they had to keep themselves at bay after all. Nothing did beat the taste of fresh blood.

 

Aurora drank from Casavir, till the man asked her to stop. She didn't want to, but they had made a promise, so she obeyed.

"Does this mean Aurora can play with Senna?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

 

“She is still ill and she will be for a while.” Casavir said, healing the cut on his hand. The girl watched with wonder and Casavir smiled at her. He was glad that she had shown restraint, on the other hand she had already drunk Senna almost dry. Only time could tell if she could hold back. 

He took Aurora’s hands in his. “Since you have nowhere to go, why don’t you stay with us? I am sure Ser Lucias can teach you how to hold back when you have to and we can protect you from bad people that might want to hurt you.”

 

Aurora looked puzzled. Casavir's hand was so warm. Different from her papa's, the only hand she remembered holding before falling asleep every day. She glanced at Luc, who smiled at her with kindness.

"We are all good people, little one. And I will teach you how to be a good little girl."

 

Aurora looked at the trailer. Senna was there. She was nice. And these two men were nice. But there was also Senna’s Papa. He had hurt her. She shied back a little. “But Senna’s Papa…”

 

Luc crouched at the child's level. "Bishop only wanted to protect his daughter. He's not a bad person, just a concerned father."

 

“But he threw me against a tree…” Aurora whispered. She remembered the moment when the big scary man had shouted at her and thrown her away. And if Senna was sick because of her then maybe he would hurt her again.

 

Casavir frowned. He could imagine Bishop doing that, it reminded him… a long time ago, the day when Miss Zanah had attacked the Imperial City. When the paladins subdued her Bishop had fought violently and without care for anyone around. Maybe it was simply because he cared deeply for those he loved, too much to concern himself with anyone else. Bishop had probably not even realized that his enemy in this case was a little girl that was unable to defend itself from anything he could do to her.

“I’m sure Bishop will not hurt you again, Aurora.” he said, “Like Ser Lucias said, he only wanted to protect Senna because he thought you were evil.”

  
  
  


While Casavir and Luc tried to convince the little vampire that it was safe to come inside Bishop kept caressing Senna’s hand and face with a heavy heart. Drea had fallen asleep, it had always been difficult for her to stay awake at night and the worry and exhaustion had done the rest. Her warm body had snuggled Senna in, protecting her little girl and warming her. Bishop was glad she had fallen asleep. The worry and sadness in her eyes had hurt even more than his own. He felt guilty. Why? Because if he had not given Senna something to drink in the evening she would not have woken up in the middle of the night and left the trailer. She would not have gotten hurt to the point where she could die. It was his fault. Because he slept even when there was no need to. 

He stroked his hand over her face. She was so cold. Carefully he got up and picked her own duvet up, along with the plush wolf. He placed the rugged wolf next to her and covered her with the extra duvet. Was there any way he could make sure she could get better? Once again in his life he wished he could use magic and heal her. Not that it would help, Casavir and Cleora had done all that was possible and only time could heal her more, but still Bishop felt if he could heal her…

 

He sighed. There was no use in worrying. What was done was done. And there was a more important thing to do. Out there was the monster that had done this to Senna. And he would find it. And kill it. 

He grabbed his bow and arrows and silently left the trailer only to see…

  
  


".... You have a funny home, mister. It's on wheels." A little girl's voice sounded in the darkness, and soon Casavir and Luc emerged with the little girl that had almost killed Senna. 

Bishop frowned deeply, so much that the shadows cast on his face made his eyes gleam even more.

Karnwyr hurried to stand beside him.

"Karnwyr, go back inside and guard Drea", Bishop commanded lowly, and the wolf turned on its paws and hurried back inside.

With slow movements Bishop nocked an arrow and took aim.

 

He inhaled, the innocent-looking monster’s head in his aim. A clean shot. 

 

And yet… 

 

He could not do it. It was such an innocent face. Casavir and Luc were there, talking to this… child… 

Bishop had no idea what was going on but deep down he realized this was wrong. He lowered his bow and exhaled, the arrow unreleased. What was this thing? He had seen it suck on Senna, had seen how it greedily… And yet right now he could only see the face of a little girl. Like Senna. His mouth went dry and he realized Luc turned to him and the older vampire’s eyes widened in panic before he stepped in front of the girl. Bishop dropped his bow. His steps were heavy when he walked forward. 

 

"It's the scary man!" the child whimpered and Luc could feel her clinging to his clothes. Tightly, desperately, seeking safety.

"Bishop...." Luc said in a low voice, the tone was neutral, but there was a hint of warning. "She doesn't know or understand completely what she's done."

 

“Don’t you dare tell me what I should think! This… THING almost killed my daughter!” Bishop’s voice dropped so low it could have competed with Casavir’s in that moment. “Had I not been there just in time she would be dead by now!”

 

"I understand your pain, I really do." Luc explained compassionately. "Maybe not... in the same sense as you do, but I have felt just the same desperation as you right now. But even so, I still think she deserves a chance to redeem herself."

The child's clutch tightened even more, and Luc could feel her trembling.

"She's scared and lost, just like your little Senna was."

 

“SCARED? LOST?” Bishop shouted. “YOU ARE TRYING TO PROTECT THIS MONSTER! She… she tried to kill my daughter! MY DAUGHTER!

 

None of them had ever seen Bishop like this. Not even when they had been in the Imperial City all those years ago with the woman he loved and tried to protect. Casavir swallowed hard before he was able to speak up.

“She did not want to harm Senna, Bishop. Senna wanted to help her. She is just a child, not even knowing how dangerous she is. If anyone is to blame then it is us for not teaching Senna enough about the dangers of leaving the trailer in the middle of the-”

 

“I DON’T CARE FOR YOUR FUCKING-”

 

“Bishop?!” 

 

That was Drea’s voice. Bishop turned around to see her pale face by the trailer’s door. Her eyes were wide and he felt his anger fading, leaving only worry. 

“Sweetness…” he whispered.

 

“What is going on? Why are you…?” Her eyes fell on the little girl at Luc’s side. So fearful, so skittish. “Who is this?”

 

Luc glanced at the child at his feet. She looked so scared, the poor thing. He crouched at her level and smiled encouragingly. 

"Why don't you introduce yourself, little one?"

Aurora hid herself behind him only peeking over his shoulder at the adults.

 

The girl was so scared she was unable to speak. It was no surprise when Bishop basically had just said she was an evil creature and shouted as if he wanted to kill her. 

 

Drea, being the ever gentle soul she was - and not knowing that it had been this little girl who did this to Senna - came closer and just like Luc and Casavir earlier, introduced herself. 

“Hello there, little one. I’m Andre-” 

 

Then she saw the vampiric eyes. 

 

“Is she…” her voice was thin.

 

"She's the monster that tried to kill our little sunshine", Bishop explained, his voice so full of disdain and anger it made the little girl whimper as she hid herself completely behind Luc.

 

“You did… did that to our little Senna?” Drea looked up to Luc and then to Casavir. “Does she… understand what… what she-” Tears moistened her eyes. “- did to Senna?”

 

“No.” Casavir replied. “From what we found out so far Senna offered her something to drink because she thought the girl was lost and she misunderstood Senna’s offer. Andrea… this girl is the one from the journals. She is Aurora.”

 

Drea looked back at the girl that was hiding completely behind Luc now. 

 

“She has no-one left, Andrea.” Luc said quietly. He knew Drea would be able to see  reason if he only explained it to her. “She never learned what her illness really is, never learned that drinking from others harms them.”

 

Drea sank down, trying to comprehend what Luc and Casavir told her. Of course she loved Senna but if what her friends said was true then there was no way she would lay hand on this girl. Because if it was true then she was only that. A little girl. 

 

She crouched and got closer to the skittish girl. “Senna got very ill because of what you did, little one.” she said quietly. “But… I promise we won’t hurt you. Bishop won’t hurt you either, I promise.”

 

Aurora only trembled and clutched Luc's clothes, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"But... but... the scary man already hurt me..." she whimpered.

"Because he was protecting the one he loves, little one", Luc said, gently stroking her hair to comfort her. 

Bishop grimaced to hide his guilt. Then he turned on his heels and hurried back to see how Senna was. He prayed Karnwyr was keeping her warm, watching over her....

 

Drea reached out to the girl. “I promise he won’t do it again.” 

She looked up to the other two men and saw Bishop returning inside. 

“How about… how about we talk about what you did later and right now you stay with Luc? He is very nice and will never let anyone hurt you. You can come inside and have some nice warm tea. Would you like that?”

 

Aurora did not know what tea was but the woman said it was nice and she said Aurora was allowed inside and could stay with the nice man. So she nodded carefully.

 

Luc straightened his back, and along with that notion he lifted the child to sit on his arm.

"You can stay right there with me, little one", he said with a kind smile on his face as he walked towards the wagon.

 

Aurora was still scared of Bishop but to her relief the man was nowhere to be seen when Luc brought her inside. Instead there was a lady with big black wings and horns and a nice lady with a very pretty smile. Luc told her she was Cara, his lover. Like Mama had been Papa’s lover. That did make sense to her, because nice men like Papa had pretty lovers like Mama.

The lady was very nice, too. She gave Aurora a hug and stroked over her head. 

 

"Hello there, little one", Cara greeted. "I'm Cara.  That lady over there", she gestured towards Cleo, "is Cleora."

The young elven priestess glanced at the child, noticing her tattered clothes and dusty demeanor.

"I think a proper bath is in order", Cleo suggested. "As for dry clothes that would suit her...." she went into silent ponder.

 

“Maybe she can have some of Senna’s clothes for the time.” Casavir suggested quietly with a look at Drea. 

 

“Think again.” Bishop growled, appearing at the staircase. “I don’t care if she’s just a little girl. She does NOT get anywhere near Senna.”

 

Aurora clinged to Luc, whimpering as the evil man was there again. Luc gently stroked over her back.

 

Drea looked at Bishop, then back at the others. “I think Cara should give her a bath. I will get you some of Senna’s clothes, but I have to agree. It would be dangerous to let her come upstairs. If Senna loses even one more drop of blood…”

 

Cara opened her arms to the little girl. "Come here, little one."

Aurora hesitated and clung onto Luc. 

"I promise you won't get hurt." Cara said solemnly.

Luc stepped closer and encouraged the girl to go with Cara. After some coaxing, Aurora finally agreed to get in Cara's arms and the two went to the bathroom.

Cleo started to make some tea for everyone.

  
  


Drea went upstairs where Bishop sat on the bed and had tucked Senna in protectively, sitting in front of her in a way that made sure that if the vampire even dared to come up here she would not get to Senna. 

 

“Are you alright?” Drea sat down next to Bishop and looked at Senna for a moment before her eyes turned to him. 

 

Bishop grimaced, swallowing his tears and then he pressed his head in his hands, leaning forward, showing the worry and weakness that was caused by this unfortunate incident.

"If my little princess dies.... I swear I'll wage war against all the gods in order to bring her back!" he choked. "That little monster....!" he spat and then he winced.

 

Drea embraced him. “It’s not… I mean… She does not even understand it, right? We should try to give her a chance. Senna will be alright. She will get better. I just know it.” 

Of course that was not quite right, Drea was only trying to encourage Bishop. But she knew he needed this. He needed to believe Senna was going to get better in time. That he had not failed her in any way. 

 

Bishop leaned his head against Drea, then he turned so that he was able to hide his face so that he could cry without anyone seeing it.  _ My little princess.... _

 

Drea kissed him gently on the shoulder, then she moved her face to his and placed a kiss on his lips. “She will be alright.” she promised quietly. “Because you saved her. Again.”

 

Bishop swore he must have looked miserable. Not the hardened ranger that always kept his beloved one away from danger, but a man.... a father that was concerned to the brink of tears for the well-being of his child. It was... not what he had expected to feel. But seeing his little sunshine so weak and frail, pale and barely holding onto life was just.... heartbreaking. Even as a vampire he could feel every ounce of pain this caused. And it was... just like back then, in the Imperial City when Zanah had died... 

"It was... all thanks to Karnwyr. If he hadn't woken me up...." the ranger hiccupped. The wolf at Senna's side wagged his tail slightly before returning his attention to the sleeping pup. He would guard her, as his friend and alpha had ordered.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Bishop. No-one could have prevented it. I am just glad you were there in time. And that you knew what you had to do. You are always there when we need you. Always protecting us.” She stroked over his head, feeling the soft tuft of his hair. “I will get some clothes from Senna's wardrobe for the girl and then I’ll get back to warming Senna. Or you could get the clothes. Would you do that?”

 

Bishop wanted to refuse. That little monster would not wear his little princess's clothes. But.... as he thought about it... long and hard… somehow he felt Drea was right. He would make sure this ...girl… stayed away from Senna, at least for now, but in the end it was true. The child needed to know what was wrong to do something evil. If what Cas and Luc had said was right - and he had no reason to distrust them - then she was not even aware of Senna’s condition. And Bishop had a part in that. He had torn her off and rushed off with Senna. He knew what it was like to drink from a human being. When it happened he did not see the person. there was only the blood. The need to drink. Nothing else. 

And then he remembered how he had pulled the girl off of Senna. He had thrown her. At least… he thought he remembered throwing her… Had he really done that to a child? His mouth went dry and he felt faint. 

 

“I… I think… I think I hurt her…” he whispered. “The girl… I…” 

 

“It’s alright, Bishop.” Drea did not want him to go on a guilt trip. Whatever had happened the girl would be alright. Vampires healed and she had looked physically alright. The scars on her relationship with Bishop would stay for a long time, but Drea was sure Bishop would find a way to gain her trust.

“Just find some clothes and give them to her. And remember to be nice. Tell her you are sorry for being angry and that you are just very worried for Senna. Alright?”

 

Bishop nodded, and gave Drea a quick kiss. "Keep our sunshine safe and warm for me, sweetness." he pleaded. His gaze wandered over to Karnwyr, who had lain down next to Senna, keeping a keen eye on her. Bishop ruffled the wolf's head gently before he stood up and looked through Senna's clothes for something that would fit to the skinny little vampire girl.

 

When he had found something he glanced to the bed again where Drea snuggled Senna’s little body into her arms. There was another strong tug in his chest and he clenched his fists, feeling the clothes. Then he stepped down the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

  
  


As Cara carried the little girl inside the small bathroom, she carefully put her down and started to fill the bathtub. Then she kneeled and smiled in a motherly manner to the child. 

"Let's take off those clothes, little Aurora. And the ribbons. Don't worry, we'll clean them and see if we can patch them."

 

Aurora was still scared but the lady was nice. She struggled with her clothes and when Cara helped her the old dress revealed a pretty little girl - if very pale - with a rather healthy body. Cara felt relieved to see the child had no scars and looked like she had been well-fed. Then again it was a vampire and the mere looks could be all wrong. She remembered the journal of the man. He had written about how he raised her and how he had given her love and care. Maybe if they kept this girl they could teach her what was good and what was bad. 

 

Cara’s thoughts were interrupted by Aurora who looked at the tub. At the soap on the side in fact. “Smells like flowers.” The girl said and pointed at the soap.

 

Cara smiled. "Yes, it is made from mountain flowers that grow all around Skyrim", she explained as she took the piece to show it to her. "It's my favourite scent as well. Along with roses."

She helped the child into the warm water and sat by the side of the tub.

 

When she realized the water was warm Aurora’s eyes almost fell out. She looked really adorable like this. 

“Warm.”

 

Cara took a sponge and soaked it in the water before wiping it over the child's shoulders. She was so... small and fragile, but it was only a facade. Vampires were stronger, even if the vampire was a child.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she asked. She inspected the child's hair in case she had lice, but she didn't see any of those pesky things. Maybe they didn't care for an undead's hair.

 

Aurora curiously reached for the soap and it slid into the water where she began to chase it with her hands. “Flower!” 

She exclaimed cheerfully when she caught it with her tiny hands. 

 

Cara chuckled and continued washing the child with the sponge, using careful and gentle movements.

"Would you like me to wash your hair with that? You'd smell like flowers then, little one."

 

“I smell like flowers?” Aurora seemed to like that.

 

Cara smiled and nodded. "Yes, little one. Could you give me that piece of soap, please?"

As the child did, Cara rubbed some in her hands and then she gently started to wash the child's hair, soaping her hands over and over till all of the raven black strands of hair were properly soaped. Cara had asked Aurora to keep her eyes closed while she did that to prevent any going in her eyes.

Then she carefully washed the soap away, rinsing it off over and over, till the child's hair was clean from dirt and soap. Lastly she soaped Aurora's whole body. The water was slowly getting cold, so they should finish before it would become too uncomfortable.

 

In that moment there was a knock on the door. Aurora tensed up a bit, but not a lot. She looked content with the nice water and Cara and the soap.

 

Cara stood up and opened the door ever so slightly, and was surprised to see Bishop behind it. Her gaze dropped to the man's hand that gripped some clothes from Senna's wardrobe.  _ I was sure he'd be the last one to bring anything to Aurora. _ Cara thought.

She heard Aurora's whimper, and the water splashing, as the little girl curled into a ball at the sight of Bishop.

Cara hurriedly grabbed a large, fluffy towel and wrapped it around the child. "It's alright, little one. Bishop won't do anything to you. He's just bringing you some clean clothes." she explained in a kind manner.

 

“Can I… come in?” Bishop’s tone was surprisingly gentle.

 

Cara could feel the child hiding behind her and clinging to her clothes. The poor thing. 

"Of course... if you can hold your anger long enough." Cara stated, her tone neutral, with a hint of warning. Of course she understood Bishop's pain. For the love of Mara, she had felt it too, but in her case it was far different. She had feared for the future of the child she had once carried inside of her, and in her desperation she had decided that it was better to get rid of the baby than bear it and give birth.  _ Tyran would have done something horrible to her... or him.... _

She gently started to stroke Aurora's back to soothe her. It was the only thing she could do right now.

 

Bishop was not sure how to do this. It was not like it had been with Senna. He had hurt this little girl, it was only natural that she was terrified of him. Remembering how he threw her around it felt like he was the monster, not her. This feeling was even more potent now that the girl cowered in the tub and tried to hide behind the towel that soaked wet. 

“Hello uhm… Aurora.” he started, looking to Cara for encouragement.

“I… I came to… to say I’m sorry for…”  _ throwing you around like a monster that I thought you were? _ “...for hurting you and… saying things that… scared you. I…” 

This was so hard. 

“I am Senna’s papa. I love her very, very, very much. When I saw you hurting her I just... I lost control and I only wanted to protect her. I… I’m sorry I hurt you. Really. Senna would probably be sad if she knew I hurt you.” He swallowed hard. Senna who always wanted for everyone to be happy. Which was why she lay upstairs… like this. 

“You…” he continued. “You hurt her very much. I know you… you didn’t want to, you probably don’t even understand what you did… I just… I just want you to know I will not hurt you, alright? I just want to protect my little sunshine. She means the world to me.”

 

Cara smiled to Bishop. He had changed so much since the last time she saw him... in her dreams. He was... softer now.  _ Probably all thanks to Drea's influence. _

She glanced at the child, still stroking her gently. The poor thing was still cowering and trembling, and her little hands clenched at her clothes to make sure she would not leave her alone with that scary man. 

Cara gestured Bishop to place the clothes on the small stool at the side.

"I'm sure she'll give you an answer once she's collected enough courage, Bishop", Cara said, smiling to the ranger as a sign that she approved his effort. 

 

Bishop looked at the girl in the tub. He thought about leaving but - being Bishop - he just felt like he did not want to. He wanted the girl to know he was not a bad guy. Like his father. 

“I... brought you some clothes.”

He showed her the dress and the other things. Her nose twitched a little as if she took in a scent. Bishop knew it well, Karnwyr did it and Luc and Cara had done it many times, too.

 

“Smells like Senna.” Aurora mumbled.

 

“Yes.” he confirmed. “Those are Senna’s. But… you need clothes, right? I’m sure Senna would want to share them with you. You… you can thank her when she wakes up if you like, yes?”

 

Aurora looked up at him and although it was clear she was still scared she carefully reached out and took the clothes. Then she accidentally dropped them into the water and exclaimed.

Bishop reached over hastily and tried to save them, but to no avail. 

Both of them looked down at the wet garments abashed.

 

Cara picked the wet raiments up and hung them to dry. "Let's get her something else. Those won't do now."

Aurora looked sheepish.

 

“Yeah…” Bishop said. “Don’t worry uhm… Aurora. I’ll get you new ones.”

He left the small bathroom and went back upstairs to search for a new set of clothes.

  
  


Aurora looked after him. He was scary but just now he had not hurt her. He had even given her something. While Cara let the water out of the tub and then took yet another towel to rub her dry the little girl had a pondering expression on her face.

 

"Bishop is not a bad person", Cara explained quietly as she dried the little girl thoroughly. "He's scary sometimes, he can be rude and rough, but underneath all that is a man who really cares about his loved ones. He's a worried papa now, just like yours was I'm sure."

 

Aurora thought about her Papa. She missed him. With a sniffle she snuggled into Cara’s arms.

 

Cara was surprised at first, but soon enclosed the little girl inside her embrace. She pressed her cheek against the top of her head and gently stroked her back to comfort her.

"It's alright, little one. We'll keep you safe." she promised. "You just need to learn to control yourself among humans."

  
  


Bishop returned to give Cara the clothes, but he did not pressure the child again. He left to keep watch over Senna and Drea, all night, glad to see Senna waking up for a moment and seeking his hand. He made her drink more of the potion, encouraging her and kissing her head. She was asleep again before he could lay her head down on the pillow again. 

 

After that he listened into the kitchen where only Cara and Luc sat with the girl. Casavir and Cleora had gone upstairs, trusting the two vampires could handle the situation. Cleora slept on Cara’s and Luc’s bed for the time so that the girl could feel safe with only the two nice vampires she liked in the kitchen. 

 

Luc had made some more tea and he was glad to see how much Aurora liked the warm drink.

 

"It's so warm!" Aurora said with a smile as she drank more.

"Can you smell the flavour, little one?" Luc asked, sipping some himself.

Cara took a sip as well, only to notice it was rose tea.  _ Oh Luc, always the romantic!  _

 

The girl sniffed for a bit but then she shook her head and looked at Luc.

 

Luc chuckled and he walked over to a shelf and took a book about plants. Senna and Cleora had often browsed the book during their lessons, and the little girl would then come to them to tell about all the plants she had learned about. He flipped the pages till he found a page about roses.

"Here, little one", he said as he showed the child the page with beautiful, realistic picture of a blooming rose. "This is a rose. I grow them in my garden and make all sorts of things from them. This tea, soaps, perfumes, oils for hair and skin... If we ever return to the Rift, I'll make sure to show you a real one."

 

“The Rift?” That sounded like a scary place. But the flower smelled nice…

 

Cara started to talk about the hold in great detail. About the forests, about the small settlements, about the city itself, leaving out the fact that it was riddled with corruption. She also described Luc's mansion to the girl, and then she told her about the little kitten they had found.

"....Camilla is now with my little sister. The little ball of fluff thought my mother needs her purrs more than I do." she finished the story.

 

Luc smiled at Aurora’s big eyes. She looked so adorable now. The sun began to rise, though, and to both his and Cara’s surprise the girl yawned. 

 

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Cara asked. She glanced at the sofa that was free. She rose to take a pillow and a duvet from a cabinet and made a bed for the child to sleep on. "You can sleep here for now. Once everyone else is awake-" she said, and Luc opened his mouth to finish the sentence. "I'll carry you to somewhere more proper, where the noises won't bother you too much."

 

Aurora followed Cara to the soft sofa and when her small body snuggled into the blanket she looked so delighted that Luc felt a powerful beat in his chest. So did Cara. She leaned down and kissed Aurora’s head. It was strange that a vampire would get tired, but then again they knew of her story. Maybe things were not all that simple and if she needed to sleep - or simply wanted - then perhaps it was best to give her a bed. 

 

Cara covered the child properly and sat at the edge to caress the child's cheek, lulling her to sleep. She hummed the melody of her favourite lullaby as well.

  
  


Aurora fell asleep peacefully. Luc carefully moved the blanket over her head to protect the child from the sun that would soon come out. None of them knew how much she would be affected by it.  Then he left Cara with Aurora and walked upstairs to see after Bishop. It was no secret to him that the ranger had not slept an ounce. 

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

Bishop sat in front of Senna and Drea, his gaze nailed at Senna. He had watched her breathing, listened to her heart beats all night long... or more like a small eternity.

"She's so weak still...." he answered quietly. "She woke up a few times during the night, and I made her drink more potions, but she's so weak..." at that moment his voice cracked and he pressed his head down against, his gaze now nailed at his clenched fists that rested on his lap. 

 

“Don’t worry, Bishop. I know it looks bad, but I have seen people recovering from even that much blood loss. Senna is a strong little girl and quite healthy. I am sure with a little time she will get better. And I am sure Aurora will understand that she can not drink from Senna, nor will she hurt Drea, I’m sure. She just did not know what she was doing, as impossible as it sounds.”

 

Bishop didn't answer to that. He could not muster any voice to say anything, not when he found himself praying, maybe for the very first time in his whole life. For someone like him - who had lost his faith a lifetime ago - to pray with all of his unbeating heart.  _ Would any god answer to a vampire's prayer?  _ he wondered as he looked back up at his daughter. He reached out and touched Senna's cheek with a feather light touch.  _ Still so cold... and so fragile.... _

 

Luc smiled gently. The ranger had changed, Cara would say. But to Luc he had not changed at all. He had been just as loving towards Andrea, the day that they all had first met. That night the ranger had kept watch over her, worried the vampires would want to drink from her. He was a compassionate man even when he rarely ever showed it. 

“You have my word that I will teach Aurora to not go to Senna for blood. I don’t know how we can fully make sure to raise her without blood, but we will find a way. Andrea is already giving you her blood, isn’t she?”

 

That made Bishop jolt and glance at Luc with widened eyes.  _ So he figured it out. Of course... he’s more observant than I thought. _

Bishop frowned. "You'll keep that to yourself. If Casavir finds out, he'll flip."

 

“I think he already knows, Bishop. We all do. To Cara and me it might be the most obvious because you are calmer when she gives you blood. Like last night. Without that you would hardly have been able to save Senna from yourself.”

 

Bishop relaxed and returned to sit on his spot. Karnwyr's ears twitched and the wolf raised his head. Bishop ruffled the wolf's fur behind the neck and ears before the wolf stood up.

"Could you let Karnwyr outside to do his business?" Bishop pleaded quietly. "I... I need to stay here...."

 

Luc nooded and let Karnwyr out but he returned right after and sat down next to Bishop. 

“There is something I wanted to talk about, Bishop. I know you have your mind elsewhere right now, but it is important.”

 

Bishop nodded. "I'm listening." he said quietly as he watched Senna's breathing. It had quickened only slightly. It was possible the girl would wake up again soon. Bishop stood up and took a few vials of different potions and placed them nearby in case he needed to give to her.

 

“Aurora has no family. No-one that takes care of her…” Luc stated carefully.

 

Bishop hummed, and it was unclear whether he did it to acknowledge Luc's words or that he knew it from the journals they had salvaged.

 

“She will stay with us, Bishop. I will not let her leave. I know we can protect both of them now that we know about Aurora and that she needs to be watched. Will you allow it?”

 

Bishop's fists clenched again, but only for a moment before he relaxed.  _ Just another lost child, all alone and scared, not knowing anything...  _

"As long as she won't touch my little princess, I-" Bishop started but then Senna's eyes fluttered open. 

"Papa...?" the child whispered so weakly it broke Bishop's heart. He gently took Senna's head and supported it while he carefully helped her drink the potions he had reserved.

"Hush, my little sunshine. Just rest. Papa's not going anywhere. I'm right here with you and your mama. So just rest, sweetheart."

Bishop placed a soft kiss on Senna's forehead but the girl had already fallen asleep again.

 

Luc smiled. “Do not worry, Bishop. I will make sure this will not happen again. I was thinking it might be best if Cara and I stayed awake at night from now on and only sleep a little during the day. Aurora seems to be tired then, at least she went to sleep for now. If Cara and I stay awake at night and you and the others are there during the day I am sure she will not harm Senna, even by accident.”

 

Bishop only nodded as he placed Senna's head on the pillow and covered her with the duvets.

 

Luc left the man to himself again.


	56. Little Moonshine

**Little Moonshine**

 

When the sun stood already high Drea woke up and immediately checked on her little girl. Senna was pale, but her breath came steadily and Bishop told her of the potions Senna had been drinking. Their little sunshine had slept for the whole morning now, calm and sweetly. Her plushie was clutched in her arm and she seemed to pout. 

Drea smiled and stroked over Senna’s face. It was going to be alright now. 

 

Then her thoughts wandered to the other child. The little girl Luc had brought inside last night. 

“Where is she, Bishop?”

 

"Sleeping downstairs", Bishop answered, then he explained what he and Luc had talked about.

 

“She is really asleep? That certainly is…” Drea was not sure what to think about it. Her stomach decided another question was more important. 

 

Bishop kissed Drea on the cheek. "Stay with our little princess. I'll bring us something to eat." With that the ranger stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

 

He could see the little vampire awake. Aurora hid under the blanket the moment she saw him, but she poked her nose out.

“Is Senna all better?”

 

"No", came the answer. Bishop's voice was low and the worry in him made him sound icy. He prepared some sandwiches and poured some tea.

 

Aurora looked discouraged. “I help?”

The others watched the exchange.

 

Cara opened her mouth when Bishop glanced at the child, but to her surprise Bishop's gaze was... oddly warm. Not quite accepting, but something else.... forgiving? 

Bishop placed the plate and cups on a tray and then approached the little girl, who immediately hid underneath the blanket, curling up into a ball.

Bishop crouched next to the sofa.

"When Senna can keep her eyes open longer, I might need help keeping an eye on her... as long as there's an adult with you."

 

Aurora looked at him from beneath the blanket. “I come help! Please?”

She carefully stood up, still hiding under the blanket and looked to the staircase. “I be nice! I am not thirsty!”

 

Bishop hesitated. Karnwyr was there, and Drea.... feeling lost at the decision, he sought help from the others.

 

Casavir was the first one to speak up. 

“I think maybe it could help… if she saw what it looks like if she loses herself.” He gave Bishop a meaningful look. “And maybe Senna will get better with a friend by her side.” He said a little louder so that Aurora would hear it well.

 

“I think that is a good idea.” Luc supported Casavir’s idea. “But remember to do what Bishop tells you, alright, little one? Senna needs a lot of sleep now and if you feel thirsty you come right back to Cara and me, yes?”

 

The little girl nodded under the blanket, but then she realized they didn't see it, she poke her head out. 

"I'll be nice! I promise!"

Bishop took the tray in his hands and he walked to the stairs. "Come along, then, but try and be quiet", he said and then he directed the next words to Drea. "Sweetness, the... little girl wants to come see Senna."

He climbed up the stairs, followed by little footsteps.

 

Aurora had a bit of trouble with the staircase as her legs were still so short but once she climbed the last step she found herself in a small room. Just like downstairs this room was not very bright, despite the many little windows. It smelled nice in the room and it smelled a lot like Senna, the big man and the woman from the night before. For a moment Aurora just stood there, taking in the sight. There was a little bed and toys and then there was a big bed. And on this big bed the woman sat and next to her lay Senna. Senna was asleep but something about her was wrong. She was not breathing much. 

“Senna sick.” she whispered and took two small steps towards the sleeping girl.

 

“Yes…” Drea said quietly. She watched the child. So innocent. She even sounded concerned for Senna. “It is because you took so much of her blood. It made her sick.” 

It was not an accusation, she merely tried to tell the little vampire that she could not do this again.

 

“I’m sorry, Senna.” Aurora reached out for the girl on the bed and looked at her with big eyes.

 

There was a warning growl coming from the other side of the bed. Karnwyr bristled his fur and revealed his teeth at the vampire child.  _ Stay away! Or else!  _

"Karnwyr! Stop it!" Bishop commanded as he placed the tray down. 

The wolf calmed down, but his eyes were now nailed on Aurora. He watched the girl's every move, and Bishop could only marvel at the wolf's will to protect his daughter... his little princess.

Bishop sat down on the side of the bed and took Senna's hand in his own.  _ She still feels so cold.  _

 

Then he realized a strange tug and when he turned to see what was wrong he saw Aurora clinging to his trousers. Her eyes were aimed at Karnwyr and she was visibly scared of the large wolf. To a small child he must have looked huge and now that he was growling at her…

 

Bishop didn't know what to do, at first, but then he gently stroked the child's back. "It's alright. Karnwyr is just as worried for Senna. You're a stranger, so he thinks you might hurt her. He should sniff you so he'll get to know you."

 

Aurora was even more scared by that. 

 

“How about you come here on the bed, sweetheart?” Drea offered. “Karnwyr is a nice wolf, he really is just worried you might hurt Senna, so you just come here and don’t move hasty, alright? We were about to have breakfast. Do you want to join us?”

 

Aurora looked at the wolf still, but then she reached out for Bishop, trying to climb on his lap because he obviously was the safest place in the room right now. He could keep the big animal away from her. And he had been nice today.

 

A bit confused, Bishop lifted the girl to sit on his lap. He reached for a sandwich, took a bite and offered the child some as well.

"Want some, little girl?"

 

Aurora looked at the sandwich. It smelled interesting. She nodded.

 

Drea smiled as she watched. She understood the girl would not be able to taste anything. “Are you sure she’d like that?” 

She reached for another sandwich and carefully ate.

 

"Well, Cara and Luc seem fine eating human food", he answered as he offered Aurora a piece from his sandwich. He cut a sandwich into quarters and offered one to Aurora. "Here, try some."

 

Aurora looked at Drea, then she copied the way the woman was eating the bread. Her eyes lit up and she finished the sandwich before Drea had even taken her third bite.

“More?” She looked at Bishop. “Please?”

 

Bishop gave her another quarter he had cut. As he did, he glanced at Senna, who was still sleeping.  _ She'll be hungry and thirsty once she wakes up.  _ Worry was apparent on his face, but he concentrated on the little girl on his lap.

 

Aurora ate the bread and she looked really happy. Then she looked at Bishop again. “Senna will wake up soon? We make some for Senna? Humans eat food. No blood.”

 

Bishop nodded. "Yeah. Once she's up and able, we'll make her a nice meal, and some tea with honey. She likes honey, you know? It's sweet and tastes like..." Bishop tried to figure out the right word.

 

“Taste?” Aurora tried to remember this word. “What is taste?”

 

Bishop glanced at the girl. "Well, it's one of the human senses. You taste the flavour of food and drinks with you tongue. Sweet, salty, sour..."

 

“Aurora is sweet! I am sweet!” she chirped happily.

Drea laughed. “No, sweety, not like that. Sweet is…” How did one explain flavour to someone who had never experienced it? “Sweet is a flavour. It is a nice flavor. Especially children like it a lot. And because so many people like it a lot people sometimes say someone else is sweet.”

 

“Senna is sweet?”

 

“Yes, sweety. Your Papa called you sweet, too, right?”

 

Aurora nodded. 

 

“That’s because he wanted to compare you to something nice.” Drea thought for a moment. “We call Senna our sunshine, too.”

 

“Sunshine is nice for humans.” Bishop helped. “We vampires smell things when we eat, but humans do also taste. It’s like… like a special power they have.”

 

Now Aurora looked excited. “What taste bread like? Is it sweet?”

 

Bishop looked pondering as he took a bite. There were the flavours of cheese, salted meat and the pieces of lettuce he had added to balance the saltiness... as for bread... did it taste anything? He had never really thought about it. It felt spongy in his mouth, dry and crumbly, but that's about all he could make out. He looked at Drea for help. He wasn't very good with kids....

 

“Well…” Drea said, “I guess you would call it hearty, no? It’s not sweet… but it tastes good anyway. What does it smell like to you?”

 

Aurora pondered. She had never smelled something like this before. “Smells nice.” She decided after a long moment.

 

Bishop smiled a bit and stroked the child's hair. "Yeah, it's nice. It's even better when it's toasted."

 

“Toasted?” Aurora asked, then she had a new thought. “We toast for Senna? Bread with.. meat… and… green leaves?”

 

Drea smiled and finished her sandwich. “Maybe you can do that, sweety. Maybe Bishop will show you how.”

 

Bishop glanced at Senna, hearing her energetic voice inside his head, saying something like: " _ Papa! You have to be nice! Else no hugs fow a week... ow an houw." _

Then his gaze returned to Aurora. "Once Senna is awake and wants something to eat, we'll make her something nice together."

 

“Bread!” the girl demanded. “And sweet!”

 

Bishop nodded. "Yeah."

  
  


Another day went by, and Aurora spent most of it with Bishop, Drea and Senna, who had woken up a few times before falling asleep again. Seeing the girl awake, Aurora immediately asked if they could make something to eat for her, Bishop had explained that Senna needed more sleep. She was still too tired. 

During the evening and night Cara and Luc took care of Aurora, teaching her things and telling her about the world.

The next day Senna woke up, and she wasn't so tired anymore, but she still felt weak.

 

“How do you feel, princess?” Drea asked the feeble girl. “Better? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

 

"Tiwed... and thiwsty..." Senna breathed out feebly. She could barely keep her eyes open but she fought against the sleep that beckoned. "Whewe's papa...?"

 

“He’s downstairs with the little girl you met. Do you… remember her?”

 

Senna nodded. "I wanted to help hew, mama. She looked... lost...." the little girl explained. "Then she hugged me and... I felt pain and..."

 

“It’s alright, Senna.” Drea stoked Senna. “It’s alright now. The little girl’s name is Aurora. She is a vampire. When you offered her something to drink she thought you offered her your blood, but because she is so young she did not know it is dangerous for you. Papa found you two just in time and he brought you back here. Auntie Cleo and uncle Cas healed you. You slept for a long time. Do you want some water? Or juice?”

 

"I want... juice... please?" Senna breathed out, still managing to remember her manners, even though her wording was a bit off.

The little girl huggled her wolf plushie. "I'm sowwy, Hassan, I'm so tiwed to play now...."

 

Drea smiled and left to get something to drink and eat. And to tell Bishop Senna was finally awake. The ranger was in the kitchen with Aurora and Luc, showing the girl things around the kitchen, what humans - and vampires - used to eat, to make food, the fruits and vegetables and meat, the bread and sweet semolina. Aurora, despite unable to taste it, loved semolina. 

 

“Bishop. Senna. She’s awake.”

 

Bishop glanced at Aurora apologetically before hurrying to his little girl. "Sunshine?" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Senna's cheek. She looked still so weak, but at least her paleness was not so... much as it had been.

"When I'm not so tiwed, I'll hug you...." Senna whispered.

"I'll go get you something to drink... and you should try to eat as well. Maybe... soup? It's easy to swallow."

Senna mustered her strength to nod and grab Bishop's hand. "I'm sowwy I left the wagon, papa...."

Bishop bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're alright."

 

Drea came upstairs, followed by Aurora. She brought a large pot of water and juice. Aurora held a small basket with bread, cheese and ham. She dutifully carried it, getting help from Luc who retreated to the staircase again once she was up there. 

 

Bishop hurriedly collected pillows and blankets to support Senna upright, making sure she was still properly covered. 

Senna glanced at the girl who was helping mama. She flashed a smile to her. "Hello...." Senna greeted.

 

Aurora looked shy all of sudden. In the past days the adults had told her Senna was feeling bad because she hurt her. And now she was so very afraid that Senna would be angry with her. 

“Go ahead, Aurora, say hello.”

 

“Hello…”

 

Senna smiled still, and carefully tapped the empty space beside her. "I hope evewyone has been nice to you, Auwoowa."

Bishop started to make a sandwich for Senna, and Drea helped the child drink in the meantime.

 

Aurora looked at Senna and after a little moment her scared expression melted into a beautiful smile. She climbed onto the bed and Drea had to stop helping Senna with the drink, else she would have spilled it when the little girl hugged Senna. 

“I am sorry! No drink from Senna, Lucias says. Not drinking from humans.”

 

Senna tried to answer to the gesture but she felt so weak she could only nod slightly. "I foogive you. Auntie Cleo said that you should always foogive when someone apologizes."

That drove a nasty sting in Bishop's heart, but he didn't show it.  _ She's just like Drea!  _

 

“Auntie Cleo is nice.” Aurora stated. “Lucias is nice. Cara is nice. Casavir is nice. Drea is nice. Bishop is nice! Bishop makes bread! Bread is hearty. Hearty is nice. We made Bread for Senna!”

 

"Aurora, give Senna some room, so she can eat and drink. Then she'll recover and she'll be able to play with you." Bishop said as he cut the sandwich into smaller bits so Senna could eat them easier.

"Here, sunshine, have some", Bishop pleaded almost as he offered the plate to Senna. The little girl weakly moved her arm to take a small piece and put it in her mouth, chewing carefully. Her eyes lit up slightly. "It's yummy", she declared and took another bite.

"Just go slowly, my little princess." Bishop said as he watched the child eat.

 

“Tastes good, yes?” Aurora looked super excited. “Hearty?”

 

Senna nodded. "Papa makes the yummiest sandwiches!"

Bishop smiled when he heard his little sunshine say that. He felt a tug in his chest, a hard one, and for a few moments his heart beat in his rib cage before it fell silent. He wanted to hug his little princess, wanted to hold her close, feel those little arms around him, see her smile...

After a while Senna felt too tired to stay awake, so she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Bishop gently moved the little girl so that she was lying on her back, her head on a pillow and her little body properly covered with duvets. He was relieved that Senna showed signs of recovery. 

"We should let her rest now."

 

Aurora smiled brightly at Bishop. “Senna likes bread. Senna likes Bishop, too. Bishop smells happy.”

 

“Smells happy?” Drea asked.

 

“Yes. Bishop smells happy. Do you not smell Bishop’s happy feeling? You smell...uhhhh…” Aurora struggled with the emotion. But when Senna had talked it had been very strong. “... different happy. But also the happy that Bishop smells like.”

 

“Do… vampires smell emotions?” Drea looked at Bishop in slight confusion.

 

Bishop glanced at Drea. "Uh... yeah, sort of. Well, how Luc explained it to me was that human emotions like spices to food. Different emotions make the blood smell different."

 

“Hm.” Drea made. “I guess. Do I … smell nice when you drink from me?”

 

Bishop didn't know how to answer. Because Drea's blood made him go wild.

"Yeah", he made. 

 

Drea smiled and took his hands, then she pulled him closer and kissed him lovingly. For a moment it was just them, holding one another and being glad their little sunshine would come through. Yes, relief was a happy feeling and as he thought of it Bishop had to admit it smelled happy.

 

Aurora looked at them, wondering what they were doing. Kisses like that were something she did not know, but is looked nice and both of them smelled very happy. She decided to climb on the bed again and have a nap there with Senna, to make sure Senna would wake up. She felt safe in this place. She had not felt like this since Papa had left.

  
  
  


Once Bishop noticed the little vampire had fallen asleep next to Senna he picked her up. Although he knew she did not want to hurt Senna, he had noticed her craving for blood. It was best to make sure, he felt. He carried her downstairs where Luc got handed a cute bundle of soft pale skin and black hair.

 

“Your daughter.” Bishop just stated and pushed Aurora into Luc’s arms. 

 

It was not even meant as a joke. Bishop had seen how much Luc adored the little girl and he was no idiot. The girl was going to stay and while he and Drea had Senna, Luc and Cara both clearly wanted a child. Put one and one together it was clear to the ranger whose daughter the girl would be.

 

Luc carried the girl to the sofa and covered her with a blanket. His heart was welling with emotions, and as he sat on the edge of the furniture, he gently caressed the child's cheek, smiling like a fool who had just won a grand prize.

"You look like the happiest man on earth, my love", Cara said as she walked to stand at his side. Her hair was still moist from the bath she had taken, but she had dressed up. Cara crouched and gently removed some strands of Aurora's hair from her doll-like face. She began to smile as well, and she felt a tug in her chest.

"Such a sweet little girl."

 

Bishop smiled. Of course neither Luc nor Cara saw it because they both looked at Aurora. He wondered how long it would take for those two to adopt Aurora. And how long it would be until the little girl called them Mama and Papa, after all she already had had a Papa. Did she know what had happened to him? Had anyone ever told her? From all he could see the girl was amazingly trusting and naive. So no-one had ever hurt her in a way she had realized. She also did not know all that much about humans, but she kept saying humans were friends. 

Luc had explained that could be due to growing up amongst vampires that held a few humans like cattle.  _ “If the vampires were smart those humans would not even have known it and maybe she even got blood directly from someone who saw the little adorable girl that we see. Some humans even are accepting of vampires. It all comes down to how the humans were treated.”  _ Luc had told them.

 

"I wonder if the cure works on her", Cara wondered aloud as she straightened her back. "But then again... are we sure we can just... take her with us all the way across Cyrodiil and Elsweyr?"

 

“We surely won’t leave her here!” Luc exclaimed, almost offended.

 

Cara kissed his cheek. "I know. I wouldn't either. But shouldn't we ask the others?"

 

Bishop laughed. “Are you an idiot, woman? As if the paladin and the priestess ever would leave a child in need out alone here!”

 

Cara looked over her shoulder at the ranger, but said nothing. She really didn't feel like being snappy at the ranger.

"Shouldn't you be watching over little Senna?"

 

“She’s with Drea.” Bishop stated. 

He went to the kitchen and grabbed some more food before leaving Luc and Cara alone with Aurora. Senna would be alright. His heart was lighter now that he knew she would come through.

 

It was an hour later when Casavir and Cleora returned from shopping supplies. Cara glanced at Cleora, noticing ever so slight change in her demeanor. Her horns looked shorter, and her hair seemed to be just a bit lighter hue of blue. The red of her eyes looked softer now as well.

Casavir, as the gentleman as he was, carried the heaviest things, and Cleora only held a single basket with some vegetables and other groceries, which she dutifully placed to their right places in the kitchen.

 

“... be glad that they did not mistake Bishop’s shouting for an attack.” Casavir just said as they entered. His eyes turned to the little girl who lay all huddled up under the blanket. 

“I see she is sleeping again. Are you sure she is a real vampire? It just seems so odd that she sleeps and gets tired.”

 

Cara returned her gaze to the girl. "Maybe it's her human side. Small children take naps, like she does, when they get tired."

 

Casavir smiled. “Well, as long as she is like this she might even get some of her energy from doing human things. If we are lucky she will not need much blood.”

 

"If we find the cure, do you think it'll work on her as well?" Cleora asked as she started to prepare some tea for the evening.

 

“I don’t know.” Casavir looked contemplating. “It might. It might not. Ultimately it would come down to what the cure affects, how it works. If it takes away only the… illness then she would be a little girl. But if it sort of absorbs the vampirism from the body and soul she would…”

 

Cara looked grim, so did Luc. Cleora made a gesture that reminded of a blessing or a prayer. 

"Even if it didn't work, I'll still make sure she'll be loved and cared for!" Cara said with determination. "Luc's mansion is rather remote", she continued and glanced at her beloved one. "We could live there... all three of us."

It was almost like a question.

 

Luc smiled. “We could. She would be safe and I am sure things can work out. She is a good girl and despite the terrible accident with Senna she seems to be able to understand now that drinking blood can be bad.”

 

"I'll pray to Lady Mara that the girl can be cured as well", Cleora said quietly as she mixed herbal tea for everyone. 

"Should we continue our journey tomorrow, or wait till Senna gets better?" Cara asked.

 

“It might be best to continue.” Casavir said, “The villagers heard Bishop’s shouting the night Senna got hurt. They are somewhat anxious, especially since those adventurers vanished in the ruins.”

 

Cara nodded. "I'll get the horses ready first thing in the morning."

 

Casavir and Cleora began to unpack the food. 

“Are you going to be alright, my lady? You should rest some, the walk must have exhausted you.” Casavir glanced at Cleora. She looked different, not exhausted at all and somehow... lighter.

 

Cleora glanced at the paladin with a shy smile. "I appreciate the concern, Ser Casavir. I'm feeling quite alright." She then moved to set the table.

 

Casavir could not help but smile. He was glad the young woman was alright. She had gained some weight and he was even more glad about that. Once, when she had thought no-one was watching she looked at herself and poked herself as if she worried for the curves she had gotten due to the good food they had. It had lured a chuckle out of him and she had hurriedly acted busy.

Cleora was a good woman, kind and patient, always encouraging Senna and now also Aurora. She never got loud, never overstressed Senna when she taught her and Senna and Aurora both loved her. 

 

Eventually the tea was ready and everyone sat down around the table, apart from Senna - who was guarded by Karnwyr - and Aurora who were both asleep.

 

Drea had bags under her eyes and she was rather quiet, but from what the others could tell she was content. From time to time she listened upstairs, but Senna seemed to be fast asleep. 

“So… now that Senna will be better… Should we maybe go home? I mean…” she glanced at everyone, unsure what to say.

 

"Our next stop is the Imperial City", Cara explained. "We can spend a few weeks, resting properly, making sure Senna recovers and figure out what to do next."

"And hopefully Armand is back in the harbour by that time. We can ask him for a lift to Leyawiin and from there it's only a short journey to Elsweyr." Luc added.

 

Bishop leaned back and let the conversation flow through his ears. Back home, Drea had said. it had not been all that long and still… so many things had changed. He had become a father. He knew the next step was one the would normally come before that. Drea and him. Him and Drea. It was only natural and yet… His parents had never been a good example. And where would they live? Still searching for the cure it was impossible to really have a home, but he wanted that. He wanted a place for them, where Senna and Drea would be safe, happy, and most of all healthy. Senna needed friends, at least that was what the others kept talking about, so they would have to live somewhere near people. But he would best be able to keep them fed if he could hunt. Maybe they could return to Skyrim, where Luc already had a place and live somewhere in the Rift. The forests there were rich with animals and he still was forming the plan to get rid of that Blackbriar family. Without them Riften would probably be a bit of a better place. Or maybe they could move to Whiterun. If he had to hunt for days Drea and Senna would be safe inside the city’s walls and the Jarl kept out of the war, so that was a plus. 

 

"...What about me...?" Cleora's quiet question interrupted the conversation. "I'm shunned by people... I'd only be trouble for you all...." She almost curled to be as small as possible, her wings wrapped around her body as if to shield her from the possible abandonment.

 

“You can come with us, of course, my lady.” Casavir answered. “I am sure you can stay at the order for the time being, perhaps my superiors even know of a way to lift your curse or at least make it bearable. And if not then you can rest assured that we will not abandon you. You are a valued part of this group, a great teacher to Senna and a very, very close friend to all of us.”

 

Cleora nodded, and relaxed herself, drinking some tea. She glanced at Casavir. "Thank you for your offer, ser Casavir. I... I hope your order won't deem me by my appearances."

"Don't worry, Cleora. We'll come with you, if you're too afraid." Cara said. 

 

“It was not all that long ago when a few vampires came to visit the order.” Casavir said with a chuckle. “I am sure they will not send you away either.”

  
  


As soon as they had tea and dinner, Bishop and Drea retired to sleep and watch over Senna, Cleora and Casavir went to sleep as well and that left Cara and Luc to watch over Aurora, who woke up a bit later. 

 

A little yawn escaped the girl, then she wiggled free of the blanket. She glanced around, seeing Luc and came over to hug him. Aurora was a very huggy girl, more even than Drea. 

 

Luc lifted the girl to sit on his lap and held her close. "Did you have pleasant dreams, little one?"

Cara came from the kitchen and smiled to the child. Her hair was a bit of a mess, so Cara took a brush and started to untangle the tresses. "We should make your hair before bed, so that it won't tangle."

 

“Is Senna awake? Is it morning? Can we play?”

Aurora was clearly very cheerful.

 

"It's late evening, sweetheart. Senna is asleep. But me and Luc can play with you till Senna can do it", Cara said with a smile as she braided the girl's hair and tied it with a ribbon.

"What would you like to play, little one?" Luc asked eagerly, the happy gleam in his eyes told that he really adored the child to bits.

 

“Uhhhm… Flowers!”

 

Luc chuckled as he walked to the shelf and picked up the book with plants. "This one?"

 

Aurora jumped down from the sofa and scurried to the bathroom. When she came back she held the soap. “Flowers!”

 

Cara chuckled. "Do you want to make soaps, sweety?" She walked over to the alchemy station, summoned a chest to pick up some ingredients.

 

Aurora looked at Cara confused. “Make soap?” She came closer, curious.

 

Cara smiled to the child encouragingly. "I can show you how", she said. "Now, which flowers should we use?" she asked as he pointed at the bundle she had arranged on the counter. She lifted the child to sit on her arm so she could see better. She gave one of each flower to the child so she could smell them. Cara also told what they were called, where they grew and when to pick them to get the best fragrance from them.

 

Aurora was overwhelmed by the scent. It all smelled nice. She looked at Luc. 

 

"My favourites are the mountain flowers, and lavender, little one. Choose whatever you like, and my darling one will show you how to make soap out of them", Luc said with an adoring smile.

 

The girl shyly looked back at the flowers. It took some time but then she picked several different ones, sniffing the bunch of them in the end. “All those!” she declared.

 

Cara nodded and added the flowers to the base, breaking them apart with magic to release all the sweet scents. She worked for about an hour, and during that hour the kitchen smelled like a garden of flowers. Then as she finished pouring the liquid in several small containers, she told Aurora they needed to wait till the soaps would harden. Then they could be used.

"Would you like to help me clean the kitchen, sweetheart?" Cara asked.

 

With a careful nod Aurora climbed down from her chair and scurried to the kitchen from where she looked back at Cara. It was odd, but Aurora was not really evenly developed. She moved mainly steadily but at the same time she often seemed unsure what to do when she was told simple things. Maybe it was because of the unique upbringing or maybe it was her physicalities. In either case Luc decided to teach her whatever he could to make her a happy little girl that could grow.

 

Cara and Aurora cleaned the kitchen together, Cara often showing and teaching about the rags used to wipe and clean, and how to use a broom to sweep the floor, and everything possible there was to show her.

"All clean!" Cara said, pulling Aurora into a hug and kissing her cheek. "Well done, dear."

 

Aurora smiled brightly and hugged Cara, still sitting on her arms. She looked content and really happy. 

 

“Do you like it here, sweetheart?” Luc asked. “Do you want to stay here with us? We will travel to the Imperial City starting tomorrow. It is a big City in the middle of Cyrodiil.”

 

Aurora looked at Luc, tilting her head slightly, unsure what to make of the information. “Is the big city home?”

 

"It's not exactly home... but my family is visiting there", Cara explained. "My mama, my little sister and my big brother, and of course Camilla, my kitten... they all are waiting for me to come back at Rosie's mansion. Rosie is my big sister. She has a daughter, who could play with you."

 

“With Senna? I want to play with Senna. When Senna is all better!”

 

Cara smiled and kissed Aurora's cheek as she sat down next to Luc. "Yes, when Senna is all better, you can play together."

 

“And eat. Humans eat and you eat. I eat, too! Bread. And semol… semolia! We make some for Senna, yes?”

 

Cara hugged the child and stroked her back. "Yes, but first she needs to recover fully before she can eat something sweet like semolina."

"We could make you a bowl now..." Luc started, but seeing Cara's disapproving glance, he stopped. 

"Maybe sandwiches?"

 

“Semolina!” Aurora cheered at Luc’s words.

 

Luc chuckled and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Darling, don't spoil her!" Cara exclaimed quietly.

"It's alright. Just this once", Luc reasoned, looking at Cara and then he gazed at the little girl. "But Aurora, semolina is something you can't have everyday. You need to eat many other things as well to stay healthy."

 

Aurora gave Cara a pout. “Semolina!” she demanded, then she turned to Luc and hugged him. “Semolina, yes?”

 

Luc started to boil water. "Semolina for our little, sweet Aurora", he hummed in a cheerful tune. Cara had a pout on her face.

 

Aurora kept following Luc around so that he had to be careful not to run her over. From time to time he reminded her to be quiet, because the humans were sleeping at night and they needed sleep like food and water. He placed his finger on his lips and gently went “Pssssst.”

Just a little later Aurora imitated this behaviour and whenever Luc did it she repeated it and went quiet again. 

 

Eventually Luc placed a bowl on the table and helped the child to sit. "Here you go, sweetheart."

Luc sat down next to Cara, kissing her cheek as she was still pouting. "Don't make that face, it makes me want to kiss you all over."

 

Aurora happily inhaled the delicious scent. The sweet dish was warm, too, and she wanted to keep it for as long as she could. Also she wanted to save some for Senna. Because you had to share.

 

"Eat it while it's still warm", Luc encouraged gently, smiling to the child. "We can make some for Senna later."

 

Taking the spoon Aurora began to eat. She smiled from delight and then offered some to Luc.

 

Luc chuckled and took the spoonful offered. "Mm", he made, chewing on the food, even though he really didn't taste it. He swallowed and urged the child to eat it herself.

"But it's important to share!" Aurora exclaimed and offered a spoonful to Cara.

Cara glanced at the child and the spoon she was holding towards her. The child's eyes were big and pleading. "No like?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, I like semolina", Cara said with a smile and tasted the sweet porridge. Too bad she couldn't taste it, but she still felt nostalgia rising inside of her.

 

Cara ended up sharing the bowl of semolina with Aurora. The little girl was so sweet when she offered the very last spoon to Luc and then looked into the empty bowl. “We shared!” she announced happily. 

 

Luc hugged the child and kissed her cheek. "My little star", he said in a loving, fatherly manner before taking the bowl and the spoon to wash them.

 

Aurora looked at him for a moment, then she looked thoughtful and distant.

“Why does Bishop call Senna his sunshine?” she asked. “Sun hurts.”

 

"Because Bishop loves her very, very much", Luc answered. "For normal people the sun feels really nice. It's warm and makes them smile."

 

Aurora was quiet again, then: “I can only be outside when the sun sleeps, Papa said. Because the sun hurts. Only the moonshine is nice.”

 

Luc finished washing the bowl and spoon and put them inside the cabinet to dry. He stepped to Aurora and crouched to her level, looking in her eyes. 

"Then you'll be our little moonshine." he said with a fatherly smile.

 

_ Moonshine. _

 

That sounded nice. 

“Moonshine.” she repeated. 

Then she jumped up and hurried to the staircase to tell Bishop about it. Bishop was like her, not a human. He did not need to sleep. “Bishop! Bishop, I’m moonshine!” She climbed up the stairs. “Bishop. Moonshine!”

 

Bishop jolted to sit upright. He glanced to the stairs and once the girl was there, he hushed sharply. "Quiet!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "You'll wake up Drea and Senna with all the ruckus you make!"

 

Aurora came to a stop and looked guilty. She placed her finger on her lips. “Pssssst.”

 

Luc was right behind the little girl. “I’m sorry, Bishop.” he whispered. “She got excited for her new pet name.”

 

“Moonshine.” Aurora whispered, now as quiet as possible so she would not disturb Senna and Drea.

 

Bishop's stern expression melted to a smile. "That sounds really nice", he said to the little girl. He glanced at Drea and Senna, who were both in deep sleep. Senna looked content, but Bishop new she was still not quite herself yet. She wouldn't be in the next few days at least.

He lay down on his back next to Drea. 

 

Aurora came a little closer. “Senna Sunshine. Aurora Moonshine.” she whispered. Then a thought occurred to her. “Bishop?”

 

"Hmm?" the ranger made, as he sat up again, watching the little girl.

 

The little girl looked over to Drea, then back at Bishop. “Humans are sunshine, vampires are moonshine. Right?”

 

Bishop frowned slightly, as he didn't really understand what the child wanted. 

"Err... Humans work during the day, when sun is up, and go to sleep when sun goes beyond horizon and night comes. During the night, vampires like us can exist without feeling pain of sunlight." he explained. "Sunshine is a nickname you give to someone you love a lot. Luc calls you moonshine because he likes you a lot."

 

Again Aurora looked at him with big eyes, then she turned to Luc, pointing at him. “Moonshine.” she said. “Luc is Aurora’s moonshine!”

 

Luc pressed a finger against his lips. "Remember to be quiet, my little star. Come, let's go read that book about plants together and leave Senna, Drea and Bishop here to sleep in peace, alright?" He offered Aurora his hand. "Come, sweetheart. Cara is probably lonely without you."

 

It took only a moment for the cheerful girl to follow him. 

Bishop looked after them.  _ Moonshine. Sunshine. _ It had something. He turned back to Senna. His little sunshine. Aurora was a cheerful girl. Sweet and innocent in many ways, even though she was a vampire. If they made sure Senna was safe those two would become friends for sure. He stroked over Senna’s face. 

“You need to get better soon, princess. You have a friend to play with now.” he whispered. 

 

Senna moved in her sleep towards the touch, then she shivered a bit, making Bishop make sure she was properly covered with a duvet. Bishop wished he could be human soon. So that he could hug Senna without getting her cold. And Drea too.

 

His thoughts turned back to the home he wanted for them. And the marriage. He and Drea had never talked about it, it hadn’t seemed all that important. He was not even sure if she wanted that. But given how much she loved her own family and that she had once said this was the right way to go through life… She probably wanted it. 

Marriage. He did not even know how to go about it. Traditionally the man asked the father of the woman but that just felt… Not that he thought Rolaf would disagree, but… what if he did? Drea meant the world to him. He did not want to be with anyone else. A ring. And there was some strange thing about the bride being paid for. Bishop frowned. Was it that he would give money and gifts to her father? Or had that been the other way round? He had never really known but he could hardly ask Drea. Or Rolaf. 

Maybe Casavir knew about it. He came from the same area as Drea’s family. But if he had to pay to marry Drea… how would he do that? Adopting Senna basically had swallowed up all the money they had had left from their adventurer life. Or he could sell the bow. But it had been a gift from Drea. And it was the tool he needed to feed his girls. 

He sighed deeply. 

For a moment he wondered if he could just take Drea away and marry her, not caring for what her family thought. But that was foolish, Drea would never agree to that. 

 

As Bishop pondered in his thoughts, Senna's eyes fluttered open. 

"Papa...", the girl called out. "I need to pee...."

 

Bishop looked at Senna. “Let me help you.” He gently picked her up, making sure not to put pressure on her stomach and to support her head. “How do you feel?”

 

"Tiwed... Is Auwoowa still with us?" Senna asked quietly. Because she didn't want her to be all alone.

 

“Yes.” Bishop answered quietly while he carried Senna downstairs and to the bathroom. “She’s going to stay with us. She talks about you a lot, I think she likes you.”

He sat her down, helped her out of the pants and held her on the toilet. She looked so wobbly he was scared to turn away. Her little heart was working hard to keep the blood flowing. 

 

Senna was too tired to care that her papa was watching. She did her business, and Bishop carried her back upstairs afterwards.

"I hope you've been nice to hew..." Senna whispered as she was about to fall asleep again. "I'm sowwy I left the wagon...."

 

Bishop swallowed. He had hurt the little girl. “I… was worried for you. Promise you won’t leave again, Senna. You almost…”

 

Senna tried to lift her hand to pat Bishop on the cheek, tried, but it was too much of an effort still. 

"I won't do that again, papa. I'm sowwy. I'll sleep now." Senna mumbled sleepily and was soon sound asleep again.

 

Bishop tugged her in, leaning his forehead against her. He could not help but wonder if Senna knew how much she meant to him. A smile drew across his face as he imagined telling her he wanted to marry Drea. 

 

_ “But it has to be a secret to her.”  _

_ Senna put her finger on her lips. “I sweaw!” _

 

Bishop grinned. Maybe he should really ask Casavir about it. Maybe the paladin knew how to marry Drea when he had nothing to give but his heart and his soul. 

  
  


Downstairs Luc was reading to Aurora. The little girl had watched when Bishop carried the weak Senna to the bathroom and then vanished upstairs again. She seemed distracted now.

 

"Are you worried, my little moonshine?" Luc asked as he placed the book on his lap and glanced at the child.

 

Aurora nodded. “Is Senna very sick?”

 

Luc reminded her about the time she had drunk from her. "You took too much, little one. For a child, any blood loss is dangerous."

Luc recalled a time from decades ago, when he was with a coven that kidnapped and drank children dry. He had witnessed the horrors of it, and eventually he had burned the vampires in their coffins, released the kidnapped children and escorted them back home.

Seeing Aurora worried, even saddened, Luc stroked her hair. "We need to help her recover, little moonshine. Let's see if we can do something for Senna tomorrow, alright?"

 

“Semolina!” Aurora declared with a serious nod. 

 

Cara smiled as she looked at the girl. Aurora was a little girl at heart, despite being even older than Luc. But maybe sleeping all of this time preserved her in a way, making her not growing up in that time.

 

Luc smiled. "Let's make something healthier. Like sandwiches, and maybe cut fruits. We'll make semolina for her a bit later, alright?"

 

“But Semolina smells nice. Does it not taste nice?”

 

"I can't say, I never had it as a human." Luc answered.

"It tastes sweet, and it's really yummy", Cara said. "I loved it as a child."

 

“We don’t make it? Senna not like the semolina? Sweet semolina?” Aurora tried to understand.

 

"We will make some for Senna as soon as she's recovered. Right now she needs food that helps the body to recover from blood loss." Luc answered as he stroked Aurora's hair. 

 

Aurora pouted only for a tiny moment before she smiled as Luc gently stroked her. Papa had been the only one so nice to her. But Luc was nice. She reached for his hand and held it tightly.

 

Luc answered the gesture with a smile and he held the child's hand in his own. Cara took her other hand, and then they both surrounded her with a loving hug.

  
  


It took another week before Senna was well enough to stand up for longer than a few minutes. One morning she woke up, and she wasn't so tired anymore. 

"I'm hungwy. Is it time foo bweakfast yet?" she asked with a tilted head.

 

Drea hugged her tightly. “Good morning, sunshine. Of course it is.”

While Drea jumped out of bed to make sure Senna got whatever she could eat Bishop used his chance to hug Senna even tighter. 

“Are you feeling better? We were so worried.”

 

Senna held onto Bishop with her little arms and patted his back gently. "Don't wowwy, papa. I'm all bettew now! I'm not so tiwed anymoo." the little girl answered with a smile. Papa was cold, but she didn't care. 

Then she felt a gently nuzzle on her arm. She looked to the side to see Karnwyr there and she reached out to pet his head carefully. "Hello, Kaanwii!" she beamed a smile. "Were you wowwied, too?"

 

Karnwyr’s answer was to lick Senna’s hands and growl almost pleased. 

“Looks like he was, eh, sunshine? Now, what would you like for breakfast? Do you want to try and get up today?” Bishop was eager to see her up again. 

 

Senna thought for a moment. "I want mama's yummy sandwiches! And papa's favourite tea!" she declared. She moved to the side of the bed, stood up slowly and was happy when she didn't feel so dizzy anymore.

 

Bishop followed her anyway. He was worried she would fall down the stairs but Senna walked down all on her own. 

 

In the kitchen  Drea was hard at work to get Senna the best breakfast she could ask for and right next to her, just as hard-working, little Aurora reached up, standing on a small stool. 

“...and semolina!” she demanded excitedly.

 

Luc, who was keeping an eye on Aurora, looked over the edge of the tome he was reading on the sofa. He smiled to the little girl who was so eager to help out in the kitchen.

He saw from the corner of his eye Senna coming down the stairs on her own, then the little girl went to the bathroom. Luc could hear Senna’s heart beating steadily now. And as Bishop came down to them, the smile he usually kept hidden was so wide and sincerely happy it made him look.... well... not his usual grumpy self.

Senna soon joined them, and wished them all a good morning.

 

Aurora was unusually quiet for this breakfast. She kept looking at Senna with her big eyes and made sure that Senna got the best things. It was clear to all of them she really was sorry about what happened. Luc rewarded her care with a warm smile. 

“You are a good girl, Aurora.” he said lovingly. 

In his mind she was… maybe what Senna was to Bishop. He had been surprised how Bishop could feel so for Senna but now that the little girl with the black hair and the big eyes always came to him and admired him and wanted his love… He began to understand so much more. His eyes wandered to Cara. Did she feel the same?

 

Cara looked back at Luc and smiled in a loving way. Then her adoring gaze returned to Aurora. It was enough for Luc to see that his beloved one felt exactly the same.

 

Senna was clearly happy to be back on her feet. Unlike Aurora this morning she talked a lot. She wanted to know everything that had happened and was excited to hear they were on their way to the Imperial City. 

“Can we see auntie and uncle?”

 

Drea smiled. “Wouldn’t it be grandma and grandpa, sunshine?” She remembered with a smile how much her father wished for grandchildren. He probably had not expected  _ this _ but Drea knew he would love Senna to bits, if he didn’t already. 

 

Senna smiled happily at first but then she became worried. "What if they don't want me to call them like that? Like papa and mama did at fiwst", her head dropped from sadness and she twisted her fingers. Bishop gently stroked her hair. "Don't worry, sunshine. I bet mama's parents will like it just as much as I do now."

 

“I second that.” Drea said. “And if they don’t want to be called grandma and grandpa you can still call them auntie and uncle. You remember how nice they were to you,right? That was because they like you a lot, Senna. You don’t have to worry.”

 

Senna beamed a smile to them after hearing that and continued eating, till she could not eat anymore. Bishop chuckled. In so many ways the little girl resembled Drea. 


	57. A thief in Markarth

**A thief in Markarth**

  
  


The city of Markarth, where blood and silver ran more than water or wine. That's what Brynjolf had said. 

Rudia pulled a hood over her chestnut brown, long braided hair and hid her face in its shadow as she walked towards the Understone Keep. This would not be an easy job. But in order to find out what that betraying bastard, Mercer, the leader of the thieves guild had in store for everyone, she had to go through with this.

As she entered, under the guise of being a scholar of Dwemer architecture, she was shown to the court wizard, Calcelmo. After using all of her talents in speech (flirting with an old man, ugh!), Rudia managed to distract the old mage long enough to gain the key to the museum by pickpocketing it from the mage's pouch. 

The young woman was gone before the old man was able to notice anything out of the ordinary. She approached the opposite side of the keep, headed up the stairs... and was stopped by a city guard.

"Halt! This is a restricted area. Authorized personnel only."

Rudia revealed the sweetest smile she could ever muster, and with another set of carefully chosen words, the guard willingly let her pass. It was a breeze to open the locked door and get inside the museum... only to see more guards patrolling around.

"By the fires of Ebonmere!" Rudia cursed under her breath. She quickly hid behind a counter and carefully peeked up to count the steps to the door leading to the tower beyond, which was no doubt the court wizard's study. If she was quick enough, her invisibility cloak would last till she was by the door. As long as she could avoid the pesky nord guards that patrolled all over the place. 

She took her time to study their routes, and once she remembered where they were at which point, she activated her powers as a nightingale. The invisibility was something she liked the most. It lasted, just as long as she wouldn't be touched or discovered by some other way. She snuck past the many display cases silently that just waited to be opened and emptied to better safekeeping, but Ruru had a mission, and trivial stealing was out of the question right now. 

As soon as she was by the door, she noticed it was open. All she needed was an opening large enough for her to fit through - thank gods she was a rather slender by figure - and once she was inside, she closed the door as silently as possible without waking any suspicion. 

But her endeavors were not over yet. She discovered that she was in a larger section of the keep. There were mercenaries guarding the place, and there were a lot of them.

"Nocturnal, please watch over me", Ruru prayed silently as she used the various nooks and crannies to stay hidden from the sharp gazes of the patrolling warriors.

 

Of course she took her time to snoop around a little to take anything of value. A stone of Barenziah, some gold coins and other valuables found its way inside her pouch, and a weird looking puzzle cube that was made in dwemer fashion. She was sure Delvin would like to have it in his own little collection that decorated the shelves in the cistern, by Mercer's desk. 

 

Mercer, that cheating bastard that had tried to kill her. Oh she would get him. And once she found him it would be him lying on the ground, having to pray in silence because he’d be unable to move.

 

She continued zigzagging along the large space, avoiding the traps, the mercenaries, some altmer wizards, probably thalmor, and finally reached the door leading to the tower, where she was sure to find the last piece of the puzzle she needed. The notes to understanding falmer language.

She headed up a set of stairs, admiring the view over the city for a second, before she hurried to another heavy metal door and pushed it open. The study was just another dwemer room with pipes and stone. She wondered how could people live in such a place. At least the Rift had pleasant forests to roam, and city itself wasn't all that bad. Despite, the corruption, thieves, beggars and orphans running in the streets and underways. Or the Ratway.

Ruru hurried around the place, robbing it of valuables. She came to the study room, snooped it through, only to find there were no notes to steal.... but there was a carved wall beyond a set of doors that lead back to the room she had been to before. The door to the outside was just beyond.

She looked around for rolls of paper, some sticks of coal and hurried to the wall to copy the carvings by pressing the paper tightly against it and scrub the coal all over to make the writing appear on the paper. She spent about an hour doing this, till she was done.

She managed to sigh from relief, but then she heard the entrance door open, and frantic voices echoed through the place.

"Search the place! There's an intruder!"

Hasty footsteps made their way around, and Ruru decided it was time to scram. She waited till the last mercenary looked the other way before she jumped at the man's back and with a swift knock with the pommel of her dagger, she managed to knock the man out on the floor. She had barely enough time to escape through the door and find her way outside. Going back the same way seemed out of the question, now that people were aware of her presence. 

Ruru looked around, and saw a ledge by the tower, leading to a small waterfall. Thee way down was long, though. If she jumped, would the water below be deep enough for her to survive?

"Leap of faith, huh?" she said aloud as she looked down to the pond of water in the middle of the lower parts of the city. The place where the miners worked, and where the poor lived.

"Do or die", Ruru nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath, prayed to the gods and Nocturnal, before she took a step, jumped and dived, just in time before the doors opened and angry voices ordered her to stop.

  
  


When they reached the bottom of the city Ruru was long gone. She had made a run for it and grabbed the peasant clothes she had stored away safely in a hidden spot, now looking like the average young woman, just visiting the city market. Only her wet hair could have given her away now. 

 

Once the guards had passed her she bought just a bit of food to keep up her appearance and left the city like this. Now it was off to Winterhold, where this Enthir hopefully could tell them more.


	58. Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters. Horraaaay! Hopefully I found all the bad bad mistakes, but I am almost sure there are still some left. Somehow I always keep finding them. If you find them.... you may keep them. Is like a lucky charm, yes?
> 
> Happy reading!

**Bad news**

 

“Se-mo-li-na!” Aurora cheered. 

 

They had reached the Imperial City and now sat in the living room of Drea’s family. 

Casavir had taken Cleora to the order and Bishop had left with them. 

“I will come back as soon as I know if Zanah was there.” he had vowed to Drea. She had given him a kiss and a long and loving hug, trying to silence the little jealous voice in her heart. Bishop loved her. And he still could care for others, even when this other was his former lover. 

 

Luc and Cara sat next to Aurora, grateful that Drea’s parents had taken them in as well. They figured quickly that the nice people were still unaware of what Bishop and they were. Hopefully Aurora would not tell them and shock them…

 

"Auwoowa, we should play together!" Senna said with a beaming smile. She glanced at Drea. "Mama, can I have my figurines, please?"

 

“First we have dinner, Senna.” Drea said sternly. “After that you can play.”

 

"Okay", Senna nodded.

 

They ate and Drea told her parents that they had found Aurora out alone and that apparently she had no family left. 

“Well… now she has Cara and Luc.” she said with a look at her friends.

 

Cara smiled and gently stroked Aurora's hair. "I definitely wouldn't leave her alone."

"Neither would I. She's our darling moonshine", Luc continued. 

 

Drea’s parents smiled. Aurora was a sweet girl and despite her pale skin they did not recognize her as a vampire. Her eyes were red, yes, but they looked pretty and soft. 

“Are you going to adopt her then?” they asked. “You Aurora and Drea and Bishop, Senna?”

 

Drea smiled. Her parents usually kept out of such things, so it must have been pretty clear to them that they all loved the two children.

 

Luc and Cara looked at each other. The silent debate between seemed to last for a long time, before they both looked back at the others.

"We  _ will  _ adopt her", Luc said solemnly.

"No child should grow up without parents", Cara continued. "And..." she touched her belly, the damaged goods that she was... Adoption would be the only way for her to have children anymore. "I want to make up for the one that I lost.... because of my own foolishness."

Luc's hand landed on Cara's. "It wasn't foolish, my darling one. You only thought what was best."

 

“And Bishop and I kind of have already adopted Senna.” Drea said. “Senna was worried about something. Is it auntie and uncle or is it grandma and grandpa?”

She could see Senna shyly glancing at her parents.

 

“That depends what Senna likes better.” her father said. “I’m alright with either.

 

Senna looked hesitant. Then she opened her mouth and carefully said two words. "Gwandma. Gwandpa."

 

Drea’s father looked really happy then. Her mother was seemingly alright with it, too. And Drea? Drea smiled widely. It made her so very happy that they were a family. 

 

A loud knock on the door interrupted the moment.

 

"I'll go open it!" Senna declared and scurried to the door. She opened it.

 

It was Bishop.

“Hey my little sunshine!” He caught Senna in a hug and smooched her cheek.

 

"Papa!" Senna squealed happily and excitedly, answering to the hug with her own. "You awe back! Guess what? I just got a gwandma and gwandpa!" she reported eagerly.

 

“You did?” He smiled and hugged her a little tighter. “Do you want to hear some other good news?”

 

Senna nodded vigorously and beamed a smile. "Yes! Yes, please."

 

“Do you remember the ghost we met a little while ago? My friend?”

 

Senna nodded. "I do! Is she alwight? Cashvii didn't banish her, wight?"She looked at Bishop with worry.

 

Bishop smiled. “No. But she was not a real ghost, you see? And she is back to normal now.”

Hearing Zanah had been there and left to meet them… it made him happy. He had written a letter right away to let her know they were back in the Imperial City now. Maybe she would get the letter before she even got to Leyawiin.

 

Senna beamed a happy smile and she hugged Bishop. "Papa looks happy! That makes me happy! And mama as well!"

 

“Yeah. I am. And you call Ralof and Bergerite Grandma and Grandpa now, huh?”

Marrying Drea. That was the next step, right? He had still not talked to Casavir. 

 

Senna smiled, wiggled free off Bishop's hold, and took his hand. "I like them both vewy much! I've never had gwandpawents, but now I have a lawge family! And a fwiend!"

 

“Maybe you will have a proper home, too, one day.” Bishop mumbled.

 

Senna was distracted by Karnwyr's nuzzles which only stopped for a moment when the little girl petted the wolf. "I missed you too, Kaanwii! Tee-hee! Funny wolf!"

 

Karnwyr nuzzled Senna once more before he lay down at her feet.

  
  


The next few days were peaceful. Senna played with Karnwyr outside a lot and Bishop pondered on his thoughts about Drea. Could he even dare to ask when he had nothing to give. No place to stay, other than the wilderness of Tamriel. That was no good for a little child like Senna, even if she liked to learn about survival, alchemy and magic. 

Marriage had never been on the list of his life goals, until now. Senna needed a proper environment to grow up. How could he manage that?

And this whole vampirism thing was really cumbersome. Even with Drea's blood, he found himself yearn more and more, no matter how much he tried to resist. Every time when Senna approached him for huggles, he had to hold in his breath and hurriedly distract the child away from him after the huggle time was over.

He hoped they would find the cure soon. He really wanted to hold Drea properly, and give Senna warm hugs the girl so much needed. 

 

The paladins from the order had apparently taken another route to go and find the cure. Bishop hoped they would find more. The documents their little group had found barey gave away more than the vampires back then had heard rumors. The journey had held one good thing at least, Cara and Luc now had a child together. Even when Bishop did not care that much for it, he still was happy. It was because Senna had a friend. One that was clearly less off a monster than him. 

 

"Papa look gwumpy again!" Senna's pouty voice came from the side and Bishop looked down at her.

"Do I?" he said with a crooked grin as he crouched at his daughter's level. 

Senna nodded firmly. "Mm-hm!" Then her little arms wrapped around him, squeezing as tightly as they could and Bishop returned the gesture in kind. She was just like Drea. Giving him hugs at random.

 

Then they heard a horse. Bishop turned his head and rose up to look over the fence. The man on the horse looked like one of the paladins from the order. 

“Go inside, sunshine. Tell Mama we have a visitor.” Bishop told Senna and walked to the gate. 

 

Bishop watched as the little girl hurried inside. He approached the man, giving him a nod as a greeting. He still didn't like the pompous paladins in the order, but he had sworn to tolerate them. Casavir wasn't... bad, per se, but he old grudge was hard to shake off.

"Found anything useful?" he questioned, not even bothering with the small talk.

 

“I am merely the messenger.” the man answered. “You and your friends are to come to the order and hear what the Master has to say for yourselves.”

Bishop frowned, but he figured they still wanted to keep things a secret. 

“Alright. Tell them we’ll be there right away.”

 

  
Only a few minutes later he and Drea followed the man who had waited towards the city. Senna stayed behind with Drea’s parents, making strawberry jam.

 

Little did they know that their hopes were about to be crushed...

 


	59. A thief in Riften

**A thief in Riften**

 

Ruru was on another mission, given to her by Brynjolf. She walked through the streets of Riften, towards the living quarters. There was a large mansion, owned by Mercer the Betrayer. She didn't know why Brynjolf didn't go there himself, but apparently he had to keep the guild from crumbling underneath their feet. Vex would have been another option, but she had said there's someone she didn't like to face. A watchdog, someone called Vald. Apparently Mercer had forced him into servitude after a huge debt. And the only way to clear it would be going to Maven and persuade her to release him of it. Ruru didn't like that Blackbriar hag. She deserved a knife into her throat just because she was breathing the same air as the rest of Tamriel.

 

Ruru had had a good childhood. She had loving parents, they had lived on a farm not too far from Riften, and they had many animals. Horses, dogs, cats, cows, sheep... Ruru helped her mother and father as much as possible with everything around the farm. She had been happy, and though they didn't have much gold, she hardly ever had gone hungry, or cold. 

But such happiness came to an end when her father got sick. It had been in the middle of winter, and getting to the city was hard because the roads were filled with snow.

Ruru's mother left to get to the city, and Ruru had been left alone with her sick father. She did everything she could, but when her mother and the healer following her came to the house, her father had been beyond saving.

The next few months were hard on them. They had to sell the animals to get coin for food, and when that gold ran out, Ruru's mother decided to go to the city to ask for help. 

Ruru waited.... and waited... starved... and waited some more... Till hunger drove her to the city as well to beg for food and ask around for her mother. The only clue she could find was a name... Maven Blackbriar. Her mother had approached her and then.... she went missing. But the truth was... people that "go missing" in Riften often wound up dead in the Ratways, were all sorts of vermin eat their remains.

Assured that the Blackbriars had gotten rid of another beggar, Ruru found herself in the Ratways.... and at the door of the Thieves Guild. It was Delvin Mallory who found her, half starved to death, and despite the objection, he took her in. Taught her the ways of thieving, and how to defend herself. Years went by, and after Mercer recognized her as one of them, she swore revenge on Maven Blackbriar. On all of them. With her skills, she could surely infiltrate her mansion and gather proof of her corruption. She took her mother away, she would take Maven's most precious thing: her influence and wealth, and see that she would be cast to the Ratways for the vermin to take care of.

 

After arriving to the large house, Ruru casually roamed around it, looked for any easy entrance points where she would remain unseen by the city guard or the watchdog. She'd rather not start a fight, even though she could defend herself. It was necessary in her line of work. 

"Hmm..." she pondered. Front door was most likely locked with a mechanism that only Mercer could open it without causing an alarm. Windows were most likely barred as well. The only way in seemed to be the backyard, but the watchdog was there, as sharp as the animal equivalent. There was a ramp lifted up, and it led to a balcony with a door, that seemed less guarded by mechanism or hard locks.

"Dammit!" Ruru cursed. Did she really have to deal with the poor man guarding the cheater's abode? How on earth would she do that? She certainly didn't want to kill the man. Her blade wanted to drink Mercer's blood, not anyone else's.


	60. The helpful paladin

**The helpful paladin**

 

When the waggon rolled over the road towards Riften the mood was still low. Of course none of them wanted to say it, but they all knew that it was unlikely they would ever find the cure. Cara tried to stay positive. She had gained so much now. Being a vampire was harsh, but she had Luc and she had Aurora. The love she felt for those two would keep her strong. But when she looked at Bishop and Drea… 

Bishop often said things that were confusing. One day he said he loved Drea so much that he could not be a day without her and then the next day Luc told her Bishop had asked him to take care of Drea and Senna if he ever left. Like he just wanted to run away to protect them. It broke her heart. Those two and Senna, they all deserved so much better.

 

Right now Drea was asleep on Bishop’s lap. The ranger stroked over her head in a loving manner. 

 

Cara smiled at the scene. It was just... so real. The ranger had changed so much. And with Senna around Bishop seemed to... be more alive. Just like she was with Aurora.

Now that Camilla was back with her, the cat seemed to like the little girl quite a bit. When ever Aurora slept, Camilla would curl up right next to her and sleep as well.

Just like Karnwyr protected Senna, Camilla seemed to stay with the little girl. It warmed her heart. And Aurora adored the little cat.

Cleora was sewing clothes in silence. Casavir drove the wagon. It wouldn't be long now. 

"Are you excited to see papa's home, Aurora?" Cara asked.

 

Aurora nodded excitedly. Luc had just reminded her to be quiet, so Andrea would not wake up, and so this was all she did.

 

A few hours later, the wagon stopped. Cara looked outside, seeing the stables of Riften. They were back. At long last.

"Cara, are you sure I can... stay with you?" Cleora asked carefully. She could always try and find another place to stay.

"Well, more like have the Honeyside at your disposal for the time being. I'll come with you and explain the situation to Iona, my housecarl. She'll look after you, till we figure things out at Luc's place."

 

Cleora nodded carefully. She still did not understand it. All of them were so generous to her. She considered them her friends, they were more than just kind to her, but still… how they were able to see past all her flaws was still hard to understand. They had taken her in, given her clothes and food and all she really could offer was to teach Senna and play with Aurora. She felt like it was just not enough when they gave her so much. And yet here she was, following, tagging along, for she had no other place to go.

 

Casavir’s deep voice woke her from the sadness in her heart.

“It will be best if we stayed in the wagon. If you two and Aurora leave then it will be more than enough space for us. We should also not leave it unattended anyway. Who knows who would break in and steal the last clues for a cure?”

 

Cara smiled and agreed. "Well.... I guess we'll pack our things and head to the mansion then. It feels good to be back in Skyrim."

"Seconded!" Bishop hailed quietly before shaking Drea gently awake.

"We need supplies from the city, however. I noticed there is not quite enough food remaining", Cleora stated.

 

“Tomorrow.” Bishop stated. "It's too late to get  _ fresh _ supplies." 

 

Casavir agreed. He also looked tired after the long ride. “I second that. I will go get supplies first thing in the morning, you have my word.”

 

As soon as Cara and Luc had collected their things, they were ready to go. Senna hugged her little friend.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can, alwight? Then we can play togethew!"

"We'll play lots!" Aurora said excitedly. She let go of Senna and took the basket where Camilla napped. Then they left with warm farewells, till they would see each other again.

"I think it's time for dinner", Cleora said after the silence started to get too heavy. "What should we make?" she asked as she went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets.

 

Drea wiped her eyes to sweep away the tears that snuck up on her. After having travelled and lived together for such a long time her friends' parting hurt inside. 

“Surprise pot?” she offered.

 

Cleora nodded and arranged all the things she could possibly find.

"Supwise!" Senna cheered happily.

 

She gladly helped setting the table and did her best to cheer up the mood. Bishop took care of the meat. He had begun to accept Cleora’s principles about meat. It was still stupid to him, but he just kept it to himself and gave her the smallest portions of meat. 

 

Bishop felt like the Elf was actually less daedric-looking than at their first meeting. Maybe it was because he got used to her. After all Casavir had been right, she was a pure soul, always caring for them like some sort of mother hen. Especially when it came to Senna and Aurora.

 

At dinner, Senna asked about the city curiously. She had never been there, so she wanted to know if it was a nice place. Cleora listened to the answers, as she had never really been on this side of the Jerall Mountains.

Bishop told the truth about Riften - of course in a less rueful way - but enough to let the child understand she should not go there without an adult. Thieves... and worse polluted the city, and the Blackbriars spread their corruption as much as possible. Even the Jarl was her puppet, so the rumours were.

"Thieves Guild? What's a Thieves guild?" Senna asked after Bishop had mentioned the said organization.

 

“They are organised thieves.” Casavir answered. “It has been impossible to root them out and so they keep stealing from people, despite the rumours that their hideout is in the ratways.”

 

"Casavii should go spank them then!" Senna announced with a determined face. "Naughty people should get a spanking!"

Bishop snorted and grinned a little. "Hear that sweetness?"

 

“It may not be that easy, Senna.” Drea said. “Do you remember when Papa first found you? What you did back then?”

 

Senna looked down and nodded. "The othews told me to steal. If I didn't I would be bullied... I knew it was woong."

Bishop pulled the little girl against himself. "It's okay now. But always remember that people like them will get what's coming to them, one way or another."

"But I have mama, papa and gwandpawents because of it..." Senna mumbled.

 

“That is not what I meant.” Drea said. “I meant that everyone has their reasons for the things they do. You stole so the others would not hurt you, but here in Riften many people are poor. They don't even have enough to eat, so when they realize they could have others around to back them up they may join that guild and over time they may forget the reason why they joined and become greedy. Not all thieves are bad at heart, Senna, just like you.”

 

“I object, Andrea.” Casavir said. “For a child that might be true, they rarely have other options, but a grown man should find other means to provide for themselves than to harm others.”

 

"Banditry and thievery is the easy way out for many, Casavir", Bishop said with a frown. "I know. I lived that life a while."

 

Casavir frowned. “But you know it was wrong.”

 

"Yeah, which is why I moved to hunting for lazy nobles instead", Bishop retorted. He glanced at Senna. "There's no such thing as a good thief. Remember that, sweetheart."

"Then... then.... Then I'll hug them till they are nice again!" Senna said cheerfully.

Bishop snorted. Senna was still naive, and she earnestly believed that huggles could cure the world. Just like Drea. Well... they did heal his world, and shed light in his heart.

"Oh, sweetie", Bishop said and smooched Senna's cheek. "Never lose that optimism. Tamriel lacks it."

 

Cleora smiled, and silently agreed. The child had such a pure heart. It would be a shame to see its light darken and be corrupted by cynicism. She prayed to Lady Mara that she would watch over the little girl and see that she would grow to be benevolent.

  
  


The next day dawned cloudy, foreboding rain. Cleora had made a shopping list for all the things they needed.

Sadly, as always she was to stay behind. She hated it. Nothing would have been greater to her than to be with her friends, being able to walk by their side and see the city with her own eyes. But she knew it was not going to happen any time soon. Her appearance would scare people and they would attack not only her, but also her friends. That was the last thing she wanted. 

 

“We’ll bwing you something nice!” Senna promised. “The pwettiest nice we find!”

 

Cleora smiled kindly to the child. She was always so considerate. "Then I'll wait here till you come back, sweetheart."

 

“Fo’evew!” Senna demanded. 

 

Cleora stroked Senna hair. "Forever and always, my dear."

"Alright, time's wasting. Let's get to the market before all the good stuff is sold out", Bishop said urgently. He took Senna's hand. 

"Now, remember what I said. Don't go running away if you see something exciting, got it? There are people who like to kidnap sweet little girls like you", Bishop explained as they walked to the door, and exited the wagon.

 

Drea held Senna’s hand a little tighter. 

The last time she had been here with Bishop they had not been parents. She had just be herself, holding on to Bishop every time they got here. He had protected her. But it was time to grow up and give this protection to Senna, who needed it much more. 

The city was as always flooded with people and Casavir decided they should go to the market with Senna while he would go to the shops that lay more in the dangerous parts of the city. 

 

"Keep a strong hold of your purse. Pickpockets frequent the shops", Bishop reminded him before they separated.

 

Casavir smiled to himself. As if Bishop had to tell him that. But it was surprising how much Bishop seemed to care, despite hating him for years. Maybe it was Senna’s influence. Or more likely also Andrea’s. 

He turned around a corner and glanced around. 

  
  
  


Ruru leaned against a wall, dressed in a commoner dress to seem more like she belonged to the scene. She bit into an apple she had quickly taken from the stalls and made a quick escape to the stores to see if there were any good targets to rob. Her eyes followed each of the passers by. Some were too poor to be bothered with, some too sharp to even consider trying and pickpocketing their gold, some... well....

Her eyes lay their gaze to the dark-haired, tall man who was dressed in rather normal clothes. White shirt, black long trousers and leather boots. He seemed to be on the richer side, though, judging the way he walked. Confident, graceful, almost like a warrior. 

_ He might have a good amount on him,  _ Ruru thought as she threw the core of the apple away, and took the flower basket she had taken as a little distraction. She walked towards Casavir, flipped her braid to the front over her shoulder and revealed the cutest smile.

"Good ser, would you like to buy some flowers? Just freshly picked from the forests of the Rift. Lovely present for your wife, I'm sure", she started her sales pitch, presenting her little quarry. Well, they weren't exactly taken from the forests, but the temple garden wasn't too far away from the truth....

Her tone was sweet and a little flirtatious. Just like Delvin had taught her. Always use whatever assets you have at your disposal.

The man stopped and smiled at her politely. He was quite handsome. For a soon-to-be poor man. 

  
  


Casavir stopped when the young woman approached him. It would have been rude not to and when he saw the flowers she sold he thought of Cleora. She loved flowers and given how she had to stay behind, maybe it would cheer her up if he brought her some. 

“Do you have lavender and blue mountain flowers, Miss?”

He reached for his purse.

  
  


_ Ahhh... so there you are hiding your coin. _

They were always so trustful and so unsuspecting.

 

"But of course!" Ruru said from delight, as if happy to have a customer. "Shall I make a bouquet for the lovely mistress of the house? Just for five septims, only for you, good ser." she flirted and batted her eyelashes a little. The men always fell for her act if she did.

She started to make the bouquet, arranging the flowers and tying them with a string.

As the man was ready with the coin, she gave him the bouquet. However, she had a trick in her sleeve to distract him even more.

 

“You have remarkable eyes, Miss.” the man said with a smile. “One blue and one green. I have never seen the like.”

 

Ruru made sure to blush to receive such praises... though why did her heart skip a beat? She had no time for idle, girlish fancies!

"T-thank you, good ser", she said using a sheepish tone now as she worked on the bouquet. "I was mostly teased because of them. But my mama told me they were just jealous because they couldn't have eyes like mine."

It was a true story. Other children often called her names, especially after she had come to Riften, even blamed her to be a witch because of the unusual eye color.

 

She scolded herself for telling this man something so personal about herself. It was not professional and he could recognize her. But she calmed herself. He was unsuspecting and his purse could have gone missing anywhere later on...

 

As the trade was complete, Ruru pretended to stumble and fell to ground, her basket slipped from her hands and the flowers spread all over the street.

"Oh no!" she bemoaned and started to collect the flowers back inside the basket. It could go two ways from here. If the man helped her, she would get his coin purse easily, if he walked to the other direction, she could still steal it by going invisible and sneak up on him and take the purse for her safekeeping. 

  
  


Casavir hurriedly caught the woman, but her basket fell and the beautiful flowers spread all over the place. Of course he helped her pick them up, each single one. It was likely her only income and he knew making money that way was not easy.

 

"Oh, thank you so much, good ser! I'm so sorry to bother you with my misfortunes! You must have more important things to do than help a poor flowergirl", Ruru said apologetically. 

She hid her grin underneath the mask of a sweet young flowergirl and hid the man's purse inside the hidden pockets of her dress.  _ Hah! This was so easy! This man is stupid! Bryn's going to flip once he sees this coin!  _

  
  


Casavir smiled to her. “Do not worry, Miss. I have time on my hand enough.” 

After helping to pick up all the flowers he took the flowers for Cleora, wished the young woman good sellings and left for the alchemist, two streets further.

  
  


Ruru watched as the man disappeared behind the corner, and sauntered to the market, still keeping her little flowergirl act till she reached the hidden entrance to the guild. It was in the cemetery, build inside a ruined mausoleum. She made sure to spread the stolen flowers all over the graves, and then she climbed down to the cistern with the basket still in her hand. This was an easy job. The easiest one in ages. Well... if she didn't count the time she stole that Dibella statue....

What she did... was for the good of the Guild. She wanted her friends and family to prosper. After all, they were her access to Maven.

  
  
  


Casavir smiled to the old woman behind the counter. She was a hard-working woman and took the list of ingredients he gave her with great care. Although Andrea’s list was written in a clean handwriting the woman asked about the size of certain ingredients. When Casavir did not know the answer she seemed to know though. He reached for his coinpurse to pay the woman for her service but…

He touched the place again. It was… gone? 

 

He stared down on himself and tried to remember where he last had it. Just two streets further. When he had bought the flowers for Cleora. 

“My purse…” he said, still shocked. Bishop would have a good laugh at him. “I…” he looked at the shop owner.

 

"Did you drop it? It is possible it's already in the hands of pickpockets or beggars", the shop owner said with a frown. "I'll keep these on reserve, if you can find your coins."

 

Casavir thanked the woman and hurried outside, looking along the way. It was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had lost it when the flowergirl stumbled and he had helped her collecting her flowers? Maybe she had found it. He hurried back to the spot but she was gone. What now? He would have to find Andrea and tell her he had not been able to get her ingredients because he had lost his money.

 

With a sigh he turned to the market to find his friends. Not his day.

  
  


Bishop haggled with a fisherman. The man didn't seem to yield to his offers.

"If you want any cheaper, go fish yourself!" the fisher exclaimed.

By the ranger's side, Senna looked at the man and smiled to him sweetly. "But your fish look so yummy!" she praised. "I bet auntie Cleo would like them."

Bishop could see a small change on the fisher's face. After a moment of silence, he lowered his offer to Bishop.

 

Bishop frowned a little but eventually accepted the offer. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have gotten better fish himself, but he rather wanted to spend his time with Drea and Senna. Especially now that he knew he would have to live an eternity without them.

 

"Don't be gwumpy, papa, I'll huggle the gwumpy away!" Senna said and snuggled against his side.

 

Casavir hailed them and explained what had happened to him.

 

Bishop wanted to laugh at Casavir, but....    
Senna was already hugging and patting Casavir's back to comfort him. "Papa can find it! Or Kaanwii!"

"No, sweetheart, that purse is long gone by now", Bishop answered, clearly feeling sorry for the paladin. He wanted to make fun of him, laugh at him, but... He just couldn't. Not when Senna was cheering Casavir up with all she got.

 

Casavir smiled at Senna. “He’s right, Senna, Bishop is good, but likely someone stole it. At least I found some flowers for Cleora before it happened.”

 

Senna beamed a smile. "Auntie likes them!" 

_ And Casavir likes Cleo. Haha!  _ Bishop thought with a stoic face.

"Alright, let's get rest of the stuff, and see what we can get with the rest of the money from Senna’s treasure" Bishop suggested as he took Senna's hand in his own.

 

Senna beamed a bright smile. She was proud to be able to contribute. Bishop had sold the jewellery in the Imperial City and Drea and he had decided to keep some of the money safe for Senna’s future and ask Senna what she wanted to do with the rest. And Senna had decided that it had to be for food and love.

  
  


They returned to the wagon a few hours later. They were greeted by Cleora, who had taken the liberty of cook something to eat. A simple meal from the remaining ingredients they still had, but even so she had managed to make it look like a grand feast. She had also baked some fresh bread.

"Welcome back", Cleo said with a smile. "You're just in time for lunch!"

 

Casavir smiled to her. “It smells delicious, Cleora.”

He held out the flowers to her. “I know you would have liked to come along, so I brought you something in hopes it may cheer you up.”

 

Cleora was more than delighted as she took the bouquet. "Thank you, Casavir. These are lovely." She looked around for a vase to put them, and soon the flowers decorated their dinner table.

 

“Too bad Cas lost all his money buying those flowers.” Bishop mocked.

 

Cleora glanced at Bishop in shock and surprise before she looked at Casavir with a question. "Did you get robbed?"

 

“I don’t know, to be honest.” Casavir admitted. “I bought the flowers and still had my coin but when I wanted to pay the alchemist it was gone.”

 

"Classic trick", Bishop said. "That whole thing was an act, Casavir." He explained the meaning behind it all.

"... And so, you were robbed. Never trust a pretty face, Cas. Those are the most lethal weapons a woman can use."

"Why is a pwetty face a weapon? Am I dangewous, too? Papa said I'm pwetty." Senna questioned and wondered.

 

Drea laughed. “Well that means I must be quite ugly. After all Bishop is still unharmed after almost… two years?” 

her sentence turned into a question. Had it really already been so long? Or was it short? They had gone through so much together…

 

“You’re not ugly, sweetness, I just know how to handle danger.” Bishop said smugly. 

 

Senna tilted her head, still confused what the adults were saying. Cleo, as kind as ever to teach the young lady of the ways of the world, explained it as innocently as possible. Senna nodded afterwards, and continued eating her slice of bread with butter and cheese on top.

 


	61. Silent Goodbye

**Silent Goodbye**

  
  


A few weeks passed in peace. Bishop hunted in the forests of the Rift with Karnwyr, and he sometimes taught Senna about survival and archery. That way she would survive on her own if he ever....

Cleora continued educating the little girl, and everyone could see the gradual change in her. The horns seemed shorter, the feathers were lighter hue, her hair had a slight red shade to it now. And her eyes were now almost fully blue. They still had that demonic gleam in them, however.

Senna visited Aurora at the mansion, often escorted by either Bishop or Casavir. They played together for hours, and Aurora often pleaded for Senna to stay longer. Hearing this, Cara and Luc decided they should go on a journey together again. Cara missed Inigo, and she longed to be on the road again.

 

Luc glanced back at his home. For so many decades he had lived here, all alone, never really happy. And now it had become a real home. He realized that despite looking forward to be on the road again with his friends, he would miss his home, probably for the first time ever. It had become a lighter place with Cara and Aurora, especially with Aurora. Summer had come around in the meantime and just a week ago he had bought paint to paint her bedroom ceiling with a night sky. Aurora had loved it and then he had shooed her out and told Cara to make sure she would not peek while he prepared magelights all over the ceiling like little stars. Given that his little Moonshine was often awake at night he had decided to give her light in a special way.

 

"Papa, will we come back soon?" Aurora asked carefully.

"I'm sure we will, my little sweetheart", Luc answered. "But first we'll have a small adventure with everyone."

 

“But I want big adventure!” Aurora pleaded.

 

Cara chuckled. "I'm sure it'll become big. Who knows what kinds of trouble we'll find ourselves in!"

 

Aurora beamed a bright smile. “Biiiiig trouble!” she cheered.

 

Cara chuckled. Big trouble indeed. Something the size of a dragon... which there had been a few.

 

The wagon stood at the Riften stables, as they remembered, and the door opened, with Senna cheering with a smile. "Auwoowa is hewe!" she announced and scurried to greet her little friend. "Let's have lots of fun!"

 

Aurora smiled just as brightly and after hugging Senna she noticed Cleora. “Auntie looks different!” She tilted her head and tried to figure out what had happened.

 

Cara and Luc glanced at the winged elf too, and noticed the change immediately.

"Cleo! You're...." Cara looked surprised and in shock, but also happy and relieved to see their friend had become less of a daedra, and more like a human.

"Yes...?" Cleo glanced up. "I'm what?"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You look so different. Your eye are almost skye blue!" Cara marveled.

 

Cleora blushed. Casavir had asked the same and she had told him she hated to look at her reflection. But he had pressed her to look at herself. And then she had cried. 

“Maybe Lady Mara is willing to forgive me. I will give my best to right my wrongs.”

 

"Auntie is a nice pewson! I'll make suwe Mawa will fo'give her!" Senna declared with determination.

Cleo chuckled gently. Then she clapped her hands. "Alright, let's have some tea and then we can be off."

"Do we even know where to?" Bishop asked.

"Let's go to Falkreath. I have a small abode there, which Inigo is keeping for me", Cara answered as she settled in the wagon.

 

While Cleora poured tea for them Drea explained where they would sleep. They had decided to let Aurora sleep with Senna, Bishop would make sure Senna would be safe, and Cleora would move from the bed so Luc and Cara could share it again. 

“And if your friend likes to travel with us we’ll surely will find another solution.” she concluded.

 

Cara smiled as she sipped her tea. "Oh, I'm sure Inigo is more than willing to join us if I only asked it of him."

 

“Why did you even buy all these houses, Cara?” Bishop asked. It irritated him that she had so many places when he could not afford even one. Was being Dragonborn really so good for your purse? He thought back to the museum. It was a good enough place, but not for raising Senna. And then… he would not be able to protect her forever. 

 

Cara thought about it for a moment. Why did she? Because she had gathered money to burn, and owning many places in different holds was beneficial in the long run. If she had to travel while hunting dragon many homes along the way provided free bed to sleep in, place to store all the loot and use things she had stored to sell and use as components in reinforcing her armour and weapons.

"Because in the long run it's more beneficial. If I own a house in a hold, I don't need to drag all the loot and other things back to my main place, when I can easily store it to another home for me to use later on"; she explained her thoughts to Bishop. "I do have money to burn, and as a thane of various holds, I have to have property there."

 

Bishop frowned. Normally he would have murmured and cursed under his breath about those damned rich people. But then again this was Cara. She was a bit too fancy on times, but overall she was not bad. 

“Still…” he mumbled. “If you want to burn money why not… I don’t know… open a hospital or shit?”

 

Cara chuckled. "That's not a bad idea! I could hire you for some eyecandy to female patients", she joked, and she took notice of Drea's frown. "I wouldn't enact on that plan, Drea. Bishop already has two girls in his life, and he has only two arms in order to hold both."

 

Drea’s frown smoothened and she snuggled up on her lover. 

 

“Well it certainly is useful.” Casavir stated. “Especially now that you have a child to take care of. It would be difficult to raise her while you also hunt dragons. I second the idea to go see your friend, I have heard of him and he would be a great help, I am sure.”

 

Cara nodded. "Inigo is a capable warrior and archer. He taught me much." Then she chuckled a bit teasingly. "I think he's a better archer than Bishop."

"Hah!" Bishop scoffed. "No one's able to match my skill!" he declared confidently with a smug grin on his face.

"I have my doubt about that, Bish." Cara retorted with a playful chuckle.

 

Bishop remembered the stories about the Khajiit, though. The one that travelled with the Dragonborn. Despite his skill he knew that the Khajiit with the blue fur could possibly match his skill. It nettled him, but he would soon have the chance to challenge him. A smirk drew across his face. Maybe he would never be with Drea like she deserved, but he would prove his worth to her as a man. He would be the best and he would win any and every fight for her. 

 

“Let’s get going then.” he said. “I can’t wait.”

  
  


Two days later they stopped for the night. They were at the mountainside, the air was warm and the sky clear - a lovely summer evening to spend with friends. After Cara had taken care of the horses, she went inside the wagon to join the dinner, prepared by Luc, Senna, Aurora and Drea.

 

"Can we go outside and play, please? Pwetty please?" Senna pleaded. "Aftew dinnew of couwse!"

"Play! Play! Lots of fun!" Aurora sang aloud excitedly with a smile.

 

Drea smiled. “I’m sure you can. But not alone, there are predators in the forests that come out at night.”

 

“Cas and I can go with them.” Bishop offered.

He had something to discuss with the paladin anyway.

 

"Yaay!" Senna cheered, Aurora did the same right after her, imitating Senna's smile of excitement.

Cleora brought the large tea pot to the table, and everyone sat around it to eat. The feast consisted of cooked fish, large salad, roasted vegetables, and as a dessert, by demand, was semolina with jam. 

"Cleo, you'd make a great wife someday", Cara praised as she filled her plate with a little bit of everything.

Cleora blushed. "I... I don't think...."

 

Casavir smiled. “I think that, too, Cleora. You are a good woman and soon your curse will be lifted. You should look ahead and perhaps you will find a man that peaks your interest.”

It was surprising that Casavir of all should say such a thing. Drea chuckled. 

“I think we broke Cas.”

 

Cleora looked shy during the whole dinner. She conversed with the others, but she seemed quiet, as if lost deep in her thoughts.

"Play!" Senna announced and turned to Karnwyr. "Kaanwii! Let's go play!"

 

The wolf jumped up and hurried to the door. 

Bishop grinned.  _ Play _ had become almost as good as  _ hunt _ to the wolf. He was a little rough when he played with the girls, but never harmed them. Aurora could not get hurt badly anyway, her bruises and wounds healed almost as fast as they happened, and Senna just let Drea or Casavir heal her scratches, not even crying. 

 

The girls ran outside with the wolf, and Casavir and Bishop followed them.

  
  


For a while Bishop and Casavir walked in silence. Casavir realized it had not been a coincidence that Bishop wanted him to come along. 

Eventually the ranger spoke up.

 

“Soo… uhmmm…”

 

Casavir glanced at Bishop with a question. "Cat got your tongue, Bishop? That's never really happened. What is on your mind? As a paladin I am bound the vow of secrecy. Your confession will stay with me to the grave."

 

Bishop grinned awkwardly. “Could make that happen anyway. But… Uhm yeah… I…”

He tried to sort out his thoughts. 

“I want to marry Drea, but…” 

 

Casavir smiled understandingly and compassionately. "Do you have plans how to propose? If not, I can help you."

 

“I… would appreciate that, but...” Bishop said quietly. It felt embarrassing, but who else would he ask? Even though he had hated Casavir from the moment he first lay eyes on him, the paladin had become someone Bishop trusted. A friend. How ironic…

“I… I want to be with her, Cas. But then I don’t know if I still should. I will never be able to be what she deserves. With me she would constantly be in danger. She deserves a man who can keep her warm at night, who can protect her and Senna. And I… I am everything she should avoid. I’m not proud of my past but when she came into my life I began… to feel like it wasn’t over, I wanted her to be a part of my life. Or rather: I wanted to be a part of hers. But now… with everything that happened… I just don’t know anymore.”

 

"Because you're a vampire, you're not sure anymore", Casavir looked serious as he whispered that. "It is understandable. You want to protect both Andrea and little Senna not only from the outside world, but from yourself as well." He paused for a moment and glanced at the playing children.

"Both of them still believe in you. Little Senna especially looks up to you. Drea's feelings towards you are unconditional, and she even is willing to donate her own blood to you."

Casavir turned his gaze to Bishop. "Life is a gift. Love is the little surprise that comes along the way. Love is what makes us human."

 

“Not me, Cas.” Bishop said quietly. “I’m becoming a monster more and more. Every night I have to force myself not to kill her, Cas. Can you even imagine that? I don’t want to kill her. She is my world, Cas! I can’t… I can’t do this anymore!”

 

Casavir was shocked. Had his curse really gone so far? Was Bishop already slipping to to the call of blood lust? But... Luc seemed fine, at least on the outside, and so did Cara. Had that vampire lady's bite been so powerful that it was now taking over?

"Bishop, the only way to help you  now is to send you to the order, and bind you with spells. It would buy us time, but it would not be enough." Casavir said in a whisper. His frown was deep and thoughtful. No... the other way would be... to kill him. And he certainly didn't want to hurt Andrea or little Senna like that. He would not repeat the same mistake as he had done with Lady Zanah.

 

Bishop stared ahead. He didn’t want to die. He knew it was selfish, but he didn’t want to die, he wanted to be with her. But…

“I think it is best if I leave, Cas. I will leave and not come back. It’s the only way I can protect them.”

Tears gathered in his eyes but he could not help it. 

“I have to.”

 

"You do understand that Andrea would go to the farthest reaches of Oblivion for you, do you? And little Senna would miss you so horribly. I understand you wish to protect them, but..." Casavir started and then he sighed deep. This was troublesome. How could they help him? Cure was out of their reach... How could they help...?

"Papa! Papa!" Senna called and scurried to Bishop to show a little shiny clam shell she had found by the lake. "Look! It's shaped like a heawt! And it's pink on the inside! Look!" The child's eyes gleamed from happiness and excitement. "Isn't it pwetty?"

 

Bishop quickly picked Senna up and placed her on his lap so that she would not see he had cried. “It’s pretty. You should keep it.” he said, holding her small hands in his. It hurt thinking of leaving. But already the beast tried to take control again, tried to get him to bite her. 

“How about you show it to Mama?”

 

"Aftew we find one for Auwoowa!" Senna demanded and hopped off Bishop's lap, dragging him to the lake with her. "Papa's eyes awe shaap! You'll help us, won't you? Pwetty please?"

 

Bishop followed her, unable to say no. He had to use all of his strength to fight the urge to feed on her. To prevent it he undressed to his underwear and jumped into the lake. “I’ll go find one, you stay here with Casavir, okay?”

 

"Okay!" Senna smiled and returned to play with Karnwyr and Aurora.

 

Bishop dived to the bottom. He didn’t need to breath and with his knife at hand slaughterfish were no real threat as a vampire. He stayed there. 

For a long time he just waited before he decided he could search for a shell or stone Senna would like. It would be his parting gift to her. So she would not forget him. 

It did not take long for him to find a shell for Senna. It was dead already and in the light it would look quite nice. But he wanted something for Drea, too. So she would remember him. A stone perhaps.

The search for the stone and being far from Drea and Senna calmed the beast. At the bottom of the lake lay a sunken boat, but there was nothing else to see. A stone that would remind her of him…

 

Bishop swam further away, dived a little deeper. He saw something sparkling in the sand at the bottom. There was a cluster of stones, and right underneath them Bishop saw something gleaming. As he came closer and carefully started to dig, he found a small patch, embedded with small colourful stones. Mainly green and blue ones. He collected them, swam to the surface and looked at his quarry in the fading light. They were all polished to different kinds of shapes, each one beautiful but when he thought of Drea none of those stones felt right. 

To never see her again.. to never hold her in his arms again… it broke him. 

  
So he sat by the shore alone, sobbing helplessly.

 

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw it. A small amber gleam. When he turned to look he found a small amber stone, just a pebble. It was pure, no dirt or insects had gotten caught inside and he knew that this was the right one. It was as pure and simple as her and in its colour she would always be able to see his eyes. 

He grabbed the stone, hiding it in his palm. 

“I will protect you, sweetness. No matter the price.” he vowed quietly. 

 

On the other side of the lake he could see Senna and Aurora. He went back into the water and swam over, his palm tightly closed around the stone.

 

"Papa!" Senna greeted Bishop with a wide, happy smile. "Guess what?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to him, keeping her hands behind her back. She had a coy look on her face now. 

 

Bishop hid his pain behind a curious expression. “What is it, sunshine?”

 

Senna revealed the heart shaped clam shell, and on the pink nacre she had carved his name, Drea's name and her own. 

"Look! I made for us! We'll be always togethew!" she beamed a smile as she declared that. She looked so proud of herself, and so happy. Then her expression slowly melted into worry.

"Papa, awe you cwying? Did a slaughtewfish nibble you? I'll tell Kaanwii to hunt it down! And then I'll spank it!"

 

Bishop hugged her tightly. “No worries, sunshine. I already did.” he lied. “We should head back now, it’s already dark and we can’t have Mama worry for you, can we?”

 

Senna hugged her papa as tightly as her little arms could. "Okay! Let's go show mama what we found!"

 

Bishop grabbed his clothes and got dressed again. While Senna took Aurora’s hand and headed towards the waggon Bishop stopped Casavir. 

“You… you best take good care of my girls.”

 

“Bishop I don’t think you should-”

 

“I know you wanted her ever since you first lay eyes on her, Cas. Don’t pretend I’m wrong. You’d be a fool not to make her yours the moment I leave.” Bishop stated with force. 

“Just… just keep her safe and…” 

He grinded his teeth.

“... make sure she won’t come after me.”

 

With that he wordlessly stomped forward, refusing to look at the man who would soon hold his sweet ladyship.

 

Senna was already presenting her pretty clam shell to her mama, as excitedly as she had done with Bishop. "And look, mama! I even caaved us on the inside!"

 

Drea smiled and hugged Senna lovingly. “It’s very pretty, Senna. But it’s time for bed now.”

 

"Okay!" Senna said, leaving the clam shell on the table, and then she scurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

  
  


Bishop acted naturally. He kissed Senna good night, then lay down with Drea. He avoided thinking about the time without her.

 

“Good night, Bishop.” Drea whispered, snuggling up on him. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too, sweetness", he whispered into her hair and held her close. The beast awoke, however, and he turned to face the other direction. Drea was always so close, too close... 

Her donations of blood helped with the thirst, but the beast had become accustomed to it. And it lusted more. All of it.

"Sleep tight, love."

  
  


When Drea’s even breathing came quietly he stood up and began to write his letter of goodbye. He left it on the table, placed the amber stone and the rainbow shell on top and then, after a moment of hesitation, he took the shell Senna had found. He best took this with him. His name should be erased from their lives. Only that way they would find new happiness. 

He took his bow and quietly woke Karnwyr.

“Hunt.” he told his friend. 

 

Karnwyr lazily stood up, yawned and stretched his feet before he was ready to go. He wagged his tail to his friend and looked excited to go for a walk in the forest.

 

Bishop opened the door and left. He closed the door behind himself, not looking back as he walked away. _ It will be like old times _ , he told himself, _ just me and Karnwyr. _

 


	62. You always meet twice in life

**You always meet twice in life**

 

"Mama! Papa is gone!" Senna's frantic voice sounded alarmly. "Mama! Wake up! Kaanwii and Papa awe gone!" the little girl cried now. 

 

Drea jolted up.

 

Senna sniffled hopelessly, and she clutched a piece of paper in her hand. She tried hard to wipe her eyes from tears that didn't stop coming.

"I... I... I woke... I saw a bad dweam... and then I saw papa was gone... I went downstaiws and this was on the table...." the child sobbed helplessly as she offered the letter to Drea.

 

Drea took the letter and read through it, sure that Senna was confusing something. 

But Bishop’s letter said otherwise. In detail he had written about his beast, about his constant want, the desire to drink from her, to even kill her just to get to her blood. 

And that he would never come back.

Never. 

That she should not come look for him. 

That she should stay with Casavir, that the paladin would keep her safe and sound, that she would be happy. 

 

She cried.

 

Unable to hold back, to notice anything, she just cried and the tears would not stop. 

 

Senna cried even more, she wailed even and snuggled against her mama.

It didn't take long for the others to wake up to the terrible noise, and Cara came up to the bedroom.

"Did Senna have a nightmare? Should I make some tea to...." but as she saw Drea crying too, she knew it wasn't a case of simple nightmare. 

"By the gods, Drea! What happened?!" Cara hurried to her friend and quickly sat down next to her, and caressed her back comfortingly in order to calm her down. 

 

However, it was impossible to get Drea to say anything. 

It was Casavir, who eventually appeared behind Cara in the kitchen while she made tea in hopes it would help to calm her friend’s nerves.

“Bishop left last night.” he said quietly. “I was hoping he would not but… He told me he would. His beast became too powerful and he was worried he would kill them.”

 

"That's insane!" Cara said indignantly. "Without us, he'll become a crazed monster that will be hunted down by the Dawnguard, or Vigilants... or the paladins! They will show him no mercy! There is a cure! Why couldn't he just wait till we got more clues?!" she sounded frustrated now, knowing that it could happen to her as well. And to Luc... and maybe even Aurora.

"That selfish bastard! Leaving his beloved ones like a coward!" Cara spat and poured tea for Drea and Senna. 

Senna pushed the teacup away from herself and just snuggled against Drea's side, still sniffling.

 

Luc lay his hand on Cara’s arm. 

“No.” he said quietly. “This is not what it is, my darling. I would know. I have been there before… The blood of a loved one… It was wise of him to leave. And it is wise if we did the same, so he will not find her and Senna once his first bloodrush comes. I suggest a change of plans and we will not go find your friend just yet. Bishop is smart enough to hunt down bandits, he will not harm innocents as long as Andrea and Senna are far from him.”

 

Cara gazed at Luc with fierce eyes. "I will not abandon my friends!" 

 

Luc looked at her in confusion for a moment before he realized she had misunderstood him.

“Not us as in you and I, my darling. Us as in all of us. Bishop is not a hunter, he is a predator. Simply leaving will not be enough, we will have to keep Senna and Andrea safe.”

 

Cara's eyes softened, and with a flustered expression she returned to the tea, and to her friend. Senna looked so devastated it was heart wrenching to watch her sob against Drea's nightgown.

"So... what now? Keep moving to some other direction than we planned?" she asked calmly. 

 

Casavir covered Andrea with a blanket, snuggling her and Senna in. While Senna was too young to understand that Bishop would never come back, Drea was now completely unresponsive. 

 

“I suggest we let fate decide.” Luc said. 

He pulled out the map they usually used and closed his eyes, randomly pointing at it.

 

His deep frown told everyone he did not like where his finger had landed.

“Let me see.” Cara said, removing his hand.

 

The Reach.

The hold where blood and silver ran more than water. The land where the forsworn lived.

"Best out of three?" Cara suggested half-jokingly, trying to keep the mood light.

 

“If I remember correctly you still have to apologise to a certain chieftain.” Casavir said. “It might be wise to go there. As the dragonborn you should, and even more so after that incident with the falmer.”

 

Cara grimaced at the memory. She had been... difficult. Team work wasn't her strongest attribute. But Casavir spoke true. 

"Yeah. I should. If the chieftain will hear what I have to say."

Cara glanced at Drea and Senna. Senna hid at Drea’s side, being held close in return. Drea was still so out of it she hadn't even touched the tea. Cara wanted to say something... anything... and as she opened her mouth, she only closed it again, knowing nothing really could bring Drea back to reality right now.

"Drea... should we take Senna to bed?" Luc asked eventually. 

 

If Drea had heard him she did not respond. Cleora tried to pick her up but she cried out and held on to Senna as if someone would take her child from her. So they decided to just leave her be and leave this place. Aurora cried, too, now and so Luc and Cara took her outside to the horses to distract her. It was best Senna did not know where they were now, so she would not try to come back here to find Bishop on her own.

 

"I'll get the horses ready", Cara whispered. "We should be on our way before dawn."

She quickly hugged Aurora and went to the horses. She summoned a chest with all the things needed to attach the horses to the wagon. There was a nasty sting in her heart. Deep down, in there somewhere, her beast lurked as well. She had tamed it through hard work, but she knew it lurked and waited for its chance to spring out and...  _ Kill!  _

Cara snapped out of her thoughts and hurriedly worked with the harnesses. To keep herself distracted from the many things that ran through her mind, she mumbled incoherently, spoke idly to the animals, apologizing to them for waking them up like this in the middle of the night. "I promise I'll get you a long rest!" she vowed.

  
  
  


For the next days Drea did not talk to them. She did not eat, barely drank anything and faded in and out. While Senna made a recovery and claimed her Papa would come back once he missed them too much Drea was anything but recovering. 

They all did their best to cheer her up, to give her space and to do absolutely anything to get her out of her suffering, but it was in vain. 

And they all knew why. 

It was because Drea knew Bishop.

She, more than anyone, knew what Bishop would do, and that he would not return. She refused to leave the bed that still held his scent, crying day and night. Cara and Cleora had decided that Senna needed a more stable environment and now Senna slept with them and Aurora. 

 

Casavir tried to do as Bishop had told him. He tried to keep her safe. But there was only so much he could do. Andrea was Bishop’s woman and even if he still would have had feelings for her he would not have dared to touch her. It was against the gentleman’s codex. 

But he coaxed her to drink at least a little bit and eat at least a spoon full of the food that Cleora made with burning passion in hopes to help Drea getting better. 

They stopped at Lakeview Manor, situated near the small village of Lakeview and found that Inigo was not home. Cara left a letter for him and they returned to the road. 

  
  


By the time they got to the Reach Drea had not spoken at all, but at least they had managed to make her eat and Senna returned to sleep with Drea. 

 

It took some magic to get the carriage ready to travel the Reach. They wove a spell to the tires so they could easily cross the imposing landscape, that had lead many brave men and mer to their doom. Luc and Cara made sure they would not leave tracks too visible for others, not only because of Bishop, but also so they would not risk revealing the location of the forsworn village to an outsider. 

 

They were surrounded by forsworn warriors. Cara lowered her hood and looked at the warriors.

"Tell your chief that the dragonborn wishes to see him. If he does not want to speak with me, we will leave and make sure no one will find the way to your home", Cara spoke with authority, but there was compassion in her tone.

One of the warriors retreated back to the village, while the others kept a fierce eye on them.

Luc was clearly displeased by the situation they were in. One wrong move and they would be all dead.

 

Cleora stayed with Drea and the children but her eyes wandered to the door. She was worried for her friends, especially Casavir, who could not easily heal his wounds and was merely a man. A man of great skill in combat, but still a man.

After a little while though the carriage moved again and they were brought to the village she had only heard off. 

 

Cleora curiously peeked through the window at the place. The village was just a big camp, with tents made out of animal furs, leather and bones. The people had dressed - if one could call it so - so revealingly it made Cleora blush. Men were all muscular and strong looking, and she concluded if a fight would happen, those men would crush them and tear the wagon apart within mere minutes. Cleora saw areas of training, large fields that had been cultivated, and there were various things growing. Herbs, vegetables and fruits. She saw majestic elks in stalls, and a few mountain goats in a pen. 

She felt like her stare had been noticed and she quickly went away from the windows.

 

Then the door was opened and someone talked.

 

“I need to know who is inside, Dragonborn. I will not harm your friends, you have my word.”

The voice was calm and gentle. A man, probably young. 

Aurora curiously ran to the stairs to see who was coming.

 

"Aurora!" Cleora exclaimed in panic. She quickly wrapped a thick cape with a hood to hide her wings and horns and hurried to the child's side to keep her safe from anyone who was approaching. She felt Senna joining her and take Aurora's hand. "Thewe awe scawy men, Auwoowa! Let's stay with auntie Cleo!"

 

But the man that came upstairs did not look scary. 

He was blond, had soft features and had not lost all his boyish features yet. His eyes wandered over the place, taking in the two children and the women. 

“What happened with… Andrea.” he asked, remembering her name. It had been a long time, but he still remembered her - and the fierce ranger by her side. But right now she looked like she had seen a ghost - or like she was one herself.

 

"Papa left, so mama is sad", Senna answered before Cleora was able to stop her. 

"It's wiser to not speak to strangers, Senna. He might seem nice, but who knows what they'll do!"

Cleora was already moving towards Drea, attempting to act as her shield. The savage looking young man had to go through her if he wanted to hurt them. She showed her resolve with a fierce look in her still glowing eyes. 

 

“Pa...pa?” Cael looked at the girl. The ranger and the girl being parents of this girl? “You mean the ranger with the ebonbow is your father?”

 

Cleora hid Senna behind her back. "That's none of your business. I ask of you not to deepen the wound in my friend's heart. This child doesn't understand... what is truly going on." she pleaded to the man with a softer look, but still keeping herself between the children and Drea.

"But papa will come back!" Senna insisted sternly. "He'll miss us and come running back! I know it!" There were tears in the child's voice and Cleora heard her hiccup. "I know it...." The she heard Senna's sobbing.

  
  


Cael looked at the scene. The ranger had left them, and probable recently, as broken as the young woman still looked. 

“It is my business, as you are in my village and the ranger is a vampire. If he tries to find her then he might still hunt my people if he comes here.”

 

Before Cleora was able to say anything, Cara's voice came from downstairs. 

"I don't think Bishop is after us just yet, but we have to keep moving as often as possible. We came here in order to ask of your help... And..." there was a pause. "I need a word with you, as well. I wish to apologize of my previous behaviour."

 

“You… are fleeing from him?” Now Cael was intrigued. The ranger had been somewhat rude, but it was hard for Cael to believe he was trying to hurt his lover.

 

"This is not a matter to discuss when there are children present, and I don't want Drea to crash to the bottom when we just barely managed to lift her up to the surface to breathe a little." Cara said. "Please, chief. Join us for tea."

 

Cael agreed and followed her. The Dragonborn looked different. He remembered her and he also remembered she had run away. Luckily nothing bad had happened after the group had stirred up the falmer from the ruin.

 

Cara was already boiling water and searching for a proper mix for tea. "Do you have any preferences, chief Cael?" Cara asked. "We have rose tea, snowberry tea, herbal mixes of various kinds...." she listed as she read the labels on the jars.

Luc appeared at the door and frowned but said nothing as he joined his beloved's side and helped her set the table with cups and snacks.

 

Aurora came downstairs, watching the man. 

  
Cael looked back at the little girl. She was a vampire. He could tell by her pale skin and the eyes. She was so small. Had they done this?   
“Who are you little one?” he asked friendly.

 

Luc hurried to Aurora's side and pulled her against his side.

"She's my... my and Cara's daughter. And whatever you are thinking, it is not so. We found her, all alone, and took her with us."

"Aurora", the child answered obediently when someone asked her name.

 

“Aurora.” Cael repeated her name. Yes, it made sense those people had taken the girl in. But who would bite a child? “It is a very beautiful name.”

He turned to Cara. 

“It seems you have not found the cure you have been searching for yet. But I am glad you have come back to us. There are things that I would like to discuss if you do not mind. But first: What brings you here? Surely you have not only come to hide from the ranger.”

 

Cara added some herbal mix into the boiling water and left it infuse for a moment. She sat down opposite of Cael.

"Before answering your question, I still owe you an apology. I'm sorry I left you to deal with the falmer. I was..." she pressed her head down. Yes, she still acted recklessly at times, but she had learned to work in a group. She listened to others now, she wasn't so quick to her way anymore.

"Let's just say that I wasn't exactly gotten used to being in a bigger group and work as a part of a team" she finally finished. "Please, forgive me."

 

“We were in luck.” Cael said quietly. “I hope your friends have shown you the error of you way, but because they helped sealing the entrance we have not had any falmer here ever since. It would seem your mistake brought us fortune and moreover: safety.”

 

Cara revealed a smile and nodded. She then poured some tea for everyone. She started to explain why they had come here and what exactly was going on with Bishop.

 

“And she is still suffering like this?” Cael asked. “It has been two weeks.”

 

“Andrea cares about Bishop deeply.” Casavir answered. “They wanted to get married even, but when we found out that the trail we followed regarding the cure had run cold Bishop seems to have lost hope. He thought it better to leave and he did not tell her.”

 

It was silent for a moment. Luc spoke to break the heavy atmosphere that had landed over them.

"She didn't eat nor drink for days. Senna is still little and doesn't understand, she she keeps insisting that Bishop comes back. She's weepy, however, because her mama doesn't speak to her much, and Drea never says a word to us at all."

 

Cael went silent. It was not his business and yet…

“Perhaps I can help.”

 

Everyone looked at him in surprise and slight awe.

"If you think you can break the cocoon she's closed herself in, be our guest, but I wouldn't hold my breath to see any results. The only way for her to even acknowledge reality would be to bring Bishop back to her." Luc said. 

"And that would be a bad idea, now that he's...." Cara stated quietly, looking sad as well. Drea was suffering, and she was barely hanging in there.

 

“There are sacred hot springs some way from here. I often go there when my spirit feels the burden of the chieftain. She would be alone there and could heal her scars amongst the spirits of our ancestors.”

 

“Hot springs?” Aurora asked. “What is hot springs?”

 

"They are natural baths, moonshine", Luc explained to Aurora. There are pockets of water and the heat deep from within the earth heats it. They usually have healing properties."

Cara thought for a moment. Leaving Drea alone... wasn't a good idea.

"I would allow at least Cleora goin with her. She has worked with people that have suffered... shall we say... traumas like these. And Senna needs her mama." Cara said, looking at Cael. "I understand it is holy ground to your people, but Cleora is a priestess."

 

Cael shook his head. 

“I could not explain this to my people. Only the sick and wounded are allowed there besides the chieftain. If you worry for her safety I can accompany her.”

 

Cara looked uncertain, so did Luc. 

"But what if Senna starts to miss her mama? We can't keep her away from her."

 

“From the looks of it… I do not mean to be cruel, but it seems the girl would be better off with you for the time being. You are welcome to stay and she cold spend her time with the children of our village. It will be better for her than to cling to a broken woman for support.” Cael said with certainty.

 

"You have got to be kidding....!" Cara exclaimed, now fiercely indignant. She stood up and stared at Cael with sharp glow in her vampire eyes.

"Darling one!" Luc said sternly and firmly sat her back down. "Calm down. He is trying to help. I can see his point, as cruel as it may sound. Drea is not a good mother right now, and Senna needs an environment where she can laugh and learn about the world. Play with others of her age."

Cara folded her arms and looked away stubbornly. 

Luc hated the idea of siding with Cael, but it had to be done. "Are you sure Senna can have fair playmates from your village? She won't be bullied?"

 

“Children will be children” Cael stated. “But we take great care in raising them to work and fight together, not against one another. Your girls should be safe amongst them.”

 

"If it worries you so, Luc, then I could watch over them", Casavir suggested.

Luc made and agreeable nod and sat next to Cara, who still was giving them all a silent treatment with the cutest pout possible. Luc kissed her cheek and held her hand in his own.

"Do not be like that, my fierce dragon. I am actually touched by your willingness to see that your friends are going to be alright."

Cara's expression softened... but only a little.

 

“I believe your winged friend… can be trusted?”

 

That shocked everyone. Cleora had been told to wear a cape that would hide her wings.

"How....?" Luc asked.

"Cleora is a good woman. She wouldn't harm a fly", Casavir assured.

 

Cael nodded. “Then you are free to go wherever you like in our village. But remember, the sacred tree and the hot springs are sacred. Do not go there without my permission. I will bring Drea to the springs now. You should have a look around, it might be interesting for your children to learn about our ways.”

 

"I'll go tell Cleora", Cara said and she stood up to go upstairs.

  
  


Just like the first time they had been here it was mainly the children who were curious about them. Luc carried Aurora on his arm, just as a precaution. Senna walked at Casavir’s hand. She was worried for Drea at first, but given how the man promised to help her and the adults trusted him she soon turned her mind to the village they explored. 

 

“What is that?” Aurora kept asking whenever she saw something she did not know. “Humans are cold? Smells nice food. Meat is salty.” And much more.

She pointed at the things and people and excitedly tried to get down to have a closer look.

 

"No, no, Aurora, stay with me for now. We need to show these people we mean them no harm, alright? Just be patient for now, you can soon see around for yourself", Luc explained gently. He gave the girl a smooch on the cheek. "My darling moonshine."

 

“Moonshine!” Aurora cheered again. Her little eyes looked at Luc with happiness. "Dwea Moonshine, too?”

 

"Auntie Drea is ill, little one", Luc explained. "She's being taken care of these people for now."

"Cas, can we go see Mama later today, please? Pwetty please?" Senna pleaded with big sad eyes.

 

“Maybe.” Casavir said. “I think it might be best for now to give her time, Senna. She is very hurt that Bishop left without a word, so let’s give her time to accustom to the thought. Maybe she will be better when we give her a few days to herself. She will be safe here, I am sure.”

 

"But Papa will come back!" Senna said with determination. "He won't stay away for long!"

Luc glanced at the little girl who was so sure about Bishop coming back. How to tell her it wouldn't happen. She believed in that little thing with all of her heart. It would break into pieces once she would be old enough to realize it might never happen.  Then what? Would she lose her light? Would she hate them? Would she become bitter, angry and twisted? 

 

“Maybe, Senna.” Casavir said quietly. “But it might be years until then. And until then Andrea will be sad if she can not find her own happiness. Bishop left because he loves you. Never forget that.”

 

"If you love someone you never leave them!" Senna insisted indignantly, and then she was in tears. She wailed and weeped hopelessly and with such a heartbreaking voice it hurt the adults as well.

 

Casavir stooped and knelt in front of Senna, hugging her tightly. 

“I know you don’t understand, Senna, but Bishop was afraid he would eventually not be strong enough to fight the monster inside him anymore and hurt you. And he would never want to hurt you, you know that, right?”

 

Senna kept sobbing. "But... but... papa said... hugs wee the best medicine..." she hiccupped as she wiped her eyes. 

 

“Sometimes they are, Senna. But this time they were not enough to heal him. They made him feel better for a long time, Senna. Never doubt that you helped him. Your smiles made him endure this suffering for a long time.”

 

"Was it my fault then? Did I not give him enough hugs?" Senna sniffled and she looked like she was about to burst into another episode of miserable tears.

 

“No, Senna. Never think that. No amount of love would have been able to prevent it. Maybe one day he will come back. When he has become stronger. Like uncle Luc.” 

Casavir avoided telling Senna that it could be centuries. He hoped it would not come to this. Perhaps if they found the cure… even without any leads… it did exist. They only had to find it. And perhaps it was the best to encourage Andrea that it could still happen. If she focussed on finding the cure, in hopes to find him and cure him… maybe then she would stop suffering and slowly killing herself.

“Maybe for now you should not be sad, Senna. Just focus on the good things and be there for your Mama. She needs you now. So that she, too can see that he might come back one day.”

 

Senna sniffled for a little while. Luc knelt and offered the child a napkin to clean her face with. 

"One day you'll laugh again, little one. You'll forget the sadness you feel today. It hurts now, but later on you'll understand that this sad moment taught you something important."

"Like what, uncle Luc?" came the question.

"Hmm... well..." Luc tried to think for a way to explain it so that Senna could understand. "How to be a strong little girl, for example. How to keep smiling when something sad happens."

 

Casavir nodded. “And that you will never be alone, Senna. We are all here for you. Even if Bishop does not come back you will always know that he and all of us love you.”

 

"But papa will come back...." the little girl said firmly. "He will. He'll miss our hugs too much and come back wunning...."

 

Casavir hugged Senna. “Never lose hope, Senna. Because he certainly wants to be with you and Andrea.”

 

"Papa, I want to go see closer!" Aurora demanded and pointed at the place she wanted to look at.

"Alright, my little moonshine. Let's take Senna along."


	63. Pinegrove

**Pinegrove**

 

Ruru inspected the little cottage nestled in the green, summery forest of Falkreath. Pinewatch. Build by some hunters. Now it was a bandit nest. The smell of piss was unmistakable trait of it.

By the side of the cottage was an overgrown field of various herbs and flowers for preserving the meat... the flowers maybe had taken over by themselves over the course of neglect and whatnot. Ruru barely remembered anything about gardening - and it had been her favourite things to do at the farm she grew up on. 

By the door of the hut were some barrels to store some food... possibly the spoiled kind to be later disposed of, or to throw it to the wild animals. Some nearby trees had been cut for firewood, judging by the size of the piles at the side of the hut. 

No one had come out or gone in within the hour Ruru had watched at the place from the shadows of the bushes and trees. She stepped to the front door, tried to pull it, but it was locked. Of course it was. Why would she think any different?

 

It didn't take long for her to open the door and step quietly inside. The interior was dark, with minimal furniture decorating the place. Some shelves, cabinets, a large table with a bench and barrels were placed against the walls on the right side of the hut, on the floor were some animal skins and furs. Ruru noticed freshly killed rabbits and pheasants hanging from the roof, waiting to be eaten. 

She looked around the shelves and cabinets to find anything of value, but she found nothing she found even worth to sell.

On the left side was a staircase leading down to the basement. She snuck down, only to see a single bandit sleeping on a bed at the far side of the room. There was fire burning in the stove, and some stew simmered in the cooking pot. Ruru noticed the empty mead bottles around the bed. The bandit wasn't going to wake up even if she made some noise.

She looked around the room. Just more simple furniture, a small table with a chair and a suspiciously placed bookshelf were there, along with a pile of firewood behind the stairs.

Ruru moved to inspect the bookshelf. It was pushed right against the stone wall, but still there was some light coming from behind it. 

_ How can I open you?  _ she pondered as she felt around the shelf itself for any sort of mechanism. When that didn't work, she investigated the basement, till she finally noticed a small inconspicuous button embedded to the wall right next to the shelf. The bookshelf creaked as it flung open and for a moment Ruru feared she had woken the bandit on the bed... only to hear the man snore loudly and mumble in his sleep. 

Ruru moved down into the dug corridor leading deeper into the depths of the place. She came to an opening, lit by a few torches here and there. It looked like a part of an ancient nordic ruin, long forgotten, but still intact. There were wooden bridges built to cross over to the other side, and some bandits kept patrolling around them. 

Ruru bit her lip. This wasn't going to be easy. 

She used the powers Nocturnal had granted her and snuck behind the first bandit to knock him out with a firm hit of the pommel of her dagger. The other guard faced the same fate. The third... well, he was too sharp to just stand there and take the hit. He started swinging his sword.

"Begone, foul spirit!" he cursed while Ruru dodged the swings of the blade, rolled behind him and hit him on the ham to bring him down, and then she knocked him out with a firm strangle.

 

Now she could look around the place, especially investigate what was behind a locked door. Just a shelf with mead and... well... valuable potions, which of course found their way into Ruru's pockets. 

The wooden bridge forked, one lead to a small excavation site and the left lead her to a large chamber with stone paths, more wooden furniture, and bandits. One of them was sharpening their sword at the grindstone.

_ Well, the client did say this was not going to be easy!  _ Ruru thought as she devised a plan. She took the right path up to the stone bridge, invisible and quiet like a ghost. She distracted the bandits by throwing some rocks to the other side of the room. As soon as the bandits were alerted and gone to the place where the noise came, Ruru quickly made her strike. She used a scroll of fury - a spell similar to a state of berserk - and caused one of the bandits attack his friends without mercy. 

While that disarray was going on, Ruru snuck further inside, down a small corridor to a door that another bandit was guarding. Ruru picked a stone from the ground and threw it. As the bandit turned to look to the direction of the noise, Ruru hurried to knock him out. 

_ This is child's play!  _ she laughed in her mind as she opened the door and continued onward.

 

Another chamber of the ruins opened up in front of her. It was filled with barrels, chests - which she would of course empty - and a single large table with chairs arranged around it. Some bandits were sitting there playing cards, drinking mead and betting their coins. Ruru dug a scroll of fireball, read it, readied the spell and launched it at the bandits to burn them alive. 

She looted the place afterwards, the chests especially held a jackpot of gold coins and precious gems. The barrels were filled with food and mead, which didn't really interest her at that moment. She had a goal, and she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Ruru continued through a path and up a staircase that lead to another locked door. 

 

It opened to a large burial site, with sarcophaguses leaning against the walls, with all the draugr out and killed by the huge orc that guarded the area. Should she risk it and go straight through? But then she saw a wooden door just on the side of the room. Nope... the orc had to be dealt with so she could check the room out.

Ruru carefully snuck behind the orc, who to her luck was nodding off. The orc didn't even realize he was unconscious when Ruru let him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

The locked door was no match for Ruru's skills in lockpicking and the jackpot behind it was all she had hoped for.

On the right side was a shelf with valuable things stored, on the left was a locked chest. There were many small coin purses with some gold inside of them. The trapped chest was nothing to Ruru, and shelf was emptied into her pockets, satchels and pouches she carried. Lastly she picked up a golden box she had seen before many times. Inside the box was a red stone, and it was one of the stones of Barenziah. 

 

She had been hunting these things for ages now, and only a few remained to be found. She hunted them according to rumours and clues found in books and on the tongues of drunken patrons of various taverns. According to Vex she could get a pretty sum if she found all of them. With the coin Ruru could be set for life, if she wanted... or buy an army large enough to deal with Maven and her little family.

_ Because revenge is sweet, Maven.  _ she vowed.  _ And I will savour that taste for many years to come once I'll get you under my blade!  _

 

Ruru moved onward through another corridor to another chamber. There were campfires and beds spread all around the sides the place, as well as shelves to store any cutlery and pots and the like. Some bandits were sleeping, while some were awake, whispering about mutiny against their leader. 

_ This is never going to end!  _ Ruru thought as she tried to think what to do. 

She ended up using a distraction to proceed further. There was another room, all trapped with bone chimes. She zigzagged safely around them, around a wooden wall to see a large nord woman sleeping in her fancy ebony armour. Quiet like a ghost she approached the bed and pickpocketed the keys the bandit leader had and then hurried to anothet corridor near the bed itself and after two sets of locked doors - which opened with the keys she had stolen - she faced another obstacle. A bridge going over a chamber she just had been in a few minutes ago, and it was trapped by poison darts. 

_ Nocturnal, make my feet light!  _ she prayed as she carefully made it across to the other side with another locked door, which the keys opened. 

She dodged, rolled and ran through the corridors of traps that included more poison darts, swinging blades, falling spikes, a battering ram that almost hit her, and last but not certainly least, a freaking spike ball that fell over her when she opened the last door. She was barely able to dodge it in time, but once it was safe to proceed, she was inside another large burial site, in the middle of it was an open sarcophagus filled with riches.

_ After all that, I think I deserve a huge bonus!  _ Ruru thought while her eyes gleamed as she looked at all the valuables inside the stone coffin. 

Gold coins beyond counting, valuable gems, potions, ingots and ore, and a piece of enchanted armor, and last but not least the silver candlesticks and the silver cast the Guild's client had asked to find. 

_ Well! This is certainly the right thing. At last!  _ Ruru thought as she took as much as she could carry, and headed out of the chamber. She was already hearing some bandits approaching the place, as she really needed to escape quickly.

 

Once outside, she noticed it was already dawning. She yawned, stretched her body, and began walking to the nearest settlement to have early breakfast, and get some sleep before returning to the client... and back home to Riften.


	64. The scars on your soul

**The scars on your soul**

 

Cael brought the girl to the springs. She was silent all the way there. It was not surprising, he remembered how she had been all over the ranger and how he had been all over her. He remembered how they danced together, linkish but happy. 

Cael wanted to say something to her, something to lighten her mood, he wanted to tell her things would get better. But he could also see she already knew. 

 

He lead her safely, making sure she would not slip. Her movements were stiff but after he gave her time to undress and heard her get into the water he turned around, undressing so that only his loincloth was left. Of course Cael knew most Nord - or in her case imperial - were not open about nudity. But she did not seem to mind too much. Then again she did not even look at him. Cael sank himself into the hot water and let the heat surround him. For a long time they both were silent. It was not an awkward kind of silence, though, it was more like taking a bath on your own. 

She just sat there, changing her position from time to time.

Cael watched their surroundings and eventually closed his eyes for a while. Then he began to talk.

 

"My people have been using these hot springs for generations. When someone gets sick or injured we bring them here and the water helps them recover."

 

He fell silent again and minutes passed before he spoke again.

 

"There is a cure for every illness. Even vampirism can be cured. It is said that some hagravens know of a cure. My people have long abandoned the dealings with them."

He watched as she curled up. Then she sobbed and cried out.

"It is useless! We tried! We tried to find the cure! I know it exists, but what good person would know of it and keep it all to themselves?!"

 

"Perhaps you are right. There is no need to acquire the knowledge peacefully, though. If you are willing one can force such knowledge."

He could see she shied away from the thought of violence. Power and force were not her domain. Dibella had favoured her though. Her even features were surrounded by strands of brown hair, falling down on her chest which was well-developed. The ranger would have been a lucky man. 

 

"I miss him." she whispered. "I don't know what to do without him. Senna thinks he will come back but he won't. Bishop... Bishop would never... just leave like that. And he... he promised..." She weeped now. 

Cael reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at him.

"You will never be alone. Not with your sorrow and not with the child." he said quietly. "It is said that even a broken heart will mend over time."

 

"My heart is not broken, chief Cael." Drea answered. "I know he did not leave out of choice. He loves me, I know that. But what am I to do when I only have one lifetime to find the cure before it is too late to be with him? I know he left because he had to. That he would have killed us if he had stayed. That does not change that I want to be with him. I miss him so…”

 

Cael let got of Drea's hand and leaned against the side of the spring. 

"I am sure, that he is doing his everything to find a way for you to be together, in his own way."

 

Her eyes showed heavy emotion but eventually her features smoothed. 

“I… Maybe you are right. And maybe the others are, too… Maybe Senna is right and he will come back. But how would he find the cure all by himself? He’s got only Karnwyr now.”

 

"To that I cannot answer. But the way I saw him, he is a capable man, and his wolf is the best companion he can have right now in order to keep him from slipping into madness." Cael said calmly. He didn't really have any answers to give, but as long as he would get Drea out of her shell, to talk... to lighten her heart and cheer her up, that little girl... Senna... would have a good mother again.

 

She cried again then. But he could see his plan worked. She opened up. 

For a long time there was only her crying before he lifted her up and helped her out of the pool. 

“You will get sick if you stay in here too long. It is time to get you something to eat and the love and care of your friends.”

 

She nodded and began to dress again. Then she followed him back to the village.

  
  


Senna was playing with the village children together with Aurora. They ran around, playing tag, hide and seek and they even showed her a game of hopscotch. Casavir and Luc watched over the two girls, and came to their help immediately if there was a squabble. 

It was Senna who first noticed her mama's return and she ran to her. 

"Mama!" she squealed and hugged her. "Awe you alwight now? All bettew?" she looked up at her with big, worried eyes.

 

Drea went down on her knees to hug Senna tightly. 

“I’m sorry Senna. But Papa will be gone for a long time. And I don’t know if he will ever come back but… if we try really hard then maybe the gods will help us and bring him back. Maybe.”

 

Senna sniffled. "But I know he'll come back.... he'll miss our hugs and kisses and come wunning back!" she insisted. "I know it!"

 

“Senna… I…” Drea whispered. “I know you love Papa and you think he is the greatest man who ever lived. But… there are things that even Papa can’t defeat. He will… maybe he will stay away for such a long time that you are a grown woman when he comes back.”

 

"When I gwow up, I'll go look fo’ him! And bwing him back!" Senna said with determination even though her voice was cracking from the tears she tried so hard to hold back.

 

“Let’s go look together, alright? Let’s see if we can find the cure so that Papa can come back.” Drea’s voice was very quiet now, but she spoke clearly.

 

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Casavir suggested.

Luc held Aurora's hand in his own as he approached the others. 

 

“Let’s find the cure, yes, Senna?” Drea repeated. “So that Papa can come home.”

Maybe it was wrong to give Senna such a hope but… it was the only hope there was for Bishop to come back to them as himself. Drea knew he would not have left if he still had his beast under control so if he came back without the cure it would not be him. 

 

Senna nodded vigorously and beamed a lovely smile with eyes that showed there were still tears in them, but now they were beginning to dry because mama seemed to be so much better.

 

“I love you, Senna. I ‘m so sorry I made you sad. I’ll try to do better. So that when Papa comes back he won’t have to scold me for being a bad mother to you.”

Drea hugged Senna again before she stood up and took Senna’s hand. 

“How about you show me around after dinner, Senna? Do you like it here?”

 

"I love you too, Mama!" the child answered as she held onto Drea's hand. Then she pondered on the question.

"It's diffewent hewe. But evewyone so faa have been weal nice to me! We even played tag! And hide and seek.... oh! And that funny guy owomised to show me how to wide an elk!"

 

Drea smiled and so did Cael. 

“I could show you, too, Senna. If you like.”

 

Senna looked at the young chieftain with excitement. "Yes, please!"

 

“An elk?” Drea asked. “She is just a child!”

 

“I am sure it would be much like riding a horse, Andrea.” Casavir interfered. “Senna can handle it.”

 

“But…”

 

“She can, Andrea. She is capable of it and besides: If you are really planning to find the cure Senna will have to be stronger than a child. She has to be able to ride long distances and know her way around the wilderness.” 

 

Drea nodded. She understood what Casavir meant. Bishop was gone. She could not rely on him anymore for safety and neither could Senna.

 

"Can I leawn to shoot a bow?" Senna asked. "And have a wolf as a fwiend?"

"Don't go ahead of yourself, little one. All in good time", Cael answered as he smiled to the child's enthusiasm. "But before anything, let us have dinner."

  
  


Of course Cael invited them and while they conversed and told Cael of their journey and Cael in return told them of his trip to Solitude.

“This museum you told us about is quite fascinating. I was able to see with my own eyes that not all Nord are interested in fighting only. Although the curator is an Elf.” he chuckled.

 

Auryen… how long had it been? Back when Bishop and her had been alone, well, with Karnwyr. When Bishop had been human. When his warm skin had rubbed against hers on a cold night. She missed him. The time they had… it was one of the happiest in her life. It most certainly was the happiest ever since she had become an adult. But Senna needed her, too. 

Drea lay her arm around Senna. “I love you, Senna. I love you very much.”

 

Senna turned and hugged her mama back as tightly as her little arms could. "I love you too, Mama. Please, don't be so sad anymowe. Papa will come back. Maybe not tomowwow, maybe not next month, but he will come back!"

Cael admired how solemnly the child believed in such an... improbable thing. But then again, she was a child, her heart was too pure still to understand the harshness of the world around her, when she had all the adults to keep her safe and sound.

 

Drea smiled. “You know what, Senna? How about we write a diary for Papa? So that he can read about what we do.” 

In her mind Drea wondered if it was possible to send him letters. Maybe a courrier could find him if he did not go into hiding completely. Or maybe he would at some point go to Solitude to get money from Auryen. After all they still had quite a bit collected after all this time they had not been there.

 

"If you need an empty one right now, I have one in my possession." Cara said.

 

Senna was all up for it. She was all the more happy that Cleora had already taught her a few letters and now she even had a reason to learn all of them and to learn how to write all the words to make something so Papa would not miss out on their life.

 

Cara smiled as she summoned a small chest and dug through it and gave the leather bound empty diary to Drea and Senna. "Now you need to learn to write and read, little sweetheart." she said to Senna, who nodded vigorously. "I will! I will! Auntie Cleo has taught a little by now, but now I want to leawn even mowe!"

 

“Aurora, too! Me, too, Papa!” Aurora demanded and reached for the food on Luc’s plate. “I eat human food! Hearty human food and bread!”

 

Luc smiled. Aurora was special. They all had been worried she would try to feast on the humans, if not Senna then Casavir or Drea. But she had not. Insted her interest in human food had grown and despite not being able to taste it she seemed to eagerly smell it and then identify the food. With all the new food around here she was more excited than ever.

 

"Yes, my darling moonflower. I'll teach you all the things there are to know", Luc answered and filled a plate for Aurora. "Remember to use a spoon, dear." he encouraged gently as he stroked Aurora's hair.

 

And Aurora did. The villagers watched her. A vampire child. So innocent and lovely. 

She ate her fill and then put the spoon away. 

 

"I wonder if she needs a...." Cara started as she browsed through her satchel for a vial. She knew Aurora had not exactly gotten used to the blood potions. Maybe they weren't exactly what she needed... She glanced at her little girl. "Do want a potion, dear?" she asked. She had taught Aurora that when ever she asked that question, she meant the blood potions.

Aurora shook her head. "They bad, Mama!"

Cara gave up on the idea, only nodding. "Very well, sweetheart."

 

“Is Aurora truly a vampire?” Cael asked. “She seems to enjoy food quite a lot and her eyes are not… like yours.”

 

Cara froze, and Luc frowned and pulled Aurora against himself as if to protect her from the stare of the chieftain. He even released a warning growl.

"Luc!" Cara exclaimed. "That's unnecessary!" Then she turned to Cael. "Aurora is... a special case. She...." Cara hesitated. Should she tell the truth? 

"We discovered she's part vampire and part human. Born from a human mother, who died at childbirth, and a vampire man", Casavir spoke calmly and quietly. "We found her, and took her in."

"I hurt Senna. Everyone angry. They told never do that again." Aurora confessed.

 

“I’m all bettew now!” Senna said in Aurora’s defense.

 

Cael looked like he was pondering on something. Luc frowned and looked like he was going lash out against the chief if he dared to say anything about his precious little moonshine. 

 

“I see how it is.” Cael said eventually. “That certainly explains her humanity. But what happens when you find the cure? Would it even work on her when she has never been fully human?”

 

“That is something we will worry about once we find the cure.” Casavir stated. “But one thing is for sure: Her need for blood is a lot less than for a normal vampire. She lost herself when she woke up after a sleep that lasted several hundred years, but ever since then her craving has been low.”

 

"I don't want hurt my friends!" Aurora finished.

"Want  _ to",  _ Cara emphasized. 

"That is... rather intriguing", Cael stated in slight awe. "It is rare to see such a... rare case."

"Don't even think of using her in your bloody rituals, forsworn!" Luc growled, holding Aurora even tighter as he glared at Cael.

"Luc, love, please!" Cara exclaimed quietly.

 

“Have you learned so little of my people that you think we would harm an innocent child?” Cael asked almost coldly.

 

Luc frowned but said nothing.

Cara hurried to settle the situation. "Cael, you must understand. Luc is… terribly protective of his beloved ones. I know it doesn't justify his... words right now, but… just... give him a chance to understand your people a little more.”

 

Cael nodded. “I presume he will come to find his own answers in time.”

 

Cara smiled in a hopeful manner. "He will, I'm sure. Trust me, I know my dearest." She then turned her gaze to Luc, looking almost pleading. 

Luc, his anger now subsided, glanced at Cara, then the chieftain. He frowned, but then his expression smoothened to apologetic. "I... ask for forgiveness. I know I have little understanding of your ways, and my prejudice doesn't let me learn. Maybe in time, I will understand."

 

Cael’s frown softened, too. “I hope you will. I have learned much during my time in Solitude. Your people are not half bad when they are not slaughtering us. Much of what they know of us is false and they think us brutal savages. I have no doubt they would be friendlier would they know who we really are.”

 

Cara clapped her hands together. "Then! We should try and get them to understand!"

 

Cleo, having listened to the conversation closely, while keeping her horns hidden under a scarf wrapped around her head, she started to feel like these.... wildlings... forsworn... weren't bad people. She hesitated... and then pulled her scarf down. They already had seen her wings... now she wanted to see how they would react to a woman with horns on her head.

"Cleo!" Cara exclaimed. 

"It's alright. This is something I must do." the elven priestess answered.

 

Cael glanced at the horns. He had wondered about the wings. His first thought had been that she was similar to a hagraven, but given that she was travelling with such good and open people she was likely not evil.    
“You are an Elf.” he stated in mild surprise.

 

"Yes, I am", Cleo answered with a slight nod. She looked sheepish and she stared at her hands that rested on her lap. "Do I.... scare you, young chief?" she asked carefully.

 

“My people have no dealings with hagravens anymore. But it would seem you have neither.”

 

"No. I do not even know what a hagraven is", Cleora said, now a little more confident. "I was cursed over two years ago."

"She looked a lot more daedric when we first met her", Cara explained and told Cael what had happened back then, describing Cleo's appearance at that time. "I do not know what is causing her gradual change, however."

 

Cael nodded again. “In any case: As long as you respect my people you have little to fear in this village. They have grown more welcoming ever since your friends had been here last.”

 

"It is against my principles to harm a soul, chief Cael", Cleora said. "I follow the path of Mara's Messengers. I must be compassionate towards the people I see and meet, unless they wish to harm me."

 

Cael reached for his drink and gave the woman a smile. “Well one thing is for sure. You will not become as ugly as a hagraven when you follow this path.”

 

Cleo tilted her head a little. 

"Believe me, Cleo. You don't want to face a hagraven", Cara whispered and shuddered.

 

“They are women who decided to use dark rituals to gain powers that are not made for mankind.” Drea said. “The price they pay for this power is the loss of their humanity and they turn into creatures that are part human, part bird.”

 

Cleo gasped in horror.

"Don't ask why, it's just how some witches are", Cara said.

 

They subtly changed the topic to more lighter things. Eventually Senna dn Aurora were too tired to stay awake.

"We should bring them to bed", Luc whispered, holding sleeping Aurora in his arms. 

"Mama... wead me a stowy...." Senna mumbled sleepily as she wiped her eyes.

 

“As many as you like, sunshine.” 

Of course Drea knew that Senna was too tired already to even notice what would be going on in the story. But Aurora got excited and hurried Senna to get up so they could hop into bed and listen. Auntie Drea told the best stories. 

  
  


It was not long after that Senna and Aurora were ready for sleep, snuggled up together on the bed Drea now allowed them in. Bishop’s scent would fade but she knew he was still there. Somewhere. Thinking of her like she thought of him. 

 

“Alright, what story do you want to hear?”

 

"How Mama met Papa!" Senna pleaded.

"Flowers" Aurora said after Senna.

 

Drea remembered and she looked sad. “Well… I think…” she tried to collect her thoughts.

“I think we should keep that story for another time. How about the story of the princess of… Blue Blossom?”

 

"Flowers!" Aurora beamed an excited smile. Senna nodded in agreement and quickly huggled Drea. "I'm sowwy, Mama. I didn't want to make you sad." then she was back under the blanket, eagerly waiting for a story.

 

“Well… There once were seven kingdoms where little fairies lived. They were called Yellow Blossom, Orange Blossom, Red Blossom, Green Blossom, Purple Blossom, Pink Blossom and...” She made a pause  to see if Senna and Aurora would guess the las one.”

 

"Blue Blossom!" both the girls said at the same time.

 

“That’s right.” Drea smiled. “Blue Blossom. Now, the kingdoms all lived in harmony and the fairies in them took great care of all their colours. Each kingdom had their own to take care of and they loved to wear their colours. All was peaceful in the land but one day something happened. Something out of the order… Something… That had never happened before…”

Drea watched as Aurora’s eyes grew big. Senna was maybe a little too old to be so impressed, but Aurora needed simple stories so she could understand them.

“It was on a day in spring. The princess of Blue Blossom, a pretty fairy with beautiful blue eyes and blue swirls on her wings, stood in front of her mirror in her blue room. Her handmaidens had picked out a beautiful blue dress for her, and like every morning they had brushed her hair and given her the morning tea in a blue cup. But the princess looked at her own reflection critically. She turned left, then she turned right and then left again before she turned around and announced:  _ I do not want to wear a blue dress today. I want to wear a purple dress. _ ”

 

"But Blue Blossom needs to be blue!" Aurora said.

"Puwple is a nice colow." Senna wondered. "I think she just grew up from the blue things."

 

Drea had to avoid smirking at Aurora’s upset face when she heard that.

“The handmaidens of the princess thought just the same as Aurora did. They were shocked and urged the princess to wear the blue dress. Now, the princess was a good girl and so she realized that it was important to her handmaidens and to give them peace she eventually put on the blue dress.”

 

Aurora smiled relieved. Senna looked like she was going to fall asleep from boredom.

"Is there a... prince?" Aurora asked.

 

“How did you know?” Drea asked, acting surprised. “There was indeed a prince. But that was unknown to the king and queen. Well, of course they knew this prince, they had seen him many times during the royal balls and other occasions, but they had no idea that their daughter longed to see him. And you surely can guess what kingdom the prince was from, can you?”

 

Aurora looked thoughtful. Then she answered: "Purple?"

 

“Yes, indeed. It was him why the princess had wanted to wear a purple dress. For you see, as her feelings for him blossomed so did they for the colour purple. The same purple that he wore so fashionable, the purple that shone through his wings when the sun fell on them and the beautiful purple that were his eyes. Whenever she saw something purple her thoughts were with the handsome prince that lived so close and yet so far.”

 

Aurora looked sad. "I hope they'll be able to be together."

"I bet they will make theiw own color", Senna said.

 

“You think so? What colour would that be?”

 

"White!" Aurora announced.

"Black... or bwown", Senna answered.

 

Drea smiled. “Maybe they will. But in our story the princess sat at home still. She sat in the gardens, in which of course many blue flowers grew. She sighed deeply and sorrowfully when she thought of the prince. If only she could let him know, if only she could see him again… But as she sat there, deeply sunken in her own thoughts, something fell from the sky. Something that was not blue…”

 

"Purple!" Aurora looked excited.

 

“Yes. It was a small box, all purple. For a moment the princess looked at the box in confusion but then she looked up. And there was…”

 

"The pwince!" Senna looked excited now as well.

"Purple prince!" Aurora looked like she wanted to jump in place.

 

Drea smiled brightly. She caught herself imagining the prince looking like Bishop. 

“It was. For you see, he, too, liked the princess a lot and he had decided to come find her. He looked quite embarrassed for dropping the gift he had brought for her, but he landed and bowed to her. The princess in return did a nice curtsey. And then for a while they both just looked at one another, both blushing and smiling awkwardly.

Eventually the prince pushed the gift into her hands and looked at her hopefully.”

 

"Princess opens the gift!" Aurora sat up looking excited.

"It would be wude not to." Senna said.

 

Drea nodded. “She did indeed open the box. And inside she found a few pieces of the finest chocolate in all the kingdoms. They were beautifully shaped, like flowers and little animals. The princess smiled happily, not only for the chocolate, but especially for the prince, that had noticed her and now sat in the garden with her. They talked for a long time before the prince had to leave. But he promised to come see her again…”

 

Aurora huggled her pillow, she seemed to like the story a lot. "They'll meet again!"

 

“They will.” Drea said with a smile. “But for tonight it is time to sleep.”

 

"Aww...." Aurora looked disappointed. 

Senna sat up and pulled Aurora back on the bed, covered her and hugged her. "Good night Auwoowa. Good night, Mama."

 

“Good night little sun and moon.” Drea replied. “Don’t worry, Aurora, I am sure our princess will sleep very happy tonight. And so should you.” 

She kissed both of the girls on the cheek and covered them. 

 

"Good night, auntie", Aurora said and snuggled in on the bed and was soon fast asleep. Senna seemed to struggle against sleep, even when her eyelids seemed to close all on their own.


	65. An elk, a dragon and many letters

**An elk, a dragon and many letters**

 

The next day dawned cloudy. Cara and Luc decided to walk around the village, holding hands, and watch the waking people who hurried each to their daily duties. Cara even asked for a permission to see the shamaness in order to show Luc they weren't using dark magic of any sort. 

After breakfast Senna and Aurora had morning studies with Cleora, and while Senna was learning to read and write, the priestess taught Aurora other things with poems and songs. 

 

Drea wandered about as well. Unlike Cara and Luc she left the village to see what it was like out there. The landscape was beautiful. Although it was also treacherous and wild Drea knew what not to do and so she stayed close to the village. Her mind wandered again. To the man who had taught her most of the things she knew about the reach. 

“I hope you are alright, Bishop…” she whispered into the wind.

 

She heard footsteps coming from behind. Human's light steps, accompanied by something heavier with more than two legs. Two children squealed happily and excitedly.

"Take care not to wander too far from the village. There are many wild animals beyond just waiting to prey upon you", Cael's soft voice said.

"Mama! Look! I'm widing an elk!"

"This is scawy!" Aurora's soft voice wavered.

"Do not be afraid. My Jorran has never allowed anyone to fall off his back. Just hold on tightly, little ones." Cael encouraged.

 

Drea looked up. Senna and Aurora both sat on the back of a huge elk along with the chieftain. Startled she stepped back, only to stumble towards them, afraid Senna and especially Aurora would fall off.

 

"Careful!" Cael exclaimed worriedly.

 

“That.. I… Isn’t Aurora a bit too small for that kind of…?”

 

"Uncle Cael said to hold on tightly. I'm fine, auntie", Senna said quietly, as if to not startle the animal.

"We'll just walk around the village. Don't worry. I won't let the little ones get hurt." Cael reassured. He glanced at the girls. "Or do you want to get down?"

"No! This is exciting!" Senna said with a beaming smile.

"I... I... I'm scawed a little", Aurora said.

"Alright, do you want to walk on your own?" Cael asked the little girl.

Aurora pondered for a while. "No... I wanna be with Senna and you."

 

“You can come down, Aurora, and stay with me if you want.” Drea said. Aurora was a brave little girl, but it was clear she was only up there because Senna was there.

 

Aurora looked troubled. "How... go down?"

Cael chuckled and jumped off and helped Aurora down. "There you go, little one." he said with a smile. "When you are a little bit older, we can try again."

Aurora nodded and hurried to Drea. Cael jumped back on his elk and Senna waved at them. "I'll be back soon, Mama!"

 

“Be careful, Senna. And do what the chief tells you!”

She held Aurora’s hand in hers, watching after Senna worriedly. Senna was smart and the young chieftain a good man, but letting her girl go with a stranger into the wilderness…. Bishop would have laughed at her worries. He wanted to teach Senna the use of a bow and all that. if only he still could.

  
  


"Can we go fast now?" Senna asked the chieftain.

"Oh, no. You'll fall. Jorran's steps are more... hmm... erratic than that of a horse. You need to get used to his movements before we can do that...." Cael explained as they rode towards the fields further down in the valley.

 

He watched the girl. While her mother had been scared, Senna seemed to be in tune with nature. A gift from her father, no doubt.

“Your mother seems so very young to have given birth to you. How come she and your father have not taken you along when they first came here?

 

"Because papa found me in the Impewial City and took me in. Mama healed my wounds and gave me nice clothes to wear. It was Satuwalia! I was sooooo happy!" Senna explained with a smile but then she looked sad. "But now papa's gone... mama's sad... and I miss Kaanwii!" she sniffled. 

 

“So they are not your real parents.” Cael pondered on that. To take in a small child that was a stranger… She had a good heart. So had the ranger. Cael understood his reasons for leaving. 

“I am sure he misses you just as much.”

 

"Then why won't he come back alweady?" Senna asked with big, pleading eyes. "Papa always said he needs hugs so he'll feel bettew. And I gave him lots of hugs! Togethew with mama!"

 

“You do know he was a vampire, do you?” Cael asked carefully.

 

"Papa was so cold... he said he was sick... he said he needed to find a cuwe", Senna said quietly and she hiccupped. "Is that why he left? Mama said it would take a long time befowe Papa would come back."

The little girl wiped her eyes and tried to look brave even though there were tears in her eyes. "We didn't find it, so papa got sad and angwy...."

 

“So your friends told me.” Cael answered. “But you know, the gods have a path for all of us. Maybe yours and your Papa’s will lead together again. It is said that you meet everyone twice in life.”

 

"Can we go seawch fo' him , uncle Cael? Please? Pwetty please?" Senna pleaded. "You said elks awe fast wunners. I bet we could catch up on papa." the little girl sounded hopeful now. "And you know the wildewness as good as papa does!"

 

“I am afraid that would not be a good idea, Senna. Don’t you think he would have stayed if it was?” Cael said, letting his eyes wander around. “He left because you were in danger as long as you were close to him.”

 

Senna sniffled, wiped her eyes and sniffled again. She cried quietly for a while. All the adults told her the same thing. That papa was dangerous. But he had been so kind to her. Was he a bad man then? Did mama like bad men? She remembered the tales about vampires. That some were good and some were evil. Was papa evil?

 

Cael, stroked Senna’s back. “But you know… you know that there is a cure out there somewhere. So maybe you can search for that and then he can come back without being dangerous to you. Maybe I can help you.”

 

"But...." Senna sobbed. "We alweady did. We didn't find it. We went to many places and we didn't find it. Casavii said thewe's a cuwe, but he doesn't know whewe it is."

The child was quiet again, sniffling and hiccupping till she spoke again. "Do you know, uncle Cael?"

 

“I don’t. But I know that someone out there does. We can ask around. I will ask the wise women of our tribe and of those we are friends with. And if you like I can come with you. I wanted to ask that of your friends anyway. There is much to learn about the world, Senna. As long as we try we will always learn something new. It is not important to find your father. It is important to show him he can come back safely.”

 

Senna sniffled again, but eventually she calmed down and pondered in silence what the wise chieftain had said. Then she looked up at him.

"Will you take Jowwan with you? People in the cities use howses instead, you might look a little silly widing an elk", she said innocently and revealed a cute, if not amused, smile.

 

Cael chuckled. “I will have to leave him here. But I know he will be safe here with my people. Do you think your Mama and the others will allow me to come with you?”   
  


"If they don't, I'll make them!" Senna declared with determined look on her face. "I'll just smile and tell them you'll come along!"

 

Cael chuckled again. “That would be nice of you, but don’t force it.”

He looked over the landscape again. “Do you see the tree over there?”

 

Senna straightened her back and looked at the direction Cael was pointing. "Mm-hm!" she nodded and looked up at Cael. "It's a big... hmm..." Senna seemed to think for a while. "Is it an oak? It looks like one."

 

“Let’s ride over there and pick a leave for the diary you are writing for your father.” Ceal offered.

 

Senna nodded. "Okay!" 

  
  


They returned to the village after picking out a leaf for which Senna climbed the tree.

Drea and Aurora sat outside still, singing child songs. Cael smiled when he realized the young woman felt better. Maybe it was the little girl’s smile.

 

"Mama! I'm back!" Senna said and scurried to Drea the moment she was on the ground. She showed the leaf she had picked. "Look mama! I'm going to put this in the diary! It's an oak leaf!" Senna explained proudly.

"And I didn't fall off! Cael is a good elk wider!"

 

Drea hugged Senna lovingly and gave Cael a thankful smile. “Thank you for keeping her safe. And for taking her on a ride. Senna loves animals.”

 

"It was my pleasure", Cael answered with a smile. "She's an adorable little girl. I think Jorran likes her too. He seemed... so awfully careful the way he walked while little Senna was sitting on his back. It's never happened before."

 

Drea laughed. “Senna seems to have that effect on people and animals alike.”

 

Cael chuckled as well. "I would love to stay for a chat, but my chieftain duties call."

"Uncle Cael! Wemembew to ask about the cuwe fwom your medicine lady!" Senna reminded with a stern look.

"Oh, I would not dare to forget after such a command." Cael smiled. "Let us talk later." he finished and walked towards the large tent.

"Bye bye!" Senna waved at him, getting a response of a raised hand and a short wave and a smile before the chieftain disappeared between the tents.

 

“Wanna get started on that diary, sunshine?” Drea asked with a smile.

 

Senna nodded. "uh-huh! Auntie Cleo taught me mowe lettews today!"

 

“Don’t worry about it, Senna. I will write and you will tell me all the things you want papa to know. Maybe he will find it. We can leave the diary in a place where he can get it. And then we will write letters to send the couriers find him and tell him where it is hidden for him.”

 

Senna beamed a smile. "But fiwst we wite much fo' papa!" she looked happy and excited. "And I want to add this!" she gave the oak leaf to Drea. "And tell papa about the elk wide!"

 

“All of it!” Drea said enthusiastically. “Everything we do, so that Papa will be able to see that we will wait for him, no matter how long it takes.”

 

Senna smiled widely and took Drea by the hand. "Let's go, mama!"

  
  


During lunch they sat with Cael and ate what the villagers had made for them. Cael looked grim.

"As I promise to little Senna, I asked about the cure from our wise woman, and she said she knows something, but it won't help you getting back into humans. I sent word to our allies in case they know more." Cael spoke quietly and seriously. "There's... trouble, however. My scouts reported that there's a dragon nesting nearby."

Cara looked up. "And you wish me... us... to kill it."

 

“Having the help of the Dragonborn certainly would help.” Cael admitted. “I will not ask you to do it, but your support would be welcome.”

 

Cara revealed a kind smile to the chief. "You've allowed us to stay here, it would only make sense that I give my all to protect you and your people from devastation a dragon could cause. Where exactly is this dragon?"

Cael stood up and walked over to a simple chest to take out a map of the Reach. He opened it and pointed at a place. "This is my village." he moved his finger downwards. "The dragon was seen on this hill, just southwest of here. It's too close for comfort."

 

Cara glanced at everyone. "What do you say, my friends? Shall we go and make sure that dragon won't attack these people?"

 

“You know the answer to that, Cara.” Casavir stated. 

“I will follow, no matter where you go, my darling.” Luc said.

“I… could take care of Senna and Aurora.” Cleora said shyly. 

“I will come with you.” Drea stated. “I know I’m pretty useless without Bishop, but I can at least heal you if things go bad.”   
  


Cara looked concerned. 

"I know this land like the back of my hand. That dragon won't get to us as long as I know how to use the nooks and crannies of the Reach to my advantage", Cael said with a smug grin.

 

“Are you sure we should provoke the dragon, though?” Drea asked. “I mean… has it attacked you already?”

 

"It has not attacked, but our elks would be an easy prey for it, and our fields are right at the valley below the hill", Cael explained. "I would hate to just leave it and then come back to see all of my village burned to the ground."

"Better safe than sorry", Cara nodded. 

 

“I agree.” Casavir said. “It might be calm for now, but ultimately dragons seem to always attack. We would forfeit the lives of many people, and good people no less, if we left it roaming until it knows the area and would be able to kill all in the village.”

 

"Indeed", Cael said. 

"Should we do it today, or tomorrow?" Cara asked.

"As soon as possible would be most ideal, Dragonborn", Cael said. "I'll talk to my warriors and ask for volunteers."

  
  


Cael found many. Cara was surprised to see more than half of the village up and about the next day, ready to fight. Only the children, the old and a pregnant woman stayed behind with Cleora. 

“They are ready to fight for our home.” Cael explained to her question. “I hear the Nord let only their warriors fight, btu in the reach we all have to be warriors. Our home lies amongst giants and sabrecats. We can only be safe when each and everyone of us is able to protect and defend our home.”

 

Cara glanced at all the capable men and women who had joined her side. 

"I'm counting on you all. I'll bring the beast down with my shout, just keep away from its teeth and claws... and especially the tail, and you'll be fine. Keep attacking. It will most likely target me at first because I challenged it. So use that to your advantage and hit it hard." Cara explained the strategy she had used so many times with Inigo.

"Let us be off." Cael said as he jumped on the back of his elk.

 

They walked quite a long distance but then they reached the place. The dragon saw them coming and it did not hesitate to attack.

 

Cara was ready with her shout that brought the beast to the ground. Angered by the sheer arrogance, the dragon unleashed a powerful shout that darkened the sky and hailed snow and ice upon them.

 

But against so many people the dragon stood no chance. Not with the Dragonborn by their side. Cara kept shouting it to the ground, making the dragon almost go insane. Then it died. Cara brutally pierced its chest with a lance and then she was surrounded by its soul, before it got absorbed into her.

 

For a moment there was absolute silence, then the warriors released a loud cheer. Cara turned around and saw the people around her praising each other for the good fight. The men smacked each others backs while the women laughed and hailed the Dragonborn. Cara stood there in slight awe, before she felt Luc's arms around her, pulling her into a hug and loving kiss which she answered.

 

Drea watched the two. Made for one another. She smiled until she thought of Bishop and her eyes grew sad again. But at least they were safe now. All of them… all but Bishop who was out there alone. She could not wait to write it in the diary to tell Bishop about it. Hopefully one of the couriers would find him. Hopefully he would not leave Skyrim. Or Cyrodiil…

 

"Take the bones if you wish, Cael", Cara said as she approached the chief. "I'm sure your people would like an upgrade on your weapons and the like."

 

“I heard dragon bones are strong and durable.” Robin said with a grin. “Might as well get a nice sharp new blade.”

  
Cael smiled. “We take the bones back with us. But first we see to the wounded.”

 

Cara nodded and summoned a chest with bandages and herbs used for healing. She also summoned another chest with healing potions inside.

  
  


With the wounded taken care of, everyone returned to the village to tell the good news. The bones were given to the blacksmith, who immediately started to work on them to make weapons and other things.

Senna ran to greet Drea and her others friends, closely followed by Aurora who huggled Luc and Cara tightly.

 

“We’re back, Senna.” Drea whispered when she hugged her little girl. “We’re back.”

She kissed Senna and held her tightly. 

“I hope you were not scared.”

 

"I was wowwied. But auntie Cleo said you'll come back", Senna said and hugged Drea tightly. "I studied moo with Auwoowa. I know many more things now!" Senna told proudly. "And I aksed auntie to wite on my journal about it, but she said I should dwaa instead!"

 

“That is a very good idea. I’m sure Papa will like to see your drawings.”

 

Senna beamed a happy smile. "I'll make suwe he will see them all!"

 

“Yes, sweety. We’ll make sure Papa won’t be sad and lonely.” Drea let go of Senna and they walked back to the waggon together. There Senna began to draw and Drea began to write. 

  
  


_ Dear Bishop, _

 

_ I know you left to protect us and I won’t ask you to come back. But I want you to know that I love you. Senna and I both.  _

_ We miss you every day, but we’ve decided to start writing a diary for you. We will write all the things we’re doing and will do. Senna is already drawing something right now. I think the safest place to leave the diary for you will be the museum. Once we reach Solitude you will find the first diary there.  _

_ I hope you are alright and that you will be able to come to Solitude. Once the courriers have found you.  _

_ We will keep searching for the cure, so just hold on. I know that one day we will meet again.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ Drea _

  
  


She wrote the letter several times. Eventually twenty letters lay on the desk. Senna handed Drea a few drawings and began to explain what they were. With a smile on her lips Drea wrote down exactly what Senna told her, so that Bishop could read it in Senna’s own words. 

 

Senna said a lot of things about each drawing. "Mama, can you tell papa I miss him a lot. That I want him to come back soon? Pwetty please?"

 

“I think he already knows that, Senna. But I’m sure it won’t hurt to tell him again. Hmmmm… How about you write these words into our diary? I’ll help you.”

She gave Senna the diary and the feather. 

“Remember, not too much ink.”

 

Senna nodded and carefully wrote the words she wanted to say. "I.... miss... you... a lot... and... Uh.... how is Kaanwii spelled?"

 

“K A R N W Y R.” Drea spelled, watching as Senna gave her best to write. Her writing was clumsy and she spilled some ink, but Bishop would love it. She imagined him, reading the diary. How he would smile in this special way, the way he only smiled when he was not being watched. Or when they had been alone. 

 

"What a difficult name", Senna pouted for a moment before she continued her entry. She wrote more than she needed, but once she was happy, he smiled brightly. "My vewy fiwst stowy!"

 

Drea smiled. Senna had misspelled so many words, but it was readable. She corrected a few of the words but already knew Bishop would be happy to read it. 

“Papa will love it, I’m sure. But I think now it is time for bed. Go get ready. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

 

"Okie!" Senna said and hurried to change into her pyjamas and wash her face and hands, which were stained by the black ink. 

 

Of course Drea read the children to sleep again. After that she returned to the diary and wrote what she had been up to. She wanted to tell Bishop about her feelings and about the forsworn. And about the dragon. It was long past midnight when she finally finished and headed to bed herself. 


	66. Luc’s dark secret and the return to Whiterun

**Luc’s dark secret and the return to Whiterun**

 

When  they left the forsworn village a few days later Cael went with them. He left the village in the care of Robin, she would be able to pull it off, especially if the were attacked. 

If all went well he would be back soon. 

 

The home of his new friends was small, but they all offered him to sleep where he wanted and to use whatever he needed. He chose to sleep by the small window in the front from where he could see the horses. Senna willingly gave her bed, especially because that meant she could sleep with Drea in Bishop’s bed. She happily drew and wrote it into the diary. 

 

Cara had decided it was time to deal with her duty as the Dragonborn. They would go to Whiterun to find a way so the Jarl would help her trap a dragon. It was time to finish off the black beast that had escaped so many month ago. This time she would not have to do it alone. This time she had more friends by her side. She took a deep breath and smiled.

Luc, sitting next to her on the bench in the front smiled at her. 

“You seem happy, darling. Is it because you are with me or is it because Aurora asked  _ you  _ for her bedtime story last night?”

 

"Both", Cara answered as she glanced at Luc. 

 

“She may like Drea a lot, but in the end she seems to love you even more.”

 

Cara smiled widely and in a very motherly way as well. "She adores you just as much, my dearest." Then she went quiet for a moment. "Luc..." she started. "Now that Tyran is dealt with... and my marriage revoked... are you still....?" she asked shyly, and she dug out the ring she had gotten. She kept it around her neck on a thick strip of leather. She kept it close to her heart.

"I mean... you know what I must do. I must kill Alduin. It may.... be the last thing I ever do."

 

“I know.” Luc said with a stern face. “But I also know that you will defeat him. And after that… after that it is finally time for  _ us. _ ”

 

Cara nodded and placed a kiss on Luc's cheek. 

 

“You know…” Luc started. “When all of this is over… I mean… I know we do not have the cure but… I would keep you safe. You and Aurora both. When all of this is over I want to get married. So that no other man ever can lay claim on you again.”

 

Cara looked like she was blushing - well, her expression gave it away while her face remained as pale as ever. She then smiled sheepishly. "Yes. That is what I want as well. I want to be with you, bound only to you." she whispered as she looked at Luc. "I love you, Lucias. If only I could show you how much...."

 

Luc smiled at her lovingly. “You already do, my beautiful, darling Cara. You are the reason I feel alive. It is you who makes me smile and greet the sun like a friend. A friend that is a bit troublesome, admittedly, but a friend no less.”

 

Cara snuggled against her beloved one, and shyly looked up at him. "Either you are reading my mind and made my thoughts your own, or... we just feel the same." She placed a kiss on his lips. "My Luc."

 

Luc chuckled but then went serious again. 

“You know… I am not sure if Andrea’s letters are a good idea.”

 

Cara tilted her head, but then she nodded. "True. They could easily bring Bishop to us... and gods know what he'll do if he's completely lost it."

 

“But on the other hand… maybe those letters will keep him sane. I mean… he will have their scent with this book and it will haunt him but… they will still be far away. And with their loving words his moral aptitude will not plummet into the flaming depths of oblivion.”

 

"Silver dagger in my boot...." Cara mumbled and sighed deeply. "I just hope Senna can see her father again. I would sacrifice my life in order to see my own even just for a second!" she went quiet then, her expression told that she felt stupid saying that.

 

“You should be happy, my darling. You still have your mother and siblings. And you have your friends and me and Aurora. Bishop is out there with only Karnwyr now. We all have to focus on the good things in our lives. Bishop will hopefully see the love Drea and Senna still hold for him. He is strong, Cara, believe me, I…”

Should he tell her?

“There once was a girl I loved. I… The blood of a loved one is so much more enticing, my darling. I was surprised Bishop kept it together this long. I thought it was because Andrea gave him her blood regularly, but maybe I was wrong. Now I think it was the hope for the cure that made him hold on to life. Losing this… You’ve seen how he changed when we heard about it, right? He became so… lost…”

 

Cara nodded. "Yes..." Then she glanced at Luc with curious eyes. "So... about this girl you said you loved... what happened?"

 

Luc’s eyes grew dark. “I killed her. It was… not like with Bishop and Andrea. She and I were lovers, but eventually her father promised her hand to another man. She told me she would say no to this man and return to me. But… She did not return. When I went to look for her… I found her in bed with this man. She had become his wife. I…”

Luc’s voice cracked.

“I… do not… I know I killed them. All of them. The whole village. The blood. It consumed me. I wanted them to suffer. I wanted them to feel my pain. 

“I wanted to die then. But I didn’t…”

 

Cara gasped from horror. Her Luc... had done that? 

"By the gods", her voice was barely audible. "Luc... I..." Cara tried to find the right words to say. Heavy silence fell over them before Cara spoke again. "How long has it been from that day?"

 

“I… I tried to forget. I do not know anymore. Over a hundred years for sure.”

He glanced at her. His darkest secret was revealed to her. It frightened him. She was such a pure soul. Would she hate him?

“It was Armand who found me back then. I was in a haze. When I came to it he told me I had tried to kill myself several times and that I had to be restraint. I refused to drink blood after that but… eventually Armand forced me to and got me back on my feet. For a long time after that I worked on the Ebenezer. Armand made sure to keep me occupied.” Luc sighed deeply. “I will never be able to make up for my deeds but after I set foot on land again I began to hunt bandits and the like to make up for my deeds. There were times when I fought in the war. And in one such wars I fought the forsworn. The ones we fought… They were savages. But maybe… maybe I’m wrong. maybe they were just like us. That Cael… his people… they are nothing like those forsworn I met.”

 

Cara's hand hesitantly touched Luc's own. She intertwined her fingers with his. Even though the reveal had impacted her, she could still understand. He had been in such pain, and she understood why he had lost it. 

"Luc..." she whispered. She moved her hand to his cheek and gently caressed it till his worried expression melted away. She smiled to him.

 

“Cara…” Luc whispered in return.

“I… I know I am a monster. But I hope you know that I will never, never in the whole future or past hurt you or Aurora. I would rather die than to let anyone lay a finger on you.”

 

Cara kissed Luc. "I know, love. But would a monster adopt a sweet little girl like Aurora and hug her and kiss her and teach her? Would a monster love someone who is broken, someone like me? The answer is no. Whoever that Lucias back then was, he is no more. You're  _ my  _ Lucias. My beloved one, and a lovely father to Aurora."

 

Luc would have imagined many ways how she would react. But compassion? That was not amongst them. He smiled, his eyes still a little sad and hurt from the memories. 

“It is true what some of the people say about you. You are not only beautiful, but also compassionate. To forgive my crimes with such ease… to give me the warmth of your company and smile…”

He stopped there, feeling like a fool. What the hell was he talking about? What did it matter what others thought of her? 

“I love you, Cara. More than I could ever show you. But I am willing to try.”

 

Cara felt a tug in her chest. Like her heart wanted to beat just to be able to skip a beat... or three. Gods only knew how she loved Luc. How she wished it could have been him from the very start.

"I want you...." Cara found herself whispering, only to turn her face away sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I.... I know it's impossible as vampires...."

 

Luc pulled her into his arm. “Well, I have to  stir the waggon, but lucky for me I only need my arms for that, not my chest so feel free to snuggle up on me until it is time for a stop. Perhaps when we next are staying in a town we could get ourselves a room at a tavern. I am sure Andrea and Cleora would not mind watching Aurora for us.”

 

Cara snuggled against Luc. "You know Cleo loves our little moonflower to bits, right?"

 

Luc smiled. “She is a good woman. I hope she will find someone who can love her the way she deserves. One day. I still do not understand why mara cursed her when her flaw was love to begin with. Was it to show her that love has to be responsible?”

 

"Only gods know, Luc. But she's getting better day by day. Did you notice her eyes don't glow so much anymore?" Cara said. 

 

“I sure did. And her horns. Remember when we found her? They are pretty much half the size they were back then.” Luc nodded thoughtfully. “If you ask me her curse is slowly being lifted. But it is as much of a mystery to me as why she got cursed in the first place.”

 

Cara nodded. "I agree. It's a mystery. But I'm happy for her." 

 

Luc glanced at Cara before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “My darling Cara.”

He smiled now.

 

Cara returned the gesture by giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "My beloved Luc." 

Once more she felt that sweet tug again in her chest. She knew well enough she wanted him... in so many ways, wanted more of his touch, his caresses, his loving whispers... everything, all of it. Till she was saturated with them, and still wanting more.

"If only we could fly to the next town right now!" she mumbled impatiently.

 

Luc chuckled. “Impatient, are we, my darling one?”

 

Cara looked sheepish. "Not... all that much." she lied.

 

That made him laugh. “Not all that much, hmm?”

 

Cara gently urged the horses to move a little faster. She looked shy and she had a cute, if not embarrassed, smile on her face. If she could have been able, she would be blushing now. 

  
  
  


Almost a week later they arrived in Whiterun. Cara felt nervous. She had to find a way to make Jarl Balgruuf to see reason. If not him, then she would try and talk to Ulfric... or perhaps the general in Solitude. There had to be a way. 

"We should resupply at the market for food, herbs, and alchemy ingredients", Cleora informed them. 

 

“Senna and I will go to the courier’s office!” Drea announced cheerfully. 

 

“I think Cleora and I will take Ser Cael to the market. You and Lucias should go see the Jarl, Cara.” Casavir offered.

 

Cara nodded. "I just need to go to Breezehome and get a bath and make myself presentable." She glanced at Luc and took his hand. 

 

Casavir smiled. “Should we meet you there later or would you like some time to yourselves? We can take Aurora with us, so don’T worry, she will be safe.”

 

Cara looked at Casavir. "Could you watch over Aurora for at least today, please?" she asked before crouching to talk to Aurora. "Mama and Papa have important things to do, so be a good girl and stay with uncle Cas, Cael and auntie Cleo."

"Yes, mama", Aurora replied with a nod. Cara gave a hug and a smooch before she urged her to go with Casavir.

 

“Will Papa not get a goodbye kiss?” Luc asked with a playful pout.

 

Aurora turned on her heels and hurried to hug and kiss Luc as well. She smiled to him sweetly. "I promise to be a good girl." she vowed and then hurried to Casavir.

"Cas! Wait!" Cara suddenly exclaimed and hurriedly dug out a coin purse. "Could you buy some new clothes for Aurora? And maybe a doll to play with?" she said quietly as she gave the paladin the coins. "I know Senna shares her things with her, but... I just want her to have something she can call her own."

 

“Of course.” Casavir replied. He thought back. With all the hassle and the bad news they had gotten back in the imperial City… and after that Bishop’s disappearance… No-one had thought of this. He lifted Aurora up to sit on his arm. 

“What do you think, little moonflower, should we go and find some nice things for you?”

 

Aurora smiled widely, looking really sweet and cute. "Yes, please!" she answered excitedly. She turned to wave to Cara and Luc. "Bye bye, Mama and Papa! Be good!"

Cara chuckled and waved back. 

 

“We will meet you back at the carriage whenever you are ready.” Casavir said with a warm smile. “You should use the time and get a day to yourselves. Whiterun is a good city, we will be safe and I’m sure Aurora will have lots of fun and not miss you two too much while we play with her.”

 

"Thank you, Casavir. Please take care." Cara said and then she turned to Luc. "Shall we?" she took his hand again and started to walk slowly towards her little home in the central city of Skyrim. She couldn't help but feel relief to be back again. Despite her favourite house being the Lakeview Manor, Breezehome had a place in her heart. It had been her first home, after all. Before she had been able to buy Lakeview, and Proudspire. She laughed a little, remembering Bishop's words and frowns about her owning so many places when he himself had nowhere to go. 

_ “Really, Bishop? When you come back, I'll gift you one of my own homes to you!”  _

Lydia had kept the house intact while she had been on the road. The stoic nord woman greeted her in a friendly way as Cara and Luc entered.

"It's good to see you. I hope everything's been good." Cara said.

"Yes, my Thane. There are some letters in your study, however they are months old now. You can look them over if you wish."

Cara wondered who would send her letters, but she decided it was time to just relax and take her time to unwind.

  
  


While Cara and Luc went to Breezehome Drea and Senna went to drop off the letters. Drea added an extra line to all of them, telling Bishop they had not been to Solitude yet, but he should still go there from time to time to see if they had.

 

Aurora meanwhile had a great time. 

“Biiiig city! Biiig! And smell so many things! And see!”

 

“Yes, little moonflower.” Casavir said. “You will see lots.”

 

Aurora looked around curiously, seeing all sorts of people coming and going, people going in and out of buildings,. As she sniffed the air, she smelled meat, fish, vegetables, flowers, herbs... smoke. And there were so many people talking about this and that. She also heard children play further away. 

"Is so many things!" the little girl marveled. 

 

“Where should we go first?” Casavir asked her. He looked behind them, where Cleora walked, her wings out, but the horns hidden. Like this with the curse lessening she looked like a half-breed between a Dunmer and an Altmer. The wings looked almost like a costume. Cael was very helpful to Cleora, making remarks on her  _ costume _ when someone was staring too hard.

 

Cleora looked shy, scared and embarrassed. She was constantly glancing around her, listening to the people whispering, feeling their stares. 

"I... I should have stayed in the wagon...." she whimpered quietly.

"Auntie scared?" Aurora asked. "Hug to make all better?"

 

Casavir turned to her. “Don’t worry, Cleora. There is nothing to be worried about. They are just curious about your costume.” He said it loud enough that a few people gave Cleora only one last look and walked away. A little quieter he said: “We are a colourful group, Cleora, they will think we are actors.”

 

Cleo took a deep breath and took a more confident pose. "Then... I should play my part accordingly", she said with a smile.

"Look! Big tree!" Aurora pointed at the large tree towering over the city. It was blooming under the summer sun. "Pretty!" she marveled.

"That looks like one of those ancient trees we had in the temple garden", Cleora wondered. "Legends say they were all cut from the same tree, the Eldergleam, many ages ago."

 

“It was dead for some time, though.” Casavir wondered. “I wonder what made it bloom again.”

 

"Maybe spring rains and warmth of the sun finally woke it from its slumber", Cleora stated gently. "Trees like that never really die, they just rest for a while before blooming again."

"Can we go see?" Aurora pleaded.

 

“Later, Aurora.” Casavir promised. “Now we should go buy some clothes for you and toys.”

 

And off they went. They browsed through the market stalls and stores. Aurora found herself a cute little doll that resembled her in a way. As for clothes, they found a few dresses and a new pair of boots.

"I should try and make some money", Cleora said quietly. "I could buy cloth and make her something."

Aurora marveled at a hairpin that had a glass rose on it. It was finely handcrafted. "Papa's garden has so many roses. I like roses. They smell nice. Mama likes them, too."

"It looks expensive, however", Cleora said. "Maybe we should try and make one from cloth, like Senna's butterfly."

 

“You could try.” Casavir said. “But it is probably difficult to make.”

But Aurora’s eyes already grew big and she gave Cleo such a sweet look that Casavir chuckled.

 

"Can you, auntie?" the little girl pleaded. 

"Yes, but it'll take some time", Cleo answered, her heart all but melted at the child's look that changed from sweet to happy. 

"I wait!" Aurora said. 

Cleo started to think of a plan. Maybe not from cloth, it would be too expensive... but... maybe from yarn instead?

"Excuse me!" the young priestess said as she approached the shopkeeper with her little shopping list in mind.

 

Cleora needed quite a while to get the right yarn. In the time she discussed with the shopkeeper Cael had a look around. The Nord seemed to have grown so accustomed to their warm homes that they had so much more in them. He looked at rows of spoons and forks, plates and cups. There were carpets and sheets, pillows and pots and much more. He looked at Casavir and Aurora. The child looked around just like him, while the man seemed to be used to this sight.

 

"So many things!" Aurora marveled. "What's that?" she asked as she pointed at a random object she had never seen before. "And that? And that?" the pointing continued at various things. Casavir lifted the child to sit on his arm and together inspected the marvelous new things.

 

“That is to open bottles.” Casavir explained. “And that thing is to scrub pots.”

Casavir patiently answered Aurora’s questions and then smooched her cheek. “You are a curious little flower, aren’t you?”

 

"So many new things! I want to know!" Aurora beamed a smile at Casavir.

Cleora returned with a package in her arms. "I got the yarn. Now I can make you a rose hairpin", she said with an adoring smile. Aurora's face was lit by a sweet smile. 

 

Once they had all the supplies and clothes and toys they returned to the waggon. Drea and Senna were already back, both smiling and writing to their diary together. 

 

“Oh hey!” Drea smiled at Cleo before she turned her eyes back to the page in front of her. “How did it go?”

 

"We found everything", Cleo said. 

"Auntie promised me a rose!" Aurora explained excitedly. "For my hair! And there is a big tree!"

"A hairpin, sweet little moon", Cleora said as she started to arrange the things they had bought. "You should show Senna your new toys and play together."

 

“Okie!” Aurora said and began to show Senna her new toys. 

“We brought the letters to the courier.” Drea told Cleora with a smile. It was clear she was very happy.

 

"I'm glad you are feeling better now", Cleora said as she sat down. "I will pray that Bishop will receive at least one of them. How is the the diary going?"

"I'm telling papa what we saw in the city! Look!" she pointed at a picture of a guard helping an old woman with fallen groceries. "I saw an old lady stumble and dwop hew bags. This guaad helped hew!" Senna reported happily. 

 

Drea smirked. “We wrote Bishop about it. I hope we will get to Solitude soon. I can’t wait for Bishop to see it.”


	67. Bishop and the Blackbriars

**Bishop and the Blackbriars**

 

Bishop’s eyes shot open. Damned birds. 

He rose to sit on the bed. 

 

It had been three weeks since he had left. Three long weeks. Drea… Senna… Were they angry? Sad? The thought of Drea crying her eyes out forced him to close his eyes to hold back his own tears. It was morbid to think she had to find someone else. Because he didn’t want her to. He wanted to be her only love. Wanted to be the only one holding her.

But soon Casavir would hold her. Once she had forgotten about Bishop. 

 

“Damned paladin stealing my girls…” he muttered under his breath as he got up but a sarcastic grin spread over his face. “Get up, Karnwyr, we got work to do.”

 

The wolf rose and stretched just like Bishop. 

 

Bishop glanced out the window. The sun would pose a bit of a problem, but his infiltration went well enough. He had decided to at least make sure Drea and Senna would be safe wherever they went, so as he had marched back to Riften, the opposite direction the others would take, he had come up with the plan to get rid of the Blackbriars. Well, maybe it was also a bit of a personal vendetta. These bastards had ruined the mead business.

But it was surely not bad to get rid of them. He had an eternity to live but without Drea and Senna… Well, he’d at least make sure to do the things that ‘had to be done’. 

It would keep him occupied and it would keep them safe. 

 

With a bit of a groan he grabbed his things and went downstairs to order breakfast. The smell was not all that inviting, but he had to keep up appearances and he had to at least try to stay human. Drea would want that and the thought of that kept him sane. 

As sane as one could be wanting to break into the Blackbriar’s place.

  
  


He took up his place again, hiding from the sharp eyes of the guards the Blackbriars had hired. Studying their routine was vital to his plan. He would get Maven first of all. If he went for her brats first she would be warned and take up arms. 

“Cut of the head and the rest will rot soon enough…” he murmured. 

Again the guards had the same routine. They walked the same route every hour. In the evening they changed the route and made it hard for anyone to get to the house unnoticed. Bishop grinned. They had a good setup. To get through unseen one would need at least two days, having to hide in the house for hours. A normal human would become hungry and their stomach would betray them. But Bishop did not get hungry. He grinned. His plan with Maven was to break into her bedroom. He would hide under or atop the bed, find another place if needed and use the invisibility potion. That hag would die, in her most vulnerable state. 

 

At first Bishop had thought about something like a well-aimed arrow from afar, but it was too risky. If he missed the shot she would have been warned. No, it had to be close vicinity. He had to make sure she would not recover. 

  
  


A day later Bishop was ready. Step by step he followed his plan. At night he got up the roof, hiding there for several hours until he could get into the house safely through a small window in the roof. Once inside he hid on the attic for several hours until the next patrol route was over and when evening came he got into a small chamber that was only used during the day.    
the huge hunk of a man walked past his hiding place. Once. Twice. Three times…

Bishop counted the exact number to know what time it was. After twenty four times he waited for a minute and then opened the door. He had only two minutes before the housekeeper would come to get her broom. He rushed up to the bedroom. Maven was still there. 

 

Fuck!

 

His only option was to hurry to a corner and hide there, hoping he’d not been seen. 

He prayed. 

Steps.

 

Bishop stopped breathing. He could not use the potion, he needed the invisibility for later.

 

A door opened. 

“What are you doing, you lazy thing? Stop staring at the broom and work!”

 

Bishop frowned. Fucking bitch. Not even her own personal was safe from her. 

He heard a thud. No… a slap. Damn bitch. 

 

Maven's steps moved away till the ranger could no longer hear them. Bishop could hear the girl let out a quiet sob. Then she walked towards him.  _ Fuck _

 

He moved fast, pressing his hand over her mouth before she could scream.

“Don’t struggle. I mean you no harm.” He urged. 

She fell into a shock and did not move. 

Good.

“Listen, I am here to get you out of this. Everyone. Just do your normal work, act like you didn’t see me. In a few days it will all be over. You’ll be free of that bitch and have enough money.” It was a wild guess, but whatever other reason would someone have to work for that bitch willingly. 

“Step one is to get Maven.” Bishop said. “I promise you will be safe and so will your family be. I’ll let go of you now. Don’t scream, alright?”

The girl nodded and he let go. She turned to him and stared at him with wide eyes. 

  
Bishop gave his best to look like he was not going to harm her. Funny. Looking sweet and innocent was Drea’s thing. 

 

“You will…?”

 

“Kill her.” Bishop finished her sentence. “It’s the only way to protect my ladyship and my little girl.”

  
  


Marina looked at the man. He looked dangerous. If he was a thief… if Maven found anything missing… But something in his voice… 

“She locks the door to her bedroom. You can’t get in.”

The man cursed quietly. 

 

“... But… the key… I can get it for you. If you swear you will get me out of here! Kill her! Kill her and I’ll get you the key!”

 

It was wrong to kill. But Maven was no woman. She was a monster. 

if Maven was dead then she could get a new job. People would hire her. They would have money to hire her. 

 

“Alright, be quiet!” the man urged. “You get me into the bedroom and I’ll kill her. I’ll do it at night, I have a plan. But I need to get in there first.”

 

She nodded. The key. It would not be easy to get it, but she knew where it was. 

 

“Wait in the cabinet over there. No-one will come to get anything until afternoon. I’ll get you the key!” she promised.

  
  


Bishop waited. And waited. It was not part of his plan. But it had to work. She had to find that key. 

_ The things I do because of you, Drea… You little idiot woman, always helping people.  _

He rubbed his thumb over the small shell in his pocket. Senna. His little princess. If things would have been different… he would have done the same. He’d have gotten rid of those fuckers to keep Senna and Drea safe. He’d have bought a house, or built one. Things would have been good. 

 

He kept himself occupied until he heard her steps and she opened the door. 

“Hurry! I need to bring the key back before they notice!”

 

Bishop grinned. Quite brave for someone who had to live under that hag. 

“Lock me in! They can’t notice something’s different.”

Her eyes grew wide. 

“But then you-”

“Lock me in, girl. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I’ll use Maven’s key to get out. You best finish your work and not be here tonight. Go to Whiterun. Or to Lakeview. Go to Whiterun and find Breezehome. I have a friend there. She’ll help you until this blows over. Tell her… tell her Bishop killed Maven. And that I miss my girls.”

 

He could see her hesitate, but then she nodded. 

 

Bishop wanted to say so much more but he knew it was useless. He could not be with them. 

“Her name is Cara. If she’s not there then just tell that Lydia woman you are a friend. I’m sure she won’t send you away.”

 

She nodded again and then locked him in. 

  
  


Bishop looked around. The bed was the best option. He climbed up and tested the durability of the cover above. It would hold and as long as Maven did not have too much light and looked up she would not be able to see something was wrong. Now he had to wait.


	68. Returning to Solitude

**Returning to Solitude**

 

When Cara and Luc returned they had good and bad news. The good news was that the Jarl was still willing to help. The bad news was that he would not do it as long as his city was endangered to fall into this damned civil war. 

“Well, the only way to really solve this is to at least get some sort of peace treaty, if only for a while.” Cara said. “Or we go and do it ourselves.”

 

“To do that you’d have to kill the Bear of Markarth.” Cael said. 

“He is out of our reach.”

 

“Not when you are the Dragonborn.” Cara said. “I… I might have an idea. We could end this war with killing only one man. Without Ulfric surely the rebellion would crumble.”

 

“That is a dangerous idea, my darling one.” Luc said. “I am not sure I like that.”

 

“Yet if he dies then not only your, but also my people would be in a better position.” Cael said. “If you will kill him then I will follow you, Dragonborn. I mean… Cara. I will follow you.”

 

Cara looked at the others. "And what does everyone else think? Killing Ulfric would benefit many. Think about it. The Thalmor regard him as an asset, he murdered the High King, he has slaughtered many innocent people...."

Luc pressed his hand on Cara's shoulder. "Calm down, darling one. Let us think this through."

"Well, if you have any better ideas, let's hear them!" Cara exclaimed indignantly. "Inviting Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius to a cup of tea would only cause them to be at each other's throats till one died. Ulfric has the upper hand in a duel because he can use Unrelenting Force."

 

“Unlike you.” Cael agreed. He had seen her fight. She was good. He understood now wat she had meant when she said she had fought falmer with only one friend by her side.

 

“But killing a man?” Drea asked. “I mean… he is probably a selfish bastard but…”

 

Casavir frowned. “I agree with Andrea. Murder is not what we do.”

 

"So.... what should I do then? Join the rebellion? Or the Imperials?" Cara asked. "I am not going to fight in a pointless Civil War that will only rend Skyrim asunder!"

 

“Perhaps…” Cleora said quietly, “we should investigate first. We could talk to both sides and…” She looked at everyone a bit helpless.

 

Cara summoned a chest and after digging through for a while, she pulled out a leather bound rather thin book. "This is enough evidence that's Ulfric is just as corrupt as the whole of current Empire!" 

She opened the dossier and started to read through it. She mentioned the main points. Thalmor regarded him an asset, that they had made him attack Markarth and take it back, and murder all those people. She noticed Cael's grimace and she answered with an apology. 

"Obviously", she continued to read. "Ulfric's death would dramatically increase the chance of Imperial victory and thus harm our overall position in Skyrim." Cara finished and closed the book.

"If we kill Ulfric, the Empire will turn its gaze to the Thalmor and drive them away. It's only beneficial. Skyrim's future would be more secure, especially if I take care of the dragons."

 

They all went quiet for a while. 

“I’ll… go and watch the kids.” Drea said. “I think we should all think on this before making a decision.”

 

Casavir sighed. Andrea was right. And he understood Cara’s point. But still… it would be murder. 

 

Cara understood the heaviness of all of this. Killing someone would never be... it just wasn't right. But what else could she do? Go to Solitude and talk to the General instead? She knew more than well that Tullius was here because of Ulfric. What could she do?

Luc's arm wrapped around her and escorted her onto the sofa.

"I understand you wish to deal with Alduin as fast as possible, but let's just think things over thoroughly. Marching to Windhelm right now would be a bad idea."

Cara sighed and leaned against Luc. "I feel... like scum right now", she whispered.

 

“You are not, my darling. I know it is a hard decision to make. You are right about the man, he is far from the saint he pretends to be. I think we should head to Solitude. We can try to talk to the General and besides: Andrea seems to grow impatient with her diary. She wants to bring it to Solitude. So it will not be a waste of time to go there at least.”

Luc smiled at Cara. “It would make our friend happy.”

 

Cara leaned against Luc and closed her eyes. It still perplexed her how easily Luc could just use a few chosen words and calm her spirit. Luc was always so calm and collected, and she was always heading forward with full speed, never even thinking who she might collide with destructive consequences.

"You are right. We should go."

 

“Aurora will be happy to see a new place, too.” Luc said with a smile.

 

Cara smiled adoringly. "I bet she'll demand we take her to see all the places."

 

“She will.” Luc answered with a chuckle. “And then she will want to know all about it. We should maybe stay in Solitude for a while if things go well. We could show her around the museum.”

  
  


Only a week later their carriage pulled through the gates of Skyrim’s capital. It felt like ages since their journey together had started right here. Cara could see Drea crying silently.

 

Cara hugged Drea and offered her a tissue. She could only emphasize with her sorrow.

"I'm sure that wherever Bishop is, he thinks of you constantly. We'll go to the museum first. So you can leave the diary in Auryen's hands."

"What's museum?" Aurora asked curiously.

 

“The museum where auntie Drea lived with uncle Bishop.” Luc told her. “You will like it, you’ll see. There are many interesting things there.”

 

Drea wiped her tears away. The children did not need to see her sad, they would only worry. “I just… got something in my eye. I… I think it’s gone now.”

 

Senna wrapped her arms around Drea. "Mama needs a hug! Lots of hugs! I need to give Papa's powtion, too!" she said, having noticed mama's sadness. 

Cara smiled and walked over to Aurora. "Shall we go to the museum, my little moonflower?"

Aurora nodded, looking excited and impatient. "Now!"

 

Drea hugged Senna. “We should hurry, Senna. We need to give Papa the chance to find the diary, right?”

 

"Yes! I want papa to see evewything!" Senna declared. 

 

They got ready and headed out to the main street. Cleora was curious about the new city as well, but not as much as the little girls whoever all awe and excitement. Aurora started her usual questioning about things she had never seen before, and Cara and Luc both answered and explained. 

It was hard to believe that just a year ago they had started to travel together to find a cure, and not only had their group grown bigger over the course of months, but also their friendship had grown stronger. 

"Can I still tell papa about the city? Befowe we hide it for him to find?" Senna asked.

 

“Of course, sunshine.” Drea smiled and walked forward. “I don’t know if we still can sleep at the museum, it’s been a long time, but if not them I’m sure auntie will let us stay with her.”

 

“Dear gods, look!” A female voice uttered and when Drea turned her head she saw a woman pointing at Casavir and getting all excited with her friend.

Casavir sighed mildly and ignored them.

 

Of course all the fine young ladies sighed and glamoured at the knight who had returned to the capital. Cara muffled a chuckle. 

"Cas, you need to find yourself a woman so they will stop doing that", she said.

 

“Well, I am sure Bishop still would cleave my head off if I so much as lay a finger on his ladyship.” Casavir smirked.

 

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, Cas", Cara teased and gently punched him to the side.

  
  


Casavir said nothing. Of course, if he found a sweet young lady with kindness and compassion in her heart, he wouldn't mind settling down and have a family. But the reality was that he had no feelings for anyone like this. Even Andrea was not in his heart like this anymore. He was not even sad about it, he was happy to have found friends that forgave his errors and who valued him for… him. 

He looked around. Having spent a long time in this city it felt nostalgic coming back. He wondered if Bishop had come here already. Somehow he doubted the ranger had really left Andrea behind. He probably hoped to see her as much as she wanted to see him. Casavir’s eyes wandered over the crowd, looking for a person that hid their face.

 

They had almost reached the museum when someone shouted: “Hold her!”

Someone bumped into him, but before he could react the person lost her hood and to his surprise a young woman was under it. She got up, not even apologising and was gone before he could do anything about it. 

 

“Jordis!” 

Cara ran over to her housecarl. “What happened?!”

 

"My thane! A thief! That woman! She broke in and stole something!" Jordis explained frantically. "I'm sorry, my thane. I couldn't stop her. I have failed your trust."

"Calm down, Jordis", Cara said, motioning her hands to her housecarl. "I'll see what the thief stole, you should report to the guards."

"Yes, my thane."

 

They all followed Cara to her home. The place looked completely alright and Although they could find a few places untidy, the thief had not taken anything Cara recognized. 

“I don’t get it.” she mumbled. “Who breaks open a safe but does not take the jewellery?”

Of course she was glad that this jewellery was still there. It had been her mothers. She had hidden it in a special place in the house and Cara had found it when she had purchased the house. She had given the necklace and earrings a proper safe. For a moment she wondered if the thief had noticed that it was special to the owner and had left it because of that but… that was highly unlikely. Probably the thief had just realized it would be hard to sell or something.

 

“I don’t know, but… if nothing is missing maybe she got surprised by Jordis.” Luc said. 

 

“I know that thief.” Casavir said. 

 

“Huh?” Drea made. “You know a thief, Casavir?”

 

“No. I-” Casavir made. “I have seen her before. It was the flowergirl in Riften.”

 

"The one you lost your purse to? What a small world", Cara said.

Aurora clung to Luc and Senna looked worried.

"Will she come back?" Senna asked, followed by Aurora's quiet: "Is she evil? My real papa said thieves are evil."

"She messed some places, but that's easily fixed. I can't count anything missing, thus I say it's alright. Jordis made her go away. But one thing is for sure... I need a new safe."

 

“But if she did not get what she came for she’ll come back.” Drea said. “What then?”   
  


“If this thief is truly the same Casavir met…” Luc shook his head. “Are you sure, Casavir?”

“I am. She had the same eyes, one green and one blue. Have you ever met someone like that?”

Everyone but Luc shook their heads.

“I have,” Luc said, “but it is rare. I think you might be right that it is the same person. And if it is, then she’s unlikely to come back. A thief stealing from people on the street… I’m sure she just had a look around to see if there was something worth stealing.”

 

"Uh, there are a lot of things here worth stealing, Luc", Cara frowned from frustration. "Gah!" she made and started cleaning the mess the thief had left behind. "Let's just go to the museum."

 

Luc chuckled. “Don’t get so worked up, my darling. Nothing is missing and the mess is easy to tidy up. How about we take care of it later. For now we should just get over to the museum. Casavir and Drea surely can show Aurora around and we can get back to tidy up.”

 

Cara place the book she was holding back to the bookshelf. Soon after Jordis returned.

"My Thane, is anything missing?"

"No. If there is, I can't remember having it in the first place. All the more precious things are still intact." Cara explained. "Did you see her take anything?"

"I heard ruckus and hurried to the basement. She ran out as soon as she saw me. I don't know if she managed to take anything."

Cara frowned. The basement. There were only alchemical reagents, enchanting supplies and the smithing area there. Why would a thief go there to steal? 

"But that's absurd. There's nothing in the basement that would be worth to a thief. Unless she was in desperate need of soul gems, which I've gathered plenty over the course of... many adventures I've had so far."

 

But even after checking the basement they could not find anything missing. The thief had not even touched the ingredients or soul gems. So they headed for the museum. Auryen was glad to see Andrea and just as much to see the Dragonborn. 

 

“Was Bishop here?” Drea asked right away.

 

"No", the elven man answered. "I haven't seen him since the day you two departed Solitude."

Senna sniffled. 

 

“It’s alright, Senna. That is even better, right? That means he can not have come here in hopes to find our diary already.”

Drea looked at the Elf.

“He should come by eventually, Auryen but... He is… He’s a vampire now. It’s a long story. I… Just… Could you give him something from me and Senna?”

 

Auryen smiled. "Of course. You've done so many favours to me already."

 

Drea smiled. “Have you… uhmm… Can we still call the Safehouse our home? I mean… I know we have not been here in a while but…”

 

"You are more than welcome to stay, Andrea", the Elf said with s friendly smile. He glanced at the child at Drea's feet. "You and your daughter both."

 

“Oh, right! We should probably introduce everyone! This is Senna, That is Aurora, she’s Cara and Luc’s adoptive daughter. You know Cara and Luc already, And Cas, you know, too. Over here we have Cleo, she’s cursed, maybe you can help us. We might find something in the library. And here is-”

 

“The Raven of the Reach.” Auryen concluded for her.

 

“You- know… Cael?”

 

Cael chuckled. "I might have been here and changed the displays of our people a little…”

 

“Changed is an understatement.” Auryen said. “I was shocked to see them at first, but then I decided to do some research. I must say those paintings of your people are quite good. I would not mind having a word with you…”

 

“What did you do, Cael?” Drea demanded to know. 

“You can see for yourselves.” Auryen answered her. “I am still in the process of setting the displays up, If you like you can help me.”

 

Cleora was intrigued. She stepped forward and greeted the elf. "Greetings, ser. I am Cleora, from the Temple of the Messengers of Mara. Perhaps you have heard of my kind." she started. "I..." she hesitated now. "I was wondering if your library has any knowledge of my people, the Lunari. If I could find any remaining brethren...."

 

“Perhaps. You are free to look.” Auryen said.

“I’ll go with you, Cleora.” Casavir offered. “I know where the library is.”

 

Cleora smiled gratefully and bowed to the old elf. "May Mara bless you and your house of knowledge."

 

Drea chuckled. Cleo always had such a funny way of speaking, especially with strangers.

“Well… we’ll see you later at the Safehouse. Cas knows the way. I think I’ll be having a bath first. Anyone else in for a bath?”

 

Casavir glanced at Cleo. “We can see the library later if you wish. The museum has some hot springs it seems, Bishop told me about it sometime.”

 

Cleo looked excited. So did Senna and Aurora. Cara chuckled. "I guess we could all just sit down and relax for a bit."

 

“Follow me then, ladies.” Drea said with a wide grin. “And gentlemen. Auryen, if Bishop comes tell him I will leave the diary and potions for him in the safehouse.”

“I will.” Auryen said. “I’ll see you later.”

  
  


Drea lead them to the Safehouse. It felt odd to come here… Without Bishop. Senna was oddly in awe and Drea could guess why. Because she just found out new things about her adoptive Parents. And about Bishop. 

“I’ll show you Papa’s room later, Senna.” Drea promised. “How about I show you the bath first? You’ll like it.”

 

Senna marveled at the place in awe. "It's so amazing, Mama!" she beamed a smile. "Bath! Then papa's woom! Then I wanna go see all the things!"

"Me too!" Aurora declared.

 

Drea smiled and lead them outside. Everything here reminded her of Bishop. It was hard, but her smile was practically frozen on her face. 

“Alright I’ll get towels for everyone, you just get comfortable. Senna don’t runaround, we are high up a cliff, I don’t want to see you go near the ledge. Make sure Aurora won’t either.”

 

"Okie!" Senna said and took Aurora's hand. "Stay close to me now. It's dangewous."

"Dangewous! Be careful!" Aurora repeated with a nod.

Cara and Luc chuckled. Aurora mimicked Senna's speech often, and it was sort of adorable.

They all headed to the hot springs, wrapped themselves in towels and submerged their bodies to the warm water. 

"Warm!" Aurora cheered and laughed happily.

 

“Yes, my little flower.” Luc said with a content smile of his own. “Warm water.”

 

"I like!" the little girl said and splashed some with her hands. 

Cara leaned against the side of the pool and just closed her eyes, trying to relax and empty her mind for just one moment. She didn't want to think of anything. Anything but her feelings of joy of being a parent and being love by a good man. 

 

Luc played with Aurora. The little girl was very happy. 

As her father Luc was happy, too. Knowing she needed so little blood eased his mind. It was completely unheard of that a vampire needed sleep and not blood, but Aurora was healthy and so he and Cara both were relieved. Like this Aurora was able to play with Senna and able to play with other children. She could be left alone with humans and would not attack them. It was a miracle, and a good one. Aurora did not suffer under the curse like they did and she was a sweet child, caring and nurturing. When Bishop had left she had constantly tried to cheer Drea and Senna up, giving them hugs and soon adopting Senna’s idea of Bishop’s return. The big and scary man was no longer big and scary to her. He was Senna’s papa.

 

“Mama! Mama look!” Aurora cheered. She had caught a leaf and presented it to Cara proudly.

 

Cara opened her eyes and glanced at Aurora. "It's a maple leaf, dear", she told her with a motherly smile. 

 

“Mapple leaf!” Aurora repeated. 

 

Cara smiled. "Do you want to see something my father taught me?" she asked as she took the leaf and started to roll the leaf, then fold it and tie it with the stem till it looked like a green rosebud. 

"Here", she gave the masterpiece to Aurora. "My little moonflower."

 

Aurora looked at the leaf with excitement. “Rose!” she recognized. “Mama made a flower!”

Luc smiled. For a moment he almost wished they were back home but then he realized they were. Because home was where their friends were. Where Aurora could play with Senna and got good night stories and schooling. 

“Should we sleep at your home, my darling? We might want to get a proper child bed for her.”

 

"I'll ask Jordis to take it from the storage room. There were a lot of old furniture from the time when my family still owned the place, and after I bought it back, I redecorated the house to my own needs." Cara said. "We can get it to the main bedroom with us." Then Cara smiled with an alluring way. "Unless..." she left the rest unsaid and let her body language do the talking instead as she posed a bit more seductively.

 

“Unless there is a room we could give her to herself? And Mama and Papa can enjoy some peace and quiet to themselves?”

Luc watched his little girl. “Maybe we can invite Senna to sleep with us from time to time, so Aurora will not be alone, but to be honest… I think our little moonflower is getting to the age where she has to learn to sleep alone. We have that chance only when we have the room for her to be on her own.”

 

"There's room in the guest room", Cara said and she pulled Aurora on her lap to hug and kiss her cheek. "My little darling moonshine. Would you like to sleep in your own room? Don't worry, Mama and Papa will be close by if you get scared."

 

Aurora looked at her. “Mama leave me?” 

She began to cry.

 

"Oh no, no, no!" Cara immediately started to soothe the child. "I would never leave you. All I'm saying is that you're a big girl, and big girls should learn to sleep alone." she tried to explain, only to get more crying. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't mean it that way at all." Cara said and looked a little troubled. "Mama loves you, Mama would never leave you."

 

Luc and the others looked just as worried as Cara until Drea spoke up.

“Big girls sleep alone, Aurora, Senna sleeps alone, too. It is a biiig honour when you get your very first own room.” She tried to make it look like a good thing to Aurora. “Right, Senna? Only big girls get their own room. Aurora must have been a very good girl to be offered it, right?”

 

Senna beamed a smile. "When you have your own woom, you have loooots of space to play with fwiends!" Senna said excitedly.

 

Aurora cried still, but she seemed to bite.

“Weally?” she sobbed.

“Yes indeed.” Cleora jumped in. “And you often get to decorate your room. Like Papa did with your room back home. When Mama and Papa sleep in their own room and leave you all alone in yours that means you are a big girl and they know you are.”

 

"Mama was your age when I got my own room", Cara said with a smile. "My papa told me I was a big girl and I was so happy! I had my own bed, my own toys, my own desk and chair, and a bookshelf... My mama read me a bedtime story every evening and kissed me good night. I wasn't afraid to be alone after a while."

"It's fun, Auwoowa! Twust me! I can come visit you and we can play lots!" Senna declared.

 

Aurora looked at Luc. Of course he hurried to add his own thoughts on how Aurora was a very big girl indeed. Slowly but surely Aurora calmed down and decided she wanted to see this room.

 

“Then we’ll show you, my little moonflower.” Luc promised. “After our bath.”

 

"Now, sweetheart, wash your face and smile for me", Cara urged gently as she kissed Aurora's cheek.

  
  


Half an hour later Luc, Cara dn Aurora said goodbye for the day. Senna promised she would come visit soon to see Aurora’s room and then she followed Drea inside. The others would stay at the Safehouse, too, since there was enough space. Drea offered her own old room to Cleo. She wanted to stay in Bishop’s. She sat down on his bed and hugged the pillow. “I miss, you, my wolf…” she whispered. 

She’d have to make blood potions for him. 

  
  
  


Little did Drea know that not so much earlier, far away Bishop had gotten the letter she had written for him. Well, one of the letters. The courier had watched him for a while before Bishop had grown angry and grabbed him by the collar. Turned out the man had only been trying to figure out if Bishop was his man. 

 

He looked at the letter. 

Then he opened it and read.

  
  


_ Dear Bishop, _

 

_ I know you left to protect us and I won’t ask you to come back. But I want you to know that I love you. Senna and I both.  _

_ We miss you every day, but we’ve decided to start writing a diary for you. We will write all the things we’re doing and will do. Senna is already drawing something right now. I think the safest place to leave the diary for you will be the museum. Once we reach Solitude you will find the first diary there.  _

_ I hope you are alright and that you will be able to come to Solitude. Once the courriers have found you.  _

_ We will keep searching for the cure, so just hold on. I know that one day we will meet again.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ Drea _

  
  


He didn’t know what to think. What he felt… 

All of it was a mixture of love, pain, tears… Good thing he was alone in his room at the Bee and Barb. 

 

The city was in turmoil ever since he had killed Maven two days ago. She had struggled, but Bishop had drunk her dry before chopping her head off - just in case. Now he was waiting for the right opportunity to root out her offspring. 

Ingun Blackbriar would simply have an accident with her poisons. Bishop didn’t really like poisons, but he knew it was the best way unless he wanted to make it look like a vampire had targeted them out of revenge. No, he wanted to make an example out of them. And it had to look like several people had joined forces so the rest of their brood and the thieves would see they could not try to take over. 

 

His days had become dark. He was a murderer now. Well… Not that he hadn’t been a bandit before… But now that he had known Drea… His eyes fell on the letter again. His sweet 

ladyship. She hadn’t forgotten about him yet. He stroked over the letter. 

“Solitude, huh?”

 

He thought back. When it had been only the two of them. It had been good. Maybe he could go there. Bring Auryen a nice souvenir from one of those Blackbriars. 

And read that diary.

As long as Drea was not there it would be safe.

 

But what if she was?

His hand stroked over the letter again. 

There was a bottom line stating they had not gone to Solitude yet. Sounded like there was no telling when they would. If he wanted to go he had to make sure his beast was satisfied. Without the blood potions he would not last. It was one of the practical downsides of having left. Bishop was not an alchemist and he hardly could ask any regular alchemist to boil up some human hearts and blood for him.

Maybe he could write a letter, too. Ask her - or rather Cara and Luc - to brew him some, too. Maybe they could work something out. He had no means of storing the hearts and blood for them to work on…

But they were his friends… maybe they would help him out. If they didn’t hate him for doing this to Drea and Senna. 

 

A letter of his own… Hmm… Bishop had never been one to write letters, but it would show his girls he loved them. But he could not really tell of the killing he had done… That would scare his little princess. 

Maybe he could write two letters. So that there was one Senna could read without worries. 

And one for Drea where he could tell her all about his feelings for her. 

 

Unable to help himself he read the letter again and again, getting more happy each time.

 

He would be able to be near them. At least somewhat. 


	69. A thief in trouble

**A thief in trouble**

 

The following days went slowly forward. Cleora studied at the museum library about anything she could find of her people, and about her curse - though it wasn't much. She knew her people were too secluded. Only rarely they welcomed outsiders to learn from them.

Senna and Aurora always spent time together, and Cleora eventually got the hairpin made for Aurora. 

Cara and Luc spend time together, and they even visited the general to talk about the civil war and Ulfric, but just as Cara expected, Tullius was just as stubborn. She read between the lines and noticed the General was more interested in her joining their cause than helping her resolve the problem she had.

Cara almost wished that a dragon would destroy his armies just so he could understand her point. 

But not only was the General a troublesome person to deal with, Cara noticed her wstocks of blood potions were starting to get low. 

"I need to find ingredients... I wonder if there are any bandit hideouts near the city."

 

“I second that!”

“Andrea?” Luc looked at the young woman in surprise. 

“For Bishop. I was hoping I could leave some along with the diary so that he… you know… he is not an alchemist and he hardly can ask anyone.”

“I see. Yes, that would be good, it would help him, should he truly come to Solitude.”

 

"You can leave the children in my care till you return", Cleora said with a smile.

 

The next day the group left after gathering information about possible bandit hideouts. One which was directly northwest from the capital. The Reeking Cave, the locals called it. Because at times the cave would reek so badly not even trolls could live inside it.

 

“Trolls live everywhere.” Drea said with a sarcastic grin. 

“Well, whatever lives inside that cave will likely smell like a troll. bandits rarely wash themselves I hear.” Casavir joked. He was glad Cleora would keep the girls safe for them. 

“And you call my people savage… at least we know to clean ourselves.” Cael added as a joke.

 

"What a shock!" Luc chuckled. "And here I thought bandits were more civilized than forsworn. My mistake and misjudgement it seems."

"Alright... let's get going! It's not going to rain bandits anytime soon." Cara said.

  
  
  


Ruru jolted awake and was immediately greeted by a splitting headache. She grimaced and touched her forehead, only to hiss from pain when her fingers touched a large cut on it. As soon as she was able to focus, she stared at the bars of a small iron cage. She was hanging half a meter above some spikes, and the cage wobbled and swung back and forth. 

She pulled and pushed against the bars, but she realized the only way to escape was the hatch at the bottom of the cage... and if she opened it, she would fall to the spikes... eventually till her grip failed her.

"Dread, damn and blast!" she hissed quietly.  _ Now what?  _ She refused to wait so long that the bandits would find her, rape and kill her for their amusement.

The headache didn't really help to devise a plan either. She had spend her last healing potion already. It was reckless of her to be so unprepared but it was no use to scold herself right now..

She tried to move to get more comfortable, but as she did, the cage went down a notch towards the spikes.

_ Oh shit!  _ she thought as panic started to get a hold of her. As her heart rate increased, the cut on her head started bleeding. Ruru pressed her hand against it and tried to calm down. 

She barely conscious... when the first bandit came into the chamber....

  
  
  


Cara stopped everyone. 

“You stay here, Luc and I should go ahead.”

 

“No, Cara, The bandits are in there. I know you are capable but they will see you and we will not be fast enough if-”

 

“She is right, Cas.” Drea interrupted the paladin. "With your armor you will warn them and Cara and Luc are able to see in the dark. They can hide and tell us how many there are and where.”

 

“Agreed.” Cael said with a stern face. “As much as they would be outnumbered their strength is in their vampirism. And to be honest… no offence, but if they smell the blood… can we even tell what-”

 

“That won’t be a problem.” Luc said with a shook of his head. “I know my friend from my enemy and I consider you a friend. You are alright. For a forsworn.”

 

"Let us scout ahead at least, once we know better, you can come along to help us finish them off." Cara said. "It seems like a small place."

"It could continue deep into the earth, Dragonborn.... Cara", Cael said warningly.

"Then we best hurry and see!" Cara said and went inside the cave.

 

Of course Drea did not like the idea to her friends going in alone. But she knew it was right. Bishop had taught her that much. Cael listened into the cave with his trained ear. Casavir stood silently. 

 

Eventually Cara and Luc came out again.

 

"There are ten of them all in all... and... There was someone who didn't smell like a bandit at all", Cara reported. 

 

“Not a bandit?” Casavir asked with a frown.

 

"I heard them talking about an intruder.... and all the nasty things they planned doing to her." Cara shuddered.

 

“Dear gods! Then we should hurry before they put their words into deeds!” Casavir exclaimed. “Where are the bandits?”

 

“We can go first and kill two of them at least if only Cara and I go in. You should give us two minutes before you follow us.” Luc stated. 

 

"One minute!" Casavir demanded.

"One minute it is then", Cara nodded and hurried back inside, Luc following right at her heels.

 

The bandits were smelly indeed, but Cara and Luc killed them and drank from them nonetheless. Casavir urged them to press on once all of them heard the terrible scream of a woman.

 

Cara drew her sword and dagger, and hurried forward. Another scream was heard, indicating terrible pain. Cara hurried forward now. After two empty chambers, she came to a large one, where all the remaining bandits stood in a circle, laughing and watching as one of them was about to....

" _ Fus!"  _ Cara released a word of power, and attacked the first bandit she could reach.

 

Half of the bandits were thrown over or all through the cave. Luc did not hesitate to jump at the first one and bite his neck.

Casavir rushed forward, too, shielding Cael who barely needed the shield with his amazing agility.They fought in teams while Drea kept an eye on the situation from further away, boosting them with magic and roasting whoever tried to get to her.

 

Then it was all over. Cara sheathed her weapons and glanced at the half naked woman on the ground, barely conscious.... bleeding from the side and head, and it seemed they had broken her leg so she would not escape. 

"Drea! Cas!" Cara called out.

 

“Gods above.” Casavir breathed. "We need to get her out of here, her wounds will infect here. Andrea, go follow Cael. You need to set up a tent and prepare some water. I’ll heal the worst. Luc, Cara you two can get to the potions. We best not waste anything if we want to share those potions with Bishop.”

 

Drea nodded and Cael lead her outside.

 

Cara wrapped her cloak around the unconscious woman so Casavir could carry her out without blushing too hard while seeing all those... rather feminine curves. 

Casavir took the woman in his arms and carefully carried her outside.

 

When Casavir joined Cael and Drea they had hurriedly set up camp. Drea prepared the tent while Cael got a fire going to get the water hot. The paladin lay the woman down. Without staring too much he focussed on her wounds and yet… he felt this woman was familiar. 

He could not put his finger on it though. Who was she? No clothes, no remarkable scars, it was impossible to find out who she was. She was rather curvy, much like Andrea, but she looked like she was trained. 

 

“What do you think who she is, Cas?” Andrea asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” he answered honestly. “But I have the feeling I’ve seen her before.”

 

“Hmm… maybe they kidnapped her from Solitude. You’ve lived there for a long time, right?”

 

“Maybe…” Casavir answered. “Let us make sure she will get back to safety. Can you give her some clothes?”

 

“Of course. She hardly can go naked. - Are you blushing?” Drea laughed. Cas was such a serious man. He was very capable of healing a naked woman, but as soon as he saw the woman, not the patient, he got all flustered. But then again it was cute. One day a woman would be lucky enough to snuggle into his arms. Hopefully. 

 

“I… will go and see if Lucias and Cara need help. Stay with her and make sure she gets some water should she wake up.” Casavir ordered.

 

“Okay.”

  
  
  


Ruru felt someone's presence next to her. Too tired to open her eyes, she tried to punch in the general direction of whoever was there. A bandit, most likely.  

"I'll...kill you.... fiend!" she threatened powerlessly.

 

“Hey, hey, It’s alright. You’re safe. no-one’s going to hurt you.” 

The voice was female and gentle.

 

Ruru stopped her trashing and just lay motionless for a moment. The headache was at a more bearable level, and she felt fine, all things considered. As she tried to sit up, that woman next to her stopped her. Ruru realized she was thirsty.

"W... Could I have some water, please?" she asked. She slowly opened her eyes, hurriedly covering her other one before anyone could see her... special trait.

 

“Of course.” The woman next to her was about her own age. Brown hair, looking quite harmless. Still, it was better not to trust her. The stone! Dammit! what if they wanted to keep the stone of Barenziah? She had almost been caught when she stole that one! 

_ “You get caught, we’ve never heard of you.” _

Damn right… even being as skilled as she was, the guild would probably care little if she was thrown into a dark dungeon.

 

Ruru took a deep breath. “I-”   
  


“Don’t talk. Just drink. You are safe with us. Are you still hurting? Casavir is a great healer, well what else to expect of a paladin, right? But you should not have any trouble. If you still do let me know, alright?”

 

Ruru glanced around the tent. She was only looking around to see if her pouches and satchels were there... or her clothes for that matter. She drank deeply from the waterskin before giving it back to the woman.

"Thanks... you know... for saving me." Ruru said, though she still could not say if she should trust these people. 

 

“You’re welcome. Now just go to sleep. You’ll need to rest to get back to your old self. Cas’ magic can do only so much. Oh… But maybe you should put on some clothes before you sleep. Just in case we get ambushed. It’s unlikely but… Well Bishop would say that.”

The other woman handed Ruru clothes. They were not hers. Her armor… Probably ripped to shreds. But maybe it was for the better. It would have shown who she was, at least to a trained eye. A paladin possibly would have known.

 

"Back in the cave", Ruru started as she lay down on her back. "There might be some things that belong to me. Could you see that I get them back, please?" Ruru pleaded. "They are... important to me."

 

“I’ll let the others know.” the woman promised. “You just put these on and rest. I’ll leave the water here for you.”

 

Ruru nodded, and got dressed. She prayed the stones she had found were still intact. She could not afford to lose them. 

 

As soon as she was dressed she fell asleep. When she woke up next the woman was gone but a man sat there. 

 

“You are awake.” He said with a warm smile. “I am glad you seem to be alright. We came just in time to prevent those bandits…”

 

Ruru panicked and turned to her side. She hurriedly covered her green eye with some of her hair before she looked back at the man. She spoke quietly in a low, almost sultry voice. 

"I should thank you, ser." 

It was then Ruru saw her things had been brought from the cave. As much as she wanted to check if her things were still there, she couldn't risk them finding out who she was.

 

“We could not find any clothes in the cave that could be yours.” the man said. His voice was so deep… where had she heard it before? 

“I am truly sorry for that, but I see Andrea has given you something to wear. Do you wish to eat something? We have some rich stew.”

 

"Don't worry about the clothes. I can always get new ones", Ruru replied, and as soon as the man mentioned food, her stomach growled demandingly.

 

He left the tent and returned with the stew a little later. 

“You have quite intriguing eyes, Miss.” he said.

 

Ruru jolted and hurriedly covered her green eye again. She felt flustered. She hurriedly took the bowl and started to eat. Of course her manners gave her away. A farmgirl would always be a farmgirl. She wasn't a fine young woman she pretended to be. 

 

Then man let out a small laugh.

“Well, it is not that rare, I have seen eyes just like yours twice before…”

Besides him being so polite there was a certain kind of pressure behind his words.

 

"Oh?" Ruru wondered. "Is that so?" she chuckled in attempt to throw him off. "I thought I was the only one with eyes like mine."

 

“Do not try to fool a paladin.” he said. “I have seen your face twice before. I wonder, Miss. Will you give back my change? Or is that part of the charge when someone helps you?”

 

_ Shit!  _ Ruru thought and tried to think of a way to get away as fast possible. She would not be caught and send to jail for the rest of the summer! Her hopes for revenge would be ruined!

"I... I do not know what you're talking about!" Ruru exclaimed indignantly now. "I have never seen you before!" she insisted. A foolish tactic at a time of being exposed.

From the corner of her eye, she discreetly glanced at her things. Close enough to grab and make a run for it. Though she didn't know if all of her things were still intact, and she certainly had no time checking them now that the paladin was onto her. 

 

“Truly?” Ruru could have sworn the man looked right into her soul. “I wonder what your mother would say to your thievery. She must have loved you to care for the mockery of others to your eyes.”

 

Ruru's frown shadowed her eyes that looked at Casavir fiercely. She didn't like to talk about her parents, she didn't want to remember all those moments when she went hungry, when she had to beg on the streets to get even one septim to pay for a slice of bread. 

Split second decision made her jump and push Casavir away from her; she became invisible by the powers granted by Nocturnal and hurriedly grabbed her things in order to run.

  
  


Casavir reached out, hurriedly, trying to catch the thief-woman, but she slipped through his fingers and was gone.

He cursed mildly. He used a detect life spell. The others stared at him as he rushed out of the tent. “Stop her! She’s-”

 

"Stop who?" Cara asked in slight confusion.

Luc was faster to notice. "The woman! She escaped! I can smell her in that direction!" he pointed towards the road leading to the capital.

"But I saw no one else coming out but Cas...." Cara stated till she realized that the woman had used invisibility.

 

“Cas?” Andrea looked at him with big eyes. “What in oblivion did you do?!”

 

"She's the thief!" Cas managed to say as he hurried after the woman.

 

They considered rushing after her, but nothing had been stolen. 

“Leave it, let her get lucky tonight.” Luc suggested. “Having been caught by bandits and then found by the people she stole from might make her change her ways.”

 

"Once a thief, always a thief", Cara mumbled.

Cas sighed heavily and stopped his pursuit. 

 

“What did she even do in this cave?” Cael wondered.

 

"We can only begin to guess. Bandits hardly ever have anything to steal, other than a few septims and some other loot they have not managed to sell." Cara said. "Let's get some rest and ponder on this at a later date. We should head back to the city come morning, so I can make the potions."

 

“Tomorrow.” Cael said. “Unlike you two, we need sleep.”


	70. Ruru in Irkngthand

**Ruru in Irkngthand**

 

As soon as Ruru entered her home city, Riften, she released a sigh of relief. Home. Safe. She was back again. 

She made her way to the secret entrance, but she could see the town was in turmoil over... well... whatever it was, it didn't surely concern her. All she wanted to do was to get back to her Guild and store the things she had stolen to the vault. Especially the stones of Barenziah. To her luck, none of them had gone missing. And she had guarded them carefully all the way back to Riften.

 

"Ruru!" she heard Bryn call as soon as she entered the cistern. "Come here, lass! There are serious news you must know about!"

When Ruru looked up at the man, she saw worry that hardly ever crossed over his face. Karliah was there, too, and Vex and Delvin. They all looked worried, even panicked. 

"What do we do now", Vex asked. "Without her support, we are doomed!"

"Don't lose your head now, Vex", Delvin said calmly, looking thoughtful. "We'll figure this out."

Ruru walked over to them, confused and slightly concerned. She had never seen any of them like this. 

"What's going on?" she asked carefully.

"Maven's dead. All her children, too." Bryn answered with grinded teeth.

Ruru stumbled a step back, staring at her colleague in shock and disbelief.  _ It can't be! My vengeance... someone beat me to it?!  _

"Haha!" Ruru laughed after the initial reaction. "Good one Bryn. You almost got me with that joke."

"I'm. Not. Joking. Lass." Bryn emphasized, frowning at Ruru who wasn't grasping the truth.

 

That hit Ruru like a warhammer to the chest. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, now just as shocked as everyone else, though her reason was that someone had stolen her revenge. Someone had taken Maven's life, and now... and now her whole life in the Thieves Guild was jeopardized. 

Without Maven there was no one to protect them, they would be rooted out, brought to the gallows and executed.

"No!" Ruru refused to believe it. "That can't be true! It can't!"

How could she avenge the death of her mother now? How could she make sure that all the suffering she had gone through to get this far wasn't meaningless? 

"I heard it while making my rounds around the city", Brynjolf explained. "Someone murdered her. Her daughter had an accident with alchemy, and Sibbi was found dead in his cell a day later. And Hemming..." he paused, sighing deeply. "He was found in the canal last night, drowned."

Ruru released an animalistic cry of desperation. Whatever path she had walked on, it was crumbling to nothing in front of her. Everything felt like it had been in vain. 

"Do...." Ruru started with a whisper. "Do they know who did it?"

"Not at the moment. And we ain't got the time to investigate. Without Maven, we are sitting ducks here. We need to relocate before we are smoked out." Vex said in a stern voice.

 

“Relocate. Relocate she says!” Delvin laughed. “Where to, huh?”

 

"I don't know!" Vex exclaimed frantically. "Maybe your Dark Brotherhood buddies would like to take us in!" she retorted briskly.

"There's also the matter of Mercer", Karliah said, being the paragon of calmness, though there was that urging gaze in her eyes. "He must be dealt with before it's too late. We can't wait any longer."

"What about the Nightingale Sanctuary, lass? Could we go there, for now at least?" Bryn asked.

"It was meant for Nightingales only", Karliah debated. 

"Very well. Then we'll disperse and figure out where we'll re-establish our business. Vex, Delvin, I'm trusting you the Guild. Me, Karliah and Ruru will take care of Mercer in the meantime."

Vex glanced at Ruru. "I got a clue for the last remaining stones", she said and gave Ruru a piece of paper with the possible locations written on it. "Come find me once you have them all. I'll take the ones you've gathered so far."

Ruru took the piece of paper and read through it. Whiterun, Windhelm, Winterhold and Falkreath. So many places to look through. But in her mind it felt meaningless now. Maven was dead... she had no more reason to stay with these people.  _ But Mercer has to be dealt with.  _

  
  


A good week later Ruru stood in front of the dwarven ruin Irkngthand. Karliah and Bryn were prepared and so was Ruru. Well… as prepared as one could be for entering a dwarven ruin, likely filled with traps, dwemer constructs and falmer. And then there was the fact that Mercer was an excellent trap user. One wrong step and they would all be dead. Was it really worth dying for?

 

"Ruru, scout ahead for us", Bryn ordered.

And Ruru did. She became invisible and snuck around the front yard, avoiding traps and - to her surprise - bandits. She counted fifteen of them all together before returning to Bryn and Karliah.

"There are bandits about. And lots of traps. This won't be easy."

 

They moved in silently like the shadows themselves. Karliah sniped the bandits effortlessly with her bow, and Brynjolf slit throats, while Ruru scouted ahead under the guise of invisibility. She gathered some valuables - for her own use now - and after opening some locked chests the bandits had taken for themselves, she discovered hefty sums of money within them.

"Did Mercer pay these people?" Ruru frowned in slight anger. 

 

“I would not even be surprised about that.” Bryn said with a frown. “Damned traitor.”

 

"Let's take it back to the guild", Karliah suggested.

"We need to travel lightly. This much gold would hinder us", Bryn retorted. 

"I didn't mean we should take it now, we'll come back for it."

Ruru closed the chests and locked them again. If she could be faster than Karliah she could take some for herself... get away from the guild... start a new life somewhere. Maybe travel to Cyrodiil, seek a career as an actress in the theatre. Delvin had taught her well enough to act the part of... whatever she had to in order to get to the target. An innocent flower girl, a smoldering temptress, a confident mercenary... a sweet farm girl... a shy servant... 

"Let's move!" Bryn urged.

 

Following the others into the darkness, Ruru found herself thinking of how she had almost been caught. Twice. It was not worth it. Sure, the rush of successfully stealing something was amazing, it gave her the feeling  _ she  _ was amazing. But… it was not who she truly was, was it? She had gotten lucky, had not lost her life yet, and her fingers were all still on her hands. 

It was not worth it...

No - That was just her scared side. The darkness down here just scared her. She would get out and then she would find all the stones of Barenziah’s crown. And she would not get caught this time. She would get better.

 

There were more bandits inside, only this time they were all dead. Their throats were slit open.

"Mercer's doing", Bryn said.

Ruru didn't need to guess. Either Mercer had betrayed them or the bandits had thought he was an easy target to capture to ransom for more gold. Whatever had happened, it didn't make any difference. Mercer was scum like those bandits. 

Ruru opened a chest near the camp where the dead bandits were. More gold, potions and other valuables. There was even a set of armor made of ebony.

"Let's keep moving. We can come back for the loot later, lass." Bryn ordered and Ruru locked the chest and followed her friends... colleagues. Whoever they were. She no longer couldn't tell. They had been family, but now that she was considering of leaving.... 

_ I'm just so lost. _

 

She looked forward. It was no good thinking of this right now. Only one thing was for sure. She better not steal from the guild like Mercer had. They would hunt her down and no matter where she went they would find her. And Ruru liked her limbs right where they were.

 

They pressed onward. Fought against vermin, dwemer constructs and endless waves of falmer, going deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth. Ruru scouted ahead for Karliah and Bryn, told them the locations of traps and enemies, and the deeper they went, the more tracks of Mercer they found. Taunting messages written on the stone walls, emptied chests and other containers, smashed dwemer automatons. But traps... they were plenty. 

 

At the end of another tunel they found a door. 

“Stop.” Karliah said. “I can feel it. the damned traitor is in there. Prepare yourselves.”

 

Ruru drew her daggers and took a deep breath. She was a as ready as she could be. But once they had killed that traitor, she'd finish with Vex to reassemble the Crown of Barenziah, and then move on. 

"Bryn... Karliah..." Ruru whispered. "Before we go there... I just wanted to say... thank you. I'll be always grateful for everything you've done for me."

 

“Why the sudden moodiness, Kitten?” Bryn asked, using her nickname. She had gotten it for being stealthy but what the members of the guild did not know was that she had been called Kitten long before that, for a very different reason.

 

Ruru looked down at her feet, then she lifted her gaze, her expression more of a mask of determination to hide her true feelings.

"Mercer is a capable fighter. In case some of us perish, I just... wanted you to know", she said. "Walk with the shadows, my friends." she finished with the phrase only Nightingales used. It was a blessing as well as a good luck wishes.

 

As they walked through the door Karliah was the first to spot Mercer. Ruru only saw the fucking huge statue. When Bryn nudged her she saw Mercer, too. He was just prying out one of the eyes of the statue. A massive eye. A Gemstone the size of a human head, if Mercer’S head was any comparison.

 

Ruru watched as the traitor collected the gemstones into a huge pack and then turned to them. He cast a spell, and the whole place rumbled. Some of the pipes above them broke and water started pouring in. 

_ Shit! He's going to drown us!  _

"Karliah, when do you learn you can't get a drop on me?" Mercer taunted with a wide, smug grin. He left the pack on the statue's shoulder and sauntered down the stairs. 

The stone beneath them buckled and Ruru stumbled to stand up after landing rather ungracefully. She pulled Bryn and Karliah on their feet.

 

As Ruru turned to face Mercer, he was right in front of her, fumbling the pommel of his sword, eager to draw and drive it through her and her friends.

"When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade." he said, directing his words to Ruru.

The tone of her former guildmaster was threatening and taunting. Ruru faced his gaze with her own fierce one.

"If anyone should fall, it would be you, traitor!" Ruru retorted as she gripped the handles of her daggers.

"Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!"

 

Mercer cast another spell, directed at Bryn and Karliah. Ruru had only a split second to block Mercer's strike before he vanished under the veil of invisibility. 

"Karliah! Bryn!" Ruru shouted at them as they seemed to have lost their minds and attack each other.

But she had no time to worry about them. She had to concentrate on Mercer. One thing good about being a Nightingale was that she was able to... feel her brethren's presence. So she closed her eyes and concentrated. Steps on the water... on her left.  _ Now!  _

Ruru swung her blades and she heard a groan of a man. Blood was dripping onto the ground and silent steps ran away from her. 

"You coward!" Ruru shouted after him. "Fight like a man, you skeever!"

 

But the bastard did not think of it. Still, Ruru was not willing to let him escape. She rushed after him, slashing left and right in hopes to get lucky.

 

As Ruru gave chase, she heard splashing foot steps down below from where she was. Then she saw Mercer behind Karliah, his sword raised to a fatal blow. 

"NO!" Ruru screamed and threw her dagger at the traitor. The blade sank in Mercer's sword arm, caused him to drop his weapon and scream from pain. While he was trying to pull the blade out, Ruru closed the distance between them as fast as her legs could, then just as the traitor was about to escape, she struck. 

Mercer's face was full of disbelief as his gaze turned to look at her. Her blade was coming out of his throat on the front. He gurgled a word and fell dead on the ground. The spell broke and Karliah and Bryn ceased fighting each other. They all looked at each other. Then the place rumbled again, and the last pipe above broke, sending a waterfall of water on their backs.

"The key, Ruru! And the eyes!" Bryn urged.

"How do we get out?" Karliah asked.

"The door!"

 

“We’ll never make it through with the water coming in with such force!” Karliah said, slightly terrified. 

 

Ruru frantically ran over the options they had. Karliah was right, even if they waited until the water reached the door and swam through, the water rose too fast to get back through the ruins. They’d be flooded before they even got half the way out. 

The water was already at Ruru’s chest. Mercer Frey’s blood turned the water around them red. Fuck. She scanned around. They could not fix the leak, it was all the way up at the ceiling…

Wait!

 

“Wait!” She shouted excitedly.

Bryn and Karliah turned towards her. 

“We use the hole! The water is cold and fresh! It must be coming from the lake! If we can hold our breath for long enough-” Ruru felt her feet lose the ground. Now it was swimming for their lives. “- It is not much, but if the hole is big enough we can escape the same way that the water comes in!”

 

“What if it is not?” Bryn asked.

 

“Then we drown.” Karliah said. “But it is a better chance than the way through the ruins.”

Ruru clutched the bag with the key and the stones tightly and she watched Karliah swimming towards the spot. A few more minutes and the chamber would be willed with water completely. 

 

They kept their heads above the water as long as possible. And just as the whole place was about to be completely flooded they took a deep breath and were submerged. The next seconds seemed to last forever. Just as Ruru started to feel like her lungs were about to burst, she saw an opening at the ceiling as some rocks fell down. She started swimming, followed by her friends... and just as she thought she could no longer hold her breath any longer, she was out of water. She hacked and gasped for air, decided to never take it for granted anymore. Ruru crawled onto solid ground, and felt like she just wanted to kiss it.

 

Brynjolf and Karliah fell on the ground next to her, both gasping for air just as she was. For several minutes Ruru just lay there, glad to be alive. Then she looked around. Daylight fell through what looked like the entrance of the cave. Wherever they were, it looked like they weren’t going to die. Ruru could see dwemer pipes. They were broken and clearly long out of use but they lead out of the cave. The water that now was down below must have been all over this cave just minutes ago. Up the ceiling Ruru could see barnacles. 

 

“Guess we got to thank you for the quick thinking, Kitten.”

 

Ruru smiled, both from relief and pure happiness that she and her friends were still alive.

"That's what I'm here for! The brains of the group!" she chuckled before she became serious.

"What now? Mercer's dead, the key is safe, and we got the treasure. We just have.... no place to go anymore."

 

“We still have to bring the key back.” Karliah said. “Only then can we hope the bad luck of the guild will stop.”

 

Ruru nodded. "Right. So.... where do we start?" she asked as she glanced at Karliah.

 

“By getting out of here and into dry clothes.” Brynjolf said, already undressing.

 

Ruru hurriedly turned to the other direction.

  
  


They set up a camp to dry themselves and their clothes. As Ruru sat by the fire, she remembered the tent and the paladin.... how he had brought her food, healed her injuries. She didn't know why her thoughts lead her to that moment. 

 

He had known her. Her eyes. But that was not what intrigued her most, she knew her eyes were unique, an unfortunate trait for a thief. She usually used an eyepatch in case she wanted to use her eyes to confuse her victims. A new hairstyle and a bit of makeup was enough to make the green-eyed slender thief into a lady with blue eyes and a nice sidecut to hide the green eye. 

But the paladin had not only known her by her eyes. He had said something about her mother. Sure, he could have just taken a wild guess but… he had looked as if he knew… and his voice… where had she heard it before…?

 

“...Ruru!”

 

“What?!” she jolted up and stared at Brynjolf with wide eyes.

 

"Lost in yer thoughts again, lass?" Brynjolf asked with a crooked smile.

"N-No!" Ruru denied immediately. As hard as she tried, she could not help but blush from the slight flusteredness she felt now. 

"Anyway, you should get some sleep. I'll take the first watch, Karliah promised to take the next. At dawn, we'll head out."

Ruru nodded and lay down. The ground wasn't exactly comfortable, but she had slept in worse places. At least it was summer. It wasn't so bad.


	71. Kingslayer

**Kingslayer**

 

The wagon stopped at the stables of Windhelm. The weather was cloudy and it forebode rain.

Cara took care of the horses before she and Luc entered the wagon to be with the others. They still didn't know how exactly to approach Ulfric. How to make Ulfric yield.

"A duel", Cael suggested after a moment of silence. "Isn't that the nord way to settle things?"

"I'm only half nord", Cara said. "And the Dragonborn. He would see me as someone who is trying to steal his position without solid reason to duel him."

 

Everyone was silent. There were thoughtful and disagreeing frowns. Eventually Cael spoke.

"Isn't The Dark Brotherhood still operational?"

Cara shook her head. "I killed their kind last year."

Another silence. Longer and heavier than the last. 

 

“I think we should talk about that later.” Drea said. “The girls don’t need to hear the details and besides, there are eyes and ears everywhere. Why don’t you just go to Ulfric and tell him to stop this madness. If he won’t yield then you can still… shout at him.”

 

Cara laughed a short, sarcastic laugh. "Nords are as fixated to war as they are stubborn, Drea. That man will not yield as long as he has the cause for war."

She sighed shortly after.

"But... I'll try and talk to him."

 

“I will come with you, my darling.” Luc insisted. 

“Aurora, too! With Mama!”

“No, my little moonshine, you stay with auntie and uncle and with Senna. Don’t worry, we will be back in no time.”

 

Cara saw the little girl looked worried. She hugged her lovingly. "Don't worry, my little moon lily. I'll be back before you can finish your studies for today with auntie Cleo."

 

“Promise?” Aurora asked, hugging her Mama tightly.

 

Cara nodded. "I promise, my little Aurora. Mama and Papa both will be back soon."

  
  


The city was as rundown as Cara remembered. War was never good on the economy but she had the suspicion it had been like this for a longer time.

 

At the Palace of Kings, they were stopped by a guard. After questioning their purpose of coming to the Palace, Cara and Luc were shown inside. It was rare that the Dragonborn herself would pay her respects to the Jarl. 

But that was not what she was here for.

Cara walked steadily, her steps echoing through the large throne room. It would be fine, no matter what would happen. Luc was here with her and if they were attacked Casavir and the others would get them out. She took a deep breath, invisible to anyone but Luc. 

 

Jarl Ulfric watched her as she walked in. He did not take his eyes off her for one moment and neither did Cara. This man was a murderer. He was dangerous. But she was the dragonborn, able to withstand the voice of the dragons and she would not yield to a man with not even half her power. Tyran had been fearsome to her but the trial had taught her a lot about men. Even the most violent and disgusting monster would cower in fear once she shouted at him. Ulfric would be no different. 

She took another three steps and then stopped. Right behind her she sensed Luc, standing tall and powerful. 

 

“Welcome, Dragonborn. What brings you to my halls? I had expected you earlier, but I can imagine the dragons are keeping you busy.”

There was something in his voice, that almost suggested he could do it better and would have long defeated the dragons if he would have been set to the task.

 

Cara decided to be at least respectful to a powerful nord. She made a polite curtsey, not too deep, but still a sign of respect. 

"Greetings to you, Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm", she spoke before straightening her back, returning her gaze to the man. "Dragons are the very reason I stand before you.” she stated. "As the dragonborn, I must deal with Alduin, the World-Eater. Sadly my only means of finding and defeating that beast are beyond me because of the civil war."

 

Ulfric Stormcloak gave her a look over. He was clearly debating if he should use this opportunity. 

“And that is why you came to me. Because that stubborn horker of an imperial general would never listen to you. What is it that you need of me, Dragonborn?”

 

Cara knew she had to be careful with her words right now. 

"Jarl Ulfric, in order to get to Alduin, I need to trap a dragon. Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun has agreed to help in that matter, but not while you and General Tullius are breathing down his neck." she spoke, keeping her gaze on the man so he would know this was the truth. "I propose you would reconcile with the General. I am sure the dragons have caused your men harm as much as they do to the civilians."

 

“That might be true, but if I propose a peace treaty General Tullius will only see his chance to attack. You will see, Dragonborn, that the only way to end this war is to throw the imperial troops out.”

 

Cara thought for a moment. Nords were stubborn - she knew it all too well herself. Ulfric would not stand aside so easily. And going to the Imperials would result the same outcome as with Ulfric right now. And she was running out of time. Without the cure, she would eventually succumb to her bloodlust, even with everyone's support at hand.

"Yes, I see it", Cara agreed. "But I also see you would be the sensible man to your people and stop piling bodies and spill blood that does not need to be spilled!"

She felt Luc touch her shoulder. She was letting her emotions getting the best of her. It wasn't wise, not right now. She took a deep breath, quickly apologized for her words and behaviour.

"Jarl Ulfric. I have family, I have found someone to love and who loves me back. I have a sweet adoptive daughter, whose parents are no longer alive. I must defeat Alduin so I can finally  _ live _ the life I want."

 

“I am not keeping you from your task.” Ulfric stated. “It is the Empire that does.”

 

Cara frowned. Why did both sides blame each other for war mongering when it was the Thalmor that wanted Skyrim weakened.

"Jarl Ulfric, are you sure it is the Empire that causes the land to become spoiled with blood? Have you ever thought that the Thalmor are the ones to blame for Skyrim's weakened state?" she questioned.

 

“Of course they are. Because the Empire lets them walk around in our homeland and lets them force us to yield. But we will not give in and once we’ve driven out the empire and I will take my rightful place on the High King’s throne we will deal with the Thalmor.”

 

"Coming from a murderer, that's contradictory", Cara said quietly, only for Luc to hear.

This wasn't really going anywhere. And no way the Jarls of Skyrim would be such fools to elect Ulfric as their High King. But then again, there were many who supported Ulfric, and just as many opposed him. Winning the civil war would surely sway many to his side.

"Jarl Ulfric, would the people really allow you to sit on the throne of the High King, when you were the one killing Torygg? And how would you be able to drive out the Dominion out of Skyrim when it's already falling apart because of this war? Can't you see that every man killed brings Alduin even more souls to feed upon?"

It was a desperate attempt. She was practically blaming him for a murder, and being a traitor. 

 

“Are you suggesting I would not be fit to be the High King?”

His voice held cold anger now. Cara felt her own anger boil up. Yes, that was exactly what she thought. 

 

"I know a powermad lunatic when I see one!" Cara spat without thinking. Her anger clearly showed through now. This man infuriated her. He was no different from Tyran, but where Tyran's drive was in greed and his sick fantasies, Ulfric wanted to sit on the throne he had made empty with his own hands. 

Luc's hand landed on her shoulder again, but she ignored it. "Jarl Ulfric, you're a murderer! You kill your own people just so you can sit on the throne of the High King and use Skyrim as you see fit!"

 

Ulfric’s stern face became hard. “So you think you would be a better fit, is that it,  _ Dragonborn _ ?”

 

"I wouldn't be any better, but at least someone wiser and far more capable would lead Skyrim." Cara said, her tone firm and determined. 

"I ask you once more: Please reconcile with the empire. After I'm done with Alduin, you can return to your warmongering."

 

But the Jarl was now even more set on the idea that Cara was out for  _ his _ throne. “If you see yourself as such a capable leader then how about you prove your strength to the people of Skyrim? A duel. Just you and me. No dirty tricks.”

 

"Define dirty trick, Jarl Ulfric", Cara seemed to be all up for it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Luc's disapproving gaze before he stepped away from her, now looking concerned for her.

 

“Honour is above all for a true Nord. If you really think to become High Queen of Skyrim you should know that.” Ulfric said with a low voice.

 

"Then I expect you to follow the same rules you yourself have established, Jarl Ulfric. No magic or other tricks we might have in our sleeves. Just combat with our chosen arms, plain and simple." Cara said with a stern frown. She summoned a chest and dug out her sword and dagger, making sure they were clean of poisons. "My witness will be my fiance, Lucias Seskrad", she pointed at Luc who had remained at the side while readying herself for battle.

  
  


But Ulfric seemed to have a better idea. His lust for power dwelled so deep that he did not anticipate the small woman in front of him had the slightest chance to defeat him, even with shouts. He had trained under the Greybeards, he was stronger than her. And this day he would bring her to the arena, mark her as a supporter of the rotten Empire and bring her down. That would get him the support of the people for sure.

“We will meet in the arena come morning. Bring your best armor and weapons. You will need them.”

 

Luc wanted to kill the man. How dared he to threaten Cara like this? To think he had followed this man into battle against the forsworn. They at least had honor, despite being wild and in some points uncivilized. But riding elks and taking part in rituals that ripped their hearts out was still better than killing the High King and then trying the same with the Dragonborn.

His fangs grew as he thought about how easy it would be to kill him right here along with his generals and supporters. But then he caught Cara’s look and something in him snapped back into place. 

Cara would do this. And they would not have to spill the blood of dutiful citizens when they fled the city. 

 

"I shall meet you at the Arena come dawn, Jarl Ulfric", Cara answered, banished the chest along with the weapons. She made a curtsey and took a few steps back before turning around to face the main doors. Luc joined at her side and once outside he took her hand into his own and squeezed tightly, unwilling to let go until they had reached the wagon.

  
  


“You did what?!” Drea was not happy about the recent development.

 

"There was no other way!" Cara reasoned. "Ulfric didn't listen to reason, and in my anger I said things that were basically a challenge!"

Luc's arms pulled her in and she held onto him like a drowning person held onto a piece of wood on the stormy sea.

 

“So you now have to kill him to even leave the city.” Casavir said with a deep frown. “This was not your wisest move, Cara. He will not fight fair.”

 

Cara cried out. Yes, she had let her own emotions get the best of her and now she would pay dearly. 

"I know he won't. But I'm a vampire, and the Dragonborn. I will figure it out."

"Mama!" came Aurora's call from upstairs. The little girl hurried down the stairs and clinged to Cara with her little arms. "I can't sleep, mama!"

 

Cara picked the girl up. She smiled and acted happy for her little girl. “Maybe I could read you a story then. Do you want a story?”

 

Aurora nodded, and looked excited. "A nice story!"

Cara gave the little girl a gentle smooch on the cheek before they walked back upstairs so she could put Aurora to sleep. 

  
  


“What now?” Drea asked once Cara had left. “We can’t let Cara do this! Not on her own! We have to do something!”

 

"It's against nord traditions to interfere", Cael mentioned quietly. "I read a book about it. If a duel is set, the participants decide on their seconds and fight till death, or till one or the other person yields."

"I could sneak in to the palace and assassinate Ulfric", Luc suggested. "But that would only make us no better than Ulfric himself."

 

Casavir shook his head. “No. Cara made this decision and even though we will get into rough terrain… She is a capable fighter. I am worried for her, yes, but she is stronger than she looks and she is not stupid. If Ulfric pulls any tricks she will respond in kind. Cara is not the kind of woman to place honor above her life. She can succeed. We on the other hand should make sure to keep the children safe. Aurora and Senna are the only weak points that Cara has. She would yield if he threatened their lives. We might want to leave while we can and make sure they are out of this man’s reach.”

 

Luc nodded, and headed upstairs to join his beloved ones.

  
  


Only minutes later Luc and Cara got ready for the fight ahead. Aurora had her nap time and so she would not cry when they left. Casavir vowed to keep her safe, no matter what happened. 

“We will wait for you in Whiterun. There we will be safe and under the Jarl's protection should he try and come after us. Stay safe, Cara, Luc. And if it comes to this: Do not hesitate to kill him, no matter if it inside or outside the arena.”

 

Cara could only nod. She really had to harden her heart so she would not just run back inside the wagon and hold Aurora tightly against herself.

"We will deal with this powermad fool in no time, Casavir", Luc said. "Just keep our daughter safe. We will send word once this... farce is over and done with."

 

Drea and Cleora both hugged Cara tightly while Cael gave Luc a man hug and the two men exchanged serious looks. Casavir watched this and smiled lightly. If all this ended well then the newfound friendship between those two was possibly the most wondrous. He hugged Cara as well. “Send him to Oblivion, Cara. Where he belongs.”

 

Cara was surprised by the gesture the young chief gave her, but she returned it with her own.

"To the deepest reaches where only dremora are able to find him." she vowed in a whisper as she took a step back and looked at Cael. "I'll make sure to strike him on your behalf as well. Your people's behalf that is."

 

Cael made a gesture that symbolized honor amongst his people. Cara recognized it. She had only seen this gesture being exchanged when they had killed the dragon together and it had only been bestowed upon the best fighters of the tribe. Even though she was not aware of the full meaning she understood that it was an honor.

 

Cara and Luc stepped outside and watched as the wagon soon hurried along the south western road towards Whiterun. Cara walked to the city, and headed to the inn with Luc. Dawn was still hours away, and she had to drink blood potions just to be safe. Though what would she give for a drop of real human blood right now...

She shook the thought from her head as quickly as it came to her and once inside the room they had rented together, she started to empty blood vials one by one. Better safe than sorry.

  
  
  


Cara was surprised how many people had arrived to the Arena. Apparently word had gone around that the Dragonborn had come to challenge Ulfric's right to rule as High King. Even so, she had to harden herself to this battle.

"My darling one", Luc said as he placed his arms around her and pulled her against himself. He didn't say anything else, only held her and kissed her. With one more glance, she knew he would make sure there would be no unwanted surprises in the crowd - like assassins.

  
  


When Cara entered the ring she could hear screams and shouts. She forced herself to stay calm, but it was not easy. Had Casavir brought Aurora away? Were they alright? Aurora probably missed her. Did she think Cara and Luc had left her like Bishop had? 

The thought made her throat feel tight. 

 

No.

 

She had to focus. Keep her head in the situation. Ulfric would not hesitate to kill her and she was a hundred percent sure he would use dragon shouts. Hopefully her shouts would be stronger. He skills in battle were not bad, but she was not used to fighting her foes in close combat in broad daylight. With Inigo by her side she had killed from the shadows. Draugr, Falmer and bandits alike. But Ulfric was a trained warrior. He knew all the tricks in a fight, he would not let her off the hook if she had even one weakness. No, she was a threat to him, openly speaking out against him. Her thoughts had to stay in the fight ahead and nowhere else.

 

The crowd started to cheer the moment Jarl Ulfric entered the ring, dressed in his full steel plate armour, carrying a nasty warhammer on his back. Cara, who wore light armour, would be faster, but also more vulnerable should the jarl get to a position to strike her. She knew two handed weapons were slow, but she had seen how nimble trained warriors were with them. Ulfric would not be any different. 

They didn't exchange many words, and once silence landed upon them and the crowd, a horn sounded as the beginning of the fight. Cara saw the shout coming from a mile away, and she answered with a word from the shout that allowed her to become ethereal for a few moments.

She counted the seconds and once the last second of the effect was nearly over, she lounged at the man, aiming at the sides and joints with her one-handed sword.

 

Even though she had anticipated he would be strong she had not thought he would be this fast. Before she knew it she flew through the air, a pain in her shoulder that she had never felt before.

 

She only had moments to recover before the man came at her. She used Slow time to roll out of the way and swing her sword. She touched her shoulder, making sure the wound was recovering. If Ulfric was using silver, she'd be in trouble. Daylight, of course, was scorching her, but she could cope with it as long as the blood potions were effective.

 

He swung his hammer again and again, shouting at her with his own voice. Whenever he landed a hit she howled in pain, soon realizing that he was in fact using silver. 

“Did you think I did not know what you are,  _ vampire _ ?” 

The man over her lounged another swing and Cara only just avoided it by rolling over, grinding her teeth in pain.

 

She was able to stand up, and she stared angrily at the man. So that's what his trick was. 

"I thought we were fighting fairly", Cara spat. "But I guess we are not."

 

“Oh but it is only fair.” Ulfric said with a malicious grin. “Or did you think I would let you fight with your vampiric powers? By night? Able to feed on my guards? Joined by that other vampire?”

 

Cara’s eyes shot to Luc, terrified and worried. Her love for him was her downfall in this moment as Ulfric grabbed her by the head and smashed it into the ground. 

“You will not leave my city alive and neither will your friends. Did you think I’d let them escape when they are traitors to Skyrim?”

 

The pain was overwhelming, but only for a few moments. Something else took its place. Something primitive and powerful. The will to live. The will to fight. That powerful feeling of anger that she had only once before experienced. She forgot her worry, she forgot her pain. She stood up, and stared at Ulfric with a sharp gaze. It wasn't her vampire side that gazed at Ulfric. It was something else. Someone else. 

" _ Daar sul fen kos hin laat",  _ the woman spoke, and it didn't sound like Cara at all. It was a deep voice, resonating from her chest like thunder. 

Before Ulfric could say anything, Cara's being was surrounded by an aura. It was like fire, first it began as a spark, then spread all over her till it shone white like snow. The flames seemed to dance around her. wildly and uncontrollably. 

With a dragon shout Cara attacked, and her strikes were fierce and unrelenting. Now Ulfric had to do his all to defend against the woman who was possessed by something.

 

She slashed and slashed, not caring for the blows he landed on her. 

Then it was over. 

 

She came to it still swinging her weapon at the dead man. It was silent. No-one spoke, no-one made a sound. A moment of utter silence. Then people began to shout. Within a split moment Luc was with her and he grabbed her hand, forcing a potion down her throat and then they ran. 

 

She followed him as he took the lead, killing whoever got in their way and intended to fight them. Cara realized that she was invisible when they already reached the city gates. But Luc did not stop. He pushed her over the railing of the bridge and followed her with a loud splash. Guards rushed in, some shouting to get the boats. They would not give up easily. 

Her beloved reached for her and she realized he must have drunk a potion of invisibility himself before jumping down from the bridge. She could not see him but there was no doubt in her heart that it was his hand that pulled her along. She began to swim. Luc would get them out of this place. He would get them back home. To Aurora. 

_ Gods, please let them be safe.  _

  
  


They stopped running only after they had crossed the hold borders. They hid inside a cave which was filled with rodents, but Luc took care of them swiftly before he made a simple camp for them. Cara only sat on the ground, staring into nothing, still out of it, but somewhat gaining her sanity back. 

 

Luc sat down next to her once he was done. Despite her wet clothes he pulled her close and hugged her tightly before he began to undress her. She was still not herself, but maybe that was only natural. Maybe no-one else had heard what Ulfric had said, but Luc was a vampire. He had heard it. How the Jarl had threatened the life of their friends and their little moonshine. Cara had become so attached to the little girl that it was not surprising to Luc that she had lost it when the man had threatened to harm her. He began to hang the wet clothes over the rocks by the fire and then returned to her. She was naked and still unaware of it. For once he was glad that she was a vampire. Any normal woman would catch a cold in this climate with having gone through all of this. 

 

Cara hugged her knees, unaware of her current situation. Soon she pressed her face against her legs and began to sob. Luc gently pulled her against himself and softly caressed her back to comfort her. 

"It's alright, my darling one. Our friends will be alright. Our little sweet moonshine will be alright." he whispered over and over to her. 

"It's over. They'll be fine. Casavir is with them, and Cael too. They will fight to the last breath to keep the children safe."

Cara's sobbing seemed to have no end, however, but Luc was patient and kept comforting her with reassuring words. 


	72. Bishop’s journey

**Bishop’s journey**

 

Bishop had stopped by in Whiterun, where he visited not only the general store for some more paper and ink but also Breezehome. Cara’s housecarl had not seen his friends in a while but the girl from the Blackbriars’ house had come here. Bishop explained the situation and Lydia nodded throughout his explanation and told him she had done what Cara would have done and let the girl stay. 

“She is working at the Bannered Mare now, but I will talk to Cara once she gets back.”

 

“Thanks. Do you know where they are right now?” Bishop asked.

 

“Cara’s last letter just arrived from Solitude but I don’t think they will still be there when you get there.” Lydia told him.

 

“All the better, means I can go there and get that diary. Anyhow, I’m on my way then. If they stop by tell Drea and Senna I’m alright.” Bishop nodded to Lydia and left. 

  
  
  


Night came over the land soon. Bishop had left Whiterun and was now wandering the road towards Solitude. He could not wait to get there, being able to read what Drea and Senna had left for him but before he’d get to Solitude he would have to find some bandits, just in case. 

Soon he headed out north. Leaving the road was probably wise anyway now that he travelled at night. Quite often he came across vigilants and he preferred not to kill them. The bandits at the Silent Moons Camp, some old ruins with a special forge, were less lucky. 

 

It did not take long for Bishop to fully infiltrate the camp and then kill the bandits almost one by one. Their blood nourished him and for the first time in weeks he felt his beast calm down. No wonder with the whole camp sucked dry. 

He dug out a place and set up a pyre to burn the corpses. When morning came he lit it and went back into the ruin to avoid being burned by the sun. The bandits had gathered quite a bit of loot inside, Bishop found several bars of quality steel, some gold and silver, along with batches of weapons they probably had robbed of military caravans. Searching the crates, barrels and boxes Bishop soon found some bowstring and jewellery that he could sell. 

 

After ensuring no bandit was left to surprise him Bishop sat down at a table and unpacked his paper and ink. It had become somewhat of a ritual for him to write letters to his girls now that he knew they would read them. He placed the date on top and began to write. 

 

_ Dear Drea and Senna, _

_ As I wrote yesterday I went to the bandit camp and made sure they would not harass people anymore. I took some of the loot, but if you need some weapons: there are plenty. It looks like they robbed a military provisioner, mainly imperial swords but also some tools and armor.  _

_ After Whiterun I encountered more vigilants, so be on your guard. I bet they would love to get their hands on Cara, Luc, Aurora and Cleo.  _

_ I’ll make my way over the mountain come night. There is that ancient city up there and from all I know also plenty of trolls. It shouldn’t be a problem, though. Karnwyr is faster than any troll and I will make sure they won’t see me. Better trolls than vigilants.  _

_ Bishop _

 

He left the letter at that and took a new sheet to continue with Drea’s letter.

 

_ Dear sweetness,  _

_ The end of summer is getting closer and with it Senna’s birthday. You know I would want nothing more than to give our girl the birthday she deserves. One like the ones you had, with a cake and games and lots of fun. A real celebration. But having me around would only get you into danger. However I love you both and while I was in Whiterun I found a gift for her. It is a bow, small enough for her to use but well-made. I’ll also make a few arrows and add some extra string. I wish I could teach her how to use it, but she’ll have to figure it out on her own I guess.  _

_ I know it is still a few weeks, but given that I don’t know if and when you’ll get my letters I will leave it in Solitude along with the letters. I don’t know if you are alright with a bow for a gift, but I hope you will be. Senna is a smart girl and I know she will learn to handle it. Just keep her away from the idea she could already hunt. We can’t have her get overrun by some stag or boar. _

_ I love you. _

_ Bishop _

 

Lastly he wrote one for Senna. 

 

_ Dear Senna,  _

_ Your birthday is coming up and maybe Mama already told you that this means you’ll have a birthday party. I will not be able to be with you, but know that I am thinking of you everyday. I have found a nice gift for your birthday and I hope you will like it.  _

_ I don’t know where you are right now, but I hope you are safe. Probably you are, Cas promised he’d keep you safe, but in case you ever need me you can always write me a letter. I may not be able to help you right away, but I am here for you. Always.  _

_ Be a good girl and keep Mama safe for me. _

_ Love, Papa _

  
  


When night once more fell he left again. The fastest route would be over the mountain and now that he was a vampire the cold would not bother him. Karnwyr had a thick enough fur to not be bothered by the cold either. 

The night passed while he travelled through the pass, towards Labyrinthian. The ancient city was still impressive despite lying in ruins now. The trolls however were not that impressive. There were more than he had expected and before he left the ruined city on the north side he had killed three of them. 

Damned trolls. 

  
  


He reached Morthal just a few days later and spent the day there before continuing his journey along the road. Solitude was close now.

 

As Bishop walked along the road, he suddenly noticed Karnwyr hurrying to the small forest that dotted the landscape between the swamp and Dragon Bridge. Maybe he had gotten a scent on a prey, or on something else. Worried for his friend, he hurried after him, calling out to him.

Soon he came upon a small shack. He saw Karnwyr by the door that had been kicked in, and then he smelled blood. Not fresh and warm, but he recognized the rusty, delicious smell anywhere by now. He carefully approached the place, listening to his surroundings and keeping an eye on the building. It was just barely put up as a shelter, but someone did live there by the looks of it.

Then he heard a miserable whimper. It wasn't Karnwyr, but a dog. His friend glanced at him and he entered through the doorway, only to witness a scene of murder. A lonely man had been impaled by an imperial sword. Bishop tried not to breathe and smell the blood, even though it had long since become cold, and the decomposing corpse wasn't exactly appetizing.

He could only make wild guesses what had happened. Either the man was a deserter and his former comrades had come to execute him, or maybe a bandit had stolen that sword and decided to break in for food and valuables. 

But what really made his heart wrench was the sight of the poor dog that lay on the floor. Bishop slowly approached the beast and carefully inspected it. There were signs of starvation and dehydration, but otherwise the dog seemed alright.

But sad thing was, he could not take it with him. Dogs weren't as useful as wolves. 

He caressed the dog's head gently, debating with himself. Should he save this loyal beast who had probably tried to defend its master, and stay by his side even when he was not able to feed him and take care of him. Or should he be merciful and give him a peaceful death so it could join his master in Sovngarde? 

For some reason he could already hear Drea's voice in his head. Along with Senna's firm demands.

 

Drea had never been into animals that much but she would have asked him to help that dog and find him a new master. And Senna? Senna loved all kinds of animals. She would probably have asked to keep him. 

Bishop watched the dog more before he decided to burn the corpse. The dog watched him as he worked and made a pyre once again. Before he met Drea he had barely ever burned corpses. Bandits didn’t deserve any better and only when Drea demanded they’d burn any corpse he had slowly begun to do it.  _ “Any corpse could be used by a necromancer and they would be fearsome!” _ Drea had said. He smiled vaguely at the memory. It was none of his business but he still did it. Because of her. 

  
The dog kept watching him with big eyes, weak and broken. Bishop decided to take him along. Maybe some farmer wanted a good watchdog and this one was definitely loyal. 

He went to hunt while the pyre was burning and before the sun rose he returned to the hut. 

 

Bishop dutifully started to take care of the dog. He fed him, gave him water, made sure to clean any wounds or take care any other injuries, but to his luck the dog was only hungry and thirsty. He still made sure to give him small portions at a time. 

While the dog ate the meat, Bishop started to look around the shack for anything to shed light to whatever had happened. 

He did find a journal. The man only had marked mundane things about his life, nothing that indicated for any reason why he would be murdered. From this Bishop could only deduct that it had been a bandit that had killed the man. 

And there was also the dog's name. Meeko.

"Meeko...." Bishop said and the dog lifted its head with a question in its eyes.

“Come. Meeko, come.” he ordered the dog and he rose to come over to Bishop. 

“Good dog.” Bishop praised and fed him some more meat. 

 

The day passed and in the evening Bishop ordered the dog to follow him, which he did.

 

Bishop walked forward, noticing how Karnwyr kept right at his side, while the dog jogged at his wake. He smiled a little. Karnwyr obviously wanted to show the new comer how the hierarchy of the pack went. 

The ranger placed his hand on Karnwyr's head. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll find him another pack to stay in."

 

Bishop stopped at Dragon Bridge a few days later. It was late night, so he decided to stay at the inn. They were good places to get information just about anything. 

As he entered, the common room was already packed with patrons. He walked over to the counter.

"Know anyone who might be interested in a loyal watchdog?" Bishop questioned the innkeeper.

The woman looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

"I can't keep him with me. I'm a ranger. The dog is not a hunter." he explained.

The innkeeper seemed to think for a moment. 

"You could ask from the stables down by the road towards Solitude."

Bishop nodded and ordered some food which he shared with Karnwyr and Meeko. 

 

When he reached Solitude he asked around and soon found someone who needed a dog. Of course the man was not sure if a dog so thin would even be any good, but Bishop explained that it was merely because the dog was so loyal he had remained at his dead master’s side. 

Bishop left Meeko with the man and continued to the gates. 

 

Solitude. It had been a while.

When it had only been him, Karnwyr and Drea. He had been human. 

Before nostalgia would overcome him he stepped through the gates and headed straight for the museum. The sun was too bright and he just wanted to get inside. And find Drea’s letters. A part of him hoped silently that she would be there. With Senna. With all their friends. 

But they would have been in danger. Without any blood potions and his last meal days ago he felt his beast again and it was thirsty. 

 

Bishop hurried through the darker alleys towards the museum. Lowlives left him alone after he had punched one's teeth in for trying to mug him. Karnwyr seemed excited, too. As if he was expecting to see the rest of the pack again. 

How much Bishop wanted to see them, too... to hold his little sunshine against himself and receive her little kisses, and complaints his stubble being too rough.

 

Then he was there. He entered the museum and thanks to his vampiric senses soon found Auryen. The Elf told him about the letters and handed him the key to the Safehouse. Bishop handed him a few items from his pack and went upstairs. He smelled his friends. Drea had been here with everyone. He went into her room but it mostly smelled of Cleora and so he went to his own room. A grin spread over his face when he caught her scent all over his bed. Senna’s scent was there, too. 

Then his eyes fell on a bundle that was labeled  _ Bishop _ . He grabbed it and carefully opened it, revealing letters, a notebook  and several items. 

 

He first picked up the most recent letter from Drea and Senna. And as he read through it, he felt like his heart was about to start beating just so it could burst from all the emotions that washed over him. 

" _ I miss you, papa. Come back soon."  _ his little sunshine had written. " _ And Karnwyr, too. But he doesn't give good huggles like you." _

That sentence made Bishop laugh a little and wipe his eye, because something irritated it so much that some tears fell down his cheeks. 

next he picked up Drea's letter and read through it. Where Senna had written about her day and how much she missed him, Drea's letter was more specific with details about their journey and about their next destination.

 

He spent the rest of the day reading through the letters and the diary, surprised they had written so much. Drea also had written that there were potions for him in the shelf by the alchemy lab. When he went to look his eyes almost fell out on how many blood potions they had made for him. He cracked one open and sat down again, continuing to go through the things Senna had collected. There were pretty stones, leaves that were now dry and shriveled, pictures she had drawn and there was even some of her hair in the diary. Bishop read about how they had cut it and that Aurora had gotten a haircut, too. 

Each day Senna had added that she missed him and that she was trying hard to learn reading so she could find the cure. 

 

Overwhelmed by all of it, Bishop closed the journal and gently brushed over the leather cover, on his face was a look of a man that missed his home. And truly, he did. He missed Senna more dearly than anything else. And Drea. He missed them both so much he felt like a silver knife was cutting him in half, starting from his chest.

A hiccup escaped his throat as he tried hard not to cry. 

"Karnwyr, I think it's raining after all." Bishop whispered as he fell on his side, clutching the journal against his chest.

If the wolf could have spoken like humans, he could have told that his alpha had lost his mind that day. But that would have been a lie. Because he'd never say that his best friend had cried.

  
  


Bishop placed his own letters on the same table as they had placed theirs. He sorted them so they would not get mixed up and Senna would see any of the more gruesome details of his travel and he wrote a note to Drea that the bow for Senna was on top of the closet. Then he went back to Auryen to ask if the curator had any work for him.

 

"There's a ruin that needs investigating. If you're up for it, head to High Gate Ruins to the east of here." the Elf explained. 

Bishop nodded. Auryen didn't have much more information, only that it was possible to find a few artefacts, but maybe he could figure it out once there.

 

He prepared himself thoroughly this time. Enough blood potions, some healing potions in case Karnwyr got hurt, a few bundles of good arrows and he also made sure to get his armor fixed. During the day he stayed inside and took a nap in his old bed that now somehow also was Drea’s and once night fell he left. Too bad Drea was not with him, it would have been more fun to do this ruin delving like in the old days.


	73. Aurora’s misery

**Aurora’s misery**

 

Aurora had been squeamish ever since they had left Windhelm. It was no wonder when Bishop had left and not come back and now both her Mama and Papa had left. Drea and Cleo did their best to keep the girl busy while they made their way to Whiterun. Cas steered the carriage and Cael spent the days sleeping while he drove the carriage at night. 

Lydia let them in and soon Casavir had explained the situation in detail. The stoic woman advised them to inform the jarl of this challenge, not one second doubting that Cara would defeat Ulfric.

 

Casavir decided to go and speak to the jarl as soon as possible. He glanced at the two little girls. Senna tried to cheer Aurora up, who seemed to burst into hopeless tears any second. 

He discussed this with his friends and soon left for the castle.

  
  


“It is nap time, Aurora. Put your toys away and come wash your face.” Drea said when afternoon came. 

 

"No! I want my mama and papa!" Aurora cried out in defiance, her eyes gleamed from tears that just waited to overflow.

 

“They will come back soon, sweetie. You have to be patient.”

 

But Aurora burst into a miserable wail, and what little could be understood of her words, she claimed they had left her just like her real parents had. Cleora, who had sat at the side and read a book about vampires, stood up and walked over to the crying girl. She knelt at her level and gently wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Sweetheart, Cara and Luc would never leave you like that. Right now you just have to be patient and wait till they come back. I would hate to show Cara a tired little moonshine who can't smile, and give them a hug." she explained calmly.

"But..." Aurora sniffled. "But... they...."

"Sometimes adults have other things to do, and Cara wanted you to stay with us so you are safe and out of harm's way", the young priestess continued. "Do you remember your real papa being the same way? I'm sure he watched out for you more than you can imagine." 

Aurora started to cry even more, and Cleo pulled the child against herself. She stroked Aurora’s back in a motherly way. "Hush, little moon, hush. It's alright." she whispered over and over.

Drea began to tidy up the toys and Cleora carefully moved Aurora to the bedroom. Soon the girl was fast asleep and Drea could not help but wonder if Cleo had used a spell on her. 

  
  


Casavir returned to Breezehome a few hours later. He noticed Cleora was giving a lesson to the little girls, and Lydia and Drea both were in the kitchen, making something to eat.

 

“Now we have to wait.” he said, sitting down with the girls. “How are your studies going?”

 

"I just leawned about Ysgwamoo!" Senna announced proudly.

Cleora smiled. "Senna is becoming quite the little scholar, aren't you?" 

"I still want to be a wanger! Like papa!" Senna said with determination before returning to the book in front of her. She slowly read the words aloud more to herself than to anyone present.

Aurora, on the other hand, had a piece of paper with a lot of small drawings about different birds. 

"Seagull... hawk... wagtail... sparrow...." the little girl recited as her fingers ran over the pictures. She got some wrong, and Cleora corrected her patiently.

 

Casavir watched them for some time. Aurora was still special in so many ways. She learned fast and for how old she looked she was super smart, on the other hand she also behaved like a little girl that was four years old at best. 

 

"The food's ready!" Lydia called out from the kitchen. 

Cleora gently ushered the two little girls to help set the table, after reminding them to wash their hands. Soon they all sat around the table and ate roasted meat with herbs, fresh boiled potatoes, salad, freshly baked bread, and as for drinks there was tea and fresh water. Semolina was served as dessert.

The discussion was kept light in order to keep the calm atmosphere, so Aurora would not get too agitated.

 

All they had to do was to wait for Cara and Luc to come back. Then it would be time to start planning the end of the World-Eater.


	74. Zanah the Wanderer

**Zanah the Wanderer**

 

Zanah had traveled a long way along the road going far south to Leyawiin. She stayed at small taverns, took small bounties - gods knew she needed the practice - and continued onward. 

It felt good to have her own body back. To feel the wind in her hair, to smell and taste. To be  _ alive.  _ She sometimes spent a few days at some location she found beautiful and just enjoyed the view - be it the shores of Niben, a meadow, a field, or a small settlement with large farms and the like. 

Of course her journey had not been all that peaceful. Some highwaymen had tried to mug her, or steal her horse, but she had been quicker and dealt with anyone who had tried to threaten the daughter of Hyever Ulquhart. 

She didn't say that to many people, even though she knew if she uttered her father's name, she would be treated like a noble. And she didn't exactly like the attention. 

 

It was only days to Leyawiin when a courier caught up to her and gave her a letter. She was surprised to see it was from the paladin order. The search had been cancelled. That there was no cure to be found at all.

"The gods truly have a sick sense of humour", she mumbled after she finished reading the letter. Poor Bishop.

She knew Bishop would fall into his darkness. To his own hatred and desperation. He would become dangerous. And dangerous vampires were always dealt with as fast as possible. 

"I hope ser Casavir will keep him in check."

Zanah turned back to the Imperial City. She had to resupply and follow Bishop and his friends. If she planned to follow them to Skyrim, she needed more than just supplies. Proper clothing was first on her list. She knew the province was harsh and cold. Wild. Just like Bishop. She promised herself she would help him, because he deserved happiness, especially when there were people who loved him.


	75. The lone wolf

**The lone wolf**

 

Bishop sank down on the floor and took a deep breath. Well, that had certainly been painful. As if draugr weren’t hard enough to kill. Did it have to be a fucking dragon priest? He poured down several blood potions but still his wounds healed very slowly. It was probably best to find himself some bandits next. Draugr were not really a good source for blood. 

Still, he had what Auryen would probably want. Aside from some nice trinkets he also had that mask. Auryen had once told him and Drea that each dragon priest, of the days when the dragons ruled the land, had their own mask. Each of these masks possessed different powers and some had been lost to the ages. Back when he and Drea had taken on one of these undead dragon priests with a group of mercenaries they had decided they’d stay away from such powerful foes, but now that Bishop was a vampire… having defeated this powerful being all on his own filled him with pride. He would write to Drea about it and- 

Maybe that was not such a good idea. Another woman would probably be infatuated by the mere thought he was so strong but Drea… Drea would only be worried and scold him. He laughed at the thought of her ranting about and then hugging him tightly. 

 

As soon as he was back in a friendlier place - meaning he sat by a small campfire in the chilly night - he began to write his usual letters. The sun was still far but he felt like he deserved a break and besides, he had time. 

Once his letters were done he took the mask again. It was an ugly thing but if it was enchanted then it was worth quite a lot. Auryen would probably give him quite a bit for that thing. 

“What do you think, Karnwyr. What should we buy with all that money?”

 

The wolf lifted its head and slightly tilted it with a questioning look. He barked softly, and Bishop could only chuckle. Yeah, probably something useful, or save up... for something. Maybe to ensure Drea and Senna would not go hungry, and so that the little girl would always have proper clothes to wear. He was her papa, after all, and even though his parents were not the prime examples of parenting skills, he certainly would at least try and make sure Senna had everything she needed to grow up to be a proper young lady.

 

He stored the mask and the letters in his pack and got up. 

“Let’s get going, buddy. The night is still young and we could rest up at an inn. Maybe have a nice nap and some good meat.”

 

Karnwyr stood up, stretched his paws and was ready to go. Bishop extinguished the fire and took the lead. The journey back to Solitude wouldn't take too long.

  
  
  


Time passed by. Bishop returned to Solitude as often as he could, leaving letters and sometimes getting some. Auryen kindly took any letters in that Drea sent from all over Skyrim while they travelled. 

Senna’s birthday came and went by and Bishop got letters in which Senna thanked him for the “best gift a girl could ask for” and in the following weeks she described how she learned to use the bow and asked him for advice. Bishop could see her writing got better and she often added small drawings. She reported how one time they had gotten attacked by some bandits and she had helped to shoot them, although Drea described it a little different in her letter. She explained they had been attacked by some stormcloaks that were out for revenge and Senna, who had been told to hide had instead tried to be a hero. 

_ “She used the bow you gave her and almost shot Cas, but to our luck all went well and Luc and Cara were there to back him up. But I guess she comes after you, never backing down.” _

 

Bishop put the letter back and smiled. His little huntress. Maybe he could go and see them some time. After a nice raid to drink dry some bandits or necromancers. He could teach her how to use a bow and do it together, not just weeks later over a letter. 

Winter was coming and with it Saturalia. Maybe he could. Just once. 

 

_ Dear Drea and Senna, _

_ I’m glad to read you are alright. I am back in Solitude. Your cookies were great and so was the new hood. I’ll make sure to not get it ripped this time. _

 

Here he stopped for a moment. Should he just say he would see them for Saturalia? Was that a good idea? Senna would want it, but Drea knew that it was dangerous. It would be hard to tell Senna he would not come. No. He had to ask Drea first and make sure she even wanted this. She could tell him where they’d meet if it was alright and they could even surprise Senna. 

He finished the letter to both of them and hurriedly grabbed a new sheet. 


	76. No-one should be alone for saturalia

**No-one should be alone for saturalia**

 

Drea placed a new log into the fireplace and a little later the fire was burning properly. Cara and Luc had left to clear out a lair of necromancers and Casavir and Cael had joined them. 

While Cleora played with the girls Drea prepared dinner. Today they would have a simple stew with vegetables.

A loud knock on the door made her look up but before she could even walk the two steps to the door Senna and Aurora already rushed down the stairs, both wanting to open it.

 

At the door a man in a snowy cloak greeted the two excited girls. It was a courier and Senna, remembering her manners, invited him in to get some tea. He thanked her and came in, bringing a cold gust of wind with him before Senna closed the door. 

 

“Good evening, Ser.” Drea greeted. “You must be frozen through. Please, come in and have some warm soup and tea. We have plenty." 

 

“Plenty, plenty!” Aurora repeated with a happy nod.

 

"Thank you, ma'am", the courier said as he sat down by the fire to warm his body. The two cheerful girls brought him tea and warm soup with a slice of bread. "Thank you, little ones."

"You're most welcome!" Senna beamed a lovely smile, Aurora following her example to the letter.

“Most welcome!” 

 

Cleora joined them a moment later. Her horns were now so small that they were easily hidden under a special hairdo Cara had come up with. She explained the wings were part of a curse and the man relaxed. Her eyes were normal again and although her wings still felt heavy she felt a lot more comfortable amongst people now. They did not stare at her like she was a daedra anymore and often she said her wings were just something she wore for practice and that she was an actress who played angels. This courier, though, seemed worthy of the truth and as long as Drea was there to help her she was not all that afraid. 

 

They ate together and the courier told them the latest news regarding the war. 

After Ulfric’s death things had not turned out all that well. The stormcloaks had lost their leader, but still they kept fighting. maybe they should have seen that coming, after all Nords were always that stubborn, but at the very least the Empire had it easier now. Ulfric had been a great tactician and without him the Empire’s forces had been able to recapture Riften. Well, a lot of that was probably because of Bishop’s swipe of the most influential family there, but all in all it was a small victory. The Jarl of Whiterun was currently in correspondence with general Tullius to secure Whiterun so that Cara would soon be allowed to use Dragonsreach. Hopefully.

 

“And do you have news from Solitude?” Drea asked, thinking mainly of Bishop.

 

“Yes. I mean, I have a bundle of letters for you from Solitude.” He reached into his bag and handed Drea the large bundle. She began to smile brightly and barely could contain her excitement. It was much the same for Senna who got all bouncy and infected Aurora, too.

 

As soon as the man had finished his tea and left they opened the letters.

 

Senna was practically absorbing every word Bishop had written to her. All thanks to Cleo's teaching, she was rather eager to read books about everything and anything. And write and draw. And wanting to be like her papa.

"Aurora, sweetie, would you help me with the dishes?" Cleora asked, wanting to give both Drea and Senna peace as she saw them concentrate on the letters.

 

“Yes!” Aurora exclaimed and grabbed the first plate she got hold of, pulling it from the table. She had become more steady in her movements but her small stature still made it tricky to do everything.

While they washed up Drea and Senna read through the letters and soon Drea looked up, waving Cleora over and handing her the last letter. “Read it.”

Cleora took the letter and began to read.

“What should we do? I… I would like for him to…but…”

 

"What? What?" Senna asked eagerly, Aurora repeating her words.   
Cleora looked troubled as she finished reading. She understood that Drea wanted to see him, and that Senna was constantly speaking about how she missed him, but he was dangerous. The blood of his loved ones would be like moon sugar to a Khajiit. 

"I think we should discuss this matter with everyone first before making a decision."

 

Drea nodded and put the letter into her pocket. Then she hugged Senna and told the girl to get ready for bed. 

“It’s late, Senna. We can keep reading the letters in bed.”

 

"What was in the letter you wead, mama?" Senna asked as she walked to the bathroom.

Cleora smiled and turned to Aurora. "Come, sweetie, let's get you to bed as well. I'm sure your mama and papa return soon enough to give you good night kisses."

 

“Remember what I told you about why papa writes letters to each of us separately, Senna?” Drea asked. “Because he wants to write about adult things with me and wants for you to have a letter for yourself, too?”

 

Senna nodded, looking apologetic for being so nosy. "I'm sowwy, mama", she said quietly.

 

Drea smiled and hugged Senna. If Bishop could come… if the others were alright with that… it would be such a good thing. 

 

The little girl returned the gesture before letting go and turning to wash her face and hands. After a change of clothes, she was laying on the large bed she shared with Drea and Cleo.

"Tell me about papa. Please? Pwetty please? A nice stowy!"

 

Drea sat down and thought for a while before she started to tell another story about how they had gone on adventure together. As always both girls listened, but Aurora fell asleep before it ended. Senna listened all the way through, soaking in every little bit about Bishop she could get. 

 

After the story was over, Senna tried hard to keep her eyes open. "When papa comes back... I'll huggle him so tightly he can't leave...." she mumbled and finally gave in and fell fast asleep.

"Poor child", Cleora whispered. "She misses him so dearly", she continued as she covered Aurora properly and made sure the child had her favourite doll under her arm.

 

“Not only her.” Drea said and stood up. She had cried so often when she was alone, not showing the others how much it hurt that she had only his letters, that she was not with him, always worrying that he would die and she would never even know what happened.

She went downstairs and began to clean up. 

 

Cleora joined her, and after an hour later Cara and Luc returned. Both were dirty, and apparently it had begun to snow as they carefully shook the snow from their cloaks and boots before hanging them near the fireplace to dry.

"Is Aurora asleep?" Cara asked with slight worry.

"Soundly, my friend", Cleora answered with a smile as she looked up from her knitting.

 

“Where are Cas and Cael?” Drea asked, looking past Luc to see if they were there.

 

"They should be here in a minute", Luc answered, and at that moment the door opened once more, bringing in the two men who both were frozen to the bone as they hurried to the fire to warm themselves and hang their cloaks and dry their boots.

"I'll prepare some tea", Cleora offered as she put down the muffler and headed to the kitchen.

 

Drea reported that the courier had come and that Bishop wanted to come see them for Saturalia.

 

“Would that be wise?” Casavir asked. He knew Andrea wanted to see Bishop, but no-one could tell if he was able to hold back once she and Senna were close. He would not have left if he did not think he was dangerous.

 

"I'm against it. There are children here, and I'd rather not want to see them hurt", Cael agreed with Casavir.

"There are ways to stop him, but none are pleasant", Luc said darkly. "And I would hate to use them on someone I deeply respect."

"Shouldn't we just... invite him to spend that day with us nonetheless?" Cara chimed in. "I'm sure we can prepare carefully, and make sure to keep an eye on the girls."

 

“No-one should be alone like this!” Drea demanded now. “He is not just some random person! He is my... my Bishop! And I won’t have you lock him out during saturalia of all times!”

 

Everyone turned to look at the young woman. Cara noticed she was on the brink of tears of desperation, frustration and anger. She hurried to hug her friend.

"We'll tell him to come and pay a visit, alright? But there need to be precautions in case he is dangerous."

"It could be a trap, too", Cael stated with a nonchalant gesture.

"Those fallen under bloodlust will seek blood wherever they can. Those monsters don't write letters like these and ask if they can come to visit." Luc explained.

 

“Plus, it is Bishop we are talking about. Even if he gave into his beast he would not plot something, would he?” Casavir added. 

 

Drea nodded strongly and showed them the letter again. “He only wants to be with us. He must be so lonely with only Karnwyr and some letters!”   
  


Cara walked to a drawer and pulled out an ink pot, quill and a sheet of parchment. She placed them on the table and gestured Drea to go for it.

 

Cleora came back with a tray with cups and a huge pot of herbal tea. The minty fragrance filled the room as she poured a cup for everyone. 

"This should warm your hearts and bones, my friends." she said with a kind smile before sitting down to continue her knitting.

 

Drea did not hesitate. With a wide smile on her face, one that her friends had not seen in a while, she wrote a long letter.

 

_ Dear Bishop,  _

_ I am so glad you are well and want to come see us for saturalia. I will not tell Senna yet, so you can surprise her. She misses you almost as much as I do.  _

_ The others just came back from a bandit hunt, so I am sure we will be able to get enough blood potions. Should I get us a room in- _

 

She stopped and looked up. “Are we going to stay here? I mean… we could return to Solitude. There is more space and we won’t need to get a room at the inn. And we could all fit in the common room of the safehouse, so we could celebrate together.”

 

"And Proudspire manor is always at our disposal", Cara nodded with a smile. She made a thoughtful face and reached for a piece of parchment herself. It was probably too late to reach her family on the normal way, but if she payed the magical service maybe her own family could be there, as well.

 

Drea crossed out the last bit and continued. 

 

_ We just decided that it will be best to meet up in Solitude. Cara has her own place and we can stay at the safehouse, so we can all fit in nicely and maybe light the fireplace in the common room. If you are not there already we’ll get a tree. Maybe you could hunt us a nice dinner? _

_ I think Cara wants to send a letter per magical post, so maybe I can get in on that and see if my own family can accompany us as well.  _

_ I hope to see you soon and give you all the hugs you missed out on. We might have to spend a few days in bed, though. _

_ Love, Drea _

  
  


She closed the letter and looked at Cara. “Do you think your family would be willing to pick up mine and come to Solitude together?”

 

"I think it's alright", Cara said, and added a few lines at the bottom of the letter. "Han is an excellent escort", she grinned a bit.

 

Drea wrote a short letter to her parents and gave it to Cara. Luc smiled. It was almost one year now. One year since he had asked her to become his and she had said yes. If only the dragons were already dealt with.

 

“Now what next?” Casavir asked. “Should we go to Solitude right away? We still have many things to take care of. One being that dragon to the north.”

 

Cara grimaced. She had completely forgotten about the dragon that was said to harass the farmers, and the small settlements. She had promised the Jarl of Whiterun to take care of it as soon as she was able to.

"We... should take care of that beast as soon as possible", she stated while sealing the letters with wax. "I can't leave it roaming and terrorizing the people."


	77. The breaking of Zanah’s spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This chapter talks about torture and rape. 
> 
> We kept it short and didn't go into too much detail, but Zanah will be scarred. Physically and emotionally.   
> If you don't want to read about this then skip this chapter and the chapters that feature Zanah. She will be saved in this chapter and she will get better over time, learning to live with her past.

**The breaking of Zanah’s spirit**

 

Zanah hid in the darkness of the mine shaft like she was born of shadows. The bandit patrolling the corridor didn't even know he was dead as his carcass slumped on the ground, with a stab in his heart.

The elven woman moved fast, using any dark spots to her advantage.

The bounty spoke of a bandit group nestling in this mine, fifteen men strong. She had already killed five, mostly humans, and one khajiit. She knew there was a nasty, huge orc as their leader. She had seen him, and the way he swung his waraxe. She would need to be fast and not hesitate a second.

Further down she heard loud, drunken laughter, then someone cursed and blamed someone else for cheating. 

"I ain't cheatin' you lout!" the accused retorted.

Znah listened to the argument from the shadows and dared to peek around the corner. She saw the nord punch a small sized bosmer to the face, and Zanah heard bones crack. The bosmer didn't get up.

"Dammit. Broke his nose", the nord spat and returned to the game with his friends.

Silent like the wind Zanah moved forward, circling around the bandits. As she did, she tried to find a way to deal with them. She could always find a spot and throw knives to their necks, but that would still give time to the others to sound the alarm.

 

She noticed unused explosives in the corner. Should she risk using them? Too noisy, too dangerous. She could cause a cave in, and trap herself inside. 

_ "If only I had a bow and arrows... I wonder if I can still remember what Bishop taught me" _ , she thought as she looked around for anything to cause even a slight distraction. 

Sometimes she wished she could use magic. But she didn't have the skill, she could barely use an alchemy lab to make simple potions. For a bosmer it was a disgrace, but she was partly human, so it was really no wonder. Her brother didn't have magical skills, either. 

"Where's Tidus?" she heard one of the gambling bandits ask.

"He's taking too long to pee." another wondered with slight worry.

"Maybe he needs a good jerk off, too. Been a while since the boss gave us any girls to play with."

"Yeah, all say." 

Zanah felt disgusted. These monsters were the lowest scum on Tamriel. And she had seen her share of the worst of it.

She picked up a rock, took a position and aimed it at the back of the head of one of the bandits. She threw the rock and it hit the bandit... though it didn't have the desired effect.

 

Zanah moved as soon as the alarm was sound. She hid in a dark spot and watched the bandits spread out, and as more of them came to the place, the gamblers reported there was an intruder.

Zanah had to act fast now. She had to pick them all one by one, watch their patterns closely and strike.

It wasn't easy. Even with her skills, she still seemed to cause more trouble for herself than resolving them.

One of them being caught, but only briefly. As she was being dragged to the chief, she nimbly freed herself with a few well placed hits and kicks. Though stripped of her daggers at that point, she still managed to throw off her capturers and use their weapons to finish them. 

Just as she did, her instincts told her to jump away, and she did. Just in time before a large blade of a war axe landed right on the spot where she had stood a second ago. The blade cut dead flesh and Zanah felt nauseous for just a brief moment before she could collect herself.

She looked up, stared at the huge orc into his eyes.

"Well... would you look at that. One little girl messin' with my boys." the orc mocked as he grinned, looking almost sure of his victory.

"Would be a shame to waste you, little girl."

Zanah glared at the man and met his imposing stature with confidence. She had felled bigger than him... but back then she had help. She weighed the orc with her quick, discreet glance. He didn't wear much of an armor. A simple fur loincloth, a steel shoulder plate, iron gauntlets and boots, and of course the axe. He was bald, huge, muscular, his skin was full of scars, and half of his face was painted with white to resemble a skull. 

"Too bad I'm not going to stay for tea", Zanah said cheekily. "Your friends are awfully rude!"

She watched as the orc nimbly lifted the waraxe on his shoulder like it weighed nothing. Zanah saw he was on guard, even when he looked relaxed. He probably knew she had killed almost all of his men alone. 

She glanced over her shoulder quickly to make sure she had still chances to run

But she noticed her escape had been cut, and the remaining bandits targeted her with arrows. How on earth she hadn't heard them surrounding her? She felt her blood run cold in her veins and her confidence melted to panic. One wrong move and she'd be dead. For good.

"Yeah, you ain’t escaping this place, little girl", the orc bellowed with a threatening tone. "Not alive at least."

Zanah's thoughts ran rampant in her head. What could she do? Surrender and be raped to death? Fight and be killed? What could she do?!

The orc grabbed her arm, nearly breaking it. Zanah released a panicked whimper as the bandit chief dragged her deeper into their lair, the bowmen following them, still keeping the arrows nocked and the string half drawn.

_ Oh, gods, please... please, please please!  _ Zanah prayed as she hurriedly tried to think of a way to escape her imminent fate. She would not allow this kind of disgrace happen to herself. She'd rather bite her own tongue before letting anything of the sort happen to her. Then she came to an idea. It was a long shot, but maybe... just maybe... 

"Bishop! Shoot them dead!" she screamed.

The bandits only guffawed at her attempt to distract them.

"Nice try, little girl, but you ain't foolin' us." the orc said as he pulled Zanah firmly.

Zanah was dragged to the deeper parts of the mine. There were cages in a line, some empty, some with a decaying corpse inside. Zanah grimaced. She tried to free herself, but the orc held her fast, and she felt a sharp point at her back.

"No use in escapin', little girl. You'll be my plaything."

One of the archers opened a cage and the orc threw Zanah inside so harshly that she fell face first to the ground. The pain lasted only for a second before she stood up and tried to make a run for it, the orc slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You'll stay right there, little girl", the orc grinned at her, and she saw lust in his eyes. 

Zanah whimpered and backed away.

"One of you stays here and guards her. If she tries to escape, break her fingers.", the orc ordered. "If you slack off, or try to touch her without my permission, I'll put your heads on spikes."

With that the orc left, and Zanah's legs buckled underneath her when all the adrenaline finally had stopped working. 

_ I'm... going to die. I won't see Bishop ever again! Or papa and Xodi. Or Ori. I'm going to die in this place! _

She tried to fight against desperation that creeped over her heart and soul. There had to be a way... there just had to... 

_ When there's a will, there's a way. If you are still breathing, you can fight. Don't let anything overcome your own self. Fight!  _

  
  
  


Days had passed. Or months. Zanah could not tell anymore. They had beaten her, carved words into her skin with their knives, broken her bones over and over again, only to have one of them heal her up so they could torture her more. She had long run dry of tears, too weak to even remember why she had come to this place. Maybe she had done it for Bishop. To see him again. He was somewhere in Skyrim. Or maybe it had been her pride. Who could tell when the pain swallowed her thoughts? 

Bishop… She should never have taken that sceptre… never let him leave… 

 

“I lo...ve… you…” her brittle lips whispered into the darkness. “Why won’t you come and save me already?”

There they were. Her tears. Her pain. Soon they would come to beat her again. They would torture her more. Until she’d die. 

 

She listened to the steps coming from the corridor. Heavy, dragging steps. Stumbling. Maybe the bandits were drunk and decided to have fun with her. She looked up, and in the darkness she saw one of the bandits stumble and fall to the ground. Zanah saw the man bleeding and dying the ground with his blood.

A kindle of hope rose in her chest as she hurried to the door of her cage.

"A... anyone there?" she called out hoarsely. "Please!"

She heard soft footsteps approaching the cage, but no one was there to be seen. She heard a sharp hush. A woman's voice said: "Keep your voice down! I haven’t gotten them all yet."

Someone kneeled in front of the door and Zanah heard the person lockpicking the lock on the door swiftly.

"Can you walk?" the voice asked.

"I... I think so... " Zanah answered.

"Then head outside. It's safe there."

Zanah shook her head. "I want to kill that orc bastard who did this to me!" she stated with such hatred and malice she was even scared of it herself.

"Then pick a weapon and follow me."

Zanah took the sword from the dead bandit and followed the invisible woman. Zanah felt weak and wobbly, but with sheer willpower she kept herself going. The woman worked from the shadows, telling her to hide as she headed off to kill bandits. This went on for a small eternity, until finally they reached the orc. He was sitting on his throne which was made of bones of large beasts. Mammoths, dragons and the like. Zanah hid as the invisible woman told her to. She peeked at the orc. The man seemed to sleep... with so many empty mead bottles spread around the throne that right now it would be so easy to just sneak upon him and slit his throat.

Zanah could no longer tell where the invisible woman was anymore, until she saw a rope wrap around the orc and tie him into his throne. Zanah dared to sneak into view and approach the orc. 

She screamed when she slashed with the weapon. The orc jolted awake and as he tried to break free and get his weapon, Zanah slashed again. Again, and again, and again, till she could no longer swing the sword, till the orc was nothing but a pile of meat. The blood had covered Zanah fully, and she started to cry as she fell on her knees into the pool of blood.

  
  


Ruru had never seen something so... gruesome. It disgusted her to a point where her stomach was about to turn around. She didn't want to stay in this place any longer, and she stepped to the crying elf and pulled her to stand.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here", she said gently as she started to make her way back to the surface. 

It was not easy carrying the Elf out. After that display of broken revenge she had just given up. Ruru had to drag her and with the snow outside the woman would not survive. She sat her down close to the entrance and began to look around for some clothes and especially water to wash off. While she looked around she found the stone of Barenziah she had come for and also some food. Feeding the unresponsive woman was even harder and Ruru began to wonder if she shouldn’t just leave her. But even though she was a thief through and through there was still some kind of morale in her. This woman needed help and there was no-one else. Giving the Elf her last healing potion she began to wash her and she felt herself reminded of her father. How in his last days he had to be washed, how he had to be fed. Ruru had been all alone then. Alone with her father and alone with her blight. 

 

“You have to eat something.” she urged. “I’ll get you to the next settlement, but it is winter and we need to go quite some ways." 

  
  


_ Winter. _

Had it been that long? Zanah barely remembered what the sky looked like and yet… It had been early autumn when she had come here. The leaves had just started changing colour. The world out there… 

  
  


When the woman sank back into a state of empty staring and cowering Ruru sighed. This place was not safe but if this continued they would have to stay here until the woman recovered.

 

Ruru thought she should go get some help, but the nearest settlement was days away. This woman would not survive that long here alone. Not in the state of mind she was in. 

Ruru sighed, but decided to do her everything to make sure to bring this woman to safety. No one deserved to be like this.

"Do you have family?" she asked carefully. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?"

There was no answer. Just the same empty stare with tears on her cheeks and hugging her knees.

"Friends?" Ruru continued her questioning. "Loved ones?" 

The last question seemed to light a spark in the woman's eyes. It was faint but it was there.

"Bishop...." the elf whispered. "Bishop... never came..." 

More crying.

Ruru carefully stroked the woman's back.

"We'll find him and you can go back to him", she tried to comfort.

The elf cried even more and sobbed incoherent words. 

  
  


It took several hours before the woman got up with Ruru’s help and they left the dark cave. The woman’s name was Zanah, she told Ruru after some coaxing. Ruru liked the name. Despite the Elf moving sluggish and rather ungraceful Ruru imagined that it was only because of what the bandits had done to her. 

These scars on her belly that spelled the word  _ whore  _ would never fully fade. Or maybe they would, Elves lived longer and she looked young. Still, it would take years and that was only the physical scars. 

 

Zanah walked slow and she often needed a break from walking. 

_ Patience. _ Ruru told herself.  _ She needs time. _

  
  


It took longer to reach the nearest settlement than Ruru had first anticipated. She hurried the young elf to the temple so the priests could heal and take care of her. She gave a vague explanation: bandits keeping prisoners, yada yada yada, poor elven girl just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

As the thief was about to leave, she felt a tug in her hand and she looked over her shoulder to meet Zanah's purple eyes.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you!" the woman sighed as she pressed her forehead against the back of Ruru's palm. "Thank you!"

"Err..." Ruru felt a little uncomfortable, but she still patted the elf's back gently. "You're welcome. Just get well soon, and return to your lover. If I meet this Bishop, I'll tell him you are here." she said with a smile. 

  
  


Zanah smiled back. Bishop… She would see him again. She would hug him and never let go. One day…


	78. Bishop’s favourite two girls

**Bishop’s favourite two girls**

 

The sun stung in Bishop’s eyes as he made his way down the streets of Solitude. Being out in the daylight was something he could avoid doing… if he could. Today he could not. Saturalia was rapidly coming up and he planned to make it perfect. He would see Drea and Senna again, and of course the others, and with any luck Rolaf and Bergerite would be there, too. Thinking about it he realized he really liked Drea’s parents and even more he wanted to impress them. There was no way he would leave the preparations to Drea. Besides, the more he managed to do before they arrived the more time he could spend with them. 

 

He had already gotten a tree from the forest, hopefully a good one. When they had been with Drea’s family he had found out that apparently there was such a thing as a good or bad tree.    
He also had bought most of the presents already, but there was still all that decoration stuff and of course he had to figure out a way to surprise Senna. That was probably his most favourite part about all of this. To surprise her. Would she be as happy to see him as he was to see her? And Drea? Would she pounce at him like she used to when he came back from a hunt? Deep in his thoughts he almost missed the woman by the side of the road that suddenly bumped into him.

 

Bishop apologized, glancing at the woman who passed him by. He took notice of her curves, young demeanor, graceful face with different colored eyes, and dark brown tresses that were neatly combed to a high ponytail. The woman was dressed in a dark leather armor with fur linings. She had a hood pulled over her head and the bear fur cloak seemed to be a little bit too big on her shoulders. 

As she moved on, Bishop discreetly checked his pocket. Yeah, the satchel was gone. He grinned. That little thief woman would have the surprise of her life. He didn’t bother holding her and instead made his way towards the gates. Karnwyr got excited as they stepped through, realizing they would get out of the city. 

The wolf had changed once more, being less lazy and he now happily hunted again. Often enough he would pull on Bishop’s clothes and urged him to get out and hunt again. Which Bishop did. For the past few weeks he had stayed near Solitude, taking on smaller jobs and mainly ones that included hunting. It paid well enough and especial the nobles that wanted some special meat for saturalia and their banquets paid much better than before. 

 

As he and Karnwyr headed for the forest he found himself thinking about Drea again. When he had left them he had thought she would be with Casavir soon enough but she hadn’t. Instead she had found a way to be with him even if it was just letters. His silly smart woman. How she trusted him so much, how she was so loyal to him… it still made his heart beat for just a moment whenever he thought about it. He had not gotten closer to a cure and from all he knew neither had the others, but still he felt hope that one day they would and then he could be with them. Every day. He would sleep next to Drea and read Senna to sleep. He would teach her how to use that bow and go out hunting with her. And Drea would be all worried when they returned with their armors covered in mud and they were drenched. 

He grinned. Drea was always so worried. But it was probably for the best that at least one of them played it safe.

Bishop started jogging down the road, and soon veered towards the forest. Karnwyr ran ahead and Bishop followed with his bow in hand. He wanted to hunt something special for his friends. 

"Karnwyr, search!" he ordered and the wolf began to smell any tracks. Once the wolf had found something, it prung forward and Bishop followed at his wake. 

 

Bishop’s senses had sharpened even more over the time. Being out in the wilderness again in combination with his vampiric senses allowed him to not only follow tracks and noises but also to smell the animals. Before he had become a vampire often enough he had to spend hours searching for them, following tracks that ran cold, trying to find the tracks once more. Now, though, now he was able to sniff the air and hear their heartbeats and hunt them down within a short time and once he had them he could follow them with incredible speed. Being able to keep up with Karnwyr felt good.

 

As always, Karnwyr seemed to hunt his own prey, and Bishop decided to sniff out something larger. Then he smelled it. A buck. Just a few hundred meters away. He followed the scent, keeping himself under the wind, and soon enough he found his target. A large elk with huge antlers stood there with some others of its kind. 

 

Bishop watched them for a while. Elk meat was quite easy to prepare, even though more difficult to hunt. Then again he was Bishop, the best hunter Skyrim’s elks had ever the misfortune to meet. His ebonwood bow was ready for the shot but Bishop waited. If he killed the buck now all the others would panik and it would not be pretty. He waited patiently for minutes before he drew the string back all the way and released the arrow. The elk sank down and as the others rushed away he got up and walked towards the large beast. 

With nimble movements he cut up the large beast and stored the meat and antlers in the large sack he had brought. The pelt landed on top of the antlers and off he went. Now what should he make with that? Potatoes or dumplings…?

  
  


When Bishop got back to the safehouse it was still early in the day. He was glad to be back inside where the sun would not hurt him. Grabbing another blood potion he went to the kitchen and began to clean the meat and store it in the large freezer. He worked for a while, clearing out some old potatoes and then decided to have those dumpling things instead. Just how did you make those? Thank the gods - or maybe his book-loving sweetness - for the cookbooks up on the shelves. 

“Let’s see…” he mumbled, flipping the pages. “Potatoes, butter, eggs… some salt and… flour. Hm. Better get some of those then.”

He glanced outside. The sun was still up but it had to be. 

  
  
  


The carriage stopped near the gates to the museum. Senna was the first to jump out, followed by Aurora, Cara, Luc and the rest of the group. And of course Cara's family - her mother, little sister Vanna and Hannes, her big brother. Rosie wasn't with them because she had her own family, and her child had gotten ill with flu. Drea's parents were with them. 

 

“It has been so long.” Cara’s mother Miana said with a bit of nostalgia in her voice. “That you were able to get it back… Proudspire. I must say, my little girl has grown up to be such a powerful young woman.” She smiled and stroked Camilla, who lay in her arms. The little kitten had obviously found her favourite person in the carriage and was purring in content even when they got out. 

 

"I couldn't stand idly by and let it rot unused, Mama", Cara said. "I wanted to get something of ours back."

"It does bring good childhood memories", Hannes sighed as she looked at the manor he had spent some of his early childhood.

 

“How about you go on ahead to your place and the rest of us goes see if Bishop-” Drea just managed to stop herself. “...if Bishop… has left us some new letters.”

 

Cara nodded. She wrapped her arm around Luc's since he so kindly offered. Han escorted his mother and Vanna waved cheerfully as they walked towards the manor along with Aurora and Cleora, who wanted to stay and help with Aurora's education.

"Come see us soon!" Senna called out as she waved to them.

 

Drea waved after them. 

“Now, should we get inside?” Casavir asked. 

Cael’s eyes were looking around the whole place. Winter in a city of the Nord. It was different from what he had expected. 

 

“Yes.” Drea tried hard to hide her anticipation. 

 

Senna rushed forward and was at the door first. “The key, Mama! Open up!”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. I’m no racing horse.” 

Drea turned the key and realized the safehouse was unlocked. Bishop. He was here. After all this time.

 

Senna rushed inside. She stopped to take her cloak, coat, gloves and boots off before she hurried to the kitchen door, only to stop and stare at the man inside.

"Papa...." the little girl whispered with tears in her voice and eyes before she leapt and hugged the man as tightly as she could. "I missed you! I missed you so much!" she sniffled.

 

Bishop held onto the girl tightly. “ You are already here… you are too early.” he laughed. “I’m not even done yet.”

His eyes fell on Drea who came closer slowly and as if he could disappear any moment. Her eyes moistened and then she walked faster and with a last leap she was with him, hugging him even tighter than Senna did. 

 

For the first time in a long, long time he felt like he was home. With his two favourite girls in his arms, he could tell this was were he truly belonged. Until the beast in him woke up to the alluring smells of delicious prey.

He didn't want to let go of them, but he forced Drea and Senna further away. Senna cried out.

"I foobid you to not go away!" she demanded sternly, with a firm finger wagging.

 

“You forbid me not to go away? So you want me to go away?” Bishop laughed and then looked her over. “You’ve grown.”

He noticed how Drea held back to give him a moment with Senna. And Senna a moment with him. “Have you been a good girl?”

 

Senna nodded firmly. "I do my chowes, I wash and clean after myself, and help Mama", she listed. "And I play with Auwoowa a lot! And pwactice with the bow you gave me."

 

Bishop hugged her again. “If you like I can practice with you.” His head spun slightly. “I just need to finish something in the alchemy room.” 

He rose and hurried outside to get another blood potion. Better safe than sorry. He needed to keep the beast away from them. Drea and Senna followed him. He could hear it while he grabbed a bottle and poured it down his throat.

 

After he had drunk the potion, he felt Senna's little arms clinging to him. He lifted the not-so-little girl to sit on his arm and held her close. She felt heavier, too. 

"My little princess. My sunshine", Bishop whispered as he hugged the child.

"You won't go away, wight? You'll stay, wight? Mama's so sad because you awe gone so much."

 

“I will stay for saturalia. We will be together and play and eat lots of tasty things. But after that I’ll have to leave again, Senna. I can’t… I can’t endanger you like this. But I promise I will always be here.” He placed his hand over Senna’s heart.

 

Senna hiccupped. Bishop gently wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I came here to see smiles and hear laughter." He hugged Senna a bit longer and stroked her back. "Where's my cheerful little princess, hmm? Where's my happy little sunshine?"

The next time Senna looked at him, she tried to smile through her tears.

"There you are." Bishop returned the expression and gave a kiss on her cheek. 

“Why don’t you show grandma and grandpa around while I talk to Mama for a bit? I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

“Oki.” Senna said reluctantly. 

 

He watched after her, then looked at Drea. She looked different. More mature and somehow tired. But the moment Bishop opened his arms she jumped into his embrace and stayed there. 

“I missed you so much.” she whispered. “Is it really that bad? Can’t you just stay with us?”

 

Bishop sighed. How much he wanted to, but he knew it would be dangerous. He'd hate to wake up one morning and see his beloved ones sucked dry.

"It's... tolerable at the best of times, sweetness", he answered truthfully. "But at my worst, I keep hunting bandits and the like to sustain my sanity."

 

She hugged him more tightly. “But we need you, Bishop. I need you. By my side.”

 

Bishop pulled Drea in tightly. "Gods, I do, too. You and Senna both." he admitted the thoughts he had had for a small eternity.

 

They kept holding one another until Bishop detected and unknown face. Or rather a face he had not seen in a while. The forsworn chief. The man that had seen Drea naked and according to Senna slept in their room. His behaviour changed and he glared at the man. 

“So you are still with my ladyship. Don’t you have some forsworn things to do?”

 

"My people are lead by Robin, Anu and the shamaness during my absence. I wished to join the Dragonborn and help her dealing with the dragons that terrorize the land." Cael answered calmly. 

"And, yes, I understand your jealousy. But I assure you, I have not touched your woman."

 

Bishop frowned even deeper but then he turned to Drea and kissed her passionately. That would show him to try and take his place. 

 

“Bishop, please, you’re acting-” Drea tried to say, but her words drowned in his kisses.  

“Mine.” he stated, before he let go of her only to pull her back into his arms and place another kiss on her cheek.

She laughed and hugged him. “You silly man. You know that I always will be.”

 

Bishop kissed Drea one more time. 

"I should continue what I was doing in the kitchen... though you could help me. You're better baker than I am."

 

“Baker?” Drea asked, now curious. “You are baking something?”

 

“Well… technically the baking is done already, but I thought you and Senna could paint those cookies. You know, because she had so much fun with that last year and...” Bishop looked at her lovingly. “You know, just so she’ll have fun while I’m here.”

 

They called out for Senna, and she scurried to Bishop with her arms ready for more hugs. Bishop gladly gave the girl all the hugs she wanted - like the little Drea she was - and they began to decorate the cookies.

 

The afternoon and the evening passed before Bishop really knew it. It felt good to be with all of them, even Casavir and the forsworn. Bishop had barely noticed how much he had missed being able to talk openly to someone. 

They decorated the cookies, played games, cooked dinner together and all along Senna told him all about what she had done while he had been gone. When it was time for bed he brought her there and gave her a hundred good night kisses to make up for all the ones he had missed. Drea’s parents retired early as well, tired after the long journey and so they were alone now. 

Bishop sat down on the sofa and put his arm around Drea, giving the forsworn a challenging look. Casavir refilled their glasses and before he had finished there was a knock on the door.

 

When Drea opened it was the others. Bishop was surprised how much Cleora had changed.  Even though Drea had written about it, he had to look twice to recognize the elven priestess. “So that’s the reason why Cas hasn’t taken his chance to get my girl.” Bishop said with a grin. “He’s got his eyes on Cleo.” 

 

“I beg your pardon, Bishop?!” Casavir defended himself.

 

“Pardon granted, Cas.” the ranger said dryly. “Looking good, Cleo, really. You’ve been getting enough meat without me?”

 

Cleora blushed beet red. "T-the others... make sure I eat properly" she stuttered.

"Don't tease her, Bishop", Cara scolded as she entered. "I think she's become self-conscious about her appearance by now."

Cleora quickly helped Aurora with her cloak and boots to distract herself, while everyone else entered.

 

“Where is Senna?” Aurora asked right away. 

“Asleep.” Drea answered. “Shouldn’t you be in bed, too?”

 

"Not sleepy!" Aurora said with a pout. 

"You'll be soon enough, my little moon", Luc said sternly. He glanced at Drea. "There are quest beds here, right? In case my little moonshine is about to pass out."

 

“She can always sleep in Senna’s room, like last time.” Drea said. 

Aurora’s eyes lit up. 

 

Luc nodded and crouched at Aurora's level. "Let's get you to bed, my little moon. Papa will read you to sleep."

"Mama, too!" Aurora demanded.

"You'll wake up Senna", Bishop frowned.

"Quietly, then", Luc whispered. as she lifted Aurora in his arms and carried her to the room where Senna was, followed by Cara.

 

Drea chuckled. 

“Looks like Aurora grew a bit, too.” Bishop said. “What else did I miss?”

 

"She has learned a lot since then, Bishop", Cleora explained.

Everyone agreed and soon they were sitting with a cup of tea in hand, discussing the things that they had not managed to explain in the letters.

 

“Oh! That reminds me, “ Cara said when they sat together with the others. “I got an invitation to the ball tomorrow, so I was hoping you could take care of Aurora in the meantime?”

 

“Sure.” Drea answered. “She’ll be in good hands. Will you go, too, Cas? If I remember right you go to those balls, too, right?”

 

“I believe I could go.” Casavir answered. He remembered back. The last time he had gone with Andrea. He could ask her, but it was likely she just wanted to be with Bishop for as long as she could. Cleora on the other hand was not only civilized and beautiful, but also had she showed interest in these things. 

“Maybe Cleora would like to accompany me?”

 

"But... my wings", Cleora said shyly. The horns were easy to hide at least. "I'd be stared at. It's not a masquerade." Of course the feathers had a lighter shade now. Not white, but closer to their original color than the dark shade of purple they had been when she joined these people.

"You could also take Vanna along", Cara suggested. "That is if Cleo doesn't want to go."

 

“I don’t think that would be a problem.” Cas said with a smile. “Many noble women dress up very elaborate and you easily pass for one. I am sure Cara and her family can help you find a dress that will make your wings look like they are part of the dress.”

 

"I think I already have something fitting in my wardrobe", Cara said with a cunning smile.

Cleora blushed and shyly looked down at her hands that rested on her lap. "I-if you forgive any mistakes I might do...." she stuttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry too much, Cleo. Cas will be there for you." Cara encouraged.

 

“You don’t have to, Cleora.” Casavir said with a smile. “I was just thinking it would be nice for you to get out and see a ball with your own eyes. You have my word no-one would suspect anything.”

 

"I... I want to", Cleora said as she looked up carefully. "I've never been to a ball before. I've always been curious."

"Of all the vanity?" Bishop teased.

Cleora blushed and pressed her head down.

"Don't tease her, Bishop", Cara scolded again.

It was understandable that a young woman like Cleora wanted to look pretty and desirable, even when she had a simple upbringing for not wanting anything for herself. Life of a priestess was to give and guide. 

 

“Then it is decided.” Casavir said with a warm smile. “I am sure you will enjoy it.”

 

Bishop grinned. Well, at least it meant he would have his girls to himself. And the forsworn. 

“I guess that means I get to have two little girls tomorrow.”

 

"And I get to peruse the library here", Cael said with a look of intrigue and excitement.


	79. The thief and the paladin

**The thief and the paladin**

 

In the morning Cleora sat in Cara’s bedroom in front of the mirror. Her friend showed her a few dresses and hairdos and Cleora was simply overwhelmed by all of it.

 

"And I haven't even started with the makeup and anything else". Cara chuckled as she shaped Cleora's hair into another hairdo. "Hmm... let's curl it just a little", she suggested. 

Two hours later Cleora was dressed and her hair done. Her face was highlighted with slight makeup - Cara had taken extra care to frame her eyes and lips. The dress was long, made from dark green fabric. It ran along her figure, and Cleora was even more aware of her womanly charms than ever. Cleora's hair had been partially lifted on top of her head to hide the horns, and some of the remaining tresses hung free over her shoulder, all curled up.

Cleora marveled at her reflection. Even the wings looked like they were a part of her costume.

"I... don't know what to say." the priestess gasped.

"You're most welcome, Cleo." Cara answered with a gentle smile. "I'll make myself ready in a moment."

 

Just like Cleo Cas was astounded.    
“I thought you know what to do, Cara, but you outdid yourself. Cleora looks amazing.”

 

Cara smiled proudly. "But of course. I want to make sure she's noticed."

Cara had managed to extend the invitation to Vanna and Han as well. Miana would stay at the manor with Camilla and the housecarl, who had taken up the duty to make sure Lady Miana was comfortable.

"I'm so excited! My very first ball!" Vanna said. She was dressed in a royal blue dress with long sleeves. Her hair had been braided tightly around her head and decorated with pearls. On her ears hung a pair of silver earrings depicting a four-leafed clover with a ruby in the middle. She had light makeup as well, mainly framing her eyes and highlighting her cheeks and lips.

Hannes was dressed in black cotton shirt and long trousers with a decorative belt wrapped around his waist. His hair was neatly combed and tied at the back. Cara saw he had also shaved.

 

“On the lookout for a fair lady, dear brother?” Cara teased.

 

"One can never know, little sister. I certainly wouldn't mind finding someone to keep at my side." Hannes answered, and Cara was surprised to see him so serious about it now. Probably because of mother's wish to see her children become happy.

She took Luc’s arm and they all made their way to the ball together. 

 

Cleora marvelled at the sight. She felt nervous and yet this was such a beautiful palace with all these people that wore beautiful dresses. Casavir kept by her side and told her this and that about the palace and the people he knew. It surprised her, she had only ever known him as Cas, the paladin that travelled with vampires. Cas, the man that trained hard and fought for his friends loyally. Cas, who always found time to play with Senna and Aurora. Yet today she discovered a new side about him. He was not only dressed in finery but also able to greet all these nobles by name, introducing her as a priestess of Mara on pilgrimage. 

Everyone who looked at her smiled politely and no-one frowned or screamed or tried to hurt her. It felt so different. For years she had been this monster that they had only been shouted at and tried to hunt. But now? Now they smiled and asked for a blessing, told her how beautiful her dress was and that these wings were interesting and very befitting of a priestess. They even thought she had chosen her wings not to be white to show off purity of impurity or something. Because she was still pilgering. 

Casavir chuckled when they had a moment to themselves. “What did I tell you?”

 

Cleora looked down sheepishly. "It's all so overwhelming. It feels so... nice to be respected instead of being shunned." She smiled and lifted her gaze. "I'm so happy. I'm so happy I can be amongst people again!"

 

Casavir smiled at her. “I am glad to hear that. You deserve to smile, my lady.” With that he placed a polite kiss on her hand and made her blush. He never failed to make her feel like a lady somehow. It was almost like back when Sagdan had been with her. And yet… Sagdan had not even recognized her anymore when the curse had come over her. He had shunned her like all the others. Casavir was different. Although he was just a friend he made her feel happy and loved. He hugged her sometimes when she felt overwhelmed by sadness and when she needed someone to talk to, he was always there. It had never occurred to her that a woman could be friends with a man and yet he was her friend. Her best friend.

 

“May I have this dance, Cleora?”

 

Cleora nodded sheepishly. "If you'll forgive my mistakes. It's been a long time since I last... danced...." she whispered.

 

“Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” he promised.

 

Cleora took his hand, and soon she felt like gliding on the dance floor.

  
  


Ruru downed a glass of wine on the upper balcony and watched the dancing guests on the dance floor. She was dressed in a bright blue satin dress that really flattered her figure. She had braided her hair and made sure to cover her left eye with her bangs. She had entered the ball under the guise of a courtesan. She had lost her escort a long time ago, and now as the ball was underway, she could easily sneak around and look for that stone of Barenziah. Then she could finally return to Vex... and everyone. 

She idly scanned the dancers, until her eyes found a familiar face. The knight who had saved her life a long time ago. He was here. Dancing with some lady who had put on some wings. How pompous!

She had to be careful now. If the man still remembered her, he could easily press the guard to capture her.

Ruru made her way through the idly standing nobles and towards the stairs going down to the dance floor. If she sticked to the wall and just walk with a purpose, surely no one would pay her any mind. Just a lady wanting to powder her nose in the bathrooms. Or join a friend for a chat.

 

To her misfortune she bumped into someone. 

“Ah! I’m sorry!” 

The woman with the wings. This was not good. 

 

Ruru only smiled in a friendly and apologetic manner. "Pardon me, my lady. Please, excuse me", she said and tried to hurry forward.

 

“Are you alright, my lady?” This deep voice… Ruru closed her eyes before she turned around slowly. This was not like in the cave. She had been dirty and naked back then. He would not recognize her. She just had to behave normally. 

“Pardon me, I did not watch where I was going.” she apologised again.

 

He helped her up. “You look like you need something to drink. Let me help you.” 

 

Ruru bit her lip. This wasn't going according to plan at all. Why did Nocturnal play with her luck like this? Then again, the Mistress of Twilight was always ever so fickle.

"Oh, no, I'm quite alright, thank you for your concern", Ruru said as she made sure her dress was straight and her hairdo neat. She made sure not to look at the knight.

 

However, he was clearly too worried and while she still tried to think of the safest way out of this situation the winged woman invited her to join them at their table, apologising once more. 

 

Ruru could not refuse. It would have been extremely inconsiderate among the nobles. She was in their world, and she had to play by their rules. She walked alongside the winged woman, and was surprised how real those wings were. The woman herself was a sight as well. Though she didn't seem like a noble to her. She was too humble to be one.

"I am Cleora, a priestess of Mara", the winged woman introduced herself.

"I'm..." Ruru had only a fragment of a second to think of a good alias for herself. "...Rudiana, from the Imperial City. I accompany Lord Artorius Coppola to this fine capital city of Skyrim."

 

“Oh.” Cleora the priestess made. “I have been there. It is a very beautiful city.”

 

"Yes, indeed it is", Ruru answered with a smile. She had never been outside Skyrim in her life, and all she knew about the Imperial City was that it had been the battlefield during Oblivion Crisis.

She had enough knowledge in common history, but if they started to ask her about the city, she'd be caught a liar.

 

The man pulled out a chair for her and then the priestess. To Ruru’s luck the woman politely talked about what she liked about the imperial city and about the travel to Skyrim and much more. Ruru simply did her best to nod and suck up all that the woman told her to have at least some sort of knowledge.

 

"What do you do, exactly, Miss Rudiana?" the knight asked out of the blue.

Ruru panicked, but she didn't show it.

"I'm... I'm only an escort to the lord. I'm sure you have heard about courtesans, my lord." Ruru answered quietly. She really had to get away from these people before her cover was blown.

 

“I see. I hope he will not miss you by his side then.” the man said with a friendly smile. 

Ruru cursed on the inside. Any normal noble would just have found a reason to get rid of her now, but instead he just gave her this friendly and welcoming and idiotic (and handsome) smile. Before she could answer, though, the priestess looked at her confused.    
“A courtesan?”

 

Ruru glanced at the winged woman. "A courtesan is... an entertainer, my lady." she tried to explain, trying her best to remember what Delvin had said about them. "They are escorts, paid to do what the person asks of them", she told, before her tone changed a little to the bitter side. "My assignment is to escort the lord... who obviously found someone else to dance with."

 

“Oh.” the priestess sounded sorry for her. “That is not very nice of him.”

 

"I don't mind, at least I get paid a hefty sum anyway!" Ruru laughed a little.

 

“Oh but… wouldn’t you like to dance? I mean… It is a very wonderful celebration and you should be able to dance with someone, too. After all you came here all the way from the Imperial City.” the priestess insisted.

 

Ruru bit her lip again. Gods, these people were so...

"If you would allow me the honor", the knight offered.

"Oh, but you have such a lovely lady with you already! I couldn't possibly....!" Ruru hurried to say. She had to get away from these people. They were ruining her plans more than she liked. And she had come all this way, too. Just a little bit more. Just a few more heists and she could be free from the guild. Build her own life somewhere. Maybe go to the Imperial City for real. Nothing held her back in Skyrim anyway.

 

“Just one dance, Miss Rudiana.” the priestess insisted. “Casavir is a great dancer and you won’t regret coming here all the way.”

 

Ruru gave in under the pressure. She nodded sheepishly. And prayed she still remembered how to waltz.

As he gave her a dashing smile and lead her to the dancefloor Ruru felt herself stumble. She was not like this. She was nimble, she was quick. No-one matched her skill and her movements. And yet here she was. stumbling like a fool, noticed by none, simply because the man in front of her held her so that each of her ungraceful moves was turned into a graceful slide. Ruru was not the kind of woman to fall for pretty eyes or a nice haircut. She never once had thought of a handsome man as more than someone she could rob or exploit. Even intelligence and friendly words had not swayed her in the years she had spent with the thieves guild. She was the smartest. She was the one that was beautiful. She was the one that kicked anyone’s butt who would not fall in line. But this man just took the lead and she felt like she belonged second place. 

The thought frightened her. 

Was she getting old? Probably not, she was younger than most ladies in this room, way younger. Was it Nocturnal who messed with her? Why would the Lady Luck do that? 

She stumbled after the man and when he finally released her she hurriedly excused herself, rushing to the nearest restroom. 

 

Ruru sprinkled water on her face and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. She had to focus. She should not let this fool get the better of her. 

"Miss Rudiana?"

The priestess' voice made her spin around in slight panic.

"Pardon me, I did not mean to startle you", Cleora said with a friendly smile. "Ser Casavir said you looked like you were not feeling well. He is worried."

Ruru released the air she had kept in. "Oh... no... I just... am not used to dancing, it seems." she tried to explain.

 

What was she saying? She had told them she was a courtesan, they would notice!

“I mean… I am sorry, I meant to say I am... not feeling all that well and the dancing.. the spinning…”

The priestess looked at her with concern.

“I just need a moment alone. It has nothing to do with your companion, I assure you. Please tell him I am terribly sorry nad that he has my greatest thanks for dancing with me, even when he did not have to.”

 

With that she rushed out of the bathroom. She had to hide from those people. How nosy of the winged woman to follow her! Her time would run out and she still had to find the stone. 

 

Ruru found a shadowy corner and took a deep breath. With hard concentration she could summon her Nightingale abilities and become invisible. She had little time to find the stone and get out unnoticed. 

She snuck by servants, nobles and guards, opened doors deftly and scanned the rooms for the stone. It had to be somewhere in the palace.

She hurried along the corridors silently like the shadows. She picked locked doors, searched through drawers, safes and any kind of place where a noble would store a valuable stone. 

Once she reached the part of the palace that only the jarl and the trusted servants could access, she noticed two guards patrolling the area. She would need to be as nimble as possible... and the dress wasn't going to help at all. Should she rip the hem? No, that would be too risky. And if she turned visible, everyone would notice she hid throwing knives underneath it, strapped around her right thigh. The left thigh had a small puch she could easily store the stone and make a graceful escape.

"Nocturnal, please bring shadows to my aid", she prayed in her mind as she snuck past the guards, using every nook and cranny on the wall to hide and press herself against to avoid any contact. 

As the guards disappeared around the corner, she started to open locks, enter the rooms and search for the stone. Peeking through the keyhole she could easily pinpoint the location of the guards and once she saw the coast was clear, she continued her scouring.

It was only at the Jarl's personal quarters her luck finally smiled upon her. The stone rested on a nightstand next to the huge bed, and as she grabbed it, she heard a servant approaching the room. Cursing, Ruru hid under the bed and lay in wait till the servant went away. 

Now it was time to scram. She just had to find the easiest way out.

 

“Now what would be your business in the bedroom of the Jarl, Miss Rudiana. If that is even your real name.” 

Ruru froze in place. That damned knight! How had he even found her? 

 

Ruru discreetly glanced around the room. There were windows, sure, but jumping would be suicidal. She turned around slowly, and revealed a sweet smile. 

"Oh? Is this the Jarl's room? My, I must have missed my turn!" she said in a bubbly way, trying to make a joke about all of this. Thankfully the stone was already inside the pouch, and the man would really have to look for it... which would only give her a chance to knock the knight unconscious.

 

He just stood there for a good minute, looking around and finally back at her. 

“What room do you think that would be?”

 

"The art gallery?" Ruru tried, still keeping a sweet smile on her face while slowly changing her stance. She could not ram the man down, but if she was fast enough, he would not see it coming.

 

“Yes, that would explain why there are guards everywhere, wouldn’t it?”

 

Ruru bit her lip. Should she try becoming invisible? The knight might know magic and detect her presence. Ram against him to throw him off guard? No, she saw the man was fully on guard, watching her every move carefully. 

In a situation like this, there was one way out. Pretending to give in. 

She slouched, released her hair and took off the earrings she had. 

"Well, I guess the gist is up. You caught me", Ruru said, now changing her voice to her normal one. She met the man's gaze head on, making sure he saw her eyes. 

 

“It would seem so. Perhaps you would have the courtesy of placing the stone of Barenziah back in its place. The Jarl has her own mind regarding that stone. She would not like to find it missing when she returns.”

 

Ruru bit her lip. She had worked so hard to get it. She was so close. And how did he know what had gone missing? She hadn't seen him following her here. Or was he the jarl's plaything? Was that why he remembered where the stone was?

"With the stone I can buy my freedom", she explained with a frown. "I can be free and live a normal life somewhere far away from Skyrim."

 

“Perhaps but would you truly be free? Obtaining this money through thievery does not seem like something a woman with your skills has to rely on.” His voice showed that he was still tense, ready to strike should she do something out of order and yet Ruru felt something else, too. She was not only worried and afraid they would throw her into a dark dungeon. 

 

"Do you think I got these skills when I was born?!" Ruru exclaimed angrily.

 

“No. But I think that you have them now.” Casavir stated calmly. “Is Rudiana your true name?”

 

"What do you care about my name, ser? You're going to drag me to the dungeon anyway", Ruru said as she flipped her hair with her hand.

 

“I could do that. If that is what you wish for.” Something in his voice made Ruru realize he was giving her a choice. But she was not stupid. Whatever this man wanted it was going to cost her.

 

"Alright", Ruru said as she sat down in an armchair. "Since you're stalling me, I might as well get comfortable, if it's alright with you, ser knight."

She kept her gaze on the man, evaluating him. Nope, he wasn't letting his guard down. 

"My name is Ruru, I'm from Riften. Lived there all of my life, apart from the heists that have made me travel across the province. I was born as the only daughter a pair of farmers outskirts of the city. Both of them are dead now, thanks to Maven Blackbriar."

 

“And when you lost your family you became a thief.” He looked at her. Inspected her. 

“So do you wish I report you to the guards so they may lock you up until you paid for your crimes?”

 

"I prefer to be free, thank you", Ruru said with a frown. She stood up. She could try to seduce him. That usually worked. 

She walked towards him, making sure to sway her hips.

"Now, dear knight", she said in a sultry voice as she trailed her hands along his stout chest and arms. She kept her gaze in his eyes. "If you let me pass, I promise to make it worth your while.”

 

“Will you now?” Casavir asked, his eyes held amusement but she could see his desire. The desire to touch her, to get what every man ultimately wanted.

 

Ruru chuckled teasingly as she continued her seduction by pressing her curves against him. "You won't regret a second, I promise you. Just let me have the stone, and let me get away undisturbed, and I will make your every fantasy come true."

 

“What an alluring offer.” he said, his voice low and almost as sultry as hers. She could feel his hand on her shoulder just like earlier when they had danced. 

 

Ruru didn't know why her body shivered from the man's touch, as innocent as it were... or was it? There was slightly more pressure than during the dance. She ignored it and concentrated on drawing the man's lust out. Most men were vulnerable after making their blood flow.

"I can show you what a real woman can do", she whispered in his ear and gently nibbled it. "You won't regret spending a night with me, darling."

 

He bent towards her and his hand wandered deeper. She shivered and only that she planned to seduce him anyway made her keep control. What was it about this man that made her feel like this? Not that she had not felt aroused before and sure, sometimes she had even enjoyed this sort of contact, but this was serious. If she could not get out she would rot in a cell and with Maven Blackbriar’s death the guild had lost so much influence that no-one would bail her out. 

She took a deep breath, playing the lustful woman that was strong and independent. 

“We could go somewhere more private…” she offered sultry.

 

“We could.” he answered. “Or we could stay right here.”

She felt his hand wander even deeper and with a gentle movement he opened the back of her dress. For a paladin this man was not very subtle. If his priestess friend knew how he undressed her right on the spot… Ruru would bet the stone that the priestess would lose all of her sweet friendliness. But then again she needed the stone. 

 

"Mm, read my mind, didn't you?" Ruru chuckled playfully as she took a step back, holding the dress up with her arms. "I bet the Jarl would certainly love to see two strangers on her bed come morning."

She giggled as she sat down on the bed, gesturing Casavir to come closer. "It's thrilling!"

 

There was a noise as if he placed something down before he came over her. 

 

Just…

Something was not right. He turned her to lie on her belly. 

Dear gods he was not one of those men, was he?!

 

She panicked, wanted to turn around and kick him as hard as she could but he was already holding her down. What would he do to her? No! That was not happening! It could not be happening!

 

Then it was suddenly over. He lifted her up and the still panicked Ruru stumbled away from him.

Ruru stared at him dumbfounded. Then she realized her dress was closed around her. She straightened the hem, masking her inspecting that the stone was still... No... it was gone. She glanced on the nightstand and there it was. On its original place. She turned her glare to the man. 

She hated to lose to someone like him. She was supposed to be the best and now she had been bested by some paladin! Lady Luck must have the laughter of her eternity in her realm of Ebonmere right about now. 

"You...!" she pointed at Casavir, speechless. "How... did you...."

 

“Now that the stone is back where it belongs, how about we talk about that money you stole from me?”

 

It was like puzzle pieces clicking to their places as Ruru realized who this man was. He was the noble she had robbed - which is why his voice had sounded so familiar in the tent when he had saved her. It was all... 

It felt like fate had bigger plans than she had anticipated. 

Ruru released a scoff. "Do you think I'm able to pay you back?" Of course she had her secret stashes all over Skyrim, but like in Oblivion she'd tell this man about them.

 

“Maybe not now, maybe not with money, but I am sure you honed your skills for more than just stealing.” he said with a stoic expression. “I might be wrong, but I believe you are more than a simple thief. Or you could be more, if you chose to. I give you this choice now. I can get you out of here, in plain sight of everyone and you are still free to go wherever you want. Or you could try and steal the stone and eventually end up in the dungeons. It is your choice.”

 

Ruru saw the man was serious. She glanced at the stone. The glimmering piece of the crown the guild had tried to put back together for years now. Would it still matter, even when they had no-one to back them up? Could she still continue being with them when the future seemed... just too uncertain? 

Or should she turn a new leaf after all? Give up on the stone and walk away from this life. Gather her things and just leave Skyrim for good. But where would she go then? The money she had saved up was simply not enough to start a new life and besides, without the guild she was all alone in this world. 

  
  


Casavir saw the uncertainty in the young woman’s eyes. Despite her fooling around a moment ago, trying to get him to do what she thought any man would do, she was not a bad woman. He could see she was lost, he had seen it earlier and now it just lay open in front of him. She was not playing anymore. 

Her eyes turned away from the stone and she searched his face. Searched for something, a hint, a sign that he could help her. As a paladin it was his duty to bring people back on the righteous path and if he had been younger he would have let the guards handle this, but now that he had met the others his views had changed. Sometimes things could be turned to be right by a little bit of understanding and care. And Casavir had the chance to help this woman. 

“If you don’t know where to go you could always come with me. I think a talented woman like yourself would be someone a friend of mine would like to get to know. She might even have work for you. Paid with honest money.What do you say?”

 

After hearing this proposal, Ruru glanced at the stone of Barenziah once more. She could probably send the ones she had already gathered to Vex and tell them she was done with them. Or maybe not. 

She clenched her fists briefly, then turned back to the man. 

"What kind of work and who is this person you speak of? The priestess? I will not sweep floors of some temple."

 

“I think we can both agree that sweeping some floors would be a waste of your skills, Miss Ruru. Just as trying to seduce a paladin is.”

 

Ruru bit her lip. 

"I'm... sorry... about that..." she said as she pressed her head down. 

 

“How about you accompany me back to the ball now. There I can introduce you to my friend.” He held out his hand to her. “When we leave this room we will have to wait for the guard to check the room and see if everything is still in its place. Anything else you would like to return?”

 

Ruru had only come for the stone. The jewelry was hard to fence now that Tonilia was out of reach, and Khajiit caravans hardly ever had enough money.

"No. I only came for the stone", Ruru said as she hurriedly pinned her hair into a loose knot at the back of her head. "You can check the hem of my dress if you don't believe me."

 

Casavir laughed. “I won’t do that. If anything is missing the guard will know. But you covered the wrong eye now. Your hair was over the left eye earlier.”

 

Ruru grimaced and hurriedly fixed her mistake. She also put back the earrings she had taken off.

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

 

Casavir offered her his arm and opened the door. The guards looked at him and one of them gave Casavir a smile. “Done?” he asked almost casually. 

Who was this paladin? He did not only know the content’s of the Jarl’s bedroom but also her personal guards?

 

“Done.” Casavir confirmed. “Please check if everything is still there, the stone of Barenziah might be out of place.”

 

The guards entered the room and inspected it inch by inch until they returned to the corridor and closed the doors behind them. 

"You are free to go."

Ruru looked apologetic only for a moment, but then the paladin next to the lead her gently to the ballroom. She noticed the supper had been served already.

 

“Now, Miss Ruru,” Casavir said as he lead her to their table. “My friends are… special. If you can see something about them, please do not be alarmed. I ensure you you are perfectly safe.”

 

Ruru looked at him in confusion. 

“Special, Ser… Casavir?” she asked somewhat concerned. 

“We can talk about that later, when there are less watchful eyes. I only want you to know that you are perfectly safe.”

 

"So... the priestess is some kind of... aedra made flesh? With wings and all?" she asked. And to think she was rude to her. Well, not exactly, but in her thought she certainly was. "And your other friends are... something else too?" she continued carefully.

 

“You are observant.” he said with a smile. “Not correct, but observant. And yes, they are.”

 

They arrived to the table.

 

“Luc, Cara, may I introduce Miss Ruru to you? Cleora you already know. Miss Ruru, these are my friends Cara and Lucias.” He watched the young woman closely. 

  
  


Ruru nodded to the new people. She noticed they were awfully pale, and their eyes... they glowed. It was every so slight gleam, but she noticed it. And she had read enough books to know what that would mean. This paladin... was travelling with vampires. The realization made her wonder this... Casavir's sanity. 

"Good evening", she greeted with a smile.

The man called Lucias rose to stand and he made a polite bow to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ruru. Please, do join us." the man said and already pulled out a chair for her.

The woman called Cara revealed a friendly smile as well. "I hope you have enjoyed your evening."

Ruru sat down, feeling rather awkward that she was with the company of vampires. And an aedra, or whatever the priestess was.

"To some point...." she answered vaguely, avoiding any eye contact.

 

Casavir sat down. “I’m sorry I left you alone for such a long time, Cleora, I hope you still enjoyed your time here.”

 

"It's quite alright. Lord Hannes danced with me, and Cara and Luc have kept me company", Cleora answered. 

Ruru sat in silence. She inspected them, carefully and discreetly. They all seemed to be very civilised, even the vampires. But then again Ruru knew that vampires were able to seduce people and that they could act friendly. Had they maybe seduced the paladin? He had not been swayed by her attempts to seduce him but vampires played in a whole nother realm.

And the priestess? Ruru glanced at the wings discreetly. They were beautiful and looked like they belonged to the dress but there was a small spot on her back where the wings connected to her body as if they grew out of her back. 

 

Just who were these people? Could she really trust them? She could probably still excuse herself and make a run for it... come back to the palace at a later time... 

No. She had already walked away. She had taken the paladin's hand and allowed him to lead her here, to her possible new leaf in life. 

Just… could she trust them? She turned her eyes back to the man whose hand she had taken. He gave her a warm smile. 

 

Ruru tried to enjoy the rest of the evening. The paladin asked her for another dance later on and this time she tried not to stumble around like a fool. He lead her safely and smiled at her. 

“You are not half bad, Miss Ruru. Just place one foot after the other and let me take the lead. You are safe with me.”

 

Ruru nodded sheepishly and entrusted herself to the man's lead. She counted the beat of the waltz in her head... till she found that she really didn't need to. All of a sudden she felt like she was floating across the dance floor, light like a feather in the wind. It felt effortless, like the easiest lock to pick. Her smile widened and she enjoyed the dance, for the first time in her life. 

 

The next thing she knew was that the music had ended and Casavir lead her back to the table. Silently she admitted to herself that she could not remember a time that she had felt so safe. Maybe back as a child. But this was different. This stranger, this man she did not know a thing about made her feel safe.

She watched herself being helped into her cloak by him and then he escorted her out of the palace. One last time she thought about running away, but that small part in her told her to follow this man, wherever he might lead her. 

 

"Cas did find a girlfriend, huh?" Bishop grinned teasingly as the paladin returned with a nice looking young lady at his side.

Ruru stared at the rude man. More vampires. Was she going to be the dinner to these beasts? She carefully fumbled her hand along her thigh till her fingers met the throwing knives. She knew sunlight and silver worked well. Her knives were steel, however. Maybe she could buy time to run away....

 

“May I introduce? Bishop.” Casavir said.

 

Before he could continue Ruru heard a child’s voice. 

“Mama! Papa!” A little black-haired girl ran out of one of the rooms and towards the vampires. The red-haired man picked her up. “Hello my little moonshine. Were you good? What did you do with auntie Drea and uncle Bishop today?”

 

Ruru watched the exchange with shocked disbelief. They had changed a child into a vampire, too? What monsters! The paladin was obviously seduced to be their slave! She glanced at Casavir with wide eyes full of questions.

"I played lots! And read! And then we made lunch...." the little girl gave a report to the red haired vampire. The blond woman at his side smiled adoringly to the girl.

 

“Did you behave?” Luc’s eyes wandered to another woman who now came out of the same room, accompanied by another girl, who was a little older than the black-haired one. 

“She did.” the woman answered his question. “But she missed you lots.”

 

“Lots!” the little girl repeated with a serious expression. “Not go away, Papa!”

 

Ruru followed this... reunion with confusion. A vampire family... with a child... and also a human woman with a human girl... Just what on earth were these people. 

"Papa had to go with mama to a party, little moon", Ruru listened Lucias talk to the girl.

"I think it's time for bed, Aurora", Cara said.

 

“Cuddles! Story!” Aurora demanded. 

“Cuddles and story, coming right up.” Lucias said with a smile. He picked the girl up and carried her to bed, followed by Cara. 

 

“You brought a guest.” The human woman said. “Hello. I am Andrea.” She held out her hand.

 

Ruru hesitated. Should she trust these people? There was something called "The Daedra's handshake". A superstition were you shook a shady person's hand and misfortune would follow you everywhere. Was this the same thing?

"Ruru", she answered and only made a nod to the woman, acknowledging her presence. 

"Careful one, isn't she?" the man called Bishop said as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Sometimes it's wiser to be careful than leap straight in to a den of bloodsuckers." Ruru retorted.

“Miss Rudia will stay with us for a little while.” Casavir stated. “Maybe you could show her to the guest room?”

“Sorry, Cas. With my family and everyone here we have no beds left. But Cara still has room, I believe.”

  
  


What? She was supposed to go with the vampires?

 

"I... I can stay at the inn", Ruru said hastily. Anything, but not the vampires.

“That won’t be necessary.” Casavir said, catching up with her fear. “She can have my bed. I will sleep on the sofa then.”

“Senna, sweety, how about you go to bed now. Papa can bring you while I help Miss Ruru with the bed.”

"Oki, good night evewyone!" the little girl said with a cheerful wave. The man called Bishop took her into his arms and they vanished inside another room.

Ruru looked worried. Was the man going to change the child at some point? She glanced worriedly at Casavir.

“I think I should explain a few things to you.” he said with a smile. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

 

Ruru nodded carefully, looking a bit suspicious. They could drug her, and then use her as a food source. But eventually she sat down and when Casavir poured the tea and they sat in the common room alone she sipped on the tea and looked at him.

“As you have already noticed they all are special. Luc, Cara and Bishop are vampires. So is little Aurora, although her case is special. She is… Her mother was human and her father a vampire. The mother died during birth and from her father’s diaries we found out that the girl behaves human in some ways. When we found her she almost killed Senna, the other girl. Bishop managed to get to them just in time to save Senna. She is Bishop’s and Andrea’s adoptive daughter. He may not look the part, but he is caring when it comes to Senna and Andrea. Cleora is as you already saw also special. She is a Lunari priestess, but was cursed some years ago. Her curse is being lifted bit by bit, but her wings are still not what they used to be. Oh and there is Cael, forsworn chief.” 

He looked at her with a smile. “I know this is all a lot to take in, but you can rest assured that no-one here will harm you, not even Bishop.”

 

Ruru sipped her tea, deep in her thoughts as she considered carefully what the paladin had just told her. Lunari? Vampires with adoptive children? Forsworn? She knew what forsworn were, she had had her share of troubles with them while traversing through the Reach. Savage men and women, all about violence and dark magic.

But Lunari was a foreign term. 

"Lunari?" she asked carefully. "I've never heard of such a race."

 

“No wonder,” he said. “I had not heard of them either, or rather, I had only read about them once before. They are Elves, they live secluded and are from all I know very peace-loving and follow the aedra. Cleora was a priestess at on of their temples. She.. was in love with someone and due to a mistake she made the whole temple burned down. She was cursed for that and driven away by the other Elves. She looked like a daedra when we first met her. Some necromancers had caught her and tried to use her for some dark ritual.”

 

Ruru found herself pitying the kind elven woman now. What a horrible fate. She was reminded of Zanah in a way, about her suffering...

Zanah… Bishop… 

Then something clicked inside her head. She glanced at Casavir with frantic look. 

"Ser Casavir, do you know a woman called Zanah?" of course the man called Bishop could be completely someone else. Not the woman's lover. He already seemed to have close relationship with the other woman. It was a long shot, but she just had to make sure.

 

“Za...nah?” the man repeated. “Are we talking about a young woman with white hair?”

 

Ruru nodded. "I met her some time ago", she started. "She was... kept imprisoned at a bandit camp. She was... broken... in so many ways. She kept mumbling about a man called Bishop."

 

“What?!” he exclaimed in shock. “Miss Zanah? Bandits? What do you mean by broken?!”

 

Ruru didn't want to repeat what she had seen, but she felt like she had to. Obviously this man knew about her, so these people probably could contact any family the elven woman had.

"I can't tell what horrors she went through, but by the time I found her, caged, she was in such a broken state of mind all she lived for was revenge. I helped her to enact on it. And let me tell you, I'd never seen so much blood in my whole life, and I've seen my share of terrible things. I helped her out of the mine, escorted her to Falkreath and left her at the temple there."

 

“Miss Zanah. Are you sure? Stendarr’s mercy… when was that? Is she still there?”

 

"It was... the snow had just arrived the southern regions of Skyrim. I doubt the priests would have let her go yet. The damage done to her body and mind were... heavy." Ruru explained with a sad expression. She had pitied the woman, almost abandoned her to her blight.

 

Casavir fell silent for a long while. 

“It might be best if you don’t tell that to Bishop. They used to be lovers before…” His voice trailed off. “That is a long story. But in any case their love did not end. Bishop thought her dead, he had buried her with his own hands. Years later he met Andrea and they fell in love. And just over a year ago he became a vampire. He left our group half a year ago because he was afraid he would kill her or Senna one day. His situation is not exactly stable. If he heard that… He could lose his mind and… Please, Miss Ruru, you should keep that to yourself. I will make sure to go to Falkreath myself and do whatever I can to help her. Mara knows I owe her much.”

 

Ruru nodded. Then she opened her mouth to ask. 

"Does she have any family of her own? She didn't answer when I asked. Only reacted to the word 'love one' which then made her mumble about Bishop."

 

“Yes. Yes, she does. Family in Cyrodiil. I best write to them.” Casavir looked concerned. 

 

Ruru nodded again and put down her cup of tea. "It's getting late. I should get ready for bed. I'm sorry for bringing you bad news about your friend."

 

“It is not your fault. If anything I must thank you. For saving her and for telling me.”

He sighed. 

“Let me show you to the bedroom. I’m sure you would not want to walk in on Bishop and Andrea. They have not seen each other in half a year.”

 

Ruru tilted her head. "Can vampires even get their manhoods up?" she wondered out loud as she followed Casavir.

 

“The answer to that is complex. Normally: No. But Aurora is proof that there are exceptions from the rule.” He lead her to his room. “Let me just get a few clean clothes for tomorrow. Oh. You probably… Do you have anything to change into?”

 

"I left my things at the tavern." Ruru said. 

 

“I will go and get them for you. Meanwhile you could just use one of my shirts.” he offered. 

 

Ruru blushed. "That... won't be necessary." she retorted briskly. 

 

“You can’t sleep naked!” Casavir insisted. “There are children present.”

 

"And unseductable paladins", Ruru teased with a smirk. "And men with their own pretty things already."

But why refuse the offer? It wasn't everyday a thief like her could dress into a man's clothing.

"But since you're offering...."

 

Casavir smiled and reached into his drawer. He pulled out one of his shirts and handed it to Ruru. “Tomorrow you will have your own clothes. Sleep well, Miss Ruru.”

 

Ruru returned the smile with her own. "Pleasant dreams, ser paladin." she replied before placing the shirt on the bed to wait while she released her hair, took off the earrings, washed her face and opened the back of her dress.

 

He left her to it, but when he reached the door her turned back to her. “Just Casavir.”

 

"As you say.... Cassy", Ruru said with a playful smirk before becoming serious. "Sorry about the sarcasm. Don't take it too seriously... Casavir", she apologized quickly for her joke, whispering his name in a gentle, very grateful way.

 

He smiled to her one last time, then the door closed behind him. Ruru sat down on the bed. All of this was just… She was not sure what it was. She felt like she could trust Casavir. But was she really safe? She undressed and pulled his shirt over her head. Casavir. Would he really help her? Would she get a new life? One that did not get her into trouble anymore? With vampires she was bound to get into trouble. But then again… those two girls… they had looked happy and also healthy. Maybe those people were alright. Why else would Casavir be with them? Her thoughts calmed and soon she lay on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep. 


End file.
